Not for love
by jessb921
Summary: Summary Info There are some stories similar to this one or with the same idea. There will be cheating but not so much in the sense that you might think, and Christian will be cold towards Ana. I really hope you give it a chance. An unwanted marriage, drama, heartache, angst, most of all love. For those who give it a chance I hope you all enjoy it. This story has been up before
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Fifty Shades of Grey they all belong to the awesome E.L. James, I am only borrowing them

Christian pretty much has the same background and was introduced into the BDSM life by a family friend of the Grey's.

Summary/Some back-story info:

GEH was failing but when Christian stepped in to help out his grandfather the business started thriving, but before Christian can fully take over his father Carrick and grandfather Theodore would like him to be married. A lot of the businessmen that they work with believe if you have a solid marriage you will have a solid business, it's a bit old fashioned but hey. Christian really doesn't think it's necessary until he has to do business with the Japanese but even then, he refuses to marry especially since he loves control and likes his life the way it is.

Raymond Steele and Carrick Grey became friends when Ray built some furniture for Carrick and Grace. Ray and Carrick would go fishing and hang out when they had time. Ana would sometimes go with them and other times she would stay with Grace. Carrick helped Ray when he needed to get custody of his stepdaughter Anastasia. It was a long and hard process especially since Carla, Ana's mom, made a mess of Ray's life. Yet he didn't give up on fighting for Ana. At the end Ray had a bit of a struggle but got back on his feet and was able to keep Ana safe and raised her. Carrick of course thinks that now would be a great time to have the favor returned.

And I'm sorry for any mistakes they are all mine.

**CPOV**

"Will you please calm down. Your grandfather is right. There will be a lot of people who won't deal with you because they won't take you seriously." My dad tells me.

"Dad I've been dealing with them already. They haven't had a problem with me being single, I don't see the point." I tell him as I trying to calm down.

"Christian you know it's because in a way you're behind the scenes. Technically I'm still running the show here. I'm at the meetings with you even though I pretty much just show up to sign the final paper work, but they don't know that. This deal with the Japanese is the first one that you have been dealing with all on your own. You did your research, so you know that they like to deal with trustworthy and confident people which you have proven to be that person. That being said they also like to see loyalty and commitment and the way they see that is through a relationship/marriage. This is why they asked if you would be bringing your special someone to dinner next month when they fly in because they too will be bringing their wives." My grandfather says.

"It's true son. You've been taking care of all these deals, but everyone still sees your grandfather as the man in charge. Don't get us wrong we know that thanks to you GEH is doing better than it ever has. No one deserves this company more than you. You've made changes and have taken everything head on. We couldn't be prouder and believe us we don't have any doubts about how much further you can take GEH son." My dad says.

"I get what you're both saying but I think it's pointless. I'm always working. I don't have time to date and it shouldn't matter if I'm single. I don't agree with this. My life is good just the way it is, there's no way I'm getting married. Grandfather there has to be another way. What if you help me in this deal with the Japanese and then you and grandmother can go to the dinner." I say getting angry again.

"Christian even if I did, all that would show is that you weren't fully committed to them. They will still expect you to be at the dinner and you have to show up or they will also think it's not important enough for you." Grandfather says, and I know he's right.

"It wouldn't hurt you to go on a few dates with some the ladies your mother has wanted to set you up with." Dad tells me.

"No dad! They always try to touch me and all they care about is the money and how "hot" I am as they put it." I respond getting really mad as my grandfather and dad laugh.

"Carrick I wouldn't want to date them either. I've seen them at functions and they look at Christian like he's a piece of meat." Grandfather says through his laugh.

"You're right it was a bad idea." Dad says also laughing.

"Christian look, I won't be retiring till the end of the year which gives you less than two months to find a future wife. I know it's a bit rushed, but you've known this for a while now. This deal just cuts your time in half basically." My grandfather tells me as I nod.

They had told me about this years ago when my grandfather told me about wanting to retire and handing it over to me. I just thought I'd find a way out of it, but now with this Japanese deal my grandfather is pushing it more.

"I know grandfather, maybe I can have Elliot introduce me to one of Kate's friends. Just for the dinner and after that I can just say it didn't work out when we have to meet to finalize the deal." I say with hope.

"Christian do you really think that is going to help you? It's just going to show you didn't have a stable relationship. There is nothing wrong with marriage son, look at your parents and me and your grandmother. We've been happy for many years. You just have to find the right woman, and I believe you could have if you had started a while back." Grandfather says with a look on his face like he just thought of something.

"Christian you do like woman don't you, because if you..." He's trying not to laugh at the face I'm making.

"Grandfather! Of course, I'm into women." I respond.

"Relax Christian. Your grandfather is just messing with you. We know it has to do with your touch issues but there are way's around it. You just have to open up to someone." My dad says with a smirk.

"I'm just pulling your leg son, but it wouldn't hurt to if you relaxed a bit, there's no need to be so uptight all the time", my grandfather tells me with a chuckle.

"It's nice to know my own family finds me entertaining. If I bring up my touch issue, then they want to know why and then they get a crazy idea that they can be the ones to heal me and want to talk about my past and. I'm fine just the way I am." I say shaking my head.

I had it happen with a submissive once. She told me she loved me and would help me with my touch issues if I would just give her a chance. I of course called Taylor to take her home and terminated the contract right away. I don't know why she got that idea, I hardly talk to them unless it's necessary like to ask if they are alright, or to go over the contract or when I ask them to be Escala. Little things like that so I don't know how she can say she loves me when she doesn't really know me. All we pretty much do is fuck, I don't get how we could develop feelings from just that.

"Christian we hate to do this to you son, but you had plenty of time to find someone and now you have less than a month to come up with something." My dad tells me with a smirk breaking me out of my thoughts.

I think he's up to something and I'm just not sure what it could be, but I'm sure it can't be good.

"I'm going home." I shout as I close the door. I call Taylor to let him know I'll be ready to leave in thirty minutes or so. I just have to finish up a document. I was always interested in my grandfather's business and would spend as much time as I could with him. When I went off to college the company started struggling because my grandfather fell ill and had to take some time off. I decided to drop out and help him. My mother of course wasn't very happy but once my dad and grandfather talked to her she understood. We of course had to promise my mom that I wouldn't be in the spotlight till my grandfather fully retired. I had to remain behind the scenes, which we all agreed. My mother was always nervous since my grandfather got bodyguards once his business became well known and then he had to get one for my grandmother and for my dad when he was younger since there were a few threats coming in. My grandfather suggested I hire a body guard, so I can get used to it because once news breaks that I am the owner of GEH my life will get hectic. Even though my life is just got crazy with the idea of having to get married.

I've never even dated I'm not into the romance, flowers and all that junk. There's no need to get feelings involved. At the end it just complicates things and then there's also my issue with being touched. How does my father and grandfather see that this is a good thing.

All I've had are submissive it's simple and basic. I don't worry about them touching me. I'm in control of what we do and most of all there's no feelings involved, well there isn't supposed to be but that's the part I like. If I need to I just terminate the contract and move on. It sounds cold, but I make sure they clearly understand that there be no feelings involved. They know right away not to have any expectations. If I get married I would have to end my arrangement with the sub, and I don't see that happening.

I've gone months without one before and it was fine because I was constantly out of town or busy but that was different. When I needed to get a submissive I'd go to a club but if I get married that won't be possible. I can't risk being seen with someone other than my fake wife. This is so frustrating. I phone rings and I answer it knowing very well who it is.

"Grey!" I answer.

"I do hope you have your sub waiting for you when you get home darling. It's obvious you've had a bad day. You know I can always help with that if you need me to." Scarlet speaks in her seductive voice.

"No thanks Scarlet. What is it you need?" I ask because I'm not in the mood for her games.

"Now Christian is that any way to talk to me?" Scarlet says.

"I'm not in the mood for games, so get to the point or I'm hanging up." I tell her getting more pissed.

"It's not important. Why don't you tell me what has you in such a pissed off mood." Scarlet says.

"It doesn't concern you." I respond.

"Darling I know I can help you out." Scarlet tells me. I know I can trust her and maybe she can help me out.

"I spoke to my father and grandfather. They still expect me to get married and now I have about a month to find someone to marry me." I say.

"There has to be another solution Christian..." Scarlet starts to speak as I cut her off.

"I've been looking for a way out of this but there's nothing I can come up with. How the fuck am I supposed to find someone to marry me." I say in an angry voice.

"Why don't you just marry Leila. It would be the perfect solution. You'd make her sign a prenup and let her know that nothing has change in your arrangement. Make it clear to her that you can only act like a couple in public other than that she is nothing more than a submissive. Hell, you could have her stay at Escala and you'll stay with her on the weekends." Scarlet tells me.

"I considered that Scarlet and it would be perfect but there's something that doesn't feel right with Leila. She's a good fuck and a great submissive but to commit to her like that just doesn't feel right."

"Is Leila acting up?" Scarlet asks.

"She's the perfect submissive Scarlet but lately she's tires to make eye contact when I'm talking to her. I make sure she understands not to do it again but it's like she's testing me. She's also been trying to get to know me on a personal level, but I shut her down. There are few other things that I don't like. I hope she's doing it to get punished but something tells me she is expecting something more which I definitely don't want. If I ask her to go along with a fake marriage I think she would feel like she could do as she wished since there would be no way of me ending our contract."

"You need to talk to her Christian and clear things up or cut her lose." Scarlet says, and I can tell she's a bit upset about this.

"I plan to speak to her tonight."

"Well I'm here if you need me. If you need another sub as well just let me know." Scarlet says as we hang up.

Scarlet is the one who introduced me to the BDSM life. She moved into the Belview area and became friends with Elena who introduced her to my mother. My mother had a bad feeling about Scarlet. Of course, my mother being kind she decided to give Scarlet a chance but to this day she still has her doubts and to be honest she had every reason not to trust her. Elena had her doubts about Scarlet but since she lived a few houses down she decided to introduce herself.

Scarlet was the hot women in every teenage boy's dream. She's blonde and has a good body for her age. My mother and father didn't like that I kept going over to her house but since I had straightened up it made it hard for them to say no. We remained good friends even when we ended our arrangement. She's the one I can talk to about certain things, and she also helps me find my subs. I grab my things and head out thankfully Taylor is already in front waiting for me.

"Sir are we going to Escala or the Mansion?" Taylor asks and I'm sure Gail told him Leila was at Escala.

"Escala Taylor." I say as he nods. I was going to go to the Mansion today but given the talk with my dad and grandfather I needed to get rid of this tension.

I also have a mansion that I had built when I closed a deal and made GEH millions. Grandfather was so proud he said I deserved it and told me I should keep the money. I wasn't comfortable with taking all of it, but grandfather insisted. At the end we ended up splitting the money and my grandmother told me I should built a home because you never know when I will need one. I of course went over the top and had Elliot built me something huge. I usually go there after work and some weekends unless I have a sub on the weekends then I spend that time at Escala.

I built, a playroom in the mansion as well but I don't feel comfortable enough to take my subs there. I haven't had one that I can say I truly trust and there's also the fact that I don't want them to get the wrong idea. My family is the only ones I have over at the house when my mother wants to get together for dinners or what not.

I had text Leila my current sub to meet me after all tonight. She's been my sub for about a year now but there have been a few times where I have to question if she is starting to want more from me, but then it's times like today that I get all worked up and I know that when I text her even though it's last minute Leila will be there because she knows she has to be available for me when I need her. Originally, I had told her to have this weekend off since I'm supposed to go hiking with my brother this weekend, but I could use the release besides I'll have her go home tomorrow before I pick Elliot up.

"Sir, we're here." Taylor says.

I get out of the SUV and head straight for the elevator. Once I reach the penthouse I see Leila on the couch looking through a magazine I think.

"Playroom ten minutes." I say in my dom voice.

"Yes master." Leila responds as she looks up at me knowing that she will be punished for that.

"Playroom Now! You know you aren't supposed to look at me." I yell even though I'm a bit excited since she gave me a reason to punish her.

"Sorry Master, it won't happen again." Leila says with a smirk and walks away.

I shake my head and walk into my bedroom. There have been a few times where Leila will try to look me in the eyes which I had mentioned to Scarlet but there's also the fact that Leila has been making herself more comfortable here. Lately she's also been trying to start a conversation with me and I'm not liking it one bit, I don't know if she's thinks we'll be more or if she just likes the punishment. I will have to discuss this with her tonight before it gets out of hand. I hope it's because she likes the punishment and not for any other reason because I would hate to end our contract just because she's falling for me.

Leila is very pretty with long chestnut color hair, and brown eyes, she has a slim fit body if you look at her you can't tell she's a submissive. The best part of Leila is she can take all my punishments, she's the perfect submissive well she started off that way now it's like she's testing me and all that does is piss me off more.

After our scene in the playroom, I ask Leila to meet me in my study after she cleans up and puts some clothes on. I can see her smile but thankfully this time she doesn't look at me. I go to my room and shower then put on my warmups. I still feel tense but not as much as before. After about half an hour Leila knocks on the door to my study and I tell her to come in. Leila is only wearing a thin silk robe which I'm sure she's not wearing anything under by the way that her nibbles are rubbing against the fabric.

Leila is very attractive and even though she's only wearing a robe it's not very distracting, don't get me wrong it's a nice view but if she was hoping to tease me it's not working. "Leila you may sit down, and you can look at me while we discuss a few things." I tell her as she sits on the chair across from my desk and smiles up at me.

"Is everything alright Chris...?" Leila starts to ask as I interrupt her. What the fuck I never said she could use my name. None of my subs can call me by my name.

"I never said you could use my name Ms. Williams, and I suggest you never do it again!" I say almost in a shout.

"I'm sorry master, I didn't mean to upset you." Leila says as she shrinks into her chair.

"I need you to be honest with me. Are you expecting more from me? Because lately you have been doing things that you're not supposed to do, perfect example is calling me by my name." I say trying to calm down.

"I just feel comfortable with you master. I thought maybe if we weren't in the playroom I didn't have to be submissive. I've been trying to see how much I can get away with, but..." Leila starts to speak when I interrupt her.

"What the fuck! Why you would you get that idea? When we sat down and discussed our contract I specifically said I didn't' want feelings involved. This was nothing more than a Dom and Sub arrangement. We only see each other on the weekends and it's mostly in the playroom other than you making me something to eat." I yell because I'm just getting angry and I'm a bit confused.

"Master you've been so caring, and you make sure I'm okay. Plus, the car and the clothes along with other things that you have gotten for me. I just thought maybe some things could change. We could get to know each other better and have a conversation like when you saw my painting and you asked if you could have it. I told you about the painting and how much I enjoyed it. We sat there for about an hour even though I didn't look at you but still it made feel excited. Then today you asked me to meet you when you had canceled our plans and I thought maybe you missed me and wanted to see me just for tonight." Leila tells me.

"What the fuck Leila? I get all my submissive car and clothes. Depending what they need as well it's part of the contract. The conversation was just because I liked the painting but don't read too much into it. I know good art when I see it. The reason I called you was because I had a rough day at work and needed the release." I say getting angry. How could she read more into it. I know it sounded cold when I told her I don't treat her any different than my other subs but it's the truth.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry I got the wrong idea. Don't end our arrangement over this misunderstanding. I realize now how wrong I was and will correct my mistakes. I will continue to be your submissive even outside the playroom just like before." Leila says almost crying and all it does is fuckin irritate me more.

"I will have Taylor take you home now." I say walking out of my study not even looking at her.

"Master please don't..." Leila starts to say. I turn around and glare at her letting her know I'm not putting up with any games right now.

"I will let you know what I decide at a later time. Now go get dressed so Taylor can take you home." I shout not even looking at her. I don't want to seem weak but with everything going on right now, I don't have time to get a new submissive besides if I have to get married I might not have a sub much longer. Fuck why did she have to complicate things when this was working so well. I go to get me a drink to calm me a bit, and then head to my room to try and sleep. Besides my nightmares that keep me up, I know I won't' get much sleep. I keep thinking of how to get out of this whole marriage thing and now I have to think of what I want to do with Leila. I would have ended the contract right there but right now it's more of a convenience for me to keep her. Fuck!

A/N: I know it's a lot of info in one chapter. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

I finally graduated college along with my best friend Kate. We are moving to Seattle in a couple of weeks when she comes back from her family trip. I decided to come spend those weeks with my dad Ray who lives in Montesano. He bought this house after he got custody of me. It's a nice two-story cabin that he found so that we can get a fresh start. When my dad bought it, it was pretty run down and needed a lot of work, but he fixed it up and it looks beautiful. He's the best dad I could ask for, I know my mother put him through hell but even then, he did everything possible to make sure I had everything I needed. He made sure I went to college. I had asked him to move back to Seattle so that he could be closer to me and he said he would consider it, which made me happy. I'm broken from my thoughts with a knock on the door.

"I'm coming." I yell hoping they can hear me.

I put the ribs in the oven and start walking towards the door just as my dad is opening it.

"Carrick. This is a nice surprise!" I say as I run to hug him.

"It's good to see you Annie. It's been too long." Carrick says.

"Come in Carrick it's good to see you." My dad says really happy.

We walk to the living room, and I offer to get them some drinks. The last time I saw Grace and Carrick was about three years ago. I know my dad has gone over to the Grey's home and Carrick has gone on fishing trips with my dad, so they've kept in touch. Once I give them their drinks I sit down, and we catch up on what we've been doing. Carrick is really happy to hear that I am moving to Seattle. He's trying to convince my dad to move back up there with me. Carrick asks if I could excuse them because they have some business to discuss. I go upstairs to the room while they go to the library that my dad uses as his study.

I'm curious to know what it is they have to discuss, because I've never had to leave the room before. I do my best to keep myself busy when I hear my dad's voice and he doesn't sound happy. All that does is get me more curious. I sneak my way down stairs and get close to the door hoping to hear what they are talking about.

"There's no way in hell Carrick!" Dad says.

"Ray it will be good for her. She will never have to worry about anything ever again. You've done a great job raising Ana and I know they will be good for each other. I would never do anything to hurt her Ray you should know this. I only have the best of intentions for her, just think about this." Carrick says.

"Carrick, you've become like family to me and Ana but what you're asking it just...I can't even find words for it. You've said it yourself Christian is closed off and keeps to himself most of the time. Hell, when I first met him he was bit cold but then after he got to know he warmed up but even then, he just seemed to keep to himself. I don't think Ana will gain anything from this, if anything I think she will end up hurt. How am I supposed to agree to this and let her be with someone who doesn't like to show affection Carrick." My dad says.

I wonder what it is exactly that Carrick wants me to do and why is my dad so upset about it.

"Ray, I know what Ana went through was very hard and I would never want her to go through anything bad again. Yes, part of it is that I believe Ana can change Christian in some way but I'm also thinking of how much Ana can gain from this. I'm asking you to help me out here Ray. I'm asking you for this one favor."

"Are you asking me to repay you back your favor Carrick?"

No, of course not. I was happy to help you out and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. I'm just asking you to help me out here. Ana is so full of life and happiness all thanks to you and I really think she can brighten up Christians life. It will be hard at first, but I think she can do it; besides we'll be watching them."

"I can't watch them when they're in Seattle and I'm here. Carrick I would love to move back to Seattle just to be closer to Ana especially if I agree to this. I just don't have the money to do it." Dad says, and it makes me so sad to hear that. I thought we were doing a lot better.

"Ray don't get mad but I looked into your financials and I know how hard it was to get back on your feet. I also know that you're barely getting by. This house is paid off, so you can still keep it. I will pay for you to move to Seattle and I will also pay off the rest of Ana's student loans. Look Ray if I would have known you were struggling I would have paid for Ana's college. You know you could come to me and Grace for anything. I also know about your heart condition. It's going to be hard to afford the medication, not to mention the bypass you're supposed to be having." Carrick says, and I can tell he is sincere in his words to help my dad out.

Why didn't my dad tell me any of this. He needs to have surgery? How does he not think this is important for me to know.

"You helped me out enough I didn't want to go asking for more help. We've been getting by and everything has been good. As far as my heart condition I'm sure I can figure something out, besides you make it sound worse than what it really is Carrick. I couldn't keep Ana from going to college, she was so excited, and she offered to get a part time job which helped out, but I still have to pay back the rest even though she said she'd take care of it. I just don't want her to deal with all that, so I'm doing what I can to pay it off. The business has been dying down..." Dad says and I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Ray let me help you out, you can be close to Ana. I'll pay for your surgery and medication. You just have to agree to this." Carrick says.

"Carrick it's like I'm selling off my daughter. Do you know how wrong that feels? Then I'm no better than Carla. How am I supposed to tell Annie she has to get married to a man she doesn't know?" Dad says, and I wonder why he would compare himself to her when he's nothing like that woman. I take a deep breath to stop from shaking at hearing her name.

"You're wrong Ray, you will never be anything like Carla. You're not selling her off. You're doing what's best for her. She will be set for life, and she'll have you close by to keep an eye on her. You can move your business back to Seattle where it was doing very good, and you'll be healthy again. Ray it's a good opportunity." Carrick says.

"Carrick I just don't..." Dad says as I walk in.

"Daddy why didn't you tell me about your heart and that we were struggling?" I ask to upset but sad at the same time.

"Annie, I didn't want you to worry about anything. It's my job to make sure you have what you need, and I would do it all over again. I don't regret it at all." Dad says hugging me.

"We're a team. We can't be a team if we can't help each other out. You said I can tell you anything and everything daddy, it works both ways. What if something happened to you when I move back to Seattle? There's no way you can stay here by yourself. I won't move. I'll stay here and find a job and take care of you."

"There's no way in hell Anastasia that your putting your life on hold for me. It's not as bad as it seems, I've kept everything under control baby girl. Look at me. I'll be just fine, it will take a lot for me to give in I still have a lot of years left in me." Dad says at first angry then he softens up.

"But daddy..." I start to say as Carrick interrupts me.

"Annie, I made it seem worse than what it was and I'm sorry. Once Ray gets his surgery he will be good as new. I just don't want you to have to worry about anything sweetie." Carrick says with an apologetic smile as he comes towards me to hug me.

"I'll do it Carrick. I'll marry Christian, but you can't tell him the reason for it. I pay my student loans once I get a job." I say knowing that if my dad needs surgery it must be serious.

"Annie, you don't have to do this." Dad says.

"Daddy you've taken care of me all this time and now it's time I take care of you. Besides I'll have you closer to me as well. If you need surgery and Carrick is willing to pay for it, then you can't turn that down. It's for your health, I still need you."

"Annie I'm sorry I did it this way. I needed to find a wife for Christian and you're the first person I could think of. As far as your student loans I don't mind paying for them. It's the least I could do love bug." Carrick says.

"No, I pay my own student loans or there's no deal. I understand your thinking and all but I'm still mad at both of you." I say looking at both of them.

"Annie how about I pay your student loans and you pay me back once you get a job? You don't know how much this means to me. There are a few things we need to discuss." Carrick says, and I nod in agreement.

I don't want to be married especially to a stranger. Why did it have to come to this? I don't have my job anymore since I quit because I was moving to Seattle and I started applying at places, but nothing is guaranteed yet. I know Carrick said the medication would be expensive but how bad can it really be. I don't have to work at a publishing place I can always work at anywhere in order to help my dad out. Then that's only for his medication and I don't want my dad's heart condition to get worse and if he needs surgery and if this is the only way he can afford it then I don't mind getting married. Why would my dad put this off till now? I wish he would have told me maybe I could have done more.

"Can we discuss it while we eat dinner?" I ask walking to the dining area.

I serve us the ribs with mash potato, salad, and corn along with our drinks.

"What else do we need to discuss uncle Carrick?" I ask.

"There are a few things you need to know. Christian had a rough childhood before we adopted him, but hopefully one day he'll tell you about it. Because of certain things that happened to him he has an issue about being touched. You have to avoid touching his chest and back. My son is known for being ruthless at times usually it's only for business, but he could be cold towards people unless they are family." Carrick says as I nod in understanding.

"Annie sweet heart, Christian is a good man. He's very guarded but once he feels he can trust you, he warms up to you in his own way. You know you don't have to do this but if you're going to go through with it then you have my blessing. I'm here for when you need me." Dad says, and I feel a little bit better hearing that.

"Annie your dad is right. I will be there for you as well no matter what you need. I'm really sorry to put you in this situation love bug. I truly am but I couldn't think of a better person who deserves to have everything the way you do." Carrick says.

"Thank you, Carrick. Part of me understand but another part is a bit hurt by both of you." I say looking at both of them.

"Annie..." Both Carrick and my dad say but I just nod at them letting me know I'm okay.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I ask.

"Yes, my father Christian's grandfather will be retiring at the end of the year leaving Christian as full owner of GEH. That means you will be in the spotlight along with Christian. That being said you will have to act like you're in love and be a real couple. Fair warning, he is not happy with the idea of getting married. Actually, he's definitely against it so don't take his reaction personally." Carrick says with an apologetic smile.

"Carrick you mean to tell me your son isn't in agreement with this?" Dad asks.

"No, he doesn't want to get married, but I did tell him I was looking for a solution. I just didn't specify what kind of solution." Carrick says.

"It's okay daddy. I'm sure Carrick will talk to him before he introduces us." I say with a giggle.

"What other, thing is there Carrick?" Dad asks.

"Annie are you sure you're okay with this?" Carrick asks.

"To be honest no not really. I mean I just graduated college and I had planned to move in with my friend Kate, but if I can make my dad's life easier and help you and Grace in the process then I'll do it. Just so you know I still plan to work." I say as uncle Carrick smiles at me.

"I wouldn't stop you from doing what you want Annie. I won't let Christian either. I want you to be happy as well, this isn't just about Christian." Carrick says as I nod to him.

"Carrick remember Christian cannot know the reason I agreed to this. I don't want his money. Before you say anything, I plan to find a job and I will make my own money just like dad taught me. I know you want what's best for me, but I don't feel right living off of Christian. I will live in his house, but I would like you to draw up papers saying if we ever do divorce I will not take anything that is his." I say. All I want is my dad to get his surgery and his medications, I think it's better that Christian doesn't think of me as charity case.

"Annie, you don't have to do that. I trust you and I don't see you getting divorced. I promise not tell Christian why it is you agreed to this marriage. I am proud of you for wanting to work but if you need anything you will have access to Christian's money. I don't want you to struggle sweet heart." Carrick says.

"I understand that, and I am grateful for it but you're already doing enough for us." I say.

"Annie's right Carrick I am truly grateful for your help even if you do have conditions but at the end my Annie won't have to struggle." Dad says with a smile.

"I'm glad to help. I'm just sorry it was under these terms." Carrick says.

"When is the wedding?" Dad asks as we finish eating.

"In a month. I know it's quick, but Christian has a meeting where he needs to bring his special someone and then my father will announce his retirement at the end of the year." Carrick says.

"A month? You have got to be kidding." Dad says and now I'm getting nervous.

"I would like for the two of you to come to Seattle tomorrow. We can meet with Christian and discuss a few more things. Also Ray you can look for a house and a location for your business." Carrick says as me and my dad nod. I notice they exchange a look, but I don't give it much thought.

I clean up the kitchen while my dad and Carrick talk some more outside. I can't believe I agreed to this. I hope Christian isn't as scary as they made him seem. What is Kate going to think? How are people going to believe we are in love. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow, so we'll see how that goes.

I never met Christian even though I saw pictures of him when I would stay with Grace. The times I would go over, Christian was at a neighbor's house doing some work or he was away somewhere. I know Grace loves Christian so much and is very proud of him, I could see it in her eyes when she would mention him. Carrick is proud of Christian to and I know it was hard for him to say that Christian is known to be ruthless but the smile Carrick had when he talked about Christian told me deep down inside he is a good person so that makes me feel better.

I'm mad that Carrick would do this but at the same time I kind of see his reasoning even though it doesn't make it right. I still can't believe my dad didn't tell me all the things that were going on. I could have gotten two jobs while going to college and helped him out more. I can't even think straight right now my thoughts are all over the place. What are we supposed to tell people about our relationship. I know Kate isn't going to buy it, I hardly went out as it is. My dad walks in breaking me from my thoughts.

"Annie, I'm so sorry to have put you in a situation like this." Dad says.

"Daddy, it's okay I don't think any of us thought this would happen." I say hugging my dad.

"I had a talk with Carrick outside and he did seem like he was ashamed for doing this, but he said it's the only option he could think of where we all benefit from this." Dad says.

"I get where he's coming from dad, but it wasn't the best way of doing it. I know he loves us and I'm sure it will all turn out better than we hoped for." I say with a smile.

"Sweetheart, the last thing I would want for you is a marriage without love. Promise me that if it ever becomes too much for you, you'll let me, or Carrick know." Dad says looking me in the eyes while holding out his pinky which causes me to laugh.

"Daddy I promise." I say as I link my pinky with his.

When I was healing from my incident and my dad would have to step out of the hospital or leave me at home for a while I would make him pinky swear that he would return and if he was running late he had to promise to let me know. We talk a while longer and then we pack a bag for tomorrow's trip. Carrick said he'd come for us and we can drive back up with him. We say our good nights and I head to my room with hopes that tomorrow will be a great day.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Let the drama begin.

**CPOV**

I wake up covered in sweat after having one of my nightmares. I look at the clock and see that it's almost five in the morning. I decide to go to the gym downstairs. As I finish putting on workout clothes my phone rings and I'm surprised to see that it's my father. I answer it worried that something might have happened.

"Good morning son. I hope I didn't wake you. I remember when you were still at home you'd wake up about this time." Dad says.

"I don't think it will change anytime soon. Dad is everything alright? I mean you never call this early, did something happen to mom?" I ask getting worried.

"Son your mom is fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I'm actually calling because I need to make sure you're free for dinner tonight. There's something we need to discuss."

"I don't have any plans for dinner dad. What time would you like me to come over?"

"Actually son I would like to come over to Escala, and I won't be alone." Dad says the last part fast. It's kind of funny how he says it. I can't help but chuckle a bit.

"That's fine dad but why Escala? We can always go to the Mile High Club. Is mom coming with you?"

"No, she won't be with me son. We are going to need privacy for what we need to discuss at dinner. I need to speak to you if you're not busy."

"It's pretty early. I don't have anything to do at this moment. You're starting to worry me." I say as we both laugh.

"I'm fine son, but I know how touchy you are with this certain subject. I'm trying to find the best way to tell you this. I wanted to do it in person but since I'm not in Seattle and I probably wouldn't be seeing you before dinner. I figured I'd get it over with right now." Dad says and I'm guessing this has to do with the marriage.

"Dad, I haven't found anyone to marry if this is what it's about. I'm sure I can convince grandfather to let me take over without getting married. I mean really who else will he going to give it to."

"Christian are you really going to go there with your grandfather." Dad says a little upset but not just at what I said it's like there's something else he's upset about.

"I'm sorry dad. It's just that marriage is just something I never saw in my future."

"I understand Christian. It's just we want to see you happy and I know you say you are but it's different when you have someone to come home to or when you have great news and that person is the person you want to call and tell son."

"I don't see the point besides if I marry a complete stranger there's no way I'm going to be sharing any news with that her." I say causing my dad to laugh.

"Eventually you'll get to know them son, but anyway back to why I called. I need you to stay calm. I have an old friend coming to dinner with me, I'm sure you remember Ray. He's gone fishing with us a few times." Dad tells me, and I'm confused as why that would bother me.

"That's fine dad, but..." I start to say as my dad interrupts me.

"Christian there's more. Ray's daughter is joining us. Before you yell or get angry she's the girl you are going to marry. I'm not asking son, I'm telling you. I need you to be on your best behavior and give them a chance. I know you hate the idea but you're not in any rush and I don't want to disappoint your grandparents." Dad says in firm voice letting me no not to argue.

"I really don't like this dad. Why would they agree to this in the first place?" I'm trying to stay calm but what the fuck! "I can't believe you did this."

"Christian calm down. They are great people. I've known Ray forever and his daughter is a wonderful lady."

"Can't be much of a lady if she's willing to marry a stranger." I say.

"Christian don't you dare disrespect her like that!" Dad says in and angry voice.

"Sorry dad."

"Look son, we can trust them. It's the best solution to this whole thing. We've all known Ray for years, and well even though you don't know his daughter, the rest of the family does. She is the perfect person for you." Dad says.

"Fine dad. I'll see you here at five but I'm not making any promises. I do my best to behave."

"That's all I ask for son. Thank you."

This is the last thing I expected and needed. I look at the clock and see that it's already six. I decide to shower and wait for Elliot to show up. He texted me last night telling me he'd come over to my place instead. I was glad I sent Leila home last night instead of waiting for the morning that would not have been good. Elliot and I decide not to go hiking after all. We go to the gym to work out and then go grab some breakfast.

We talk about work and he tells me about a girl he met a while back. He is interested in her which is surprising because with my brother it's hard for someone to catch his attention. He's the one-night stand type of guy. I can see he likes her because he gets a huge smile just talking about her. I just don't get it. This whole love thing, it's ridiculous if you ask me. I learned from Scarlet that love is for fools, and it's best not to complicate your life with nonsense.

We go back to my house and play some pool because he says he has nothing better to do and he might as well take advantage of spending time with me. We try to get together on the weekends which isn't often because of my submissive or sometimes I'll be out of town. There have been times where he'll make an appointment at GEH just so we can have lunch together and I love my brother but I wonder why he tries so hard to spend time with me. I love that he does it, but I don't get it. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for him and the rest of my family and I love them it's just sometimes I wonder why they put up with me.

After eating some lunch and drinking a few beers Elliot decides to go home. I take a shower and get dressed before I head back to Escala. I let Taylor know that I'm ready to leave and he lets me know that Gail has already started on some dinner. The drive to Escala is quicker than usual, I guess I was so lost in thought I didn't bother to pay attention to the road. Once we walk into Escala, I go straight to the playroom to make sure it's locked and then I go to my study to get some work done.

"Taylor." I yell for him.

"Sir?" Taylor says walking into my study.

"My father is going to be bringing a friend and his daughter over. I would like a full background check on the daughter. I will give you her full name as soon as I know it."

"Could she be a threat sir?" Taylor asks.

"I don't think so Taylor. She will be my wife according to my dad. I want to know as much information about her as I can and get an idea of why she would consider doing this." I say and I can see that Taylor wants to laugh.

"I'll start on it as soon as we get the name. Do you have her father's name?" Taylor asks.

"Raymond Steele."

"I'll see what I can get from that sir." Taylor says as he walks out of my study.

I continue to work on some e-mails. Taylor lets me know my father has arrived. I walk into the living room where I see my father with Ray and a young brunette who has her back towards me. She must sense my presence because she turns around and smiles at me. All I do is nod and go greet my dad and Ray. I know my dad didn't like that I didn't introduce myself, but I don't see why I have to. What kind of person willingly agrees to marry a stranger. I see Taylor is still standing close by and I'm sure it's to get the name.

"Son, this is Anastasia. Ray's daughter." Dad says as I turn to look at her and fuck me if she isn't beautiful.

Anastasia is shorter than the submissive I get. Her eyes are a nice brownish color with a bit of hazel in them. Her hair is darker than I like but it doesn't bother me. It's like she didn't put too much effort into combing it, but it still looks good on her. Come to think of it I don't think she put too much effort on getting dressed either. She's wearing a light gray draped dolman tee with dark skinny jeans and some low black heels and fuck if my dick isn't twitching. I don't get how she can look so simple yet she turns me on. I try to adjust myself without making it obvious. Luckily Taylor lets me know he'll be in the office if we need anything which distracts everyone.

"Ana this is my son. Christian." Dad says as Ana moves towards me still smiling at me and shakes my hand.

I feel a bit of a shock and I let go right away which isn't like me. I know she felt it too because she rubs her hands together. Why the fuck is she still smiling, when I haven't even smiled back. I have my serious I'm not in the mood for nonsense look on and it's like no big deal for her. I'm used to people being intimidated or looking away from me, but she just smiles and makes eye contact.

"It's nice to meet you Christian." Ana says, and I nod.

"Is this how you dress for dinners?" I ask. I can hear my dad call my name and Ray is giving me the death glare.

"Christian." Ray says.

"It's okay daddy. Christian I'm sure if I had dressed up you would have thought I was trying too hard. Besides this is me and I wanted to be comfortable. I'm not trying to impress you, I'm just showing you the real me." Anastasia says with a smile and I can hear my dad and Ray laugh.

Right now, all I want to do is spank her for even saying anything, yet I'm impressed at how she's talking back to me.

Ray and Anastasia sit on one couch while my dad and I sit on the other. My dad elbows me causing me to look at him. He whispers for me to be nice. I feel like a child and I might be acting like one but hell I didn't ask for this. Luckily Gail lets us know that dinner is ready. We go into the dining area and I notice Anastasia sits next to my dad and Ray sits next to me. We eat our dinner and make small talk. I notice Ana doesn't really say much but she pays attention to everything we say and laughs when something is funny. I'm a bit intrigued by her but at the same time, but I still don't want to marry her.

There's no way this would work, there's nothing submissive about Anastasia. She's her own person, I don't see how this would work. Just these few moments we've had I've already thought of a few punishments for her. She knows how to irritate me and get under my skin. It's like she does even try.

Once we're done eating Anastasia insists on helping Gail clean up. Gail said she didn't have to, I was about to say something when my dad said to let it be. We all get a drink and walk to the living room. We make small talk while we wait for Anastasia.

"Christian look I know you aren't happy about this and trust me neither am I but..." Ray starts to say when my dad interrupts him.

"Son, I asked them to come here so please, let's discuss the details calmly." Dad says as Anastasia walks in and sits next to me since Ray and my dad are sitting in the other couch. I'm guessing they did this on purpose.

"I haven't even agreed to this yet." I say.

"Christian we already talked about this." Dad says.

"What!? Just because she agreed doesn't mean I did."

Ray's about to say something when my dad beats him to it.

"Christian nobody said she has agreed to this yet. We are here to discuss the situation and go from there, but..."

"Go from there! Seriously? if I'm going to check out the goods before I agree to this at least she could have dressed up or should I said say look the part, because right now I don't think I'm bu..." I start to say when I feel someone slap me.

I look at Anastasia and I'm about to grab her arm, but she moves away from me. I still feel the sting on my cheek and fuck if that didn't turn me on and piss me off at the same time.

"Christian there is no need for you to disrespect my daughter. You don't know her and you couldn't be more wrong. If you ever touch her you will have to deal with me." Ray says.

"Christian what is wrong with you. Apologize to Ana." Dad says. I know he's upset with me and to be honest I don't know why I said what I said.

Anastasia and I are looking at each other very intensely and neither of us breaks eye contact. It's like we're the only ones here. I want to kiss her, and I want to know what she's thinking but she gives nothing away. I start feeling vulnerable it's like she can see right through me. From the corner of my eye I can see that Taylor is next to Ray keeping him from launching at me. I know Taylor knows I would never do any harm to Anastasia as ironic as that is. She would have to be in the lifestyle and the contract would have to be signed.

"It's alright Carrick. I don't need your son's fake apology. I think it's best that I leave. I'm sorry Carrick, but its obvious Christian doesn't want to give this a chance, since he can't even sit and listen to what anyone has to say." Anastasia says in a calm voice never looking away from me.

I'm surprised at how clam she sounds, she doesn't even sound angry, but I can hear the hurt in her voice. I'm not sure why but I feel bad which is not normal for me. I'm about to say something when Ray starts talking.

"Carrick, you know as well as I do what she's been..." Ray starts to say which catches my attention.

Has she been through something bad or is she just a spoiled princess and no one is allowed to speak to her that way. I've heard how protective Ray is over her and my mom and dad are as well for some reason. I would hear them talk the few times Ray would go over, but I never met Anastasia and I never paid too much attention to the conversations they would have about her. Right now, I wish I would have been paying attention.

"Daddy." Anastasia says and I see my dad put his hand up to stop Ray from talking.

"Annie. I'm sorry for my son's behavior but please just give me a few moments alone with him." Dad says and it pisses me off.

I turn to look at my dad breaking eye contact with Anastasia. When I turn to look at her, I notice she's looking at my dad. For some strange reason I want her to look at me again. My dad gives me his don't fuck with me right now look. I nod at him letting him know we'll talk in my study. I notice my dad whispers something to Ray which causes him to nod.

"Carrick, I don't want to upset Christian even more. The last thing I want is to cause any more trouble." Anastasia says and I wonder why she's blaming herself.

It's not even her fault. I know I was a dick earlier, but I didn't mean to make her think it was her fault I'm in this mess. What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why do I feel bad again. Shit I guess I should give them a chance, because I don't want her blaming herself.

"Anastasia, you don't have to leave. I took out my frustration on you and I know it's not your fault. Just give my dad and me a few minutes to discuss something and we'll be right out." I say. I'm in bit of shock at how sincere that sounded and how I think I just apologized. Hell. I'm surprised I even said anything at all.

From the look on my dad and Taylor's face. I think they are surprised as well. Anastasia is about to say something when Ray beats her to it.

"Christina we will stay only if you promise to respect my daughter." Ray says. I see Anastasia looking at him a bit surprised. I'm guessing she wants to leave.

"I will Ray. I didn't mean any disrespect." I notice Taylor walks back to the security room. My dad and I walk back to my office and he closes the door.

"What is wrong with you son? I have never seen you behave this way. Ana did nothing for you to speak about her like that." Dad says and I know he's pissed.

"Dad to be honest I don't know what came over me. I was just pissed off and I lashed out at the wrong person. How do you expect me to marry her when we don't know each other. What is mom going to say?" I say getting frustrated.

"Look Christian if you think your grandfather is going to give you the company without being married you are greatly mistaken. It's something your grandmother wants and there is no way he will go against her. If you don't believe me then call him and ask him yourself. I thought it'd be easier for you if it was someone we've know. You know Ray, he's a great man so I figured it'd be easier if it was his daughter. Your mother and me know Ana which should be enough." Dad says and I get what he's saying it is better than a complete stranger.

I decide to call grandfather and see what he says because really who else is going to run GEH. I can see my dad is looking at me and he has a smile on. Grandfather answers on the third ring so I put him on speaker, and I can hear my grandmother asking if I found a wife yet. They make it sound so easy.

"Hello Christian, my boy. I'm hoping you're calling with good news." Grandfather says.

"Grandfather, how are you doing?"

"We're doing good Christian but we both know you're not one for small talk." Grandfather says laughing.

"You know me too well grandpa. I'm wondering if I can't find a wife what will happen to GEH?" I ask. I can hear my grandfather sigh. Then I hear my grandmother's voice which surprises me. I don't like it because she can be scary.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey. I'm sure you can find a wonderful lady who will marry you. You just have to put some effort to it, but there's no excuse. You've had more than enough time, but worse case if you DON'T find a wife because I know it's not because you couldn't…." my grandmother says and I can hear my grandfather saying something in the back but I don't understand it. It makes me laugh to hear them argue because it's not really an argument it's weird to explain.

"Sorry baby boy, your grandfather wanted the phone back, but I know you won't take it seriously unless you hear it from me. Any who if you don't get married, we will be selling the company to Baxter Corp. They are willing to pay double of what the company is worth. Now because we love you, we didn't take the money, but they keep insisting so that is our plan b. I know you don't see the point right now darling but one day you'll thank us. None of us are getting younger and we don't want you to be by yourself when your old like us." Grandmother says.

"Thank you, grandmother. I don't want anyone else running GEH. I would like to keep it in the family so don't worry." I say disappointed that they would sell the company.

"I know you'll make us proud Christian you always do. There has to be someone out there that will catch your eye just be open minded to it." Grandmother says as we say our goodbyes.

I look at my dad who is smirking at me and it irritates me. Why did this have to happen. I can always start my own business but then that wouldn't be fair to my grandfather who started GEH and then all my hard work would be a waste. Technically when I started helping my grandfather it was as though I was starting my own company. I made a lot of changes and hired new people. Fuck! Why couldn't this have been easy.

"You win dad. I will go out there and discuss this whole marriage thing." I say. I can see that he is a bit hurt and I don't understand why.

"Son it's not about winning. I don't get why you are so against marriage. It would be nice if you let us know what is really going on. We will love you regardless. We want you happy and your grandparents want to see you happy and to them this is the way to your happiness." Dad says and I just nod.

"Dad I'm sorry to make you feel this way but there is nothing to tell. I just don't understand the marriage thing. You and mom have a great marriage and so do grandmother and grandfather but, I can't explain it. I don't want to have to explain myself to anyone or I don't want someone that's going to have expectations. I will give this a chance." I say as I open the door so that we can walk back into the living room.

We walk to the living room and I notice Ray is sitting on the sofa while Anastasia is looking out the window. I study her a bit more and she is beautiful. Her body is in great shape and even though she looks comfortable she still looks sexy. I want to see her smile because it's not fake, it's sincere and it makes me feel calm. I shake those thoughts away because I'm not going to get soft here.


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV**

Christian and Carrick excuse themselves and walk to what I'm thinking is Christian's study, leaving my dad and me alone. I can't believe he said that, but I guess it's true. In a sense I am selling myself even if it is for my dad to get his surgery. I didn't mean to slap Christian, it was like I wasn't in control of my actions. The next thing I knew I was stepping away from him. I honestly just want to leave. I'm sure I can work two jobs or more to help my dad. I don't mind putting my life on hold because it would be worth it. I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear my dad calling me.

"Annie sweetie you know we can leave if you want. I only agreed to stay because Carrick asked me to give Christian a chance to redeem himself. We know he's really a good man. I owe a lot to Carrick the least I could do is give him this chance. To be honest I've seen that side of him Annie and he is a good person. I just don't know why he acted the way he did." Dad says with an apologetic smile as he hugs me.

I know Carrick helped my dad get me custody of me. I can understand that he feels now is the time to repay him, and to be honest I feel the same way. I know I owe Carrick and my dad my life. That makes me feel a little better about my choice to go along with this.

"Daddy I trust you and I don't mind staying." I say hoping he can't see that I'm lying. I'm not going to go against that.

I keep thinking about this whole thing. If it really wasn't for my dad's surgery and medications, I wouldn't even consider this whole thing. I love my dad and he has done more than he needs to for me so this will be worth it in the end just to see my dad happy.

"Annie you are a terrible liar." Dad says with a chuckle causing me to giggle.

"Daddy are you feeling alright? I mean I know you got angry but are you..." I start to ask when my dad interrupts me.

"Sweetie it will take a lot more than this to take me down. I still have a lot of fight in me." Dad says flexing his arms causing me to laugh. I love that about my dad. He's always had a way of making me laugh or smile.

"Dad it's my turn to take care of you. I love you." I say hugging him.

"I love you back Annie dear. I just want you to be happy. We can always find ways around this baby girl. Don't put this weight on your shoulders."

"I'm strong thanks to you. Let's just see what happens next." I say with a smile as my dad sits on the sofa. I notice how he looks tired.

Gail offers us some drinks and then goes back to the kitchen. I walk towards the windows and look at the beautiful view. Christian is very handsome. He has grayish eyes with copper hair, and you can tell he works out. When we shook hands, I felt a jolt of electricity and butterflies in my stomach. It's funny I've never felt like that before and when he pulled his hand away it made me miss his touch. I know it's silly but still I would have liked to have kept his hand in mine.

The way we were looking at each other so intensely, it was like he was trying to read me. I know I was trying to understand him. He keeps himself so closed off, it's like he's afraid even though he's confident but then again it could just be me who's really feeling like that. I was so lost in his eyes even though at first, he was angry and then his look softened a bit. Just looking at him it was like we were the only two who existed.

I can feel someone staring at me. I'm sure it's Christian because it's like my body can feel his presence. I continue to look out the window trying to ignore that he's looking at me. Through the reflection of the window I see Carrick walk towards my dad. They talk about something quietly. I can feel Christian is walking towards me but doesn't come too close. My dad clears his throat causing me to turn around.

Carrick asks us to please sit down. Of course, he sits next to my dad again. I don't see how he thinks that's a good idea. Christian and I look at each other neither of us saying anything. H then motions for me to sit down first, I walk past him and somehow, I end up tripping. I am able to grab onto the back of the sofa which stops me from falling. I feel strong arms around my waist. I feel that strong energy between us again. I look up to see Christian looking at me and he does not look happy.

"Thank you." I say getting out of his hold.

"You should watch where you step." Christian says looking at me.

"When a person is clumsy like I am it doesn't matter much if I watch my step." I say and I can see my dad smile and Carrick shake his head.

"Ana was always tripping over her own two feet or bumping into things." Carrick says causing my dad to laugh.

"God made me special that way." I say sticking my tongue out at both my dad and Carrick.

I sit down followed by Christian who sits next to me. I see him smirking a little bit. I turn to him with a big smile.

"Are you smirking Mr. Grey? It's nice to know that you do smile. I was worried there for a moment." I say earning me a glare from him. I can hear my dad and Carrick laughing.

"Funny Anastasia. I think we should get this over with." Christian says looking serious again.

"Yes sir!" I say in a mocking manner. I can see my dad trying to tell me to cut it out. I look up at Christian and his eyes have turned darker but he's not angry it's something else.

"Does this mean Christian you have agreed to marry my daughter?" Dad asks.

"Yes, I have. After discussing it with my father I realized it's the best solution." Christian says looking at my dad.

"Please take care of her, just because you aren't happy about this doesn't mean you can disrespect her." Ray says.

"I understand Ray it won't happen again." Christian says.

"Annie, are you okay with this?" Carrick asks. I nod yes because I'm a bit surprised that Christian agreed after all but if my dad is okay with this then so am I.

"How is this going to work?" I ask as Christian rolls his eyes.

I can't believe he rolled his eyes at me, it's kind of cute. I smile and shake away the thought, because not too long ago he was being rude not that I was all nice but still.

"Christian, I had already discussed this with Ray and Ana because they asked but this wedding will happen in a month. We will plan everything for December 12. I will be discussing this with your mother tonight." Carrick says.

"I know you had mentioned it in the office with grandfather dad. I'm not surprised. What is the story we will be telling people about me and Ana?"

"I haven't quite thought about that yet." Carrick says.

"You could say that they met through us. They decided to keep things quite because they didn't want us to be disappointed if it didn't work out since we're old family friends." Dad says and I look at him questionably and all he does is shrug his shoulders. Was my dad thinking about this after all? Did he want this to happen?

"That could work. Luckily the media isn't hounding you too much right now. I know that once news breaks that your grandfather is going to retire, and you'll be CEO of GEH it will all change." Carrick says looking at Christian.

"They will eat up this story fast. You're right it's best to do this soon." Christian says. I can see his jaw tense up.

"Carrick what is Grace going to say about this?" I ask. I don't want her to think the worst of me.

"Annie sweetie, don't worry. I will explain the whole situation to her. She will understand you have nothing to worry about." Carrick says as I smile to him.

"Thank you, Carrick." I say.

"Now the both of you will have to make people think you are truly in love. Especially for the dinner you will have with the Japanese which will be taking place a week after the wedding. I think it's best if Ana starts moving in with you soon so that you can start getting use to each other." Carrick says.

"What?! You have got to be kidding me." Christian says.

"Can't we hold this off for a few more weeks or till the wedding? I don't want to leave my dad alone." I say.

"Sweet heart, I know this is hard, but you won't be leaving your dad alone. Ray will be moving to Seattle a few days after you do. The house is a done deal we just need to wait on a few things." Carrick says.

"I can stay with you dad. Christian can arrange to see each other." I say panicking.

"Anastasia is right. Can't she just come over when I'm done with work and then she can go back home." Christian says. I roll my eyes at the fact that he called me Anastasia again.

"You shouldn't roll your eyes it's rude." Christian says.

"You did it earlier and I didn't say anything. So how is it okay for you to do it but not me." I say.

"I did no such thing." Christian says like I offended him which causes me to laugh making Christian mad.

"You did too." I say as Christian is about to say something my dad interrupts us.

"Annie, Christian there's more important things to discuss."

"Do you have any questions?" Carrick asks with a smile grabbing our attention.

"Is it going to be a small wedding?" I ask. I want it to be small and simple nothing big.

"I think we need to make it a big wedding. I mean you're a girl. Don't you all dream about a big wedding?" Christian says.

"I actually didn't. I'd prefer a small one."

"I'm sure that's not true. It's all for show anyway." Christian says and he's right but I would still like to at least have a say in it.

"We can discuss that later and get Grace's input." Dad says as I nod.

"So back to you moving in with Christian. Annie, I think you should start moving in on Monday. It will give you a day to pack." Carrick says likes it's no big deal.

"That's soon. Can't you give us a week at least to get some things straightened out. It's bad enough that my life is going to be turned upside down with this whole marriage thing." Christian says in a firm voice.

"Your life?!, because you're the only one that it's affecting right?" I say.

"I'm sure it's not going to affect it as much as mine, but that's not the point. Dad I'm asking for a week, she can move in next Monday."

"Christian the sooner you do this the better. We have the wedding to plan, Ana should get use to your house. We still need the two of you to make some kind of appearance together. We also have to let the rest of the family know." Carrick says.

"Why do we even have to make a public appearance? All of a sudden we are making our relationship known. How does that make sense?" Christian says.

"Because now that Annie graduated college and is moving to Seattle. It will make things easier for you to see each other." Dad says and I didn't even think about that.

"When can we talk to Grace?" I ask.

"I was thinking we can all have lunch tomorrow and discuss the wedding." Carrick says as I nod.

"So, it's final I have to move in on Monday?" I ask as my dad and Carrick nod a yes.

"Annie this will give you time to get things ready for the wedding and time to settle in. You and Christian need to get use to each other and learn how to show affection towards each other." Dad says.

"I'm sure we don't need to practice. It has to be easy right?" Christian states.

"Son do you honestly believe that? If you do, then I would like you to show us that you are in love with Annie. If you can convince me and Ray that you're in love, then Ana won't have to move in till Monday like you asked." Carrick says.

"You want me to convince you that I am in love with Anastasia?" Christian asks.

"Is it that hard for you to do?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course not, I can do it. It's just that..." Christian starts to say. I remember Carrick told me not to touch his back or chest.

I reach to grab Christian's hand and move closer to him. Christian tenses a bit but moves closer to me as well and puts his arm around my shoulders. I lean in towards him and keep my hands on his lap where he can see them, which causes him to relax a bit. I can still feel that he is a little tense. Being this close to him is giving me goosebumps and making me nervous in a good way. It's like when we shook hands. I shake off those thoughts and try to focus on trying to convince Carrick and my dad that we can show people we are in love. I lean in closer to him putting my head on his shoulder and I can tell he's uncomfortable, but I keep my hands where he can see them. I try not to laugh because I could only imagine how we look. I decided to intertwine our hands, but Christian won't fully relax.

My dad and Carrick are smiling at us, but I think it's because they are also trying not to laugh. I look up at Christian who looks down at me with a confused look and it causes me to giggle.

"That look is not going to convince anyone that you love me." I say through my giggle.

"Maybe if you weren't moving so much it'd be easier." Christian says.

"I think you need to relax more." I say and before Christian can say anything my dad and Carrick start laughing.

"It's obvious the both of you have a lot of work to do because you're not even close to convincing anyone that you're a couple." Dad says.

"We could tell you are strangers. You can't even be comfortable with each other, but a deal is a deal and Ana will be moving in on Monday." Carrick says with a big smile.

"I still don't see how this is a good idea." Christian says in a pout and it makes him look adorable.

"Christian we've been through this. It's a way for you and Ana to get comfortable with each other and get to know one another better." Carrick says.

Christian just shrugs his shoulders but I can tell he's not happy at all. We all agree to meet for lunch at the Grey's home at twelve to discuss the wedding and get Grace's input as well which makes me happy. This whole thing makes me miss Kate. I wish she was here, and I know I can call her, but I don't want to interrupt her vacation.

"Annie are you okay sweet heart? You seemed miles away." Carrick says looking worried and breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about my best friend and what I should tell her when she gets back in a couple of weeks. We got an apartment together and then she's going to have a lot of questions." I say trying to smile.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out together love bug. This is another reason to move in so you can convince your best friend. I know you want to tell her the truth, but we can sit down and talk to her when she comes back." Carrick says and I nod.

"Annie we can tell her that you came down to Seattle to apply at some places and you ran into Carrick and Christian and the rest is history. I know it will be hard for her to accept it but if she can see you're happy she'll be happy." Dad says.

Since there is nothing else to discuss, we decided to leave. Once we're in the car Carrick decides that we should stay with him tonight instead of going to the hotel. I don't mind because I would like to talk to Grace. She's always been like a mother to me and I've loved her for it.

When we arrive at the house, I get off the car and run towards Grace who is standing in the door way. I don't know why but I start crying and she smiles at me and holds me tighter. We walk inside and she already has a cup of tea waiting for me and it causes me to giggle.

Carrick explains the wedding to Grace leaving out the part about him paying for my dad's surgery and medications. Grace is looking at me with a soft smile and then turns to look at Carrick and gives him a stern look.

"Your telling me you somehow convinced our Annie to marry our son, and Ray you agreed to this?" Grace says looking at both my dad and Carrick.

"Yes love, I figured it's the best solution. Annie will be well taken care of. I promised Ray I'd help find a house and help him move so that he can be closer to Annie. I will also help him get his business going again here in Seattle to help them get back on their feet." Carrick says.

"Annie darling are you sure you are okay with this? Don't get me wrong nothing would make me happier because I believe you would be perfect for my stubborn son, but I also want you to be happy." Grace says.

"I am happy to do this Grace. You and Carrick have done so much for us and now I can do something to help you out. I don't mind at all." I say with a smile.

"If you're sure then you have my blessing darling. You know you don't have to feel like you have to do this." Grace says rubbing my back.

"I know Grace, I'm doing this because I want to. I know it won't be easy since I just met Christian but I'm up for the challenge. I did tell Carrick to draw up a pre-nup because I don't want anyone to think I want to take Christian's money. I will also be looking for a job because I want to make my own money." I say.

"Annie you don't have to do that. We trust you and besides once you're married his money will be your money sweetie." Grace says as I nod my head no.

"That is one of my conditions Grace, it will give me peace of mind." I say.

"Carrick she will have access to Christian's money right? I don't want her worrying about anything." Grace says as Carrick nods a yes and smiles.

"Yes, she will dear." Carrick says proud of himself.

"Well I'm glad." Grace says as I look down at my hands.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Dad asks.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." I say with my best smile.

"Annie you're still not a good liar." Grace says laughing.

"I just don't' want you to think bad about me, part of me feels like I'm..." I start to say when Grace interrupts me.

"Anastasia Rose Steele don't you dare think bad about yourself. Love bug we know what a wonderful, sweet and loving person you are. We also know you are strong willed and have some fight in you even if you are clumsy. There is now way we would think poorly about you. Carrick is right if there is anyone who can bring light into our son's life it would be you and I'm glad Carrick thought of it." Grace says with a smile bringing me closer to her.

"Annie don't forget that we are here for you and if my son needs us to straighten him out don't hesitate to call us and let us know. It's important that you are happy too." Carrick says with a smile.

"I will be here for you as well baby girl, but we want you to be sure in your decision it is not too late to say no." Dad says with a smile.

"Thank you all for making me feel better, I just didn't think I'd be getting married so soon but I will be perfectly fine. I promise but for now I need to go to sleep." I say getting up.

"You can use the same room from when you were younger. It's all set up for you. Good night, sweet dreams and I love you love bug." Grace says hugging me once again.

"Good night, sweet dreams and I love you all to the moon." I say as I giggle and walk up the stairs.

I hear my dad and Carrick yell good night to me and that they love me. I go into the room and take a quick shower. Once I put my pajamas on, I decide to go get a cup of tea to help me sleep. As I start walking down stairs, I can hear my dad and Carrick talking. My dad is telling Carrick how horrible he feels about letting me do this, and that I should be living my own life. Carrick tells my dad that he also feels awful for putting me in this situation and he knows he's a selfish man for wanting me to marry Christian, but he truly believes that at the end both Christian and I will be happy. My dad then tells Carrick how the upside of this all is that I won't have to worry about a thing. I will be able to focus on the things I love and want to do.

I decide to just go back upstairs, and I feel bad that they feel bad but at the same time I'm glad that they feel that way. I trust my dad and Carrick and I know they wouldn't put me in a situation that would hurt me. The look on Grace's face made me feel even better for doing this, I want her to be happy and the way she smiled when I told her I would be okay marring Christian made me feel happy inside. I go to sleep thinking about what tomorrow might bring. If I'm going to face Christian again. I need all the energy I can get.


	5. Chapter 5

**CPOV**

Once my dad, Anastasia, and Ray leave I go to my study where I know Taylor is waiting for me with the background check I asked for.

"What do you have for me Taylor?"

"Sir, it's on your desk but there are few things that are missing from when she was younger. I have Welch looking into that. I did let him know that we need this as soon as possible, he said he'd hopefully have it by tomorrow." Taylor says.

"Is there anything important I need to be aware of?"

"Nothing that would make Ms. Steele a threat." Taylor says and I know he wants to say more but stops himself.

"How is she financially?"

"Mr. Steele has done fairly well for himself and Ms. Steele." Taylor says.

"Taylor can you please tell me more." I know I will see it in the file, but I'd rather hear it from him.

"Mr. Steele owns a carpentry business which was doing really well when he started off but after the divorce and custody battle it's like he let the business go a bit. Mr. Steele then relocated to Montesano with Ms. Steele and also moved the business but it being a small town the business never really picked up. He makes enough to get by, but he now has the school loans to pay for..." Taylor says when I stop him.

"This confirms my suspicions. Anastasia has to be doing it for the money. It's an easy ride for her." I say looking at Taylor and I know he wants to say something.

"You may speak freely Taylor." I say even though there's time when he doesn't wait for me to tell him, he'll just tell me what he thinks but he's always professional.

"Mr. Grey I don't think that's it. I honestly think there's more to this. Ms. Steele seemed humble as well as Mr. Steele." Taylor says and that's true, but it could just be a cover.

"Thank you, Taylor. I don't see any other reason other than she'll be rich from my money. Anastasia probably thinks she can use my money to pay of the loans, and she doesn't have to worry about working. Hell, she doesn't have to worry about anything all her problems will be solved." I say as Taylor just nods at me, but I know he doesn't agree with me.

"Mr. Grey I will give you the rest of the information once I receive it." Taylor says.

"Thank you, Taylor. Tomorrow we will be leaving to my parent's home at eleven. I guess since I'm getting married my future wife will also need a CPO, so if you could please find someone for her. I'm not sure if my grandfather is going to announce his retirement after the wedding or if he will be doing it as planned on New Year's, so be prepared for things to get a little crazy." I say as I sit at my desk.

We know that once news breaks that I will be the full owner of GEH the media will be hounding me, since I'm still pretty young, this is one of the main reasons my mother made sure I stayed behind the scenes till my grandfather fully retired. When my grandfather started off the paparazzi never left him alone, then there were the threats from people he'd fire or deals that didn't go through amongst other things which made life for my grandparents pretty hectic. My dad and grandfather have prepared me for the worst and once in a while there will be a few paparazzi wanting to get answers from me or pictures but thanks to Taylor they don't get very close.

"I'll take care of it, sir." Taylor says breaking me from my thoughts and as he walks out of my study.

I start thinking about Anastasia and I can't believe this. I'm sure she has my dad fooled because why else would she agree to this other than money. If its money that she wants she isn't going to get it that easily. If she thinks I'm going to make things easy for her she is greatly mistaken. I am going to make her regret wanting to marry me for money starting with the wedding. I will hire a wedding planner and not let her have a say in it. I email Andrea to find me a wedding planner by tomorrow and then I head to bed.

The next morning, I wake up and shower, with a mission to make Anastasia regret agreeing to marry me. I check my emails and thankfully Andrea sent me the information of a wedding planner and I write it down so I can talk about it at lunch with my parents today. After eating my breakfast, I start to do some work till it's time to leave. I get lost in my emails and contracts that Taylor comes into my office and lets me know it's time to go. On the drive to my parents I email the wedding planner whose name is Trish letting her know I would like to hire her plan a wedding in a month. I like that she responds fast and at first, she tells me that the time frame isn't much to work with, but it would be best to meet in person. I let her know that she has to run every decision by me, and I will have the final say in everything and she happily agrees. We set up a time to meet on Monday to get things started.

I arrive at my parent's house and Taylor opens the door for me. I can see my dad and Ray outside talking and I walk towards them. They let me know that mom and Anastasia are about done with lunch and if I'm being honest it smells really good. We stay outside and talk for a while about fishing and making a weekend of it soon, which I agree to go with them because I could use time away. I suggest we should invite Elliot as well and they agree to make it a guy's weekend. Anastasia comes outside to let us know lunch is ready. I can't help but look at her. I don't get why my dick reacts to her the way it does, she's not even dressed up but damn she looks good. Anastasia is wearing black warm ups that hug her ass and a muscle shirt and her hair is in waves and she looks beautiful. There's a part of me that just wants to grab her and kiss her. What the fuck am I thinking a kiss. I don't even kiss my submissive.

"Hello Christian." Anastasia says breaking me out of my thoughts and I can see her smiling at me.

"Hello Anastasia." I say walking past her into the house to find my mother.

"You know you could call me Ana." Anastasia says walking right behind me.

"I could but I'd rather call you by your actual name." I say not even looking at her and I can hear her giggle.

I turn to look at her to see what she's giggling at because I don't see what's so funny.

"Are you running from me Christian Grey?" Anastasia asks with a huge smile and I can hear my dad and Ray laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just want to say hi to my mother, besides I'm starving, and it smells really good." I say hoping it's convincing.

"Mmhm." Anastasia says walking past me leaving me there speechless.

After I kiss my mother hello, we all sit down and start to eat. I keep looking at my plate and wonder if this is what smelled really good. It looks simple enough, but it looks messy. I look at my dad who is eating and telling my mom and Anastasia how delicious it is. I look at my mom who has a huge smile on her face and Ray who is laughing.

"You know son, it won't kill you to try it, it's really good. They are pulled pork nachos, it's a new recipe that Ana showed me." Mom says.

"Christian it's not going to kill you to use your fingers just try it. Here I'll feed you your first bite, so you don't get your hands dirty." Anastasia says holding a nacho towards me causing everyone to laugh.

"I can feed myself." I say grabbing one of the nachos with pork and other stuff on it.

It is actually really delicious. I can see Anastasia studying me while my parents and Ray are talking. I pretend not to notice her and continue eating. I ask for seconds which surprises my mom and I can see Anastasia smiling. We eat some desert and then we move into the living room to discuss this marriage thing.

"You know son, Ana actually cooked the whole thing including the cake we had for desert. I only helped her prepare the things. It gives me peace of mind that you will have someone cooking for you on the weekends when Gail is off. I know she leaves meals for you to heat up but there's nothing like having a fresh cooked meal." Mom says as we keep walking to the living room.

"Her cooking is alright. I'm sure Anastasia has an agenda." I say mumbling the last part causing my mom to hit my arm.

"You'd be surprised Christian. Don't judge Ana. Give her a chance she's a great person. Anything is possible son." Mom says as we walk into the living room where my dad, Ray and Ana are already sitting down.

"Is everything alright dear? I thought you two got lost for a moment." Dad says while they all laugh, and I just smile.

"Yes, everything is just fine. Right Christian?" Mom says winking at my dad then looking at me.

"We're good." I say as I sit next to Anastasia once again since Ray is sitting on the recliner and my mom moved to sit next to my dad.

"First thing first. Ana are you sure you still want to do this?" Ray asks and Anastasia says yes making my dad and mom smile.

"Since that's taken care of, I thought you should know that I already hired a wedding planner to take care of the wedding. We don't have to worry about it. I'll be busy at work and Anastasia will be busy doing whatever she'll be doing." I say.

"Christian, you should call her Ana, and what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Mom says and I know she's mad.

"Nothing mom, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just we'll both be busy and given the fact that we only have a month I figured it would be easier this way." I say looking at my mother causing her to smile at me.

"That makes sense. Are you alright with this lovebug?" Mom asks Anastasia. There's no way I'm calling her Ana.

"Thank you, Christian that's very kind of you but I'd rather have a say in it. I'm sure we could pull this off, it could be a simple wedding we don't need much to be honest." Anastasia says and I'm sure she doesn't mean it.

Who wants a small wedding, I know Mia my little sister wants a huge wedding. I've heard her friends say the same thing. Anastasia is probably just saying this to throw me off hoping I don't catch on that she's after my money and to keep fooling my parents.

"None sense, my parents and your dad seem to think you deserve the best so why not give you a big wedding like every girl dream about. Besides I'd have to invite a few business associates and I will have to invite Mr. Ichiro and his brother along with their wives." I say with a smile and I can see Ray eyeing me suspiciously.

"That's very considerate of you son." Dad says and I can see my mom is a bit hesitant but gives me a smile anyway.

"I agree. That's considerate of you darling especially since this wedding is happening so fast and even though it's not something that you two decided to do on your own, I'm glad you thought of it that way. You should also think and ask what Ana want's it her wedding too." Mom says.

"I know mom but I'm sure Anastasia…." I start to say when my mom gives me a stern look. "I mean Ana will be busy with setting up a dinner to introduce her to the rest of the family and then the rehearsal dinner. Even though the wedding planner usually takes care of that, I figured since she only has a month to plan the wedding Ana and you could take care of those two dinners." I say with a smug look on my face.

"Wow son." Dad says.

"Thank you Christian for thinking of this and making it easier for you and my daughter. It means a lot. I'm feeling better about leaving my Annie in your hands." Ray says.

"Thank you Christian, I hadn't thought of that and we also have to figure out when to make public appearances." Anastasia says a little hesitant but with a smile. It's like she knows I'm up to something.

We discuss a few more small details that aren't that important. I also bring up a prenuptial agreement and my mom doesn't even want to hear about that which pisses me off. My dad must notice and tells me we will discuss it later, and that he will take care of that which makes me happy. I can see Ray smile which makes me wonder why, I would think he would be upset about it. I know Anastasia was going to say something before my mother interrupted saying there will be no talk about prenuptials.

"Grace you will help me with the dinners and all those other small details, in between right?" Anastasia asks.

"Ana I would be happy to help you." Mom says hugging Anastasia.

I wish I could hug my mother like that but no matter how hard I try I just can't stand someone touching my chest. It's like it still burns me. My sister is the only one who can hug me but even then, it's not a complete hug. With Scarlet the shit we would do, I would never have to worry with her touching me that's why I enjoy that life style. Fuck I can't even get a sub anymore, or maybe I can sense technically we're not really married and I'm sure Anastasia won't be having sex with me. Even though that would be too risky if I got caught.

"Ana, I arranged for your things to be moved today, but before you or Christian say anything, you won't be moving in till Monday like we agreed." Dad says breaking my thoughts

"Annie, I wanted to tell you, but you had already gone to bed, but it is easier. This way we don't have to stress about it tomorrow. You will be staying here with Carrick and Grace till Monday evening when Christian gets off of work." Ray says.

"This will give Christian time to take care of whatever he needs and when he gets off of work, he can show you around the house and you can settle in." Mom says.

"Actually, why don't the two of you spend some time together right now and get to know each other." Ray says which catches Anastasia off guard because she gives him a what are you thinking look.

"That's a wonderful idea Ray. Christian you can show Ana the inside pool and take a swim, while your dad, myself and Ray go meet Elliot to discuss a few ideas for remodeling." Mom says and I can see Anastasia doesn't like the idea.

I wonder what they plan on remodeling. I think the house looks great as it is, but then this could be the house that Ray is going to be buying or should I say I'll probably end up paying for once Anastasia has access to my money.

"I think it's a bit cold for swimming even if it's indoors." Anastasia says.

"I agree we wouldn't want Anastasia to get sick before the wedding." I say glad that she thought of that excuse.

"But why don't you walk me through your house instead that way we don't have to rush everything Monday evening since I'm sure you'll be working Tuesday and won't want to stay up late." Anastasia says looking at me and she has a point I don't want to spend my Monday evening showing her around, but I also don't want to do it now.

"I..." I start to say when my mom interrupts me.

"That's a wonderful idea, isn't it Christian?" Mom is giving a warning look.

"Sure." I say not too happy about the idea.

My parents along with Ray leave and I turn to look at Anastasia who is holding her hand out to me and I just stare at it. I don't see how she would think I would hold her hand. I start walking out when she calls out to me.

"Christian. That's not very gentlemen like. We might as well start practicing now, don't you think so we can get used to it." Anastasia says with a smile.

"We're only walking outside to the SUV. Who's going to see us Anastasia?"

"No one has to see us Christian. That's a good thing I'll only have to hold your hand for a short while, but that's not the point. We have to get comfortable with each other make everyone believe we're in love we might as well start now." Anastasia raises her eyebrows at me, it's times like this I want to spank her and make her do as I say.

"Fine, I still think it's pointless." I say grabbing her hand and we start walking outside.

We reach the SUV where Taylor has the door open for us and Anastasia pulls her and out of mine. I turn to look at her and she doesn't look happy.

"Aren't you going to get in?"

"Christian we are supposed to be convincing as a couple. You pretty much dragged me out of the house, it wouldn't hurt you put some effort into this." Anastasia says.

"I held your hand Anastasia what else do you want? It's not like anyone is looking at us anyway." I say getting frustrated.

"No one has to be looking at us Christian. Why is this so hard for you? Why does anyone have to be watching? The more we do this whether people are watching or not the easier it will be for us to do it when people are looking, quit trying to make it hard." Anastasia says just as frustrated as me and fuck if I don't want to kiss her not only to shut her up but because she looks so hot the way she's breathing. I guess I did drag her out.

"I think we were convincing enough, it's not like you could see what we looked like. I'm not making it hard but we're just walking to the SUV, it is pointless to pretend now." I say stepping closer to her.

"You're kidding right? Don't you think you should take advantage of every chance we get to try and get comfortable with each other. Do you not realize how fast this month is going to come to an end? Think about it Christian in reality we don't even have a month because we have to go out in public, and then at the dinner we will have with your family, you'll have to be affectionate with me." Anastasia says. She has a point.

"I think we did good walking out to the SUV. I didn't let go of your hand, I held it the hole time. In fact, you're the one who pulled out of my grasp. You're the one who has to be convincing not me, my family knows how I am, so they don't expect me to be to affectionate as you say." I say getting mad.

"Let's ask your driver then." Anastasia says turning to Taylor.

"He's my CPO." I say correcting her.

"Hi, I'm Ana..." Anastasia starts to say when I interrupt her and it's kind of cute and funny how she's getting irritated.

"Taylor already knows who you are Anastasia. It's his job to know." I say with a smirk as Anastasia turns to look at me and sticks out her tongue.

"Maybe if you would talk to me, I would know these things and for your information it would help to know all this. Sorry Taylor, it's nice to meet you by the way." Anastasia says with a smile while shaking Taylor's hand.

"Well you get in so we can leave now." I say feeling strange that she's shaking Taylor's hand and I can see he wants to laugh but keeps a straight face, but I know he's amused.

"You're so rude you know that, but any who. Taylor, I hate to put you on the spot like this, but we need your honest opinion. Did Christian and I look like a real couple just now with the way he was holding my hand as he says? I think he was actually dragging me but if you didn't know us what would you think?" Anastasia asks Taylor.

"Taylor doesn't have to answer that, and what does it matter? Just get inside now so we can leave because I have better things to take care of." I say in my dom voice which cause Anastasia to look at me and she seems a little sad that I talked to her like that. I don't want her to be sad.

What the fuck since when do I care what she thinks or if she's sad?

"Taylor it's not very nice to keep a lady waiting and you look like you were from the military like my daddy was so I'm sure you'll answer my question." Anastasia says not looking at me and part of me wants her to look at me.

"I was military mam, and to be honest I would have thought Mr. Grey was trying to throw you out of the house. You could barely keep up with his steps. No disrespect to you sir, but we all know you're not happy with this situation and it shows." Taylor says and I can see Anastasia smiling.

"Thank you, Taylor for your honesty." Anastasia says.

"It doesn't matter right now because no one was looking. We're not trying to impress anyone right now and what do you care if we pull this off or not? It won't make a difference if we start now or Monday."

"Why do you want to wait till the last minute? Give it a chance. I'm asking you to get to know me. You might like me a little and it will make things easier. It's not hard to put some effort into it." Anastasia says.

"You're asking me! Really Anastasia because from what I remember you agreed to this and I had no real choice but go along with it. You expect me to like you and get to know you well guess what it's not going to happen because unlike you I'm not getting an easy ride out of this. I have to work hard to keep my grandfather's company going. We'll pretend when I say so and when I feel like it because this is all we'll be doing is pretending." I yell. I can see Anastasia's eyes water not because she's scared, but she looks so hurt and I feel bad now.

I don't know why I feel bad, I've never felt this way not even for my subs when they seem to flinch or cower away from me. I had notice Taylor move closer to us, but I didn't pay too much attention till now that I see he is in front of me getting between me and Anastasia.

"Sir, I need you to calm down." Taylor says looking me in the eyes and I know he's not happy at all. I don't give a fuck he works for me.

"Miss Steele are you alright?" Taylor says as he turns to Anastasia who nods a yes to him and gives him a sad smile.

"Yes, Taylor thank you." Anastasia says wiping away the tears.

"Anas…." I say when she interrupts me.

"You're right Christian. It's all fake and I shouldn't push it. I'm sorry that you think so little of me, but I guess it's my own fault for agreeing to this. I'll be at your house Monday evening like originally planned. Goodbye Christian. Taylor enjoy the rest of your day I'll be seeing you on Monday." Anastasia says and I can see that she's trying hard not to cry.

She turns to run towards the house when I grab her arm which causes her to turn to me. She pulls her arm out of my grasp.

"I didn't…." I start to say when Anastasia start talking once again interrupting me.

"Look Christian there's nothing left to say. Gail can do it, besides I don't want to keep you any longer since you're a busy man and you have better things to do. Don't worry about Monday I'm sure Gail can show me around that way I won't bother you unless it's necessary." Anastasia says turning to walk inside my parent's house.

Fuck! I don't know why I care, but I don't want to see her cry. I'm about to go after her when Taylor stops me.

"Sir, I think its best you give her some time. I think you need time to calm down." Taylor says.

"Taylor I'm fine." I say trying to sound calm.

"Sir trust me. I would rather you go apologize to her right now and make things right, but she is pretty hurt and anything you say at this point isn't going to mean anything especially after what you said. Believe me it's best to wait till tomorrow because given the circumstances right now if you go in there, things will only end worse." Taylor says and I know he's right.

"You're right Taylor. Thank you." I say surprising both me and him because I would never admit someone is right and I hardly thank anyone.

We get into the SUV and drive home. I ask Taylor to take me to the mansion instead of Escala. I sent a text to my mother letting her know that I will show Anastasia around tomorrow since we weren't able to do so today. I don't want to tell my mother too much because I'm not sure what Anastasia will tell them. Part of me thinks she'll go crying to them and part of me hopes she'll tell them some excuse, so I don't look like the ass I know I was. I have to find a good excuse to come back tomorrow.

"Sir, I'm sure your mother would love to have you over for breakfast." Taylor says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, she would. I hadn't thought of that." I say with a smile as I send a text to my mother letting her know I'll be there for breakfast. I just have to figure out how to make things less intense with Anastasia.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV**

I wake up Monday morning dreading what is to come this evening. I hope Gail or Taylor are the ones to show me around the house instead of Christian. After he left Saturday, I made myself a tea after I cleaned my face so that no one would tell I was crying. I decided we'll do this at Christian's pace, and I won't be pushing him like I did that day. Sunday morning aunt Grace woke me up so we could have a girl's day. We went to the spa and then we went to look at wedding dresses. We also went looking for a place to hold the dinner to officially announce mine and Christian's engagement to the rest of the family. I told Grace it might be a good idea to ask Christian if we could have the family dinner at his house it'd be more appropriate, and I can cook because it helps me relax. I was thankful that she agreed and said she'd talk to Christian about it.

After we were done looking at dresses, we had some lunch and went shopping for Mia since she'd be home this weekend which I'm excited about. Kate also called me to let me know she'll be coming back home this weekend as well and I'm excited and nervous about. When Grace and I finally got home that evening my dad and Carrick told me that Christian showed up for breakfast and had asked for me, which was a bit surprising. They said he even had lunch with them and according to Carrick that's something Christian wouldn't have normally done. It made me happy to see Carrick so happy that Christian spent most of the day with him and my dad.

We all sit down in the living room and talk. Grace asks me why I didn't go with Christian to the house yesterday and I was hoping they didn't ask. I told them that I just wasn't up for it after all and I had decided to work on a few things. I thought it be best to let Christian take care of what he needed so he wouldn't be so rushed, that way on Monday we can focus on us getting comfortable with each other and all that other stuff. Luckily for me they believe me this time.

There's a knock on the door to the room I'm staying in, well my room like Grace says. I hope it's not Christian. I'm not ready to face him yet.

"Come in." I say a bit hesitant.

"I'm glad you're up baby girl. Grace and Carrick already left for work and I'm about to go back to Montesano to start moving the rest of our stuff. Carrick hired some movers to help me out so I will be back tomorrow evening. I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I left." Dad says with a smile as he sits at the foot of my bed.

"I'm good dad. I'm just a bit nervous but I will be alright. Thank you for waiting to see me before you left." I say with a smile.

"I wouldn't leave before seeing you. I know how worried you'd be baby girl. I will call you when I get there." Dad says patting my leg.

"Daddy did you already schedule your surgery and all those appointments?"

"Yes, Annie dear." Dad says making me laugh.

"Dad."

"Annie it's been taken care of. I already scheduled it. Grace recommended me to the best cardiologist there is. They are going to run some test it's more of a second opinion to make sure nothing else is going on. I have all my appointments set as well." Dad says as I nod.

"Daddy promise you'll come back safely." I say sticking out my picking causing my dad to laugh.

He intertwines his pinky with mine and promises. He lets me know that my car is outside. They brought it here this morning in case I need to go out. I tell him I'm going to make a few applications today since I have the car. I decide to call Taylor to ask Christian if I can take the resto of my clothes earlier, but I won't tell my dad that because then he'll ask questions and I don't want him worrying. I walk my dad to the door, and I make sure he has his coffee.

I walk back up the stairs to take a shower and start getting ready. I get my resume and head out the door making sure I have everything. I make some applications at a few publishing houses and I actually get interviewed at one of them. SIP is a small publishing house and, I feel good about it. I just hope I get a call back it would be a good start for me to get some experience. I decided to grab some lunch at a small deli where I bump into Taylor who smiles at me and it makes me miss my dad.

"Hello Miss Steele. Are you alright?" Taylor asks. I'm guessing he is sensing my sudden sadness.

"Hi Taylor. I'm fine I just miss my dad. He left this morning and even though he'll be coming back tomorrow evening I just wish he was here with me. How is your day going so far?" I say with a smile.

"I'm good Miss Steele. I'm actually grabbing lunch for the boss. He's been so busy with meetings and trying to finish up so he can be home for when you arrive."

"Taylor you can call me Ana? It feels odd being called Miss Steele."

"I might get fired mam." Taylor says causing me to laugh.

"We wouldn't want that. I'm glad I ran into to. I wanted to ask if it would be alright if I can the rest of my stuff to Christian's house, so we don't have to do it all this evening." I say with a smile.

"I don't see a problem with that. We could go run it by Christian. You could come with me when I take him his lunch."

"I was thinking maybe I could wait till this evening before seeing the boss." I say causing Taylor to chuckle.

"He's not that bad Miss Steele. His temper can use some work, but he is a good man. You won't have to worry about a thing. I'll be right beside you." Taylor says causing me to smile.

"I'm sure he's busy. It would be better if you call me once you've asked him." I say as Taylor orders Christian's sandwich. Taylor then gives me a stern look like the one my dad gives me letting me know I should just get this over with now. We get our food and head over to GEH. Taylor lets me know it's faster if we walk and he'll bring me back to my car when we're done. We go to the security office to leave mine and Taylors sandwiches. Then we go up to take Christian's his.

We step out of the elevator and Taylor greets a beautiful blonde lady named Andrea. She lets Taylor know that he can go right in because Christian just finishing up with his appointment. I notice a look that Taylor and Andrea give one other. I wonder what that is about. I also noticed that she said appointment and not meeting maybe it has to do with that. Taylor knocks on the door and then squeezes my shoulder for reassurance. I can hear Christian yell for Taylor to come in.

"Sir. I have someone with me. We would like to discuss something with you." Taylor says which is odd to me why doesn't he just say my name.

"Just come in Taylor." Christian says.

I walk in behind Taylor and notice an older blonde woman. She looks to be Graces age maybe older but with the surgery she's had I can't really tell. She doesn't look to bad, but she looks mean. I can see her look at me from head to toe. Taylor stands in front of me and then the woman turns to Christian giving him a questioning look.

"I'll see you later Scarlet." Christian says as she walks closer to him in a seductive way. She kisses him on the cheek really close to his lips. I study them both. I notice how Scarlet as Christian called her, puts her hands on his forearms and he doesn't seem to mind at all. When she kissed his cheek, she stayed there for a while. It was like she was claiming her territory, but I also notice that Christian pulled back a bit. I wonder if they are together. It just seems like there's more to them. I wonder if this is the reason Taylor and Andrea shared that look earlier. It's like they didn't like the person Christian was with. I look at Taylor who nods at me to let it go.

"Of course, darling and remember I'm here for whatever you need." She says trying to sound sexy.

Scarlet turns back to where Taylor and I are. She gives Taylor a dismissive look and then looks directly at me. I don't like how she doesn't even acknowledge Taylor.

"Who is this darling?" Scarlet asks.

"That's none of your business Scarlet. Now if you'll excuse us." Christian says looking at Scarlet.

"Christian you're too stressed. I think you should come by for dinner tonight so..." Scarlet starts to say when Christian interrupts her.

I get he doesn't like me but why wouldn't he introduce us. Then again why would he introduce me to someone he is probably involved with. Maybe I'm just too tired and my mind is playing tricks on me or it could be the hunger. That has to be it because it would be so weird if they were involved.

"That's enough Scarlet now leave." Christian almost shouts and she looks at him like she's offended.

Scarlet leaves slamming the door. Christian turns to look at me and I'm trying to figure out what just happened. Was she asking him to come over for more than just dinner. That would mean they are involved. Is Christian into older women and is that why he doesn't want to get married. It would make sense but that still doesn't excuse the way he acted with me.

"What do you need Anastasia?" Christian says looking even more serious.

You would think he would apologize, but he just acts like nothing happened. I don't see how Carrick and Grace think I will be good for Christian when all I seem to do is piss him off.

"Anastasia." Christian says breaking me from my thoughts. I notice Taylor giving me a worried look.

"Sorry. I dazed off. I know you're really busy, so I'll get straight to it. I had asked Taylor if I take rest of my things to your house when I get to your parent's home instead of waiting for this evening. It would make things easier I would think." I say looking Christian straight in the eyes. God I can get lost in those eyes.

"I'll take care of it." Christian says turning to walk back to his desk.

"What exactly does that mean Christian?" I ask feeling confused. all I wanted was a yes or no.

"It means I'll take care of it. It's not that hard to understand." Christian says.

"A simple yes or now would have done Christian." He runs his hands through his hair and lets out a sigh. "You know what Christian. Forget it I asked. I'll let you get back to work. If you'll excuse me." I say as I start walking out.

"Anastasia!" Christian yells but I just keep walking with Taylor behind me.

"I'll take care of it, sir." Taylor tells Christian as we get into the elevator. I feel relieved that the doors are about to close but then Christian decides to get in with us. I decide not to look at him and I know it's bugging him because he moves closer to me.

"Anastasia. I'll have someone move your things that's all I meant." Christian tells me. I can feel him looking at me, but I still won't look up at him.

"Thank you but that's not necessary. It's not much, just a couple of boxes of my clothes. There's no point in wasting..." I start to say when Christian interrupts me. I notice Taylor move closer to us.

"Damit Anastasia!" Christian says in almost a yell.

"Sir." Taylor says as Christian looks at him.

"Anastasia just let me handle it. It's not a big deal." I can still feel him looking at me and all I do is nod.

"Thank you. I'll have my things ready as soon as I get to your parent's home." I say finally looking up at him. I can see a hint of a smile. I want to say something but think better of it.

"Taylor, I don't want to keep you from eating your lunch so I can walk to my car by myself. Besides there's a book store I want to go to." I say. I notice Christian is studying us and it almost seems like he's jealous but that would be ridiculous since he doesn't even like me.

"Yes, Taylor why don't you go eat your lunch since we will be meeting Sawyer in a while. I'll walk Anastasia to her car." Christian says making me look up at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I say before I realize I said it out loud. I can see Taylor wants to laugh.

"Why the hell not?!" Christian asks.

"Because we could barely talk a few seconds without arguing about something. Imagine doing it in public where people can see us and take pictures if they recognize you." I say proudly.

I would like him to argue that point. I know he's thinking about it. I look at Taylor who I think is in shock. I'm not sure if it's because Christian offered to walk me to my car or it's something else because he doesn't seem to be saying anything.

"We won't speak to each other." Christian says.

"That's ridiculous Christian. You said it yourself you'll be meeting with someone shortly. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." I say as I start walking away when Christian stands in front of me stopping me.

"Sir. Miss Steele is right. We can't risk people seeing you argue in public. I'll have Reynolds walk her to the car. I don't think it would be possible for the two of you not to say something to one another." Taylor says and I'm glad he stepped in.

"Taylor we'll be fine." Christian says as Taylor walks closer to Christian whispering something to him. All I hear is Scarlet and something about curious. I wish I could hear them better to know what that woman has to do with anything.

"Reynolds will walk you to your car." Christian says. I notice he doesn't look to happy.

I turn to look at Taylor wondering who Reynolds is but then I notice a man dressed like Taylor walking towards us. "This isn't necessary. I'm fine all on my own. I still want to go to that bookstore I mentioned." I can't help but giggle. I look around and notice people looking at us. I see that Christian has noticed as well.

"Everyone needs to get back to work now." Christian yells at everyone and they all scatter leaving the lobby and going to their offices I'm guessing.

I know I shouldn't laugh but its funny nobody knows who I am. Christian grabs my arm and we start walking. I try to pull out of his arm, but he just holds me closer. Taylor is right by my side and I look at him letting him know I'm fine. I notice Reynolds is following behind us. We get into an office and Christian closes the door and finally let's go of my arm.

"You could have asked me nicely to step into an office. You didn't have to drag me." I say looking at Christian.

"We were getting an audience in the lobby Anastasia. I'm sure you wouldn't have come that easily." Christian says trying to stay calm.

I notice that this time Reynolds move closer to us. Christian glares at him but Reynolds doesn't move. I wonder how bad Christian's temper really is. Is Christian capable of hurting me. I don't think he would because I know Grace, Carrick or my dad would put me in a situation like that especially when they know what I've been through. I shake off my thoughts.

"I guess now you won't find out because you didn't even bother to ask. Did you?" I say rubbing my arm. It's not because he hurt me, but I think when I tried to pull out of his arm I might have moved wrong. I can see Christian looking at me and it's like he's worried.

"Did I hurt you?" Christian asks. I can hear the worry and sincerity in his voice. I also notice Taylor as well as Reynolds don't look happy.

"I think when I tried to get out of your hold, I moved wrong or something, but you weren't holding on tight enough to hurt me. All you did was pull me closer to you."

"Are you sure?" Christian asks. It makes me smile that he seems to care.

"Thank you for worrying Christian but I'm fine really." I smile looking at him.

"I just don't want you suing me or anything." Christian says which cause me to feel hurt. I guess he wouldn't care. He did tell me all we will ever do is pretend, but the look on his face tells me he was concerned.

"Don't worry Mr. Grey I wouldn't do a thing like that. Now what did you want to discuss since your dragged me here." I say not looking at him.

"Reynolds will be walking you to your car Anastasia and it is necessary because you will have to get use to someone being with you once we're married. Is it hard for you to just go with what I say? Christian says and I look up at him hoping he doesn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"Is it hard for you to explain that in the first place to me? Or asking me about it instead of just demanding it. You need to learn to discuss these things with me Christian." I say.

"Why do you make things so complicated. I have enough going on. I don't need to be explaining every little thing to you." Christian says in a firm voice.

"Right because I have to take orders..." I start to say when I hear Taylor clear his throat. Both Christian and I look at Taylor who shakes his head at us.

"This isn't the place or time to do this. Miss Steele it would be best to allow Reynolds to accompany you for today wherever you need to go. Sir, Sawyer is already here to meet with us. We will finish this when we meet at home tonight." Taylor says. I can see Reynolds looks relieved.

Christian walks out of the office with Taylor right behind him. I look at Reynolds who only shrugs his shoulders at me. We walk out of GEH and it looks like it's going to rain. I walk towards the book store with Reynolds right behind me. He keeps his distance and I'm glad but at the same time knowing he's there makes me feel odd. I walk into the book store and look around for a while. I'm surprised Reynolds didn't walk inside with me. I decide to leave and come back at another time because I feel bad knowing Reynolds is just waiting for me. I walk outside and look for Reynolds, but I don't see him anywhere. I decided to walk to my car anyway. I don't get to far when I stop in my tracks when I notice the blonde woman that was in Christian's office walking towards me. Scarlett was her name if I remember correctly and she looks pissed. It couldn't be at me. I haven't even spoken to her. She finally reaches me and just looks at me like I'm something disgusting.

"Well hello there. It seems like we didn't have time to introduce ourselves earlier but I'm Scarlet Acker, and you are?" Scarlet asks with the fakest smile I have ever seen.

This lady is something else. Does she not think I didn't know how she looked at me a few seconds ago. Now she's trying to act like she is being nice.

"It's nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I say with my own fake smile.

"I didn't catch your name." Scarlet says trying to sound nice.

"That's because I didn't tell you my name." I say as I start walking away.

"You should really learn some manners." Scarlet says. Before I know it, Reynolds is by my side.

I smile up at him and we start walking to where my car is. I turn to Reynolds who has his phone in his hand.

"Reynolds what exactly did Scarlet want with me?"

"I'm not sure Miss Steele." Reynolds says looking at me. I can tell he's not comfortable with me asking questions.

"But you have an idea."

"I think she wants to get as much information as she can." Reynolds says.

"What is her relationship with Christian?"

"You'd have to ask Mr. Grey." Reynolds says with a smirk as I smile at him.

"I thought I'd try." I say as I get in the car.

"Drive safe Miss Steele." Reynolds says.

"Thank you, Reynolds and don't let the wicked witch get you. It seems she likes the young ones." Reynolds laughs. I drive off and head to Grace's house. As I drive up the drive way. I notice a SUV parked outside. I can see a man loading a box in to the vehicle. I walk towards him and see that it's my box.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my stuff?"

"I'm Ryan. Mr. Grey asked me to move these items to his house."

Of course, Christian would do something like this. Did he not think to wait till I got here. I know I should be thankful, but he could have waited. How does he know what things mine are. Ryan tells that all I would need to pack are my more personal items. I'm embarrassed but thankful that he didn't touch my underwear and stuff. I thank him and start walking inside when Ryan also tells me that Christian will be picking me up at six and I should be ready to go.

I shake my head of course he expects me to be ready to go. The rest of the day goes by fast. I spoke to my dad who is doing great and might be home earlier tomorrow since Carrick send a few men to help him out. Grace and Carrick come home a little after four. They tell me about their days, and we all talk some more while they wait for dinner to be ready. They ask me if I'm ready to move in with Christian and I tell them it will be an adventure for me which causes them to laugh.

Elliot walks in moments later. It's been a while since I've seen him. Elliot gives me a big hug which makes me laugh. We all go into the living room to catch up. It feels good to just relax and laugh. Elliot tells me he's been talking to a girl and he really likes her. He tells me that he feels weird because he's actually been good even though they aren't official, yet which makes me laugh because he seems a bit shocked. Elliot tells me what else he's been up to and he also makes me laugh. We hear Christian's voice which causes us to look towards him. Elliot winks at me with a huge smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

Fucking Hell! I don't know why I didn't cancel my meeting with Scarlet. It's not like we actually discussed the salons. I'm her silent partner and I really don't care too much for those salons, but my money does go into it, so I need to make sure the numbers are good. We meet once a month or so just to go over them, but today I just wasn't in the mood. All she wanted to talk about today was finding me a new sub. She also offered to sub for me just like old times. I don't know how many times I've turned her down and she still doesn't get the hint. Scarlet then changed the subject and tried to find out if I had found someone to marry yet. I didn't even bother answering her and luckily for me Taylor walked in. When he told me, he wasn't alone I thought maybe Sawyer came by earlier, but it turned out to be Anastasia and part of me was actually happy to see her, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

Scarlet gave me the kiss on the cheek like she always does when we say bye but for some reason having Anastasia looking at us made me want to pull away from Scarlet. Then when she lingered a little longer than usual it made question what she was doing. I then realized it was all for show for Anastasia and it pissed me off. I'll have to talk to Scarlet about it later even though I know she's mad because I made her leave without telling her who Anastasia was, but I really don't care if she's mad.

Things didn't get better after that. Once again Anastasia and I got into another little argument. I don't get why is it so hard for her to just follow orders. I swear she'll be the death of me. I know there are things she should be aware of but at the same time I don't have time to explain everything to her. Why does she have to defy me at every moment. Like when we were at the lobby. I didn't think I grabbed Anastasia that hard but when I saw her rubbing her arm, I felt awful and even though she said it wasn't me I didn't quite believe her. I know Reynolds and Taylor were pissed and I don't blame them, but they seemed to relax when Anastasia said it wasn't me and confirmed that I didn't grab her hard.

I don't get why I feel awful when it comes to Anastasia. I even offered to walk her to her car which is something I would never do, hell I've never done it for any of my subs. I always have Taylor or Reynolds do it. I honestly didn't care about being seen in public with Anastasia, we could always fix anything that would pop out in the magazines by saying it was a lover's quarrel. I don't think anyone would really take a picture of us.

Taylor did bring up a good point about Scarlet waiting outside to see who Anastasia is and if I went outside with her it would just make Scarlet more curious. Right now, I don't need her meddling in my business or trying to get to Anastasia. I was more pissed that Scarlet approached Anastasia but when Reynolds told me Anastasia didn't give any information to Scarlet, I felt good. Now I have to figure out what Scarlet is up to. I know Taylor feels the same way, not that Scarlet would physically hurt Anastasia, but I don't need her telling her my secrets. Scarlet has always been protective of me, so I know she'll try to test Anastasia. I need to make sure that doesn't happen it will raise a lot of questions with my parents and that is the last thing I need.

Taylor lets me know we have arrived at my parent's house, I didn't even realize because I was so lost in my thoughts. I walk in and I'm greeted by my parents who are in the kitchen talking. Mom lets me know Anastasia is in the living room talking to Elliot. I can hear her laughing and for some reason that makes me smile. I can see my mom and dad smiling really big at the fact that I'm smiling. I clear my throat and put my serious face on. When I walk to the living room Anastasia is sitting with Elliot and she looks so relaxed which makes me mad to see her this carefree with someone else.

"I'm glad you're having a good time." I say. I can see Anastasia look up at me with her beautiful smile.

"Christian what a surprise. It's good to see you. Have you met my sweet Ana?" Elliot asks as he stands to shake my hand. What the fuck? His Ana? Did they date or something and who does he think he is calling her his, she's mine. What am I thinking she's not mine all this is for show nothing more. I'm about to sit down next to Anastasia but Elliot beats me to it. I sit on the recliner instead. Who does he think he is sitting next to her, she's my future wife. What is wrong with me why do I even care? Elliot leans towards her and puts his arm around her shoulders. It bothers me that he does that. Anastasia smiles and pulls away from him a little bit, but all Elliot does is pull her closer to him.

"Christian I was just asking Ana if she'd like to go out on Saturday. You know since Mia is coming into town, we can all go out to dinner and have a few drinks. You should join us it will be fun." Elliot tells me.

"I was about to tell you that I have..." Anastasia starts to say when Elliot interrupts her causing her to laugh. He reminds me of Mia, it's like he's so excited it's not like him.

"Sweet Ana. You can't say no, it's been forever since we've seen each other. Since we're on the subject you have to stay for dinner and you'll of course be sitting next to me." Elliot says wiggling his eyes brows at her.

"Elliot!" I yell when he looks at me with a smug smile.

"Sorry lil bro, you'll have to find your own little lady, because Ana is mine. I mean you can't blame me look at her. I can't help myself she's just so beautiful…." Elliot starts to say when Anastasia interrupts him.

"Elliot you should know that I'm…." Anastasia starts to say when Elliot of course interrupts her again.

"If you're worried about my brother over there don't be, he's not as scary as he looks. Besides your my date tonight…." Elliot tells Anastasia as he grabs her hand again and tries to kiss it, but she pulls her hand away from him.

"Elliot! Keep your lips to yourself and stop flirting with my fiancé." I yell causing Anastasia to look up at me confused. I know I'm confused too. I don't know why I just said that. Before I know it, I'm reaching for her hand and pull her next to me. Elliot is eyeing me suspiciously but then he starts laughing and I don't get why.

"Ana you break my heart. Are you really going to marry my brother when you can have me." Elliot says in a pout pretending to be hurt.

"Elliot you something else." Anastasia tells him as she rolls her eyes. I'm glad she isn't buying into his lines. It's ridiculous. "What can I say he won my heart." Anastasia responds to Elliot as she looks up at me.

"Well you're not married yet so we can still have fun. Saturday you will dance with me, it gives me time to change your mind. You know it's not too late to back out." Elliot says with a smile. I tighten my fist because I don't like that he is so comfortable with her and Anastasia with him.

"Elliot what the fuck!" I growl causing Elliot to laugh even harder.

"Relax Christian I'm just messing with you. Mom and dad told me you were marrying our little Annie here and at first, I couldn't believe it but seeing you get all jealous and stuff. I know you'll take care of Ana and I don't have to worry." Elliot tells me shaking my hand as he congratulates us.

We end up staying for dinner with my parents. I make sure to sit next to Anastasia but of course Elliot does to. I can see my parents are studying me. Mom and Anastasia start talking about the family dinner and they decide to do it Sunday evening giving them this week to prepare. My mom seems so excited and it makes me happy to see her that way and to know I'm part of making her happy even if this wedding is for show. My dad talks about the fishing trip for next weekend and Elliot mentions that we should just make it a bachelor party since I'm not into the whole partying all night. It's actually a good idea.

Elliot then asks why I'm not all over Anastasia since we're engaged. If it were him, he'd have his hands all over her. Anastasia looks at me with a I told you so look, and I just ignore her.

"Elliot you know your brother isn't one to be very affectionate. When he is it's very romantic and he has his sweet moments too." Anastasia tells him while she squeezes my hand slowly. It's like she's letting me know what she plans on doing. I notice my dad and mom smile really big and my dad winks at me.

"But still, come one Christian other than the jealousy you can't even tell Ana is your bride to be. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for the both of you but I can tell you right now if Ana was mine, I'd make sure everyone knew it." Elliot says with a smirk.

"Elliot, I get what you're saying and we're working on it." I respond. I lean over to kiss Anastasia on the cheek and fuck me the electricity I feel when my lips touched her cheek was odd to me. I've never felt anything like that before.

"I'm just saying little bro don't get all jealous on Saturday when guys are asking Annie here to dance. I'm your brother so I'll accept that explanation but to be honest I still don't buy it. I think something else is going on here. Don't take this the wrong way but like I said before if it wasn't for you getting jealous lil bro, I wouldn't have thought you had any feelings for Ana. You didn't even try to move me to sit next to her. Even now sitting here and watching both of you something seems off. You've hardly spoken to each other, there's been no contact what so ever until I pointed it out. It's like you're barely even friends." Elliot tells us, and I can see my dad looking at me. He doesn't look happy and to be honest I don't blame him.

If Elliot can point something like this out, there is no way we'll convince anyone else. My mom looks like she's thinking about something but still she smiles at me.

"Elliot darling give them a break. When has your brother ever come home for dinner and he did come to pick Annie up instead of sending Taylor. He's a working progress but you'll see the more time you spend with them, you'll see how well they are together." Mom says and I mouth a thank you to her.

It seems like Elliot believes my mom and thankfully he drops the subject. We continue to talk a bit more and then Anastasia and I head to my home after saying our goodbyes. Elliot pulls me to the side and apologizes saying he didn't mean anything from it. He just wants to make sure that nothing comes between us especially since I'll be in the spot light soon and I know he's right.

We get into the SUV and I know Anastasia wants to say something because she's biting her bottom lip which makes me her look sexy. I shake off those thoughts and turn to look out the window hopefully she'll wait till we get home.

"Christian." Anastasia calls my name and I turn to look at her. "Doesn't what Elliot said bother you? I mean he's your brother. Imagine how the rest of the family is going to react. He did have a good point and if you think that was bad when Kate sees us, she'll be giving us the third degree and she won't drop it as easily."

"Anastasia we'll talk about this later, were almost home."

"You know you're going to have to stop calling Anastasia. We do have to discuss this Christian." Anastasia says.

Luckily for me we arrive, and Taylor opens the door for us. We walk into the mansion and I tell Taylor to meet me in the study in a few minutes with Sawyer. I look at Anastasia and tell her we'll talk after I show her the house. She's going to say something, but I don't give her the chance. I start walking up the stairs. I show her where her room will be. I tell her she'll have her own restroom. She looks around and it's like she's in awe of this. I then show her where my room is, she'll know where to find me. I continue to show her the other guest rooms and restrooms. We reach the room towards the end of hall and I continue to walk past it hoping Anastasia won't ask but of course she notices.

"What's in there Christian?"

"Nothing important I just use it as storage." I tell her as I continue to walk.

"So, I can put some of my things there, if I don't need them?" Anastasia asks. I turn to look at her.

"No, I'll find another room for you."

"There's no point in wasting space Christian when you already use a room for storage. I don't have much so it would be just a couple of boxes with photos so I wouldn't need a whole room." Anastasia tells me.

Fuck! This is why I wanted to show her the house because I know she would start questioning Gail. Even though I trust her, and I know she wouldn't tell Anastasia my secret or let her in the room, I know Anastasia wouldn't let it go so easily. I didn't want to put Gail in that type of situation. Who knows what would have happened.

"We'll figure it out later Anastasia. It's getting late and we still need to discuss some things. Taylor and Sawyer are waiting so we should go talk to them." I tell her in a firm voice. She eyes me suspiciously and I know this isn't the last of it.

"You might as well start calling me Ana or find a nick name for me Mr. Grumpy because no one is going to think we're in love if you keep calling me Anastasia like you're my father or something which is funny because not even my dad calls me that." Anastasia says in a mocking manner when she says her name and then she starts to giggle. I try not to smile but it is funny, so I turn away from her.

"And you think calling me grumpy is going to work?" I say as I'm walking towards my study because I know she's right behind me.

"It could work." Anastasia says. I turn to face her and she's smirking really big.

"I'll show you the bottom part of the house after we talk."

We reach my study where Taylor and Sawyer are talking. I walk towards my desk and sit down. I notice Anastasia is standing and out of habit I tell her to sit.

"I'm not a dog for you to tell me to sit on command." Anastasia tells me. I can see that Taylor nods his head and Sawyer is trying really hard not to laugh.

"No of course not at least they listen." I say out of irritation.

"Well excuse me for not jumping at your every command Christian. Would it kill you to ask or say it nicely but then again from what I can see..." Anastasia starts to say when Sawyer steps in and tells us we should calm down. Anastasia then turns to Sawyer and introduces herself, they shake hands and then they both sit down.

"Miss Steele Sawyer will be your CPO from now on like I am to Christian. I know you might not be too happy with the idea and you might not think it's necessary but at this point it would be a good idea to start getting used to it now." Taylor tells Anastasia.

"Miss Steele this my contact information. You won't even know I'm there. If you need me all you have to do is call me. If you have any concerns or see something that isn't right, I need you to tell me right away. I'll be driving you where you need to go. If your plans change, please let me know. For now, it won't be so bad but after the wedding we expect things to get pretty hectic." Sawyer says.

All Anastasia does is nod in agreement. Both Taylor and I look at each other wondering why she's so quiet.

"Do Taylor and Sawyer have to keep calling me Miss Steele?" Anastasia asks.

"No, eventually they'll start calling you Mrs. Grey." I respond and for some reason I like the sound of that.

"That's not what I meant Christian and you know it. Can they call me Ana?"

"No Anastasia its better if they keep it professional." I say as we stare at each other.

"Fine, but I don't get how it will affect their work whether they call me Mrs. Grey, Ana or Miss Steele."

"Anastasia do you have any other questions?"

"Nope, it's pretty simple. Keep Sawyer with me." Anastasia says.

"Miss Steele if you do have questions or anything to say you can always ask us at any time." Taylor tells her.

"Do you really not have anything to say?"

"Do I like this? No, I don't. I don't see the point either. I'm supposed to be getting use to Sawyer right now the way you're supposed to be getting use to me but that's different right Christian. There's no point in doing that so explain to me why I should get use to Sawyer now. Not that it has to do anything with you Sawyer. I don't mean to offend you." Anastasia says in a calm but firm voice and I can tell she's not happy and it's kind of scary.

"Anastasia this is different. This is concerning your safety." I respond.

"Fine." Anastasia says getting up.

"We're not done Anastasia. There's other things we need to discuss." I say causing Anastasia to stare at me with such an intensity.

"Taylor, Sawyer if you'll excuse us." I tell them while I keep looking at Anastasia.

"Sir?" Taylor says in a questioning manner.

"We'll be fine Taylor." I tell him as both he and Sawyer get up to leave even though they are both hesitant about it and I don't blame them.

Anastasia sits back down but neither of us break eye contact. Fuck if I don't want to just bend her over on my desk.

"What did you need to discuss Christian?" Anastasia asks.

"Elliot had a point. I know when Mia gets here, she's going to have something to say about us as well. I know you mentioned Kate will be questioning us, so starting tomorrow we'll getting to know each other better and do what we need to." I say in a firm voice and I can see Anastasia studying me.

"I guess I should thank Elliot. It seems it took him saying something to get you moving." Anastasia says with a giggle which makes me smile.

"Anastasia don't get your hopes up we are not going to fall in love. This isn't a real marriage I need you to keep that in mind. I don't want you to get confused once we're are comfortable enough to make people believe we're in love. Once we pretty much know how to be around each other we'll start spending less time together unless we're in public or around the rest of the family."

"Don't worry Christian you've made it very clear that you want nothing to do with me. Like you said all we'll ever be doing is pretending nothing more. I got it so don't worry about it. Will you please stop calling me Anastasia and call me Ana." Anastasia says.

"Anastasia I just don't want you to start confusing things. You did say you wanted us to like each other. I just don't want you to get you're…." I start to say when Anastasia interrupts me.

"Christian, all I meant is we could be friends. Get to know me don't just automatically hate me. It would make things easier. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me. I know I'm not someone you can love." Anastasia tells me and she looks sad. What does she mean by that. I need to tell Taylor to check up on her past.

"Anastasia I just assumed that you wanted this to be real but…" I start to say when Anastasia interrupts me.

"Christian do I wish I was getting married for love? Yes, I do but I know this isn't the case and I don't expect anything from you. I just figured we'd make the best of this situation." Anastasia tells me.

"I will try, just don't expect too much. We'll start tomorrow then." I tell her.

I show her the rest of the house like the living room dining room, tv room and she tells me I have a beautiful home. I respond by telling her that I always like to do things over the top which causes her to laugh.

"Good night Christian, sweet dreams." Anastasia tells me as she walks to her room and I walk to mine.

I know I won't have sweet dreams. I'll only have night mares like I always do. I tell her good night as well and walk to my room.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows you guys are awesome! I'll get more chapters out as soon as I can


	8. Chapter 8

**APOV**

This whole week has gone by too quickly for me. Christian is definitely something, but he is handsome and when we have a good conversation, he seems really genuine. I look forward to having dinner together. I know there's more to Christian than just this tough exterior he shows everyone, but he is so guarded. There are times where I want to punch him and then there's time when I want to kiss him but then I shake off those thoughts because I know there could be nothing more between us. I don't expect much and to be honest I don't know why I feel that way. It's so confusing I think its only physical attraction, but I wouldn't know. I've never felt this way for any guy. I've been kissed but even then, I didn't get a spark like the way I got when Christian shook my hand and when he kissed me on the cheek. I need to stop this.

It's already Saturday and I'm excited to see Kate. She arrived late last night, and we made plans to go to some spa and have girl time before we get ready to go out tonight. I get out of bed and go down stairs to make breakfast for me and Christian. This week hasn't been too bad. Christian and I have been eating breakfast and dinner together. We've been getting to know what each of us likes and don't like. I try to think of every possible question that Kate could ask Christian so that he can answer her and not give her a chance to doubt our relationship. Christian and I still have little arguments here and there because he is so demanding, but I'm getting use to his character.

Grace and I figured out everything for Sunday's dinner. I'm glad that we don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm just nervous about how the announcement is going to go and how the family will react to it, and more importantly Kate. I told her to invite the guy she's been talking to, she said she really likes him even though they've only seen each other twice but have been talking every day and I can see she's excited. Hopefully that will keep her a bit distracted to be paying attention to me.

I walk down stairs and see that Christian is reading the newspaper while drinking coffee. I decide to sit next to him and talk before I make us breakfast. It's like he never sleeps he's usually up late at night and then he's up super early. I remember one night I heard him having a nightmare but decided not to mention it. It's hard enough to get him to tell me things about himself. I could only imagine if I brought up something a bit more personal.

"Good morning Christian." I greet him as I sit next to him and all he does is nod at me.

He continues to read his paper and I just sit there staring at him. I wonder if he's having a bad morning. I decide to take my chances and just try to start a conversation.

"What are your plans for today?" I ask.

Christian looks at me then takes a sip of his coffee and continues to read the paper. Well if he wants to give me the silent treatment then fine. I get up and go to the kitchen to make breakfast. Gail is in there and I ask her what she's doing since she's supposed to be off. Gail tells me that her sister went out of town, so she decided to stay here instead. I help her cook breakfast I ask her to join me but just then Christian walks in. Gail winks at me and leaves the kitchen. I eat my breakfast and I can feel Christian's eyes on me, but I just keep eating.

"Anastasia." Christian says. I turn to look at him.

"You were doing so good calling me Ana." I tell him as he just looks at me. I notice he tightens his jaw.

"Elliot will be coming over later today. Then we'll go pick you girls up at my parent's house. Mia wanted to get ready here but since we don't share a room, I thought it'd be a bad idea, so I convinced her to just do all the girl stuff at my parent's house. We'll be picking you up at six for dinner. Can you think of anything else I might need to know?" Christian asks me.

"We should be good. How about you. Is there anything you might have left out?" I ask.

"No. I think we covered all the basics and we'll just stick to what we talked about. We'll do our best to stay together the whole night. That way we don't give anyone any room to interrogate us. I'll do my best to be more affectionate, but we won't overdo it either. As long as we do what we've been practicing we should be okay." Christian says and I'm starting to think he's nervous and it has to do with the touching.

"Christian we'll be alright. Don't over think it. Look I won't touch you unless I let you know about it like we've been doing." I tell him as I squeeze his hand and he nods at me with a half-smile.

This week I've seen some of the good side in Christian. Even if he still is mostly grumpy or bossy but it's good to see his softer spots. I tell him that I'll be leaving after I get ready to pick up Kate and we'll be meeting with Mia at the spa.

"Ana before I forget you should start wearing this because I know Mia is going to be asking to see it." Christian tells me as he opens a small box with an engagement ring in it.

It's a white gold cushion diamond engagement ring and it's nice but it's big. Christian grabs my hand and puts the ring on.

"Perfect fit." He says.

"Christian it's a bit much don't you think? It's nice but it's too big."

"It's just right. I'm Christian Grey it's what's expected of course. I'm sure you wanted something you can show off." Christian says in a firm voice like he just remembered something.

"Christian…."

"I figured it'd be your taste. You should go get ready before it gets later." Christian tells me as he walks out of the kitchen. I go to my room so that I can shower and get ready. I keep looking at the ring and I start thinking about how the wedding is going to be if he went big with something that should be simple like the ring.

"Sawyer is going with you Ana." Christian tells me.

"Christian we talked about this. Sawyer will drop me off at your parent's house and I will drive to pick Kate up. I haven't told her that I'm engaged, I can't just show up with Sawyer."

"We talked about it, but I didn't agree to that. Sawyer will go with you and that's final!" Christian growls.

"Christian just give me time to tell her. Sawyer can go with Mia and meet us there." I say and I feel like a child asking for permission.

"Sawyer will go with you. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Fine." Is all I say knowing I'm not going to win this.

I just didn't want Kate to be hurt that I didn't call and tell her about the engagement since I have to lie to her and make her believe it's all for love. I grab my purse and phone and go outside to where Sawyer is already waiting by the SUV. I smile as I greet him and then I get in. I think about how my car is still at Graces car. I need to bring it here so I can drive it once in a while I'm sure Sawyer would love that. I think to myself and start to laugh causing Sawyer to look at me with a confused look.

We are picking Kate up at her parent's house since the apartment that we were going to get together isn't ready yet. Last night when I spoke to her I told her I had to speak to her and that I wouldn't be sharing the apartment with her. I know she was disappointed but told me we'd talk about it while we get our pedicures. I take off the ring and put it in my purse. I'll put it back on when I tell her. Once we reach the house I get off and Kate opens the door before I can even knock. I hug her really tight and it feels so good because I missed my friend. She's been like a sister to me.

We get into the SUV and she looks at me with a raised brow. I just shrug my shoulders. I ask her about her trip, and she tells me that it was amazing but her and her brother Ethan decided to come back early since their parents started acting like they were on their honeymoon. Kate tells me that it's pretty gross to see your parents all over each other which causes me to laugh. She tells me the first week was all about the family but then it was like the only two people who existed were her parents. Kate also tells that she's been talking to the guy she met a while back at one of the clubs and it seems to be getting serious. She's happy that I'll be meeting him tonight.

We reach the spa and before we get off the SUV, I turn to Kate and tell her that I have some news to tell her. She looks at me with a concerned look.

"Sweetie you know you can tell me anything." Kate tells me as I start putting on my ring.

"An old childhood friend of mine is meeting us here. She's actually going to be my sister-in-law because I'm engaged to be married." I say really fast looking at Kate who doesn't say anything. She keeps looking at my ring.

"Kate? Say something please you're scaring me." I tell Kate who still hasn't responded.

"Oh my God Ana! Why didn't you call me and tell me! How did this happen? Who is it? Isn't this too soon? I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Can we trust this guy, I mean you can't possibly know him well enough right?" Kate starts asking me all at once.

"Kate lets go inside and we'll talk about it in there. Mia is waiting for us." I tell her as I point outside the SUV where Mia is standing. Kate just nods at me as we step out of the SUV.

We greet Mia and I introduce her to Kate. They seem to get along just fine. We go inside and we are taken to a room right away where we get body wraps. As we lay there Kate and Mia are looking at me and I know they want to ask questions. I beat them to it and instead ask them questions. Kate tells us that Ethan will be coming with us tonight and so will Jose because he's also in town which reminds her that he'll be meeting us for lunch. Mia tells us about her time in Paris and how she's happy to be back home. She's excited about tonight and how she can't wait to give me a makeover which causes us to laugh.

We enjoy the rest of the spa treatments then we leave to meet Jose for lunch. We ask Mia to join us. When we get to the restaurant, we see Jose already seated. He walks towards and then he gives me a tight hug and holds me a bit longer than usual. I can see Kate and Mia eyeing us. I introduce Mia to Jose and then we all sit down.

"Ana is that an engagement ring?" Jose asks. He doesn't sound happy and I wonder why.

"Yes. I'm getting married and you'll meet him tonight." I say with a huge smile. I know Kate is studying me carefully.

"What do you know about this guy. Isn't it too soon?" Jose says in a firm voice. Kate looks at me questionably but I'm as confused as she is.

"Jose, he's a great guy. I actually know him from when I was younger. My dad is great friends with his parents. I would spend time there when my dad would go fishing with his dad. Mia is actually his sister and she's a great friend to me." I say and I can see Kate smile because it makes sense to her now.

I know I had mentioned Grace and Carrick a few times to her. Mia is smiling really big at me and tells us that it's just like her brother to go big with a ring. It's his way of showing everyone what's his and it causes us to laugh. Luckily Jose drops it and we start talking about what we plan to do now that we're done with college. I tell them I already applied at a few places and I'm hoping to hear from them. Jose tells us about his showing his pictures at a gallery opening and he'll let us know when it is so we can all go. Kate tells us she's excited about working with her father even though she has to work her way up. Mia tells us she wants to open a small bakery shop but isn't too sure yet.

After we are all done eating Jose leaves and tells us he'll see us tonight. Kate and Mia suggest we go shopping. I know they'll get along just great because they love doing the same things. After they find some dresses, we go to a lingerie store where Kate tells me I have to get something sexy for my finance then she pulls me to the side and asks me if I've had sex yet. I tell her no which causes her to smile.

"Well it doesn't hurt to wear something sexy because you never know." Kate tells me wiggling her eyebrows.

"Kate!" I yell embarrassed causing Mia to turn and look at us.

Once we're done, we leave to get ready. I can't believe how fast the day went by. We only have about an hour to get ready which is enough time for me, but Kate and Mia seem to be rushing and talking about how it's not enough time. I laugh at how they are running around trying to get ready. I showered and got ready all I have to do is my makeup. Finally, after what seems like forever Mia and Kate are ready. Kate tells me her date will be meeting us there because he's with his brother and they are going to pick up their sister and his brothers finance. Then she looks at me as if she just realized something.

"Kate are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yes. Mia is one of your brother's name Elliot?" Kate asks as Mia smiles and tells her yes.

"AH! Elliot is the guy I've been talking to. This is so awesome. Oh my God he's going to be so surprised to see me." Kate says with a huge grin. It's like she's getting nervous and I've never seen her like this.

Grace lets us know that Christian and Elliot are already here and are waiting for us. We grab our purses and then walk down stairs. Mia walks down first and goes to hug Elliot and Christian. I notice Christian tenses at first when Mia hugs him but then he relaxes, it's very warming to watch. Elliot then turns towards me and whistles which catches Christian's attention as he turns to look at me. For a little moment it seems like he's impressed with how I look, and it makes me smile. We just stare at each other and it's like no one else is in the room. He looks so handsome and I have butterflies in my stomach. The look in his eyes make me feel like he wants me.

"Kate?" Elliot asks breaking Christian and I from our trance.

"The one and only babe." Kate responds with a giggle jumping into Elliot's arms and giving him a passionate kiss.

It makes me happy to see her like this, she's even blushing. Christian breaks me from my thoughts as he reaches for my hand and pulls me towards him giving me a peck on the lips. He tells me how beautiful I look. I can see Kate and Mia staring at me. When we arrive at the Mile-High Club, we see Ethan and Jose waiting for us outside. We all get out of the SUV and Ethan rushes to me giving me a hug while spinning me around causing me to laugh. After he puts me down, I introduce him to Mia. I can see that they like each other by the way she's blushing and the way he's staring at her. I then clear my throat to introduced Christian.

"Ethan I would like you meet my fiancé Christian." I say and Ethan shakes Christian's hand.

I then introduce Jose to Christian who also shakes hands. Kate then tells us we should go inside because it's pretty cold and she's growing hair on her legs from the goose bumps which causes us to laugh. Christian is holding me really close to him and I don't mind it at all. We all take our seats and Christian orders a bottle of wine for all of us.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Kate asks.

Christian tells them that I came down to Seattle with my dad, and while running some errands we ran into Carrick who was with Christian because they were going to have lunch together. We all ended up eating together. He then tells them how we knew there was an attraction between us, and we've been seeing each other every day since then. It just seemed right to get married. Kate and Ethan seem to buy the story, Mia seems to want to say something but then Christian leans in to kiss me softly which causes her to say we're so cute together. Elliot is actually smiling at us. Jose is the only one who seems a bit off.

"When is the wedding?" Ethan asks.

"December 12. I know it's soon, but it just seems so right. Then my dad is going to have heart surgery after that, and I want him to be able to walk me down the aisle because who knows what could happen." I say and to my surprise Christian pulls me to him like he's comforting me. I can see that everyone is buying into this and right now I wish it wasn't just for show.

"That is fast but that's understandable sweetie." Kate says reaching for my hand across the table and I reach for her hand as well.

"Well this calls for a toast. To my lil brother who has finally found his love, and to Ana a very special girl who won him over. We wish you happiness and love." Elliot says as we all raise our glasses.

"That reminds me Kate. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes! Yes of course." Kate answers causing us to laugh.

"Babe she's asking if you'll be her maid of honor not to marry her." Elliot says and Kate playfully slaps his shoulder. We all order our meals and continue to talk and joke around. I'm thankful that no one is asking to many questions. I know part of it is that Kate is too caught up with Elliot and Mia and Ethan are too busy flirting with each other. Jose is the only one who seems to be studying me and Christian very closely and it's making me uncomfortable.

"Christian you are going to marry my best friend who is more of a sister to me so please take care of her. To be honest it's a bit too soon for my liking but I also know it's hard for any guy to catch Ana's attention. Apparently, you did something to win her heart so don't break it or you won't just have to deal with me. Ana is happy and that's all I want for her, so you have my blessing to marry her even if you weren't asking for it." Kate says with a smirk.

"I wasn't Kate but thank you. I know it means a lot to Ana so it's important to me as well. I will take care of her." Christian says.

It makes me feel bad that I am lying to them, but what Kate said means a lot to me. I just hope she will forgive me if this whole thing ever comes out. We finish eating and then go downstairs to the club. Part of me wants to go home but at the same time we are all having a good time laughing and having good conversations. I didn't imagine this night turning out like this.

Kate and Elliot go to the dance floor right away, while Ethan goes to order us some drinks. Jose asks me to dance and I look at Christian who tells me to go ahead. I get up to and follow Jose to the dance floor. I don't like dancing, but I go with it anyway. We find a spot next to Kate and Elliot. Kate starts dancing really close to me causing me to laugh. Then she tells me that Christian hasn't taken his eyes off of me. I turn to look at him and he just raises his glass to me with a wink. Jose starts getting a little too close for my liking so I tell him we should go sit down. He puts his hand on my lower back and I walk faster so that his hand is no longer on me. When we reach the table Christian grabs me and kisses me with such hunger I forget where we are at for a moment till Ethan shouts for us to get a room.

When we break apart Christian has his forehead on mine. We are just staring at each other.

"That was hot even from where we were standing." Elliot says with a smirk.

We all take our seats and I can see Jose walking to the bar. He looks pissed and I don't get what his problem is.


	9. Chapter 9

**CPOV**

Fuck that kiss was so…. I can find the words to explain it. I've never felt anything like that before it was like my whole body came to life. It was like we were the only two who existed, I couldn't even hear the music anymore. I had forgotten where we were. When we pulled apart even then looking deep into her eyes, I just wanted to drag her away and take her home. In all honesty I don't even know what came over me. When Jose asked her to dance and she looked at me as if asking for permission it made me happy. Mia mentioned that Ana must love me and respect me to make sure I was okay with her going to dance with someone else.

I didn't mind them dancing together because he's her friend even though I could tell he was eye fucking her when she introduced us. It bothered me a little bit, but Ana didn't pay too much attention, so I let it go. I saw Ana and Kate dancing which was fun to watch but when Jose tried getting closer to Ana, I could see she wasn't too happy about it. I was glad she put a stop to it right away. Seeing Jose trying to make the moves on Ana did something to me and when they came back to the table, I just felt the need to prove she was mine. I grabbed her and kissed her with such hunger and the way she kissed me back with the same passion it was amazing. I didn't even think of risking that she would touch my chest. I just went with it and luckily, she kept her hands around my neck.

I noticed that Jose walked to the bar really pissed off. I don't know what he expects. Ana's engaged if he thinks he can win her over now he is wrong. I won't let it happen. I sit Ana next to me and hold her hand. Kate looks at us with a huge smile and winks at Ana.

"Do you need a refill?" I ask Ana but Kate answers instead.

"Yes, but we'll get it, because I need the ladies' room." Kate tells me as she pulls Ana up to stand causing her to laugh.

"We'll be back." Ana says while winking at me. I watch them walk away. Kate slaps Ana's ass causing Ana to slap Kate on the arm. I can see them both laughing.

"Wow Christian. I've never seen you like this. I'm sorry for doubting your relationship with Ana." Elliot says and I feel like crap for lying to him.

"It's understandable Elliot. Don't worry about it." I squeeze his shoulder in reassurance.

"Who would have thought we'd be dating best friends. Even though Mia and I know Ana from when we were kids it's pretty crazy that you would end up with her. I know mom always secretly hoped that she could introduce you to Ana and that you'd marry her. I'm sure she's super excited that it was fate that brought you together." Elliot says as we both laugh.

"Mom was always a hopeless romantic. I never knew she wanted me to meet Ana." I tell him surprised.

"Christian she was always trying to keep you at home on the weekends when she knew Ana was coming over. You always insisted on having to go work at Scarlet's place." Elliot tells me and now I remember she would try to do everything to keep me home every weekend. There were times where she would try really hard. She'd even bribe me, but I would prefer to go with Scarlet.

"What's the story with you and Kate? It's like you two have known each other for a long time."

"Kate is amazing she's not like the girls I'm use too. When I went to Portland for two weeks I went to a club. She was there dancing with a group of girls, and she caught my attention. I went to talk to her and bought her a drink. It was crazy because she wasn't all over me like most girls are. We had a good conversation. One thing led to another and well let's just say we had a wild night. The next morning, we had breakfast and I left but the following weekend I went to the same club and she was there. Of course, we spent the whole night together but this time we exchanged numbers and have been talking ever since." Elliot tells me with a big smile.

"It's good to see you happy Elliot. Kate seems like a great person."

"What's up with their friend Jose? He seems really jealous." Elliot tells me pointing to the bar where he's talking to Ana while Kate is ordering the drinks.

"I'm not too sure but I'm glad Ana isn't paying any attention to him. Look at how she keeps her distance when they talk even when he tries to get closer to her. It actually looks like they are having an intense conversation. I'm going to go over to them." I say as Elliot tells me not to get in a fight.

"I wouldn't worry about it Christian. Ana can handle Jose." Ethan says with a smile and I wonder what he knows.

"I can't just sit here while my fiancé is having a heated argument with some fucker." I tell them as I get up and walk towards Ana.

"What is your problem Jose? You don't even know Christian." I hear Ana tell Jose as I get closer to him.

"I don't have to know him Ana. It's obvious he's not good for you." Jose says.

"Jose why can't you be happy for Ana. We're supposed to be celebrating. Don't do this right now." Kate tells him.

"Kate, they know each other for like two seconds. Now they're getting married. You can't possibly be okay with this." Jose says.

"Jose it feels right with Christian. I've told you I use to go over to their house when I was younger…." Ana starts to say.

"Bullshit Ana! Is it the money? Is that why you're marrying him? Because I can give you money to…." Jose starts to say when Kate slaps him.

If her own friend thinks that way then I don't feel so bad about it, maybe he has a point. He knows her more than I do and if he believes she's doing for the money he must have his reasons.

"Fuck you Jose. You know Ana isn't like that. What is your problem?" Kate tells Jose.

"It doesn't matter Kate let's just go back to the table." Ana says as Jose grabs her hand.

"Ana…" Jose says as he stands to get closer to her. I can tell he's drunk.

I can see Sawyer on the side of the bar and I'm glad he's doing his job. I can tell Taylor is also close by.

"Get your hands off of my fiancé, and don't ever talk to her like that again!" I tell him in a firm voice as he turns to look at me.

"Rich boy to the rescue." Jose mumbles as I step closer to him.

"Christian let's just go back to the table." Ana tells me as she grabs my hand.

"He can't disrespect you like that."

"He's drunk Christian not that it's an excuse but let's not let him ruin our night." Elliot says. I notice Taylor is now by my side.

"If it wasn't for you, Ana would be with me." Jose says as he goes to punch me, but Taylor stops him. Reynolds comes to escort Jose out. Sawyer is by Taylor's side and I nod to them letting them know we're okay.

"Are you okay?" I ask Ana as she nods a yes.

"I'm sorry Christian…." Ana starts to say. I grab her hand and practically drag her to the table. Ethan looks at me. I think he's bothered by the way I brought Ana to the table.

"Ana are you alright." Mia asks. Ana just gives her a weak smile.

"We were going to go over there but thought it'd be best to stay back here instead of attracting more attention. It looked like Kate had a good handle on the situation." Ethan says causing everyone to laugh except for me.

Fuck I'm still pissed. Who does Jose think he is saying that Ana would be his if it wasn't for me. Were they dating or something. There was nothing on her report about dating anyone and to top it off he thinks she's marring me for my money. Even though Kate defended her but still that thought had to come from somewhere.

"Christian don't over think it. He was drunk, just enjoy the rest of the night." Elliot whispers to me.

The rest of the night we continue to drink and have conversations. I relax again after a while and I know Ana has been studying me trying to read if I'm still angry. She won't talk much to me but I'm sure it's because she can sense I'm pissed. Kate and Mia drag Ana out to the dance floor and us guys stay at the table drinking. The girls are laughing while dancing and Ethan tells me that I really shouldn't worry about Jose. That he's never acted that way before so who knows what his problem was. We watch the girls and I can tell Ethan is really taken by my sister. I look at Ana who looks sexy dancing even if she isn't a good dancer. I notice a guy approach them and Ana puts her hand up showing him the ring on her finger and for some reason that makes me smile.

Ana turns to Kate and I notice the guy start dancing behind her. I can see Sawyer walking towards them. Ana and the girls start walking away. I get up to meet her on the dance floor and I pull her body really close to mine and start dancing with her. Kate starts laughing and tells us to get a room, which causes Ana to giggle. After the song finishes, we go back to the table.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I have to use the man's room." Elliot says causing us to laugh and Kate sticks her tongue out at him.

"I'll join you." I say and Ethan gets up as well.

We finish our business and wash our hands and head back to the table. I let the guys know I'm getting us

more drinks.

"Hello sir." Leila says as I turn to look at her.

"Leila."

"It seems you're having a good time tonight. Have you already replaced me?" Leila asks leaning close to me.

"What I do is none of your business Leila. Now if you'll excuse me." I tell her.

"Sir, I'm still available if you need me." Leila tells me as she caresses my arm.

"Don't fuckin touch me again Leila. I suggest you stay away before I have you escorted out." I say as I grab the drinks and walk away from her.

I turn towards the table and I can see Ana has been watching me the whole time. She doesn't look happy at all. I hand give Ana her drink and she helps me set the rest on the table. I sit next to her and she intertwines our hands together and leans closer to me.

"Where did everyone go?" I ask as Ana points to the dance floor.

"It looks like Mia and Ethan really hit it off, he's a really good guy." Ana tells me.

"He seems like a good person. He's been respecting my sister. Kate seems like a great person I just hope she doesn't hurt my brother because he seems to really like her." I tell her.

"I'm sure she won't hurt him she really likes Elliot too. I've never seen her this happy." Ana says. I notice Leila is staring at Ana.

Ana turns to see who I'm looking at and then she turns back at me. I notice Ana moves closer to me. I put my hand on her knee, she leans in to me and gives me slow sensual kiss and fuck me. It feels just as good as the first one I gave her. Leila huffs and then walks away. I notice she goes to the dance floor with some guy and is dancing very close to him. I could careless, it doesn't bother me at all. It's not like when I saw Ana with Jose or that guy who tried dancing with her. I wouldn't even have notice Leila dancing with that guy if it wasn't for Ana who as looking at Leila. I of course wanted to see who she was looking at, so I turned to look only to see Leila. I turn back to Ana who is looking at me and I know she has the wrong idea. I really don't care what Leila does, I'm about to let Ana know that she's no one to me but just then Elliot, Kate, Ethan and Mia return to the table.

"It's getting pretty late. We still have our dinner tomorrow, so we'll be going." I tell everyone.

"Come on guys it's still early." Mia says.

"You're welcome to stay. Reynolds will be waiting to take you all home. You don't have to worry about driving." I tell them.

"Why don't you stay a while longer?" Elliot asks.

"Babe can't you see the way they were dancing. He obviously wants to take her home." Kate says wiggling her eyebrows causing Ethan to spit out his drink and Ana is blushing.

"Then don't let us stop you." Elliot says laughing. We say our goodbyes and head outside to the SUV where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting. I put my hand on Ana's lower back as she gets in. The drive to the mansion is quiet, none of us say a thing. When we walk into the mansion I go to sit on the couch. Ana follows me, and part of me was hoping she'd go to her room. I need to cool down, my pants are killing me. First with the kiss and then the way we were dancing.

"I think tonight went pretty well. I think we did a good job convincing them that we are the real deal." Ana says breaking me from my thoughts. I notice she's carrying her shoes as sits next to me.

"I agree. Tomorrow should be even easier. I just hope you didn't invite that Jose guy." I say in a firm voice.

"I didn't tell him about the dinner. I'm sure he'd be too embarrassed to even show up." Ana tells me.

"It would be better if you don't talk to him. He's not a friend Ana. We don't need people causing trouble for us." I tell her getting angry again.

"Christian…." Ana starts to say but I interrupt her.

"Ana this isn't up for discussion. What exactly did he mean by if it weren't for me, you'd be his. Were you dating him Anastasia, is that it?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"Christian of course not. I don't know…." Ana starts again but I cut her off.

"Is that the kind of person you are Anastasia. I mean he was pretty mad. Did you just leave him as soon as my dad offered you this option. You must have an idea as to what he was talking about." I say in a firmer voice.

"No, of course not. Jose has only been a friend and nothing more. I really don't know what he meant by that. How could you say that Christian?"

"Maybe because I don't know you Anastasia and…." I start to say when Anastasia interrupts me.

"Look Christian I'm tired. I'm not going to keep defending myself to you. I can't blame you for what you think of me. It's obvious you already made up your mind about me so it would be pointless to keep arguing about it. Maybe I should question you about that girl tonight because it seemed to me that there is something between the two of you." Ana tells me.

"That was nobody Anastasia." I tell her. She just looks at me and I know she doesn't believe me.

"Thank you for tonight. I did have fun for the most part. Good night and sweet dreams Christian." Ana tells me as she walks up the stairs carrying her shoes.

"Anastasia." I call out to her as she turns back to look at me. "I meant what I said stay away from Jose."

"Fine." Ana says as she continues to walk to her room.

I can't believe this shit, it's so confusing. I don't know what to think anymore. We were having a good time tonight and for a moment I forgot it was all an act. I should thank Jose for reminding me that Ana was in this for the money. Then there was Leila. What is her problem? It pissed me off, but I could really use her right now to release some of this tension. Thinking about it now none of my subs including Leila have ever turned me on as much as Ana has even though I'm so pissed at her right now.

I have to talk to Taylor and Sawyer about keeping Jose away from Ana for the time being. I go to my room and shower. I hope I can get some rest cause, tomorrow is going to be a long day. As I lay in bed, I think about how Ana not once touched my chest. She didn't even try to and that makes me feel comfortable. I end up falling asleep thinking of Ana.


	10. Chapter 10

**APOV**

I woke up really early this morning to get started on all the preparations for today. We kept debating on whether we should have the dinner here at Christian's home or at Grace's home. At the end we decided Grace's home would be better since she usually has events there and it would be easier to set the tables and tents. I know Christian was happy to hear that because he didn't want people at his house.

I'm in the living room just waiting for it to be seven in the morning so I can head over to Grace's house. I start thinking about the kisses that Christian and I shared last night. They were amazing. I never felt anything like that before. My heart was beating so fast and my whole body was reacting to him and when we were dancing it was like I needed him to be closer to me, I wanted his hands on me. I'm still wondering who that girl at the bar was, she seemed to know Christian really well. When she touched his hand, I was happy that he pulled away from her. When I noticed him staring at someone behind me, I turned only to see that girl looking at us and for some reason I felt the need to get closer and kiss him. I was nervous and scared that he might pull away from me, but he actually deepened the kiss.

I was so surprised at how we were so comfortable with each other last night. I don't even want to think about Jose right now. I don't know what his problem was but right now I can't think about that. Eventually I will be talking to him and find out what is going on with him. Last night when Christian was telling me about Jose and that I'm not allowed to talk to him I wanted to argue and start questioning him about that girl but decided against it. The last thing we need is to be tense or mad at each other for today. I know for a fact my dad would notice that something was off. I need to focus on what a good time we had and not on the other stuff that happened.

"Anastasia." Christian calls my name breaking me from my thoughts.

We had been doing so good last week he was actually calling me Ana. After the whole Jose fiasco, he started calling me Anastasia again. "Anastasia." Christian calls my name again and I turn to look at him.

"Good morning Christian."

"What's going on? You were miles away." Christian tells me sitting down next to me.

"Nothing I was just thinking about today, and all the things that need to be done." Christian is eyeing me suspiciously.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just nervous about meeting the rest of the family. I know it's ridiculous for me to feel this way, but I can't help it." I tell him as we look at each other and those eyes are so hypnotizing.

"We'll be fine Anastasia. We pulled it off last night. We seem to have convinced our hardest critics last night. If anything, I think they were the ones who were going to give us the hardest time. I think you should know that there will be a few family friends as well not a lot. I believe my grandfather is bringing a business associate." Christian tells me grabbing my hand which surprises me.

"I know. Kate was going to be the one to give us the hardest time, but I think because of Elliot she didn't push too hard. He was a great distraction, we need to thank him." I say as we both laugh.

"We'll be fine. We'll do our best to stay together as much as possible." Christian tells me as he squeezes my hand for reassurance and it's really sweet that he does this.

"Is there anything I should know about the business associate that your grandfather is bringing?"

"Not that I could think of." Christian tells me.

"Miss Steele whenever you're ready just let me know." Sawyer says as he walks into the living room.

"I'll be over at my parent's house shortly. I just need to finish up some work." Christian tells me.

"Okay."

"I'm letting you know encase my mother asks." Christian tells me, and I nod at him.

I let Sawyer know I'm ready and we leave. When I arrive at Graces home I'm greeted by my dad. I hug him so tight. I know he had come back home like he promised but he's been busy getting settled in and we haven't had a chance to see each other. We've talked on the phone but it's not the same as to seeing him in person. I can feel tears coming down my cheeks and it causes my dad to laugh.

"Oh, my baby girl you always were sentimental." Dad says.

"Daddy, I just missed you." I tell him as I giggle.

I greet Grace and Carrick as and we sit to have breakfast. Carrick and my dad are talking about the fishing trip they are taking this weekend. I can hear their excitement. I know Elliot invited Ethan to go with them. I like to see my dad this carefree and relaxed, it was about time he finally gets to enjoy life for himself. My dad gave up so much for me and he made sure I was happy. He always made it about me putting me first but now he can really enjoy himself and not worry about sacrificing anything for me even though I know he would do it all over again.

"Ana!" Mia shouts as she runs to hug me.

"Good morning to you too." I say as we laugh.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe you're marrying my grumpy brother. You're going to officially be my sister this is so awesome. Kate is going to come by later and we can look through magazines to pick a maid of honor dress for her. Ana, we have to look for a wedding dress for you, it's going to be amazing." Mia rambles on really fast.

"I'm taking care of Ana's dress Mia. Don't worry about that." Christian says walking in as he comes next to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Christian you can't see her dress its bad luck. Besides Ana has to have a say in it." Mia tells him.

"Mia it's already been taken care of. I'm not going to see the actual dress. I will have someone take Ana's measurements to make sure the dress fits."

"Christian that takes the fun out of it." Mia pouts causing me to giggle. It's like she's talking about her dress.

"Mia, I trust Christian. We have to take into consideration that the wedding is less than three weeks away we wouldn't have time to look for a dress..." I say with a smile as Mia interrupts me.

"But..." Mia starts to say when I interrupt her while laughing.

"How about you be my bride's maid and we can look for dresses for you and Kate. I appreciate you wanting to help me pick a dress Mia. You don't know how much it would mean to me, but your brother already hired a wedding planner to make things easier."

"You really want me to be a bride's maid? Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now we have to look for two dresses one for Kate and one for me. How exciting what else do you need to take care of?" Mia asks.

"Mia, I love you, but you need to calm down." Christian says as we laugh.

"Well it's just tonight's dinner and the rehearsal dinner that I have to worry about. Grace has been helping with planning those. I will be cooking the dinner for tonight. I will also be decorating." I say as I realize I don't have much to do. We planned tonight dinners in less than a week which means I could have planned a simple wedding.

"Mia darling you could help if you'd like with the rehearsal dinner. Ana will be stopping by tomorrow so we can discuss it. This weekend all the men are going on a fishing trip so we can go shopping for dresses." Grace says.

"Oh, that will be great! Ana, we have to get you a dress for the rehearsal dinner. We'll get you all sexy and stuff." Mia says as she comes to hug me.

"Mia, I already have dresses at home."

"None sense Annie, you deserve to wear something special to the rehearsal dinner as well as for tonight." Carrick says with a smile.

"What exactly do we have to do for tonight?" Christian asks.

"Well for now the tables and tents are being set up. I will start cooking the roast in a while along with the side dishes. Then we will start decorating the outside with the center pieces me and your mom picked out." I say with a smile.

"Ana there's no reason for you to cook. I'll have someone cater us tonight." Christian says surprising me.

"Christian I don't mind at all. It relaxes me. You said for me to focus on tonight's dinner and the rehearsal dinner so that's..." I start to say when Christian interrupts me.

"I meant plan it, not do the whole thing yourself." Christian says in a firm voice.

"It's really no big deal Christian."

"Mia will agree with me on this. You need to focus on getting yourself ready for tonight. I figured you still had to pick things out and tell people where you want things. I didn't think you would be the one cooking and decorating." Christian tells me in a firm voice, sounding confused.

"Why would I do that when I can do it myself? If that was the case, I could have planned this wedding myself."

"There's not need to do that. Imagine what people would think." Christian says.

"What does it matter what people think?" I ask.

"The two of you need to relax. There's no need to argue over little things like this. Christian's right sweetie, you need to focus on getting ready for tonight. I had originally suggested we hire people to do everything, but you kept insisting on doing it yourself. I gave in but honestly Ana its best we hire people to do these things.

"I just wanted to be able to do something." I tell them.

"We understand that sweetie but you're the bride to be. You should actually be relaxing and enjoy being pampered by your future husband." Grace says with a smile.

"For the rehearsal dinner let me know what you want to do, and I'll hire the people to get it done." Christian tells me and I just nod to him.

Grace, Carrick and my dad leave saying they have to go take care of somethings. Mia gets up and says she's going to shower leaving me and Christian alone. I get up and start washing the dishes trying to hold the tears in.

"Ana, we have someone to do that, just leave it there." Christian tells me and I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"I can take care of it Christian."

"Anastasia that's why my parents have housekeepers. Just let them do their job."

"It doesn't hurt to do it Christian. Let me at least do this since I can't do anything else."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I can tell he's getting upset.

"Nothing." I say walking outside to the back trying to hold back the tears.

"Anastasia." Christian calls out to me and I know he's following me. Why can't he just let me be, this is only going to lead to some kind of argument. When I finally get outside Christian catches up to me and stops me.

"What did you mean Anastasia?"

"Look Christian I know this wedding is fake, but I would like to at least be able to do something or have a say in it. Your making all the decisions and making all the arrangements. I haven't even talked to the wedding planner and now you took charge of the dinners."

"Exactly its fake so the details shouldn't matter. I figured you'd be happy you don't have to lift a finger. It's not like you're going to be getting a job any way. You'll be enjoying the easy life so get use to not doing anything." Christian tells me. I wipe away a tear and before I can say anything Christian grabs me and kisses me. I try to wiggle out of his hold, but he just holds me tighter.

"How romantic. I didn't mean to interrupt such a private moment it's just Kate's already here and so is Elliot." Mia says.

"We'll be right in." Christian tells Mia as she skips back into the house.

I start walking to the house with Christian is right behind me. When he catches me, he grabs my hand causing me to slow down. We walk into the house and we can hear Kate laughing.

"Finally, the couple to be makes an appearance." Kate says coming to hug me.

I hug Elliot and then we sit down. Kate looks at me and I know she can tell something isn't right. I smile at her but Kate being Kate tells everyone she needs the restroom and that I need to join her. We walk into the bathroom and Kate locks the door.

"What's going on Ana?" Kate asks me.

"Nothing." I say giving her my best smile.

"Ana, I know something's going on babe. Talk to me. Does it have to do with Jose and last night? Is Christian still jealous?" Kate asks and I'm glad she thought of that because I didn't know what to tell her.

"That's part of it but we talked about it. He just doesn't want me going near Jose and he was worried I had invited Jose tonight."

"How cute to see Christian so jealous but don't let it bother you. I'll talk to him if you want and don't worry about Jose. I don't know what his problem was but when I see him, he will regret acting like an asshole." Kate says causing me to laugh.

"Thanks Kate, for making me laugh." I tell her giving her a hug.

"Babe don't worry about Jose. I agree with Christian don't bother talking to Jose, right now your focus should be on the wedding and that sexy man of yours." Kate says as we both laugh.

"Only you Kate."

"It's okay to have little arguments Ana. Guys are really stupid sometimes." Kate tells me. I wish I could tell her the truth. There's a knock on the door so I open it only to find Christian standing there.

"You Mr. Christian Grey need to take care of my best friend. Don't worry about Jose, Ana has never once lead him on. She has never seen him more than just a friend." Kate says as she winks as me. Christian nods at Kate and then walks into the bathroom with me closing the door once Kate leaves.

"What was that about?" Christian asks.

"She could tell something was wrong. She assumed it was because you were jealous about Jose. She told me that it's okay to argue about little things like that. I went along with it since I can't tell her anything else."

"I guess that's good. I take it she agrees that you should stay away from Jose."

"Yup she told me to let her deal with him first."

We walk back down stairs and watch a few movies. We then start getting ready for the dinner and when the staff arrives Christian shows them where to set up. Christian comes into the room and stares at me before he speaks. It makes me self-conscious. Does he not like the dress I'm wearing.

"We should go make our grand entrance now." Christian tells me grabbing my hand. He squeezes my hand before we walk outside to where everyone is at. I don't know why I didn't notice it before but there's only one tent and Christian must be reading my mind because he turns to me and tells me that his family isn't big.

"Christian you guys made it seem like it was going to be a huge thing."

"Well it is a huge thing for me to be getting married."

"You know what I mean. I thought there was going to be a lot of people." I tell him.

"You should have asked." Is Christian's response.

"Christian." I say as he looks at me with a smile.

"There you two are. We were wondering when you would make an appearance." My dad tells us.

"Ray look at how beautiful Ana looks. Can you blame Christian for wanting to spend some alone time with her." Elliot says with a smirk.

"Elliot you're talking about my daughter."

"Sorry old man, it's just…. I mean look at her." Elliot tells him while laughing.

"Elliot." Christian says with a smirk.

"Son how is it that you don't have a filter sometimes." Carrick tells Elliot as he pats, him on the back.

We walk into the tent where everyone is seated. I'm glad there's not a lot of people. Grace tells us that dinner will be served now. Christian pulls me towards a table at the front and pulls my chair out for me.

"Aren't you supposed to introduce me?"

"Yes, but not yet. Let's keep them guessing a little bit." Christian whispers to me and I smile at him.

I notice the blonde woman that was at his office walks into the tent. I can see Grace roll her eyes and it's kind of funny to see her do that. Scarlet I believe was her name greets Grace, Carrick and another blonde lady that I hadn't noticed before. Scarlet then turns to us and she gives me a look that gives me the chills.

We all finish eating and before they serve us dessert Christian stands up and clears his throat grabbing everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming out tonight to have dinner with us. I have an announcement to make. To be honest I don't think anyone saw this happening but since it has, I figured it would be a good idea to make it special." Christian says.

"It must be big for you to throw a dinner son." An older man says causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes, grandfather it's really big news. It was quite a shock to me when I realized it myself. I never thought it would happen, but it seems that my older brother Elliot finally found a beautiful lady who seems to have tamed him." Christian says with a smirk as Kate blushes. Elliot spits out his drink, while everyone else starts laughing.

"You're good lil bro. You're quite the comedian tonight." Elliot says laughing.

"Oh, and I want to introduce you all to a special person." Christian says grabbing my hand so I can stand.

"This is my fiancé Ana. I know this might come to a shock to you because it was definitely a shock to me. I didn't understand it at first because Ana came into my life like a storm. She is very special, and I couldn't let her go because things like love only happens once in a lifetime." Christian says leaning into me kissing me.

The kiss is slow and soft. Christian pulls me closer to him as I wrap my arms around his neck. Everyone is cheering and clapping except for Scarlet who has the worst fake smile I have seen. We pull apart as everyone comes to hug and congratulate us. Christian introduces me to his grandparents who are so happy and keep telling me to be patient with Christian making me laugh. I notice Grace has tears in her eyes as she hugs me. I look at my dad who is smiling at me before hugging me. I notice the other blonde lady is standing close to my dad.

"Ana this is Elena. A really good friend of mine." Grace says.

"It's nice to meet you Ana. I've heard so much about you and congratulations." Elena says shaking my hand and she seems so nice and genuine.

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you." Elena then shakes Christian's hand and congratulates him too.

We talk to a few more people and then Christian's grandfather introduces me to Mr. Baxter and their son Johnathon who held on to my hand a little longer than he needed.

"Johnathon can you please let my fiancé's hand go now." Christian tells him.

"Sorry Christian but your future wife is beautiful. I couldn't help myself." Johnathon says.

"Yes, she is. It's one of the many reasons I'm marrying her." Christian says grabbing my hand away from Johnathon causing him to laugh. We all sit down as the desert is being served. I'm curious as to why Christian didn't introduce me to Scarlet. Kate and Elliot join us at the table, followed by Mia and Ethan. I can feel Scarlet staring at us. When I turn to look at her it's like she wants to kill me making more curious about what her and Christian's relationship is.

The rest of the night goes by smoothly as we all make conversations and laugh. I excuse myself to go to the restroom. I'm walking into the house when Scarlet stops me. "Aren't you a sneaky little one. I don't know how you convince Christian to marry but mark my words it isn't going to happen if I have a say in it." Scarlet says.

"Well since you don't have a say in it, I won't worry because I will be marrying Christian."

"You aren't what he needs. You think you make him happy…" Scarlet starts to say when Sawyer is suddenly by my side.

"Mrs. Acker, I suggest you leave now." Sawyer says.

"Who do you think you are to tell me when to leave." Scarlet says.

"If you don't want to cause a scene Mrs. Acker, I suggest you leave me alone. Now if you'll excuse me." I say as I keep walking. Sawyer is right behind me when Scarlet grabs my hand.

"This isn't over. I'm not done talking to you." Scarlet says as Sawyer grabs her hand forcing her to let me go.

"What is going on here?" Christian says in a firm voice as both Scarlet and I turn to look at him.

A/N: You guys are awesome! Thank you for the follows/favorites/ and the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a Pinterest/jessb921/loveorhate if you're interested in pictures


	11. Chapter 11

**CPOV**

"You are really lucky Christian, to have a beautiful lady marrying you. She seems so humble and nice." Johnathon tells me after Ana left to use the lady's room.

"I am lucky." I say with a smile.

"We should all go out to dinner sometime." Johnathon tells me.

"I'll have to check my schedule but I'm sure we can figure something out." I respond.

"Well I can always take your future wife to dinner without you if you're too busy." Johnathon tells me with smirk.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work Johnathon. I'm sure my fiancé, will not join you for dinner without me." I tell him as he smiles.

"Talking about your fiancé where is she?" Johnathon asks and I realize that she is taking a while to return. I look around and notice that Scarlet isn't around either. I go to look for Ana when I see Sawyer holding Scarlet's arm. I know this can't be good. I walk faster towards them hoping no one else is outside to witness whatever went on between the two of them.

"What is going on here?" I ask causing them to look at me.

"Apparently your new henchman thinks he can treat me like I'm no one important. I think you need to fire him darling." Scarlet tells me pulling her hand away from him.

"His name is Sawyer. He's only doing his job. If you wouldn't have grabbed my arm, he would have never touched you." Ana tells Scarlet.

"I suggest you control this thing here darling. Don't let her talk to me like that." Scarlet says looking at Ana as if she's something disgusting.

"Scarlet you need to stop, you need to go before you cause a scene. It's the last thing we need. Ana you need to calm down. Don't make this worse." I tell them in a firm voice. Ana is looking at me and I know she's not happy, but she doesn't say anything.

"I'm glad you haven't lost your touch darling." Scarlet tells me with a smile.

"Mrs. Acker you heard my fiancé. It's better if you leave now before people start wondering what your problem with me is." Ana tells her in a firm voice looking at Scarlet straight in the eyes. Fuck if Ana doesn't look hot right now.

"Anastasia."

"Who do you think you are?" Scarlet asks Ana. Sawyer steps closer to Ana and I make my way over as well because I should be standing next to her not Sawyer.

"Scarlet if you don't want Taylor to escort you out, I suggest you leave on your own." I tell her getting angrier and I can see Scarlet smiling.

I know she's getting turned on right now because it's the type of things she likes to do but the only thing I want right now is for Scarlet to leave. "Maybe you should stop by later so we can finish this more privately." Scarlet whispers in my ear and I take a step back from her.

"I won't tell you again Scarlet!" I say in a harsher voice as Taylor is getting closer to us.

"This isn't over Christian. We both know we'll be talking soon." Scarlet says walking back towards the tent and I know she's pissed. I turn to look at Ana and Sawyer. Ana is studying me, and she doesn't look happy at all. I grab her hand and take her to my old room inside my parent's house. Sawyer and Taylor are following right behind us. I close the door to my childhood room while Taylor and Sawyer stand outside the door.

"What the fuck was that about Anastasia?" I ask or mostly yell.

"Why don't you just ask Mrs. Acker since you'll talk to her later anyway." Ana responds.

"Anastasia."

"Better yet why don't you tell me what it was that she whispered to you Christian?" Ana says in a firm voice.

"It was none of your business. We are talking about what was going on outside with you and Scarlet." I say.

"I wasn't causing a scene. Your darling friend was, I..." Ana starts to say when I interrupt her.

"Ana..." I start to say when Sawyer walks in.

"Sir we can hear the both of you outside the room." Taylor says as he opens the door.

"Mr. Grey you should be aware that Mrs. Acker might be somewhat of a threat to Miss Steele. I look at Taylor and he nods at me letting me know he agrees with Sawyer.

"We'll finish this later. We should head back before everyone wonders where we are." I say as I grab Ana's hand, she tries to pull out of my grip, but I just hold her tighter. We walk back out to the tent.

I can see Scarlet sitting at the table with my parents, Ray, and Elena but now Scarlet's husband Kevin has joined her. My grandparents walk by us and tell us to join them at the table which is the same table that Scarlet is at. This is just what I needed.

"You two disappeared for a good while." Grandfather says with a smile.

"Honey you remember what it's like to be young. If I recall correctly, we would sneak away whenever we had a chance." Grandmother says causing everyone to laugh.

"Just like you did right now grandpa." Elliot says coming to sit with us.

"Well what can I say. It keeps us in shape, and well your grandmother here just looks delectable." Grandfather says as my grandmother blushes.

"Okay I was just kidding and that is too much information." Elliot says.

"You did start it." My dad says laughing.

"Hello I'm Kevin, Scarlet's husband. It's nice to meet you." Kevin says stretching his hand to Ana.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ana, future wife of Christian." Ana says with a big smile.

"Well you are a beauty. Christian is a lucky man." Kevin says winking at Ana causing everyone to laugh. What the fuck is his problem flirting with her. Just then Johnathon comes to the table and pulls a chair up next to Ana.

"That's exactly what I told Christian earlier. He definitely got lucky." Johnathon says.

"Well she's taken and is about to be married so you need to back off." I say. I can see my dad and Ray smiling.

"You don't have to worry about a thing love because I only have eyes for you." Ana says putting her hand on my cheek. I lean over and give Ana a peck on the lips.

"How did you meet?" Scarlet asks.

"We met in Portland. Ana was going to college there and well I had a meeting with the dean who was supposed to give me a tour but instead he blindsided me and introduced me to Ana. Let's just say things started happening from there. I can say it was a physical attraction at first but then we got to talking and here we are." I answer.

"It just seems so fast, aren't you afraid that you don't know each other that well?" Scarlet asks. I can see my mother isn't too happy and Elena is just looking at Scarlet.

"Oh, Scarlet when you know you've met that special someone it doesn't matter how soon it happens." Elena says with a smile.

"We know enough about each other to know that this is the next step. We have the rest of our lives to learn more about each other. It will be an adventure full of surprises." Ana tells her with a smirk.

"How do you know if you can handle each other's bad moods. I mean I'm sure you two are in your honeymoon stage but what happens when that wears off?" Scarlet asks.

"If you truly know Christian at all, you'd know that when something doesn't go Christian's way or if there's a change of plans, and he's not told he gets angry. The day we met let's say he wasn't thrilled with the idea of meeting me at all. I can tell you that it wasn't pretty. You shouldn't worry Scarlet. I've dealt with the wrath of Christian Grey and I can say I've survived." Ana says very proudly, and I can see my dad and Ray laughing.

"Christian!" My mom says.

"Don't worry Grace it's good that it happened that way because we weren't pretending to be something we're not." Ana say with a smile and it's true she has a point.

"So, you've been Christian's secret for a while now." Scarlet says.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing." Ray says getting a little upset.

"It's okay daddy. I know I wasn't Christian's secret because we were simply getting to know each other the right way. After all you did raise me with morals and with Grace's and Carrick's help, I was raised the right way." Ana responds.

"Scarlet, Ana and I were talking and getting to know each other. We didn't want to get our parent's hopes up because we weren't even sure of what was going on between us. It wasn't until Ray and Ana came to Seattle and ran into me and my dad that we decided to move forward." I say and she seems to be getting mad.

"But if this is the honeymoon stage then I can't wait to get to the calm stage because with Christian there is never a peaceful moment. I think that's best part of him he's not afraid to be himself even when he lets the beast out." Ana says looking at me.

"It has been pretty intense and interesting." I say with a smile as well. Even this past week when we were getting to know each other there were times where we'd argue yet Ana would find a way to make me laugh or she'd say something so randomly that I couldn't get mad.

"Scarlet with all due respect I don't understand why you feel the need to question my daughter's relationship with Christian. It's obvious Carrick and Grace are happy about this." Ray says causing everyone to look at Scarlet.

"Yes dear, Ray is right we don't need to know the details. They seem extremely happy and Christian looks so comfortable around this beautiful young lady." Kevin says looking at Scarlet suspiciously.

"I agree Scarlet, my son has found happiness and that's all that matters". My dad says.

"I was just looking out for Christian. I would do it for Elliot or Mia as well." Scarlet says.

"Well we thank you for it but there's no need for that." My mom says.

I can't believe Scarlet is asking all these questions, but it seems like everyone is believing us to be honest. If I didn't know it was fake, I'd believe it myself. Technically we didn't really lie to much we just added a few things. I turn to look at Ana who hasn't let go of my hand since we sat down. I give Scarlet a look that lets her know to drop it. Luckily, she does. Everyone else joins us at the table as well and we are all laughing and joking around having a good time. Scarlet and Kevin end up leaving along with Johnathon's parents.

"It's getting late and I have an early meeting tomorrow." I say.

"Before you leave Ana, I was talking with Christian about getting together to have dinner sometime this week whenever you're free." Johnathon tells Ana with a huge smile.

"That sounds like a good idea. Once Christian checks his schedule he'll give you a call to see what day and time would be good." Ana responds.

"Sounds good to me and congratulations." Johnathon says with a huge smile as he looks at me.

We say our good byes to everyone and head back home. Ana is pretty quiet. It seems like she's lost in thought. When we arrive, she gets out of the SUV really fast. I tell Sawyer and Taylor to meet me at my study so we can discuss what happened tonight. I look for Ana as soon as I enter but she's nowhere to be found. I'm guessing she went straight to her room. I go to my study where Sawyer and Taylor are already waiting.

"What happened tonight Sawyer?" I ask.

"When Miss Steele left the tent, I noticed Mrs. Acker get up and follow her. It seemed strange to me. I kept my distance to make sure that Mrs. Acker was following Ana. She then stopped Miss Steele from walking. I started to walk faster to get to them and when I got close enough, I heard Mrs. Acker tell Miss Steel that she wasn't enough for you sir." Sawyer tells me.

"What the fuck!" I yell.

"I had to interfere because Mrs. Acker was making a scene. Miss Steele tried to walk away, but Mrs. Acker grabbed her arm that's when I grabbed Mrs. Acker's arm forcing her to let go of Miss Steele." Sawyer tells me. Sawyer continues to explain what else went on up to when I showed up and I really didn't miss much. I will need to talk to Scarlet about this. What does she think she's doing and how does she think any of this is her business.

"Sir, we need to find a way to keep Mrs. Acker away from Miss Steele." Taylor tells me.

"I agree Taylor. I will be talking to Scarlet tomorrow." I tell him.

"Mr. Grey do you think that's a good idea?" Taylor asks.

"Taylor, I don't know what's she's thinking but if she continues my parents will start asking questions and I don't need that right now." I tell him as he nods.

I let Sawyer know to inform me or Taylor is Scarlet approaches Ana again. I dismiss them and then I go look for Ana. I knock on the door to her bedroom and she doesn't answer so I knock harder and she opens the door slightly.

"We need to talk." I say as I push through the door and sit on her bed. Ana is just looking at me. Then she grabs a blanket and covers herself since she's only wearing a long shirt.

"I need you to tell me if Scarlet tries approaching you again."

"What difference is that going to make Christian? What exactly is going on between the two of you?" Ana asks looking directly at me.

"There's nothing going on between us Ana. She's just a family friend." I tell her.

"It seems like she's more than that to you. From what I could see your mom and Elena don't seem to fond of her. The way she was questioning us that should have come from your parents not her." Ana tells me. I can see she's getting upset.

"You're reading too much into this Ana. I will deal with her soon, but I need to know if she approaches you." I say in a firm voice getting upset too.

"You're still going to talk to her after tonight? I know this thing between us is fake, but she called me a thing and you did nothing about that Christian. To top it off when she left, she had a huge smile on her face even though you yelled at her." Ana says and fuck if she doesn't pay attention to the small things.

"I took your side Anastasia. Fuck, I practically kicked Scarlet out." I yell.

"Christian I didn't mean to put you in a situation like that. I did try to walk away but she wouldn't let it go. This situation with Scarlet just seems off." Ana tells me.

"Like your situation with Jose." I respond, and I regret it after I say it.

"You know what Christian that is completely different. I don't know what his problem was, but..." Ana starts to say in and angry voice when I interrupt her.

"I appreciate you not wanting to cause a scene with Scarlet tonight, I just need to know what is going on in her mind. I need to let her know to stay away from us." I say and for some reason I want to close the distance between us, so I pull Ana towards me to sit next to me.

"You're going to do what you want anyway Christian." Ana says pissing me off.

"We're not getting anywhere with this conversation."

"I would like to get some sleep." Ana tells me standing from the bed and opening the door.

"I'm not done."

"You just said we aren't getting anywhere with this conversation Christian."

"There will be someone stopping by tomorrow to get your measurements for the dress" I tell her.

"What if I'm not going to be home? Did you ever think to ask me if I have anything going on tomorrow instead of just scheduling appointments." Ana says raising an eyebrow.

"What could you possibly be doing tomorrow Anastasia?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter, because you expect me to be here right? Make sure they are here by nine because I need to leave at 10:30 tomorrow." Her tone throws me off and it pisses me off.

"Did you bother to tell me you had things to do tomorrow?"

"We hadn't talked about it till now, but now you know that there's somewhere I have to be tomorrow." Ana tells me.

"Why can't you just go do as I tell you? Why do you have to fight me on everything?"

"Why can't you ask me things instead of demand them?" Ana asks in return.

"It's been a long day." I say walking towards the door.

"Good night Christian and sweet dreams."

"Good night Anastasia." I say and without thinking I kiss her leaving us both surprised. How can she tell me goodnight after we were just arguing? She is so confusing, and I'm so frustrated. I walk to my room and take a cold shower because seeing Ana in that dress she was wearing she looked breath taking. What the hell is happening to me? After my shower I email the wedding planner letting her know that someone will have to be here at nine for the measurements.

I lay in bed and think of what it is Ana could possibly do tomorrow. I'll have to check with Sawyer.

The next morning, I wake up to see Ana already up and talking to Gail in the kitchen.

"Good morning Christian." Ana tells me with a smile as she hands me a cup of coffee.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Ana asks.

"As good as I could." I respond.

"I didn't sleep much either thanks for asking." Ana says. I can tell Gail wants to laugh but tries hard to hold it in. I look at Ana and she is still smiling.

"I'm glad you asked what I plan on doing today. I have an interview at eleven then I'll be meeting Kate for lunch. Oh, but before that I have people coming over to get measurements for my wedding dress." Ana says very sarcastically.

"Anastasia." I say and she just starts laughing.

"And I'm back to Anastasia." Ana mocks me. "Will you be kind enough to tell me what you'll be doing today?" Ana asks.

"Work." Is all I respond.

"Well Anastasia I'll be working. Then I'll probably be talking to the evil witch to make sure she doesn't bother my wonderful fiancé." Ana says trying to sound like me and it causes me to spit out my coffee as she starts laughing.

"You think it's funny." I say with a smile because her laugh is contagious.

"I just need you to relax a bit. You are so serious all the time. You should smile more you have quite a sexy smile." Ana tells me. We finish eating breakfast while we have a nice conversation. I tell her why I like gliding and sailing and how I feel so free when I'm doing those things. I get ready to leave and Ana walks me to the door.

"Taylor don't let Mr. Donald Duck here give you too much of a hard time." Ana yells to Taylor as we get into the SUV causing Taylor to laugh.

"Anastasia." I say as she blows me a kiss. I just nod my head. Taylor starts driving and he has a smile on his face and so do I for some reason.

"Did she just call me Donald Duck?" I ask Taylor.

"Yes sir, she did." Taylor responds.

"She is something else." I say and Taylor nods. When we get to GEH I ask Andrea to call Scarlet and set up a meeting with her. I go to my office where Ross is waiting for me. Ross is my right hand and has worked with me since I pretty much started helping out my grandfather. She's one of the people I hired. My grandfather likes her as well and they work great together which is definitely a plus for us. We discuss a few contracts and she update me on the Japanese deal. After lunch Andrea lets me know that Scarlet is here to see me.

"Scarlet." I say as she enters my office and this time, I don't stand to greet her.

"Christian darling, I'm so glad you asked me to come over. What is wrong with that little twat that you are supposed to be marrying?" Scarlet asks getting right to the point.

"What is your problem with Ana?"

"Nothing I just wanted to test her out see how committed she is. For a sub she wouldn't work for you. How did you meet her anyway. I know you were in a rush to find a bride to be but really darling I think you should have stuck to Leila at least she's obedient." Scarlet says pissing me off.

"Fuck off Scarlet. Stay away from Ana. I'm marrying her, we have a connection, and it isn't any of your business anyway." I say as she raises and eyebrow at me.

"Are you seriously defending her? What do you really know about her Christian? How do you know she's not after your money? Who knows what she's planning to do, the way she disrespected me..." Scarlet tells me.

"Scarlet I've known Ana since she was younger. Way before I knew you but then she moved away with her father so she's not some stranger. As for disrespecting you, I believe she was defending herself. From what I was told she tried to walk away but you stopped her from leaving." I say.

"Really darling if you're going to believe that big lug of a body guard then this gold digger has got you whipped already. I'm sure she's persuaded him to take her side. With girls like that you just never know." Scarlet tells me and for some reason it bothers me to think of Ana and Sawyer together.

"Sawyer is a professional Scarlet. When I walked up to you, he was grabbing your hand so that you could let go of Ana's arm so don't bullshit me right now!"

"Christian..." Scarlet starts to talk when I interrupt her.

"I'm warning you Scarlet stop this right now. If you keep acting like a jealous teenager, you are going to cause bigger problems not only with my parents but with your husband as well, and you're already having problems as it is." I say in a firm voice.

"I was only looking out for your best interest, but your right I don't need your parents asking questions. I'm sorry darling I hadn't realized what I had done." Scarlet tells me.

"You do know that I'm here when you want to talk. I'm sure you could use Leila when you need to release some stress as I'm sure little miss gold digger won't satisfy those needs." Scarlet says.

"Scarlet...", I say, and she puts her hands up in surrender.

I walk Scarlet to the elevators and then I go back to work hoping that Scarlet will be backing off. I think about what Scarlet said and I know I've thought about it as well. It wouldn't hurt to be able to have some kind of release but then again it wouldn't be fair. Come to think of it I wonder how Ana will be taking care of her sexual needs. Is she going to have someone on the side. Fuck I can't think about that right now.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy! Next chapter will be intense


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: don't hate me too much, be warned this chapter and the next will probably make you mad but please continue to read it will all be over quickly. It's going to be a rough, but I hope you all enjoy it. Don't be too mad at Christian either.

**APOV**

This week has gone by even faster. On Monday after Christian got home from work, we continued to have dinner together every night even when he was going to get home late, I would wait for him. We've had a pretty calm week. I haven't seen or heard from the evil witch but I'm still curious about what her and Christian's relationship. I don't like how she feels so controlling over him, and the way she tries to be all sexy when talking to him. I will talk to Christian about that eventually. There's also the thing with Jose who I've gotten a lot of calls from which I have not answered. I know I'll have to talk to him eventually, he's always been a good friend but there's too much going on right now. Kate also told me it's best to keep my distance from him. She ran into him on Monday and he told Kate that as my best friend she should talk some sense into me, which pissed her off. That's why she recommends I wait till after the wedding, but that it's really my choice.

Christian and I went out to dinner on Tuesday night. It was nice, we had a little argument because he tried to order my food, but I didn't let him. Of course, he didn't like that but at the end he relaxed a bit and we ended up having a good time. We then had lunch with Johnathon on Wednesday which was pretty fun. I can see Johnathon becoming a good friend, but he'd also have to stop teasing Christian about stealing me away. Christian has been pretty tense lately, well more than usual. I try not to pay too much attention to him. I did try talking to him about his past so that I can maybe get a better understanding of him, but he shut me down. I dropped the subject, but other than that I think Christian and I have moved on to more comfortable zone.

I know there's times where we're having a good time just talking and I forget why we are here in the first place. When I think about it even when we argue we end up having a good time. I know there can never be more than friends if we can even call each other that but still I like where we are headed. I had my interview at SIP the small publishing house I had applied at. It went pretty well but they won't have an opening till January which is actually perfect timing. They would still be calling me to let me know what they decide.

Today is Friday. Kate, Mia, and I will be going shopping. I don't think I can handle two days of shopping. Kate told me that today we will shop for lingerie and clothes. Tomorrow we'll be looking for hers and Mia's dresses for the wedding. Christian left for work early this morning, he let me know that he will be working late since he'll be going fishing with Carrick, my dad, Elliot and Ethan so he needs to make sure he gets everything done because he won't have access to a computer tomorrow. It surprises me when he tells me things like that. I think he sometimes wonders why he tells me as well he gets a facial expression like he thinks about why he just give me an explanation.

"Miss Steele, Miss Kavanaugh and Miss Grey are here." Sawyer says breaking me from my thoughts.

"Thank you, Sawyer." I say as I get up to walk outside.

Mia and Kate hug me really tight. They have so much energy it makes me laugh. We get into the SUV and Sawyer starts driving. Reynolds came with us as well, he's usually with Christian and Taylor.

"Ana, we have to get you some sexy lingerie for your honeymoon. Where are you going anyway?" Kate asks.

"Kate we're not taking a honeymoon. It would be hard for Christian to leave right now since his grandfather is retiring. Then there's my dad's surgery which I want to be here for and to help him out when he's out of the hospital.

"Well that sucks but it's understandable. You will still have a wedding night and you have to look super sexy especially since it will be your first..." Kate starts to say.

"Katherine!" I yell while blushing and laughing. Mia is smiling but she doesn't say anything while Kate is laughing really hard.

"Your first night as husband and wife. That's all I meant." Kate says.

"I'm sure Mia doesn't want to hear those things since that's her brother." I say laughing.

"It is pretty gross." Mia says scrunching up her face. "But Kate's right. You have to look sexy for him and make it a night to remember. You probably won't even need any clothes or lingerie since you probably won't get off the bed." Mia says laughing.

"Oh my God, I'm not talking about this." I say looking at Sawyer and Reynolds who are pretending they aren't listening to us.

"We're just saying." Kate says winking at us. We get to the first store which Mia tells us is her favorite. As soon as we walk in, we are greeted by a nice young lady who has a huge smile. Mia tells her what we are looking for and the lady tells us to take a seat. I'm surprised at how this works. Kate smiles at me then tells me to relax.

"Here you are Miss Grey. Let me know if you need anything else." The lady tells Mia.

"Thank you." Mia replies.

"Mia this is crazy. How are you supposed to go through all these clothes?" I ask.

"It's actually for the three of us to try on. Ana just enjoy it and have fun." Mia tells me as she giggles. "My brothers buy me all my clothes here so that's how they know me."

"I wish my brother would do that for me." Kate says.

"Well what can I say Christian and Elliot spoil me. I wonder if that will change now that he's getting married." Mia says thinking about it causing me and Kate to laugh.

"Mia that will not change. You know me better than that. I'm not here to change Christian's ways, we are getting married and going to share our lives together, but you will still be his family. You are part of mine as well, so don't worry Christian can still spoil you. I'm not here to make him choose." I tell Mia and she comes and hugs me.

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean to make it sound like you're a bad person. I just didn't think about it till now. Thank you I know you wouldn't do that to me or Christian. Let's get to shopping because we have a lot to do today." Mia says smiling really big again.

"No worries babe. I love you." I say hugging her really tight.

"Hey now I'm here too." Kate says in a pout as she hugs us. We try on clothes after clothes. I end up choosing about three outfits I really liked because I have enough clothes at home. I laugh when I see the big pile of clothes that Mia and Kate have.

"Now for the sexy stuff." Mia says with a wink.

"More like the fun stuff." Kate says. We let the lady know that we would like to see the lingerie and she takes us upstairs where it's more private. It's like a big room with three dressing rooms. I actually like it. We tell the lady what it is we are looking for and she brings us two racks full of sexy bra sets and corsets and other items. About two hours or so we each pay for our things even though Mia said to just put it on Christian's account. Kate and I thanked Mia but decided we should pay for our own things. Kate was sneaky and paid for mine after I told her not too, but she said that it's her wedding gift.

"I can't believe we were in there for about two hours. It didn't even seem like it." I tell them.

"I know I was just thinking the same thing, but we aren't done yet." Mia says.

"I feel like pizza." Kate tells us.

"Have you thought about what color of dresses you want to wear for the wedding?"

"Ana it's your wedding. You tell us what color you'd like, and we'll find dresses." Kate tells me.

"She's right Ana. You pick the colors and you're going to help us choose them." Mia says. I smile at them.

"Maybe a red, or brown, or that brownish green." I tell them. They look at me with fake smiles and wide eyes. I start laughing and Kate slaps me on the arm and start laughing.

"You had me worried for a moment." Kate says.

"I wanted to see if you would really just wear the color I would pick. I can see you are true friends." I say still laughing.

"You are funny." Kate says laughing.

"So, tell me this news of yours." I say.

"Well since you traded me in for that hot man of yours." Kate says winking at me. "Mia and I decided to get the apartment together. I want to make sure you're okay with it."

"Kate I would never trade you in. I'm happy for you. I was kind of worried about that but I'm glad Mia will be moving in with you." I tell her.

"I'm glad. I didn't want you to feel left out or anything." Kate tells me with a sad smile.

"Babe you can never make me feel left out. Besides I'm just happy you won't be living alone, I felt bad leaving you alone. I'm just worried about how the two of you will be eating since neither of you can cook." I say causing them to laugh.

"Anastasia." Mia says giggling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I'm sure you already moved in right." I say.

"Yes, we did we kind of knew you'd be happy for us." Kate says with a smile.

The rest of the day goes by fast. We are having so much fun talking and laughing it wasn't until Elliot called Kate about going out tonight since they won't be seeing each other tomorrow. Mia and Ethan are going as well. When they ask me, I tell them Christian is still working, I'd rather just go home and rest. Kate tells Mia that I'm not one for shopping and I will need all the rest I can get for tomorrow.

"Ana you should stay at Escala. It's closer and it will be easier for us to pick you up tomorrow. My mom and Elena will be meeting us at the store so it will safe us some time." Mia says.

"I would have to check with your brother Mia, to make sure it's okay." I say with a smile.

"I'll ask him. I'm sure he won't mind after all he is your fiancé. That will be your home too." Mia tells me as she pulls out her phone.

"Mia it's not necessary really..." I start to say when Mia starts talking on the phone.

"Christian. I know your busy, so I'll get right to it. It's getting pretty late and we wanted to know if it would be okay for Ana to just stay at Escala tonight. It would be easier for us to pick her up from there tomorrow instead of going to the mansion." Mia tells him. She stays quite for a while.

"Christian are you listening to me. Christian. Okay, I'll be giving her the access codes besides it will be easier for you as well. I'm sure you'll finish late you can just go to Escala. Love you, bye." Mia says as she smiles really big.

"He said yes?" I ask a bit confused.

"Yes. He was in a meeting, so he was talking to me and the other people at the same time, but he said it was fine." Mia tells me and then the goes to tell Sawyer to get bring me some clothes in the morning.

"Mia, I'll have Gail pack me a bag. Are you sure your brother was okay with this?" I ask.

"You seemed surprised." Mia tells me. I can feel Kate is looking at me.

"It's just we haven't really discussed Escala. I've only been there once, it seems weird for me to just show up. Don't get me wrong, I just thought maybe he'd be more comfortable with me going to the mansion it's safer and Gail it there as well. There's also the fact that I don't have any clothes at Escala." I tell them and they nod at me in understanding.

"Sawyer can bring it to you tomorrow morning. Christian had done that plenty of times." Mia tells me likes its no big deal. Mia gives me the codes for Escala, and I put the paper in my purse. We go to a few more stores for some shoes and then Sawyer, Reynolds and I drop Mia and Kate of at their new apartment. I am happy for them but part of me wishes that was me. I told Sawyer the change of plans and surprisingly he's okay with it. I'm guessing Christian must have talked to him. I tried calling Christian, but his phone went straight to voice mail which is odd to me.

"Sawyer can we stop at the grocery store really quick? I would like to get a few things." I ask Sawyer and he nods at me.

We get to the grocery store and I look for the beef jerky that my dad loves. Then I go towards the fruits and vegetables. I decide to get some ice cream cause I'm not sure if Christian would have any. Once I have everything, I wanted to get I go pay. I didn't realize how late it had gotten it's already ten. I get into the SUV and Sawyer drives to Escala which is a really short drive. I try calling Christian again but it only rings then goes to voice mail.

**CPOV**

This whole day has been really busy. It's been full of meeting after meeting. I hardly had time to eat. I'm trying to do as much as I can today. Tomorrow I won't have access to a computer. Ross had been helping me out a lot and usually we are busy but today it just seems like everything has piled up. This whole week had been hectic with new contracts coming in that we are interested in. Then Scarlet called wanting to have lunch earlier in the week and hounding me about Ana. After the second time of talking to her I have ignored all her calls and have refused to see her. I know she's really pissed. I made sure that Reynolds goes with Ana and Sawyer everywhere.

I'm in a meeting when Mia called me, and she doesn't usually call unless it's important or she needs something. I answer because I know she was going shopping. I'm guessing she has something important to tell me. Mia asks me if it's okay for Ana to stay at Escala and something about it being late. I have Ross talking to me at the same time trying to hurry me up since we need to close up this meeting. I'm sure Ana isn't the one asking. Before I can say no Ross asks me a question to which I tell her yes. I can hear Mia calling my name asking if I'm paying attention to her. I tell her I am, but I have to get to the meeting. I just hear Mia tell me she loves me before hanging up. I turn off my phone so that we can finish with this last meeting. I know Ross wants to get home to her lovely wife.

After another hour and a half, I finally turn on my phone, but I don't have any important messages or emails, so I decide to go to Escala. I just need to get some release because I don't think I can handle another week like this. Especially with the wedding being so close. I had emailed Leila to meet me at Escala by nine. I let her know she needs to leave tonight. I don't want her there tomorrow morning besides this is probably the last time I will use her. I'll have to figure something out.

When I arrive, I tell Taylor to take the rest of the night off and I'll see him in the morning. He's a bit hesitant and I assure him that I won't be going anywhere. I walk into the penthouse where Leila is sitting on the table behind one of my couches. She's naked except for her underwear. I'll have to have Taylor get rid of that table today. I loosen up my tie and grab a drink.

"Playroom Leila now." I say not even affected at how she looks.

Come to think of it, I'm more affected by Ana and she's always dressed. I haven't seen her naked and my dick comes to life with just the sight of her. Dammit why am I even thinking of Ana right now. Even thinking of her my pants are uncomfortable. I shake of the thoughts of Ana and go to my room to put on my sweat pants. I head to the playroom where Leila is already in position. I tell her to stand and walk over to the bench where I tie her hands and blind fold her.

"You are being punished for sitting on my table with just your underwear on." I say as I run my finger from her lip to her neck. I notice that I don't get the same electric shock I get with Ana.

Fuck! There I go again thinking of Ana. I imagine Ana being tied up and blindfolded and my cock is now getting hard.

"Sir?" Leila says in a questioning manner I guess because I'm taking a while to do anything.

"I didn't say you could speak." I hiss as I spank her with my hand making her moan.

"Don't make a sound." I growl. I can't focus. I get the paddle and tell Leila to count. Once I see that her ass is a nice red color, I notice that I'm not hard like I use to get. What the fuck is wrong with me? I've never had this problem before. I drop the paddle on the floor and go to stand in front of Leila. For a quick second I imagine Ana making me hard again. Why the fuck does Ana keep popping up in my mind? I take the blindfold off and I tell Leila to suck me.

I can see Leila smiling as I put my dick in her mouth. I grab her hair as I fuck her mouth. It's taking me a while to come because I just can't focus. I pull out of her and move her to the bed, where I bend her over. I pull the condom out of my pocket and put it on. I start picturing Ana bend over like this and once again I get hard. I'm about to slam into her when I suddenly hear my name being called.

"Christian?" Ana calls out in a questioning tone. I turn to look towards the door and see Ana standing in the door way. I can see hurt in her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Is all I can manage to say.

"Mia…said…. you…I'm…I should leave…. I…did…I" Ana says as she turns around and starts walking away.

"Ana!" I call out to her hoping she will stop but she continues to walk away. I turn to look at Leila who has a big smile on her face.

"Get the fuck out. This is the last time you will hear from me. Our previous arrangement is officially terminated." I yell. I can see the panic in her face. I pull up my pants and run out after Ana.

"Ana! Anastasia!" I call out to her as I run down the stairs of the penthouse. I see her standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to open.

"Ana, wait!" I say as I get closer to her, but she won't turn around to look at me. The elevator opens and Ana walks in but won't turn around to look at me and won't say a word. "Dammit Ana will you just wait?" Ana turns a little bit. I still can't fully see her face, but I can tell her eyes are watery.

Fuck I feel like shit right now. I don't know why I feel this way. I just want to hold her close to me. What is wrong with me she shouldn't be here in the first place.

"I DON'T HAVE TO WAIT CHRISTIAN. I DON'T NEED TO SEE YOU GIVE YOUR GIRLFRIED A PROPER GOODBYE." Ana hisses at me and I can tell she is trying really hard not to cry. I walk towards her, but she stops me. "Don't get in with me Christian. It's better you stay, you don't want to leave your guest unattended. I shouldn't be here in the first place." Ana tells me but I keep walking when Sawyer steps out of nowhere. I didn't even notice him.

"Mr. Grey?" Sawyer says in a confused manner. Then I notice he's looking at something behind me and I'm guessing it's Leila.

"Christian." Leila calls my name and fuck if she didn't just piss me off. I turn to face Leila and she shrugs at the way I'm staring at her. "Are you coming back up?"

"Who do you think you are calling me by my name? Get the fuck out now! Use the service elevator and I don't want to see your face anywhere! Do you understand?" I yell at Leila.

"Sawyer make sure Leila leaves and change all the access codes immediately." I tell him.

"Sir, I think it's best if I go with Miss Steele." Sawyer tells me. What the fuck is his problem? I know he's supposed to be protecting Ana and I'm glad he's doing his job, but I need to fix this not him.

I turn to the elevator and we notice that the doors are now closed, and Ana is gone. Sawyer runs to the service elevator to try and catch Ana. I run to my room to get dressed so I can go with Ana to clear this mess that I made. I know I shouldn't give a shit but for some reason I do, I have the need to fix this.

"Mr. Grey. I have made sure that Leila has left the building." Reynolds tells me.

"Thank you, Reynolds. Do you know if Sawyer caught up to Ana?" I ask as I finish putting on my shoes.

"He is following her right now sir. He will let me know where she is headed. Miss Steele refused to get in the SUV with him." Reynolds says.

"How is she Reynolds?"

"Sawyer said she's pretty distraught sir." Reynolds replies.

"What was she doing here in the first place? Why wasn't I told you were coming?"

"Sir Miss Grey told us that you were okay with Ana coming over to Escala since it was pretty late. Sawyer and I were with her when she called you and from what we heard you had agreed to it. We figured it was the best option. We didn't think to check with Taylor since Miss Grey is the one who called you directly. Miss Steele was hesitant, but Miss Grey convinced her that it was the better option and it was closer than the mansion. Miss Steele tried calling you to make sure you were okay with her coming over, but she couldn't reach you." Reynolds says.

Fuck I think back to the conversation. I know why Mia thought I had said yes to this. Taylor didn't know I had asked Leila to be here. I was stupid enough to give him the night off. I need to fix this tonight because I leave tomorrow early in the morning. I can't cancel on my dad he'd start asking questions.

"Sir Miss Steele is at a bar close by. Sawyer has tried to get her to the mansion, but she refused. From what Sawyer said Miss Steele agreed to let him stay with her but he's not allowed to mention your name or force her to go to your castle as she called it. Sawyer had to agree to take her to a hotel when she's ready to leave." Reynolds says with a small smirk.

"She's feisty isn't she." I say with a smile imagining how she's must have been giving Sawyer a hard time.

"I think that's what makes her special sir." Reynolds says.

"I'm ready to leave Reynolds take me to her." I tell him. He pauses for a moment then we get into the elevator.

"I changed the access code sir." Reynolds tells me.

We get to the bar in no time. When I walk in Sawyer signals for me to wait. I'm not happy about that but the last thing I need is to cause a seen in public. I sit at a table in the corner as I watch her drink what I believe is scotch and it's kind of funny to watch her make a face when she drinks it.

Sawyer tells the bartender not to serve Ana anymore and then he pulls the rest of the drink away from her. "Sawyer give me back my drink and don't tell them not to serve me that's not very nice." Ana tells Sawyer reaching for the drink.

"Miss Steele it would be a good idea to leave now. Remember Mrs. Grey along with Mia and Kate are going to pick you up bright and early." Sawyer tells her.

"I will have to cancel on them. It's not like I'm going to be getting married anyway." Ana says. To hear her say that makes me sad for some reason. Am I feeling more for Ana than I thought? That can't be possible. I don't love it's for fools. This can't be happening, I look up towards Ana and then I start to relax as I see her stand up and start walking out. I get up to follow her, but I keep my distance. Reynolds gets in the SUV with Ana and she hasn't noticed yet. Sawyer then comes to me and we drive behind them following them to the mansion.

"Why did you and Reynolds switch Sawyer?" I ask.

"I had to promise not to take her to the mansion sir. Technically I'm not taking her to the mansion Reynolds is." Sawyer says with a smile.

I notice Reynolds get off of the SUV then walks to the side to open the door for Ana, but she doesn't get off. I walk closer and notice that he reaches in to carry her because she has fallen asleep. I tell Reynolds to put her on the couch and I will take her to her room myself. Reynolds tells me he doesn't mind carrying her to the room, but I tell him not to worry about it. I don't like the fact that he is carrying her.

Reynolds puts Ana on the couch and Taylor comes out to see what's going on. I tell Sawyer to fill Taylor in as they walk the security room. I sit next to Ana and move the hair out of her face. She looks so peaceful. What did I do? What was I thinking? Ana starts to mumble and stir a little then she opens her eyes and looks at me and she does not look happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to ramanreinee for the suggestion on Christian's scars. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**APOV**

When I saw Christian and the girl from the bar, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I don't know how to explain what I was feeling. I know he didn't want to be married but to do this so close to the wedding. Then again, I don't know what I was expecting he is a man, I guess he has needs but that doesn't make it right. I don't get why I feel so hurt or why I'm even trying to make sense of this whole thing. I needed to get out of there. I felt like there was no use in trying to argue, other than I was trying to process what I just saw in that room. Christian with that girl and all the other stuff like whips and belts. What is he into?

Sawyer followed me of course. It didn't surprise me. When he told me to get into the SUV I told him there was no way I was going back to the mansion. Christian has a whole life and now I know there is no room in it for me. It makes sense why he hated the idea of getting married. Why not just marry that girl and make things easier. I need to stop thinking about all of this. I need to talk to my dad but he's so happy about the trip tomorrow. I'll just wait till he comes back on Sunday and tell him I can't go through with it, but that I will find a way to pay for his surgery.

I know my dad will understand. Is it really fair for me to make him put my happiness first again when he's finally doing well and looks so much more relaxed. What did I get myself into, I walk into a bar and order a scotch. I've never had it, but it just seems appropriate. Sawyer comes to sit next to me and watches me down my drink. I ask for another one and do the same. Sawyer is just watching me I know he wants to say something but chooses not to. I get a few more before I feel that Christian is here. I don't bother turning around I just act like I don't know he came in. It's strange how my body gets this feeling when Christian is around. Sawyer tries to take away my drink, but I move it away from him and give him a glare. Not that it does anything because all Sawyer ends up doing is tell the bar tender not to serve me anymore. It upsets me, who does he think he is.

I can feel the tears roll down my face again. I stand so we can leave I don't need to be crying in public. I don't even know why I'm even crying it's not like I'm in love. I can feel my self-wobble a little bit and Sawyer helps me into the SUV. I remind him of his promise to take me to the hotel. I notice he's talking to Reynolds. Then I see Christian walk out. I hope to God he's not getting in with me. Thankfully Christian gets into another SUV so I close my eyes and I don't bother opening them. I can feel that Sawyer has started driving. I start drifting to sleep, I don't realize when we arrive. I must have just knocked out completely. I can feel someone caressing my face softly and then it dawns on me that I should be in a hotel so who is touching me. I try to sit up, but my body feels heavy and I'm only able to open my eyes. I see Christian sitting next to me and his hand is on my face.

"Don't touch me! Did you even wash your hands? Christian what are you doing here?" I ask as I sit up moving away from him. He seems a little sad but at his point I don't really care.

I look around and notice that I'm in Christian's mansion and not the hotel like I had asked Sawyer to take me to. I should have known better, they do work for Christian after all. Christian must read my mind because he tells me that he ordered Reynolds to drive me here and Sawyer drove him home. Sneaky bastard. I should have paid more attention to what was going on.

"Ana, we need to talk. Look ton..." Christian starts to say when I put my hand up to stop him from talking.

I'm standing up, I really don't want to do this right now. I know it might seem like I'm running away but I feel hurt and angry. I don't know why I know this is fake. I don't want to get into an argument right now till I can figure out what is going on with me.

"Christian I have a long day tomorrow. You need to be up early for the fishing trip. We'll talk when you get back." I say looking at him and he looks remorseful if that is even possible.

"No Ana we need to clear the air. Fuck you shouldn't have seen that. I know you were at Escala because of Mia misunderstanding me but still..." Christian tells me.

"So, I shouldn't have seen that? Really Christian. Is that all you have to say, because you shouldn't have been doing that in the first place." I say in a raised voice.

"That's not what I meant Ana." Christian says and it's like he's thinking of what to say next.

"I know you didn't want this marriage in the first place Christian. You didn't have to...I mean don't you have respect for a commitment whether it's fake or not? Don't you know how to honor something?" I ask in a raised.

"Of course, I know how to honor a commitment Anastasia. I've been putting up with you." Christian runs his hands through his hair. "Fuck that is not what I meant. Today I was so stressed. I just wasn't thinking about this situation...I was just... Fuck Ana I've never had to explain myself to anybody." Christian tells me now standing in front of me.

"Well then don't start now. You didn't want this in the first place Christian. I'm sure you'll be happy now that we won't be getting married. If you already had someone in your life Christian, why didn't you just marry her? It's the same girl from the bar. It's no wonder she kept staring at me. You let me act like a fool kissing you in front of her when you were going to be sneaking ar..." I start to say when Christian cuts me off.

"Anastasia..." Christian says my name. "Ana, I hadn't seen her since before the day you and I met at Escala. We aren't together in a relationship. It's just sex noth..." Christian says but then stops and it's like he's trying to find the words to explain it to me but it's not helping.

"And I'm supposed to be okay with that Christian! Before you tell me that what we have isn't real, that really doesn't matter since you will have to kiss me and be affectionate with me. You know how hard that will be for me. I'd be wondering if you kissed her before me and that is just gross there's no..." I start to say when Christian interrupts me.

"Ana, I'm not dating her she's nothing to me. I've never had any feelings for her and there was no way in hell I would marry her. I know that sounds cold but it's true. There are no feelings involved, it's really just sex. Usually when I had a really hard day I would have her come over and... you get the idea. Tonight, I just decided to go with it by instinct Ana. Tonight, was the only night I had planned on seeing her before I officially ended our contract. I know this is going to sound shitty and it doesn't make things better, but I kept thinking about you..." Christian tells me.

"Christian if you think that I'm going to be flattered, I'm not. Think about it Christian there isn't supposed to be feelings involved with us either which makes me nothing too you. So basically, we have the same thing going on without the sex. What you have with her is more than what you have with me. I'm just someone one you have to put up with. I won't be mar..." I start to tell Christian.

"Ana don't call the wedding off. We've come a long way from where we started. What you and I have is more and you know it. Don't compare what we have to that." Christian says. I don't get what he means by what we have when I think we have less than what he has with her.

"Christian I know how you feel about this whole thing. You've made it clear that we don't have anything. There is a difference between you and her because you choose to be with her. You didn't have a choice with me. You were forced to accept me so..." I start to say.

"Even if that was the case Ana, things have changed between us. We've gotten better with each other and more comfortable. Tonight, when I was in that room with Leila, I just wasn't into it like before. That came out wrong, shit this is such a mess I'm not saying what I want. Bottom line is that it's not going to happen again, like I said I ended the contract tonight. I get what you're saying about me being with her then coming to you, but I just wasn't thinking about it..." Christian tells me as he comes closer to me, but I step back.

"Christian I'm giving you a way out. Now you want to get married? When you return from the fishing trip on Sunday, I'll be telling Carrick that I don't want to get married. I'll tell him I'm not ready and it's just becoming too much for me. You won't have to deal with..." I say.

"Dammit Ana, just think it over don't make a decision while your upset. I really did terminate my arrangement with Leila. It's the last time I would see her." Christian pleads with me.

"Wait what do you mean by contract and arrangement? What is it with that room. Why not take her to your bedroom?" I ask because some of the things he's been saying don't make much sense to me.

"Ana does that really matter right now?" Christian asks.

"I guess not Christian. If you want me to believe that what you had with Leila is nothing to what we have then explain it to me."

"I just..." Christian starts to say.

"Christian we can keep going back and forth about this marriage thing but like you said we shouldn't make a decision when we're upset. I need to know, to understand this. Not that it makes what you did right because it doesn't. You went behind my back, to meet with another girl. How am I supposed to trust you. You told me that you were going to be working late and we might not be married yet but..." I tell Christian.

"I know that Ana. I feel horrible for what happened tonight. We can't make a final decision tonight. It's just nobody knows about this Anastasia except for Scarlet. If they did, they would look at me differently." Christian tells me.

"Christian I'm not here to judge you but I need to know what it is that you two have going on in order for me to even consider going through with the marriage. There are still some things we need to discuss. You don't have to tell me anything, but it is really late, and I think it would be a good idea if I stay at a hotel." I say as I get up.

"Ana wait, sit down...please." Christian says.

We sit down on the couch and Christian keeps his distance. It bothers me that Scarlet knows about his dark secret, but it only proves what an awful woman she is.

"Keep an open mind to what I'm going to tell you. I don't know if you've heard of the BDSM lifestyle but that's what that room is for. Leila is in the lifestyle and before we do anything, we go over a contract with our limits and what we like to do. It's about pain and pleasure, that's my way of release after such a hard week." Christian tells me and looks at me a bit worried.

"I'm not too familiar with it, but I kind of get what you're saying."

"I like control. There is also the issue that I have with touch and in this lifestyle it's easier for me to have control over the women I have sex with. I know I'm not explaining it right, but we have a contract where we set our boundaries. I guess that would be a good word to describe it. What I have with a submissive is just an agreement. We don't get to know each other and other than in the playroom which is the room you saw we don't spend time together." Christian says.

"Wow. I just…. I know you like control, but I didn't know it was to this extent. Didn't you ever try to get therapy for your touch issues? I mean there had to be other ways to try to get past it. I notice Mia can touch you to a certain extent, but didn't you try to do…." I start to say.

"With Mia it was different I can only hug her for a short time. My mother respected me enough not to force it on me too much. She did try to slowly get me to relax and tried to hug me, but it would freak me out. I just didn't want to try. I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this." Christian tells me.

"I'm glad you're talking to me Christian. I've touched you and you've seemed relaxed you don't tense up so maybe you're making progress with that. I noticed you had scars on your back some look like belt marks and I saw a few round scars, but I couldn't tell what they were but is that from…." I say but Christian interrupts me.

"Yes, my touch issues have to do with my scars. I had a rough childhood before mom and dad adopted me. Trust me I've noticed that too. I tend to feel alright with the contact we've had. I don't know why but it doesn't mean anything. I still can't stand people touching me Ana. Mom tried to get me therapy, but it was too hard for me and when I found out about this lifestyle it was easier for me." Christian says.

"How did you get into this lifestyle Christian? I don't understand how it helped you. It seemed like an easy way out. I'm sorry if it sounds bad but it's how I see it. Your family still can't touch you and you seem to always be so isolated and closed off. So how has it helped you?" I ask looking at him, it seems he is thinking about it.

"It gave me a way to release my tension Ana."

"How? It seems to me like your still tense and when I met you, you seemed really angry. Please tell me how this lifestyle has helped you."

"Fuck Ana. You don't know what it's like to have a rough start in life. You don't know what it's like not to be protected by the person who gave birth to you. Scarlet introduced me to this lifestyle, and it helped me straighten out in school. I started drinking and fighting, thanks to her I stopped doing all that. You've always been so pampered and spoiled having a perfect life growing up." Christian says pissing me off.

"You don't know a thing about me Christian. The way I see it is Scarlet found someone she can manipulate and mold to have full control of. She saw how vulnerable you were and took advantage of that. Do your parents even know?" I hiss.

"Fuck no, they don't know Anastasia. You're right I don't know that much about you but it's obvious you've had a good life and you're wrong about Scarlet." Christian says but I can tell he's thinking about what I've said.

"You know what Christian I didn't have a perfect childhood. I do know what it's like to not have my mother protect me when I'm in danger to have her pretend she doesn't know a thing. The only difference is I chose to move past it. I had help from my father who did his best to get me past it and give me a good life. Your parents helped me out as well Christian, so I know for a fact that they would have done everything possible to give you the best and try to make sure that you had a good life. You chose to dwell to that horrible childhood and hold on to that anger and fear. I know it's hard and how that anger and fear can consume you, but I learned to let it go. You should be grateful that you were blessed with a wonderful family who took you in. Do you know how many children aren't so lucky Christian?" I say in an angry voice.

I can tell he is thinking over everything I've just said, it's like he just realized something.

"You don't now shit Anastasia." Christian tells me as he walks away from me and I can tell he isn't happy. I decide to go to bed and think this about this whole situation. I don't know how we completely went off the subject of him being with Leila in that room. I need to talk to my dad before I make a final decision even though I don't see how we could get married after all this. If I do go through with this wedding, we will need to set some rules, I guess neither of us thought about that before. I need to find out how much my dad's surgery is and find a way to get that money so that both me and Christian don't have to go through with this marriage. My thoughts feel so scattered I need to get some rest.


	14. Chapter 14

**CPOV **

I walk away from Ana and go to my room. I know she can't go to a hotel like she wanted, her car is at my parents' house and she doesn't know where the keys to the SUV's are. The conversation we were having was getting to intense for me. I don't even know why I opened up to her the way I did, but at the same time I don't want her to call off the wedding. I don't even know why. I thought I would be happy like she said but I'm not. I hope I gave her enough to really reconsider calling off the wedding.

I know I shouldn't have walked away from Ana, but she gave me a lot to think about. I just needed to get away and get my thoughts together. I also had nothing to say because she made a lot of sense. It's like she opened up my eyes to a lot of things especially about Scarlet. I've always seen her as a good friend, she helped straighten me out, could Ana be right. The more I think about it. Ana has a point, but I've always felt like I had the upper hand or was that part of Scarlet's agenda. Make me feel like I have full control but in reality, she's had it all along. I need to rethink my friendship with Scarlet and it does seem like she is threatened by Ana. She's never acted this way with any of my subs it's like she's trying to make a claim on me. If Ana is right about Scarlet that could mean that she might be afraid of losing control of me.

My parents have always done everything possible to make sure I was happy and even though they respected my boundaries they made sure they showed me some kind of affection whether it be my mom kissing me on the cheek or my dad messing with my hair. It was their way of showing me they loved me. I always thought I was different because of the scars that my so-called mother's boyfriend gave me. Using me as an ashtray and when I would run from him, he would beat me with the belt sometimes opening my skin.

Then there's a few from Scarlet from when I talked back to her. She got the belt as well and gave me a few lashes and reopened some of my old scars. After that I made sure she never used a belt on me again. I shake of those memories but when I think about it, mom and dad always treated Mia, Elliot and me the same they never left me out. Like Ana said I choose to dwell on my past and let it control my emotions and I didn't enjoy life.

Thinking of Ana, I need to find out what happened to her when she was younger. She said she didn't have the perfect childhood like I thought she did. I don't think it could have been as bad as mine since she seems so happy and she is feisty when I push her buttons but then again, she pushes mine just as much, God she is so frustrating. Ana did have a great point though not a lot of kids are as lucky as I was to be able to be adopted by a wonderful family who loves you. I need to talk to her before I leave on the fishing trip tomorrow. I'll wake her up if I have too, so that we can try and figure this out. I lay in bed hoping to be able to get some sleep since it's pretty late. I'll be getting up in a few hours.

I wake up the next morning and take a quick shower. Gail packed my things yesterday, so it gives me some extra time to talk to Ana before I leave. I go to Ana's bedroom and knock on her door, but she doesn't answer. I knock a bit louder but still nothing. I decide to open the door after announcing I'm coming, but to my surprise she's not there. I walk down to the kitchen and see that Gail is making breakfast but only has one plate out.

I go back upstairs and grab my phone when I see a message from Ana letting me know that she went to Escala since Mia and Kate were going to pick her up from there. She will be staying at a hotel the rest of the week, and to please respect her and give her this space. My first instinct is to go to the hotel but the last thing I want to do is give her more reason not to marry me. Fuck! I sound like our relationship is real. I go back down stairs to eat my breakfast and get ready to leave.

"Taylor is Sawyer with Ana?"

"Yes sir." Taylor says. It has to be a good sign if she is still going shopping today but fuck a whole week at a hotel. When is she going to give me an answer. I know she said she'd talk to her dad on Sunday when we return so maybe I can see her then. After eating my breakfast, Taylor and I leave and head over to Elliot's place to pick him up.

"It's going to be a fun weekend just us guys." Elliot says really cheerful.

I just give him my best smile. We talk about the fishing trip and how he's excited that I won't be working this weekend or using my phone, because it will give us time too truly to bond. We arrive at my parents' house where Ray and my dad are outside with their fishing gear.

"Can you imagine that's what we'll probably look like in the future." Elliot says as we both laugh.

"Make sure we don't wear those hats Elliot." I say while laughing.

"Yeah but if you think about it, I think we can make that hat look good, and we won't look silly like dad and Ray." Elliot says laughing.

We get out of the SUV and we greet my dad and Ray who hand Elliot, me and Taylor a hat just like theirs. Taylor says he can't wear his since it would distract him from doing his job. That fucker had a good excuse even though it's bull shit, but I got to give him credit for thinking of it.

"I don't need to wear that to catch fish", I say.

"If I have to wear one so do you." Ethan says coming out of the garage.

"That's what happens for getting here too early." Elliot says as we laugh.

We all get into the SUV and we head up to the cabin to start fishing. We are all talking and laughing to try and make the drive faster. Even though I'm paying attention to what they're saying I feel a little distracted wondering how Ana is doing. My brother nudges me, and I just nod to him. Luckily, we arrive at the cabin and we hurry inside so that we can get started on the fishing.

I head up to my room and change my shoes. There's a knock on my door, and Elliot walks in. "Is everything alright? You seem a bit off."

"Just work stuff." I say trying to brush it off.

"It's more than that, with work stuff you just have a 'I'm pissed at the world' look. Right now, you just have a different look. Are you and Ana alright?" Elliot asks.

"We're fine."

"Christian I know you don't like to talk and stuff but I'm here if you need to talk to me. Maybe I can help." Elliot tells me.

"Thanks, Lelliot."

"I'm here for you always." Elliot tells me as he walks back towards the door.

"Elliot do you know what Ana went through when she was younger." I say as Elliot closes the door and walks back towards the bed to sit down.

"I don't know the details, but I know she went through some tough shit. When we first met it took her a while to warm up to us. She seemed afraid. Why do you ask? Did something happen to her?" Elliot asks in a worried tone.

"No, she's fine. I'm just curious to know." I tell him.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Elliot asks.

"I just figured it'd be a sensitive topic for her like my past is for me." I say hoping he buys.

"That's understandable, but maybe you could tell her your past and it will make it easier for her to tell you hers. What brought this on lil bro?" Elliot asks and I'm grateful that there's a knock on the door.

"You boys ready to go?" Ray says with a smile.

"Yes sir, let's go catch some fish." I say getting up and walking out of the room.

"I swear you boys are just as bad as your sister. It took you boys forever just to change shoes." Dad says.

"Carrick, you're right. Mia still has to put make up on and it took Christian and Elliot longer just to put shoes on." Ethan says while laughing.

"Well aren't you funny." Elliot says with a smirk. We all get on the boat and when we find a good spot, we set anchor. We set our fishing poles and we each grab a beer and take our seats and wait to see who catches one first. After waiting for a while Ethan is the first to catch a fish and says it's the hat that brought him luck causing me and Elliot to roll our eyes. I realized I just rolled my eyes and think of the time Ana pointed it out and how we ended up arguing over something so small when we had just met.

"You alright son?" Dad asks.

"Yup."

"Christian you have the look I get when your mother is mad at me." Dad says.

"Dad it's not…." I start to say when he interrupts me.

"I know it's not real son. I haven't forgotten but its' okay if your starting to feel things for Ana. Don't fight it son. It's obvious you two aren't in the happiest of terms we can all see it in your face."

I don't get what look they are talking about. Is there really a difference like Elliot pointed out earlier but even then, it's not what they think. I'm just worried about Ana calling this whole thing off.

"Dad we're good."

"Christian." I can hear the concern in dad's voice.

"Ana and I are getting along great. I think we've come a long way in such a short time but we both are stubborn but it's nothing to worry about." I tell him not sure if I'm trying to convince him or myself.

"That's understandable son, from my experience just give her time it always works with your mother."

"I will dad and thanks."

"And son, don't give Ana too hard of a time. I pretty much backed her into a corner just like I did you maybe even worse. Trust me I feel awful for it. I truly believe it will all work itself out in the end." I notice a sad look cross his face, but he tries to cover it up with a smile.

We are distracted by Ray saying he's also got a fish, just then my dad's fishing pole lets us know he's caught one as well. Elliot and Ethan are helping Ray as I help my dad. The rest of the fishing goes smoothly with Ray, Ethan and my dad catching fish after fish and saying how it's all because of the hat. Eventually Elliot gives in and puts on the hat. After a few minutes he catches a fish then looks at me and says, "holy shit I think it is the hat". I don't put the hat because there's no way it's really the hats, there's no way. It's getting late and I still haven't caught anything, but I won't budge. We decide to head back to the cabin because it's getting dark and cold.

Once we get to the cabin my dad and Ray put the fish into the freezer while I start the fireplace. We all have a few more beers and talk about sports and different things. My dad and Ray decide to call it a night and so do I. Elliot calls Kate and Ethan said he's going to shower. I get to my room and check my phone but there is no message from Ana not even a good night and it makes me sad for some reason. It's like I got use to her telling me that every night before we go to bed. I take a shower and then lay in bed hoping to get some sleep.

**APOV**

I wake up super early hoping that Christian isn't up yet, not that I think he'll talk to me this morning after walking away last night. I just don't want to deal with it especially since I'll be spending time with Grace today and she always could tell when something was wrong with me. I have my bag and I start walking down the stairs and right when I'm going to walk out the door Sawyer stops me.

"Miss Steele. I'll take you wherever you need to go." Sawyer says.

"I was going to call a cab Sawyer."

"Miss Steele there's no need. It would be easier if I took you where you need to go." I know he'll end up following me anyway, so I give in and tell him to take me to a hotel.

When we arrive at the hotel, I text Christian letting him know where I am and that I plan to stay here for the rest of the week. It will give us both time to really think things through, I still plan to talk my dad and try to figure another way, but it just throws me off that Christian still wants to go through with the wedding. I know I shouldn't care after what has happened but there's also the possibility that we won't find another way and I'll still have to marry Christian. It might seem stupid but it's clear we need to set some boundaries especially after last night.

I ask Sawyer to take me to Escala even though I don't plan on going to the penthouse, but Kate and Mia are picking me up there and to avoid being questioned by them it would be better to make it seem that I'm coming down from the penthouse when they arrive. Right when we arrive at Escala Kate calls me saying they are outside. I tell them to park the car so we can go in the SUV. Kate of course has a bit of a fit, but I tell her unless she want's Sawyer driving her baby then the SUV is the best option. I laugh at how much Kate loves her car and rarely let's anyone drive it. We arrive at the café where aunt Grace and Elena are already waiting. We all greet each other and order our breakfast.

"So, do you ladies have an idea of where you want to get started?" Grace asks.

"I thought we could go to that boutique across from Neiman Marcus." Mia says with a smile.

"That sounds good. What do you think Ana?" Kate asks me.

"I'm good with that. I'm not familiar with all these stores yet, so wherever you suggest is fine with me." I say with a smile at how excited they are.

"I think we should look for a wedding dress for you as well Ana dear." Elena says.

"Christian is taking care of the dress already. I just need to look for something for the rehearsal dinner." I say with a smile.

"I know Ray had mentioned that and I hope I'm not overstepping but really what would a man know about a wedding dress." Elena says causing us to giggle.

"Elena's right love bug, it doesn't hurt to look just encase." Grace says, and I nod.

I think back to what Elena said about my dad talking to her about the wedding, which I don't mind I just wonder why he would do it. It's like Elena must be reading my mind.

"You know your dad is a good man and loves you so much he wants you to be happy. We've been spending time together since Grace and I are best friends and well now I'm not the third wheel because your father joins us for dinners. I've been helping him decorate the new house." Elena says with a big smile. I notice she is blushing just mentioning my dad's name and it makes sense, but this is not what I needed to hear right now.

"It's good to hear that my dad is settling in and has friends to help him out." I say with a smile and I mean it. Even though it doesn't make it easier to call of the wedding if my dad is already making a life here.

"I know it's a bit late to ask but are you alright if I join you girls?" Elena asks.

"I don't mind at all the more the merrier." I say. I mean it especially if Elena is getting to know my dad.

After we finish eating, we head to the boutique. Mia and Kate are looking for dresses and they tell me to try on some wedding dresses since we're here already. I give in and try a few on, and on the tenth dress I feel like I found the perfect one, but I don't say anything. Everyone tells me it's a beautiful dress and that it was made for me. After I take it off, I put the attention back to Kate and Mia who start trying on some dresses. I decide to go the bathroom while they are changing into the dresses that I picked out for them. I get to the bathroom and go into one of the stalls. I'm about to get out when I hear Elena and Grace talking. I was going to make my presence known until I hear them say my name. I know I shouldn't ease drop, but I can't help it.

"Ana is such a wonderful girl, Ray did a good job raising her." Elena says.

"He sure did, and I know she'll brighten up Christian's life. I've noticed how much more relaxed he is with her. Mia told me how affectionate they are with each other which is surprising since Christian is always so tense around people." Grace says, and you can hear the happiness in her voice.

"Ana just seems so full of life and energy. It's odd if you think about it because even though Ray is a happy person, he still seems a bit reserved but he's still a catch." Elena says while laughing.

"Look at you blush just mentioning his name. It seems you've got his attention. He seems happy when he sees you. I know Ray has asked Carrick about you." Grace says.

"Oh, Grace he makes me feel like I'm in high school all over again. I mean look at us old women talking in the bathroom about men." Elena says still laughing.

"I would like to get to know Ana as well. I want her to like me just encase Ray and I do get serious." Elena says as they both walk out of the restroom.

This is definitely not what I needed to hear. I'm happy for my dad but what would that mean if I call of the wedding. We couldn't keep the house that Carrick bought. We would have to move back to Montesano and once again my dad would be putting his life on hold for me.

I wash my hands and face, then walk back out. I got back to where Kate and Mia are with the dresses I picked, and they look beautiful. They tell me how I have good taste and those are the dresses they will be getting. I look at my phone and when I don't see a message from Christian, I feel sad but what do I expect. I did ask him to respect me and give me some time. We have come a long way together and I do have fun with him but knowing that we can't be more makes me sad.

"Ana dear are you alright?" Grace asks me.

"Yes, I'm just getting more nervous. All this shopping is making it more real."

"It's perfectly normal to feel this way but I also know that's not it." Grace tells me with a smile.

"It's nothing Grace, sometimes I just let my mouth get me in trouble." I say with a giggle.

"Oh, love bug, don't let my son get to you. You put him in his place when you need to alright." Grace tells me as she hugs me.

We continue to shop, and we all find dresses to wear. Kate and Mia go home. I ask Sawyer to take me to the hotel and surprisingly he does. I take a shower and lay in bed and I can't stop thinking about Christian. What am I going to do? How did this whole thing get so much more complicated?


	15. Chapter 15

**APOV**

After tossing and turning all night I decide to get off the bed and take a shower. The guys are returning today, and we are all supposed to have dinner at Graces' house. I'm hoping they are too tired to want to have dinner, but I know that's not likely. I put on some workout clothes and decide to go run on the treadmill that the hotel has. While I'm running, I start to think and realize I shouldn't be spending money when I can be saving it for my dad. Then again, this hotel isn't expensive. It wouldn't make a difference because I'd still be super short for my dad's surgery. Sometimes I really need to think things through instead of reacting. At the same time Christian and I need this time to step back, the lines have been crossed between us and it's getting blurry for me.

I get so lost in the moments that I forget it's just an act, and there's time where I think Christian feels the same way. Then again, we find a way to argue. Once I'm done, I go back up to the room and take another shower. Like I said sometimes I don't think things through, but two showers aren't going to hurt, or maybe I should stay stinky and sweaty for when Christian gets home. I'm sure he won't want to hug me then. I don't think Grace, Kate or Mia would like to be smelling my sweat. I know Kate will point it out and make a fuss about it. I think I'm going crazy. It would be funny to see Christian's reaction, I still remember when he didn't think I dressed appropriately when I met him. He's so confusing there's times I think I figured him out. Then he'll just say something that I wasn't expecting.

I grab a pen and paper and decide to write down what I would like to discuss with Christian because I know for a fact that when we're with each other nothing that we want to say gets said. We end up having and argument or end up talking about something else. I need to find out more about Christian and Scarlet. She acts like a jealous girlfriend and gets so possessive with Christian. Did what they have stay in the past or did it recently end? From the sound of it. I don't think it's still going on since Christian was with Leila. From what I've seen Scarlet doesn't like to share. Well actually she's married so who knows. I need to mind my own business. I don't even know what's really going on other than her and Christian had an affair since she's the one who introduced him to the lifestyle.

Even though Christian didn't say much about what he's into I understand why he wouldn't want anyone to know not so much because of the lifestyle but because of that evil witch. She called me a dirty little secret when that's what she is. I'm sure his family would be understanding to it if he explained it. I need to look that stuff up. I'm curious to know what that wicked witch is really into. The more I know about her the better because I'm sure I'll hear from her eventually.

My phone starts ringing so I answer it. I can hear Kate talking to someone and it's kind of funny how excited she sounds. "Hello."

"Ana! Oh my God! I just found the perfect shoes for the dress you bought for the rehearsal dinner. I just wanted to let you know I'm buying them right now they are so perfect." Kate tells me.

"Kate calm down and thank you but we already got shoes." I can't help but laugh.

"Well you could use those for something else. These are even better. When you see them tonight, you'll see what I'm talking about." Kate tells me.

"I don't need more shoes Kate."

"A girl can never have too many shoes. After you wear them, I can borrow them. I can bring them to you right now. You don't have to wait till tonight. Where are you?" Kate asks.

"I'm not at the house at the moment. I can wait till tonight. Where are you?" I ask causing her to laugh.

"Buying your shoes silly."

"I knew that." Kate tells me about the rest of her day and how she misses Elliot and she can't wait to see him. We talk about Ethan and Mia and how they are perfect for each other. After talking for another hour or so we finally hang up. I start getting ready for the dinner. I decide to go to the mansion and make some brownies. I call Gail and ask if she has all the ingredients and she even offers to make them for me, but I tell her that we could do it together. I'm about to go ask Sawyer if he can take me to the mansion but as I open the door he is already standing outside.

"Sawyer were you standing here the whole time?" I ask wondering why he's outside my door.

"No mam." Sawyer says.

"So why were you standing outside my door?"

"Mrs. Jones asked me if I would like for her to make me something to eat since you'd be going over to make brownies." Sawyer tells me.

"Oh."

We walk down to where the SUV is. Before I get in, I notice Jose is across the street and he waves at me. I wave back and notice he's going to start walking towards me but before he can take another step Sawyer is already by Jose. I can tell Sawyer is telling Jose something and he doesn't look happy at all.

"What was that about Sawyer?" I ask when he comes back to the SUV.

"Mr. Rodriguez could be a possible threat. I asked him to keep his distance." Sawyer tells me.

"Jose is a friend of mine Sawyer. He isn't a threat to me. I appreciate that you're supposed to protect me but why would you think that he's a threat? Wait did Christian say that?" I ask but Sawyer doesn't say anything.

"Mr. Grey is just looking out for you Miss Steele." Sawyer tells me as I get in the SUV. I can see Jose is just watching us.

We get to the mansion and Gail and I start making the brownies. I don't realize how late it's getting until Sawyer tells me that we should get going.

"Thank you, Sawyer. I didn't realize how late it was. What time will Christian be arriving?"

"In about five minutes." Sawyer says. Gail packs the brownies for me while I grab my purse and jacket. We arrive at Grace's house and I can see Taylor and Reynolds unloading the SUV with my dad and Carrick helping them. Sawyer parks the SUV and greets them.

"You should go inside. My son is going crazy in there because you haven't arrived." Carrick says.

I nod and start walking inside the house and bump into Christian who wraps his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. I hold on to Christian's arms and we both look into each other's eyes. It's like we forgot where we were until Mia interrupts us by saying that we look like a scene from a movie. Christian lets go of me after he makes sure I got my balance.

"Sorry Mia. You can talk to Ana later since you just saw her yesterday." Christian says as he grabs my hand. We start walking up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't son. You'll have all to yourself when you get home. Right we are going to eat." Grace says with a smile.

"I just need to talk to Ana, it will be quick." Christian says.

"I wouldn't be quick. It's been like two days and you want to be quick." Elliot says with a smile and Grace smacks him on the head causing us to laugh.

We go to the dining room where my dad and Elena are sitting next to each other. They seem to be having an intimate conversation. My dad is laughing. I've never seen him act like this, not even with Carla. Then again, she was always so angry and was always asking for money and would get mad when my dad wouldn't give her any.

"Are you alright?" Christian asks breaking me from my trance.

"Yup." I say as I go to sit down. After we all sit down the guys tell us about their fishing trip and how apparently Elliot now believes that in order to catch fish you need to wear the fishing hat. I'm glad they all had fun. It seems everyone caught fish except Christian who refused to wear the hat.

"Aw, I'm sure you would have been the best-looking guy on that boat with the hat on." I say with a smile as I kiss his cheek. I notice Christian keeps his eyes closed when my lips touch his cheek.

"I'll wear that hat just for you babe." Christian says winking at me. Everyone laughs and we continue to eat and joke around. I notice that my dad and Elena have pretty much been together all night. I'm really happy for my dad but now it just makes my decision even harder to make.

"Hi baby girl. Can I talk to you?" Dad asks.

"Of course, dad." I say as we walk to the backyard. I let Christian know I'll be back. I know he's nervous that I'm going outside with my dad to talk.

"Daddy are you happy?" I ask. My dad looks at me confused.

"Where is that question coming from Annie?"

"I just want to make sure your happy? I don't think I've ever seen you laugh and smile so much." I say with a weak smile.

"Annie I'm happy as long as you're happy. If you aren't comfortable with this whole thing I would move back to Montesano without hesitation. We'll figure something else out", my dad says.

"Daddy I know. You've always put me first but that's not the point right now. I'm asking you about you. Just answer the question put everything else aside." I say.

"Annie you know you are my joy and pride. If I'm being honest, I've never felt this way before. I feel carefree and happy. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Elena and I have been getting to know each other. We want to start seeing each other officially but I want to make sure you are okay with it. I also want to make sure you still want to go through with this marriage before me and Elena get more involved with each other." Dad says and it's kind of cute the way he's telling me.

"I want you to be happy…." I start to say when my dad interrupts me.

"Baby girl, I don't want you to feel guilty or feel that my happiness is in your hands. I just realized how I sounded. If you did change your mind about the marriage, I'm positive Elena and I will still make it work, we have a strong connection and…."

"I am going to go through with this wedding. I am so excited for you dad. I haven't changed my mind." I say hugging my dad. I want to cry but do my best to hold in the tears.

"Am I interrupting?" Christian asks.

"Yes." I respond while my dad laughs then walks into the house.

"I brought you your jacket. I thought you'd be cold." Christian says helping me put my jacket on.

"Thank you." I say wiping away the few tears that have slipped.

"You don't' have to stay at the hotel you know. You can stay at the mansion and I can stay at Esc…. bad idea. You can stay at Escala and I can stay at the mansion." Christian tells me.

"Thank you for the offer but…."

"Ana I'm going to give you your space. I promise but have you made a choice yet?" Christian asks.

"Not yet. Christian you need to take this time and think about this whole thing as well. I'm giving you a way out. Think about it."

"I've made up my mind already Ana. We've put too much in this already to just give up now." Christian says. I wonder if he ever thinks about how he says things.

"Friday after you get off of work we can meet and discuss this to make a final decision."

"I would like to do this sooner, but I know I can't change your mind so Friday evening it is." Christian says with a half-smile.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I ask with a smirk. Christian raised an eyebrow at me, and I giggle.

"You compromised with me and actually agreed."

"It actually was hard." Christian says with a smile and we walk back inside the house. After the dinner I went back to the hotel and Christian went to the mansion. I know I should have told him that I was going to marry him anyway. I'd rather have him sweat it out a bit. I couldn't break it to my dad and tell him I didn't want to go through with the marriage. My dad has a chance at his happily ever after and I couldn't get in the way of that.

Today is Thursday and I've been applying at different places dropping of some resumes. Christian has really given me my space, but I know he checks with Sawyer to see how I'm doing. I'm getting hungry and decide I should get some lunch. I'm walking past SIP and I hear someone call my name. When I turn, I notice Johnathon is walking towards me.

"Ana, it's good to see you." Johnathon says.

"Hi Johnathon, how are you?"

"I'm good. What are you up to?" Johnathon asks.

"I'm just taking care of a few things."

"I was on my way to grab some lunch. Would you like to join me." Johnathon says.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just friends Ana I promise. I don't mess with women who are in a relationship." Johnathon says with a smile.

"I guess I can't say no to that then." I say with a smile.

We walk to the Mile-High club and are seated right away even though there are people waiting to be seated. The waitress comes to take our drink orders and it's kind of fun to watch her flirt with Johnathon. We are having a good time just talking. He tells me about his work and all the things he wants to do with his dad's company.

"Thank you for having lunch with me. It was fun we should do it again sometime." Johnathon says.

"It was fun, but don't read too much into this." I say causing him to laugh.

"Ana, I meant it just friends. I know you're engaged and it's just not something I'm into. Even though I'm surprised of all people Christian would get married. He does seem happier even though he's still a grouch if that makes sense." Johnathon says and I laugh.

"We're good for each other…." I start to say when Johnathon interrupts me.

"Ana, I told you I'm not into women who are spoken for." Johnathon says winking at me.

"Shut up that's not what I meant, and you know it. I was talking about me and Christian before you rudely interrupted." I say laughing.

"I was just messing with you. It's good to talk to a girl without her wanting to get into my pants." Johnathon says.

"Well aren't you confident. I would have thought you would love that." I say.

"Don't get me wrong. I enjoy it most of the time but there are times where I would like to get to know a girl and not just make it a one-night stand. To find someone who doesn't have an agenda." Johnathon tells me.

We continue talking and laughing and then I notice something behind me has caught Johnathon's attention. I'm about to turn around to see what it is but Johnathon tells me he thought he saw an ex-girlfriend, but it wasn't her.

"Well look what we have here. It looks like you work fast." Scarlet says as she comes to our table.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"First you go after Christian, but I guess you can sense that you are losing him. So, you move on to the next best thing." Scarlet tells me.

"I don't know who you are, but you have no right to talk to Ana like that." Johnathon says.

"I wouldn't waste my time on this one darling. You deserve so much better…." Scarlet starts to say when Johnathon interrupts her.

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you. Now if you'll excuse us." Johnathon says getting up from the table.

"I'm simply warning you. You're going to regret it, she's only after your money and she'll play you the way she's trying to do with Christian, but I won't allow it to happen." Scarlet says with a smile.

"What the fuck!" I hear Christian say. Was he meeting Scarlet here.

"Christian." Johnathon says shaking his hand.

"Johnathon." Christian says but I know he's pissed.

"Hi babe." Christian says leaning down to kiss me with passion.

"Hi handsome." I say after we break apart.

"Christian darling our table is ready." Scarlet says but Christian ignores her.

"Would you like to join us?" Christian asks us.

"Actually, we were just finished eating when that creepy lady started insulting Ana." Johnathon says. I want to laugh because I'm not the only one who thinks she's creepy.

"That is not true darling. I saw how cozy this gentleman and your fiancé were and decided he should know that she was already taken but this goes to show you how much of a gold digger she is. To be going after another rich man. It has to be because she can feel she's losing you…." Scarlet says and Christian looks between me and Johnathon.

Christian pulls me closer to him. It's like we are trying to read each other. I can't believe he was having lunch with Scarlet, but I know right now is not the time to say anything. Christian turns to look at Johnathon again before turning to Scarlet. At this point there's no telling what he's going to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**CPOV**

After talking to Ana on Sunday I felt better. We didn't argue and she didn't pull away from me and when she told me we would talk Friday. I felt relieved. The week couldn't go fast enough it was like the days were purposely dragging but I'm glad today is Thursday. I had Andrea move some things around tomorrow, so I don't work so late. The sooner I can talk to Ana the better, we can get this over with already and decide. I've made up my mind about this whole marriage thing and of course I want to go through with it. I can't let my grandfather sell the company and the more I get to know Ana the easier it gets. There are times we are having a good time even though we are arguing. I have to remind myself that she's after my money, it reminds me to keep my guard up. The last thing I need is for her to try and get information on my company and go sell it to the highest bidder. Taylor still thinks there's more to it, but I just don't see it. I wish things would be different.

I know she spoke to her dad, but I don't think it was about the marriage because Ray seemed to be over the moon and couldn't stop smiling. I know Ana seemed like she wanted to cry but was doing her best to seem happy. I could tell she wants to call this whole thing off. I'm relieved she didn't get to talk to Ray because I know if Ana says she's not doing it he'll be happy since he doesn't really trust me with his daughter. I learned that if Ana reassures him that she's doing this he's okay with it. I remember when he kept telling her she didn't have to do this. That's why I like Ray, I'm sure he doesn't like what his daughter is doing but he can't stop her either. I would think Ana would have learned from Ray and worked hard for what she wants to have instead of finding easy ways out.

I know my dad told me when we were fishing that he pretty much backed Ana into a corner as much as he did me. He said she didn't have much of a say but at the same time I would think my dad is covering for her because he sees her as daughter just like Mia and doesn't want me giving Ana a hard time. I've thought about what Ana said about her childhood and I've asked Welch on an update for Ana's record, but he still hasn't come up with anything. I wonder why they tried so hard to cover it up, what could she be hiding.

I spoke to Scarlet today after she's been doing the impossible to get a hold of me by pestering Andrea. When I finally answered her call, she said she had something important to tell me about Ana which got my attention. I'm sure she's just saying that to get me to meet her for lunch. Scarlet wanted to go to a new restaurant that just opened up, but I'd rather try it out with Ana first. What the fuck where did that thought come from.

I told Scarlet to meet me at the Mile-High Club that way I can order our meal ahead of time and it will be ready when we arrive. Scarlet is outside waiting, she greets me with a kiss on the cheek and I pull away quickly from her for some reason I just don't want her touching me. We go up into the restaurant and I decide to go to the restroom to wash my face and wipe off the lipstick stain Scarlet left. When I walk back to where I left Scarlet, I notice she's not there no more. I scan the restaurant and notice Ana is sitting down with Johnathon and fuck if I don't want to go punch him in the face. It pisses me off and what the fuck is she doing having lunch with him.

Ana looked like she was laughing, there's a certain sparkle to her eyes when she laughs. Right now, a part of me wishes I was Johnathon to be able to see such a carefree Ana. I then notice Johnathon doesn't look happy and that's when I see Scarlet standing by the table where Ana is at. I'm making my way to the table and I can hear Scarlet speaking.

"She's only after your money and she'll play you the way she's trying to do with Christian, but I won't allow it to happen." Scarlet says with a smile.

I can't believe Scarlet would say that to Johnathon. Even if it would make sense. If Ana is after money and plans to call of the wedding the next person to be with would be Johnathon. It would be easier for them since they seem to be getting along nicely. Fuck no it's not happening, Ana is mine.

"What the fuck!" I say cause of what I was thinking. When they turn to look at me, I realize I said it out loud.

Johnathon comes to shake my hand to greet me. I've always had respect for Johnathon and we've always gotten along. I greet Ana by calling her babe and kissing her passionately, it's like I'm trying make Johnathon know she's mine. I'm kissing her to let her know how pissed I am right now. We break away from the kiss and thankfully Ana goes along with it. I can tell Scarlet is fuming but I don't give a fuck what she's feeling.

I ask Ana and Johnathon to join us, but Johnathon lets me know that they had just finished when Scarlet started insulting Ana. Scarlet starts talking again telling me Johnathon and Ana were very cozy together. I don't let her finish, I don't want to hear what she has to say.

I pull Ana closer to me and hold her tight against me. I don't want Scarlet anywhere near Ana. I look at Johnathon then back at Scarlet, I notice how Scarlet is looking at Johnathon like he's her next sex toy, but Johnathon looks at her like she's nothing. Looking at her now I don't know why I ever found her attractive.

"Don't insult my fiancé Scarlet, and what…." I start to say when Scarlet interrupts me.

"You can't possibly be defending this gold digger. She's now throwing herself to this gentleman here. She doesn't have respect for you…." Scarlet starts to tell me.

"Shut up Scarlet. Don't speak about Ana that way. Who do you think you are to be saying things like that in front of someone you don't even know? My fiancé was simply having lunch with a friend so don't make it seem like more." I tell her through greeted teeth hoping not to attract too much attention.

"Christian you can't possibly be buying her lies. Is she that good in bed that you can't think straight…." Scarlet starts to say when Ana interrupts her.

"I don't know what your problem is Scarlet but don't insult Christian's intelligence." Ana says but before she can say anything else, I signal for Taylor and Sawyer and look back at Scarlet.

"Scarlet if you can't respect Ana and can't accept the fact that we're getting married then me and you have nothing to say to each other. Now you can either leave on your own or I can have Taylor escort you out." I say causing Ana to look up at me in surprise.

"Christian." Scarlet says.

"I'm serious Scarlet until you apologize to Ana and learn how to speak to her without insulting her then our friendship is over." I say in a firm voice letting her know I'm being serious.

"You will regret this Christian. You know I'm right and when you realize it, I'll be there waiting to help you out." Scarlet says as Taylor goes to grab her arm, but she pulls away and starts walking out.

"Are you okay?" I ask Ana who nods a yes at me.

"Are you? I know that had…." Ana starts to say but then grab her and kiss her.

"I'll take that as my que to leave." Johnathon says causing Ana and I to break away from each other.

"Johnathon I'm sorry you had to put up with that but thank you for defending Ana." I say shaking his hand.

"No problem. I knew if you were here you would have done the same. It was kind of cute to see you defend your lady." Johnathon tells me as we laugh.

"Cute?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"I thought it was sexy." Ana says tip toeing to kiss me.

"Did not need to hear that and I'll talk you guys later." Johnathon says walking away.

"Can we go back to the mansion to talk?" I ask.

"No, you have…." Ana starts to say and I cut her off.

"Ana we might as…." I start to say.

"Let me finish. I was going to say you have to eat. I'll sit with you while you eat, and then we'll go talk." Ana says sitting back down at the table.

The waiter brings me my lunch. Ana looks at me questionably and I let her know I ordered before I got here because I didn't want to spend too much time with Scarlet making her laugh.

"Christian thank you for defending me. I know that must have been hard for you." Ana says with a smile. I wonder if she's being sincere or is this her way of wanting to butter me up after seeing her with Johnathon.

"It was the right thing to do. I won't let Scarlet think she can control my life."

"How has your week been?" Ana asks.

"It's been pretty hectic which reminds me I need to let Andrea know I'm not going back to work." I say pulling out my phone.

"Christian you could go back to work. We can discuss this tonight." Ana tells me.

"I'd rather get to it now." I say as I finish eating.

We walk down to the SUV where Taylor is waiting for us. I notice Ana is looking for Sawyer, but I tell her I sent him home. We get into the SUV and Taylor starts driving to the mansion.

"Why were you having lunch with Johnathon Ana?"

"We bumped into each other and he asked me to join him for lunch." Ana tells me.

"Did you think to let me know?" I ask.

"It was a last-minute Christian. It's not like you let me know that you were having lunch with Scarlet. I'm sure that wasn't last minute."

"Anastasia." I say in warning.

"Christian you wouldn't have even mentioned it to me. If I was still at the mansion, I would have let you know that I had lunch with Johnathon while we talked at dinner but that doesn't matter right now."

"Have you and Johnathon been talking a lot lately?"

"No. I haven't seen him since we had lunch with him Christian. I was taking care of some things and I guess he saw me. Johnathon told me he was about to have lunch and that I should join him. I had refused at first, but he promised it was a simple lunch just two friends and I decided to say yes." Ana says rolling her eyes.

The rest of the drive is quiet neither of us saying anything. I think back to what Scarlet said and it would make sense the only difference is when I saw the body language between Johnathon and Ana it was like seeing Ana and Elliot. We arrive at the mansion and I grab Ana's hand as we walk to towards the living room. I sit down on the couch and Ana sits down next to me.

My phone rings and I ignore it. It rings again and Ana tells me to answer, it might be important. I pull out my phone and see that it's Trish the wedding planner. I don't know what she would want since we already spoke today. We talked about the wedding dress I asked for which is over the top I would say. I know I should hold off just encase Ana calls the wedding off, but I'd rather have things ready and not rush it more than we already have. Trish then told me that we can go big without over doing it. I wanted to fire her, but I thought about her mentioning that sometimes too over the top would make it seem like something is off. We want to make it big but simple not make it seem like I'm showing off my money.

"It's not important." I say turning off my phone.

"Christian did you even think things through, or have you just been waiting to see what I decide?"

"I did give it some thought Ana. I think we should still get married, shit we pretty much act like a couple anyway."

"Christian is that really all you have to say? Are you even going to put any effort into this conversation because if this is how it's going to be, I'll be leaving back to the hotel now." Ana says in a firm voice getting up. I didn't mean to sound so short, it was just what I was thinking at the moment.

"Ana, I didn't mean it like that. It's just if you think about it, people already buy into us being a couple and as much as I hate to admit it, we work good together. I put some consideration into it and yes, you're giving me an easy way out but that's not what I want. I would like for us to go on with this marriage."

"Christian did you ask me about Johnathon because you believe what Scarlet said? That I'm trying to get his money because I feel like I'm using you?" Ana asks me and fuck I wish she hadn't.

I can't tell her that part of me does think that about her. She'll call this wedding off in a heartbeat.

"I was curious as to how well you and Johnathon have gotten to know each other. After what happened with Leila, I thought maybe you felt it was alright to…." I start to say but stop when I can see Ana's hurt expression. "Ana it's what I was thinking at the moment, but I know it's not like that. We're talking and expressing ourselves and this is totally of the topic. What does that have to do with this anyway?"

"I wanted to know if you still thought the worst of me." Ana says not looking at me.

"Ana as you've seen I tend to jump to the wrong conclusions. After I rethink things through, I realize how wrong I was. It's just the way I am and I'm trying to change that. I could have taken Scarlet's side tonight, but I didn't. It took me time to calm down and I could have just believed what she was saying but I didn't. That's also part of why I asked about Johnathon, I needed to see your reaction."

"That makes sense, but you still don't' trust me." Ana says as we stare at each other.

"I'm working on it."

"Christian if we are going to go through with this marriage it can't be like before." Ana says playing with her hands and biting her lip.

"What does that mean? We were doing pretty good considering."

"Christian in a way we were doing good but…." Ana starts to say.

"The thing with Leila." I say interrupting her.

"Yes, there's that among other things. I know you said that it was going to be the last time anyway, but we are going to be married Christian and I need you to honor your vows even if it is all pretend. The marriage is going to be real. Did that make sense?" Ana tells me looking a bit confused herself and I can't help but laugh.

"We are getting married for real even if we are only pretending to be in love and you would like it if I honored my wedding vows to you." I tell her with a smirk.

"Exactly! I just need to know there's some kind of respect between us so there can't be other women Christian. I know it will be hard for you but it's just something I need you to agree too. It's also too risky what if someone sees you or these women try to use it against you." Ana says.

"I've always had them sign an NDA Ana, but I can agree to that but the same goes for you there can't be other men Ana." I tell her, and she smiles at me.

"It won't be a problem. I agree to that too." Ana says with a giggle and I look at her confused.

"Is that all?"

"No there's more. I can't force you to stay away from Scarlet even though I know she's evil. I mean she's not a good person to have in your life, but you'll have to figure that out on your own. I know you pretty much told her your friendship is over if she can't accept us being together, but I have a feeling she'll give me a fake apology or will play nice just to stay in your life. You know how I feel about her, and I ask that you do your best to keep her away from me. That being said Jose is a good friend of mine and I plan to eventually talk to him and if he can't accept us being married then I will give him the same option you gave Scarlet." Ana says.

"Ana, I meant what I said to Scarlet. Even if she does give you a fake apology like you say, I will defend you against her and will do what I can to keep her away from you. I honestly don't plan on keeping in touch with her regardless if she plays nice with you or not. I don't like the fact that you would even consider talking to that asshole, but I will respect your choice if you want to talk to him but just know I will keep an eye on him. I would like to be there when you talk to him."

"Why do you want to be there?" Ana asks.

"I just want to see his reaction. It will make us look stronger as a couple." I say with a smirk.

"Fine." Ana says.

"Does that mean you will still marry me?"

"Ha, you just proposed to me in a way. You popped the question." Ana says laughing as she puts her hands on my forearms and I love her touch. What the hell? Did I just say I love her touch. I must be tired.

"I guess I did. Isn't that something." I say laughing at how this is going.

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"That's not all." Ana say shrugging her shoulders. I look at her waiting for her to continue.

"We have to take this more seriously. I know we won't fall in love with each other, but we need to talk more. To get to know each other more. I know I'm not explaining this right and you might be getting the wrong idea, but I just don't want to feel like we're on the need to know basis." Ana tells me. I really don't want to cross that line with her even though we've already crossed a few lines, I think.

"You want us to get to know each other but, in a friend only kind of way?" I ask and she nods a yes.

"I know it's not what you want but we need to communicate better. So, neither of us is caught off guard like today you having lunch with Scarlet and me having lunch with Johnathon. Once the media starts hounding you, they will do anything they can to cause problems between us and we can't let that happen." Ana tells me. I hadn't thought of that.

"You really thought this whole thing through. I just figured we'd get married and continue the same way." I say.

"Christian that can't happen, especially since I saw you with Leila which is a hard picture to remove from my mind by the way. It was still wrong of you to do but we never discussed any of this so in order for me to go through with this you need to agree to these terms." Ana says biting her lip.

I really want to kiss her right now, she looks so simple and yet so beautiful. I know she's nervous by the way she keeps playing with her hands.

"Ana."

"Christian we only have to be affectionate in front of people, we don't have to do it a home. I mean there's no need to do that when we're alone. That part can stay the same. We will act like a real couple in public or with family. I just need you to respect me enough to honor your vows. Actually, if we could start honoring that part as of now, we have to be faithful to each other. We need to communicate better. We need to get to know each other better and you have to stick to your promise about not seeing Leila again." Ana tells me.

"I agree to your terms Ana, but those terms go for you as well."

"I guess we have ourselves a deal, but I might add a few more things. I had more written down, but my list is at the hotel." Ana says with an apologetic smile.

"You can show it to me tomorrow but yes we got ourselves a deal then." I say as we shake hands.

It felt good to talk to Ana. It's refreshing to me. I'm not too sure about us getting to know each other better. I won't be telling her much information, but she pretty much knows my darkest secret in a way. I just hope she doesn't bring it up again, but I know what she means we need to know more about each other because we never know what could happen once the media gets involved and we can't be on the need to know basis like we were doing.

"I should get going now." Ana says standing up.

"No, I can have Sawyer bring your things and you can start staying here again. There's no need for you to go back to the hotel." I tell her. I don't want her to leave.

"Okay." Ana says not too sure.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just thought you'd put up more of an argument. It's pretty shocking to me." Ana says.

"You had some good points. There's no point in arguing." I tell her.

"Wow, was that hard for you to say?" Ana tells me pretending to be surprised.

"Kind of was but since that won't happen often, I thought I'd give you some credit at least once." I tell her with smirk.

"Gee thanks." Ana says walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I know I said we had to communicate better but I didn't mean I have to tell you my every move." Ana says with a smile.

"I don't expect you to. Just like I won't plan to tell you my every move."

"Okay." Ana says walking away. What just happened? I walk behind her and notice she went to the bathroom and I start to laugh. No wonder she didn't want to tell me where she was going. I walk back to the living room and check my phone since I had turned it off. I see that I have missed calls from Scarlet but decide not to call her back. I think this time Ana has a point. Scarlet is not a good person to have in my life. If Ana was truly threatened by Scarlet, she would have made it one of the things I would have had to agree to, but Ana didn't do that which shows she's not afraid of Scarlet. She isn't affected by what Scarlet says. This only proves that Scarlet is the one who's afraid of Ana and is afraid of Ana exposing her. I walk to the kitchen where I can hear Ana and Gail laughing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping Gail cook." Ana replies as Gail leaves the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Ana says.

"Well that's good but I'm sure Gail can handle it."

"Of course, she can but I just felt like cooking." Ana tells me.

"Maybe I should give Gail some time off and just have you cook instead."

"No, you shouldn't do that, she loves to be here." Ana tells me.

"Then let Gail do her job."

"Christian don't be dramatic. I just wanted to cook, and Gail kept kicking me out of the kitchen but when she saw I wasn't leaving she just let me help her out." Ana tells me.

"So, you gave Gail a hard time till you got your way." I say.

"Yup now if you'll excuse me. I'll let Gail finish." Ana says walking out of the kitchen.

Gail walks back in and gives me a weak smile. I tell Gail not to worry about it I know how Ana can be and she nods at me with a bigger smile. Ana and I have dinner together and neither of us say anything. We finish eating and Ana is about to clear the table but Gail walks in and beats her to it.

"You can use the kitchen whenever you want Ana. I'm just use to Gail cooking all the time. I wasn't expecting you in there."

"Thank you." Ana tells me with a big smile.

I go to my study and do some work and Ana walks up to her room. I've been looking at emails for about an hour now and decide to go to bed. I'm walking towards my room when I see Ana running up the stairs in some short shorts and a sports bra. Her body is all sweaty and God she looks sexy. This is going to be a very hard for me.

"Good night Christian, sweet dreams." Ana shouts to me as she walks in her room.

"Good night." I shout back before walking into my room.

Today turned out better than I thought. I know Ana is still a little upset with me, but she seems to be giving me a chance to make things right. I fall asleep thinking of Ana.

**A/N:This story was posted before, I made a few adjustments and tried to fix some errors even though I'm sure there are still plenty.**

**I want to take this time to thank those who have been encouraging me and for those who are defending me/the story it truly does mean a lot to me from the bottom of my heart. To get such hurtful reviews is a bit discouraging but then I read the positive and encouraging ones and the also the ones that ask me to update soon and it makes me feel so much better. It's amazing to read your support and it makes me want to continue the story for those of you enjoying it. I love stories that make me happy, mad make me feel all kinds of emotions and that's what I want to give my readers.**

** As for the slightly cheating part it was because when Christian and Ana entered this arrangement neither of them thought about setting rules, and at that point they are still pretending to be in love. To the review under re-cheating you pretty much explained it. I also put it in the story to give Christian a realization that he doesn't need that lifestyle and it would lead to Ana opening his eyes to some hard truths about Scarlet. I also had some reviewers in my first story telling me about how cheating is cheating regardless and thought I should put it in my summary but I also hoped that by putting slightly it would get readers to give it a chance. I didn't mean to mislead anyone but any who I will hopefully get another chapter up tomorrow and hope you enjoy.**

** Good night to everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**APOV**

I can't believe the wedding is the day after tomorrow. The days just flew by after me and Christian talked. I honestly thought he was going to put more of fight on the things I had him agree to, but he didn't. We've been getting to know each other better, and it's more relaxing. We still argue about the dumbest little things sometimes. He wants things his way and I don't let it happen sometimes I do it just for the fun of it and at the end give into what he wanted. It was like yesterday when he demanded I stay home today because Trish the wedding planner is going to be coming by to go over the arrangements with me to get the final approval. Apparently, he was supposed to meet with her, but Mr. Kishido wanted to have a conference call which was last minute, so he had to cancel with Trish, but she needed an answer today. He decided to have her meet with me which was surprising to me.

"Christian I need to get some things for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night", I say.

"My mom will take care of what you need to take care off Ana which means you will stay here." Christian tells me.

"No. I can't make your mom take care of it by herself, she's busy at work." I say with a smile.

"Ana can't you just help me out with this?" Christian says getting angry.

"Yes, I can thank you for asking." I say with a smirk and he just stares at me.

"You just have to prove your point." Christian tells me all serious making me giggle.

"And you have to be so demanding don't you." I say, and he just shakes his head.

I know it's a bit childish but no matter how many times I tell him to ask instead of demand things he just won't budge. Then again after we have a little banter he seems to relax for some reason. I usually end up laughing or he realizes how dumb we're acting he tends to smile. Grace had mentioned to me that Christian looks more his age and actually seems to be enjoying the things he does. I think it has more to do with the fact that he hasn't talked to Scarlet or at least from what he's told me he hasn't.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Mia's voice, which is odd I wasn't expecting her. "Ana!" I hear her call my name.

"I'm in here." I shout back as I walk towards her. We hug each other and we walk back towards the living room.

"Sorry to stop by without telling you but I was on my way home after visiting my mom and decided to come visit you. Kate should be here shortly. I hope you don't mind." Mia says with a huge smile.

"I don't mind, you're always welcomed here. I'm just surprised but happy. I was about to have lunch you can join me." I tell Mia.

"Oh yes. I'm starving and so is Kate." Mia says just as Kate walks in.

"Did you miss me?" Kate asks as we hug each other.

"I did. I've been miserable without you." I say while we laugh.

We walk to the kitchen and eat the chicken casserole Gail made us. Mia is telling us about her and Ethan, and how happy he makes her. They had their first argument but then they worked it out after a day of not talking. It's kind of funny the way she tells us like it was the end of the world. Kate tells us how excited she is about the wedding and how excited she is about us girls spending the night at Graces house tomorrow night.

"What were you doing here all alone?" Kate asks me.

"Well the wedding planner was supposed to be here at 11:30 but then she called saying she's running behind. They didn't have some of her samples ready and won't be arriving till three." I say.

"You should have called us, we would have come by sooner." Mia says.

"I thought Kate was working. I know you told be you'd looking for a building to start up your bakery and I didn't want to bother you guys besides it isn't that bad. I can always play video games." I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"Please tell me you didn't bring that ancient thing with you." Kate says laughing.

"Hey, it still works. Admit it you loved playing it too." I tell Kate.

"Yeah that's true." Kate says.

"What are you two talking about? It can't be that old car..." Mia starts to say while laughing.

"That old car still works too and since you all are here you can help me bring it." I say.

"Not happening you should just sell it already." Kate tells me.

"I love that car, you wouldn't want me to get rid of you when your old?" I ask Kate and she slaps me on the arm.

"You can't compare me to a car." She tells me while laughing.

We talk some more, and I tell Mia that me and Kate were talking about my Nintendo. She starts laughing saying I need to upgrade. We clean up the kitchen and then Kate tells me that we should go to the room so she can get my things ready for tomorrow. Luckily Sawyer lets me know the wedding planner is here.

"I'll be leaving since Elliot is waiting for me." Mia says.

"I have dinner with my parents and Ethan. I better go so I can get ready." Kate tells me.

"You two are supposed to stay with me. It's your wedding duty." I say.

"Kate you're the maid of honor. I'm like the back up and I can't keep Elliot waiting. I'll stay the next time. Love you Ana bye." Mia says rushing out of the house making me laugh.

"How hard can it be to pick flowers?" Kate says.

"Kate I was kidding. Go I don't want to have your parents wait for you and tell them I said hi." I tell her.

"Are you sure babe?" Kate asks me.

"Yes, if I need you, I'll call you." I tell her as we hug. I walk her to the door.

"I would have thought Mia would love to stay and pick this stuff out." Kate tells me.

"Yeah so did I. It's more her kind of thing. I know if I needed to pick a dress that'd be your area of expertise. I wonder if she's hiding something because she ran off so fast." I say.

"I was thinking the same thing. Since when does she care if Elliot's waiting for her." Kate tells me.

"This interesting." I say.

"We will investigate Mia and Elliot." Kate says as she walks to her car.

Sawyer lets me know that Trish is waiting for me in the living room. I walk over there and see a lot of center pieces set up. She has binders with pictures in them. They are so fancy, it's crazy. They are beautiful but it's not something I would go with. There's a clear vase with diamond looking beads around it and there's white roses on the top. There's a glass globe with a light inside, it's all too sparkly. I greet Trish and we sit on the couch then she starts to show me pictures of how it will look once everything is set up.

"They are beautiful Trish, but do you have anything with less sparkle? Could we use another flower instead of roses?" I ask.

"I don't have anything here, but I can see what I can do." Trish tells me a bit confused.

"There's no need we can figure it out with what you brought. I don't want to give you more work." I say with a smile and I notice she sighs in relief.

"Trish relax I'm not a demanding person." I tell her making her smile. I explain to Trish what it is I'm looking for. I've seen it in a magazine before and she takes off the diamonds from one of the vases. I tell her we can put some water in it with white orchids and have floating candles on the top.

"That is so simple yet classy. I will make some calls to get some orchids." Trish tells me.

"We can go with the white roses if it's easier." I say.

"None sense Ana. I thought we'd be here forever, but you just saved me a lot of time. I will use it to get the orchids. I can't believe it took us less than an hour to do this." Trish says.

"I should have asked you sooner but would you like anything to drink?" I ask as Trish's people start packing all the things. Gail comes in with two glasses of wine.

"Your wedding is going to be beautiful. Now with the center pieces taken care of it will be easier to decorate everything." Trish says.

"Is that all you needed?" I ask.

"Yes, I was pressed for time. I only had a month to make this wedding happen. I got the cake taken care of, the food, table's chairs, and all those things but in order to decorate and get the final vision I had to know what center pieces you wanted. It might seem odd but that's how I work." Trish tells me taking a sip of wine.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." I tell her.

"The good thing is your dress is pretty much finished. I will just have to make a few minor adjustments so that it can go with the decorations and all." Trish says with a smile.

"I can't wait to see it." I tell her.

"I actually have a picture of it. Wait no, I left it at the office." Trish tells me.

"It's okay, I can wait Trish."

"This wedding is going to be great. I bet your mom is really excited about it. Usually the moms are always around when it comes to making choices." Trish says. I do my best to keep my smile on and just nod.

"I was expecting her to be here be h..." Trish says when I notice Christian standing in the door way just staring at me.

"Hi beautiful." Christian comes towards me kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"Mr. Grey I was just wrapping up here." Trish says.

"That's good to hear. Can I see what you came up with?" Christian asks.

"Christian they already packed everything, besides we already chose a center piece." I tell him.

"Can I see it?" Christian asks. I notice Trish tense up.

"Nope, it's already been put away. You'll just have to wait till the day of the wedding." I say leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Well I make the final decision, so I need to see it." Christian says.

"Not this time love. You asked me to meet with Trish so I can help you out. I did so now you'll have to wait."

"Yes, but since I'm here now I can make the final choice." Christian says.

"I'm the bride and I made the choice already." We stare at each other for what seems like forever. I know he didn't want me to have a say in the wedding, but I didn't think it was to this extent.

"It's really no trouble Miss Steele. I can put it together in no time to show Mr. Grey." Trish says.

"That won't be necessary Trish but thank you. I know you had other things to take care of since the wedding is the day after tomorrow. We won't' take up more of your time. You leave my future husband to me." I tell Trish as I walk her to the door.

"It's her job to show me Ana." Christian tells me.

"Yes, but I already picked. Christian there's no need for her to go through the trouble of unpacking everything from her car."

"Yes Ana, but she also knows that I have to finalize the last choice. I finished up with work so I can catch her before she left."

"If you weren't going to go with what I picked then why did you ask me to meet with her Christian. Wait you just wanted me to buy you some time?"

Christian is now standing in front of me and neither of us break eye contact. I don't get what the big deal is, what difference does it make on what I choose.

"Do what you want Christian, I'm sure you're going to call her tomorrow anyway and change." I say walking away. Christian stops me from walking away.

"Did you think to ask me if I was okay with the center pieces?" Christian asks with a smile.

"You did this on purpose." I say slapping him on the arm.

"I just thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine." Christian says laughing.

"I can't believe you." I say as Gail lets us know dinner is ready. We walk to the kitchen to eat.

"Ana, can I ask you something?" Christian asks.

"You just did." I say with a smirk.

"Funny smart ass."

"Go ahead." I say curious as to what he needs to ask me.

"I heard Trish mention your mom. I noticed how you tensed up even though you kept smiling. Is she going to be here? Why haven't I met her yet?" Christian asks. I know he's looking at me carefully.

I put my fork down because I'm starting to shake. Why did he have to ask about that woman? I'm trying really hard to stay calm and hopefully we'll change this subject.

"She won't be here." I tell him.

"I can arrange for her to be here." Christian tells me.

"No, she's not a part of my life."

"Ana are you okay?" Christian asks.

"Can we just drop it please." I tell him.

"Yeah but I would like you to tell me about it when you're ready. No more need to know basis remember." Christian tells me squeezing my hand.

He sounds so sincere. I'll tell him but not till after the wedding. I can't let myself remember that horrible part of my life especially since we're so close to the wedding day.

"We'll talk about it some other time." I say.

"Are you still going home with my mother after the dinner?" Christian asks.

"That's the plan, while you'll be in a house full of men." I tell him.

"We're going to be married." Christian says in a voice like it just dawned on him that this is really happening.

"Now you will really be stuck with me for good." I say opening my eyes wide.

"I guess we're really going to have to deal with each other." Christian tells me.

"I don't think it's been that bad."

"We have our moments." Christian tells me.

"This is really happening." I say, and he nods a yes.

"You could at least pretend to be a little happy." I say causing him to laugh.

"I know nothing will change but it's like now I have to take you with me to functions and dinners." Christian says.

"You really need to work on how you say things." I say with a smile.

"Since you and I will be married now don't you think it will be fair that you take care of certain needs." Christian says wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." I say.

"You should. I mean what's the point having to take care of that part by ourselves when we have each other and we're under the same roof." Christian says.

"It doesn't work that way Christian."

"It should. Think about it we don't have to have sex all the time, it will be when we really need to relief some stress or we're extremely horny." Christian says.

"No, it's not going to happen." I say.

"Ana we're both adults." Christian says like it makes a difference.

"Christian it's not that simple, besides I think it will complicate things." I say hoping he'll take that excuse.

"How will it complicate things Ana? We already kiss and hold hands. We are honoring the other wedding vows. We're doing just fine." Christian tells me.

"Christian for me there'd have to be feelings involved in order to have sex. I want to be able to cuddle after words. It's more intimate and special to me. I think I was able to deal with the kisses because you caught me off guard with the first kiss but at the same time it felt right." I say while blushing.

"You're right the kisses feel so natural. Maybe the sex will be the same way. I don't know about the cuddling part that would cause you to start having feeling and it would complicate things. You're already blushing." Christian tells me.

"It's not going to happen Christian. Trust me the sex itself is what would make things complicated. I wouldn't be able to go back to my room after words like if nothing happened."

"Ana think of it as part of the arrangement. It's the least you could do. You're making it more complicated than what it needs to be." Christian tells me with a smile.

"And you're making it seem like it's no big deal when it is. I can't just have meaningless sex, it's not who I am. When we had that discussion about going through with this you should have mentioned this, and I wouldn't have agreed to it." I say a little louder than necessary.

"I didn't think of it till now. It's times like this I rethink this whole thing. If I had a sub it'd be so much ea..." Christian starts to say.

"Then maybe you should have married one." I say storming off.

"Ana that's not what I meant. I really am sorry, to be honest I haven't thought about that lifestyle at all or any of the subs. I just said it in the heat of the moment." I can see the sincerity in his voice, and I see it in his eyes.

"I'm not like them Christian. I can't be like them by having sex when it doesn't mean anything." I tell him trying to keep the tears back.

"Ana you're nothing like them and never will be. You're better. Ana to be honest I haven't given any of that a second thought. Everyone keeps telling me how I seem more relaxed even when I'm mad, and to be I feel the difference." Christian tells me.

"Christian…." I start to say when Christian interrupts me.

"Ana I would never force you to do anything or pressure you. I know it sounded like I'm pressuring you but I'm not Ana. Don't let this stupid conversation get in the way of how we are together. I know you couldn't have sex without feelings. I didn't think this whole thing through, in my mind it went a different direction. It doesn't surprise me because with you nothing goes as planned. I mean that in a good way." Christian tells me. I can't help but giggle at the fact that he's rambling on.

"Christian I get it. I didn't mean to offend you. In a weird way it makes sense, but I just can't do it. I don't have anything against them and I'm not judging them or you, but I just can't make sense of it. I need to know if you really could go without sex Christian because I'm not going to marry you knowing that you might go find someone on the side. I just wouldn't be able to kiss you knowing you've been with someone else."

"Ana I can go without it, it was just something that I thought I'd put out there. Believe me I won't be making the mistake of going somewhere else. I gave you my word and I will honor being faithful to you. Just forget this conversation ever happened." Christian tells me with a weak smile.

"Christian I need you to be honest with me no matter what. I'm not upset that you thought of this crazy idea. It's more of how it seemed like you were pushing it on me. Then when you mentioned the subs it just made me feel that maybe you are still considering having taking care of you needs that way."

"Ana, I promise that wasn't it. I was just mad. Then you make good points and it pisses me off because like I said I don't think things through. It really seemed like a better idea in my head." Christian tells me.

"It's kind of nice to see the mighty Christian fumble for words." I tell him.

"Don't tell anyone or I'll have to spank you. Fuck!" Christian says.

"Christian it's who you are. I don't want you to have to pretend to be someone you're not. I think I've seen the worst part of you and the good and everything in between so don't worry about it. I can handle comments like that. Maybe in the future if we are closer, we can consider this whole thing again." I tell him squeezing his hand." He looks at me with a smile like I just gave him hope. "Good night Christian, sweet dreams." I say walking towards my room.

"Ana?" Christian says.

"Yeah?" I say turning to face him.

"You are more special than those girls."

"Thank you Christian."

"Good night Anastasia." Christian says as we walk to our rooms.

I wasn't expecting that, but I get what he was trying to say. It would make sense, but I don't want to lose my virginity by having meaningless sex. I shouldn't be picky though it seems that I might stay a virgin forever at this point. It's kind of funny when I think about it but still it's something that means a lot to me and I can't tell Christian I'm a virgin that's too personal.

It was funny to see Christian fumble for words to try and explain himself. When he mentioned the subs, it hurt. It made me think maybe he misses it and I wouldn't blame him. It is the only way he knows how to be with a woman and that's all because of Scarlet. When Christian apologized, he looked so sincere and I could see that he regretted what he said. I guess I never really thought this whole thing through. How can I expect him to go without sex, and for how long? It's easy for me because I've never been with anyone but for Christian it would be hard. I need to sleep. All this thinking is giving me a headache.

A/N: You guys are awesome. Thank you so much. I appreciate all the reviews and encouraging words. Thank you for the follows and favorites. I'm so excited. Wedding is coming up along with some calmness then we're back to the drama.


	18. Chapter 18

**CPOV**

I walk to my room after saying goodnight to Ana. I don't know what I was thinking, well I know what I was thinking. I didn't plan on the conversation going the way it did. I then felt like an ass when I said it'd be easier if I had a sub, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just meant they wouldn't argue with me but not because I miss it. If I'm honest with myself I don't have the urge to go to the playroom anymore like I use to, it's kind of odd.

I email Welch and tell him to do what he needs to get that background on Ana or at least on her mother. I want to know what the story behind that is. I noticed Ana started shaking when I mentioned her mother. Why wouldn't she want her mother involved in the wedding or her life? I need to bring this up again and get her to open up to me. She knows some of my history and if I have to elaborate some more to get her to talk to me I will. It surprises me how Ana was able to set aside what little she knows about me and not judge me or make me feel ashamed of what I use to do. Ana is really making me see things differently. I know one thing for sure is there will never be a dull moment with Ana. I take a shower and go to bed hoping that the next two days go well.

December 12 Wedding Day

Today is the day of the wedding and I'm getting really nervous. The dinner went really great. Scarlet kept her distance for once even though I know she wanted to talk to me, she kept staring at Ana. I know my mom really didn't want to invite Scarlet but since she already knows about the wedding, she can't just not invite her. The whole night I stayed by Ana's side. I even walked her to the bathroom I wasn't going to give Scarlet an opening to get close to Ana. It was a bit drastic since Sawyer was there, but I just felt more comfortable doing it myself.

Taylor and Welch emailed me letting me know that they have Ana's mom's back ground check. As for Ana's medical records those are very well protected, but he should have them by tomorrow. Welch lets me know to check Carla's background which is the name of Ana's mom. I decide to hold off on that till tomorrow.

Ana went home with my mom and the rest of the girls. Us guys came back to my house since it's the biggest with enough rooms for everyone.

"Time to get up lil bro." Elliot says walking into the room.

"I'm up Elliot. Why are you up so early?"

"I'm giving you away to a beautiful lady. I'm a bit excited. I never would have thought you'd be getting married." Elliot says.

"You do realize you sound like a girl, right? Kind of like Mia." I say laughing and he throws a pillow at me.

"Whatever sleeping beauty. You're the princess that's still in bed waiting for your wakeup call." Elliot says laughing.

"Fuck off." I say with a smile as I get off the bed.

"Language boys." Dad says laughing.

"Christian's dirty mouth dad. I'm just being a good best man and making sure he's up so he's not late to his own wedding." Elliot says like he's a little kid.

"That's very responsible of you Elliot. We wouldn't want to keep my daughter waiting." Ray says walking in behind my dad.

"Here's your tux Christian." Ethan says hanging it on the bathroom door.

"Thanks Ethan. I'm glad someone thought to bring my tux up." I say looking at Elliot who shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey, I have more important things to take care of, like the rings." Elliot says searching his pockets then opens his eyes and says hold on.

"Elliot you better have those rings." I say getting pissed.

"Got you! I have them here." Elliot tells me pulling them out of his pocket.

"Breakfast is ready so we better eat before it gets cold." Dad says as we all walk downstairs.

I call Trish to check on Ana's dress. I feel like a dick for getting her such a big puffy dress, that I know is not her style. I should have canceled it and gotten something else, but it was too late. There was no time to get another one. I still believe she's doing this for the money, but she's never acted awful with me like I have with her. I know she deserves to have a good dress. I'll have to find a way to make it up to her somehow.

"Christian are you alright?" Ray asks me. I notice we're the only two at the table.

"They went to grab a few things. They'll be right back." Ray says reading my mind.

"Yeah I was just thinking how fast these weeks flew by." I say.

"They sure have. I can't believe my baby girl is getting married. It's not exactly the way I imagined it happening. I wanted her to have the fairytale." Ray tells me.

"I don't think any of us thought it would be happening like this. Like Ana said we just need to make the best of a bad situation." I tell him remembering that day.

"Just take care of her Christian and treat her right. I know you don't want to fall in love with her but respect her. Make her feel special even if it's just as friends." Ray tells me as me.

"I will Ray."

"That's all I ask. Be patient with her, she can be so stubborn and gets feisty which I'm sure you've witnessed.

"Plenty of times." I say with a smirk.

My dad walks back and tells me to start getting ready. I go back to my room and see Elliot sitting on the bed. "I was curious earlier when I hadn't seen any of Ana's things in your room. I came back to check it out." Elliot tells me.

"Are you still doubting my relationship with Ana?" I ask.

"No, but I'm a curious person, you know that. When I came in here, I imagine Ana's things lying around like at my apartment. Well not Ana's things but some of Kate's things are in my room." Elliot says with a smile.

"Elliot…" I start to say when he interrupts me.

"Relax Christian. I remember you have nightmares but of course I was still curious, so I looked in the closet and saw Ana's clothes in there. Then all her stuff is in the restroom. I know it's silly, but I can't understand how you're doing with that. I know you've been more relaxed, and stuff and it must be hard.

"We're still figuring that out?" I tell Elliot.

"That makes sense. I'm sorry Christian I know you and Ana are in love. I didn't mean to snoop around. I just want to make sure you're happy Christian. You deserve to be, and the curiosity got the best of me." Elliot says with a weak smile.

"I'm happy Elliot. Thank you but next time you could ask." I say making him laugh.

"Yeah with your history, asking isn't always the best way to get information." Elliot says.

"I'm getting married. You're next." I say changing the subject.

"Maybe, but it's your day today. The apartment in New York is ready for you guys. Christian take care of Ana but make sure she takes good care of you as well." Elliot says making me smile.

"Thanks Elliot." I say walking into my bathroom and see that Ana's things are here.

Gail must have moved Ana's things encase anyone questioned it. I have to remember to thank her. Elliot was always curious even when we were younger, he'd look around and try to find answers when he wasn't satisfied with what mom and dad would tell him. It's like he had to completely understand the situation. I take a shower and when I'm done my dad tells me they are heading over to the house to help set up a few things my mom needed.

I'm nervous about what Ana is going to think about the dress. The more I think about it I shouldn't have acted with my anger. Even if she is after my money, she's put up with a lot from me, and has been understanding to my past. The least I could do is give her a simple wedding like she had asked. It's too late now but I just hope she likes it.

I'm finally ready to leave. I step outside to see Taylor is arguing with Scarlet. I walk up to them and Scarlet has a smile. I'm sure it's because she thinks I'm going to make Taylor leave.

"What are you doing here Scarlet?" I ask in an I don't care kind of tone which pisses her off, but I won't use my firm voice. All that does it turn her on.

"Darling is that any way to greet me? You should really tell this bamboo to respect me. Can you believe he told me I'm not welcomed here." Scarlet tells me.

"His name is Taylor and he's doing his job. You are not welcomed here Scarlet. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." I say getting into the SUV. I notice Taylor is smiling.

"Christian you can't be serious! That little gold digger…..." Scarlet starts to say when I interrupt her.

"Don't insult Ana again and stay away from us." I tell her closing the door to my SUV.

I can see Scarlet fuming on the drive way as Taylor drives away. If I could I'd tell Reynolds not to let Scarlet attend the wedding but then that would cause Kevin to ask questions. Then my parents would get involved and I don't need that right now. I'm not going to let anything ruin my mood.

We arrive at my parent's house and I greet my mother who tells me to use my dad's study because Ana is in my old room. Taylor comes with me and he closes the door.

"Sir. Mrs. Acker said she had important information to tell you about Miss Steele. I told her that she needed to leave and that she could talk to you another day. I also told her not to go to the house because she isn't welcomed there, and next time I will have to remove her off the premises." Taylor tells me.

"Thank you, Taylor. Do you know what it is she would want to tell me about Ana?"

"It might have to do with the background on Miss Steele's mother. When Welch pulled the background, he said that someone else was trying to get that information as well." Taylor tells me.

"Is it, bad Taylor?"

"Yes Mr. Grey. Carla Adams has a bad history, but I think you should keep an open mind and not jump to the wrong conclusion with Miss Steele sir. The report is in your email and I also have it in the SUV if you'd like to see it. I'd recommend you wait till after the wedding." Taylor tells me. I'm not going to think about it right now.

We walk out of the office and Taylor goes to check the security, to do any last-minute adjustments if needed. I go to the back yard where my dad and Ray are at. Ray excuses himself and I notice everyone has pretty much arrived and are now seated. I'm starting to get more nervous.

"Are you ready son?" Dad asks.

"Yes."

Elliot and Ethan are standing next to me with huge smiles. Dad takes his seat next to my mom and the music starts to play. I see Kate walking in first followed by Mia and they look beautiful.

**APOV**

I wake up Saturday morning and sit up when I realize I'm getting married today. I look around Christian's old room once and take in at how simple he kept his room. Since Kate is sleeping in the room, I use to use Grace said it would only be right for me to sleep in Christian's room. I get up and go down the hall to the bathroom so I can take a shower. I put on the lingerie that Kate insisted I wear. I walk back to Christian's old room and sit on the bed. There's knock on the door and I yell to whoever it is to come in thinking it's Kate.

"Hi, Ana. I thought I'd bring up your dress so you can try it on. We can make last minute adjustments." Trish tells me with a smile.

She walks in along with three other women and they are carrying a big white bag. Trish closes the door and hands the bag on the door and unzips it, revealing a white Crystal's luxury A-line Sweetheart cathedral ruffle Ball Gown Ruffle. It's a nice dress but it's not for me. It's big and super puffy. I take off my robe and Trish helps me into the dress and surprisingly it fits perfectly.

"It's a perfect fit." Trish tells me.

"But?" I say.

"I don't know. I took off some of the sparkles. Don't get me wrong you look beautiful, but it…." Trish starts to say. I stand in front of the mirror and keep looking at the dress.

"It's because that dress isn't her style." Elena says walking in with a white bag and a huge smile.

"Elena, what…." I start to say when she laughs and starts unzipping the bag.

"It's the dress that you tried on. It fit you so perfectly, I had to get it for you and I'm glad I did. It's a modest V-neck White Lace Long Sleeves Vintage Dress Designer Chapel Train Wedding. I wanted to surprise you sweet heart." Elena says as I hug her tight.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Elena you didn't have to do this but thank you." I say with tears coming down my eyes.

"It's your wedding day Ana. It should be special. I don't know what Christian was thinking, I'm sure his heart was in the right place but that dress just won't do, it's a bit over doing it." Elena says with wide eyes causing me to giggle. "Ana don't cry." Elena wipes away my tears with a big smile.

"You just made me feel special Elena. It's like…. I can't explain it. I love the dress and I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"She's right Miss Steele. This dress is perfect for you. What should I tell Mr. Grey about the dress he chose?" Trish asked sounding nervous.

"You leave that to me." Elena says.

"Trish don't worry about it. Why don't go take care of the other stuff and I'll talk to Christian." I say with a smile and she nods then leaves the room.

"Now let's get your makeup and hair done then we'll put this dress on you." Elena says.

I sit on the chair while the makeup artist and the guy who's going to do my hair come in and start fixing me up. Elena tells me she'll be back later to help me into the dress. I can't believe Elena did this when she doesn't even know me that well. I couldn't help the tears that came out. I was just so happy and when she hugged me back it felt so good. I'm ready now and I just need to put my dress on. Elena walks in with Grace, Kate and Mia following behind her.

"Let's help you into your dress." Grace says.

"You look so beautiful Ana." Kate tells me.

"Wow love bug Christian will not be able to keep his off of you." Grace says.

"I'm sure that won't be the only thing he won't be able to keep off of her." Mia says as we laugh.

"Let's go get you married." Kate says very excited. They all walk out, and my dad walks in.

"Baby girl you look beautiful. I am so proud of you. I need you to always remember to face each day with a smile." Dad says with a smile.

"Thank you, daddy. You know I love you." I say.

"I love you too. Now let's get going." Dad says as I link my arm in his. We walk down the stairs and go towards the tent where everyone is waiting. I feel so nervous. My dad squeezes my hand and tells me it's time. I see Kate and Mia walk first then the music changes and my dad starts walking me up to where Christian is at. My dad puts my hand in Christian's hand once we reach him and then goes to sit next to Elena. I look up at Christian and he looks so handsome and the way he's looking at me right now makes me feel beautiful. I've never seen that look on him, it's like it's just me and him.

**CPOV**

Once Kate and Mia walk to the front the music changes. Ana walks in with Ray by her side and it's like my heart skips a beat at how beautiful she looks. Ana is wearing a different dress than what I had gotten her, but I don't care because she looks so beautiful in this one. It's like it was meant for her. Ana's makeup is light, and her eyes are sparkling. I can't help but get lost in them, I can't even here the pastor talking to us till Elliot somehow elbows me and everyone starts laughing.

The pastor continues with the service:

Life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life and is the shared goal of a married life. Christian, do you take Anastasia to be your wife?" The pastor asks.

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do." I respond.

"Anastasia, do you take Christian to be your Husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do." Ana responds. We never break eye contact.

We exchange rings which Elliot hands to me and we do the traditional vows. The pastor finally tells me I can kiss the bride, so I pull Ana towards me and kiss her softly but passionately and everyone claps and is cheering. My mom is crying. I can see my dad's and Ray's eyes are watery. We finally break the kiss when Ethan tells us to get a room. Wow that kiss had my heart beating so fast. I felt tingling all over my body it was amazing. We all then go to the other tent where the reception is being held. Everyone starts hugging us and congratulating us. I'm holding Ana's hand the whole time.


	19. Chapter 19

**APOV**

We walk into the other tent where the reception is being held . As we enter, we are being hugged by everyone. We go sit at the table that is set up for us which is by the cake and it's a beautiful cake. I start looking around I notice how beautiful everything looks. Trish really did a good job.

"You look incredibly beautiful." Christian whispers.

"Thank you. You look really handsome. How are you doing?"

"I feel good actually despite being really nervous." Christian tells me.

"The all mighty Christian Grey is nervous, and he admits it." I say pretending to be in shock as we both laugh.

"Like you weren't nervous Anastasia?" Christian tells me.

"Me? Never." I say with a smile.

"You are a terrible liar." Christian says with a smile as he leans down and kisses me.

"After that hot steamy kiss earlier you're still kissing. I would have thought you would need a break." Kate says laughing.

"Can you blame us, we just got married and look at how sexy he looks." I say kissing his cheek.

"You two are so cute and hot at the same time. I can't believe how fast my Ana is growing up." Kate says pretending to cry.

"Kate you're so dramatic." Christian says laughing and Kate sticks out her tongue at him.

Kate sits next to me along with Mia and then Elliot sits next to Christian followed by Ethan. The camera guy comes up and takes pictures of us, then asks me and Christian to go back to the other tent so we can take more pictures. We take pictures with our parents and with Kate, Mia, Ethan and Elliot. Once we are done, we go back to the tent to eat.

Everything seems to be going smoothly and once we're done eating Christian and I do our first dance. We couldn't agree on a song, so we went with something different and choose a Spanish song called Bailar Contigo by Jencarlos. I can say we both liked how it sounded and after hearing so many songs we just went with it. We see everyone is looking at us as the song starts. They also look at each other surprised at our choice. Christian grabs my hand and puts it on his shoulder. When the lyrics start, we get completely lost in each other, it isn't until we hear everyone cheering and clapping when we stop dancing and notice the song had finished.

My dad comes up to me and we start dancing as Grace then goes to dance with Christian. I also dance with Carrick who asks me if I'm happy. I assure him I am. He apologizes for the way he backed me into a corner, but I told him I understood that he wanted the best for Christian just like my dad has always wanted the best for me. Some of the guests are now dancing including my dad and Elena. I can see how happy they are with each other. I feel hands wrap around my waist and Christian tells me we should go sit down. I can't help but feel so calm at how natural we are acting with each other. As we walk back to the table I notice Scarlet is just staring at us. She starts walking our way, I turn around and wrap my arms around Christian's neck and kiss him passionately. I feel my stomach feeling all funny and my knees going week. I've had this feeling before, the first time Christian kissed me, but I want to feel him closer to me.

"Is that any way to behave in front of people." Scarlet says in a disgusted tone.

"It's what a normal married couple does." I say.

"Christian darling what has gotten into you? You know better than to behave this way." Scarlet says.

"Ana has changed me. I can't keep my hands off of her, she's so beautiful and sexy. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a cake to cut." Christian says as we walk towards the table leaving a speechless Scarlet standing there.

We bump into Kevin, who congratulates us and tells us he hopes we like the gift he got us. I like Kevin and can't figure out why a nice guy like him is married to someone like Scarlet. We reach the table after talking to Johnathon and his parents who are funny people. They had me laughing with the advice they were giving Christian on how to keep me happy in every way possible. We take our seats and Christian stands up getting everyone's attention.

"Ana and I would like to take this time and thank you all for joining us on this special day." Christian says pulling me up to stand. Everyone claps while I grab the cake cutter. Christian puts his hand over mine.

"Wouldn't want you to use it try anything." Christian says with a smirk.

"Your safe tonight. Way too many witnesses and I don't want to be tackled down by Taylor, I really like this dress." I say winking at him.

"Trust me Anastasia. Taylor won't be the one tackling you down, it would be me because all you'd do is barely scratch me." Christian says with a smirk.

"You think I'm weak? I don't need a weapon to take you down. My dad did teach me self-defense after all." I say as we put the pieces of cake on the plate.

"Is that so Mrs. Grey?" Christian says as he feeds me a piece of cake then rubs it on me.

"I can't believe you did that." I say giggling. I try to put some cake on him, but he won't let me. Kevin stands up to make an announcement telling us that he has gifted us a week in Italy for when we are ready to take a honeymoon. With the Japanese deal that Christian is working on and his grandfather retiring there is no way he can take time off which is understandable. To be honest I don't mind not having a honeymoon. It'd be weird since we wouldn't be having sex. Christian and I thank him, it was a bit of a surprise we didn't expect it.

We announce for all the single men to gather so Christian can toss the garter that I have on my leg. I sit on the chair and Christian slowly slides it off my leg without lifting my dress up to high. As his fingers caress my leg, I feel a spark and it makes me squirm in my seat. I can see Christian smirking as he's watching me.

"You like my touch?" Christian whispers.

"No, just hurry up so no one sees more of my leg." I say.

"I think you are affected by me touching your leg Ana." Christian tells me as his breathing changes.

"I think it's the other way around Christian. It's you who's affected by touching my leg." I whisper in his ear as his breath hitches. Christian pulls off the garter and stands up while twirling it on his finger. I notice he's looking to see where Elliot is at and then tosses it over his back in that direction. I see Johnathon reach for it, but it lands on Elliot's shoulder. We start laughing at the face that he's making. It's like he didn't want it to touch him. Kate runs up to him and kisses his cheek.

We then gather all the single ladies so I can toss my bouquet. We count to three and it's funny to see them shoving each other to try and catch it. Mia almost grabs it, but Kate is a little taller and reaches to grab it. I can't stop laughing at how excited Kate is.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, and we are laughing and having a good time. I like to see Christian like this. He looks more his age and Elliot is really having a good time talking to him. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, but Christian insists on going with me. Elliot tells us we should just wait till we get home tonight causing us to laugh.

I'm walking to where the guest bathroom is, but Christian tells me to use the one upstairs

"Do you need help?" Christian asks with a smirk.

"No!" I know my cheeks are red from embarrassment. I'm confused as to why he would ask.

"I'm just saying you wouldn't want to get your dress wet." Christian says wiggling his eyebrows.

"You just want to see what I'm wearing under all this but you touching my leg is the farthest you'll be getting." I say with a bigger smirk and walk into the bathroom.

"Fuck." Is all I hear Christian say while I'm giggling.

I wash my hands and walk out to where Christian is waiting for me. I notice he's talking to Sawyer and Taylor. I wonder what's going on. I see Sawyer nod notifying Christian of my presence.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes, we should be leaving shortly though." Christian says.

"Okay? Is there anything I should worry about?"

"No." Christian says.

"Christian."

"It's a surprise." Christian tells me.

We go back to the tent and say our goodbyes to everyone. Christian tells me that Ryan and Reynolds are going to be bringing the gifts to the house. We start walking to the SUV where my dad, Elena, Grace, and Carrick are waiting. I hug all of them and thank Elena for the dress one more time. I ask the photographer if he can take a picture of us with Elena in it and he does. Elliot, Ethan, Kate and Mia join us. I can hear Elliot and Mia tell Christian that everything has been set up and I can't help but wonder what they are talking about.

We get into the SUV and Taylor drives off to the mansion. When we arrive, Christian tells me to stay in the SUV he won't be long. Sawyer gets off with Christian leaving me and Taylor alone.

"Taylor do you know what's going on?"

"Yes." Taylor responds, and I laugh.

"That's all you could say?"

"Yes." Taylor says with a smile. Sawyer and Christian return with a few gym bags.

"Christian where are we going?"

"Didn't you get the answer out of Taylor?" Christian asks with a smirk.

"No. You didn't give me enough time to bug it out of him." I say causing them to laugh.

"I don't think that would work." Christian tells me.

"Maybe not, they are all so tight lipped." I say with a pout.

"That's a good thing." Christian tells me.

"Not really, and what do you mean if I bugged it out of him?"

"Well when you want to get some information out of me you bug me or get me mad to the point where I end up telling you." Christian says and I smile.

"Is that why you took Sawyer because you thought he would cave?"

"No, Taylor's on the driver side. It would be easier for Sawyer to get off with me." Christian tells me.

"Christian, you still haven't answered the question."

"I just did."

"That's not the question I'm talking about." I say in a pout.

"Well it's a surprise." Christian says.

"I don't like surprises." I say getting nervous.

"You'll like this one." Christian says.

"Probably not."

"Just wait we're almost there." Christian tells me.

"Almost? Like to our destination?" I ask.

"Not exactly."

"You have to give me a hint." I say.

"We'll be in the sky." Christian says.

"We're flying? Where too?"

"Get some sleep." Christian tells me as he leans his head back and closes his eyes. I poke his shoulder then his cheek. He smacks my hand away, but I continue bugging him.

"Were going to the airport Ana." Christian says a bit irritated and I giggle. We arrive at the airport and get to his private jet. Wow I didn't know he had one. I was thinking we would be flying on a regular plane. Christian shows me around the jet. Sawyer and Taylor lay down on the chairs that turn to a single bed. I look at Christian wondering where I'm going to sleep.

"We'll have to share the bed tonight not that it's a long flight." Christian tells me.

"We can't share a bed."

"Sure, we can, it's a big bed." Christian says but I can see that he's uncertain about that as much as I am.

"Where are we going Christian?"

"We're going out of town and we'll be back Tuesday. Elliot and Mia helped me get some things together." Christian tells me.

"You'll give in." I say as I go into the bathroom to change. I realize I need help with my dress and step back out so Christian can help me. I nervous knowing he'll be seeing the lingerie I have under. Once he unzips me, I hear him take in a sharp breath then clears his throat. I go back into the bathroom to change into pajamas. When I walk back out, he put pillows down the middle of the bed to divide it.

"Christian?"

"Hmm." Is all Christian responds.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How long will it take?" I ask.

"Not long Ana."

"So why are we sleeping?" I ask with a smile.

"Because I'm tired."

"Doesn't mean I am." I respond.

"Okay." Is all Christian says.

"Christian?"

"What!"

"Thank you for today. I had a good time." I tell him.

"I had a good time too Ana." Christian tells me as he sits up.

"Will you now tell me where we're going?" I ask with a giggle causing Christian to lay back down.

"No." Christian says turning away from me.

"Can I take a guess?"

"No let me go to sleep." Christian says.

I hear him snoring and I can't believe he fell asleep. I lay in bed, but I can't fall asleep. We finally arrive to New York, that's where the pilot said we'd be landing. We all get out of the jet and into the SUV. I wonder how that got here. Do they have one on standby everywhere he goes?

"Welcome to New York." Christian tells me as we get into the SUV.

"Wow, Christian I've never been here before but why? I mean ….well I didn't think we were going anywhere after the wedding."

"Well we're only staying till Tuesday, but I figured we could do some sightseeing and get away from Seattle for few days." Christian tells me.

"Thank you but this wasn't necessary."

"It felt like the right thing to do, but I will also be working a few hours just to check up on things." Christian tells me.

We arrive at his apartment. He shows me around and lets me know which room I can use. I tell Christian good night then walk back to the room he showed me. I lay down on the bed and think about tonight and how great it felt. It almost felt real. The way I dance with Christian, I had butterflies in my stomach and the way he didn't give Scarlet any time to talk. I end up falling asleep really quick just thinking of tonight.

a/n: Sorry for the short chapter, I will be posting something longer tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy! and thank you all


	20. Chapter 20

**CPOV**

Ana and I walk into the apartment which is lit up with candles and has a trail of gardenia's leading to my room. Ana smiles and looks at me, but I tell her it wasn't me it was Mia and Elliot. Ana giggles and picks up one of the flowers and smells it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm smelling the flower it smells good. Here smell it." Ana says putting the flower by my nose.

"It does smell good."

"I'm keeping it for memories." Ana says with a smile.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to." Ana says with a smile picking up another gardenia.

I show her to the room she'll be sleeping in. Before walking in she gives me soft kiss then tells me goodnight. I give Taylor and Sawyer the rest of the night off. I go to my room and lay on my bed and think about the wedding. It all turned out great. Ana looks so gorgeous and beautiful, the way we were with each other felt so natural and easy. It felts right and I was so comfortable. I know when we had our first dance, she wasn't sure on where to put her hands. I grabbed her and put it on my shoulder. I didn't tense or get nervous, I wasn't afraid that she would touch my chest or back and it felt good. I remember when we were trying to pick out the song, we couldn't agree on one, so we ended up listening to all types of songs. We liked the way this one sounded and we went with it. It's strange how we both agreed on the rhythm of the music. The way she was smiling and laughing she looked so carefree and it made me feel so relaxed and carefree as well.

Kevin gifted us a trip to Italy and even though I was a bit surprised it didn't completely shock me because he's always been a good guy. I know he's taken a liking to Ana. He even warned me about treating her right which made me laugh because that I didn't expect. I'm also thankful that Kevin arranged the trip so that Ana and I can take it whenever we have time. We aren't taking a honeymoon, but Elliot and Mia convinced me to at least take a few days away. I decided to take Ana to New York. Mia and Elliot were talking to my house keeper here at the apartment to make the apartment look romantic for our wedding night.

The next morning, I wake up to Ana laughing with Sawyer and it bothers me. I then notice Taylor is also in the kitchen laughing with them but for some reason I don't like that Sawyer is making Ana laugh. Ana turns around to greet me and I wonder how she knew I was standing there. Taylor and Sawyer straighten up and greet me. Taylor lets me know that everything is all set for when we are ready to leave.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly." Ana tells me.

"Good because I'm starving."

"What's the plan for today?" Ana asks.

"What was so funny earlier?" I ask as Ana raises an eyebrow at me.

"We were talking about how Taylor and Sawyer were just as annoyed with me as you were. I was like a little kid asking are we there yet every few seconds." Ana tells me with a giggle.

"Yes, you were. I don't know how you stayed awake either. I felt like just going back to the mansion to get you to stop talking." I say laughing.

"That's not nice." Ana says.

"I think Sawyer, Taylor and I were so relieved when we got here."

"Christian." Ana says laughing.

"Didn't you see how fast they left when I told them they had the rest of the night off. That was because of you." I say laughing harder.

"Well…" Ana says pretending to be offended.

"Have you come here?" I ask already knowing the answer since I had asked Kate.

"To New York?" No, it's my first time." Ana tells me.

We eat our breakfast and get ready for the day. After seeing a museum and going to the Empire State building, we decide to walk around Central Park. I ask Ana if she's hungry and she responds by telling me she's starving.

"There's a restaurant down the street."

"No, let's try one of these hot dog stands." Ana says.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"Come on you can't come to New York and not try these. I've always watched movies and wanted to try it." Ana says really excited.

"Ana there's a lot of really good restaurants and you want to try a hot dog stand?"

"Christian it's not going to kill you to try it." Ana tells me pulling my hand.

"How do you know it's clean?" I ask.

"You don't but I've heard that's what makes it delicious." Ana says with a wink. Ana laughs at the face I make. "I'm kidding but I've always wanted to try it, and now you can too." We order two hot dogs and a soda and to my surprise it's really good. "You like it didn't you."

"No." I say with a smile.

"Yes, you did. You ate it so fast Christian."

"That's because I was hungry Anastasia."

We go to a few stores and I end up buying Ana a few things which she isn't too happy about. I tell her to just enjoy it besides she needs some dresses and better clothes which is what offends her.

"What exactly are you saying about my clothes Christian?"

"Nothing. People are going to expect you to be wearing things like this."

"It shouldn't matter. You could say you're with me because of who I am not what I'm wearing." Ana counters.

"It's not that simple."

"I think it is." Ana says.

"Well too late. I've already bought it and it wouldn't kill you to say thank you." I say getting pissed.

"Thank you for buying things I don't need." Ana says.

"Anastasia."

"Fine, thank you Christian for buying me these clothes it was really kind of you." Ana says with a courtesy.

"You're welcome." Later that night we go to dinner and end up going to an opera. Ana wears one of the dresses I bought her and fuck she looks hot. "Thank you Christian. You were right the dress did come in handy." I tell Ana sarcastically. Ana rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out and I laugh.

"Your very welcome Ana." I say.

"I should listen to you more often Christian." I say trying to imitate Ana's voice making her laugh. Even though it was a short trip we both had fun, and it was relaxing. On the way to the airport it started raining and I could feel myself getting sick but I'm trying hard not to show it. Ana kept telling me I should have put my jacket on, but I had ignored her and there's no way I'm showing her she was right. We land in Seattle and go straight to the mansion. The weather is worse here, it's raining even harder. We walk inside and I can feel myself getting the chills. I get the fire place started while Ana goes to change into her pajamas and even though she's wearing some flannel pants and a pink shirt to match it makes her looks sexy. I tell Ana to keep an eye on the fire while I go change.

I take a warm shower and change to some warm ups and a shirt. I still feel cold, so I grab a sweat shirt then I head down stairs to where Ana is. I look at her sitting in front of the fire place with a cup of tea.

"I made you some soup. I could tell you weren't feeling good on the plane and now seeing you wearing the sweat shirt confirms that you're getting sick."

"I'm not getting sick." I say sitting next to her. Ana laughs and says okay while handing me the soup. I grab the bowl and thank her. It was nice of her to make something for me without asking but then again, it's not the first time she does something like this.

"Do you want me to feed it to you?" Ana asks giggling.

"No. It's just really hot I'm waiting for it to get warm."

"Christian you haven't even tried it. How do you know I didn't already get it warm for you?"

"Well the steam is still coming out, it must be hot." I say like it's obvious.

"It's warm Christian trust me." Ana says with a smile.

"How do I know you just don't want me to burn myself." I say in a pout. Ana grabs the spoon with some soup and puts it in her mouth to prove that it's warm enough to eat.

"See, you big baby." Ana says

"Of course, it's going to be warm now. We've been here for a while." I say. Ana just rolls her eyes.

"If you're not going to eat it. I will." Ana says reaching for the bowl.

"I am going to eat it." I say putting a spoonful in my mouth making Ana laugh.

"Christian, I know you tend to be touchy about some things, but I really need to tell you…" Ana starts to say as I look at her. I hope she doesn't want to talk about Scarlet or my past we've been having a good time I don't want to ruin it.

"You slurp really loud when you eat soup." Ana says with a smile.

"It's soup what do you expect."

"Yes, but you're eating it like the beast from the cartoon Beauty and the beast." Ana says laughing hard.

"Well you can't blame me for eating like that if that soup was as good as this one." I say with a smirk.

We keep laughing and talk a bit more. I try to get information from when she was growing up, but she only talks about her time with Ray. She doesn't mention her mother. I will try asking her again but not right now, she looks tired and we're both relaxed. We end up going to bed after turning off the fire place and we say good night to each other.

The next day I wake up early and Ana is up waiting to have breakfast with me. It's something she's been doing since she moved in, she also waits for me so we can have dinner together.

"You should know I'll be working late tonight. You'll have to eat dinner without me." I tell her and notice a sad look cross her face even though she keeps smiling. She eats her breakfast and nods without saying anything.

"Ana what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go shower." Ana says walking away. I get up and go after her and walk in to her room behind her. I notice she looks around. I'm guessing she hadn't had a chance to look around her room to notice most of her things have been moved.

"What happened to my stuff?" Ana asks.

"I forgot to tell you that since I had the guys over the night before the wedding Gail thought it would be good to move your things to my room so Elliot or Ethan wouldn't ask questions. She'll be moving things back today." I say.

"Okay, I can help her. You don't want to be late Christian." Ana says in a soft voice.

"Tell me why you got sad when I said I'll be working late."

"It's nothing really. I'm just being dumb right now." Ana tells me with a weak smile.

"Ana."

"Last time you said that, things happened. I know you gave me your word it's just I couldn't help remember Leila and you in that room." Ana says.

"I did give you my word. It's not going to happen again, why don't you go to Escala tonight and we'll spend the night there. It would be easier for me as well since it's closer to GEH."

"You don't have to do that Christian. I'll be fine. It's just that I got a flashback, but I trust you to keep your word. I told you I'm being silly, it will pass." Ana says.

"I would like you to stay at Escala with me tonight. You might as well get used to it because it will happen quite often when I have a lot of work." I say and she nods.

"Do you plan on having me stay at Escala with you every time you work late?" Ana asks with a smile. "I think you're starting to like having me around." Ana says kissing me on the cheek.

"No, I just meant till you can see for yourself that you have nothing to worry about." I say rolling my eyes.

"If you say so." Ana says in a sing song voice.

"I'll have Taylor pick you up while I finish up at work. When we can go to Escala together."

"Sounds good to me love." Ana says with a giggle. Why is she so happy, it's not like I'm doing it for her. Well I am I just don't need her to be upset. I don't want to cause tension between us especially with the dinner with the Japanese coming up. Once I get to the office Andrea tells me that Scarlet has been calling none stop. I tell her to schedule an appointment for next week. Maybe that will stop her from calling so much. Ross comes into the office to update me on what happened yesterday and to let me know what meetings we have to attend to.

The day goes by rather quickly and I finished everything earlier than what I thought. I let Taylor know that I'm ready to leave and I text Ana to be ready so we can go grab dinner. We arrive at the mansion just as Ana is walking out. We decide to go to Canlis instead of the Mile-High Club, and of course we are seated right away which makes Ana laugh.

"Do you get serviced right away everywhere you go?" Ana asks.

"No." I say with a smirk.

"Really? Name somewhere that you've had to wait."

"That hot dog stand in New York we had to wait in line forever." I say making Ana giggle.

"That doesn't count." Ana says as the waiter takes our drink order. The rest of the dinner we talk about our days and Ana tells me that Jose texted her to have lunch after he apologized. I tell Ana that I would prefer it if she didn't meet with him. She tells me that she doesn't plan too unless I'm with her which makes me smile for some strange reason. I'm about to order dessert but Ana tells me she made brownies that Gail took to Escala for us. We head to Escala and the drive is short. Ana tells me we could have just walked, and I tell her she wouldn't have lasted in those heels.

"Yes, I would have, or maybe not but I could have taken them off."

"There's no way you were going to walk on the cold floor Ana." We go up to the penthouse and Gail lets us know that she will bring us the brownies. Ana and I get a glass of wine and sit on the couch. I ask Ana how her and Kate became friends. Ana tells me that it's weird because they are complete opposites but that's what makes them so good together. She tells me how they had a class together and Kate was having trouble with it, so Ana decided to help tutor her and they just clicked from there.

"How about Jose?"

"His dad knows my dad and we became friends because of that. I always looked at him like a brother. Then we lost touch when I moved away. It wasn't till Kate dragged me to some club that I ran into Jose and we realized we went to the same college. When we could the three of us would hang out, will Kate and I roomed together so we saw each other every day." Ana says.

"And Ethan is your friend because of Kate?" I ask and Ana nods a yes.

"Kate and Ethan have always dragged me along with them even to family dinners and things like that. They would come with me when I would visit my dad, so we are really close." Ana says.

"Was there ever anything between you and Jose?"

"No that would be gross. I told you I always saw him as my brother nothing more. I just don't get why he acted the way he did. I've never seen him like that before, we never went anywhere unless Kate was with us." Ana tells me.

"It's obvious he wants you." I say getting pissed for some reason.

"I doubt it. He's never said or done anything to make me think that. Well except for that night when he said that if it wasn't for you, I'd be his. It still doesn't make sense to me. It could have been because he was so mad." Ana says thinking about it.

"That little prick wants you Ana and he's jealous. It's better to keep your distance from him, we don't need any extra problems." I say in a firm voice.

"Why would he be jealous. I never lead him on, and Kate was always with us when we went out. I told you I wasn't going to meet with him unless you're with me." Ana tells me a bit confused at my reaction.

"I don't need him getting any ideas." I tell her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ana asks.

"Just that I don't want him to think you're seeing him behind my back." I say.

"Christian, I told you that you I wouldn't. I even told you he texted me when I didn't have to mention it. What going on with you?" Ana asks.

"Nothing it just pisses me off that he would still try to see you."

"Well now you know how I feel about Scarlet." Ana says.

"Ana I've been avoiding her as much as possible but she's also a friend of my mom's and Elena so there's only so much I can do." I say.

"I know and we can't control what others do. You need to relax." Ana says proving her point. We eat the brownies which are delicious. After a while I feel relaxed again because Ana made me laugh asking if she could connect her Nintendo to the tv so she can play once in a while. I tell her that my tv doesn't have a connection for antiques and she tries to slap my arm, but I move causing her to fall closer to me. Our lips are so close together and I lean in to kiss her. It starts off slow but then turns a little heated. We pull apart and just look at each other for a moment trying to figure out what just happened.

"I'm sorry Ana. It was just the heat of the moment and we've been drinking the wine. I'm sure it's gotten to the both of us." Ana just looks at me. It's like she wants to say something but instead tells me she's going to bed since it's getting late. I walk her to the door, where she tells me good night and sweet dreams like she always does. I walk to my room and shut the door and wonder what the fuck that was. It just felt so normal to do and I couldn't help it it's like there's this pull between us and it's getting harder to resist. I've never felt like that with anyone before, since I was introduced to Ana there was a spark between us. It's still there if anything I think it's getting stronger. I decide to take a cold shower to take care of my little problem and then I'll go to bed.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will continue to keep posting daily.

Have an awesome day!


	21. Chapter 21

**CPOV**

The weeks have gone by so fast, the day after Ana and I had kisses was a bit awkward. It was like Ana was avoiding me. That night I went to her room and made her talk to me. Ana of course kicked me out of her room since I walked in when she was changing. I told her I wasn't leaving until she agreed to talk to me. Ana told me that the kiss was unexpected, but it felt right and the fact that I told her it was because of the wine made her think I regretted the kiss. I told her that wasn't it, I was just shocked that it happened and didn't want to get things more confused. I explained to her that I didn't regret the kiss which made her smile. We talked a bit more and we both agreed that things are getting better between us.

I had Ross meet with Scarlet to discuss the salons and I know she was pissed. I made sure I wasn't in the office that day. Surprisingly she hasn't called since, but I also know that's not a good thing. I know I'll have to talk to her eventually but I'm not in a rush to do so.

Mr. Kishido, his brother and their wives arrived after Christmas as planned but asked if we could have the dinner on the 29th of December because they would like to enjoy the city for a few days. Ana and I had picked them up at the airport. We were going to take them to the hotel when Ana decided that it would be a better idea if they stayed at Escala instead, that way they'd feel at home. I was pissed but couldn't say no.

"I'm sorry Christian. I know it's not my home to offer but Mrs. Kishido had mentioned how she hates hotels because they seem so cold. I was excited and before I realized it, I offered Escala to them. They seem really nice." Ana tells me.

"It's a good thing Reynolds and Ryan are there to make sure the playroom is locked. That's the last thing I need them to find. Why would offer something that isn't even yours?" I say in a pissed off tone.

"Your right it isn't my home and I said I'm sorry. I was excited and I didn't think, but you just made the wives of the men you plan to do business with really happy which is a good thing. Stop being so mad. They aren't going to find your precious playroom which you said you were going to get rid of." Ana says a bit hurt.

"I haven't gotten to that yet Ana. I have a lot of important things going on. I've been busy it's not like I have a lot of free time on my hands like you do." I say as Ana walks away.

Fuck, I didn't mean that. The next day Mr. Kishido and his brother stopped by GEH so that I could show them around since Ana and Kate had taken both Mrs. Kishido's to the spa. They asked if Ana and I had had an argument because they could see it by my facial expression and their wives told them that they could see it in Ana's eyes. I remember my dad had said the same thing when we had gone fishing. They told me to buy her chocolates it tends to soften them up. I of course followed their advice knowing that they would probably ask Ana when they saw her. Ana's eye lit up with the Hershey with almonds I had bought her. She started laughing and saying I didn't have to buy her anything, but it was a nice gesture and very different than what she had seen before. The idea of someone else giving her chocolates got me mad.

"When Kate would get chocolates from guys it would be in boxes shaped as hearts or just a box with different chocolates." Ana told me which made me feel better, but I wonder if that is really what she was referring to or was it form what she's received before.

"Well I'm not like your usual guy." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Did you somehow know this was my favorite, or did you take a wild guess?" Ana asks.

"I called Kate." I tell her with a smile.

"Thank you, Christian this means a lot to me believe it or not." Ana tells me and I can't believe how simple chocolate can mean a lot to her or is she just saying that.

"Ana, I know I overreacted it's just I've never had anyone stay overnight at Escala without me being there. I know we could have invited them to stay at the mansion but then it'd be hard to explain why we sleep in separate rooms. You're right they feel so at home and are really happy, so this deal is actually looking up and it's thanks to you." I tell Ana who smiles at me.

"I really didn't mean to offer your home Christian. It's just I didn't think about it and before I could stop myself the words were already out." Ana tells me.

"I know." I say. That was the end of the argument and things went back to normal, but if this is really what marriage is about then it's not as bad as I had imagined.

Ana has taken them all to lunch and has invited them over for dinner with us at the mansion, but she won't let us discuss business at all until the dinner that we had scheduled. Ana had asked Kate to help her show them around which made them really happy. I had been working but made sure to be home in time for dinner. I know I've said it before, but Ana is really going to be the death of me.

Tonight, Ana and I are having the business meeting with Mr. Kishido, and tomorrow my grandfather will be having a company party to announce his retirement. I'm excited about tonight but I'm also scared that Mr. Kishido won't want to sign because he noticed Ana and I had an argument. I've never felt this way before but then again this is my actual first deal in a way without my grandfather being present.

We arrive at the Mile-High Club and wait for Mr. Kishido and his family to arrive. Ana is fidgeting and I don't know why. "Do you have to pee or something?" I ask.

"No, I'm just nervous. Aren't you nervous?" Ana asks.

"No, and why are you nervous? We've been spending time with them and having a good time." I say.

"I don't know. I mean I know it's a big thing for you and this is what all this hard work has been for. It's like will they sign, or will they not sign. You know that game show deal or no deal, it's the million-dollar question. This is different of course because it's business." Ana says.

"Billion-dollar question." I say without thinking.

"What!?" Ana shouts.

"This deal is worth billions if they sign." I say.

"Holy cow and how are you not nervous?" Ana asks.

"I wasn't thinking about it till you mentioned it right now." Before Ana can say anything, Mr. Kishido arrives.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kishido times two." Ana says making them laugh.

"Please Ana calls us by our names. You've made us call you by yours, besides we've gotten to know each other quite well." Mr. Kishido says.

"Right, Hello Ichiro, Raidon, Kiyomi, and Harumi." Ana says with a big smile.

"Christian it's good to see you and please first name basis tonight." Ichiro says.

"Sounds good to me, and I'm sure it'd be weird to only call my lovely wife by her name while the rest of us are saying Mr. and Mrs." I say as we all laugh.

"Shall we go inside." Raidon says.

We walk inside and are seating in a private room. The waiter takes our orders and then leaves. We have been talking and laughing the whole time. We finish eating our food and before we order dessert Ichiro mentions the contract. The ladies roll their eyes and excuse themselves to the lady's room. We discuss the contract and make a few adjustments. We set up a meeting for tomorrow morning to go over the final paper work and hopefully sign. The ladies return and we order another bottle of wine.

"You know it's good to see a young loving couple like you two." Kiyomi says leaning over to kiss Ichiro who smiles.

"We've dealt with a few business people who try to be perfect when we deal with them but the two of you are just yourselves. You're not trying to impress us, we could tell that Ana is so kind hearted and welcomed us to your home with good intentions not because she was trying to butter us up and we liked that." Raidon says.

"It took some of the pressure off of our husbands and made this trip more enjoyable." Harumi says with a huge smile.

"Thank you it means a lot to us for you to say that. I'm glad my wife made you feel so comfortable because it was all her doing." I say leaning over to kiss Ana. I feel like crap for lying to them and I know Ana feels worse.

"See that's what we're talking about you give her the credit without thinking about it. What impressed us the most is that we could tell you had an argument and even though it wasn't our business you still listened to our advice and not once did you say that we were wrong or that everything was fine between you and Ana. You weren't afraid to let us know that we were right, which shows us that you aren't trying to hide anything." Ichiro says.

"I don't know what to say other than you're always welcomed at our home and it's been a pleasure getting to know you outside of just business." I say with a smile and I actually mean it.

"We loved having you and you I am glad to be able to call you friends." Ana says.

"We will be signing the contract tomorrow. I think we should have a toast." Raidon says.

"To a new business venture and a beautiful friendship." I say as we clink our glasses.

We finish desert and we all part ways. I know they will be at the company party tomorrow. They are the only people that aren't family that know I will be stepping in for my grandfather and be the owner of GEH. I asked them to come because it would mean a lot to me if they were there to celebrate.

We get home and Ana tells me how happy she is for me as she takes off her heels and walks to the couch. I've always wonder why she does that.

"I knew it was a done deal." Ana says with a smirk.

"No, you didn't." I say.

"I did too." Ana says as I go to sit next to her.

"You said you were nervous and talking about some game show." I say laughing.

"Just because I was nervous doesn't mean I wasn't confident about it." Ana tells me sticking out her tongue at me.

"Right." I say rolling my eyes.

"Christian I knew they were going to sign. It's hard to say no to me." Ana says confidently.

"You're funny Anastasia."

"Fine, I was a little nervous and there was like a one percent chance they'd say no." Ana says with a huge smile.

"On a serious note, thank you Ana. I don't think it would have gone as easy without you."

"Aw, I feel so special but was it hard for you to say that to me?" Ana asks laughing.

"I take it back smart ass."

"I'm just kidding it just seemed weird you getting all mushy with me. On a serious note I appreciate it, but it was all you. I was just being me, you did all the hard work." Ana says.

"I guess it's safe to say we make a good team in a way." I say as we walk upstairs to go to bed.

"You guess? It's okay I know you like me." Ana says laughing and she looks so beautiful I lean in to kiss her.

"Good night Anastasia." I say winking at her.

"Good night Christian and sweet dreams." Ana says giggling.

Tonight, turned out better than I had imagined. I don't know exactly what's going on with me and Ana, but I've realized she has changed my life.

A/N: I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to post another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it.


	22. Chapter 22

**CPOV**

I'm in my study looking over some last-minute emails and I come across the one Welch send me on Ana's mother. I had forgotten about it till now. I need to take a look at it, but it can wait till tomorrow it will give me time to try and talk to Ana about her past. Taylor lets me know Ana is ready, so I walk out of the study and stop dead in my tracks when I see Ana coming down the stairs. Fuck she looks hot in her black dress. We get into the SUV and arrive at GEH a bit early. We walk down stairs to where we are hosting the party and I see my grandparents are already here and so are my parents.

"It's about time the man of the hour showed up." Grandfather says with a smile.

"Beauty queen here took longer to get ready today." I say with a smile.

"Christian my boy your wife is a natural beauty, we know that you're the one who was taking a long time to get ready. Isn't' that right my darling girl." Grandfather says making everyone laugh.

"Yes, have you seen his closet, he couldn't find the right shoes." Ana says winking at me.

"You're supposed to defend me." I tell Ana.

We all talk a bit more and my mom lets me know that Kate and Elliot should be here shortly, and so will Mia and Ethan. My grandmother, Ana, and my mom excuse themselves while my grandfather explains to me the agenda for tonight and how he'll make the announcement after the dessert. When I go to the table, we are going to be sitting at I see Ana talking to Ray and Elena. I stop and just look at her. Ana looks so happy and more beautiful when she's smiling.

"Ana is very beautiful." Johnathon says breaking me from my trance.

"Stop checking out my wife." I say and Johnathon smiles at me.

"I'd be jealous too if she was mine." Johnathon says nudging me with his elbow.

"I'm not jealous but go look at someone who's available." I say with a smile.

"Dude your jealous and you won't admit it." Johnathon says.

"I'm told you I'm not jealous."

"Good. Then you won't mind if I ask Ana to dance with me later tonight." Johnathon says walking towards Ana.

Fucker, what does he think he's playing at. I walk behind him and when he reaches Ana, they greet each other with a hug. We talk for a while and take our seats and I hadn't realized that Johnathon was sitting at our table. Ichiro, Kiyomi, Raidon, and Harumi come to greet us. I introduce them to Johnathon, but he says they already know each other since he tried to close the deal with them but, Ichido decided to go with me instead. They sit at a table close to ours. We eat our dinner and the music has started and there are a few people who have started dancing already.

"Christian do you mind if dance with Ana?" Johnathon asks with a huge smirk.

"I don't mind but you'd have to ask Ana." I say giving him a dirty look but all he does is laugh.

"Ana will you honor me with a dance?" Johnathon asks extending his hand to her.

"Yes." Ana says giggling. They are on the dance floor dancing and I'm glad Johnathon has kept his distance. Not that I was worried but still she's my wife. The song dances to a slow song and Johnathon whispers something to Ana and she starts laughing. They start dancing and fuck me if it doesn't piss me off.

"Ana is very special and full of life." Ichiro tells me.

"I agree. She was not what I expected." I say.

"I think now would be a good time to cut in." Ichiro says with a smile.

"I think your right." I say as I stand up and I could hear him chuckle. I walk up to Ana and Johnathon and they both smile at me. Johnathon winks at Ana and then walks back to the table.

"What was that about?" I ask trying to sound calm.

"Johnathon wanted to see how long it would take you to come and dance with me." Ana says with a giggle.

"Is that so Mrs. Grey." I say with a smirk.

"Yup and it took you longer than he thought, which was better for him." Ana says with a smirk.

"Yeah will I'm glad he enjoyed it because it will be the last time, he dances with you." I say.

"Are you jealous Mr. Grey?" Ana asks.

"No, but there's no need to dance with someone else when you have me." I say.

"Do I have you Christian?" Ana asks looking into my eyes.

I lean down and kiss her passionately. We go sit down just as dessert is being served. My grandfather kisses my grandmother and then tells me I'm not the only one who has moves making us all laugh. He then makes his way to the stage.

"Good evening everyone. I want to take this time to thank you all for joining us this evening. I know most of you would rather be at home, I know I would." My grandfather says making us all laugh.

"I'm just kidding, but back to what I wanted to say. I started GEH when I got out of college and with the help and support of my beautiful wife GEH became a well-known company. A few of you have been here since I've started, and I want to thank you for your time and loyalty. It's been a lot of years I don't have enough fingers to count them but it's time for me to officially retire and enjoy my time relaxing and maybe traveling with my wife. I am happy to say that I leave you all in good hands. My grandson Christian will be replacing me." Grandfather says signaling for me to come up.

"Good evening everyone. I want to thank you as well for joining us tonight. I know that together GEH will continue to be successful and will also continue to grow. I want to especially thank Mr. Kishido and his family for being here to celebrate this special night with me and my lovely wife. Now please enjoy the rest of the night." I say as everyone claps.

My grandfather and I shake hands and then we walk back to the table. Everyone shakes my hand and congratulates me. After some dancing and fun conversations, we all end up going home. It turned out to be a great night. Johnathon tells me that he's glad I'll be running GEH now since we'll be going head to head on some deals. We've always been competitive with each other. We respect one another as well that being said here's no way, I was going to let him run GEH. Ana and I arrive home and like always she takes off her heels. I have to ask her why she does that.

"Congratulations Christian. I'm really happy for you." Ana says sitting on the couch.

"I feel relieved, and happy. My grandparents can finally spend more time together and do the things they had planned. There's so much I want to do with GEH, and now I can. Don't get me wrong my grandfather pretty much gave me the go ahead but it wasn't the same. It still felt like it was his company no matter how many times he told me it was my baby now. I know it probably doesn't make sense." I tell Ana as I sit next to her.

"I get it, since he was still there you felt like he still had the final say in everything. You felt like you had to include him in the decisions." Ana says putting her hand on mine.

"Exactly. He'd always tell me I trust you son, or why are you telling me for, which would make me laugh but it just felt right to include him. I didn't want to just push him aside, or anything. I wanted him to know that in my eyes he was my boss." I say with a smile.

"What did you do with the all mighty and powerful Christian Grey?" Ana says giggling.

"What does that mean?" I say with a smirk.

"It's just the way you talk with so much passion for GEH and the admiration for your grandpa, you sound so humble and that's not the usual you. You're always so commanding even when I see soft sides of you there's still a sense of I'm in charge." Ana says laughing and straightening out her shoulders making me laugh.

"Funny." I say.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just I've witnessed different sides to you, and you have different smiles and I need to stop talking." Ana says blushing.

"Are you watching my every move?" I ask laughing.

"I just pay attention." Ana says. I laugh.

"I've been wanting to ask you? Why do you always take off your as soon as we walk in the house?" I ask.

"Does that mean you're watching my every move?" Ana repeats my question and then laughs.

"No just paying attention." I say with a smirk.

"As you know I'm clumsy and I'm afraid that I'll end up slipping on the floor with my heels. To be on the safe side I take them off." Ana says with a sad smile like she's thinking of something.

"Is that the real reason? I've noticed you've done it with your flats or tennis." I say.

"Yes and no. It's one of the reasons but how about I tell you about it tomorrow. It's a night to celebrate and we don't need to talk about bad things right now." Ana says trying to sound cheerful.

"After breakfast." I say.

"I promise." Ana says with a smile.

"Deal." I say making her laugh.

"Mr. Grey how do you feel now that you are CEO of Grey EH?" Ana asks pretending to be a reporter and we both start laughing.

"Grey EH?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't think of what the E and H stand for. I drew a blank." Ana says shrugging her shoulders.

"Enterprises Holding." I say with a smile.

"Got it, so how does it feel to now officially be the CEO of GEH?" Ana asks as I shake my head.

"No comment." I say.

"That's no fun." Ana says.

"Neither is the question." I say and Ana pretends to be offended.

"Mr. Grey you've had two positive nights back to back. First you close a really big deal and make new friends. Then your grandfather announces his retirement leaving you as CEO do you feel blessed or lucky? Not to mention you just got married to an extraordinary lady how amazing does it all feel?" Ana asks me trying not to laugh.

"I would have to say I'm blessed but have worked really hard to get where I am today. As far as the getting married I'm not sure I'd say she's extraordinary more like annoying or like a tornado…. you know those monkeys…." I start to say trying not laugh when Ana slaps my arm.

"Christian Grey." I say.

"You are not very professional…." I start to say while laughing.

"And you are not a gentleman, talking about your wife like that." Ana tells me laughing.

"I couldn't think of something." I say.

"That's not good you need some practice for when the real reporters attack you with questions." Ana tells me with wide eyes like it's a scary thing.

"That's why all we are going to say is no comment." I tell her.

"That's simple enough." Ana says.

"Yes, it is monkey." I say laughing. Ana is about to slap my arm again, but I move causing her to fall towards me.

Ana has her hands on my forearms and looks up at me. We are so close to each other, I can't help but kiss her. "We should go to bed. I mean it's late and we should get some rest." Ana says after we pull apart.

I'm sure it's because there was something about this kiss that was different in a really good way. Every time we kiss it gets better but this time, I can't explain it. My heart was beating really fast and I felt nervous. I was so turned on by the pink color on her cheeks I believe she felt the same. It gets harder to control myself around her especially when we kiss. I always want more of her. I've noticed that she always finds ways to touch me or hold my hand.

"Yeah we had a long day." I say as we walk up the stairs.

Ana turns around to tell me good night and then bites her bottom lip. I can't control it anymore. I pull her close to me and kiss her with so much hunger. Ana puts her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. I wrap my arms around her waist, and we walk towards my room without breaking the kiss. I slowly lay her on my bed and now I am lying on top of her as we continue to make out. I hear her moan and fuck if it doesn't make me harder than what I already am. I'm expecting her to stop me, but she doesn't. I slide my hand up her dress slowly caressing her thigh.

"Christian." Ana whispers.

"If you want me to stop I will." I say looking in her eyes.

"I don't want you to stop. it feels natural Christian but you…" Ana starts to say and I kiss her not letting her talk.

"Ana you're so beautiful. I really want you but if you're not ready I understand." I say not breaking eye contact.

"I'm nervous but I want this too it's just that it's the fi…" Ana starts to say but I kiss her again because I want to enjoy this moment.

"Ana just enjoy this moment with me. I want to enjoy your body we don't need to talk anymore." I say kissing her because I can't get enough of her.

I grab Ana's hands gently and hold them as I continue to kiss her. I wrap her arms around my neck and tell her not to touch my back or chest because I don't want to tie her hands it just wouldn't be right.

I know whatever we have going on has already gotten complicated, but we can deal with this tomorrow. Right now, I just want to enjoy her. I have her on my bed and I'm about to make love to her which is a first for me. I slowly kiss her neck while Ana plays with my hair, not once moving anywhere close to my back. I unbutton my shirt and take it off.

"Christian you don't have to…" Ana starts to say but I interrupt her.

"Ana, I want this to be special for us. I trust you not to touch me on my back and chest. Let's just enjoy each other." I tell her as I remove my pants.

Ana is about to say something, but I kiss her stopping her form saying anything. I slowly remove her dress and damn she looks so sexy in her lace bra and underwear. I slowly remove those as well and slowly start kissing from her stomach moving my way up to her lips again. I slowly press my body against hers and I don't feel pain when my chest touches her breast. I kiss her softly and she moans making my dick twitch. I can't control myself much longer I feel like I'm going to explode. I haven't even put my dick in her yet. I grab a condom from my pants that Elliot gave me earlier as a joke. Ana looks at me questionably and I just say Elliot and she smiles knowingly.

I can tell she's nervous. I'm thinking it's probably because of my size she's probably never had anyone this big not that I'm huge, but I'd say I'm a good size and thick. It's not till I slowly enter her that I realize the real reason she was nervous and what it was she was trying to tell me. I freeze and I can see she's in pain. I'm about to pull out when she tells me to just give her a moment to adjust. Fuck how the fuck is she a virgin.

"Christian look at me please. I wanted this don't over think it." Ana says bringing me out of my nerve wrecking thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I just…. I didn't …" I say not finding the right words. Ana kisses me passionately and softly stopping me from rambling.

Ana moans in my mouth, making me moan and I slowly start moving and God it feels great. I slowly kiss her neck and then her lips slowly caressing her body and breast. I'm moving slow as we enjoy our bodies and the kisses. I know I'm not going to last much longer.

"Christian." Ana whispers as I feel that she's coming.

"Fuck baby, your amazing." I say as we both come together.

Ana pulls my head pulling me closer to her as she kisses me. I bite her bottom lip as we both come down from our orgasms. This was the best sex I've ever had. I just feel like shit for not know Ana is a virgin.

"That was wow." Ana says softly kissing my lips.

"It was a whole new experience." I say kissing her again. I roll off of her and throw away the condom. "Did I hurt you? I mean are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Christian, I wanted this just as much as you did. I hope." Ana says looking sad all of a sudden.

"Ana of course I wanted this just as much as you did. It was just a shock to find out you were a virgin. I know I didn't give you time to tell me, but I fuck if I would have known…." I start to say.

"You wouldn't have made love to me Christian. Do you regret it?" Ana says getting off the bed.

"No, maybe I don't know. Fuck Ana. I was nervous because I have never made love to anyone much less have sex with someone on my bed. Not to mention that I didn't even tie your hands. I don't regret it Ana. It felt so natural, and right." I say pulling her back towards me and kissing her.

"Then please don't over think this Christian. Let's just enjoy this and each other because this was special for me." Ana tells me putting her hand on my cheek.

"It was special for me too Ana. I guess I was trying to say that if I had known I would have tried to make it special or romantic. Done something different."

"Christian it was perfect and special because we went with what we were feeling. We let our bodies talk." Ana tells me with a smile as we lay back down on the bed.

"You're right it was perfect just the way it happened. Ana I've never shared a bed with anyone, and I never wanted to …." I start to say when Ana gives me a small smile and starts talking.

"I understand Christian. You're scared that I might touch your chest while we're asleep and your nightmares as well." Ana tells me.

"How did you know about my nightmares?"

"I've heard you a few times. When I've gone to make a tea when I couldn't sleep or when I would wake up in the middle of the night. That's why I always say sweet dreams hoping it would help." Ana tells me and I can't help but lean over and kiss her.

"Thank you, Ana, but what I was going to say was until tonight I've never wanted someone to sleep with me. Fuck I'm scared to hurt you if I have a nightmare. I'm also nervous of you accidently touching me but I'm willing to try it if you are."

"I would like to try it, but you really don't have too Christian." Ana tells me.

"I know this is going to be cheesy, but the nightmares haven't been too bad. It just might be because of you always telling me sweet dreams." I say as we both laugh.

Ana turns around putting her back towards me. It's like her way of making me comfortable. I move closer to her and press my body against hers putting my hand around her waist.

"Christian?".

"Yeah?"

"Why did Elliot give you the condom?" Ana asks.

"He said you looked hot and that he wouldn't be a good big brother if he didn't make sure I was prepared just encase we couldn't wait till we got home." I tell her as she giggles.

"Kate and Elliot are perfect for each other." Ana says still laughing.

"They are but what did Kate do?" I ask curious.

"She kept asking if you've popped my cherry as she calls it. She told me she had a condom if I needed one." Ana tells me making me laugh.

"They are definitely perfect for each other." I say kissing Ana's cheek.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening Christian. It's like a dream come true. Good night and sweet dreams." Ana tells me kissing my hand.

"Good night baby and thank you for such an awesome evening. I'm glad I got to share it with you." I say. I can see her smiling even though she has her eyes closed.

I watch her for a while and end up falling asleep with a smile on my face. Fuck I'm screwed, I don't know what I'm feeling or what exactly is going on, but I know I'm happy. Without Ana I don't think I would have been able to close the deal with Mr. Kishido so fast. This night was even more special, my dad was right when something good happens you want to be able to share with someone and I'm glad it was Ana.

A/N: Finally! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but it's not completely smooth sailing from here" Have a good night!


	23. Chapter 23

**APOV**

I open my eyes and it takes me a while to realize where I am. I notice that Christian's arm is still around my waist. I can't believe what happened yesterday. I kept telling myself I had to put a stop to it, but my heart was beating so fast and it felt so right. My body was just reacting to his kiss and strong arms. I know I'm starting to feel more for Christian and it scares me because he's always told me there'd be nothing more between us. We've become closer but I know Christian only sees me as a friend if that but it' better than nothing. Christian was so gentle and caring last night even though he didn't know I was a virgin. I wanted to tell him but when he told me not to talk and just enjoy the moment, I did because I didn't want to ruin it. It was like we connected on a different level. For me it didn't feel like we were just having sex.

I felt so special and when Christian told me he trusted me not to touch his back or chest it meant a lot to me. Part of me feels that maybe this was still just sex for Christian but then again, he wanted to be special without knowing I was a virgin so maybe he's feeling something for me. I can't get my hopes up either way, it will just be worse for me at the end. I feel so happy. The fact that he took a chance and let me sleep with him tonight and then when he said last night was special for him too, God I couldn't have asked for a better night.

I turn my head and look at Christian sleeping, he looks so relaxed and handsome. I can't stop smiling and I feel like such a dork. I decided to get up and wash up then make breakfast. I do my best to get out of bed without waking Christian up. I walk to his bathroom and take a shower. While I'm washing my hair, I realize that I don't have clothes in this room. I'm rinsing my hair when all of sudden I feel warm hands on my shoulders making me jump, but luckily Christian grabs me before I fall.

"I didn't mean to scare you. It's just you weren't in bed and then I heard the shower and saw how sexy you looked in here. I decided to join you." Christian tells me with a smirk. I feel kind of shy that we're both naked. I know it's crazy after what happened last night but it's kind of different now in a way.

"It's fine. The water is actually warm." I say trying to turn around so he can't see me.

"Ana don't hide from me. Not that you can anyway." Christian says laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" I ask with a smile.

"You have a great body." Christian says then he kisses me causing me to moan. We pull apart after that steamy kiss and just look at each other with smiles.

"How do you feel?" Christian asks a bit concerned.

"I feel good. Just a little sore." I say and he frowns. I tip toe too kiss him causing him to smile.

"You need to stop because I won't be able to control myself much longer." Christian tells me wrapping his arms around me.

"Then maybe you shouldn't." I say with a smirk. Christian slaps my butt completely shocking me.

"I couldn't help it." Christian says with a huge smile. I put my arms around his neck pulling him to me and kiss him with such passion leaving him breathless. Then I get out of the shower while laughing.

"Fuck Anastasia." Christian yells as I close the door.

I put on Christian's robe and then got to my room to put on some yoga pants and a shirt on. I brush my teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun. When I get to the kitchen Gail is there cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Gail. I thought you were off the weekends?" I ask.

"I am originally but my sister is out of town. I decided to just stick around. You don't mind, do you? "Gail asks.

"Of course not, I'm glad you're here. I just wasn't expecting you." I say with a smile while blushing.

Gail smiles back and continues cooking. I sit down on the bar stool and wince at how sore I am. I hadn't realized how sore I really was till now. Gail puts our plates on the breakfast bar just as Christian sits next to me.

"Thank you, Gail." Christian says as he starts eating. Gail looks at us and I laugh at how surprised she looks.

"You're welcome Mr. Grey." Gail says with a big smile after she recovers. We eat our breakfast in silence but it's a comfortable silence. Gail comes back in once we've finished. Christian and I walk to the living room and I know he's going to want to talk. I was hoping he'd forget about it.

"I slept really good. I didn't wake up once all night. I feel well rested. I don't know if I was really tired or you somehow kept the nightmares away. What's more surprising is that I was able to sleep in I can't believe the sun is already out." Christian says like he's still trying to process everything.

"It did feel really good sleeping with you Christian. I felt so comfortable and I slept all night as well." I say with smile.

"Last night was a whole new experience for me Ana. I would like you to sleep in my room again." Christian tells me looking in my eyes and I feel so happy.

"If you're sure. I would like that." I say holding his hand.

"It's settled then." Christian says with a smile. I know I'm going to regret asking this question but I'm curious to know.

"Christian will you tell me what your nightmares are about?"

"Maybe, but first we need to talk about your past. You promised so you can't get out of it this time. You know my past not every detail, but you know more than I know about you." Christian says.

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"There's a lot I want to know but let's start with the shoe thing." Christian says and we both laugh at how odd it sounds.

"When Carla my birth mother divorced my dad, we moved in with this other man that she was seeing. He had this thing about unnecessary noise and bringing dirt into his house. Well me being me I always managed to get dirt or grass on my shoes. This man also had a thing about how a lady should dress and what shoes to wear which is something I didn't understand. Even to this day. If you don't like the clicking of shoes on the floor, why make me wear shoes that make the clicking sound on the floor? I think he would do it on purpose but long story short he would get mad. I would have to take my shoes off before I walked into the house." I say hoping that's a good enough explanation.

"It can't be that simple Ana. What aren't you telling me?" Christian says looking at me seriously. I take a deep breath trying to stop myself from shaking.

"It's…." I start to say and stop myself, I don't want to think of that time.

"Ana you have to trust me. Open up to me." Christian tells me.

"At first he would just tell me to take my shoes off. There were times I would forget, and it would make him really mad and he would yell. I guess after he got comfortable and started showing more of who he really was, he would push me down, practically rip my shoes off of me as soon as I would open the door. Of course, he would make sure it was me and not Carla. I figured maybe if I took off my shoes before I opened the door, he wouldn't do anything, but I was wrong. He started yelling saying I must be stupid and now my feet were going to get dirty. He pushed me down and dragged me by my feet to the restroom and scrubbed them really hard with hot water. It wasn't boiling hot, but it was hot enough to hurt me. I then left the shoes on and took them off of as fast as I could, but he then complained about how I wasn't fast enough. I'm nothing but a pain in his ass and he couldn't get nothing done so he then started hitting me with a belt." I say shaking.

"Ana…." Christian starts to say but I put my hand to stop him from talking.

"I would be so scared of just walking in, but I had to in order to go in the house. No matter what I got in trouble, he'd tell me how I make too much noise taking off my shoes. It's like I just couldn't do it the right way. He went from pushing me down, to hitting me with his belt to punching me and…. let's just say it was something normal for me to do. It was like a natural thing for me at a certain point I didn't even realize when I would take off my shoes anymore. I would just wait for the hits to come and they always did." I say with tears in my eyes and Christian is holding me tight wiping away the tears.

"I'm so sorry that you went through that. It should never have happened to you." Christian says getting angry.

"It's done and over with. I was taken out of that situation thanks to your dad and my dad who never gave up." I say with a sad smile.

"What happened to him? Where was your mother all this time?" Christian asks tightening his fist.

"Carla was either shopping or busy doing whatever it is she does. She knew though. There were a few times she got home in time to witness it but all she'd say was I should learn how to listen. I need to make a man happy and I wouldn't have problems. There were times where she'd be in a bad mood or couldn't go out and she'd take it out on me. When I'd asked her to let me go back to my dad's she'd tell me that he wasn't my dad and that I had to stay with her whether I liked it or not. Carla would get so mad sometimes that she would tell me Ray didn't want me. I should stop asking to go back to him. I didn't believe her, I knew he kept fighting for me because he would send letters. They would throw them away but the butler he was so sweet he was able to save two of them and it was what I needed to keep putting up with it all. I had hope that my dad was going to come get me one day." I tell Christian.

"Fuck Ana! That must have been torture." Christian tells me now pacing back and forth.

"As for him I'm not sure exactly what happened after…I mean after my dad got custody of me and your parents went down to get me. I never asked about him or knew exactly what happened." I say hoping he doesn't ask more.

"What's that bastard's name? I will destroy them both." Christian yells.

"Christian it's over now. It doesn't matter. From the little I do know he will never hurt anyone else again." I say hoping it calms him down.

"How can you just let it go Ana! What they did is unforgiveable. They hurt you! They need to pay for what they did!" Christian yells.

"It's not that simple Christian. I don't want to reopen old wounds, just drop it. Carla was an evil woman who used me. She did whatever she needed to get what she wanted but she's out of my life. I don't want to keep thinking about her." I say standing in front of Christian.

"She used you how Ana? What did you mean by after what happened? Did something else happen?" Christian asks.

"Can we talk about it some other time please I need a break." I say to Christian.

"No Anastasia. I need to know and how the fuck you are so willing to just let her live her life like she never did anything? How is it that you'd just drop this whole thing?" Christian asks in a pissed off voice.

"Your dad and my dad have dealt with it. I was able to recover and live a good life Christian. It's in the past. Was I scared as hell? Yes, I was part of me still is, but I don't let it get to me…" I yell at him.

"Ana, they need to fucken pay…." Christian says.

"I'm not doing this right now." I say walking away, but he grabs my arm stopping me from walking away.

"Anastasia." Christian growls.

"Let go." I say through my tears. He slowly let's go.

"We're not done talking." Christian tells me.

"Fine, but let's talk about you now." I say. I feel bad that it sounded so mean.

"What do you want to know?" Christian asks in the same mean tone I used.

"Why don't' you tell me how you can still trust Scarlet after what she did to you? You said she reopened some of your old scars, why keep going back?" I ask. I know I just got him more pissed.

"That's not the same Anastasia. I'm slowly getting her out of my life now." Christian tells me.

"Are you Christian or are you just avoiding her till she can agree to your terms about me?" I ask.

"What does it even matter. She hasn't bothered you? I will deal with Scarlet how I see fit." Christian tells me.

"It does matter Christian. When it came to Jose, I wasn't happy about it, but I've been doing things your way. Unlike you I'm trying to deal with the situation. I'm just waiting for you to make time so the both of us can have lunch with him." I yell.

"Scarlet is different Ana. You can't compare her to him. We have a business together and she's a friend of the family, she'll come around…" Christian tells me and it pisses me off.

"Are you defending her Christian?" I ask getting mad as I wipe of the tears.

"I'm just trying to make you see that we need to give her time…." Christian starts to say when I interrupt him.

"If that's the case then Jose needed time as well. That being said then I should just go talk to him and see what he has to say. Then you could see that he's a good person…." I start to say.

"Fuck no! It's not the same. He wants you Ana and he's made it obvious." Christian yells.

"The way I see it Scarlet, wants you too Christian. You either act stupid or you don't want to see it." I say.

"Ana, she knows nothing will ever happen between us again. I've made that perfectly clear. Scarlet will get over this whole tantrum she's having." Christian says. I laugh not a funny laugh but a sarcastic laugh.

"All you've been doing is buying Scarlet time to cool off! When you were defending me in front of her it was all an act? You didn't mean it, and she knew it, I'm so stupid to think…." I start to say with more tears.

"I meant it when I defended you Ana. It wasn't an act. I didn't like how Scarlet was treating you. I didn't lie about that, but Scarlet helped straighten me out when I needed it. It's not as easy as you getting Jose out of your life." Christian says like it's all okay.

"I think it's easier than you think Christian. Jose isn't out of my life, I still see him as a friend." I say.

"He won't be for long Ana. Tell him to meet us for lunch tomorrow and you'll see for yourself I'm right." Christian says.

"I will but you have to do the same. If Scarlet can't accept me as your wife, then you have to kick her out of your life for good." I say knowing he's not going to agree to it.

"I told you it's not that simple. You can't tell me who to keep in my life." Christian tells me.

"I'm not forcing you to do it Christian, but what happens when you see Scarlet and she keeps insulting me and doesn't accept us together? What happens then? What are you going to do?"

"Then and only then will I speak to her. I'll make arrangements so that you don't have contact with her unless it's necessary like a function or something." Christian says likes it's no big deal.

"You're telling me you're going to keep avoiding her?" I ask.

"Why are we even talking about this? It's pointless Ana." Christian tells me.

"It's not pointless Christian, but we're getting off the topic. You want Carla and that man to pay and to me Scarlet is just as bad."

"It's different Anastasia. Scarlet didn't force me to do anything. I did it willingly she was helping me straighten out. I was drinking and fighting all the time. Any little thing would set me off. Scarlet didn't mean…. fuck Ana we aren't' doing this right now." Christian says running his hands through his hair.

"Help me understand it Christian because all I think is that Scarlet manipulated you. Then she made you believe that what she did wasn't bad, but that it actually helped you. You would have straightened out Christian especially with the help of Grace and Carrick. It's just you were to stubborn to see that there were other options. Scarlett just knew your weaknesses and used that to her advantage. You are better off without Scarlet in your life." I say looking him straight in the eye.

"You think you can tell me who is good my life Anastasia. Just because we slept together you think you have a right to who should be in my life…" Christian starts to say and I can see he regrets what he just said but it's too late. I shouldn't be surprised that he would think that of me. I can feel more tears come down my cheeks, but I just look away and try to wipe them away.

"I wouldn't do that Christian. It was just my opinion. I can't force you to do something you don't want too. I was just trying to make a point. As for Scarlet if you truly believe what you just said then that man helped me too like Scarlet helped you. Is that what you're saying? He helped me be faster at taking off my shoes and keeping the floors clean, so I should be thanking him, right? I've been seeing this whole thing the wrong way. I know how to walk into the house without making noise and disturbing anyone. Ha look at it this way Christian you should thank him too because the thing with the shoes was the worst of it. That's about the only thing my dad, Grace and Carrick couldn't' break me out off. You've saw me walk around your mom's house barefooted. There was a point where I would wait till everyone finished eating then I would eat or else go to bed hungry. It was good discipline right Christian." I yell in a sob. I start walking up the stairs and I can feel him walking behind me.

"Don't fucking dare Anastasia! That man deserves to burn in hell and don't ever think that what you went through was a good thing. You deserve better than that and I didn't mean what I said just now. It was stupid I know you're not that kind of person." Christian says with tears in his eyes as he grabs my hand gently once we are at the top of the stairs. I can tell he's thinking about what I said. I nod my head and turn around to walk to my room.

"Where are you going?" Christian asks as he pulls me to him gently.

"To wash up. I'm sure I look like a complete mess." I say with a weak smile.

"You look pretty." Christian says with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"Gee thanks what a girl wants to hear." I say with a giggle.

"We should go get something to eat. I'll go change and meet you down stairs." Christian says. I nod as we walk to our own rooms.

I knew it would be a tense conversation but then it went a different direction and got out of hand. It's like when I'm with Christina all these different emotions come out. I can't think straight, and I start to just say what I feel. I didn't want him to feel bad, but I don't get why he doesn't see Scarlet as a bad person. I wash my face and change and walk downstairs to where Christian is waiting for me. I don't know how he changed so fast. I know Christian is still a little upset but he's trying his best to lighten up the atmosphere which is surprising when before it would be me trying to lighten up the mood. I'm not even mad just a little hurt and talking about my past drained me. It was a horrible time in my life and I'm glad it's over. Christian kisses me, pulling me out of my thoughts and then we get into the SUV with Taylor.


	24. Chapter 24

**CPOV**

Today is Wednesday and I'm in my office waiting for Ross to show up to go over a new contract. I think about Ana's past and fuck I can't believe she went through all that. I know there's more and I wanted to know what it was, so I pushed her to talk and I know better than to do that because I hate when people try and get me to talk. Once again Ana made me rethink things and I know she's right. I've been avoiding Scarlet and I need to put a stop to it. It takes a fresh pair of eyes to make me see a lot of things more clearly. She's right if I keep justifying what Scarlet and I did even if I agreed to it then it's like saying that that fucker helped Ana to and that is far from the truth. He just enjoyed hurting Ana the same way Scarlet enjoyed punishing me. Fuck this is too much to think about right now, but I do have to cut all ties with Scarlet.

I hate that I let the anger get the best of me. I know Ana wasn't trying to control me but at the heat of the moment I was pissed at how right she was and just mentioning Jose pisses me off. I know Ana didn't deserve for me to tell her what I said about her wanting to control me just because we slept together. I need to make it up to her, but I don't know how. I'm sure if I buy her something expensive, she'll get pissed. I needed to know that we were alright, so I kissed her and was glad when she didn't pull away. I asked Ana to move into my room with me and she was over the moon that I had asked. We've been sleeping together every night and I can't believe how much better I sleep with Ana by myside. It's like the nightmares have disappeared. I still get nervous about Ana touching my chest, but I love how she gets comfortable or asks me what makes me feel better. Then she lets me hug her or fix myself to where I feel safe enough to lay down with her.

We ended up going to a little pizza place that Ana had mentioned. We finish a whole pizza and we laugh at how hungry we really were. Ana and I walked around a bit just window shopping as she called it, every time she liked something, I would offer to buy it and she told me that would defeat the purpose of window shopping. When we finally get back to the SUV Ana tells me that there's something about Carla that I need to know but I need to keep an open mind. I tell her we can talk about that some other day, I really just want to know what it is she went through. Ana smiles at me and makes me promise I will not go after Carla. Surprisingly I promise then Ana sticks out her pinky and tells me to do the same when I do after looking at her like she's crazy she inter locks our pinkies and says pinky promise causing me to laugh.

Ross enters my office with a huge smile and throws the folder on my desk. Reminding me to look over Carla's file when she leaves. I text Taylor asking him to bring me the file. Andrea walks in right behind Ross along with Olivia.

"Mr. Grey I'm sorry to interrupt but I'll be going down to filing room. I will be down there for a while, but Olivia will be at the desk if you need anything.

"Thank you, Andrea." I say as her and Olivia walk out.

Olivia is always looking at me with hopeful eyes, it's like she's waiting for me to hit on her but that's not going to happen.

"Christian!" Ross says my name. I turn to look at her and she gives me a questioning look.

"Let's get started." I say in a firm voice. We discuss the contract and Ross lets me know that she will start dealing with Elena from now on. It's something I had asked her to do. Ross gets up to leave just as Taylor walks in with the file. I know he wants to say something about it and I always value his opinion, so I ask him to tell me what's on his mind.

"Sir just remember that whatever is in this report has nothing to do with who your wife is. Just keep an open mind. In my personal opinion I would talk to Mrs. Grey first sir." Taylor tells me. I know he's right, but I've put it off long enough.

"Thank you, Taylor." He walks out just as Scarlet is walking in with Ryan right behind her.

"I'm sorry sir, I just came back from lunch when I saw Mrs. Acker walking in. I tried to catch up to her but…."Ryan says trying to catch his breath.

"It's alright Ryan." I say wondering how Scarlet got past Olivia.

"Sir." Taylor says waiting for me to give him the okay to escort Scarlet out.

"Taylor it's alright. I need to speak to Scarlet but find out how she got passed Olivia." I tell him and he walks out with Ryan.

"Leave the poor girl alone she's known me for some time now Christian." Scarlet says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek just as Ana walks in.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Ana says. I can see the hurt in her eyes. Then I notice Olivia right behind Ana.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey. I told her that she couldn't come in unannounced." Olivia says giving Ana and evil look.

"This is my wife Olivia she can come whenever she wants." I say in a firm voice causing Olivia to shrink.

"Don't worry about it Christian. She's just doing her job, I was just so excited and wanted to share some news with you." Ana says with a smile. I lean down to kiss her then I notice Scarlet giving us a murderous look. Olivia is just staring at Ana with a look like she wants to rip her apart.

"You can get back to work Olivia. I suggest you look over the list of people who have access to my office and those who aren't allowed." I say in an angry voice.

"I really didn't mean to interrupt…." Ana starts to say.

"You're not interrupting anything. I'm happy to see you, surprised actually." I say with a smile.

"I wanted to surprise you for lunch. Sawyer was going to check with Taylor, but he didn't answer. I decided to stop by anyway, but I can see you're busy." Ana tells me, and it makes me happy that she would want to make time for me like this.

"Andrea actually ordered my lunch, but I would like it if you joined me." I say and Ana giggles

"Don't get mad but I told her to. I asked Andrea if you were free for lunch and she confirmed you were. She did hesitate and it took her forever to budge but I told her I'd bring you your lunch." Ana tells me with a huge smile holding up the bag of food.

"I'm sure you used the same charm you do on everyone else." I say with a smirk.

Scarlet clears her throat and for a moment I forgot she was there. Ana rolls her eyes and then looks up at me.

"Scarlet thought she'd surprise me too. Except she was able to sneak past the front desk, but you are a way better surprise and more welcomed." I whisper making Ana laugh.

"If you two are done. Christian I really need to speak to you in private." Scarlet says.

"I'll be leaving but please make sure you eat." Ana tells me tip toeing to kiss me and fuck it's hot the way she gets possessive with me.

"You can stay. Whatever Scarlet has to say she can say in front of you." I say grabbing Ana's hand and moving towards the sofa.

"Christian you can't be serious." Scarlet says in disgust.

"Christian I trust you. If you want me to leave I…" Ana starts to say.

"I'm asking you to stay." We sit down and Scarlet just looks at us.

"If you're just going to stand there you might as well leave so I can enjoy lunch with my wife." I say in a firm voice.

"Since this had to do with the gold digger, I guess she might as well be here." Scarlet says.

"If you aren't going to respect Ana, then you need to leave Scarlet." I say in a firm voice.

"Fine but you'll think differently once you hear what I have to say." Scarlet says throwing a folder on the table with Carla's name on it. A picture slips out and I see Ana's eyes widen. The picture looks recent and it looks like it was taken here in Seattle.

"What is that?" I ask playing stupid.

"It's her mother's background check. For some reason your wife's background is well protected but after reading this…." Scarlet says.

"Enough Scarlet!" I yell as I stand. Ana walks towards my desk looking pale. I'm confused as to why she looks that way.

"Chri..chr..chr…sss..tian you need to know that whatever is in there has nothing to do with who I am." Ana says and it looks like she's going to be sick.

"Do you not want me look at it?" I ask a little pissed off but then I notice she is shaking. "Ana are you okay baby? You don't look so good." I ask worried. It's like she's trying to take deep breathes but she can't.

"It's do…don…don't mi..mi…mind if you look at it Chr..chri…stain. I'll be fine it's just…." Ana starts to say when something on my desk catches her eyes. Fuck I know what it is.

"Fuck!" Is all I can say.

"Yo…yo…u …we..nt behind my ba..ba…back to get this. You pr..pr…pr..promised me you would drop it Christian." Ana says upset with tears in her eyes.

"It's …." I start to say when Scarlet interrupts me.

"Christian does she have you this brainwashed? Don't let her distract you from reading the file. That's all she's doing right now wasting your time. It's good to know you still follow your instincts and ordered your own background check. I'm sure you ran into the same problem I did with Ana's background check." Scarlet says and Ana looks at me questionably. She doesn't look worried at all which makes me think positive.

"Did you order a ba…ba…background check on me as Chr..chr..Christian?" Ana asks me after taking a deep breath.

"You're good I'll give you that." Scarlet says.

"Shut up Scarlet. I need you to leave." I say.

"Not till you read the file darling…." Scarlet says.

"Don't fuckin call me that." I say worried about Ana.

"She's playing you Christian. Just like her mother did with all those rich men. Acting innocent and pretending to be a hard worker. Not wanting you to buy things for them, it's the way they do it. There was one that actually married her mother and she was able to get half of what he had. Carla was pregnant but it wasn't her husband's baby, that's what made him divorce her. Then she met Ana's father Ray or step father who fell head over heels for both of them. She actually tried to do the same, but the smart man didn't give her much making her look somewhere else. Carla then met Steven who she convinced to take her and her daughter in. Your precious little Ana here helped play the victim to seal the deal. Think about it Christian your darling wife doesn't have money, but all her friends are rich, she learned from the best." Scarlet says. Deep down I know that can't be true but it makes sense. At the beginning it's exactly what I thought about her but things have changed or is Scarlet right and it's been part of Ana's plan all along.

"Shut the fuck up Scarlet." I yell rubbing Ana's back.

"That's no..no…not how it ha..hap…happened Christian." Ana whispers looking at me with pleading eyes to listen to her as she stands up.

"Has it really been money that you've wanted Ana? Did your mother really do that to those men?" I ask trying to think straight.

"You don't have to believe me. You can hear it straight from the source. Carla came down with me after I tracked her down. She was so excited to be able to see her daughter who was stolen from her." Scarlet says with a big smile.

"No, no, no, sh…sh…she can't be here." Ana says shaking in fear before she passes out and I'm able to catch her before she falls. I grab her as I reach for my phone and call Sawyer and Taylor who come rushing into the office as soon as I tell them what happened. Reynolds grabs Scarlet and is practically dragging her out of the office while she's telling me that it's all an act because the truth has come out. I call my mother and ask her to meet me at the hospital. She tells me they are on their way since Ray was with them.

"Taylor is Carla really in Seattle?" I ask.

"Ryan just confirmed that she is sir. I have asked him to keep an eye on her. Sawyer and Reynolds will both stay with Mrs. Grey." Taylor tells me and I know he's pissed.

"How did we not catch that?"

"Sir Carla hasn't tried to contact Mrs. Grey since Mr. Steele got custody. We never thought that Mrs. Acker would do something this drastic." Taylor says and to be honest neither did I. I don't blame them.

"Fuck Taylor, Ana was so scared she started shaking so bad and then just passed out." I say feeling really worried. I've never felt this way.

"Sir she'll be alright. It could have been the fear that caused her to pass out." Taylor tells me in a reassuring tone, and it calms me a little bit.

"Ana baby I need you to wake up. You're safe, I won't let anything happen to you." I whisper to Ana as I kiss her forehead. She whimpers a bit like she's scared.

"Sir we're here." Taylor says opening the door of the SUV for me.

"Mr. Grey I'll take Ana inside. If you'll just hand her to me." Sawyer says in a protective voice and it pisses me off.

"Thank you but I got it Sawyer." I say stepping out of the SUV. Right now, I just want Ana in my arms and I need to know she's okay. We walk in and Reynolds is already inside next to my parents, Ray and Elena who look worried.

"What the hell happened?" Ray asks worried but right now all I care about is Ana being alright. My mother tells me to set her on the bed in a room and asks me to step out, but I tell her I'm not leaving.

"Son she will be fine, but we need to look her over. Sawyer, Reynolds, and Taylor are outside the room she's safe." Mom says as another doctor walks in.

"Mom I'm not leaving Ana." I say in a firm voice.

"Mr. Grey. I'm Dr. Moretti and I will be looking after your wife. Can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Moretti asks as my mother and a nurse are hooking Ana up to a machine.

"She passed out in my office." I say.

"Mr. Grey I need more information. Was she doing something that caused her to pass out? or was Mrs. Grey not feeling good? Did she complain of any pain?" Dr. Moretti asks.

"We were talking about a sensitive topic. Then she started looking pale and then she passed out." I say getting mad.

"Christian what could you be talking about that would cause Ana to pass out?" Mom asks giving me the look that tells me I better tell her now.

I look at Dr. Moretti then back at my mom when the nurse lets the Dr. know that Ana's heart rate is a bit high. He asks me if Ana is allergic to anything and luckily my mom answers because I don't know. Dr. Moretti then asks me if Ana could be pregnant. My mother answers for me by saying no and I wonder what that is about. He then orders some medicine and the nurse walks out to get it.

"Christian." Mom says in a firm voice.

"We were talking about Carla." I whisper hoping Ana doesn't hear me. I know she's passed out, but I still wouldn't risk it. My mom looks at me confused.

"Why would you bring that evil witch up? I know for a fact Ana would not talk about her willingly." My mom says and I know she's pissed.

"Scarlet brought me a background check on Carla to try and convince me that Ana is just like her. That she is only after my money. Ana saw Carla's name on the folder and a picture which looked recent which made Ana turn pale. I could tell she was going to be sick." I say getting worried now.

"God, my poor love bug. I could only imagine how she must have felt. What happened next Christian what made her pass out?" My mom asks.

"Scarlet told me that I didn't have to believe her because I could ask Carla myself. She brought her to Seattle." I say getting mad at myself for letting this happen.

"This can't be good. You need to tell Ray." My mom says just as the machine hooked up to Ana starts beeping.

"What's happening mom?" I ask as Ray runs in.

"Where's the nurse with that medicine. We need to get her heart rate back to normal." Dr. Moretti says. My mom walks past me and grabs Ana's hand as the nurse walks in. Ray is looking worried just as I am.

"Love bug we need you to calm down sweetie." My mom says.

"Annie I'm right hear baby girl. I need you to wake up for me, you don't want to give your old man a heart attack." Ray says and the nurse tells him to keep talking because it seems to be working.

The nurse finishes putting in the medicine in the IV and then she tells me she will be coming back to take some blood for some tests. Ray and my mom keep talking to Ana and it looks like she's in a peaceful sleep now.

"What the hell happened? Annie was so happy when I spoke to her on the phone this morning. Actually, she's been really happy every time I 've talked to her." Ray says looking at me.

"Ray it's better if we talk about this outside." My mom says.

"Why?" Ray asks.

"Christian let's step outside the room so you can tell Ray and your father what happened." Mom says giving me the don't argue with her look.

We walk out and I ask Sawyer to sit with Ana. I notice the nurse walking in the room as well with a small tray. Taylor is now by my side and I see Reynolds is still standing by the door. Even though we are just a few steps away from the room it makes me feel good knowing Ana is guarded.

"Please explain to us why my daughter fainted and isn't waking up." Ray says.

"We were talking about Carla and…." I say when my mom interrupts.

"Christian!" My mom says in a firm voice.

"Why would you be talking about Carla?" Ray asks.

"I had a background check done on her. Scarlet did as well because she thinks Ana is after my money and she brought Carla to Seattle to prove to me that Ana was fooling me all this time." I say as Ray grabs me by the neck pushing me up against the wall. Taylor is standing between us and has Ray's arm forcing him to let me go.

"Ray calm down." My dad says.

"Carrick you know what this means." Ray says.

"What does Scarlet have to do with all this Christian?" My dad asks.

"She said she's just watching out for me, dad but after today I can see that it's her who's after my money and is trying to hurt Ana." I say.

"It doesn't make sense. There's more to this Christian and we'll discuss it later because right now our focus is Ana." My dad says and I know he's pissed.

Dr. Moretti walks into Ana's room and then calls my mom in. I'm about to walk in when he stops me, and it pisses me off. They are in there for a few minutes, but it seems longer. They finally walk out just as Kate, Mia, Ethan and Elliot walk in.

"Ana is waking up." Dr. Moretti says. I'm about to walk in when this time Ray stops me.

"You aren't going anywhere near my daughter till I know what exactly is going on." Ray says.

"She's my wife Ray. I have every right to be in there."

"Ray dear you need to calm down. The last thing you need is for Ana to worry about you when she's trying to recover." Elena says calming Ray down.

"She's still a little groggy so please keep the conversation limited to asking about how she's doing, nothing more. Am I clear." My mom says looking at me and Ray and we nod a yes.

We walk into the room and Ana looks so tired and still pale. Fuck I hate seeing her like this. What was Scarlet thinking doing something like this. Is she that desperate. Ana wasn't scared of me seeing the report she was nervous about what I would think of her. I'm sure it was more of her being scared that Carla would come looking for her if she knew people were looking into her past. I need to make sure Scarlet doesn't come near us at all. Especially Ana and I have to make sure I put men to keep an eye on not only Scarlet but Carla as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**APOV**

I can hear Grace's voice and my dad's which is soothing. I try to open my eyes but I can't they feel so heavy and then the voices are gone and it's quiet. I'm not sure how much time has passed but I hear voices again but I don't recognize them. I try to talk but it comes out as a whimper and there's a man in a white coat standing next to my bed.

"Ana my name is Dr. Moretti. Just relax don't make any fast movements. Do you feel light headed?" Dr. Moretti asks me.

"No." I whisper.

"That's good. Do you remember what happen?" Dr. Moretti asks.

I think for a while. I remember being in Christian's office and then feeling scared. "You fainted Ana but don't worry about trying to remember anything right now. It will come back to you. I don't need you stressing over it." Dr. Moretti says. He tells me that I haven't answered his question.

Dr. Moretti calls Grace to come into the room and she asks how I'm doing as she kisses my forehead. I smile and tell her I'm doing good. I'm trying to figure out what happened and it's like right there but it feels like I blocked it out. My head starts to hurt and I focus back on the room. I hear Dr. Moretti and Grace whispering. All I can hear is Dr. Moretti say that it's best the family doesn't ask me any questions and to keep me as calm as possible.

Carrick, Ray and Elena walk in. I can see that my dad is pissed and worried. The more I look at them I can see Carrick is uneasy. Grace breaks me out of my thoughts by asking if I'd like some water. I respond by saying yes and I notice she has her worried smile on. How did I not catch it before. Dr. Moretti leaves the room.

"I'll get it." I hear Christian say in a worried and sad tone.

I can see my dad giving Christian a death glare. I'm about to ask what is going on when Christian hands me the cup with a straw. "Thank you." I say with a smile.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Elena asks.

"I had a small headache earlier but I feel better. What is going on?" I ask.

"Has it…." Christian starts to say and I feel those words echo in my mind. It all rushes back to me so fast. I remember Christian asking if it's always been the money and Scarlet saying Carla is in Seattle. If Carla is here that must mean he would be here too right? They're going to come get me and finish what they started. I can't get my thoughts together and I start to cry. Did Christian know, it didn't seem like he did but maybe he was a part of this whole thing.

"Ana I need you to calm down. Love bug can you hear me. Relax and breath." Grace tells me.

"What happened?" Dr. Moretti asks in a mad tone walking back in with a nurse.

"Ca…Carl…." I stutter.

"Baby girl you're safe. She's not here. Ana look at me, focus on my voice." My dad says trying his best not to show how nervous he is.

"Ana we are all here to protect you. You have nothing to worry about." Carrick says. I feel myself calm down a bit but I still feel scared. I can't stop shaking. Dr. Moretti asks everyone to step outside so he can check on me. I hold on to Grace's hand really tight and she tells me she'll stay with me.

"I'll stay here with her." Christian says and I start feeling my body shake. I'm not afraid of Christian but if he's still talking and defending Scarlet how can I know I'm safe with him. I just can't trust him and I don't want to be alone with him. Grace must notice because she holds me in a hug as she sits on the bed with me.

"Mr. Grey you are not helping right now. I need you to step out." Dr. Moretti says.

"I'm her husband. I need to be here with her." Christian yells causing me to jump and the machine starts beeping again.

"You need to leave this room or I will call security. You can see for yourself you are making your wife uneasy." Dr. Moretti says.

Christian turns to look at me with sadness and tears in his eyes. I can feel my tears running down my cheeks and I look away. Dr. Moretti checks my pulse and my eyes and asks about my headache.

"The headache is gone." I say.

"What happened?" Dr. Moretti asked.

"Christian said a few words. I got a flash of what happened earlier before I passed out and it just became too much for me." I say through my tears.

"Do you feel light headed or dizzy?" Dr. Moretti asks.

"No, I just feel shaky." I say.

"I will need to keep you here over night just to make sure you don't have another episode." Dr. Moretti says.

"Is that necessary? I mean is it serious?" I ask.

"It's nothing serious Ana but I need to make sure you don't faint on us again. It took you a while to wake up and that is what is worrisome." Dr. Moretti says.

"But…" I start to say.

"No buts Ana, you can have one person stay with you. For now, I will only allow one visitor at a time in your room till we can make sure you remain calm." Dr. Moretti says looking at me and then at Grace.

"Dr. Moretti, if it's alright with you I'd like to explain this to my family." Grace says.

"That's good with me Dr. Grace. I'll stay with Ana till you get back." Dr. Moretti says looking at me for approval.

"I'll be fine Grace." I say as she walks out.

After a few seconds I hear my dad's loud voice and Christian's as well. I think I hear Carrick raise his voice as well. "I'm glad Grace is the one talking to them or I'd have to throw them all out." Dr. Moretti says making me giggle.

"I think you should let me go home and get all of us out of your hair." I say with a smile.

"I don't' want you out of my hair Ana. I want to make sure your better before I release you. I can see you're a positive person, whatever is going on with you isn't good. You had an episode, it's like a panic attack but the fact that it took you a while to wake up is what's worries me." Dr. Moretti tells me.

"Grace is a doctor I can stay with her. I'll come back tomorrow for a follow up." I say hopeful.

"Not a bad idea, but the answer is no." Dr. Moretti says with a smile. Dr. Moretti's pager goes off and he looks at it then put's it back in his pocket.

"I'll be fine, you don't have to babysit me."

"It can wait besides Dr. Grace will have my head if I left you alone." Dr. Moretti tells me.

"I'm sure she'll understand." I say just as Kate walks in.

"Ana oh my God you scared the shit out of me. Are you alright? What happened? What did Christian do? Ray is about to kill him." Kate starts rambling on.

"I'm sorry mam but we need to keep Ana calm. She won't be answering your questions. Ana is fine but that is all I can tell you." Dr. Moretti tells Kate who looks at him then at me.

"Were you here the whole time? My name is Kate not mam." Kate says extending out her hand to him.

"Yes, but if you're going to stay to talk to Ana you need to keep her as calm as possible. She doesn't need to worry about whatever is going on outside this room." Dr. Moretti tells Kate in a serious tone as he walks out once Kate promises not to stress me out.

Kate tells me about her and Elliot and how they've been getting more serious. She tells me that Elliot was also scared when he heard I was at the hospital. Mia walks in like she's sneaking in which makes me laugh.

"Everyone is so distracted with Ray, dad….." Mia starts to say when Kate interrupts her.

"Ana doesn't need to know what's going on out there. We need to break her out of this hospital because that gown is ugly." Kate says winking at me but I'm even more curious about what's going on with my dad and Christian.

I have an idea but I also don't need my dad to be upset or have a heart attack. It wouldn't be fair for him to accuse Christian of anything until we know what is going on.

"Ana the lines on that machine are starting to move really fast are you okay?" Mia asks.

"No, she's not alright look at what she's wearing. It's a good thing she has natural beauty." Kate says making us all laugh.

"I like this gown. It's very comfortable. I wonder if I can take one with me." I say making them laugh harder.

We talk for a while more till Dr. Moretti comes in and tells Mia and Kate that they need to leave. Grace walks in shortly after with a weak smile. She tells me Kate has offered to stay the night with me. I know she had plans with Elliot tonight so I tell Grace to let Kate know that she doesn't have to since I'm sure Sawyer will be staying the night.

They all come in one by one to say goodbye. Grace and Carrick stay behind with my dad and Christian who have to promise to behave. Christian has not come into the room yet and I'm not sure I want him too. Grace asks me if Christian can come in, I think about it then nod a yes. Carrick walks in first followed by my dad then Christian who seems worried.

"Annie I will stay with you." Dad says.

"You don't have to daddy. I'm sure Christian has Sawyer staying all night." I say with a smile.

"Annie it's not the same." Dad tells me.

"Daddy you need to rest. There's no point when Sawyer will be here. I'm sure he can stay in the room so I can feel safer." I say and I can see Christian's fist tighten but I won't look at him.

"Ana I'm really sorry for….." Christian starts to say but Grace stops him.

"Christian we can't upset Ana. It can wait till she's feeling better."

"Ana will you allow me to stay with you tonight? I know I'm the last person you want to be next to but I just want you to get better. I can keep an eye on you." Christian tells me in a sad voice but I just can't not right now.

"Thank you Christian but like I said before I'm sure Sawyer will be here all night. There's no point in having anyone else stay in the hospital." I say not looking at him.

"Ana please look at me." Christian says walking towards me but I tense up and I can see the hurt in his eyes but he stops.

"It's getting late. I'm sure you all have busy days tomorrow." I say. Carrick and Grace leave after saying goodbye and promising to stop by in the morning.

"Ana I don't want to upset you but I swear I had nothing to do with what Scarlet has done." Christian tells me walking out of the room. My dad tells me goodnight and kisses me on the forehead. Sawyer walks into the room and he lets me know he'll be right outside encase I need anything. I ask him to stay in the room since the nurse turned the recliner into a bed and brought extra blankets. Sawyer is hesitant at first and tells me he'll be right back but not to worry since Reynolds is right outside the door.

After a few minutes Sawyer walks back in the room and lays down on the recliner after moving it closer to the door. I feel my eyes getting heavy and before I know it I have fallen asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**APOV**

I wake up the next morning and notice Sawyer isn't in the room with me. I look around and notice I'm alone which isn't very comforting. The door opens slowly and I don't know why but I'm scared to look at who might be coming in but luckily it's Dr. Moretti and Taylor.

"How are you feeling Ana?" Dr. Moretti asks.

"I feel good." I respond as nurse walks in and starts checking the machines and my pulse.

The nurse gives Dr. Moretti my chart and looks it over. Then checks my eyes and my breathing.

"Taylor is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes mam." Taylor says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mam. I sent Reynolds home to rest and Sawyer is getting breakfast. Mrs. Lincoln and you father should be here shortly along with Mrs. Grey. I can step out if you'd like. I would just rather hear if there any special instructions for when your released that we would have to follow." Taylor says making me laugh.

"It's okay Taylor, who's with Christian?"

"He's outside mam." Taylor says shrugging his shoulders.

"Everything looks good Ana. I'll be letting you go home but you need to come back in a week to see how you are doing. I need you to do your best and stay away from any stressful situations. If you feel dizzy or light headed I need you to call me or come in and I'll see you right away." Dr. Moretti says giving me his card.

"Thank you Dr. Moretti."

"I'll get your paper work ready." Dr. Moretti says then walks out of the room.

"Taylor sit down you're making me nervous standing by the door." I say.

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey would like to come in. I will be in the room as well." Taylor tells me.

"That's fine Taylor." I say as he walks out of the room. I hear raised voices and I know it's my dad. I get out of bed and carry the IV bag with me. I open the door to see my dad arguing with Christian while Elena is trying to keep my dad calm.

"Daddy you need to stop." I say causing them all to turn. Taylor is by my side in seconds and I tell him I'm fine but he stays next to me.

"Ana you need to get back in bed sweet heart." Elena tells me as we walk back in the room.

Elena helps me get back into the bed. I can see Christian is in the door way and I know he wants to come in but it's like he's waiting for me to give him the okay.

"Daddy can we talk?" I say as Elena and Taylor leave the room.

"Annie are you okay? You shouldn't have gotten out of bed." My dad tells me.

"I need you to stop daddy. You can't blame Christian when we don't know all the facts." I say looking at my him.

"Ana it's not looking good for him. This Scarlet woman..." My dad says and I can feel my heart beating really fast.

"Annie look at me baby girl. You're safe here." My dad says and I take a deep breath. I don't understand why her name would make me feel that way.

"I'm asking you to give him a chance to explain himself. All we know is he ordered the background check nothing more." I say in a firm voice.

"Annie you can't really think it's that simple." I know he's getting mad.

"I know it's more complicated than that dad, but I honestly think Christian had nothing to do with the other thing at happened." I say in a sad tone.

"Why are you defending him Ana? He's not even your real husband and I will regret going along with this for the rest of my life. I put you in danger."

"You didn't put me in danger, that evil witch did. Daddy I agreed to do this and you weren't going to be able to stop me and you know it. Christian and I have been getting to know each other. You've said it before he's a good man. I've seen that part of him daddy and I know you don't understand it because I don't either but I have to give him a chance to explain. Last night you heard him and he sounded sincere."

"I hope to God you're not wrong Ana." My dad says walking out of the room. I hate that he's upset but I have to find out for myself. I wipe away the tears as Christian knocks on the door then walks in slowly with Taylor behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Christian asks. I can she he's worried since he saw me wiping away my tears.

"I'm better. I'm being released today." I say.

"Taylor told me." Christian says.

"Will you please sit down."

"Ana..." "Christian..." We both say at the same time.

"Why did you order the background check after I had asked you to leave it alone?" I ask.

"I had ordered before we talked. I just kept putting it off. I wasn't going to do anything with it Ana. I said I would leave it alone. I was just curious and was going to see what else I could find out." Christian tells me.

"Why did you order it in the first place?"

"I order background checks on everyone I meet or do business with. I wanted to know more about you but there were somethings that were blocked on your report." Christian says and I'm confused as to what he means.

"Ana?" Christian asks.

"I'm sorry. What were you looking for?" I ask.

"At first it was to get an idea as to why you would agree to marry me. Then when I saw that not a lot of things came out I got more curious and thought if I did a background on Carla I would find out more about you." Christian tells me.

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Ana that doesn't matter right now. I want to make sure you're better. I will do what I need to in order to keep you safe. Fuck Ana I didn't know what Scarlet was thinking or what she is planning. You're in this mess because of me." Christian almost yells. I can feel myself getting nervous again at the mention of Scarlet but not as bad as before.

"Sir you need to calm down." Taylor tells Christian as he comes closer to me.

"It's not your fault Christian." I say.

"What?" Christian asks confused.

"It's not your fault." I say again looking at him in the eyes.

"How can you say that Ana? If it wasn't for me avoiding Scarlet this would have never happened." Christian tells me stepping closer to the bed.

"You can't control what she does Christian. I'm sure she would have eventually done something. I need to know what your next step is Christian. What do you consider Scarlet after this? What do you plan to do where she's concerned?" I ask.

Before Christian can say anything my dad and Dr. Moretti walk in. Christian and I look at each other till Dr. Moretti speaks.

"You are all set to go. I just need you to sign these papers. Remember to give me a call if you feel sick or dizzy again. I've spoken to Dr. Grace and she will be checking in on you later today." Dr. Moretti says handing me the papers to sign.

"Thank you Dr. Moretti." I say as Sawyer walks in with a gym bag. I'm guessing my clothes is in there.

"Mr. Grey your wife doesn't have any restrictions other than staying calm. Please keep her away from stressful situations. From what I gather it's something to do within the family and it might be hard to do but do the best you can to keep her relaxed and calm. If she feels light headed or dizzy please bring her back or give me a call." Dr. Moretti tells Christian while shaking his hand.

"Thank you Dr. Moretti." Christian tells him.

Dr. Moretti leaves and I walk into the bathroom to change. When I walk out I see that Christian and my dad are having a heated conversation. Taylor doesn't look to happy either. I can tell he's trying to calm them down. Just then Elena and Grace walk in with a wheel chair.

"I can walk I don't need the wheel chair." I say.

"Love bug it's hospital policy." Grace says with a smile.

"Like old times." I mumble and I can see Christian look at me questionably.

"We will all be going to my house for lunch. Mia and Kate are already waiting." Grace says with a smile.

"Please tell me they didn't go overboard." I say with a giggle.

"Luckily we were able to convince them that you'd be tired. We made sure to make it a simple lunch." Elena says with a smile.

"We should get going." Grace says as sit on the wheel chair. We get to Christian's SUV and I see Sawyer is holding the door open. I feel hesitant to get in but deep down I know I'll be safe. My dad says he's riding with us which makes me feel a little relieved. I know I might be over reacting but I can't help it. The drive to Grace's house seems fast because before I know it we are already there.

We are all at the table eating and laughing like I was never in the hospital. It feels good not having everyone hovering over me. We finally eat our dessert and move to the living room. Ethan shows up and gives me the tightest hug he can possibly give me making me laugh.

"I think you should let go now. I wouldn't want you suffocating my wife." Christian says making everyone laugh.

"No need to be jealous Christian. Ethan only has eyes for Mia." Grace says with a huge smile. Mia and Ethan leave since they were going to the movies. After a while longer Kate and Elliot leave as well since it's getting late. Kate gives me a hug and tells me she's there for me no matter what. I hug her back tight and tell her I love her causing her to laugh.

"She's taken." Elliot says making us laugh.

"She was mine first Elliot." I say with a smile.

"Now there's enough of me for the both of you." Kate says as she poses like a model. Once they leave, I sit down and notice that Christian isn't on the couch anymore. My dad tells me that he went to get us all refills.

"Ray what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Carrick asks and I had forgotten my dad is going out of town to pick out wood for some the furniture he's going to start making.

"I don't think I'll be leaving after all Carrick. Annie needs me here..." My dad starts to say when I interrupt him.

"Daddy I'm fine. Dr. Moretti said so and you don't have to worry about me." I say looking at my dad.

"Annie..."

"Ray I can stay here and help Ana while Christian is at work." Elena says.

"There's just too much going on." My dad says.

"Ray I'm handling it. There's not much you can do right now. Christian is also looking into it and I know it's not very comforting to you but trust me." Carrick says and I do my best no to show how scared I feel just them talking about the situation.

"Elena if you were planning to go with my dad please don't change your plans. I'm grateful for you wanting to stay with me but I'll be more than fine besides I can stay with Kate." I say.

"I'm taking a few days off of work to stay home with Ana Ray. Mom has agreed to stay with Ana when I do go back to work." Christian says walking back into the living room.

"First of all, there is nothing wrong with me to make everyone rearrange their schedules. I wasn't put on bed rest and there were no restrictions other than keeping me calm. Please don't overdo it with all these things. If there is something more going on, I need you to tell me now so I'm not taken by surprise." I say looking at everyone.

"We aren't keeping anything from you Ana. It's just we want to make sure you don't faint again and we want to make sure that..." Christian starts to say when Carrick interrupts her.

"Ana it's just extra precaution we're taking." Carrick says.

"I'd feel better if you stay with us Annie." Dad says and I look at him questionably.

"Us?"

"I'm sorry we were going to make the announcement this Sunday but since I let it slip Elena and I are moving in together." Dad says with a huge smile while Elena blushes.

"Ana I wanted to talk to you about it. I really did but your dad said we should talk to you together." Elena says in a nervous tone.

"I'm happy for the two of you. I really am it's a bit of a shock but daddy I've never seen you this happy." I say hugging him and Elena.

"Are you really okay with this?" Elena asks.

"Yes! Oh my God. You make my dad happy Elena and I couldn't ask for more. I happy he won't be alone anymore." I say making everyone laugh. Christian shakes Elena's and my dad's hand to congratulate them as well. Carrick and Grace hug them but I know they already knew about it. The four of them are in their own conversation and I can't help but yawn because I feel so tired all of a sudden. Christian asks me if I'm ready to leave. I look at him but instead of answering him I ask if we could talk. Christian frowns but nods yes. He grabs my hand and we walk outside towards his parent's boat house.

"Christian we need to finish the conversation from the hospital. I don't want to keep you long because I know you have to work but..." I say when Christian interrupts me.

"Ana I'm not going to work tomorrow. I'm sure we can finish this conversation at home your tired and you need to rest." Christian tells me.

"I need to know now Christian. I know it's been a long day but I...I just need to clear this up now. Where do you and Scarlet stand after this? Is she still going to be part of your life? Do you still plan on giving her time? What do you plan to do?" I ask and Christian runs his hands through his hair.

"Ana I will not let anyone hurt you not even Scarlet. To be honest I feel confused that Scarlet would do something like this. I'm not defending her it's just I'm surprised at what lengths she would go to make you look bad. I want to know exactly what you went through because from your reaction there's a lot more to your past than what you told me. I won't force you to tell me either. I know I have to deal with Scarlet and I plan to do this as soon as possible Ana. I just haven't had a chance to think anything through or process what the fuck happened." Christian tells me.

"There's a part that wants to give her the benefit of the doubt right?"

"There's a part of me that thinks she doesn't know what Carla did and to Scarlet she was just looking to prove that she was right about what she thinks of you. Ana the fact that she was careless and would put you in danger and how she seemed so desperate to go this far makes me realize that maybe I don't know her at all." Christian says and I do my best not to focus on the fact that Carla is in Seattle. I can't afford to break down again.

"Christian I need you to be really honest with me on this next question. Do you believe Scarlet after going through all these lengths? You've made it clear from the beginning what you thought of me. Part of me was hoping that had gone away but given what Scarlet has said and the things that are in C..ca..that report do you still think that of me? And you still haven't given me a straight answer do you still consider Scarlet a friend and where does she stand in your life?" I ask looking at Christian.

"Scarlet will not come near you I swear it. She will not come between us. I made myself clear to her but she obviously didn't listen to me." Christian says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Christian do you believe Scarlet? Do you still think I'm after your money?" I ask more firmly.

"Ana we've come a long way from when we first were introduced. We're still getting to know each other…." Christian starts to say when I interrupt him.

"It's not a hard question to answer Christian. Did Scarlet put more doubts in your mind about me? Do you think she might be telling the truth?" I ask but the look in Christian's face tells me that part of him believes Scarlet.

"You don't have to say anything Christian. Your expression says it all. Until I know for sure that you will have nothing to do with Scarlet I will be staying with your parents till my dad gets back from his trip. Originally I wanted you to see Scarlet for who she really is with your own eyes, that way you didn't make excuses for her or say that I made you cut ties with her but things have changed. I'm not safe Christian and if Scarlet is part of your life I know I won't be safe with you. I hate that it's come to this but there's no other option. You say you won't let her come between us Christian but she already did, you doubt me more because of what she's done. The fact that you are making excuses for her shows me that you can't cut her out of your life." I wipe away tears. I'm trying hard not to cry.

"Ana don't do this, you are safe with me. I'm not going to let Scarlet come near us. I need to make sure you're doing better and…" Christian starts to say.

"That's just it Christian. I know you don't love me and I don't expect you to because we're barley getting closer but knowing that I've been put in danger because of this friend of yours should have made the choice easier. Even if you don't know the full story. I'm not ready to discuss it because it's obvious my body can't handle me reliving it by talking about it. I'm wont' be going home with you Christian as much as it hurts me but I don't feel safe with you knowing you still want to give Scarlet a chance." I say walking away from him.

"Ana that's not it. Ross is working on cutting our part out of her salons and after that we don't have to deal with her again. I know it might seem like I'm defending her but I'm not. I'm just being honest with you and sharing my thoughts. I want you to feel safe with me and I would love for you to come home with me but I understand how you feel. I will take care of all of this tomorrow so that you can come back home." Christian says stopping me from walking out of the boathouse.

"Christian I'm sorry I'm making you choose but I can't be scared all the time. Especially knowing that Carla and Scarlet might be working together now." I say as I feel my body shaking more and I can't hide it no more. I was doing my best not to show Christian how talking about Carla being in Seattle was scaring me but the more I think about how close she is to me makes me want to crawl into a ball and hope she doesn't come near me.

"Ana look at me. You're shaking we need to stop talking about them." I hear Christian say.

"I'm fine but it's late we better go back inside." I say.

"Ana you don't have to pretend to be tough with me." Christian tells me. We walk back in the house and I ask Grace if I can stay the night. She of course tells me nothing would make her happier. I say good night to my dad and Elena while hugging them and tell them to be safe on their trip. I make my dad pinky promise me that he'll back soon making him laugh. Christian walks me to the room I've always used when I stay here. He kisses me good night which I was not expecting it but it feels good to have him close to me again. It's like he's trying to reassure me we'll be okay. I kiss him back and I can feel his body relax.

"Good night Christian and sweet dreams."

"Good night Ana. I will make this right." Christian tells me walking back down stairs. I lay on the bed and feel myself falling asleep. All of a sudden I see is Carla and Steven. I start to feel my breathing quicken and I feel myself scream and cry. I look around and realize I'm safe. Carla and Carrick run into the room assuring me I'm safe. I decide to take a warm shower hoping it will clam me down a bit. Grace says she'll stay with me but I assure her I'll be fine. This is not going to be easy but I won't let it get to me not this time.


	27. Chapter 27

**CPOV**

It has been a long couple of days almost a week actually. I was still trying to figure out how things got bad from one second to another. I still remember taking Ana to the hospital and how worried I was for her. If I'm honest I'm still worried and it's never happened to me before only with family but never with someone who isn't related to me. I think about the subs I had and even after a scene or punishment I never felt worried about them. I'd take care of them because I had to no because I really wanted to or was concerned for them. Ana has been bringing out emotions from me that I never thought I could have and it's been confusing. I lose all control that I thought I had and I like it but it also scares me. I never thought I could live without the BDSM lifestyle but after Ana I don't crave it. I don't miss it proving to me that it's just another thing Scarlet has been wrong about.

I still remember the little argument with Ray.

"What the hell happened? Annie was so happy when I spoke to her on the phone this morning actually she's been really happy every time I've talked to her." Ray told me and it made me feel so happy to know Ana was happy.

I explain to him how I had a background check done on her. Scarlet did as well because she thinks Ana is after my money and she brought Carla to Seattle to prove to me that Ana was fooling me all this time and before I can react Ray had me by my neck pushing me up against the wall. I don't blame him but I need to know what whole story with Carla is so I can better protect Ana. This got my dad's attention and wanted to know what Scarlet has to do with all this. Now my dad is going to meet with me tonight since Ray is back in town to discuss Scarlet and what is really going on. I'm not ready to go through all that right now but I don't have a choice.

I talked to Ana at the boat house and I know I came off as protecting Scarlet but that's not it. My main concern is Ana. I wanted to tell Ana that I think by cutting Scarlet out of my life it would provoke her to cause more harm. I noticed she was already shaking and I wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible before she had another break down. I understand what Ana was saying and I don't disagree with her at all. It hurt me to see the pain in Ana's eyes when she asked me if I believed Scarlet and if I still thought she was after my money. I wanted to tell her that I didn't believe it and that I completely trust her but I couldn't answer her because part of me still thinks she wants my money and if I'm honest right now I don't care. I do trust her for the most part but I still question her motive for marrying me. I know I'm an asshole but I can't help it.

As much as I really wanted Ana to come home with me because I missed sleeping with her. I stayed at the hospital even though she told me not to but I needed to make sure she was really fine. I couldn't go home knowing she wasn't going to be there with me. Sawyer came to speak with me about how Ana kept insisting he sleep inside the room and even though I wished it was me and not him I told him it was fine as long as Ana felt safe. I've been staying at my parent's house even though Ana doesn't know it. I know she hasn't slept well. the first night she had a bad nightmare. It killed me not being able to go in the room to comfort her. Mom and dad promised they'd take care of it. I also know she wears one of my shirts to sleep and I hope it's because she misses me as stupid as it might seem something like that makes me smile.

I hate Scarlet for what she did as much as it's cost me to admit it. I know she's not the person I thought she was. I called to meet with her today and get this over with. I considered all my options and thought about everything that has happened with Scarlet. I keep making excuses for her and its, not fair for Ana. Ana has been patient with me but all Scarlet has been doing is trying to show me how bad Ana is when the reality is that Scarlet is really the evil bitch. I kept trying to justify why Scarlet would bring Carla to Seattle without knowing what a danger she really is but at the end it shows how careless Scarlet is and how she really doesn't care who gets hurt as long as she gets her way.

I'm letting Scarlet know I don't want her anywhere near Ana or me. I would have done this since Monday but I need to make sure I had a buyer for the salons. I had Ross look into it and she came through like always. I'm giving Scarlet the option of buying me out just because I don't want her to have more reason to go after Ana. I have to do this in order to save whatever it is that Ana and I have. Scarlet is nothing to me after this stunt she pulled. Taylor has men keeping an eye on Scarlet and we've been looking for Carla but we haven't seen her. I'm hoping Scarlet was bluffing but I know better and I'm certain that she's keeping Carla in her house for now.

Taylor lets me know it's time to go. I wanted to meet in a public place that way it doesn't give Scarlet a chance to try and make it look like something more and try to provoke Ana. Scarlet was happy when Andrea schedule her to have lunch with me but only if she knew the real reason. I'll be recording our conversation and I'll have to play nice to try and get information out of her. At the end I'll let her know where I stand. I just hope I'm not making a mistake and putting Ana in more danger by doing this, but I also can't wait to be rid of Scarlet for good.

"Christian darling. It's good to see you." Scarlet says breaking me from my thoughts as I was about to walk into the restaurant. I kiss her cheek making her smile big.

"Let's go inside." I say.


	28. Chapter 28

**APOV**

Today Grace said we should go out and have lunch since it's her day off and I need to get out of the house. I've been making excuses to stay in the house these few days. Grace and Carrick have been working so it makes it easier for me. Kate and Mia have come by to visit with me and have tried to get me to go shopping but I told them I was too tired. Kate and Mia have been great by not asking what's really going on with me if anything they try to keep my mind off of things. I know Kate suspects it has to do with my past but doesn't know the details. She knows I'll tell her eventually and I love that she isn't pushing me to tell her.

Grace has been so understanding with me but she said it's time to stop hiding, that we will be just fine. I feel safe at her house because Scarlet won't show up unannounced. I know Grace and Elena plan to keep Scarlet away from any functions and not include her in their social circle which makes me glad to hear. They've never really trusted her and after what she'd done with bringing Carla here they have the reason they needed to turn her away. I know Grace wants to ask me if I know what is going on with Scarlet and Christian and I'm glad she doesn't not that I would tell her because it wouldn't be fair to Christian. I think he should have a chance to tell them himself.

Carrick and my dad are going to talk to Christian today both for different reasons but I know they agreed to talk after dinner. Christian has been coming over to have dinner with us and it makes me happy to that he comes over to spend time with me. It's like he's showing me that this doesn't change anything. It makes me feel special and it makes me feel that I could still trust him, but at the same time I wonder if he is taking care of this whole Scarlet situation. I've noticed how tired he looks and I feel awful that he hasn't slept well. I've thought about going back to his house but when he's going to leave I end up feeling scared, thinking about Scarlet showing up or what if she's with Carla waiting outside for me to show up.

I shake of those thoughts and think about how Christian walks me to the door of the room before he leaves, even though now that I think about it I haven't heard him leave. There's time where I feel him in my room or I think I hear his voice early in the mornings but I'm then again I'm probably going crazy this time around. I've been sleeping in one of Christian's shirts because it smells like him and I miss him. I know we only shared a few nights together but it was enough for me to get use to him.

"Love bug are you ready?" Grace asks me pulling, me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I say with a smile.

"Anastasia you should be cheerful. Think of it as an adventure like when... Grace says whispering the last part and I know she is feeling bad but she really shouldn't.

I know she was thinking about when I had finally gotten home from the hospital and they started helping me get out of the house. They would tell me it was an adventure and we would have to look for certain things. We were going to explore new places. I know I'm not young anymore but it feels comforting and I feel stupid that maybe I am overreacting. We haven't seen Carla and she hasn't tried to make contact.

"It's fine Grace. I remember those days and they were always fun for me. We can pretend we're looking for food to eat on this deserted island." I say with making us both laugh.

We get into the car which is kind of funny since I'm used to being in the SUV. Sawyer and Reynolds get in the front and I can't help but laugh. I can see all of them looking at me funny. "Can you picture us in my car right now?" I say to Grace making her laugh really hard.

"We can take your car if you'd like Ana." Sawyer says. He only calls me Ana when I'm with Grace since we're both Mrs. Grey now.

"Do you want to look at if first?" I ask through my laugh. We get down and I take them to the garage that Carrick has put it in. He said it's a classic and there's no way I'll be driving it again which became an argument with me telling him he can't hold my car hostage making him and my dad laugh. I told him I would leave it here till I can get Jose to check it for me but that isn't happening any time soon. I'll just have to ask Ethan.

"Hello No! I mean with a due respect I love my job and I don't think that little care is safe." Sawyer says composing himself trying not to laugh.

"What exactly is wrong with my car?" I ask pretending to be offended.

"I don't think it classifies as a car." Reynolds says.

"I agree with them love bug. Now let's get going because I'm starving." Grace says as we all laugh.

"It just needs a makeover you'll see." I say sticking my tongue out at them.

We drive to the restaurant and as Sawyer is passing in front of it. I see Christian walking towards Scarlet and I feel the blood drain from my face. I feel hurt and all kinds of emotions right now. How can he be kissing her on the cheek. I look at the rearview mirror and I know Sawyer saw what I saw.

"Grace I think we should go eat at the Mile-High Club, it has more of a selection and I'm dying for their brownie dessert." I say with my best smile hoping she can't see that there's something wrong.

I'm glad she was checking her phone when we drove by. She didn't to see Christian and Scarlet.

"That sound good to me. Are you alright you look a little pale." Grace asks me putting her hand on my forehead.

"I'm sea sick." I say making her laugh. I can feel Sawyer studying me through the mirror. We arrive at the restaurant and order our food. We talk about the charity ball that is coming up. Grace talks about how happy she is for all her children and that she can't wait for Elliot to ask Kate to marry him. She's happy that he has finally found someone to make him settle down. She mentions how she's amazed that Ethan has dealt with energetic Mia which shows he really loves her and I start laughing at how she says it.

**CPOV**

Scarlet and I walk in the restaurant and are seated right away towards the back where there's a little privacy to talk but not enough to have Scarlet try and make this something it's not. I notice the waiter bringing the food our which makes me glad since I ordered it beforehand. The less time I can spend with her the better.

"Why the rush darling?" Scarlet asks.

"I have a busy day Scarlet you should know this." I say and I notice Taylor talking on his phone and he doesn't look happy at all.

"Christian are you listening to me?" Scarlet says.

"What did you say?" I ask looking back at her.

"I was just saying how I'm glad you finally came to your senses and decided to hear me out. This so-called wife of yours in a no-good schemer. You should have asked me to meet her before you decided to marry her Christian. I could give you my opinion just like the subs I get for you." Scarlet says and it's taking all I have not to yell at her for insulting Ana.

The waiter comes to our table to refill our glasses. I'm about to say something but Scarlet continues talking. I think it's better to let her offer information so I stay quiet as I eat my lunch even though I don't have much of an appetite.

"Really darling it would be best to divorce her before she spends all your money. From what her mother told me she knows how to make men do what she wants. Can you believe that she would tease Carla's boyfriends and get them to buy her things? This girl has no shame who knows how many men she's slept with already and I'm sure she's sleeping with the security. Have you seen them together they make it so obvious. I think you were better off marrying Leila." Scarlet says with a smile reaching for my hand but I grab my drink instead so she doesn't touch me.

"What else did Carla tell you Scarlet?" I ask through clenched teeth. I don't know how many more lies I can take.

I know for a fact I was Ana's first so what Scarlet just said is nonsense. I have to wonder if Carla really said that or that's more of Scarlet's opinion. "Ana was always a problem child and she's the reason Carla and Ray divorced. He was always putting Ana first. Then when Carla dated a few more men Ana was always throwing herself at them then she would claim that they were trying to take advantage of her once she got what she wanted. Carla then got married to someone else and they tried to discipline Ana because by this point she was out of hand but it didn't work she just wouldn't listen. Carla's husband had to teach her a few lessons kind of like what I did with you darling but this didn't work with Ana. I'm guessing he just wasn't tough enough on her. That doesn't matter now. All I know is that Ana accused Steve which is Carla's husbands name of trying to rape her. It became such a big thing and I don't know the full details yet but eventually Ray got Ana back." Scarlet says.

"When can I speak to Carla to ask her a few questions and get the details I need?" I ask trying hard not to show how angry I am about what Ana could have gone through.

"I'll have to ask Carla when she would like to meet with you. I'm sure I can arrange it. I'm glad you're doing this Christian. It's better to get that gold digger out of your life for good before she accuses you of something absurd and you lose everything. Who knows what she's capable, think about it Christian her friends are rich and I'm sure they are always treating her out and buying her things. I wouldn't be surprised if she already has Mia and your parents doing the same thing. She already left Ray almost broke as it is. The poor man has been struggling from what I've heard. I don't even want to know how much you've already spent or given her. She wants a good life without the hard work." Scarlet says and it make sense but I don't believe it.

Maybe at the beginning I would have believed it but after seeing how Ana offers to pay for her own things and hasn't really let me buy her anything. When I do she gets mad and tries to pay me back which pisses me off and I can't help but smile at those times we've argued about the stupidest things.

"What are you smiling about Christian?" Scarlet asks confused.

"Nothing Scarlet. Where is Carla now?"

"Why the sudden rush?" Scarlet asks.

"You're the one who said the sooner we do this the better. Don't you think we should do this now so I can start making the appropriate arrangements?" I ask in a very angry tone.

"I did say that but calm down Christian. We have to be careful about this. There's also the fact that Carla has asked for a favor." Scarlet says and it's the first time I think she might be scared.

"Careful about what exactly Scarlet? You brought her here to meet with me encase I needed more proof right? Now you're telling me I can't meet with her till you say it's alright? What are you playing at Scarlet?" I almost yell and Scarlet actually flinches.

I can see Taylor trying to tell me to calm down but I'm so pissed right now. I don't think I can stand to listen to her anymore.

"You need to calm down, from what Carla told me Ray, Carrick and Grace can't know she's here. If they already know we have to make sure they don't know where she is. I'm sure Ana already told them after she pretended to pass out to get your pity. She's a damn good actress but I know you didn't buy it. Carla will speak to you just not today. Like I said she wants something in return." Scarlet says.

"It's fucken unbelievable Scarlet you go through all this trouble to try and prove you're right only to back out at the end. What would Carla want money?" I say getting more pissed.

"What is wrong with you Christian. You know I don't back down from anything. Carla doesn't want money I've already given her plenty just to get her to come down here, she wants to talk to Ana and make peace with her daughter." Scarlet says like she cares.

"I doubt that's what she wants Scarlet. I'm sure she has an agenda and you should know better. There's no way in hell that's happening you told me that Carla was going to meet with me if I needed to in order to fully believe you."

"What does it matter what Carla wants to meet with Ana for Christian. It's not our problem. Ana will be out of your life soon enough. I can find you a new sub and we'll go back to our weekly meetings, you'll be getting your life back without that thorn in your ass. You can't tell me you started caring for Ana?" Scarlet says.

"Arrange for me to meet with Carla as soon as possible. This was the original plan Scarlet and you know I hate when things get changed around. If you can't make it happen by tomorrow let me know now so I don't waste anymore of my time." I say standing up.

"I'll let you know what she says." Scarlet says like she can't believe how pissed I am.

"I will expect your call this evening with your answer Scarlet. You don't need anymore, time than that do I make myself clear. It looks to me that Carla has the control not you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm already running late." I say walking away from her. I know she's pissed at what I just said about control.

Fuck I needed to get away from her. I couldn't stand to hear anything else she had to say. This was good for me. It made me see how manipulative Scarlet is and how much she really did have the control over me. The way she tries to make herself look good and like she cares but the reality is she feels like she's losing me and my money. I was never hers to begin with and I will never be and neither will my money. Fuck how could I not see it before. There's no way in hell I am letting Carla anywhere near Ana. It will have to be over my dead body. I wanted to tell her about the salons, cut all ties right there and then but if there's a chance she'll take me to Carla then one more day won't hurt. We get into the SUV and Taylor asks me if I'm alright.

"Yes Taylor. It just pissed me off the way she was talking about Ana. The fact that there's a possibility that she was close to being raped makes me feel sick. No one should ever have to go through that." I say tightening my fists.

"I understand sir. There were a lot of things that didn't sit right with me." Taylor says.

"Tonight, when I meet with my dad and Ray I will ask them to tell me what Ana really went through. We can better protect her if we know everything."

"Sir Sawyer called me when you and Scarlet were being seated at the table." Taylor tells me.

"Is Ana okay? Did something happen to her?" I asked worried.

"Mrs. Grey and your mother were coming to the restaurant to have lunch. When they drove by to park Ana saw you kissing Mrs. Acker's cheek sir. She was really upset but tried not to show it and then she suggested that they go eat at the Mile-High Club instead." Taylor says.

"Fuck! It's the last thing I needed." I say

I'm about to tell Taylor to take me to my mother's house when my phone rings. Andrea reminds me of my next meeting that is in thirty minutes. Shit I can't miss this meeting. I let Andrea know I'll be there in five minutes and that we'll be using the big conference room. I then call Ross and ask her to be in my office so we can go over the details one more time.

"Sir, I know it's not mine or Sawyers place but I asked him to let Ana know that it wasn't what it seemed. I apologize if it was out of line but I didn't want this to..." Taylor starts to say when I cut him off.

"Taylor thank you for that I just hope Ana gives me a chance to explain things."

I walk into GEH and go straight to my office. Andrea follows right behind me and tells me that everything is all set up in the conference room. Ross and I go over the final details of the contract and agree on what it is we will change and what we won't negotiate with. It's a meeting to finalize the contract but these things always take forever because the business owners try to change things at the last-minute thinking I'll budge just to get it over with. That's not who I am. Andrea lets me know that it's the last meeting I have since they usually take long. She didn't schedule anything after and that's really coming from my grandfather, it's always been one of his policies. After finalizing a contract, the last thing, we want to do is enter another meeting so he always made sure that nothing be scheduled after those killer meetings as he calls them.

We finally finished the meeting and now I'm headed to my parent's house for dinner. I know Ray and Elena should be there by now. I'm dreading talking to my dad about Scarlet. I know he's going to ask a lot of questions. The only good thing is my mother isn't going to be in there, it's always been easier talking to my dad. I guess because he's a guy but this topic isn't a good one and I'd rather keep it a secret. I just hope he doesn't ask to many questions.

We arrive at the house and Ethan is the first to greet me followed my Mia, then my parents. I walk into the living room and see Ray talking to Ethan while Kate is talking on the phone. They all greet me and I'm scanning the rest of the room looking for Ana but I don't see her. Elena comes up to me and whispers that Ana is in the kitchen. I thank her and start walking that way. I can feel Ray looking at me but right now I need to clear things up with Ana.

I walk into the kitchen and see that she is putting something in the fridge. It's like she knows I'm there because she pauses then continues to do what she was doing. "I know you know I'm here Ana." I say trying not to laugh.

"Then you should know that by me not turning around meant for you to leave." Ana says.

"Ana what you saw today wasn't what it looked like."

"I was told that already." Ana says walking to the counter.

"Ana." I say leaning on the counter looking at her as she turns to face me now.

"Sawyer said it wasn't what it looked like. That I should talk to you. Did you tell him to say that to me?" Ana asks me.

"No, I didn't. That was Taylor and Sawyers doing because they didn't want you to jump to the wrong conclusion." I say.

"You're telling me that you didn't greet Scarlet like she was still a friend of yours?" Ana asks me.

"No, well yes but..." I start to say when she interrupts me.

"Did you have lunch with her?" Ana asks.

"Yes, but not because I wanted to Ana." I say before she can interrupt me again and I can she her eyes are watery.

"Please tell me why you didn't feel the need to tell me this?" Ana asks.

"Ana I'm taking care of things with Scarlet so that she will be out of our lives but I need some time. There's something that came up and it's going to take a little longer than I thought. Well actually one more day." I say to Ana who looks sad.

"Will you please tell me what it is?" Ana asks using her eyes to plead with me to tell her.

"I can't right now Ana. I promise I will tell you tomorrow." I say sticking out my pinking and making her give me her. She gives me sad smile but at least it's a smile.

We interlock our pinkies and I promise to tell her what I plan on doing. I hate that I'm not going to tell her the part about Carla wanting to meet with her. I have to discuss that with Ray and my mother and see what they think about that.

"Christian did you really have to kiss her on the cheek?" Ana asks.

"No but yes, it was just..." I start to say as Ana gets up and walks away from me.

I walk after her and grab her by the arm pulling her to me. I kiss her with such hunger, Ana pulls away from me and looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Baby don't cry. I didn't want to do it. I know it's such a stupid excuse but it was necessary and tomorrow when I explain it to you you'll understand. I know right now things seem off and I shouldn't ask this of you but I need you to trust me please." I say as Ana puts her hand on my cheek looking at my eyes trying to read me.

Ana walks up stairs to freshen up and then joins us in the living room. My dad looks at me questionably and I tell him later. The house keeper lets us know dinner is served and we all go to sit down to eat. Dinner goes surprisingly well. Once we're done with dessert my dad, Ray and myself excuse ourselves. Before we get to far Elliot says he is going to join us. He's not taking no for an answer which surprises me. I lean down and kiss Ana softly then walk out of the dining table. Ethan and Mia say goodbye since they are going over to his parent's house.

We walk into my dad's study and he tells me to close the door and we all take a seat.


	29. Chapter 29

**CPOV**

"We are all really quiet for a while just staring at each other. It's like we are trying to figure out how to start this conversation. Elliot looks at us and takes a deep breath.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you all being so secretive? Is there something seriously wrong with Ana? If that's the case shouldn't she be here? Why haven't I been included in all this dad, we're family and we're supposed to be there for each other. Christian if you need something you know you can count on me. I've been waiting for you to just come to me on your own but I got tired of waiting and you look like hell so I decided to finally say something about it and I feel hurt." Elliot says.

"Elliot I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you feel that way. It has nothing to do with not trusting you, I know that I can count on you. It's just I didn't want to worry you with these things." I say squeezing his shoulder.

"Ana is perfectly healthy son. This has to do with her past." Dad says.

"I need to know what exactly happened to Ana? I need to know everything. There is no way I'm asking her to relive it by telling me. I won't put her through that." I say.

"What difference does that make at this point?" Ray asks.

"I need to know what I'm up against. How to better protect Ana." I say and he barley smiles it's like he wanted this reaction from me. I can see my dad smirking as well and right now it's really not the time.

"Son we will tell you but first I need you to tell truth about you and Scarlet. And don't give me that bullshit about her being protective over you. Elena has known you longer and has never acted that way. To go behind all our backs to make your wife look bad what the fuck is wrong with that woman?" Dad asks.

"Dad, it's stupid."

"Scarlet is involved that can't be good. She's a bitch and has tried to come on to me serval times." Elliot says then stays quiet like he's thinking.

What the fuck! Why the hell would Scarlet hit on my brother? She really has no morals or respect. Dammit how blind have I been these years.

"Holy fucken shit Christian!" Elliot says and I realize he just put it all together.

"What's going on Elliot?" Dad asks and I look at Elliot hoping he doesn't say anything.

"Sorry dad I just….you know me. Can I know what Scarlet did?" Elliot asks.

"Scarlet did a background check on Ana to try and prove that she was after my money. Scarlet has been against Ana and I didn't think much of it. Then she went looking for Carla who is Ana's birth mother and brought her to Seattle for reassurance encase I had any doubts." I say and Elliot tightens his fist.

"Christian I've thought of every possible excuse I could think of. In the end I only come up with one that actually makes sense and I'm asking you to please explain it to me. As much as I'm hoping it isn't true deep down I know it is but I need you to say it." Carrick says and I can see that Ray is studying me.

"What do you want me to say dad?" I ask trying to buy myself some time to avoid this talk.

"Dammit Christian! You know very well what I'm referring to. You need to talk to us so we know the full story just like you need to know about Ana. It works both ways son." Dad says and I know he's upset and angry.

"Scarlet and I have had sex." I say not looking at anyone because I feel ashamed.

"Are you still with that woman. Is that why she's going after my Annie because she's jealous?" Ray asks and I know it's taking him a lot not to attack me.

"No! It ended years ago. Way before Ana came into the picture." I say.

"If it ended years ago son then how old were you when it started?" Dad says concerned.

"Does it really matter now dad?"

"No, it doesn't but I need to know." Dad says.

"It was when you were fifteen going on sixteen. When you started doing her yard work. It had to be then because she had come on to me telling me she would sleep with me as a reward if I did good at school. I refused because it just felt gross and so wrong. I felt like she was crazy, she made me feel like a piece of meat." Elliot says and I just look at him.

"Sorry lil bro I was thinking out loud." Elliot says shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that true Christian?" Dad asks and I'm still in shock that Scarlet went after Elliot at the same time she went after me.

"Yes, but I didn't know she was trying to get with Elliot. Fuck that's not what I meant, dad at the time it felt good to know that I can have sex without worrying about being touched. I started doing better in school and stopped fighting. It just seemed like a good deal to me, I wasn't thinking of anything really. I'm sorry for disappointing you." I say and I can see that he's moving closer to me.

"Christian I am not disappointed in you. I'm mad at myself for not being able to see what was going on. It makes sense now, it's why you always insisted on going over to her house. Fuck Christian I've heard rumors about things she's into did she do any of that to you?" Dad asks and I know he got his answer from my expression.

"If I acted up again or if I was late she would punish me, dad. When I did good she rewarded me with sex." I say.

"Dammit that woman is evil preying on vulnerable kids and taking advantage of their weaknesses." Dad says.

"Dad it's over now, it's in the past and we can't change it. It ended when I went to college. I've never been with her sexually again even though she's made it clear she still wants me. I considered her a friend dad someone I could trust. I thought she understood what I was going through but now I see how wrong I was about her. I should have known better." I say running my hands through my hair.

"Was she at least any good?" Elliot asks trying to lighten up the mood. I can't help but laugh and shake my head.

"Scarlet is jealous of my daughter because in Scarlet's eyes Ana is taking you away from her. Are you sure it's been over between the two of you?" Ray asks.

"Yes Ray, I haven't been attracted to Scarlet since we ended things. Actually, a little before then I just wasn't feeling attracted to her anymore. I really didn't thing Scarlet would go this far, but that doesn't matter anymore at this point. What matters is that we keep Ana safe and away from Carla and Scarlet." I say.

"It's kind of silly that the old hag is jealous. When you look at Ana I can't blame her not that I'm disrespecting my sister in law but I'm just pointing out the obvious. If you really think about it Scarlet see's Ana as a threat because Scarlet is stupid enough to believe Ana is after your money which is ridiculous. Scarlet is thinking that Ana is going to force you to stop helping her with her salons which means your money isn't coming in. We all know that Kevin doesn't give her money like he used to." Elliot says and I didn't know that part but it makes sense now.

"Of course, Ana isn't after Christian's money. You don't really believe that do you son." Dad says worried.

"I don't know what to believe anymore dad. At the beginning it made sense. I mean why else would she want to marry a stranger. Then the things that Scarlet said and then Carla's background check. Then the more I thought about it and the more I've gotten to know Ana I can see that she's not that kind of person but I…." I say.

"You're definitely and idiot Christian." Elliot says getting mad.

"My daughter is not that kind of person Christian. Don't ever compare her to that awful excuse of a mother." Ray says.

"Look I'm sorry but I just haven't been able to get all my thoughts together. I know Ana isn't like that but being a person who like facts and prove you can't blame me for thinking that. That doesn't matter right you now. I need to know about Ana." I say trying to get away from this topic.

"I need a drink." Ray says pouring himself and my dad some scotch. I get up to serve myself one and I offer a glass to Elliot who takes it.

"Has my daughter told you anything about her past?" Ray asks.

"She told me about Steven and the way he would hit her with the belt and make her wait till he and Carla were done eating before she could eat but that's about it."

"What the fuck! Did that bastard pay?" Elliot asks.

"We'll get to that son." Dad says.

"When Carla divorced and left me I did my best to get custody of Ana. I raised her and to me she was my daughter and I love her. Ana didn't want to go with Carla and made me promise I would do what I could to get her back. I tried hard to stay married to Carla for Annie but Carla always wanted money and would get mad when I wouldn't give it to her. She would cheat on me and I didn't care as long as Ana was safe. Carla became more demanding and would never really care about where Ana was or what she was doing as long as I would give her money. I made sure to safe money for emergencies, you just never know what could happen in life but it wasn't enough for Carla. Eventually she met someone who was giving her what she wanted with no limits." Ray says and I can see his eyes getting watery.

"Son Carla started using Ana to trap these men. She would play the struggling single mom card even though she was still married to Ray. These men would take pity on Ana and would want to buy her things but Ana always refused them because she was always taught not to take things from strangers. She would tell these men that her daddy taught her that, which would make them question Carla about the lies she would tell them.

Carla got so tired of it and finally divorced Ray taking Ana with her. We tried really hard to get custody but since he wasn't her biological father and we couldn't prove Carla to be an unfit mother. We lost every time." Dad says.

"We don't know exactly how Carla met this man Steven but something seemed of about him. There was nothing in his record and he was very wealthy. At first they would let Ray visit but after a few months they got a court order saying he was confusing Ana and it would be best if he didn't visit as often. I tried to appeal it but he had this judge under his payroll and there wasn't much I could do. I called in favors but it wasn't enough especially since they were in another state. Ray wrote letters to Ana telling her not to give up because he hasn't and that he wouldn't rest till he brought her back home." Dad tells me as he clears his throat.

"The last time I was able to visit Annie, she had bruises on her legs. Every time she moved I could tell she was in pain. I took pictures and reported it but Carla made excuses saying that Ana was a child who loved to run up and down the stairs and she fell. They dismissed it like it was nothing which got me mad but I won't forgive myself for letting her go back and not doing more." Ray says wiping the tears away.

"Ana told me about the letters and how she found out Steven would throw them away but the butler was able to save one. That's what kept her going and gave her hope." I say and Ray looks at me with a grateful smile. I guess he didn't know that.

"We don't know the full details but we know that Steven wasn't the only one hitting Ana. Carla was doing the same thing, which was worse because she's the mother who is supposed to be protecting her daughter not help in harming her. To top it off she would let Steven get away with this and turn a blind eye as long as she could get money. She didn't care what happened to Ana." Ray says and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"I need a break from this. I can't believe Ana went through all that. I need to let Kate know I'll be here longer." Elliot says getting up.

"I need to go say goodnight to Ana before we continue." I say getting up.

"Yeah. I can use some fresh air." My dad says looking at Ray and he nods as well. We all walk out of my dad's office and I can see the ladies on the couch laughing. Ray tells Elena it's going to take longer that she should head home but she tells him she'll wait for him. My mom tells Kate that she is welcome to stay here overnight with Elliot so they don't have to drive home so late. I grab Ana's hand and walk her upstairs after she says good night to everyone.

"Is everything alright? You don't look so good." Ana says putting her hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine now that I have you in my arms." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Christian?"

"We'll talk tomorrow, you need to rest lady bug or what does my mom call you?" I say with a smile making her laugh.

"Love bug silly." Ana says putting her arms around my neck.

"Well I should stick to monkey it's easier." I say.

"Fine Gorilla." Ana says giggling.

"Of all the animals you have to call me gorilla."

"You picked monkey. It only makes sense." Ana says making me laugh.

"I was tired and didn't know how to excuse myself to come to bed so thank you for rescuing me." Ana says.

"Ana we're going to be okay right?" I ask looking into her eyes.

"I can't tell the future Christian. I know once this whole situation clears up, and we pick up where we left off I know we will be better than okay." Ana tells me as she hugs me while keeping her hands around my neck and it's her way of reassuring me.

"Good night." I say kissing her cheek.

"Sweet dreams and goodnight." Ana tells me as she walks into the room.

I walk down stairs and see that my dad and Ray are already walking back to the study. Elliot looks at me and nods for us to go in as well. This is going to be a long night.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Here is another intense chapter. Be warned it has violence/abuse. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews/favorites/and follows.

**CPOV**

We all go back to the study and I make sure the door is closed. Elliot refills his glass and mine then looks at my dad and Ray who already have their glasses filled which makes me laugh.

"Ray about what you said. You should be proud that you never gave up and from what it sounds like you and my dad did everything you could do to try and get Ana away from that place." I say and he gives me a thankful nod.

"What happened next? And how did you finally get Ana back?" Elliot asks.

"This had continued for some time and things started getting worse. There was a teacher who reported that something was going on with Ana. Once again it was dismissed because Carla was a great liar and Steven always had some kind of alibi claiming he was hardly home. They started making it seem like Ana was hurting herself because she wanted to come live with me. When you saw the bruises, any fool would see that it wasn't self-inflicted. Carla started asking me for money and told me that I could see Ana if I sent it. I told Carla she would get the money after I was able to see Ana and thankfully she agreed. They made sure to cover all the bruises so I couldn't see them it got hard to let Ana go back to that house. I thought about just taking her with me and I almost did. Ana was young but she was still smart she told me that it wasn't worth losing her forever. That she knew at the end she'd be back home and safe with me which made me cry. It was really hard to drop her off and seeing Ana shaking while she tried to smile and tell me that she will be fine. I would swear that I was going to get her back and I would never give up." Ray says as his voice starts cracking.

"After the teacher had reported her suspicions they started homeschooling Ana. From what we know it turned out that Steven didn't know Carla had done this. He was pissed that Ray spent time with Ana and he took it out on her. It turns out that bastard was starting to get to touchy with Ana but the butler would interfere as much as possible to prevent anything worse from happening. As hard as it was Ray kept his distance in order to keep that bastard from using extra excuses to hurt Ana. He would still call and talk to her like they would do every week. We don't know exactly how things got so bad from one day to another but from what the butler told us is that after the last phone call that Ray had with Ana Steven was there for the end of the conversation. We were told that when Ana said her good bye and told Ray she loved him and she couldn't wait to see him soon, it pissed Steven off." My dad says clearing his throat.

"Once we were able to get the full story from Annie it matched what the butler had said. After she hung up with me Steven grabbed Ana by the arm and tried to force Ana to tell him she loved him. Steven caressed Ana's cheek and demanded that she tell him she loved him. When she refused he slapped her hard. Ana tried to run away which pissed him off even more. From what we were told Carla then came home and just went straight to the back yard not bothering to try and interfere because she figured it was the same old thing as always. The butler told Carla that she needed to put a stop to this and she just waved him off. When the butler went back to the living room and saw how bad Steven was hurting Ana and how she did everything she could to fight back he tried to put a stop to it. Steven only threaten to hurt his family if he didn't mind his own business." Ray says very mad now.

"The butler went upstairs to call his family and told them to be at the airport and to get tickets to fly back home to England that he would meet them there in a few days. After he hung up with his wife he called the cops and told them what was going on. The butler went back down stairs where Ana was and he saw that she had blood coming out of her mouth. Carla then walked in and seemed shocked at how bad Ana was hurt but still didn't do much. All she did was tell Steven to stop because there was no way they would be able to explain that to the cops." My dad says and I know he's angry and trying hard not to let his voice crack.

"Ana somehow got energy to run to Carla asking her for help. Carla just told her to go up to her room. Ana then looked up at Carla asked her if she hated her that much that she would let someone hurt her so badly. This made Carla slap Ana saying she should be thankful that she could live a life of riches. Ana got up and tried running to the door but Steven caught her and pulled her back into the house. Somehow Ana was able to get a lamp and hit Steven with it knocking him to the floor. The butler saw that Carla was about to go after Ana so he grabbed Carla and practically dragged her to the closet in the hall and jammed the door shut. When he returned to the living room he saw that Ana was running out of energy but she kept trying to fight Steven off, he was trying to rape her. The butler was about to attack Steven when he noticed that Steven was holding his pocket knife." Ray says.

"The butler called out to Steven making him turn his head which gave Ana a chance to run towards the butler but Steven was to fast he grabbed Annie and..." Ray says then stops when he can't talk no more and I notice he's crying.

"Steven grabbed Ana and stabbed her on her abdomen telling her that she will never see Ray again. He stabbed her again in the same spot." Dad says taking a deep breath. I realize he's also crying. "He was going to stab her again but the butler ran towards Steven knocking him to the ground, just then the cops arrived and somehow Ana yelled making the cops barge into the home. The butler told the cops that Carla was in the closet and not to let her near Ana because she was a threat. He then explained what happened. One of the officers went to the closet to get Carla out and she ran to where Ana was. The butler stood in front of her blocking Carla from getting too close but the officer said he had to move out of the way since she is the mother. Carla told Ana that it wasn't over yet. They will finish the job when they see her again. This made Ana go into some kind of shock." Dad says.

"How did she...how is she...after all that she is so full of life and...how did you get her back." Elliot says I see that he was crying and then I notice my cheeks are wet as well.

"The butler was able to call Ray. We got there as soon as possible by taking your grandfather's jet. The officer explained to us what happened and how Steven is in custody, and that Carla is saying she was a victim as well but they haven't let her go near Ana anymore. They filled us in on all the awful details. We spoke to the butler who gave us the full story. He regrets not doing something sooner but he was afraid of what Steven would do to his family since he's very wealthy and has a lot of people on his payroll but we told him we are just glad he stepped in now before it was too late." Dad says.

"Carla tried to play the victim. To make this shorter we went to try and get custody of Ana but it would be a long process which is not what we wanted. Carla came up to us and it took a lot of energy for Grace not to slap her. Carla told us that she would sign over all rights to Ray for the right price." My dad says.

"I wasn't going to waste any time on this, I called my bank and all I had was 100 grand but Carla wanted more. I was going to ask for a loan but your parents offered to give me the money. I didn't want to take it but all I was really thinking about was Ana and how being with me is the only way to keep her safe. What if Carla stays with Steven or meets someone worse." Ray says.

"We gave Carla $500,000 total. I had all the correct paper work. I made sure there was no way she could overturn this and I recorded Carla saying she was willingly giving up her parental rights and giving custody to Ray. Son as messed up at the situation was and we hate that we had to pay that awful excuse of a mother but it was the only way to get Ana. Once the judges signed off on the final paper work we had Ana transported to Seattle where you mother along with the best doctors helped Ana recover." My dad says.

"No one other than your parents and I, and well now the two of you know. Other than that, this has to stay in this room. Christian my daughter cannot know about this. I would hate to think of how that would hurt her emotionally. It was hard enough for her to understand how Carla could hate her so much and to find out that this is how we got her back would just break her heart. Ana thinks the judge granted me custody because of what happened." Ray says.

"Fuck! You have my word I won't say anything to anyone. Why isn't Carla in prison? And what happened to Steven? Fuck dad how could she have survived?" I ask wiping away the tears Elliot also agrees to keep this secret.

I don't blame Ana for reacting the way she did. Scarlet will pay for this and so will Carla for daring to even come to Seattle.

"Carla really knew how to play the victim and act all innocent." My mother says walking into the room.

"As for Steven he went to prison for some years and the then appealed his case and won. Ray and I went to the hearing to do our part in making sure that he stayed behind bars but of course he got his way. Last we heard he was in a terrible accident a day after he was released and was on life support." My dad says.

"Ana has been through so much and she's still positive and happy. I'm such an ass! Fuck it pisses me off to think of all the pain and suffering she went through. Dad you and Ray should know that I met with Scarlet today for lunch. Before you get upset I had a good reason. I figured I could get as much information out of her as possible. I agreed to meet with Carla making it seem like I wanted to hear for myself that what Scarlet is saying is true. Trust me I know better than to believe that manipulative bitch. Taylor and I thought if we knew where Carla was we could do something before she has a chance to hurt Ana. Now I'm glad I did it. Knowing that Carla would still threaten to finish what they couldn't do that day." I say getting angry.

"Thank you for telling us Christian. It was a great idea let's just hope they meet with you." Ray says.

"There's more. I wanted to talk to you and mom about this. Scarlet said that Carla had a condition before meeting with me. Carla wants me to bring Ana to meet with her. Scarlet said Carla wants to make amends with Ana which is complete bullshit. I don't want to keep it from Ana but at the same time I don't think she can handle hearing that." I say.

"Your right son, Ana shouldn't have to hear that part for now. The less she knows the better." My mom says but I know she doesn't feel happy about it.

"How do we know that Carla is really in Seattle? What if Scarlet is setting this up to try and get her hands-on Ana? Maybe she did talk to her and got the information she needed and is just trying to see what Ana's vulnerabilities are. Since Scarlet's so use to you just taking her word for it she didn't think you'd actually want to meet with Carla." Elliot says.

"It makes sense Elliot but Scarlet wouldn't bluff about this. She knows that if she can't prove to me that what she's saying is true she'd lose all credibility with me. I'm sure she isn't going to risk that at this point. I do think you're right though about her wanting to know where Ana is the most vulnerable." I say.

"When is this meeting?" Dad asks.

"Scarlet was supposed to call me today to let me know. I had told her she only had till tonight to give me an answer." I say.

"Has she called you?" Mom asks.

"No but I'm sure she'll contact me early in the morning." I say checking my phone.

"What's your plan son?" Dad asks.

"If she agrees to meet with me. We plan to record the conversation like we did when I spoke to her today. I will try to make it in a public place but Scarlet mentioned that she has to be careful because they don't want risking that you all find out Carla is in Seattle, so I'm sure she'll want to meet some where private like her home. I plan to have Sawyer and Taylor with me." I say.

"Just be careful my sweet boy. I have my suspicions about you two. I just hope that it's over and done with." My mom says cupping my cheeks.

"How...?" I ask confused at how she knows.

"A woman doesn't act like a jealous person for no reason son. That BS about her looking out for your best interest is non sense it's just ridiculous that she would act this way given that she's married. If you or your father think I should know then you can come to talk to me, but if not then we'll leave it as is." Mom says.

"It's been over since before Ana." I say and my mom nods. I can see her eyes are water. I couldn't be more grateful that she didn't want to question me more. I know she would be so broken.

"It's getting late and I'm sure the important parts are taken care of. The rest can wait till tomorrow." Mom says.

We all say our good nights. Ray and Elena leave even though my parents offered them one of the guest bedrooms. Elliot and I are alone in the kitchen and I know he wants to say something but is thinking about it.

"Just say it already Elliot." I say with a chuckle.

"This is really one big fucked up situation Christian. Do you know how hard it was to get Ana to open up to anyone. Now I know why. And now it's like part of her past is back to haunt her, but we're not going to let anything happen to her." Elliot says.

"We're going to protect her Elliot." I say patting his shoulder.

"And you. What the fuck! I mean I get why you would be with Scarlet, it makes sense but fuck if I would have told you that she hit on me too maybe things would be different. You know what I mean maybe you would have known no to fully trust her and Ana wouldn't be in danger again." Elliot tells me.

"Elliot this is not your fault! There's a lot of what ifs but it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we find a way to fix this big mess." I say and Elliot gives me a smile and nods in agreement.

"Do you seriously think Ana's after your money Christian?" Elliot asks.

"Not like I did at the beginning." I say.

"That's fucked up but you'll see for yourself that Ana is more simple than you think." Elliot says.

"Elliot it's not that..." I start to say but Elliot interrupts me.

"I just don't get why you married her if you didn't trust her. What the fuck did you mean by Ana marrying a stranger?" Elliot asks. I realize he doesn't know the truth about the marriage, shit I have to think of something. I just hope they all forgive us one day.

"Because we didn't know each other that long Elliot. I let Scarlet get in my head." I say.

"I bet." Elliot says with a smirk.

"Fucker." I say nudging him.

"Don't degrade Ana like that Christian. She's not that kind of person." Elliot tells me.

"I know. Ana is like a storm and the calm all together." I say as we both laugh.

"Good night Christian and I am in this till the end." Elliot tells me.

"Thank you Lelliot." I say as we both go to our rooms.

I open Ana's door slowly because I don't want to scare her. When I see she hasn't moved I walk in and sit down like I've been doing and watch her sleep. It gives me peace just seeing her but tonight I need to know she's fine.

"I know you're staring at me." Ana says with a smile.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" I ask.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what you guys could be talking about that would take this long." Ana says sitting up on the bed. I can see she's wearing my shirt since the light in the bathroom is on.

"I can see you took my shirt." I say with a smirk.

"I did but you already knew that. I figured you wouldn't miss it since you have so many." Ana says laughing.

"No but it will now be my favorite one." I say.

"Ha Ha. You might want to wash it because I haven't washed it since I started staying here." Ana says laughing.

"That should be gross but it's better because it will just smell like you." I say laughing.

"You're such a charmer." Ana says.

"Only for you babe."

"Christian?"

"Yeah?" I say.

"You've been staying here." Ana tells me.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I thought I could feel your presence sometimes while I was asleep. Then there were times where I could have sworn I hear your voice really early." Ana tells me.

"Yes, I didn't want to go home without you. I needed to know you were safe. I know you're safe here but I need to see it for myself." I say as Ana moves over a little bit making room for me.

"Ana you don't have to make room for me on the bed. I can always go back to my room. I understand how you feel and why you feel that way." I tell her.

"Christina from what I've seen and heard it seems to me that you're doing your best to take care of Scarlet. I'm sure you had to tell your dad about your past with her and it couldn't have been easy. I'm sorry that I don't feel safe at the mansion..." Ana starts to say as I get on the bed with her.

"Ana you don't have to be sorry. I completely understand it now. I don't blame you for feeling that way. God Ana I'm so sorry for this mess if it wasn't for m..." I start to say when Ana kisses me softly on the lips.

"I told you already Christian it's not your fault. You can't control what Scarlet does but we can't stop her from doing worse but you have to want to take her out of your life because you know it's the right thing to do not because I'm asking you too." Ana tells me looking sad.

"Ana trust me. I can see now how wrong I've been about Scarlet. I'm upset that it took me this long to realize it. I'm taking precautions but Scarlet will no longer be part of our lives." I tell her and she gives me a half smile.

"Ana?"

"Hmm." Ana responds.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the beginning. You shouldn't have had to put up with that. I didn't even give you chance or try to get to know you." I say when Ana sits up to look at me.

"Christian where is this coming from? I mean thank you that means a lot to me but don't apologize for being yourself. As weird as it sounds it's better that we met that way and we saw a real part of each other. You might not go about it in the best way but in a sense your honest. I like that about you besides I wasn't making it easy either. I wasn't as bad as you." Ana says as we both laugh.

"Even then you didn't deserve to be treated that way….." I start to say and Ana looks at me with a frown.

"Christian did talk about me when you were in the study with my dad and your dad?" Ana asks.

"Yes."

"You feel sorry for me. You're apologizing out of pity for me." Ana says getting off the bed.

"Ana you should never have gone through what you did. Then to have to deal with my bad temper and not….." I start to say.

"I don't need your pity Christian. I'm fine no need to try and be nice to me just because you feel sorry for me. I'm tired." Ana says opening the door to her room. I stand up and close the door.

"Dammit Anastasia. I don't pity you or feel sorry for you. I am not pretending to be nice either. You are so frustrating sometimes." I say and get irritated when Ana starts giggling.

"There's the Mr. Grey I know. It's good to know you won't tip toe around me. I need us to just be us Christian good and bad." Ana says grabbing my hand as we walk back to the bed.

"Ana thank you for not expecting anything from me." I say.

"Thank you for being you. I'm sorry for causing you to make so many changes in your life." Ana says.

"They were changes that need to be done Ana."

"Do you miss your lifestyle? Do you regret anything that has happened since I was forced into your life?" Ana asks and it's like she's afraid of the answer.

"To be fully honest. I don't miss the lifestyle itself or the subs. I definitely don't miss them at all. There are some things that if you're willing to I'd like to try. Not the punishment or controlling part. It's stupid I probably don't make sense right now." I say.

"Christian I get it. Some of the fun stuff you could say." Ana says with a smile.

"You could put it that way but why do you ask?"

"I just. I looked some of the things up because I wanted to understand it better." Ana says looking embarrassed.

"Ana wow, that means a lot to me." I say surprised that she would do that.

"Maybe when we go back to the mansion we can talk about it some more." Ana says.

"Sounds good to me." I say with a smile as we lay down on the bed with Ana's back to me. I pull her closer to me and hug her tight.

"Good night and Sweet dreams." Ana says kissing my hand.

"Good night baby."


	31. Chapter 31

**CPOV**

I wake up and feel well rested. I notice that Ana isn't in the bed with me. I grab my phone and see what time it is just as the door opens and Ana walks in holding a tray with breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ana tells me.

"I was just going to check the time." I say with a smile as Ana sets the tray on my lap.

"It's 10am but before you freak out your mom asked Taylor to call Andrea cancel any meetings you had this morning. Andrea then told your mom you didn't have anything scheduled this morning. Christian you looked so relaxed and I didn't want to wake you. I know you've been tired and I wanted you to get some rest." Ana tells me.

"I feel a lot better now. This breakfast is delicious." I say taking another bite of the pancakes.

"I'm glad you like them." Ana says with a smile.

"You know I could get use to breakfast in bed." I say with a smile after I finish eating and I set the tray on the night stand.

"Is that so? Well don't get used to it. I have to look good in front of your parents. I have to let them know I take good care of their baby boy." Ana says laughing.

"Oh, really what will my parents say if I tell them that it's all an act." I say pulling her to me and tickling her.

"Christian!...Stop." Ana says through her laughs.

"Tell me you'll get me breakfast in bed every day." I say as I lay on top of her.

"Okay, okay…." Ana says trying to wiggle away from me.

"Okay what?" I ask tickling her again.

"You'll get breakfast in bed every day." Ana says trying to wiggle away from me.

"See it's good to have you offer to make breakfast for me." I say with a smirk as I'm lying next to Ana now. Ana sits up still laughing and the slowly gets off the bed making me sit up as I watch her.

"Everday, as long as we're here at your parent's house." Ana says as she tries running for the door but I grab her arm pulling her to the bed again.

"That's not fair." I say with a pout.

"Yes it is. You just said every day and since we're here in this house….." Ana says smiling.

"Then we'll have to move here." I say with a smile as I lean down to kiss Ana softly and slow. It's starts getting intense when there's a knock on the door. Of course, this would happen at my parent's house.

"I don't think we should move here after all." I say getting of the bed making Ana laugh.

"You'll get your breakfast in bed no matter where we live." Ana says getting of the bed giving me a kiss on the cheek making me smile.

"Come in." I yell.

"Good morning you two." My mom says opening the door.

"Good morning." Ana and I say at the same time.

"Christian your dad and Taylor would like to speak to you. Ray is on his way." My mom says with a weak smile.

"Okay mom, I just need to shower." I say.

"Is there something I need to know?" Ana asks looking at my mom and then me.

"Baby I'll tell you but not right now." I say kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Ana says looking back at my mom with a questioning look.

"Ana. I'd rather tell you about something I'm sure about than have you worry over nothing. It might not make sense but…..I just don't want you to worry for nothing." I say.

"How is it fair for you to worry for me? Christian we're in this together. I don't want to have you taking this on all on your own." Ana tells me.

"I want to take care of you Ana. I'm not doing this on my own. I have Taylor, Sawyer, Elliot, my dad, your dad and the rest of the family who are there for us. Most importantly I have you." I say.

"Just please be careful and we'll talk when you get back." Ana says looking at me.

"Deal." I say making her laugh as I go to grab my phone. I kiss her again and then we walk back down stairs. I look through my phone and see that I have a missed call from Scarlet. Luckily she left a voice mail. Ana goes to the kitchen where my mom, Kate and Mia are at talking about taking a trip soon and that's actually not a bad idea. I listen to the voice mail as I walk to my dad's study where him, Ray, Taylor and Sawyer are waiting. I close the door and then hang up the phone.

"I need to call Scarlet back. She called this morning while I was asleep to let me know Carla agreed to meet with me at her house at one o'clock." I say.

"Christian I don't think that's a good idea." Ray says.

"I don't like it either but I don't see that we have much of a choice right now. This is our chance to find out if Carla is really here. I'll see what I can find out. Look Ray I'm going to suggest meeting somewhere else but I'm not going to insist to much either and risk them canceling this." I say.

"You're right Christian, it's just I don't want you to get hurt. I know Scarlet has a thing for you but if Carla is here it could get bad given her history. We don't know what Scarlet might do if she doesn't get her way or if she finds out that you're only doing this to find out what they are up to." Ray says.

"Your right but I don't' think she would do something right there and then. I'm sure she'd wait knowing Taylor is with me. Besides I'll have Sawyer there but he won't be seen unless we need him." I say.

"I still think we should go with you encase Carla is there. We can make sure she leaves town and doesn't come back." Dad says.

"Sir we need to be sure Carla is really in Seattle. We can't lead on that Christian has told you everything. We need to make Scarlet think that you are in the dark about them so we can get as much information as we can. As for Carla we will have to deal with her the best way we can and make her leave town if she is in Seattle. We can't have her arrested just for being here." Taylor says.

"You're right Taylor. Our emotions get the better of us." Dad says.

"We'll take care of this before anything can happen to Ana. Even if it's just Scarlet we have to worry about." I say.

We discuss a few more things and it's kind of funny. In a sense I feel like we're a SWAT team or something moving in on the criminals. It's like the few times that Elliot and I would play video games even though this is more serious. We all eat lunch and hang out by the pool even though no one is swimming. Taylor lets me know it's time to go. I kiss Ana who tells me to be safe and that she trusts me.

We arrive at Scarlet's house really quick. Before I can knock on her door she opens it wearing a low really lowcut blouse and a very short skirt.

"Darling I see you're on time just like you always are." Scarlet says trying to sound seductive.

"Let's get this over with Scarlet so I can take the necessary action." I say in my dom voice walking right past her with Taylor right behind me.

"There's the Christian I trained to be strong and powerful. I thought I had lost you there for a while." Scarlet says.

"Scarlet shut your mouth now! I'm not in the mood right now where's Carla?" I say waiting for Scarlet to get in front of me to lead the way.

"She'll be down in a minute. Let's go to my office to talk till she comes down." Scarlet says.

"I'm not playing games Scarlet. Is she here or not?" I ask.

"You're so demanding. I've always enjoyed you when you turned all dom on me." Scarlet says.

"Dammit Scarlet if she's not here tell me now so I can leave. I have more important things to do than waste my time." I say angry looking at her.

"She's here Christian. Look at the clothes on the couch. You know I wouldn't wear something like that. She's just showering. What is your rush?" Scarlet asks.

"I have a business to run Scarlet did you forget?"

"No, I haven't forgotten darling, but like I said it's good to see the old Christian is still in you." Scarlet says putting her hand on my arm. As much as I want to pull away I can't or she'll know somethings wrong.

"Fine, let's go to your office and wait." I say walking towards her office. Scarlet walks in first then I walk in after her. Taylor is right behind me but Scarlet stops him.

"Christian there's really no need for your goon to be in the office. I'm surprised you would let him come in." Scarlet says eyeing me suspiciously.

"You can't blame me for being precautious Scarlet. I've never met this Carla women you know how I am." I say .

"You do have a point." Scarlet says.

"Taylor I'll be fine." I say as Taylor stands by the door.

I sit down in the chair I use too sit in when I was younger. Scarlet closes the door then takes her seat. She grabs two glasses from her drawer pouring us some scotch. I notice Scarlet barely sips hers so I decided not to touch mine just in case because she usually takes a good gulp of her drink.

"What's wrong Christian is it no to your liking?" Scarlet asks.

"I'm not in the mood to drink Scarlet. I want to have a clear mind when I talk to Carla." I say standing up.

"You know we have some time right now to play just like old times." Scarlet says standing in front of me now.

"I've told you plenty of times Scarlet I'm not interested." I say.

"Christian you really need some release. Look at how tense you are. I'm sure that wife of yours can't please you regardless of how many men she's been with. She doesn't know what you enjoy." Scarlet says.

"It's getting late. If Carla isn't going to get here now I'm leaving." I say just as the door opens and a woman with dark brown hair walks in.

"You must be Christian. I'm Carla it's great to finally meet you." Carla says extending her hand for me to shake and sticking her chest out.

"Let's just get this over with now." I say walking past her not bothering to shake her hand. I notice her and Scarlet exchange a look and wonder what that was about but I just ignore it.

"Ana definitely did good I can see. I always thought she might just jump from man to man you know after she would tease or seduce the men I would get. It's no wonder she always got herself in trouble wearing short shorts or tank tops." Carla says and it's taking a lot of energy not to defend Ana but I have to remain calm.

"Scarlet told me that Ana would get these men to buy her things. How would she do that? I would think they met you first then eventually you'd introduce them to Ana or is that not how it worked?" I say.

"It seems to me that Ana has you under her charm already." Carla says.

"Anastasia doesn't have me under her charm Ms. Adams. I just need to understand how it is that you say your daughter is conning me when you were the grown up. Please explain it to me so that I can truly believe it. After all I don't know you. Scarlet knows that I like proof and don't trust or believe people easily." I say giving her a death glare which makes her cower away.

"Ray and I had a decent marriage. He was always spoiling me and he took really good care of Ana as well. Ana then got older and started complaining that she wanted to spend more time with me and blah blah blah whining like always. I told her we spent enough time together on the weekends you know, she was so demanding at times. Ray would let her get away with everything, and before you know it we started arguing and he kept saying I need to be there for Ana. I don't know what he expected when I was busy. I had to keep up our appearances, he should have been happy." Carla says.

"Just get to the point Ms. Adams." I say.

"Ray was always so protective of Ana. He was a good father but poor fool couldn't see how Ana was manipulating him. I needed money and he started cutting me off saying that he couldn't give me anymore and making excuses. Our marriage ended up getting from bad to worse. I started seeing other men since we really weren't together. When I would introduce Ana, they would buy her things just to try and impress her and you know what the brat would say that her daddy told her not to accept things from strangers making them leave me. I'm trying to find a better future for us and she would go and ruin it." Carla says.

"This still isn't convincing me." I say.

"When I met the man of my dreams Steven. He was really great and knew how to take care of me. He never fell for Ana's charm in fact he would try to discipline her. Tried to show her how a lady should behave since he was really powerful. Ana being dramatic and all started acting badly saying she wanted to go live with Ray. I mean really how did she expect Steven to react feeling like he had to compete with Ray when he was the one taking care of us now. Ana was always so ungrateful." Carla tells me.

"How did Ana end up in the hospital?" I ask.

"She claimed that Steven tried to rape her which is ridiculous. Steven was simply punishing Ana for talking to Ray on the phone longer than she should. Then for talking back to Steven. Things got a little out of hand and Ana of course ended up falling on her own, making the bruises worse than what they really were. Ana grabbed a knife threatening to kill Steven so he tried to grab it away from her before she hurt herself. They struggle for a bit and somehow Ana ended up being stabbed which was a total accident but of course the police didn't see it that way." Carla says like it's no big deal.

"This is a complete waste of my time. You don't have any proof. It's just your word against Ana's. If I ask Ana I'm sure her version will be different Ms. Adams. Ana fears you and she must have her reasons for it because someone doesn't get scared for no reason." I say.

"If you're taking about her passing out it's something she's done since she was a child. It's like a tantrum and it seem to me she's perfected it really well. When she wanted people to feel sorry for her she would just faint." Carla says and I can hear desperation in her voice.

"You still don't have proof about what you're saying about Ana being a gold digger." I say walking towards the door.

"Ask Ray. I'm sure Ana has never had to work a day in her life and now she's just living off of you. Those men I dated would buy Ana things. At first she would refuse them but then the ones who would stick around after I would explain that she just missed her father, she would start accepting things from them and even started asking for more. Tell me this Christian do you ever wonder how she can afford her clothes or the things she has. From what Scarlet has told me she has rich friends who take care of her. I'm sure she's seduced men in college to get her way. She always refuses to let anyone buy her something and even pretends to get mad when you finally buy it. It's an act, I taught her well. Since she's been with you, I'm sure she's had to buy expensive clothes. How do you think she was able to afford it. Either she used your money or her friends bought if for her." Carla says with a smile as I stop in my tracks.

I know Ana worked all through college and maybe now she's not working but I wouldn't want her to. One thing is for sure she's had a small savings and she always pays for her own things. Ethan had told me once how Ana hates to feel like a charity case or hates when people try to buy her things unless it's for a special occasion. Of course, Carla and Scarlet don't know this since they don't know Ana.

"Scarlet this was a complete waste of my time, you know I want facts that could be backed up with proof. If I wanted to hear stories I would have just stuck to what you told me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somethings to attend to." I say.

"Wait when do I get to see Ana?" Carla asks.

"Never! That wasn't part of the deal." I yell.

"Scarlet told me you would arrange for me to see Ana." Carla says.

"You were lied too. I never agreed to that and from the information you gave me which was a waste I still wouldn't let you see Ana. Why the fuck would you want to see Ana for?" I ask in a very angry tone as Carla shrugs away from me.

"I want to make amends." Carla says.

"That's bull shit and you know it. Don't fuckin lie to me! The way you still talk about Ana I can hear the anger and resentment so you will never come near her." I say.

"Christian!" Scarlet says my name.

"I suggest you put Carla on a plane back to where you got her from. If I ever see her here in Seattle I will ruin the both of you are we clear." I say looking at Scarlet who actually looks scared.

"Christian what is wrong with you?" Scarlet asks.

"You accuse my wife of being a gold digger. You've insulted her time and time again, then you bring this woman to Seattle that causes Ana to faint saying she can prove what you have said is true and yet I haven't seen anything to show me that either of you two are telling me the truth. You have gone too far Scarlet! I don't know what your problem is but brining Carla back to Seattle just to talk bullshit just like you've been doing was the last straw." I yell.

"I hope it's not too late for you Christian. I'm sure she didn't sign a prenup. Like I said she's never worked a day in her life she'll live off of you and take you for every penny you have. Ana lives off of people by using her horrible childhood and getting people to pity her. Scarlet is just watching out for you." Carla says.

"If that were true then Ana must have learned it by watching you. What you have told me are lies and since you can't prove anything you have said there is no reason for me to believe a stranger. You need to get out of my sight right now!" I yell as she goes for the door and walks out of the room.

"Christian you can't really be taking Hana's side over mine. I've never lied to you. Our friendship has to count for something right?" Scarlet asks. I can hear the desperation in her voice.

"You are not my friend Scarlet. All this did was show me how desperate you really are. The way I see it is that you are more afraid of losing my money than you are of losing my friendship. What if I divorce Ana and she takes me for everything I have. Will you help me out and get me back on my feet?" I ask.

"Christian I will do everything I can to make her look bad so that she doesn't get a penny. I'm sure we can prove she's sleeping with that security you have on her." Scarlet says.

"Wrong answer Scarlet but I already knew you would answer that way. You better have Carla pack her bags now because she is not staying in Seattle. I will take her to the airport myself. I am warning you Scarlet stay away from me and my wife. You better make sure Carla never steps foot back here or there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear!" I say angry. I can see the panic in Scarlets eyes.

"Christian darling you are over reacting. We've been friends long..." Scarlet starts to say.

"Don't call me darling Scarlet! You can buy me out of the salons and you will need to let Ross know by tomorrow. If she does not here from you by tomorrow at noon we will sell them to the highest bidder. Do not try to contact me or come anywhere near GEH or my homes Scarlet. If you come near my family which includes Ana and her father I will ruin you Scarlet." I say in a firm and calm voice and she knows I'm serious.

"This isn't fair Christian. You are who you are because of me." Scarlet says.

"That's where you're wrong. I was cold and distant with my family because of you nothing more. You were nothing but an easy fuck. Everything else is because of my family who taught me to work hard to get what I want, who encouraged me to follow my dreams and never once gave up on me. I will always regret that it took me this long to see the truth." I say as I start walking out of her office.

Scarlet stands in front of me and is about to slap me but I grab her hand to stop her. I notice that she is smiling. She leans in close to me and tells me this isn't the end of it.

"I mean it Scarlet I will ruin you." I say.

"What will your family think when they find out the truth about us? There's no way I can stay away when I'm friends with your mother and Elena." Scarlet says rather confidently as I let go of her hand.

"My parents already know Scarlet. My mother isn't happy about it so trust me you won't be invited to many events from now on. You have a lot more to lose than I do. Don't test me Scarlet." I say walking out. I see Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for me by the front door with Carla who isn't being very coppertive.

"Who do you think you are to tell me when I have to leave?" Carla asks me.

"I am the person who can ruin you and leave you out on the streets if you push me too far. You have no business here in Seattle. It's time for you to leave." I say in a firm voice making Carla cower away from me.

"My daughter is here which makes her my business." Carla says.

"Your daughter who you put in danger and have not contacted in God knows how many years? Trust me Carla you are not her mother. I will make sure you stay out of her life. Whatever it is you're planning in that little head of yours I suggest you drop it now. You are not going to go anywhere Ana now grab your bag so we can put you on a plane." I say walking out the front door.

Carla sits in the back of the SUV with Sawyer and I get in the front with Taylor. "Sir Mr. Grey and Mr. Steele will be waiting for us at the airport."

"Thank you Taylor."

"You should think about why I keep insisting on meeting with Ana. How do you know she isn't going to give me money now that she's rich? How do you know this isn't all part of Ana's plan to rob you blind? She can't wire the money to me it'd be too suspicious. How can you be so sure she isn't just playing the victim in all this? All she needs is to get you to lower your guard. After all you truly believe that I'm a con. Don't you think Ana would have learned a thing or two from me. Don't be fooled Christian, she'll find a way to truly trap you. She'll get pregnant on purpose. That's guaranteed money there. She plays her part good." Carla says with a smirk.

Fuck that makes sense but I'm not going to let her know she has me doubting it. What the fuck! All this is so complicated it's hard to know what's true.

"You failed to see that I do my homework Ms. Adams. I know more things about Ana than you do. It's obvious that you and Scarlet are becoming desperate and are grasping at straws trying to play mind games. That's why I like facts. If you can't prove it then you are wasting my time." I say as we arrive at the airport.

I notice my dad and Ray standing at the entrance of the airport walking back and forth. Carla gets out of the SUV and when she looks up and notices Ray and my dad she freezes and turns pale. I grab her by the arm along with Taylor. We walk into a private room that Taylor had arranged for us to get.

"Why would you come back Carla?" Ray asks trying to stay calm.

"That doesn't concern you Ray." Carla says trying to not to show how nervous she is.

"The hell it doesn't! It concerns my daughter so that makes it my business." Ray yells.

"She's not even your real daughter Ray!" Carla yells.

"I raised her Carla, she was a little girl and you started neglecting her just so you can be shopping and doing things for yourself. Never worrying about Ana or knowing if she ate or how she was doing in school." Ray yells back.

"You were way to protective of her and always making sure she had everything. I didn't need to be there." Carla says.

"You did need to be there Carla. She always wanted you there but you never bothered with her but that's not what we are here to discuss. You are to stay the hell away from Ana or so help me God Carla..." Ray says in a very angry tone its actually scary.

"You'll what Ray? You know what you should have been taking care of me while I was your wife. You should have made sure I had what I wanted instead of worrying if Ana had clothes for school or shoes. It was always about you're precious little Annie. Steven did her a favor by trying to discipline her. Letting her know she will not get her way or everything she wants." Carla says and it takes Sawyer, Taylor and myself to hold Ray back.

"You are and evil woman Carla. May God forgive you for the hell that you put Ana through, just because you were jealous. Ana never asked for anything, she was happy with the simplest things, and when I would get her something it would be because she needed it not because she would ask for it. Dammit Carla how the hell can you make your daughter look so bad." Ray says.

"You are all blinded by her." Carla yells.

"That's enough Ms. Adams. You will leave Seattle and never come back. If you do I will not only destroy you but make your life a living hell." I say.

"Carla I will take every penny you have left and leave you in the streets if you ever come back here again. You agreed to our deal which said you are not allowed in Seattle or any other place that Ana is in. Did you forget how much evidence we have against you to put you in jail right now?" My dad says making Carla nervous again.

"You saw the restraining order Carla. This is your last warning. I'm sure you remember what happened to Steven." Ray says and Carla turns white as a sheet. I wonder if he had to do something with the accident.

"I haven't seen Ana or come close to her. I'm not breaking the deal. I don't even think that restraining order is even valid anymore." Carla says trying to keep a straight face but I could see how scared she is.

Sawyer and Taylor go with her on the plane to make sure she gets on. I have hired someone in Georgia to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't come back. "I hope that's the last we see and hear from her." Ray says.

"So, do I Ray." Dad says. "Let's go home and eat some dinner. Then we can listen to the recording and come up with a way to deal with Scarlet." Dad says as we go to our cars.

"Sir I don't think it's the last we'll see of Carla or Scarlet." Taylor says.

"I have the same feeling Taylor. I think we just made them angrier but we'll keep an eye on them so we know what they are up to. Sawyer can you make sure Andrea knows that Scarlet has no access to GEH at all anymore. Then make sure that the access code to Escala is changed and let the front desk know as well that Scarlet is not to enter the building." I say.

"Yes Mr. Grey." Sawyer says grabbing his phone.

I rest my head back till we get to the house. It actually feels like a relief that Scarlet is no longer part of my life. I never thought I'd feel that way. We arrive at the mansion and I get inside and give Ana a really tight hug surprising her.


	32. Chapter 32

**APOV**

Grace lets me know that the men have arrived. I start walking towards the door to greet them but right when I turn the corner I can feel Christian hug me really tight which completely surprises me. I hug him back putting my arms around his waist. When we pull apart I can see that Grace has tears in her eyes. Carrick looks to be in shock, and Elliot has a huge smile on his face.

"I take it you missed me." I say while we all laugh.

"Shut up smart ass. It's been a hard day. You were the first one I saw." Christian tells me with a smirk.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." I say. Christian grabs me and kisses me hard.

"You know there are other people in this room. You can at lease wait till your by yourselves." Elliot says laughing.

"Oh, my little Ana is all grown up." Kate says pretending to cry.

"You all need to leave the lovebirds alone. Elliot we don't tell you anything when you kiss Kate like she's your last meal." My dad says as we start laughing and Kate blushes.

We all sit down and talk while dinner is ready. I ask Christian to walk with me and we go to the back to the inside pool. I put my feet in the water and it feels really warm. Christian sits down next to me and takes off his shoes and socks then puts his feet in the water as well. I put my head on his shoulders as we sit in silence. I can feel that he is tense and is thinking hard about something.

"Is something wrong Christian?" I ask.

"No baby, just had a hard day." Christian tells me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I am now that I'm here with you." Christian says.

"Christian it's like you're far away even if you are physically with me. I can tell you are lost in thought." I say.

"So much happened today Ana. I will tell you about it just like I promised but there's things that I know aren't true but at the same time I just can't help but feel a bit confused. It's just exhausting." Christian tells me with a sad smile.

"Can I help with anything? Is there something that I can say or do to help clear things up?" I ask.

"No not really. I have to figure that part on my own." Christian tells me leaning down to kiss me.

"Dinner's ready lovebirds." Elliot tells us with a smirk. We get up and Christian puts his shoes back one. I grab his hand as we walk back in the house. Everyone is already sitting in the dining room. We eat and I can tell Christian still seems off. My dad and Carrick talk about how everything turned out better than they expected. There are still some things to handle which makes me smile but I hate that they are not being specific. I notice Grace and Elliot nod and smile. Kate looks as lost as I do. We finish eating and I excuse myself saying I'm tired. Christian follows behind me. He closes the door to the room and I go to the restroom to bush my teeth. When I'm done I wash my face. Christian grabs my toothbrush and brushes his teeth once he's done he walks to the room.

"There's a lot that has happened starting with yesterday when I met with Scarlet for lunch…." Christian starts to say.

"Christian you don't have to talk about it tonight. I can see how tired you are and how you seem miles away. Let's just sleep tonight and then we'll discuss it tomorrow." I say putting my hand on his cheek then he kisses my palm.

"Ana I promised you to tell you everything. I want to keep that promise, I don't mind at all actually you need to know what happened." Christian tells me looking at me.

"And technically you are keeping that promise. I'm the one who is asking you to wait till tomorrow. Your brain needs rest." I say as I start kissing him slowly.

"My brain needs rest?" Christian asks raising his eyebrow and smiling like he wants to laugh.

"Yes, your brain is tired from all the thinking." I say looking at him like it's a normal thing.

"You mean I'm mentally tired?" Christian tells me as he laughs.

"Same difference." I say smiling.

"If you say so." Christian says as I start kissing his neck. I move slowly letting him know I am going to straddle him. He nods letting me know it's okay. I trail kisses on his neck to his jaw then his mouth kissing him slowly and sensually. I put my hands in his interlocking them so he feels more comfortable knowing I won't touch him. I start to slowly move as we continue to kiss slowly. Christian starts to slowly caress my body moving from my thighs up to my breast. He then grabs my hands and puts them around his neck. With one hand Christian grabs my hair tugging it gently, giving him access to my neck causing me to moan. He then slowly lays me on the bed towering over me. He kisses me from the lips moving down my neck to my breast and I tug as his hair. He comes back up to me and looks into my eyes telling me how beautiful I am. He slowly removes pajamas then takes off his warm ups. Christian stops and looks at me then tells me he doesn't have a condom.

"We don't need one Christian. Will you trust me?" I ask him looking into his eyes and even though he hesitates at first but then he nods a yes entering me slowly.

"Fuck Ana you feel so good." Christian whispers.

"I love the way your body feels with mine." I whisper back.

Christian moves very slow and kisses me to keep me from getting loud. He moans in my mouth making me come. It feels so exciting and it makes me feel hot knowing that I affect him as much as he affects me. I come again and he follows shortly after falling on top of me and he kisses my neck. After we catch our breath he rolls off of me. I turn to my side so that he can get comfortable so we can sleep.

"Now my body is tired." Christian says with a smirk.

"Funny, it's called physically tired." I say giggling.

I feel bad for doing this in Graces home but earlier she told me that she knows we're married so it would be normal to do this kind of thing which made me spit out my water at how casual she said it. Kate and Mia just started laughing along with Elena.

"Good night Ana sleep tight." Christian tells me.

"Good night Christian sweet dreams." I tell him as he kisses the top of my head. I wake up the next morning and notice that this time I'm alone on the bed. I get up and shower. I know Grace and Carrick won't be here since they had to work. My dad is at the new shop that he got. Elena is going to help him run it. I think that's cute. It gives them more time to spend together. I know Christian will be working as well leaving me alone in this house. I walk into the kitchen to get myself some yogurt. I'm startled by Elliot who greets me with a good morning.

"Elliot how did you manage to make it to the kitchen without making noise." I say when he usually makes his presence known as soon as he walks through the door.

"I'm learning to be a ninja. I need to be fast and unnoticed." Elliot says making some karate move making me laugh.

"Since when?" I ask.

"Since your gorgeous best friend told me I need to be more quiet in the mornings when she is sleeping. Apparently I snore loud which is something she'll put up with but for me to disturb her beauty rest is unacceptable." Elliot says laughing.

"That's Kate for you." I say laughing.

"I told her she's the one who snores and she's just hearing herself." Elliot tells me.

"I'm sure that went well." I say.

"Yeah." Elliot says sarcastically.

We talk a while longer then he goes to Carrick's study to get some blue prints he had left. I go to the living room and call Gail to see what she's doing. After talking to her for a few minutes we hang up and I decide to wash clothes. I must've fallen asleep because before I know it Christian is waking me up and asking if I'm alright. I sit up on the couch and smile asking for the time.

"It's about five o'clock. My parents, Elena and your dad are going out to a dinner and movie tonight so we are here alone for a few hours." Christian tells me.

"That's interesting." I say with a smile.

"I brought us some take out. Then we can talk." Christian tells me.

"Sounds good." I say following him to the kitchen.

I ask Christian how his day went and he tells me how hectic everything has been and that Mr. Kishido sends his greetings and can't wait to see us again. I look at Christian and it makes me smile to hear him talk with such passion about what he does at GEH. We finish eating and make our way to the boat house to talk.

"I don't know how to start so I'll just get to it, but I need you to promise me that if it's too much or you start feeling sick you need to tell me." Christian says.

"I promise." I say a little worried. Christian nods.

"I had lunch with Scarlet because originally I was going to give her a chance to buy me out of the salons. I don't want to have any more connections with her, but then Taylor and I thought that we could use this meeting to our advantage and find out if Carla was really here. To get as much information as we could." Christian says looking at me and even though I can't stop shaking my leg I tell him to continue.

"Scarlet told me what Carla had said and it was the same bullshit about you wanting my money and how you seduced her boyfriend and things that I know aren't true. You can listen to the recordings from yesterday and the day before. I had to make her believe that I came to my senses Ana so whatever you hear in the recordings is just to get Scarlet to let her guard down so please don't think too much into it. Long story short I ended up convincing Scarlet to set up a meeting with Carla so I can see for myself that Scarlet was telling the truth. Scarlet knows I'm the kind of person who needs proof so it helped that I told her not to waste my time."

"Christian tha...tha...that means Ca...she really is here?" I ask feeling my heart beating really fast.

"No baby she's not. Look at me you can relax she's not coming anywhere near you. Before I tell you the rest I need to know how you're feeling. We can stop and we'll talk when my mom is here if it makes you feel better." Christian tells me cupping my face.

"I'm fine. I just the thought of her being so close scares me but please continue if I need you to stop I'll tell you. Is that why you didn't want to tell me anything until you knew for sure?" I ask.

"Yes. I needed to be sure that she was here. Scarlet had told us that day in the office and I remember how you felt that day. I didn't to worry you encase she was bluffing. I figured if I lead her to believe she got me to open my eyes then she would take me to Carla if she was really here. It turns out Carla was here but we made sure she got on a plane and left Seattle. We shouldn't hear from her again." Christian tells me.

"But a part of you thinks we just got her pissed and she'll be back."

"We are just thinking worst case Ana. We need to be prepared for anything but we will keep you safe no matter what." Christian tells me.

"Who's going to keep all of you safe? How is this fair Christian?"

"We are all going to be safe. We are doing everything we need to in order to keep Scarlet and Carla away from us and the rest of the family." Christian tells me.

"I hate that you got mixed into all this." I say.

"Like you told me it's not your fault either." Christian tells me with a smirk knowing I can't argue that.

"Not funny." I say with a fake pout making him laugh.

"Do you want me to continue?" Christian asks.

"Yes."

"I went to Scarlet's house today to meet with Carla. Let's just say it really was a waste of time. Carla just tried to make herself look good and did her best to make you look bad just like Scarlet has been doing. At the end they couldn't show me any proof that you were coning me or trying to take my money. It's like they were so desperate. I told Carla that we would take her to the airport and I would ruin her if she ever came back to Seattle or anywhere near you. As for Scarlet I told her she had till today to buy me out of the salons or I would sell them to the highest bidder, this way we have no reason to talk to her. I made sure she understood that she is no longer a part of my life." Christian tells me and he seems relieved.

"How do you really feel Christian?" I ask and he looks at me confused.

"I mean you considered her a good friend for a long time. It must have been hard. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that you finally did it but I can also understand that you lost a friendship even if it wasn't a good one." I say and he looks surprised.

"How can you still be worried about how I feel after what Scarlet has done? I didn't expect this reaction. I thought you'd just be ecstatic about having her out of my life. Why would you want to know how I feel?" Christian asks confused.

"Trust me I feel happy. I can do a happy dance but for many years you thought of her as a friend Christian and how you feel matters to me. I care about how this affects you." I say with a weak smile.

"You always surprise me Ana. I actually feel good about it, I just wish I could have seen who she really was a long time ago. You helped open my eyes to seeing her in a different way. A lot of things you said made sense, then the way she started acting and after the confrontation yesterday it confirmed what I already knew but chose not to believe it for a long time. I actually saw it with my own eyes. There's also the fact that she hit on Elliot when we were younger. You know you were right I had to see it for myself and do this because it's what I wanted. I believe that's why it's such a relief and I feel good about it." Christian tells me.

"I'm happy for you Christian. It feels so good to hear you say I was right." I say with a smile.

"My brain must really be tired if I did say that." Christian says laughing.

"You are so rude." I say laughing as he grabs me and kisses me. We hear someone clear their throat and we turn to see my dad not looking very happy but then smiles.

"That's my baby girl you're kissing." Dad says trying to look serious.

"Daddy." I say laughing.

"We were wondering where the two of you had gone." Dad says as we walk back into the house where Grace, Carrick and surprisingly Elliot are at.

We all greet each other. Shortly after Taylor walks in with a laptop and sets it down. I'm a bit confused at what's going on and Christian lets me know it's the recordings. I'm nervous to hear them but then again it's better I hear this and get a better understanding of what went on. I trust Christian and I understand that he gave me the short version of things but I'm glad he wants me to listen to what went on. It makes me feel like he really wanted to include me in all this.

"Ana sweet heart if you feel like it's too much let me know so we can leave the room. Hearing Carla's voice might trigger some memories..." Grace tells me.

"Thank you Grace, I'll let you know."

"I know you all want to know what was said and how it went so Taylor brought the recordings so you can hear it for yourself. Then you can tell me what you think and where we should go from here." Christian says.

Taylor first plays the recording of when Christian met Scarlet for lunch and I can't believe what was being said and how Scarlet is just overjoyed at thinking Christian is actually buying into what she is telling him. It makes me smile that Christian didn't say anything bad about me even though he didn't defend me which is understandable because he had to make Scarlet believe he was on her side.

"Mom you need to know that Scarlet talks about me and her. I know you had your suspicions and well they will be confirmed. I just don't want you to be surprised." Christian tells Grace as the first recording stops and she nods in understanding.

The second recording starts and I prepare myself to hear Carla's voice. I can't stop shaking my leg and Christian puts his hand on my thigh to stop me. I look up to at him he kisses my forehead and pulls me towards him giving me comfort. I can't believe how Carla has twisted everything and makes it seem like I deserved what happened to me. We can hear the them get into the SUV and then Carla starts talking again. My body has been shaking but I try hard to keep it under control. Christian squeezes my hand trying to calm me and it works a little bit but her voice gives me chills. I look up at Christian when I hear this next part. I can tell he's thinking again like he was last night.

"You should think about why I keep insisting on meeting with Ana. How do you know she isn't going to give me money now that she's rich? How do you know this isn't all part of Ana's plan to rob you blind? She can't wire the money to me it'd be too suspicious. How can you be so sure she isn't just playing the victim in all this? All she needs is to get you to lower your guard. After all you truly believe that I'm a con. Don't you think Ana would have learned a thing or two from me. Don't be fooled Christian, she'll find a way to truly trap you. She'll get pregnant on purpose. That's guaranteed money there. She plays her part good."

"You failed to see that I do my homework Ms. Adams. I know more things about Ana than you do. It's obvious that you and Scarlet are becoming desperate and are grasping at straws trying to play mind games. That's why I like facts. If you can't prove it then you are wasting my time." Christian says and even though he's putting Carla in his place I can hear the little doubt in his voice.

I hear the conversation that her and my dad have. I can't believe I'm the reason she started cheating on my dad. I look up at my dad with tears in my eyes and he nods a no to me.

"Annie it wasn't your fault. We had issues before that, don't let her mess with your mind. None of this was ever your fault. Carla was cheating on me long before you could walk baby girl. She was just better at hiding it, she just could never take responsibility for what she would do. Carla was never happy since I met her." My dad comes next to me.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that you lost so much because of me." I say through a sob.

"That's where you are wrong baby girl. I didn't lose much because all those things are replaceable. You on the other hand are irreplaceable and I would do it all again just to see how happy you've been." My dad says kissing the top of my head.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." Dad says.

The recording stops. I can see Grace is pacing back and forth, and Carrick is just thinking. Elliot seems to be in shock.

"I think they both are super pissed and they aren't going away that easily." I say as everyone looks at me.

"Fuckin Holy shit Ana's right. Those things are pure evil, and you lil bro remind me not to piss you off." Elliot says.

"We're putting extra security on everyone including Kate." Christian says looking at Elliot who nods with a grateful smile.

"That means you too Christian right?" I ask.

"I don't…." Christian starts to say.

"Please it would make me feel better. I know Taylor can handle it but you need extra security as well." I say as Christian tells me yes.

Elliot leave after we talk a little more. My dad leaves shortly after with Elena who will also have security.

"How long Christian?" Grace asks.

"How long?" Christians asks confused.

"Were you and Scarlet sleeping together?" Grace asks.

"It went on for some years mom. It's over now has been for a long time now." Christian says.

"Okay." Grace says as Christian walks to her.

"Mom whatever you are thinking stop please. It wasn't your fault and there's nothing your or dad could have done to stop me. I know deep down you know it's true. I was really stubborn and no matter what I would have still done it. You and dad made me the good person I have always been but couldn't see because I was so blinded and I'm sorry for that." Christian says hugging Grace and I can hear her crying and I can see Carrick is crying as well. Christian walks to his dad pulling him into a hug. I can't help but let the tears fall.

"We love you son, and we are very proud of you." Grace says.

"We've always been proud of you Christian." Carrick says. Grace says goodnight and excuses herself, while Carrick goes to the kitchen to grab us some drinks.

"I think we should go back to the mansion now if it's alright with you." I say.

"Only if you feel safe baby." Christian says walking towards me and kisses me.

"Christian I hope you know that I've always known you could keep me safe. It was more of me, feeling it, if that makes sense. It's like knowing she was your friend and she can pretty much come and go as she pleased. I felt like what if she showed up with Carla just to talk to you or if you're not home and she decided just to pop up. Now that you have kept your promise and now that I know you don't consider her your friend it makes me feel better. I know for sure you will have her escorted away if she comes to any of your homes I feel safe. I know it might sound selfish and dumb but it's just I….." I start to say.

"I get it Ana. I understand it and it's our homes not my homes." Christian says with a smile.

"Do you mean that Christian?" I ask.

"Yes, why would you think I wouldn't mean it?"

"After what Carla said when you were going to the airport. I can see that you were lost in thought last night. When we heard the recording today you had the same look. It's like you were thinking about what she said. Is there a part of you that has a little bit of doubt? I know I asked you in the boat house and your facial expression gave me the answer and now I'm asking you again. Did Carla put more doubt in your mind?"

"If you're asking me to be honest then yes in a way she did put more doubt in my mind. I trust you and I'm learning more about you which shows me you're a good person but there's still a part of me that just can't help but feel that the bottom line is it all comes down to money. I don't feel as strongly about it as I did in the beginning but it's still at the back of my mind. I'm sorry I feel that way and what Carla said made me think about it again. I don't compare you to her because I know you're nothing like her, you are kind, loving and so much better than her Ana but….." Christian starts to say and I stop him as I wipe away the tears.

"You're right." I say barely in a whisper.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Christian asks pissed.

"I said you're right." I say looking up at him again with more tears coming down my cheeks.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Anastasia?" Christian asks really angry but I won't break eye contact with him.

"You said that the bottom line it comes down to money and I'm saying you're…" I start to say when Christian interrupts me.


	33. Chapter 33

**CPOV**

"I heard what you fuckin said Anastasia! What the fuck!? After all that's happened you choose now to tell me this? Do you think this is a game? Were they right this whole time?" I ask getting pissed. I can see that she's hurt with how I am acting. I feel sick right now I shouldn't be talking to her this way.

I don't get it what the fuck. I feel so stupid right now but something tells me I'm wrong. This can't be right but at the same time I can't help but be so angry at myself.

"Christian what is your problem? You need to calm down." My dad says walking back into the living room with two glasses of scotch and a glass of wine.

I grab the glass of scotch and drink the whole thing. My dad gives Ana the glass of wine and she takes a small sip. We keep looking at each other.

"Why don't you tell him Anastasia why I'm so upset."

"I….I was about to tell Christian why….." Ana starts to say and I laugh at how she pretends to be nervous now.

"What now? Are you going to play innocent in front of my dad? Are you going to keep fooling him like you did me? Here let me make it easier for you, I'll tell him myself." I say as the tears keep coming down Ana's cheeks. I can't believe that she still looks hurt, she's good I'll give her that.

"What are you talking about son? Why are you talking to Ana like this after everything?" My dad asks handing Ana a tissue. Ana is about to say something but I beat her to it.

"Anastasia asked me if I had more doubts about her wanting my money after what Carla said on the way to the airport. I told her it got me thinking but long story short I said that I just don't get it. At the end it comes down to money and sweet little Anastasia decided to tell me that I'm right! Can you fucking believe that. After all this time she decides to tell me that it has been about the money." I say.

"I was going to explain what I mean but he's…" Ana starts to say when I interrupt her.

"You don't get to sweet talk your way out of this just because my dad is here. You think he's going to defend you after you've been using me."

"Christian you need to stop this. Let Ana explain what she needs to say. You've just made things worse and are making an ass of yourself. You will regret talking like this to her." My dad says and I can't believe he's defending her.

"Are you seriously defending her right now?" I ask.

"You need to stop now Christian before you say more things you are going to regret. You've said enough already." My dad says angry now.

"I can't believe. Go ahead Anastasia. Let's see what you can come up with now. It does seem you're good at fooling people." I say sitting on the couch.

Ana takes a deep breath and wipes away the tears. My dad tells Ana to wait so he can go get something from his office. I roll my eyes and grab my dad's glass of scotch. I can feel Ana is looking at me but I just sit back down.

"I didn't think you still thought so little of me Christian. I thank you for being honest with me but I never thought you would react this way. I wanted to finish explaining what I meant but instead you just jumped to the wrong conclusion. I only meant you were right about it coming down to money not that I was using you for your money." Ana says and I just look at her.

My dad walks back in the living room with a folder and I wonder what that is.

"Go ahead Anastasia tell us what you meant."

"Christian stop making this worse for yourself. If you have anyone to be mad at it will be me and Ray." My dad says.

"Tell me why you married me Anastasia." I say and my dad gives me a look telling me to stop.

"I need you to promise to let me leave after I tell you the truth. I will go to my dad's cabin because I don't want to worry my dad more than he's already been." Ana tells me.

"Trust me I won't be stopping you. You really had me fooled this whole time buying into your act."

"Christian!" My dad says.

"Let's get this over with Anastasia."

"When your dad came to talk to my dad about the marriage, I had overheard them talking. At first I was lost at what exactly they were discussing. I heard Carrick mention my dad's condition and how he needed surgery. I walked into the office and asked if it was true and my dad confirmed it. I didn't know how badly my dad was struggling he never let me know. He would always make it seem like we were doing so well, especially after Carla pretty much left him broke by spending all his money and then having to move away and us trying to start over. It turns out my dad did everything to put my needs first and made sure I went to college but by doing this he put his health last. I had gotten a job in college but you already knew that. That helped me get my books and other things so it wouldn't be so much for my dad." Ana says. I think I know where she's going with this and fuckin hell I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

"I offered to pay for Ray's surgery if Ana agreed to marry you. I also told her I would pay for her school loans but she said that wasn't necessary. After trying to convince her that it wasn't a big deal she made me agree that she would pay me back once she got a job." My dad says handing me a letter or contract I should say where it says the amount Ana will pay back to my dad. It's the amount per month she will be giving him once she gets a job attached to it is the bill for the school.

"I didn't want to leave my dad alone at the cabin knowing about his heart not being so good. Your dad offered to move him here to Seattle and was also going to help him get the business started." Ana says.

"But Ray also made me agree that he would pay me back once he got his feet back on the ground." My dad says.

"This is what I meant Christian when I said you were right about it coming down to money because I needed money for my dad to get his surgery. My dad who has sacrificed so much for me. My dad has always put me first and had put his life on hold so me getting married to you was nothing compared to what he's done for me." Ana tells me wiping more tears away.

"I told you once Christian that I had also backed Ana up in a corner for her to agree to this. You see son I'm the one that you should be angry at." My dad says handing me the folder.

"I should get going, before it gets later." Ana says.

"Ana you don't…." I start to say setting the folder down.

"You promised Christian." Ana tells me through a sob. She's right but never did I think that this is what she was trying to say. I am so stupid.

"Ana agreed to this marriage under some conditions. One of them was she would pay me back for paying off her school loans. I also had to promise not to tell you the truth. The other condition is in that folder son. I suggest you take a look at it now." My dad says as Ana goes up the stairs to get some clothes.

"What the fuck did I do dad?" I ask.

"I told you to stop but then again you were always quick to think the worst of people. You're a smart man son but you are so stupid at the same time. I don't know how you are going to fix this." My dad says handing me the folder.

"What is this?" I ask waiting for Ana to come back down.

"Ana would not marry you till she signed this. I tried hard to avoid it and took my time but she said if she didn't sign it before the wedding she wasn't going to marry you. I knew that if for some strange reason you would divorce Ana she wouldn't take a dime from you because she's just not that kind of person." my dad says as I open the folder.

"I signed a prenup Christian. I wasn't interested in your money or anything you had. I'm still not interested in anything you have other than the person you are. I know money can't buy happiness I've learned that from Carla and Steven. My dad didn't have much and even when he did he always showed how the simple things are what make you truly happy. Like memories and spending time together. You've worked hard for what you had Christian and there's no reason for me to take it from you. It's stupid but if your dad somehow thought we could really fall in love, I thought maybe there was a chance it could happen. I just thought it would take years to do. I wanted you to get to know me and trust me on your own, I know it's silly but it's just who I am. I thought we'd be friends at first and go from there. I hate that we lied to everyone else especially to Grace but the less people who knew the better it would be." Ana tells me through her sobs as she puts her hand on my cheek.

Did she just tell me she loved me in a way without really saying it. Fuck this can't be true she can't love me not after this.

"Ana I'm so sorry. I just….I shouldn't have said what I said….I always let the insecure part of me win and…." I start to say but Ana stops me from talking.

"We keep doing this Christian. Don't apologize for thinking the worse of me. Carla and Scarlet got in your head. I get it, given your position you're use to people using you or taking advantage of you. I just thought after all this you would believe in me. You just treated me like Scarlet did in a way, but I can handle it from her but not from you Christian. You just showed me that deep down you still really thought I was just a gold digger." Ana tells me and I wipe away her tears.

"Ana I'm so fucking sorry. You have no idea how much it hurts me to know how I just treated you. There is no excuse for it but I really do regret it." I say with tears in my eyes.

"You have your reasons for thinking that way of me. Since the beginning you never trusted me. You never hid it from me but the way you were talking to me Christian. It was like we had just met again and we never got to know each other. You made me feel like you could just forget everything and get rid of me so easily. That is what really hurts Christian. Nothing changed for you, you're feeling for me are the same as the day we met. There's nothing you, stopping you now. There's a prenup which means you don't need to stay married to me Christian. You've gotten everything you wanted." Ana tells me through her sobs.

"Ana I…" I say her name.

"You should stick to calling me Anastasia, only people who care for me call me Ana. You don't have to worry Christian I won't fight you when you divorce me." Ana tells me. My chest hurts at the thought of not being married to her.

"Carrick Grey please tell me it isn't true. I heard everything but I just can't believe you would do such a thing." My mom says walking down the stairs.

"Gracie." My dad says with wide eyes.

"Grace I'm really sorry that didn't tell you everything. It seemed like the only way and I didn't want to cause Carrick problems." Ana tells my mom.

"Love bug. I understand why you did everything you did but my dear husband here is a whole different story. If I would have known all this I would have helped you out. I know that Carrick would have still paid for your school loans and Ray's surgery even if you would have said no. Am I right Carrick?" My mom asks.

"Yes, I would have. Grace love it was the best solution for our son. Look at the progress he's made and how happy he's been. He's less tense." My dad says.

"That might be so but it still wasn't right." My mom says.

"Grace it's been done. There's no going back now, don't be mad." Ana says looking at my mom.

"You've always been the peace maker love bug but this time he's not just getting a slap on the hand." My mom says.

"Mom…." I say.

"You Christian Trevalyn Grey are also in big trouble. How can you still doubt Ana after getting to know her. Your father is right as smart as you are you are also stupid. You can easily believe those awful evil women over someone who has proven herself to you time and time again. Did you know she hasn't touched any of your money?" My mom says.

"Mom I do trust Ana. I couldn't understand how someone could agree to marry a stranger without gaining something."

"Well now you can see how wrong you are." My mom says.

"I should get going…." Ana starts to say.

"You aren't going anywhere till the morning. If it's what you still want, but you can always stay here. As for the two of you." My mom says pointing to me and my dad.

"Gracie." My dad says.

"Don't you dare Gracie me. You two are leaving. It's late and we need to sleep. I suggest you go with your son and sleep at his house." My mom says.

"You don't mean that Grace." My dad says.

"Yes, I do. You just need to go." Mom says as her voice cracks a little.

"I'll grab a bag of clothes then I'll leave." My dad says looking sad.

"Mom I'm sorry for causing this." I say.

"It's not your fault son. You didn't know about this and it's not Ana's fault either. Your dad is a grown man and took advantage of the situation. Ray will hear from me tomorrow. You men are so stupid sometimes." My mom says.

"I can see that we are." I say with a weak smile. Ana walks to the kitchen and my mom looks at me.

"You need to fix this Christian. It's not going to be easy but don't give up on her. Ana did what she had to do and protected you before she even knew you. She's that one in a million, someone like her is hard to find you need to hold on to her if that's what you truly want if not then let her go and don't make this harder on her." My mom says.

"I know mom. I don't plan on letting her go. I'm the biggest idiot right now and I won't give up till I have her back home with me." I say. My dad comes back down as Ana walks back to the living room.

"Gracie you know I love you and I'm sorry." My dad says.

"I love you too Carrick but right now, you sleeping on the couch isn't enough for me. Maybe you can talk some sense to your son even though after this I don't really think that's a good idea." My mom says and I try not to laugh.

"Good night Christian and sweet dreams." Ana says walking up the stairs. Before I can reply she's gone into her room. I kiss my mom's cheek and me and my dad walk to the SUV. When we get to my home I grab two glasses and pour some scotch in them. We drink it and sit on the couch.

"I can't believe the mess I got myself into." My dad says.

"Dad I'm in a bigger mess than you are."

"That would make you my son, son." My dad says laughing.

"You're not helping right now."

"Yeah well, right now I just want to drink." My dad says and it's funny to see him acting like this.

"Dad you can't be serious."

"Son there's nothing we can do tonight. Ana is staying with your mother right now. It's actually where I should be but did I think things through. No of course not because we don't tend to think about the consequences. Something seems right and we just act on it but we never think it through." My dad says making me laugh.

"You go that right." I say.

"Son we are going to need to buy lots of flowers. Then I will get your mom her favorite meal and surprise her at work. Then I will ask her to forgive me till she finally does. You have to do a lot more though because you dug yourself in deep. Start with flowers then her favorite snack and to be honest after that I'm not too sure. You'll have to romance her all over again and really beg for forgiveness. You'll have to ask your mother and maybe Gail for advice." My dad says.

"I know that dad, she's not going to make this easy for me. I was thinking of getting her out of town for a few days." I say.

"Son she doesn't want to be under the same roof as you. What makes you think going out of town will make it any different." My dad asks.

"I don't know dad. I don't know what to do and I hate it." I say.

"What do you feel for Ana Christian?"

"I care for her dad. More than I thought I could. Did you know Ana keeps the nightmares away. When I think about her I can't help but smile, when I see her talking to another guy it pisses me off and I have the need to show them she's mine." We refill our glasses and I know my dad is a little on the drunk side.

"We've all noticed how jealous you get with Ana son. You don't hide it well." My dad says laughing.

"We need to sleep dad and figure this out in tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be sleeping here tomorrow along with Ray. Dad I don't want to lose Ana. When I was talking to her the way I did, I hated thinking that it was over between us. I felt sick to my stomach talking that way but all I could think about is that she fooled me."

"Yup." My dad says getting up and walking to one of the guest rooms.

**APOV**

I walk to the room before Christian can say anything. I change into my pajama pants and put on Christian's shirt. I'm about to lie in the bed when Grace walks in and tells me to come to her room. Grace goes to her bathroom and changes into her pajamas then lies on the bed next to me.

"Love bug I know this is really hard for you. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to my son and he really is a buffoon just like his father." Grace says making me laugh.

"I know Grace. I'm sorry for causing you and Carrick to fight." I say.

"Ana it's not your fault darling and besides this gives Carrick some time to talk to Christian." Grace says.

"This is so hard Grace. I feel like an idiot because I can understand why Christian thinks the way he does and I don't blame him for it. I really wanted him to trust me on his own. The way he acted with me really hurt Grace but like I said I can see why he had some doubts. I know it's ridiculous but part of me wanted the whole fairy tale type of thing." I say while crying.

"Ana your right Christian shouldn't have acted that way. He has to make up for it but he needs to understand he can't keep doing that. I know this is hard to believe but my son does trust you and cares for you. He's so used to jumping to the wrong conclusion even when he was younger. You know that saying shoot first ask questions later well that's Christian." Grace says.

"Grace I'm falling for Christian. Even though he cares for me I know he's not falling for me the way I am for him and it scares me. I need to get away for these few days. I'll be back Sunday evening because I have to work Monday."

"I can understand that love bug." Grace says.

"I don't want him to stay married to me out of pity Grace. Things have changed and it's getting harder for me. I know we have to stay married for appearances but…." I start to say.

"Ana don't jump to any conclusions right now. I know things have changed on Christians part as well, just go to the cabin in the morning. When you return on Sunday we'll see where things stand. I want you to be happy Annie. I also don't want you getting hurt and if ending this arrangement is what truly makes you happy then that's what we'll do." Grace says.

"The way Christian spoke to me made me realize that he could never love me Grace. That makes my heart ache."

"Oh, sweet heart things will look up." Grace says.

"Thank you Grace for always being there for me. I love you." I say.

"I love you too love bug. I'll always be here when you need me." Grace says as we both fall asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**CPOV**

It's been two weeks since I fucked up and made Ana feel like shit. I still feel like shit for acting that way. I don't blame Ana for going to the cabin to get away from me. Sawyer said she was surprised that he was there to pick her up. I showed up at the cabin about an hour after Sawyer let me know they had arrived. She of course told me to leave and didn't open the door. Luckily for me Sawyer was inside and he let me in through the back door. Ana told Sawyer that he better leave with me or she'll never speak to him again. I couldn't help but laugh.

I told her I wasn't leaving till we could clear the air. Of course, she said there was nothing to clear up then walked up stairs to where I'm guessing her room is at. I waited for her in the living room for what seemed like forever. I made us something to eat knowing she'd have to come back down at some point.

She finally does and I can see she had been crying. Her eyes are puffy I can tell she tried to hide. "I made us something to eat." I say placing a plate in front of her, she just nods and pushes the food around.

"Ana I really am sorry. I know that's not enough and you deserve to be treated so much better than the way I treated you. There's no reason for me to have acted that way. I jumped to the wrong conclusion and I shouldn't have." I tell Ana.

"Christian..." Ana says but I interrupt her.

"I need you to just hear me out. I know I don't deserve a chance to explain anything especially since I didn't give you a chance to finish explaining what you meant. Fuck Ana I don't know what I was thinking. I was thinking over what Carla had said and deep down I knew it wasn't true. I couldn't figure out why you would marry me. Ana I should have never doubted you especially after we started to get to know each other and have gotten so close. You never gave me a reason to doubt you but I was just so stubborn in thinking you had to have some kind of agenda." I say sitting closer to Ana. She tenses a little but then relaxes. I have to admit it stung a little.

"You had your reasons Christian and I understand them. We had discussed it a few times so I knew you still had your doubts but a part of me was hoping that we were getting somewhere. That we were actually getting close and trusting each other. I kept telling myself that the doubt you had was very small and it was okay because you didn't know why I would agree to something like this. I kept hoping that we were actually becoming….." Ana shakes her head and wipes away a tear. "I was hoping that you would learn to trust me. But the way you were talking to me Christian just showed me how wrong I was, that the truth is you doubt me now just as much as you doubted me when you first met me." I can see her eyes are watery.

"Baby we've come so far from where we started. We both know it and feel it. I do trust you Ana. I know it doesn't make sense but I do. I'm an idiot for acting that way and I was so wrong. I should have trusted my gut instincts Ana. You probably don't believe me but I knew deep down inside that I was wrong. It didn't seem right but I let Carla's words get to me. I let her win." I said.

"We can't change what happened Christian. I need time alone. I came to this cabin to think and clear my mind." Ana says.

"Ana don't pull away from me please. We've been doing so good. You truly make me happy and I'm sorry that all I've done is the opposite too you. I always manage to find a way to fuck things up. I want to make things right. I don't know how or where to start and that scares me. We are way past just being friends Ana. I don't know what it is that's happening between us but I like where it's headed. I want to continue this with you." I say with tears in my eyes. It's the first time that I've let my guard down completely.

"Christian…..you….this is the most honest you've ever been with me. I honestly don't know what to say. I like where we are headed also Christian but after what just happened I need time to think because I'm scared of what I'm feeling. God Christian I wish I could have started the conversation differently and we could have avoided this whole thing but then again I believe things happen as they should for a reason. Maybe it's a sign, you always told me that we would never be anything more and this just reminded me of that. I jumped in without realizing it. I can't….you obviously don't trust me. You should go Christian."

"Ana this is my way of showing you that I trust you. I can show you parts of me good, bad and in between and you don't judge me or criticize me. I can truly let my guard down with you baby because I trust that you won't take advantage of the situation. Tell me what I can do to fix this so you can come back home with me." I say wiping away her tears. I want to kiss her right now to show her that I'm telling her the truth.

"I just want the real you. I need you to be honest no matter how hard it might be, but right now I need this time to myself just like you need time as well to gather your thoughts and find out what you truly want. This is becoming real for me Christian and it's getting harder to just pretend when I'm starting to feel things for you….." Ana starts to say.

"Ana I…we…" I start to say but I can't find the right words.

"It's okay Christian, I know you don't feel the same. You've made that perfectly clear. We need to take this time to figure out where we go from here. You don't have to stay married to me now that you know you are protected with the prenup…" Ana starts to say and my chest feels tight just thinking of not having her in my life.

"Don't say that Ana, what we have is special and you know it. We will stay married. There's no reason for us to end…."

"I don't know that I can Christian. I won't pressure you, and I don't want your pity. We need to take this time to see what it is we need to do so we don't end up in this kind of situation again. I don't think I can handle it. If we are going to keep pretending then we need to do it only in public. We can't spend time alone or get to know each other like I had suggested. We should have done all this your way." Ana says wiping away the tears.

"No Ana, that's not what I want. I will give you this time, if that's what you need. You need to promise not to run from me again." I say sticking out my pinking making her laugh through a sob.

"I promise. I'm not running I just needed to get away to think straight. I didn't want to make things worse." Ana tells me intertwining our pinkies.

"When will you be coming back?"


	35. Chapter 35

**CPOV** (continuation of the talk in the cabin/it's like a rundown of what happened)

"I'll be back Sunday evening, because I start working Monday. That's actually why I wanted to surprise you that day at your office. I was so excited and you were the first person I wanted to tell. Then everything happened with Scarlet being there and…yeah I just didn't get a chance to really tell you." Ana says biting her lip.

"I'm sorry for that Ana. It should have never..."

"Christian I already told you that you had nothing to do with that. Scarlet would have done something anyway besides it's in the past. I'm fine now and you've done the right thing. Besides we have other things to worry about." Ana tells me.

"You don't have to work Ana. Actually, given the situation right now I think it's better that you don't work." I say getting upset and worried.

"Christian I want to work and before we were introduced this was my plan. To find a job, when we arrived in Seattle I started making applications." Ana tells me.

"Why would you want to work when you don't have to? You've been set for life Ana, you'll have everything you need? You need to stay safe till we know what's really going on?" I say standing up now.

"What do you mean by that Christian? How am I set for life? You know what don't answer that it's. You still think I'm all about money." Ana says walking out of the living room and into what I think is the restroom.

I always have to say the wrong things. I can't think around Ana. I wait outside the restroom door till she comes out and when she opens the door I can see she was crying.

"Ana I didn't mean it the way it sounded. We don't know what Scarlet is planning and I wouldn't' t want her getting a chance to get near you. As for the other stupid thing I said I meant that I want to take care of you Ana. I don't want you to have to worry about a thing. I know how bad it sounded, I really trust you and I will tear the prenup just to prove to you that I do trust you completely. You don't have to work you can stay home our home because I want to take care of you." I say pulling Ana closer to me.

"I don't want you to do that Christian. I appreciate you wanting to take care of me but I have to work for me. I got hired at a publishing house which is what I went to school for. For the time being I think I should go to my dad's when I get back. We can discuss things later. I'm still overwhelmed after our last conversation and I think you are too especially when you tend to say the wrong things when you mean something else. Christian we need to get our thoughts together and like I said before what I'm feeling for you scares me and I don't know where to go from here." Ana says.

"I'm scared too Ana. I've been having feelings I've never had before. I don't know how to deal with them, but you're right we need to gather our thoughts and feelings, just don't shut me out completely." I tell her wiping the tears from my eyes. She gives me a weak smile.

"Will you tell me about your new job?" I ask.

"Do you really want to know?" Ana asks confused.

"I do want to know. The way you try to learn things about me and how you ask me about my days. Ana I want to know about this. It's important to you so it makes it important to me, and before you ask yes there's that part of me that needs to look into the company. It's something I have to do as a precaution. Yes, Sawyer will be with you. I mean not in the office but he will need to be in the building with you…." I start to say and Ana giggles and I love that sound.

"It seems that you are rambling on Mr. Grey, but thank you Christian for telling me about looking into this company I will be working with, I understand. I will be working at SIP when they hired me I wasn't aware that the company was going to be sold but from what Elizabeth told me, she's the head of HR and she's the one who gave me the job. She said that the changes won't change anything and this owner had nothing to do with the hiring. We should be meeting who he is by the end of this week. They don't know who he is and on Friday he's holding a meeting with everyone to introduce himself. He has agreed to keep everyone who is working and he will be doing his own evaluations especially on those employees that seem to not be doing their jobs to see who'll he keep or who he'll let go. Since I'm new there I was going to be on probation anyway." Ana tells me.

"That's usually done when someone takes over. It was part of the agreement and as for the new owner wanting to keep it quiet it's normal. I do it on most of my deals till the final contract is signed then I introduce myself so there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure this person knows what he's doing and will bring SIP out of the slump it's in."

"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want to lose a job I just got because the company went bankrupt." Ana says as we laugh.

"What will you be doing?"

"I will be assistant editor to a Mr. Hyde, Jack. I know you need to know that too. I'm excited and can't wait to start." Ana says.

"I'm happy for you. I really am Ana." I tell her kissing her on her cheek. I can see her close her eyes enjoying the contact. I couldn't help myself and ended up kissing her softly. Hoping she can feel what I can't say in this kiss. She moans causing me to pull her closer to me. I can sense she realizes what we're doing and pulls away.

I know I had to leave so I can figure out where we go from here. When I arrived home that day I walked into my parent's house. I could hear my mom getting mad at both my dad and Ray and to top it off Elena had joined the conversation. It was a bit funny but I also felt bad for them. I could hear my mother telling Ray he should be ashamed of himself for going along with this. I hear her call him a knuckle head like my dad. Ray really didn't have much to say other than he agrees with my dad.

I think about how strong my dad's and Ray's friendship really is strong because Ray could have said that it was all my dad's doing and that he was against it from the beginning but instead he sticks by my dad. Elena says she's surprised that they would to that to Ana and even though it makes since how they would see it was good idea that there was a better way of approaching this thing instead of forcing me and Ana together. They didn't give us much of a choice then to make us lie to the family that they should know better. I decide to make my presence known and my mom gives me a soft smile and I kiss her on the top of her head then I great Elena, Ray and my dad.

I tell my mom that it actually was the best thing to happen to me even if I couldn't see it at the beginning so she shouldn't give them too much of a hard time. My mom gives me stern look and I shrug my shoulders. Elena asks about Ana and I explain to them what happened and my mom and Ray tell me it's a good thing and just be patient. Elena tells me that Ana will be staying with her since Ray will be joining my dad till Ana and I can fix this mess. I tell them it will be fine and that they can't punish my dad and Ray for this when they had good intentions. My mom tells me that even if that is the case they still went about it the wrong way especially when it came to Ana.

Elena and my mom tell me that I should text Ana once in a while just to let her know she's on my mind but not to overdo it. We talk a while more and my mom tells me which flower Ana's favorite is. That if I already sent her flowers that would be enough but to do little things like ask her to lunch when she comes back and things like that. I went to dinner with Elliot that night and we had fun and he said he can't believe how relaxed I am and that it's fun to have brother time.

I remember on Sunday Kate let me have it. Even though she doesn't know everything that's going on she never questioned me. Kate just told me I better make things right with her best friend because I gave Ana a spark in her eyes that she had never seen before and that she knows I make Ana happy. I asked Kate why she didn't question me on what happened and she said Ana would tell her when she was ready to talk about it. If I wanted to I would tell her what happened. I told Kate I really appreciate that and I promised that I would make things right because Ana is very special to me and that I fucked up and regret it. Kate gave me a smile and said that was all the reassurance she needed.

**APOV**

These past two weeks have been great and horrible at the same time. I've missed Christian more than I actually thought possible. It's been nice to see him surprise me at work. We had lunch together a couple of times. We've talked on the phone and it's like we're dating which is funny since we're married. I had started working at SIP and it's been fun. Mr. Hyde has given me a ton of work which is good it seems he's the best editor they have and I'm glad I get to work with him. On Friday we met the new owner who happened to be Johnathon or Mr. Baxter actually when we are in the office. He was as surprised as I was when we were introduced to each other. The meeting was short and to the point. He explained what was expected of us and the small policy changes he's made along with a few new rules as well.

Today Christian is picking me at six for dinner. I told him we can go to Escala or the Mansion he told me that he wants to take me out to eat. Kate is helping me get ready, I've been staying with Elena who finally let my dad come home last week. It was cute to see them together again. I know Grace also told Carrick he could come home and warned him never to do anything like that again. I asked Grace and Elena if they thought it was a bit much but they told me that it was not since they are grown men and they should have known better. Elena told me I should just worry about me and Christian and to leave those two old goats to them which made me laugh.

"You're all set." Kate tells me as she finishes curling my hair.

"Thank you Kate."

"For what babe. You know I love to do make overs on you." Kate tells me winking at me.

"Not just for that but for being not only a best friend but a sister to me. You know for not asking me what's going on and just being there when I needed you. I promise I'll tell you when we have a girls night." I say hugging her.

"You're going to make me cry Ana. You know I love you and you've always done the same for me." Kate tells me.

"I always pick the wrong moments to get sentimental. That's why I don't like makeup." I say making us laugh.

"I just want you to be happy, please fix things with Mr. Hottie so we can go out and celebrate." Kate says winking at me.

"That's why we're having dinner. Things have been going well and it's been long enough. I've missed him like crazy Kate."

"He's missed you just as much if not more. Elliot has told me he's never seen Christian like that before." Kate says with a huge smile which makes me feel so special.

"Ana dear, Christian is here." Elena says walking in the room.

"Thank you Elena."

"Oh, my you look sexy. I don't think you'll be coming back here tonight." Elena says laughing.

"Elena!" I say giggling and blushing.

"She's just being honest Mrs. Hottie." Kate says laughing.

"You two have no shame." I know Christian can sense me because he turns around to look at me with a huge smile.

"Baby girl you look beautiful." My dad tells me.

"Hi." Christian tells me.

"Hi." I say.

"You can close your mouth now Christian." Kate says making us laugh. Christian sticks his tongue out at Kate making her laugh harder.

"I can see you've picked up some of Ana's moves." Kate says.

"Bye Kate." Christian says as we say bye to my dad and Elena.

"Hi Taylor." I say getting into the SUV.

"Mrs. Grey." Taylor says. We get into the SUV and Taylor starts to drive.

"You look beautiful and sexy Ana. Part of me just wants to take you to the house instead of dinner." Christian tells me kissing me.

We pull apart trying to catch our breath. I smile up at him and blush. We start talking about our days and work. Taylor lets us know we have arrived at the Mile-High Club. Taylor opens the door for us and when we are about to walk into the building we hear someone call out to Christian. I recognize the voice. Christian looks at me then turns to Taylor giving him a nod. I turn and see Sawyer stopping Scarlet from getting close to us, I thought it was just Taylor tonight.

"Christian you can't keep ignoring me! You're making a big mistake." Scarlet yells. Sawyer and Taylor tell Scarlet she needs to leave or they will escort her away.

"I'm not ignoring you Scarlet. I told you to stay away from me and my wife! We no longer have any reason to talk now if you'll excuse us." Christian says holding my hand the entire time. Scarlet is boiling mad. I can see Sawyer grab her by the arm and she tells him to let her go and she'll leave on her own.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I be. I have you by my side that's all I need." Christian says kissing me softly as the hostess tells us our table is ready.

"Christian." I say with a smile.

"I really am okay better than okay. Now when I see Scarlet I see a desperate woman but you know what we are not talking about her." Christian tells me pulling out my chair. The waiter comes and takes our drink orders.

"You know these last two weeks have been awful but then the times we've spent together or talked have been great. I look forward to hearing from you and I've missed you." I say.

"It's been the same for me. I've missed you so much Ana. I know this might sound wrong but I didn't think I could miss you so much." Christian tells me grabbing my hands.

"It doesn't sound wrong. Well not to me since I was just as surprised to realize just how much I missed you." I say.

"Now I know how you feel when I say the wrong thing." Christian says looking at me.

"Christian I'm sorry it's just it was like a realization…." I start to say.

"It really was a realization about how much stronger our feelings are for each other. Ana I couldn't stop thinking of you. When I thought that maybe this was it for us my chest would hurt. I've never felt this way before." Christian says as the waiter comes to get our orders.

"I'm scared of what I'm feeling Christian. I know we didn't want to complicate things but I thinks it's too late for that."

"I think things have been complicated since the day we met." Christian says making me laugh.

"You made things complicated since the day we met." I say with a smile making him laugh.

"That's why you liked me so much even if you didn't know it then but you did." Christian says.

"Ha that's funny." I say laughing.

"Ana?" Christian says my name looking serious.

"Hmm."

"It's not like your smart mouth made it easy for me to like you either." Christian says laughing.

"You sir are not very nice." I say.

"Neither are you madam." Christian says as we both laugh as the waiter comes with our food.

"This tastes good, you want some?" Ana asks sticking her fork with food at me.

"Why do you always want to feed me?" I say laughing and eating the food she gave me.

"I saw it in a show and thought I'd try it when I found a special someone." I say laughing and shrugging my shoulders.

"Ana." Christian says my name again and I look at him suspiciously.

"Yes?" I say expecting him to say something like before.

"I don't want to pretend anymore. I want us to make this a real marriage. My feelings for you are getting stronger and I'm scared shitless but I want to do this right with you." Christian says and I can feel my eyes get watery at how happy he's just made me.

"Christian I….I don't' want to pretend either. I'm falling for you Christian and it scares me but I'm willing to go down this path with you if you're sure." I say as he is now next to me wiping away the tears.

"I want this baby." Christian says cupping my face and kissing me.

"You've just made me the happiest person in the world." I say giggling making him chuckle.

"Does this mean you're coming home with me?" Christian asks.

"Yes, if you'll still have me." I say with a smirk.

"Oh, I'll have you alright." Christian says winking at me.

We finish eating our dinner then head home. I'm about to take of my shoes when we enter but Christian tells me to leave them on. I hesitate but then he kisses me and carries me up the stairs making me laugh. We go to his bedroom and he gently sets me on the bed. Christian tells me to turn around and I do. I can feel his fingers slowly caress my shoulder then he slowly slips my dress off while telling me how beautiful I am. Christian tells me to unbutton his shirt slowly. I look up at him and he tells me he trusts me and would like to try this. I nod and slowly start unbuttoning his shirt. I get to the last button and I slide it off without touching him. I kiss him slowly and seductively making him relax again. I trail kisses down his neck then go back to his lips. We intertwine our hands and lay back down on the bed. We make sweet, passionate love and it's amazing.

Christian tells me he's not ready for me to touch his chest or back but would like for us try little things like me taking off his shirt and go from there. When I ask him I'll only try when he's ready and if he really wants to because I don't want him to feel pressured. Christian tells me that it's one of the reasons he's willing to do this because I'm not pushing him to do it. He's been able to stand it when our bodies touch he doesn't feel pain. I smile at him and kiss him on the lips and tell him I appreciate that and that I will work on keeping my shoes on when I walk into the house. He tells me he just wants me to feel at home and comfortable without ever thinking about my past. I nod in understanding and we end up falling asleep. I can't help but smile at how happy I feel right now.


	36. Chapter 36

**APOV**

I wake up the next morning and get out of bed. I grab Christian's shirt and put it on, and then I grab clean underwear and sneak out of the room before Christian wakes up. I make breakfast and take it back up to the room. I notice Christian is still asleep so I set the tray on the night stand and kiss him gently on the lips but he doesn't wake up. I grab the tips of my hair and tickle his nose with it making him hit his nose. I can't help but giggle. I do it again but this time on his ear and he groans swatting my hair away like it's a bug. I'm about to do it again when he gently grabs my arm and pulls me on top of him.

"You Mrs. Grey are in trouble." Christian says tickling me.

I wiggle trying to get out of his hold but he just hugs me tighter. We look at each other and I tell him I made breakfast which makes him smile.

"Breakfast in bed?" Christian says like a little kid who's excited.

"Just like you wanted." I say handing him his plate while smiling. We eat our breakfast and make plans to go on his yacht called the Grace. He even suggests we should invite Elliot, Kate, Ethan and Mia. I put our empty plates on the tray and take them back to the kitchen while Christian calls Elliot and Ethan. Everyone agreed to meet at the marina and after a long shower and finally getting dressed we arrive and see that everyone is waiting for us.

"It's about time lil bro." Elliot says.

"I got a little distracted." Christian says kissing me making me blush.

"You little vixen." Kate tells me as she hugs me making me blush.

"Wow Ana I didn't think my brother could act normal but whatever magic you have it's doing something to him. As much as it makes me happy to see it, it's also kind of weird to see. Don't get me wrong it's a good thing but we're used to seeing him so stiff and CEO mode." Mia says laughing.

"I'm sure she's been seeing him stiff lately….." Kate starts to say.

"Oh my God Kate shut up." I say punching her arm.

"Mia trust me it's not magic that our Ana is doing on….." Ethan says putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay that's enough talk about my sexy vixen. I mean wife." Christian says winking at me making everyone laugh.

"You are as awful as they are." I say walking away from them.

"Ana where are you going?" Christian says laughing.

"I don't know I'm following Taylor and Sawyer." I say as Christian catches up to me a long with everyone else. When we get on the Grace Christian gives us a tour. Then we settle in by sitting on the chairs and grab a few drinks. We joke around and talk for a while. It's nice to see how carefree and relaxed Christian is. I've caught Mia and Elliot looking at Christian a few times with such happiness they've even take pictures together for Grace and Carrick to see. We've all been taking silly pictures, it's getting darker now and Mia asks if we could all just stay on the boat and head back in the morning. Christian of course says yes.

"The sky looks so beautiful." I say as we lay side by side on the deck looking up at the stars.

"I've never really paid attention to them before. When I would come out here it was just to clear my mind or get away from everything for a while." Christian tells me.

"See now you have something else to do out here." I say with a smile and turn my head to look at Christian who is already looking at me.

"We'll be heading to bed now." Elliot says carrying Kate who is giggling.

"Goodnight." We all say. Ethan and Mia go towards the front of the yacht whispering which makes me smile. Christian and I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know is Kate is looking at me with a huge grin. I sit up and stretch and look around to see Christian is barely waking up as well.

"It's about time sleepy heads. I can't believe you stayed out here all night." Ethan says with a smile.

"Will you all stop looking at us like we are on display or something." Christian says with smirk. We get up and while the guys get ready to sail back us girls start packing everything. We talk about having a sleep over tonight. I tell them I'll check with Christian first which makes them laugh. Kate says she actually already checked with Elliot which makes me laugh because Kate always just makes plans and doesn't check with anyone unless it's me but we've always told each other what plans we had. I walk to where the guys are and I notice Ethan is by himself. I walk towards him while he steers the boat.

"Ay Captain." I say giggling.

"Ahoy mate." Ethan says laughing.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Probably not, but hey this how great adventures start right." Ethan says.

"They sure do."

"It's good to see you so happy Ana. It's like you're glowing."

"I'm not the only one who's really happy. You seem really taken by Mia." I say with a smile.

"Mia is so different Ana. I can't stop thinking about her and I love spending time with her except when she's shopping that's one thing I will never like." Ethan says making a funny face.

"Don't remind me, shopping is something I wish I could avoid." I say laughing.

"Christian's talking to Elliot over there. I know that's who you were looking for. You having a special someone and all." Ethan says with a fake pout.

"Ethan you'll always have a special place in my life just like Kate, you know that." I say putting my head on his shoulder.

"As you will always have a special place in our lives, no matter what is thrown our way. You're my favorite little sister just don't tell Kate she'll kill me." Ethan tells me while laughing.

"That's only because I'm not blood and I didn't annoy you when you were younger." I tell Ethan as we both laugh.

"Our lives are changing for the better and we are all experiencing it together. It makes it even more special." Ethan says kissing the top of my head. We talk a little more and laugh about when we were in college and how all of us would argue like real siblings. I remember they always made me feel like part of the family, even Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh would make me feel like one of their own. I remember my dad would do the same when Ethan and Kate would come over with me to visit him. He would treat us like all three of us were his kid and we acted like it too but of course he'd always defend Ethan. With Mia and Elliot, it was a bit different because at that time I was still recovering and even though we got along it just wasn't the same. I didn't completely open up to them like I have now. Kate and Mia join us and we tell some of our stories when we were younger.

**CPOV**

I'm talking to Elliot about how great things have been going when I notice Ana is now where Ethan is at. I can't help but look at them noticing how they interact. I see her put her head on his shoulders and I feel jealous. I know he's like brother to her but it still bothers me, then he kisses the top of her head making me tighten my fists.

"Relax Christian you don't have to worry about Ethan he's nothing like Jose. From what Ethan has told me he sees Ana as a sister just like Kate and nothing more. Well actually he did say he always thought she was beautiful but then again so do I but before you get all mad relax it's not in a way you think." Elliot say laughing because he's having fun messing with me.

"Fucker just because you're my brother…." I say with a smirk.

"It's good to see you like this Christian. Acting your age and being so carefree and laughing. I mean you've laughed before and smiled but it was like a motion, like you didn't mean it. Now it's like you laugh and smile because you're happy." Elliot says happy and sad at the same time.

"Elliot I know I haven't been the best brother or person for that matter, but I love you. All of you and I'm sorry I didn't show it. I enjoyed the few times we would spend together. I was just too stubborn to show it. Part of me couldn't understand why you would try so hard with me but now I know it's because you loved and you didn't expect anything of me. I was blinded Elliot, I'm sorry and you have no idea how stupid I feel for believing Scarlet and all her bullshit for so long."

"Christian of course I love you and I tried hard because I wanted you to know that we're family and no matter what you won't get rid of us. Don't be sorry for what that snake did, we are making up for it now and we will be having more brother time. I should be sorry because I should have known what Scarlet was doing to you. I should have put a stop to it or….." Elliot starts to say.

"Elliot it's not your fault or anyone's fault but Scarlet's, beside the way I was back then if you would have said anything I would have taken it against you at that time. Like you said we're making up for it now." I say squeezing his shoulder.

"Did you know you didn't have a nightmare last night?" Elliot asks.

"I haven't had them since Ana and I started sharing a bed." I say with a smile.

"I was expecting you to have one and when I couldn't hear anything I went to go check but you weren't in your room. Don't worry I knocked first, but then I came up here and saw that you were sleeping like a baby. It was good to see you so peaceful. I had to take a picture." Elliot says showing me the picture on his phone.

"You have to send me that picture."

"I already did it's in your e-mail. Wait what do you mean since you and Ana started sharing a bed are you telling me this is recent? I would have thought that…." Elliot starts to say.

"Elliot we talked about it. I was scared about my nightmares and hurting her. Even though we were working on it, there was still some hesitation on my part but finally we just went for it and it's the best thing we could have done."

"Better than…..you know." Elliot says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Elliot!" I say punching his arm.

"I'm kidding." Elliot says. We arrive at the marina and head back to my parent's house for brunch. Ana goes to hug Ray as soon as we arrive, then hugs my parents. I see her go to Elena and give her a tight hug. I can tell Elena wasn't expecting it and she gets emotional but tries hard to hide it. Ana has hugged Elena before but this time she held her a while longer. We all sit outside since it's a nice morning. I pull Ana closer to me and she kisses me then she feeds me some of her sausage croissant. We continue being affectionate with each other and I can see how my mom wipes a tear away. My dad and Ray look a little emotional as well but they hide it better. They all notice me looking at them confused and Elena starts laughing saying that it's the old age which makes everyone else laugh.

"Babe Kate wants us girls to stay at her apartment tonight. I told her I'd ask you in case you had plans or something." Ana says.

"It's fine with me. I wasn't planning on doing anything. It will give us guys to have some guy time. You guys want to come over to the mansion tonight?" I ask Ethan and Elliot.

"We're in." Elliot says as Ethan nods.

"We should have a barbeque." Mia says out of nowhere making us laugh.

"Sweetie we are eating right now how can you be thinking of food?" My mom asks as Mia shrugs her shoulders.

"A barbeque sounds good actually." Ray says as my dad nods in agreement.

"We can do it at the inside pool." I say without thinking. We talk some more then Elena and my mom go to the store to grab a few things, while my dad and Ray go clean the grill and start getting somethings ready. The rest of us go home to shower and change. I'm glad because I want to make love to Ana, it's like I can't get enough of her. We get to the house and Ana is about to take of her shoes when I clear my throat making her look up at me. I pick her up again and then set her down on the couch.

"Are you going to carry me in every time?" Ana asks with a smile.

"If that's what it takes then yes."

"Christian…." Ana starts to say when I kiss her till I'm hovering over her.

Ana's phone rings causing us to pull apart. She tells me to ignore it but then it keeps ringing. Ana grabs her bag the pulls her phone out and rolls her eyes when she sees who it is.

"It's Jose, he hasn't called in a while. I thought maybe he got the hint." Ana says putting the phone on the center table and pulling me to her. The phone starts ringing again and I decide to answer it.

"Hello." I say in a firm voice.

"Can I speak to Ana?" Jose asks.

"She's busy at the moment. Can I help you with something?" I ask trying to stay calm. I can see Ana smile.

"I would rather speak to her. Why are you answering her phone anyway?" Jose asks annoyed.

"I'm her husband. I can answer her phone and she can answer mine but that's none of your business. Since there's nothing I can help you with I'll be hanging up now." I say as Ana starts kissing my jaw line and neck.

"Actually, Christian can you tell Ana to call me. I would like to meet her for lunch." Jose says.

"Lunch tomorrow should be fine but I'll have to check with Ana. I'll have her call you when she gets a chance to confirm it with you." I say as Ana stops kissing me and looks at me confused as I hang up. I grab her and kiss her hard causing her to moan.

"Christian what was that about?" Ana asks pulling away from me.

"If you're free from lunch you and I will be eating with Jose. You know to clear that up once and for all." I say pulling her back to me.

"Oh really, what exactly are we clearing up?" Ana asks.

"That you are mine." I say feeling jealous as I think back to that night at the club.

"Like I'm your property basically Mr. Grey."

"No, you are my wife. Which makes you my woman and no one else's." I say kissing her roughly and taking off her clothes.

"Hmmm." Ana says. I undress myself and I enter Ana roughly making her moan and she grips my forearms tightly. I look down at her making sure she's okay. I pull back then slam into her again.

"You are mine Ana and only mine." I say looking into her eyes and kissing her. I can feel her tighten around me and it makes me move faster. "Tell me you are mine Anastasia."

"I'm yours Christian. Only yours." Ana says looking me in my eyes as she comes making me come right after her. Fuck that was great. I grab the blanket that is on the couch and cover us as I lay behind Ana.

"Baby did I hurt you?" I ask realizing how rough I was.

"No, it was hot actually. You are being possessive over me." Ana says blushing.

"I'm not sure what came over me but I didn't want to hurt you…" I start to say.

"Christian you didn't hurt me, it was great." Ana tell me as she yawns. Fuck I just realized we didn't use a condom like that one time. Even though she told me to trust her and I do but I need to find out if she's on birth control. I remember when Dr. Moretti had asked if Ana could be pregnant she was sure she wasn't and I need to know why. I look at Ana sleep. I caress her cheek while thinking of how she's changed my life in such little time. I let her sleep while I go and shower. I was going to leave her on the couch but there's no way I'm risking any of the security walking in and seeing her wrapped in a blanket so I carry her to the room and lay her in bed.

When I'm done with my shower, I wrap the towel around my waist and go to wake Ana up by kissing her gently. All she does is turn away from me and mumbles. I kiss her again and gently rub her nipples and she react by pushing my hand away. I laugh and continue caressing her breasts then move down her stomach. That's when I notice the very small scar. I guess that's the stab wound. Ana stirs a little bit and opens her eyes looking at me. I smile at her then kiss her on the lips.

"It's time for you to get ready baby so we can go to back to my parent's." I say.

"I think you I should take care of your problem." Ana says grabbing my cock and rubbing it.

"Ana you need to stop, before things get out of hand." I say grabbing her hand.

"Do you really want me to stop cause your body says otherwise." Ana says as she keeps rubbing my even though I'm holding her hand.

"Fuck Ana! You really need to stop because I don't think I can control myself much longer."

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself. Maybe I want things to get out of hand." Ana says licking my ear lobe making me moan. Ana straddles me and slowly slides herself on my dick making me moan out her name. Fuck this feels so good. Ana moves very slow yet hard at the same time. My toes curl up at how I feel like I'm about to come and I can't believe how fast she makes me want to explode each time. Ana moans out my name as she comes and I follow right after. Ana puts her forehead on mine and smiles.

"We're going to be late because of you." Ana says getting off of me.

"Because of me?" I ask.

"Yup, you should learn how to control yourself." Ana says laughing.

"Funny Mrs. Grey, you are in trouble for that comment." I say reaching her and slapping her ass.

"Mr. Grey don't start something you can't finish because we need to be somewhere right now." Ana says sticking her tongue out at me.

"Look at you being all seductive and sexy." I say pulling her to me.

"You bring it out in me." Ana says giggling.

We finally get ready after some shower sex. Once we are ready we head over to my parent's house and luckily Elliot and Kate just arrived as well.


	37. Chapter 37

**APOV**

The barbeque went great, it was so fun watching my dad and Elena act so young and Grace and Carrick being so loving towards each other after so many years. Everyone got in the pool and after arguing with Christian about my bikini we joined them. It was funny to see his eyes almost pop out of his then he told me I need to put some clothes on because my body was for his eyes only.

"Christian we're all family here. It's not like we are out where there's strange men besides this is all Mia had. It's actually the one that had most coverage." I said laughing.

"You can always use a shirt on top. It's not like there's rules for getting in the pool here." Christian responded.

"I am not going to wear a t-shirt. You are being ridiculous Christian."

"I'm not being ridiculous. Here you can use my shirt." Christian says handing me his undershirt.

"Tell you what, you wear your t-shirt because I'm going swimming." I say handing him his shirt back.

"Ana."

"Christian." I say back making him laugh.

"Please." Christian says with a pout.

"Did Kate teach you that look, because she uses it when she wants me to cave." I say giving him a stern look and he pouts even more.

"Fine." I say as putting on his shirt and walking away. When we get to where everyone is at I'm about to sit on the lawn chair when Christian grabs me and jumps into the pool. I splash water at him and he smiles at me.

"Did that cool you off a bit?" Christian asks while laughing along with everyone else.

"You..." I say splashing more water at him. Before I can splash him some more he is holding me to him and kisses me.

"Take off the shirt baby it's all wet." Christian says with a smile as Ethan tells us to behave. Elliot helps me out of the pool. I take of the soaked shirt and Christian is just smirking at me. I can see Kate is laughing really hard.

"Told you it would work." Kate yells to Christian.

"Thanks. I didn't think it would." Christian yells back as I am now standing next to Kate.

"So, you did teach him your pout. You're supposed to be my friend." I say pushing her in the pool and laughing.

"Anastasia Steele Grey, I can't believe you just did that." Kate says laughing. After we swim for a while eat before leaving. The guys decided to stay at Escala since its closer to Kate and Mia's apartment. I told Christian he should give Sawyer the night off since we aren't going anywhere and there's no need for him to be stuck with us girls. It took a while but he finally agreed after I had to pinky promise that I wouldn't leave the apartment unless I told him.

I know he's getting nervous because Ischiro and his brother are coming in the middle of the week to make the big announcement of the deal which is going to be big news. By them joining forces it opens up big opportunities and since it's officially Christian's first real business deal it will be making headlines or so they are expecting it be. Thankfully after Theo, Christian's grandfather announced his retirement, things didn't get out of hand with the paparazzi. It was just a few of them who have tried getting pictures of me and Christian but it died down quick since it was being reported that Christian was just another rich kid who got the company handed to him. Surprisingly he wasn't upset about it he said eventually they would all see how wrong they are.

The girl's night was so much fun. Mia ended up going to bed even though we know she was talking to Ethan because he had called her but she ignored it. When it was just me and Kate we went to her room and I told her what made me end up in the hospital and the fight with Christian about that made me go to the cabin and she was upset but at the end she was happy we worked through it. Kate knows I had a rough childhood when I lived with Carla but she doesn't know all the details. I just could never bring myself to tell her about all that and she understood and that's why we have such a great friendship. We ended falling asleep after talking some more about Christian and Elliot. There's a knock on the office door and Johnathon peaks his head in.

"Hello beautif...ouch." Johnathon says and I look at him confused.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a thorn on my side. I was coming to say a quick hello before I left. I ran into a jackass and thought I'd bring him to you." Johnathon says with a smile as he walks into my office followed by Christian.

"Very professional moron." Christian says walking to me.

"This coming from you. Who uses the word moron now a days?" Johnathon says laughing.

"Don't you have a flight to catch?" Christian asks with a smirk.

"I do, and don't take too much of my employees time. They have work to do." Johnathon says winking at me. We say goodbye to him and he tells us he'll be joining us on Thursday for the announcement and the dinner that we are having since Christian invited him.

"You ready for lunch?" Christian asks kissing me on the cheek.

"This will be fun." I say with wide eyes making him laugh.

We walk out of the building and go to the restaurant that Jose agreed to meet us in or more like meet me. I did tell him we would be there when I talked to him but he ignored me and said he couldn't wait to spend time with me. I of course told him it was just lunch nothing more, and part of me has a bad feeling about this but then I'm hoping I'm wrong.

"Are you alright?" Christian asks looking at me concerned.

"Just can't shake of this feeling I have."

"We don't have to do this." Christian tells me.

"Let's get this over with besides I have you with me. There's also Taylor and Sawyer." I say with a smile.

"They will be sitting at the table next to us Ana. I trust your instincts so let's just hope nothing goes wrong." Christian tells me.

"I think it's just because of how things went the last time I saw Jose. I don't want to cause another scene." I say kissing Christian.

"Ana." Jose says in an upset tone.

"Jose, you know my husband Christian."

"Jose." Christian says.

"Christian." Jose says.

The hostess lets us know our table is ready. We take our seats towards the back where there's more privacy. Jose tells the hostess he's waiting for another person.

"How have you been Jose?" I ask.

"Really good actually. I have an exhibit next Friday which is really exciting. It's the big break I needed." Jose says.

"That's great Jose congratulations." I say.

"Who else is going to be joining us?" Christian asks.

"It's a girl I met not too long ago. She's been a good friend. We're both helping each other out. I asked her to join us. When I mentioned your name, she said she knew you." Jose says rather cocky and I can see Taylor look our way. Christian looks passive but I can see he is clenching his jaw.

"Is she an old friend of Christian's?" I ask curious making Christian look at me.

"You could say that." Jose says.

"What's her name?" Christian asks.

"I think it would be better if you see for yourself." Jose says.

"Jose I wish you would have told me that someone else was joining us." I say.

"I didn't think it'd be a problem. Does it really matter that I have a friend joining us or that she knows Christian?" Jose asks.

"Jose we didn't come here to play games..." I start to say when Jose interrupts me.

"I'm not playing games Ana. I don't see what the problem is if I asked a friend to join us." Jose says as he looks behind us.

"Don't interrupt my wife again Jose. It seems to me like you want to cause problems between us but let me assure you it's not going to happen. Ana knows about my past and there are no secrets between us." Christian says very confident as he kisses me.

"I doubt that, but if you are so sure then I'm happy for you. I know Ana deserves better." Jose says.

"We'll be leaving now since it's obvious you aren't happy for me and Christian. I don't want you to contact me again. We are no longer friends Jose, I don't know what your problem is but this ends now." I say standing up as Leila approaches the table.

"You can't be leaving so soon. I have some pictures you need to see." Leila says looking at Christian.

"Are you still sure that there's no secrets Christian? Can you guarantee that there won't be any problems for you and Ana after Leila shows her these pictures?" Jose asks very cocky and Christian looks very confident not fazed at all.

"I'm more than sure Jose, enough to stay and hear this non sense just to see the two of you make fools of yourselves. That is if my wife chooses to stay." Christian says looking at Jose in the eyes making him cower away.

"You are letting some little skank make the decisions what happen to you..." Leila starts to say.

"Don't you ever disrespect my wife that way again. I am not going to sit here and listen to you insult her. You are no one to speak to her that way do I make myself clear." Christian says in a very angry voice making Leila shrink in her seat.

"Ye..ye...yes sir." Leila says not looking at him.

"I knew you wouldn't stay. You'd find any excuse to leave but don't worry Ana I'll make sure you get the pictures so you can see that your so-called husband is cheating on you." Jose says as Christian reaches over the table and grabs Jose by the collar.

"I am not cheating on Ana you piece of shit." Christian says as Sawyer and Taylor are at the table with us.

"I know Christian isn't cheating on me Jose. You're wasting your time. I don't need to see anything because I trust Christian." I say looking at Leila.

"Have you forgotten when you walked in on us sweet little Anastasia. Was he not cheating on you then? What makes you think he hasn't done it again? You can't possibly satisfy him, you can't handle what he needs. You've seen for yourself, are you sure he hasn't been doing it at all? " Leila says putting the pictures on the table and before Christian can say anything I beat him to it.

"Not that I need to explain anything to you but that was a whole different situation back then. You don't know what you're talking about because if I remember correctly he kicked you out." I say as confident as I can because even though it did hurt at the time, Christian and I were at a different place back then so that doesn't matter and it's been forgotten.

"What is your problem Leila. What do you think you are going to gain by doing this? I can have you escorted out right now." Christian says nodding at Sawyer.

"Are you afraid of what else I have to say? The pictures don't lie. I was there when you met with Scarlet and that other woman." Leila says as Sawyer grabs her by the arm to escort her out.

"I'm not afraid of anything Leila because nothing happened. If Ana wants to look at those pictures then I won't stop her." Christian says very confidently.

"It's fine Christian. Let her stay and make a fool of herself like you said. There's nothing they can say or do to break us." I say kissing Christian for reassurance.

"You should really take a look at them Ana. You need to open your eyes." Jose says taking the pictures out of the envelope.

"I don't need to see anything Jose. I trust my husband completely and like he said you aren't going to cause problems between us." I say as I grab Christian's hand who is smiling at me.

Jose throws the pictures on the table and Christian picks one up then looks at it confused then he hands it to me. I look at the date which is the day that Christian met with Scarlet and Carla. I look at the picture and its Christian holding Scarlet's hand. She is smiling, it's like she's turned on. I grab another on and Scarlet is really close to Christian's face. I think she is whispering something to him and I feel my eyes get watery. It doesn't make sense to me. I grab some more, in one of them it looks like Christian and he's standing naked in front of a smiling Scarlet. I study the picture really closely and then I grab the others from the table and look at them carefully. The pictures all have the same date but they have different positions, on the desk on the couch.

I look up at Christian who is studying me. I look at the picture more closely and then look up at Jose who is smiling while Leila looks over confident of what my reaction will be.

"Baby that's not me. The first two pictures are but it's not..." Christian starts to say and I hold my hand up to stop him from talking. Taylor is by my side looking at the pictures as well. I hand them to him just keeping one, while Sawyer is still by Leila's side. Christian keeps watching me and I know he's worried not because of the pictures but of what I might be thinking.

"You don't look so sure now Christian. It seems Ana now knows the truth and you lose." Jose says looking smug.

"You see little Ana you are not enough for Christian. Not like I am. He would have come back to me eventually but now it might be sooner than I thought. I'm sure you aren't going to stay married to him after this." Leila says.

"Ana look at me. It's really not what they are making it out to be its not…." Christian starts to say.

"Not you." I say as I start to laugh.


	38. Chapter 38

**APOV**

Leila and Jose look at each other confused. Christian doesn't seem lost at the fact that I'm laughing, I can see Taylor smirking.

"It's not you. I know the first two pictures are you since I can see your face in them but looking at it all I can see it was a way for them to make me think it was you in the rest of the pictures." I say cupping Christian's face still laughing as he looks relieved now.

"I thought maybe you bought into their trap especially since you didn't let me talk." Christian tells me.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to study the picture more and there was no reason for you to explain in the first place. You never once looked worried or scared Christian which made me see that all this was just a trap. I trust you and I wouldn't have looked at the pictures. Then you handed me the first one and I couldn't help but feel hurt when I saw you grabbing Scarlets hand and seeing her smile but not because I doubted you. It was the fact of seeing her so close to you." I say with a smile.

"You can't be this stupid Ana. How can you be so sure…." Jose starts to say mad that I'm not reacting how he expected.

"Shut up Jose. You shouldn't talk since you fell for Leila's pathetic attempt to separate me and Ana. It seems the two of you deserve each other." Christian says.

"Next time you decide to make my husband look bad be sure it's him Jose. Make sure you get all your facts straight. You see unlike Leila I know my husband's body from head to toe. I can tell you this man in the picture is not Christian, that is all I'm going to say. You can go back to Scarlet and tell her that your plan failed." I say.

"What is she talking about Leila?" Jose asks her in a pissed tone.

"She's bluffing." Leila says in a nervous tone.

"No, I'm not. It's the simple truth. It seems to me that you and Scarlet don't know Christian like you thought you did. I know for a fact that is not Christian doing all that stuff in those pictures. I won't tell you how I but trust me I don't doubt him for a second. If anything, I should be thanking all of you for making me and my husband stronger." I say as Leila tries to come at me but Christian pulls me behind him and Sawyer grabs her.

"Leila you are finished and so is Scarlet. You will regret the day you messed with me and Ana! I don't know where you got the crazy idea that I would ever come back to you but trust me it will never happen. Stay away from us! After today you can be sure that there is nothing any of you could say or do to come between me and my wife." Christian yells as he nods to Sawyer as he starts escorting her out and she looks scared.

"I love you Ana and always have. I thought maybe after college we could become more that friends but then you introduce me to him and it pissed me off. I didn't know it wasn't him Ana. I was sure that it was him after seeing the two pic…" Jose starts to say.

"You just saw an opportunity to hurt me Jose that's all it was. I've never made you think I wanted more than just friendship. Don't try contacting me again Jose our friendship is over. You should have been happy for me but instead you've tried to come between me and Christian."

"Ana I'm really sorry." Jose says looking sincere but at this point the fact that he would team up with Leila to do this makes me realize I've never really knew him like I thought.

"Just because you were a good friend to Ana at one-point Jose I will let this go but if you try anything again I will make sure you never find a job again. I will ruin your career before it starts, stay away from us. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Leila and Scarlet." Christian says.

"I don't know who Scarlet is. Leila was just like a friend with benefits. We were both trying to help each other get over this heartbreak but you have no idea how much I regret going along with this." Jose says as he leaves. I can't believe he went this far when he's always been a good friend.

"Taylor did you know what Ana saw. Is that why you were smiling?" Christian asks.

"I wasn't sure at first sir but when I notice her studying the picture more I knew something was off. I noticed that not once does it show the man's face. I know she picked up on something and then realized that she confirmed it wasn't you." Taylor says.

"I'm sorry Christian. I didn't mean to make you think that I doubted you but I needed to find something to prove that it wasn't you. I couldn't help but make Leila and Jose think they got their way but then you tried to give me an explanation and I had to stop you. I really would have walked away without looking at the pictures baby. I meant it when I said I trust you. To see you so close to Scarlet did hurt, but I figured she wanted to slap you and you stopped her. It had to be planned to get a perfect picture. The more I saw the picture I noticed that the scars you have are different and they looked fake." I say.

"God Ana for a moment I really thought you had jumped to the wrong conclusion. I understand you doing it that way. I wanted to shut them up so I grabbed the picture to show you that I had nothing to hide, that I know you believe in me." Christian tells me as we walk out of the restaurant through the back entrance encase Jose or Leila are still out there.

Christian tells me that Johnathon had given me the rest of the afternoon off which I wasn't too happy about but after what happened, I'm glad he did. We get to the house and Christian carries me inside from the SUV which makes me laugh. We go to the kitchen and I can't help but remove my shoes making Christian nod his head. I shrug my shoulders as I heat up some of the food Gail left for us.

"How do you know what my scars look like? I mean how did you know they were different?" Christian asks.

"I've woken up before you a few times and since you've been sleeping without a shirt I've studied your body." I say embarrassed.

"Hmmm." Christian says with a half-smile.

"Christian your body is perfect just the way it is. I just like watching you sleep as weird as that sounds it relaxes me. There's a small scar on your back that forms a very pointy heart. The rest of them are hard to explain but it's like they cross in a different way plus there's the small round scars that you have." I tell him.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out." Christian says with a smirk.

"Christian." I say giggling as he comes close to me and kisses me. We eat our lunch then go to the living room to sit on the couch.

"Ana I need to ask you something not because I don't trust you but because I'm really curious." Christian says.

"Okay?" I say curiously.

"We've made love without a condom a few times now. The first time you told me to trust you that I didn't need one. Then when you were at the hospital Dr. Moretti asked if you could be pregnant and my mother answered no. She sounded so sure and I didn't know if it was because she didn't think we were having sex or if she knows something I don't. I mean you are on birth control?" Christian asks and I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I'm going to answer you but don't panic. I'm not on birth control but don't worry I um can't get pregnant." I say really fast and he looks lost.

"What? I mean how? What does that mean? I know what it means but how can you not get pregnant?" Christian asks and it's funny to see him like this.

"I had extensive damage to the uterus from being stabbed. I was told a few years ago. Your parents and my dad knew but they were waiting till I was older to tell me. I didn't know how to feel at the time. It makes me sad to think I will never have children but your mom told me not to give up because I can have other tests done to get different opinions. I would have to take fertility shots but there's a chance that they won't work or that I won't carry the baby to full term. Your mom also told me about adoption but, I hadn't thought much about it because well I hadn't dated and I wasn't having sex. My dad told me that when I was ready we would look into all our options but I'm still young so I shouldn't worry about it now. They felt I needed to know and they were right." I say wiping away the tears.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't even think…." Christian starts to say.

"There's no reason to be sorry, you have a right to know after all. I should have told you since the beginning encase you wanted to have kids." I say.

"I've never thought about having kids to be honest but I guess when and if we decide to take that step we'll discuss it then. We're still getting to know each other so I don't think we need to worry about that now." Christian tells me pulling me to him.

"I agree I'm not ready just yet." I say.

We watch movies and then I make diner even though Christian tells me he'll order take out but I want to cook. After dinner Taylor tells Christian he needs to speak to him and even though I want to know what's going on I know Christian will tell me if he it's something I need to know. I tell them good night and then walk up to the bedroom and take a shower. I decide to put some sexy lingerie on with high heels and I leave my hair in waves. I lay on the bed and wait for Christian to come up and hope he will like what I'm wearing.


	39. Chapter 39

**CPOV**

Taylor lets me know that he needs to speak to me. I know it has to be important, if it wasn't he would have waited till the morning to tell me. We walk into my study where Sawyer, Reynolds, and Ryan are waiting and I know this can't be good.

"Sir it seems Carla tried to come back to Seattle but the guy we have watching her was able to stop her this time. Now that she knows she's being watched we are sure she will do her best to lose him." Taylor says.

"What?!" I yell.

"Carla left the house and Johnson followed her. Once she got to the airport he stayed close behind her. It seems the ticket was already purchased because when she got to the counter all she did was say her name and the employee handed Carla the ticket to Seattle. Carla started walking towards the gate when Johnson grabbed her by the arm and reminded her that she is to stay away from Seattle if she knows what's good for her. Carla of course tried to throw a scene but Johnson told Carla to stop unless she wanted all her accounts frozen." Taylor says.

"That seems like a close call. Do we know who bought her the ticket?" I ask worried that she could have very easily been back in Seattle.

"Welch and Barney looked into it. Scarlet purchased the ticket, it seems they are planning something sir but we just don't know what it is." Sawyer says handing me the receipt of the purchase.

"Fuck, we need to be extra careful. Johnson did a good job but it was a close call. If she would have caused a big scene Johnson could have lost her." I say.

"We thought the same thing sir. Ryan will be following Mrs. Grey and Sawyer but he will be more of a shadow. Reynolds will be shadowing us sir as a precaution who knows what they are planning. We've been thinking that they expect us to keep all eyes on Ana and leave you unguarded so we need to be ready for anything." Taylor tells me.

"What do we know about Leila and Jose?" I ask.

"Jose has left town but he will be back for the exhibit he will be having. After today I don't think he'll be a threat but we will also be watching him. As for Leila she's been seen going to visit Scarlet quite often so she is also considered a threat especially after today." Taylor says.

"Thank you for your hard work. I think we should finish this off tomorrow. You guys need your rest." I say walking out of the study leaving them all surprised since I hardly say anything like that to them.

I walk into the room expecting to see Ana asleep but I'm surprised at how sexy she looks in the pink lingerie set she's wearing with heals. Fuck if my dick didn't get hard just by looking at her. Ana smiles at me and then stretches on the bed sticking her chest out more then she fakes a yawn. I raise my eyebrow at her wondering what she's up to.

"It's late we should get to bed." Ana says.

"First you need to take care of some business." I say removing my clothes.

"What kind of business?" Ana asks licking her lips.

"It seems you've made a situation arise." I say with a smirk.

"I haven't done anything but lie in this bed sir. I am simply waiting for my husband to come…." Ana starts to say and the way she said sir I can't help but kiss her passionately.

"God baby you are so hot and sexy." I say kissing her on the neck. We make passionate love most of the night until we both finally fall asleep with Ana telling me good night and sweet dreams. We wake up the next morning and get ready for work. It's hard to concentrate when Ana has been teasing me all morning by rubbing up against me or walking around in her bra and underwear. I spank her ass making her giggle. We finally go downstairs and eat our breakfast then we head to work. I was going to insist on dropping her and Sawyer off but I didn't want to worry her just yet.

My day goes by really fast with Ross going over the new contracts. Then she reminds me that Ichiro and Raidon will be arriving tomorrow and they will be bringing their wives. They will also be bringing their brother in law as will. I have to call Gail and ask her to get Escala ready for them because I know Ana will kill me if I have them stay at a hotel. I smile just thinking about it.

"I take it you're thinking of that hot wife of yours." Ross says with a smile.

"Ross you have your own wife so keep your eyes off of mine." I say making her laugh.

"It's alright to look besides Gwen thinks Ana is hot too, so it's not just me." Ross says.

"Back to business what else do we need to discuss?" I ask making Ross laugh.

"Scarlet is buying time to finalize the sale of your part for the salons. She says she won't sign until she meets with you. I replied by telling her that we will be selling to someone else but all she did was laugh and said 'YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING.', Ross says trying to imitate Scarlet's voice making me laugh.

"We are not wasting any more time on this Ross. sell it to Mrs. Jenkins if she's still interested. It doesn't matter if she wants to buy at a lesser price I just want to get it over and done with." I say.

"I'll call her right now and send her the papers." Ross says getting up to leave my office.

I go through some spreadsheets and get lost in my work I don't realize the time till my phone rings. I answer it and it's my mother telling me that she would like to have us all over for dinner at Ray and Elena's house. After talking to her for a while we finally hang up. I let Taylor know I'm ready to leave and he meets me in the lobby. I'm about to call Ana when my phone rings and her picture flashes on my screen. She lets me know that she's already on her way to Ray's house and wanted to make sure I had already finished working. I tell her that I'm on my way now.

Surprisingly we arrive at the same time. I see Ethan and Mia pulling up right after me. We greet each other and walk inside and greet everyone else. Elena's house keeper lets us know dinner is ready and we all go to the dining room.

"It smells so good and I'm starving." Elliot says putting a spoon full of food in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it. I helped Elena make it babe." Kate says making Elliot laugh.

"No offense baby but there's no way it would have come out this good if you had your beautiful hands in this." Elliot says as Kate elbows him.

"Ask Elena she'll tell you." Kate says as Elena nods a yes and we all laugh.

"Should we eat it?" I ask Ana making Kate stick her tongue out at me.

"I'm sure it's good besides Elena was in the kitchen with Kate. It does smell really good." Ana says winking at Kate who smiles.

"It is delicious." Elliot says. We finish eating and we all move to the living room and talk for a while. I look around the room and think about how truly blessed I am like Ana had said before. I was lucky to have been adopted to a loving family. I can't believe I didn't see it that way before.

"Don't dwell in the mistakes of the past Christian, you are appreciating them now." Ana says as if she read my mind.

"How did…." I start to ask.

"The look you had. I figured you were thinking about something you regret." Ana tells me.

"I was but you are right. It's all thanks to you and that feisty mouth that can't stay quiet." I say tapping her nose.

"But you like my feisty mouth." Ana says with a smirk.

"That's not all I like." I say making her blush. We discuss the charity ball that is coming up. Mia convinces Ana to help her out with one of the fundraising events. I tell Ana she doesn't have to but of course Mia pouts making Ana give in. We finally say bye to everyone and head home. We go to the bedroom and change into our pajamas. I tell Ana that Ichiro will be arriving tomorrow which she responds by telling me we should all have dinner together then take them to Escala. I laugh and let her know that Gail already got Escala ready for them but it would be nice to take them to dinner.

"What's your favorite meal?" Ana asks me.

"Macaroni and cheese." I say.

"Really? Nothing fancy?" Ana asks.

"Nothing fancy just macaroni and cheese. We had discussed this at the beginning when we thought we would get the third degree from everyone." I say wondering where this is coming from.

"Well yeah we did but I just wanted to make sure it really was that. At the time it was more like we were interviewing each other or filling out applications. Now I'm asking as a girl who cares for you." Ana says with a sad smile.

"Ana I care for you too baby." I say kissing her.

"Macaroni and cheese huh?" Ana says with a giggle.

"Did you expect a different answer?" I ask.

"Yes. Part of me thought you just said that at the time. I always imagined you would say ribs, maybe ribeye with mashed potatoes or some kind of pasta." Ana says giggling.

"Now I have to ask if you answered honestly. Is your favorite meal pizza?" I ask as Ana laughs.

"Yes it is." Ana says still giggling.

"You know it's kind of funny. In a way we both had already made our minds up about each other and we've been surprised at how wrong we kind of were." I say.

"Kind of wrong?" Ana asks.

"Well I wasn't completely wrong but for the most part I was. The bad things I thought about you were completely wrong. As far as you being stubborn, yet caring, kind, feisty and a smart ass among other things I was right about that." I say with a smirk.

"I guess you're right. I mean I did think you were arise since the beginning. I mean you kind of are but you are also caring, loving and kindhearted. You know when we first met I thought maybe you were just so mean and only cared about yourself but I was wrong about that." Ana says with a smirk.

"Whatever Mrs. Grey." I say with a pout.

"I'm just playing with you baby. I knew there was more to you than you led on. There was a part of me that wasn't sure what to think." Ana says leaning in to kiss me.

"Christian what is the one thing you enjoy the most?" Ana asks.

"I would have to say gliding. It really clears my mind, and gets your blood going being so high in the air. It's fun and relaxing at the same time." I respond with a smile.

"It sounds exciting." Ana says with a huge smile.

"It is, we should do it together one day."

"Christian I wouldn't want to impose on your private time. Don't get me wrong I would love to do that with you but…." Ana starts to say.

"Baby I'm inviting you. It's something we can both share, you wouldn't be imposing because I'm inviting you." I say with a smile making Ana giggle.

"Good night Christian and sweet dreams. I didn't realize how sleepy I was but I enjoy our little talks."

"Good night baby sweet dreams. I know what you mean I can feel my eyes closing. I enjoy talking to you too." I say hugging Ana.


	40. Chapter 40

**APOV (Time jump)**

I can't believe how fast these months have passed by. Things have been going great with me and Christian. We've opened up more to each other and have gotten to know pretty much everything there is to know. There are still a few things we're learning and experiencing together which makes it better for us. We've talked about some of the things he would do in the playroom and I continued to do my own research. We've been having fun just trying some of the kinky parts of it, I've allowed him to spank me a few times when I provoke him and it's been fun and exciting. I also call him sir even though he says I don't have to but I think it makes it funner and hotter. We have both been very affectionate with each other, even when we have arguments we find a way to talk it out. It makes me happy to know that we make sure not to go to bed angry. I'm falling for Christian and there are times I want to tell him but I'm scared of his reaction but I know I will have to tell him eventually.

Ichiro and his family flew in the night before the announcement. We all had dinner at Escala which was fun. We spent most of the time laughing and joking around. Ichiro said they brought Christian and me a gift that reminded them of us. Raidon and Kiyomi pulled out two small boxes and handed them to Kiyomi's brother Ryo who then pulls out two little figures and sets them on the table.

"We made a trip out to China for business we needed to attend. I passed by a little market place and saw the dragon and the phoenix which reminded me of the two of you." Ichiro says.

"We believe that the two of you were brought together for a reason. From that something very special and unexpected has grown." Kiyomi says with a smile.

"Robert Yi explained the symbolism of the two more specifically for us. The dragon is the symbol of strength it can scare off evil spirits, protect the innocent, bless those around him with safety and bring wealth to those who hold his emblem." Raidon says handing the dragon to Christian.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me and I will treasure it." Christian says shaking their hands.

"The phoenix, goddess of all winged creatures, harvests luck, success, and prosperity. She can turn bad luck into good. Together the phoenix and the dragon are the ultimate sign of yin and yang, male and female, strength and beauty. Alone they bring happiness but together they bring double happiness." Ichiro says handing me the phoenix.

"You have no idea how special this is and how much it means to us." I say getting emotional.

"The two of you are very special to each other which make you strong as a couple. Where one is weak the other is strong. We've noticed this from when we first met you, from Christian's harshness to your kindness Ana. We could see that you balance each other out." Raidon says with a smile as I hug all of them.

"We had expected to go into a long process when we thought of doing business with you. We had heard how tough and ruthless you can be Christian. We figured it would be a difficult process. The reason we chose to go with you is because you care about people keeping their jobs and are willing to do what it takes to make that happened. I'm glad we made the choice to go with you because we have made long life friends." Ichiro says with a smile.

"To be honest I thought this was going to drag on for a long time as well. I'm glad we did make a great friendship out of all this." Christian says shaking Ichiro's hand.

"This is going to sound horrible but we were curious to know what kind of woman would put up with a ruthless business man. We couldn't wait to meet her. I mean we knew that deep down you had a kind heart Christian but we just wanted to meet the woman who is behind you." Kiyomi tells us as she laughs.

"Am I everything you expected?" I ask with a smile.

"You are way better than we thought." Kiyomi says hugging me.

We laughed some more and they told us the story about how they met and how they got married which was very romantic. Thursday evening the official announcement of Ichiro and Christian's business deal was made. The paparazzi have been going crazy since then. We knew it would be big news but I was surprised at how big it really was, we had a hard time getting to the cars when we left the restaurant. Ichiro and Raidon told me that it will get easier and to just ignore the paparazzi. Kiyomi told me that I need to be strong and ignore whatever questions they ask and any headlines they print because they will try to cause problems and doubts. She told me to make sure I talk to Christian if I have any questions but to always trust him first and not the people who make money by printing gossip.

There have been a few paparazzi that have printed good things about GEH and what Christian does to help out with world hunger and other charities. Kate ran a story about our marriage something that Christian wanted to do after someone had said Christian was one of the hottest millionaire bachelors. It made me a little sad but I know it had nothing to do with him, he wears his ring all the time but I felt like every girl out there would have hope. I want the world to know he's mine well not mine but he's my husband. Kate even used some of the wedding pictures along with some current pictures we took. Christian even did an interview for her which she was excited about because she would be the first person to do it and it was going to be great for her career.

We have the Coping Together Gala coming up this weekend. I've been helping Grace and Elena set things up which is exciting for me to learn all this stuff. Elena and Grace remind me of Kate and me they have such a strong bond. Johnathon had a meeting with all the editors today so the rest of us have the afternoon off. I decided to surprise Christian for lunch. I called Andrea to make sure he'd be free I wouldn't want to interrupt him if he's busy.

"We're here Mrs. Grey." Sawyer says breaking me from my thoughts.

"Thank you Sawyer. I know one day you'll call me Ana I'm not giving up." I say stepping out of the SUV as Sawyer smiles. We walk into the building and Sawyer goes to the security office with Taylor. I go to the restroom first before going up to Christian's floor. I'm greeted by Andrea who has a huge smile.

"Hello Ana, it's good to see you. Mr. Grey is in the office you can go right in." Andrea says hugging me.

"Thank you Andrea it's good to see you. You're extremely happy today more than usual. I take it things are going really good with your mystery man." I say giggling.

"Yes, he's great Ana and I couldn't be happier." Andrea says.

"I'm glad to hear that I hope to meet him soon." I say as she nods a yes.

I knock on the door and walk in slowly. I see that Christian is looking out the big windows he has and is on a call. I lock the door and go to sit on his chair while unbuttoning my coat. I'm nervous I've never done anything like this before so I don't know how he will react. Christian finishes his call and starts walking back to the desk while looking at a file. Once he notices me he stops dead in his tracks and smiles.

"Fuck baby you just made my day." Christian says leaning over me on the chair as he kisses me.

"I'm glad to hear that." I say pulling him towards me again to kiss him.

"I hope you weren't wearing this to work Mrs. Grey." Christian says looking at me from head to toe as he stands me up. I'm wearing a pinkish lace bra with matching panties and my heels, that's why I had my coat buttoned up.

"Maybe I did. It's a good thing they have good air conditioner at the office." I say when Christian spanks me leaving my butt cheek red.

"That's not fucking funny Anastasia. This is for my eyes only no one else's." Christian says kissing me roughly. He grabs me by my ass picking me up and I wrap my legs around his waist while keeping my hands in his hair. Christian walks towards the sofa and sits down while I straddle him. He starts kissing me slowly and affectionately. We make sweet slow love and lay on the sofa as best as we can till Andrea announces Christian's next meeting is in fifteen minutes. We laugh because she scared us when we heard the voice over the intercom making me fall of the sofa. After we get dressed Christian walks me to the lobby where Sawyer and Taylor are talking. When they notice us, they smile. I notice Taylor say something to Sawyer and he nods as yes. We walk to the SUV and I notice how Sawyer is looking around more than usual.

Mia calls me to let me know that we will all be getting ready at Elena's house on Saturday for the Gala, she sounds so excited. We talk some more about some shoes she fell in love with and has found the perfect masks for all of us to wear. I get home and I ask Sawyer if he'll join me in the gym to do some more self-defense which is something he, Christian and Taylor suggested I do. When I asked why they just said it's better to be safe than sorry. My dad had tried to show me some self-defense but there were times where he would do something and it would trigger a memory making me panic. It would break his heart to see me like that so he stuck to basic things. Sawyer and Reynolds had been teaching me, making sure I don't panic. I've been doing good so far, I even sometimes do things with Christian who has been really patient with me.

"Hey baby." Christian greets me walking to the mat where Sawyer and I are.

"Hey handsome." I say with a smile.

"You look good covered in sweat." Christian tells me giving me a peck on the lips.

"I'll be in the office if you need me." Sawyer says shaking his head with a smile.

"Thanks Sawyer." I say.

"You're doing good Ana. We'll get to the more intense training next time since you've been handling it pretty well." Sawyer says.

"Intense training?" Christian asks.

"You know what he means." I say laughing as we walk to our bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Christian asks as I grab some clean clothes.

"I'm going to shower because I'm sweaty and stinky."

"I want you sweaty and trust me you don't stink." Christian says pulling me towards him.

"You can't be serious."

"I am, but dinner is ready so as much as I want to take you right here and right now it's better we eat." Christian says grabbing my hand as we walk to the kitchen where Gail is serving our food.

"Thank you Gail it smells delicious." I say.

"Thank you dear." Gail says with a huge smile.

We eat while Christian tells me how the rest of his day went with the meeting. We talk about maybe going out of town for the weekend. Surprisingly Christian tells me he would like to go to my dad's cabin since he liked it when I was there and he went to go talk to me.

"I'll ask my dad but I'm sure he'll be okay with it." I say with a smile.

"We can go fishing and you could show me what it is you use to do growing up." Christian says.

"You really like fishing?"

"Yes, don't you?" Christian asks.

"Yes, but I thought you just did it because of your dad." I say.

"At first I did but once I got the hang of it I started loving it." Christian says.

"Then we will go fishing. Just don't get mad when I catch more than you do." I say laughing.

"I'm sure you can't catch much babe. You'll probably fall in the water before catching something." Christian says with a smirk.

"You're such a comedian." I say throwing a piece of my pasta at him.

"Did you just throw food at me?" Christian says surprised.

"Maybe." I say as he laughs.

We finish dinner and watch some TV, before heading to bed. I've been so happy at how things have been going. I know Christian has been as well. Everyone keeps telling us how happy we look and how we look so comfortable together. I fall asleep with happy thoughts of me and Christian.


	41. Chapter 41

**APOV**

Today is the Coping Together Gala and I'm on my way to Elena's house. She's been so excited about this. Elena and I have gotten closer these past months. I had liked her since I met her but we just bonded even more after my dad's heart surgery. We had a little scare when the surgery went on longer than expected but at the end my dad came out just fine. He was being stubborn at first trying to do too much too soon but of course Elena put a stop to it which was funny to watch. She told my dad if he kept doing things his way she was going to hire a nurse to be there with him instead of her taking care of him and now my dad feels better than ever. My phone rings breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Mia." I say laughing.

"Oh my gosh Ana. What time are you getting to Elena's house? I can't believe how fast the morning has gone by. Oh, and don't forget you're helping with one of the auctions tonight. It's going to be so much fun." Mia says really fast.

"I haven't forgotten, but what kind of auction is it?" I ask since she won't tell me.

"You'll see it will be fun." Mia says giggling.

"Okay, I should be there within the hour or so." I say.

"Okay see you there. Is my brother with you by any chance. I've been calling him but he doesn't answer me.

"No, he said he had to go take care of something really quick." I say thinking why he wouldn't answer his phone.

"I'll keep trying him. Maybe he's getting you a surprise." Mia says trying to make it seem likes it's nothing. Christian has been acting a little off these past two days. It's like he's distracted or something. I've tried to get him to talk to me but he just tells me its work. I had surprised him at the office only wearing my coat and we made love on his sofa. After that the next two days were great. On Thursday evening he called me saying he was going to be working pretty late. He asked if I wanted to go to Escala so we could sleep there instead. I of course said yes. When I got there, I made us some dinner but Christian didn't get home till after ten. I felt him get on the bed with me and he pulled me close to him hugging me really tight.

"I'm sorry for coming home so late." Christian said that night. I could tell there was something different about his tone of voice.

"I'm glad you asked me to come here with you but are you okay?" I asked.

"Just tired. I might be late tomorrow as well." Christian said.

"Okay I'll just come here after work. Christian you know you could tell me if something is bothering you right?" I ask turning to face him.

"I know. I just need to handle somethings." Christian says kissing me and it's like he needs reassurance from me. He rolled on top of me and we ended up making love.

"Good night handsome and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Ana." Christian said.

Yesterday which was Friday Christian got up really early and I joined him in the shower. When I got in he hugged me really close to him. I put my arms around his neck and he kissed me slowly and with hunger for some time. When we broke the kiss we just looked at each other, it was like he was trying to tell me something. I was trying to understand what was going on with him. When he got home in the evening he was tense and when I asked him to talk to me he just told me he would tell me later. Right now, he just wanted to spend time with me.

This morning when we got up he said there was something he needed to take care and asked me to wait for him before I go to Elena's. I tried to convince myself that it is work since things have been picking up for him but for him not to answer his phone makes me realize that there's something else going on because Christian always answers his phone.

"Ana dear are you alright you seemed far away there." Gail says breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm good Gail. I'm just worried about Christian." I say and she gives me a small smile.

"I'm sure he's fine Ana. You know men they all have their moments." Gail says.

"I know Gail but it's like there's something more going on with him. Has Taylor said anything or does he seem different?" I ask.

"He does seem more tense than usual but it's probably because of the paparazzi, or something to do with work. Ana dear I've learned that if they need us to know they will tell us on their own, as hard as it is sometimes it's just how these men work." Gail says hugging me.

"You're right. I just don't like seeing him like this." I say with a weak smile just as Christian walks into the study followed by Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds.

I look at Gail questionably and I know this can't be good. I go to the study to find out what's going on. I knock on the door then slowly open it to see Christian looking at me and he doesn't look happy. The guys are focusing on something else.

"Do you need something?" Christian says in a harsh tone. I ignore it telling myself it's not directed at me.

"I want to make sure everything is alright? What's going on?" I ask walking in.

"Not now Anastasia. We're really busy." Christian says in a harsh tone again.

"Will you just talk to me and let me know what's going on? Maybe..." I start to say.

"You should let us get back to what we were doing so we can finish up here Anastasia." Christian almost yells and I can feel my eyes get watery.

Taylor walks towards Christian and whispers something to him. I don't stay. I slam the door and go up to the room. I call Kate to pick me up so we can go to Elena's together. I clear my throat and do my best to sound cheerful and ignore the fact that Christian just called me Anastasia and sounded so angry and frustrated but at least he didn't sound cold like when I first met him.

"Of course, I'll pick you up. I'm actually about to pass Escala in like five minutes." Kate tells me.

"Thanks babe, I'll start walking out." I say as I grab my purse and start walking to the elevator.

"See you in a bit." Kate says as we hang up. I notice Gail is watching me.

"Don't worry Gail, Kate's already outside. She will be giving me a ride to Elena's. I'll text you when I get into Kate's car if it makes you feel better." I say with a smile as I hug her.

"Don't get mad at me Ana but I think I'll walk you dow….." Gail starts to say embarrassed.

"Gail if it gives you peace of mind then I don't mind at all. I kind of expected you to say that to be honest since both Sawyer and Reynolds are busy at the moment with Mr. Grouch." I say laughing.

"Thank you." Gail says laughing.

We get into the elevator, instead of going to the garage we get out through the lobby. I walk outside to where Kate is already waiting for me. I get into the car and wave bye to Gail who gives me a huge smile while waving back.

"What happen to Sawyer?" Kate asks.

"They're having some kind of meeting and I know Mia is anxious so I don't want her to panic if I don't show up soon." I say as we laugh.

"I know she just called me when I hung up with you. I told her we were on our way. I thought I was bad but Mia is a whole different level but she's so cute and funny you can't get mad at her." Kate says.

"At least you just have to deal with Mia, I have to deal with the both of you." I say laughing.

"You missy are not nice." Kate says punching my arm.

"Both hands on your steering wheel." I say as we both keep laughing. We reach Elena's house to find Mia waiting outside.

"Finally, you two get here. There's so much we need to do. We all need to shower. Ana you should go first. The makeup and hair people should be here shortly." Mia says really fast.

"Mia sweetie calm down and take a deep breath. We have plenty of time to get ready, I think you need to shower first so you can calm down." I put my arm around her shoulder as we walk back inside the house.

"I'm glad you were able to calm her down." Ethan says with wide eyes and a smirk.

"I wasn't that bad." Mia says.

"Babe I love you and all but you were kind of scary." Ethan says making everyone laugh.

"I wasn't right Kate, Ana?" Mia asks.

"What's taking them so long? Why aren't they here yet? We are running out of time." Ethan says mocking Mia making us laugh even more.

"I hate to break it to you but you were pretty bad on the phone when I talked to you." Kate says.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Mia says.

"You're excited darling, just like you use to do when you were little. You just need to relax you have plenty of time to get ready. Why don't you go get in the shower." Grace says as we hear the doorbell.

"I'll get it. It's probably Elliot." Kate says.

"Where's Christian love bug?" Grace asks.

"He was talking to the guys about security measures and stuff." I say with a smile.

"That's Christian always being extra careful." Carrick says.

"That's a good thing." Dad says.

"Look who Elliot brought in." Kate says with a smile as the makeup and hair people come in. Grace and Elena say they are first since they have showered and all. Kate and I go upstairs to the guestrooms that Elena showed us. After we both take a shower we go to find Mia who hasn't come looking for us. Kate walks into the room first followed by me. We both yell and cover our eyes at what we just walked into.

"Oh my God you need to lock the door." I say laughing.

"You guys should learn how to knock." Ethan says covering himself and Mia up.

"You know we never knock." Kate yells as we walk out of the room closing the door.

Kate and I walk into the room I was using while laughing. Mia comes in minutes later looking very relaxed.

"I take it you finished." Kate says laughing making Mia blush.

"Oh, be quite." Mia says with a smile.

We walk downstairs and I notice all the men are gone. Elena tells me they all went to Grace's house to get ready there while we get beautiful here.

"Christian said to give him a call when you get a chance dear. I told him you were in the shower and that Mia probably wouldn't let him get near you. He went with the guys to my house to get ready." Grace says with a smile.

"Thank you Grace, I'll call him once I'm dressed." I say with a smile. I notice her and Elena exchange a look.

"You're next." Mia says pulling me to a chair.

"Okay." I say as I turn to see Kate on another chair.

"You know my brother looks all grumpy." Mia says.

"He's been working late these last few days. He must me tired." I say with a smile.

"Well he needs a break. Maybe tonight you can help him like Ethan helped me." Mia say winking at me and skipping out of the room. I can't stop laughing and Kate looks surprised.

"I didn't expect that, but she has a point." Kate says.

"Kate I'm not talking about this right now." I say blushing.

"Love bug there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You know it's fun to give them a little tease especially when they are in a bad mood." Grace says with a smile.

"Yes, dear it makes the sex even better." Elena says.

"You see." Kate says laughing.

"Thank you for the advice." I say with a smile.

We keep talking and laughing until they are done with mine and Kate's hair and makeup. Elena gives us all champagne.

"To gaining a beautiful daughter and to the wonderful friendships that continue to grow. To the amazing family I have gained." Elena says.

"Elena you see me as a daughter." I say with tears in my eyes.

"I do. We've gotten closer and have done things that Kate and her mother do as well as Mia and Grace. I feel a special bond with you. I hope that's okay." Elena says with a smile as I hug her really tight.

"I have been thinking of you as a mom Elena especially after you got me the wedding dress and everything you've done for me and my dad. You've made me feel so welcomed and accepted, it's something that I never got from….." I start to say.

"No need to mention the demon's name." Grace says making us laugh.

"I'm so happy at how blessed we've been." Grace says with a smile.

We dry up our tears and have our makeup fixed. Grace tells us we should head over to the house now. The guest will start arriving in about two hours and we still have to take pictures for the press in an hour. We walk outside to see Ryan and Sawyer waiting outside in the SUVs to take us to the house.

"Thank God for Christian because I was trying to figure out how we were going to walk to the house in these heels." Kate says clapping.

"Kate it would have been fine. We could have walked barefooted." I say.

"No that isn't going to happen." Mia says laughing.

We get into The SUV's and arrive in Grace's house within a minute. Mia hands us our masks and tells us she's going to go give the men theirs. I excuse myself and tell them I'm going up to the bedroom. Kate gives me a questioning look. I smile at her and tell I need a necklace and she tell me okay.

When I get to the bedroom I sit on the bed and take a deep breath. I think about how harsh Christian was earlier. I know something is going on with him. I want to know what it is. Why won't he tell me? I really miss Christian, I want to see his smile and I want him to hold me close. I take another deep breath to stop the tears from falling. There's a knock the door and I'm about to get up and answer it when Christian walks in.

"You look beautiful." Christian says.

"Thank you." I say walking towards him.

I slowly put my arms around his neck trying to figure out if he's still mad. I know there's something bothering him but he leans down to kiss me roughly. A little too rough but I just go with it because I feel like he needs this. Christian isn't hurting me it was just unexpected. I'm about to pull away but he pulls me closer to him and he moans in my mouth. We break apart with our foreheads touching and we try to catch our breath.

"Are you alright?" I whisper and I can see Christian's expression change.

"I will be." Christian says giving me a peck on the lips. Then he grabs my hand and we start walking down stairs to where everyone is at.

"Christian." I call out to him.

"Let's just enjoy the night then we'll figure it all out later." Christian says kissing me again.

"What does that mean, we'll figure it out later?" I ask.

"Nothing just….forget I said it." Christian says as he continues to walk down the stairs.

"Christian talk to me." I say.

"Anastasia just let it go." Christian says. I'm about to say something when we hear Scarlet's voice.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Scarlet says very smugly as I tense up. Sawyer is next to me within seconds.

"You're not supposed to be here Scarlet." Christian says in a cold tone.

"That's no way to treat an old friend." Scarlet says getting closer to Christian as he takes a step back and Taylor steps in between them.

"You will leave now Scarlet or you will be escorted out. It's your choice." Christian says pulling me to his side. I look up at Christian and wonder if this is why he's been so tense lately. Are they talking again or is she giving him trouble.

"You heard my husband leave before you are forced out." I say.

"I hate to disappoint you but I'm not going anywhere." Scarlet says as Christian nods to Taylor and Sawyer. I notice Grace coming in from the kitchen. When she notices Scarlet she walks right up to her and slaps her hard. Scarlet grabs her cheek and smiles, she's about to slap Grace when Taylor grabs Scarlets hand stopping her.

"You are not welcomed in my house." Grace says.

"Oh, Grace really, there's no need to ruin our friendship over this little…." Scarlet starts to say.

"Don't you dare insult my wife Scarlet." Christian says.

"Taylor will you please see that Scarlet is shown out." Grace says as Taylor smiles and grabs Scarlets arm.

"The press is outside Grace are you really going to cause a scene, especially at this benefit." Scarlet says.

"Lucky for us there's a back entrance you should know it well. It's where we take the trash out." Grace says and I can't help but giggle.

"Taylor see that she is shown out." Christian says.

"This isn't over Christian." Scarlet yells.

"I can't believe she would show up after I made sure she wasn't invited." Grace says.

"I don't know what she was thinking mom. I didn't expect to see her either. How did she get in here in the first place?" Christian asks.

"I don't know son. It could have been the security we hired for the night." Grace says.

"Sawyer what the fuck happened?" Christian asks.

"We don't know sir, we were checking the area around the tent and bathrooms. When we came back up to the main house we noticed Scarlet with you and Mrs. Grey and that's when we stepped in." Sawyer says.

"Son I told Taylor and Sawyer that I had the entrance covered. It never crossed my mind that Scarlet would even show up." Grace says.

"Its fine mom we'll just keep a better look out. I know Kevin was out of town and I need to talk to him as soon as he comes back." Christian says.

"Are you going to tell him everything?" I ask.

"Some of it. He needs to know what's going on and why Scarlet isn't welcomed anywhere near you." Christian tells me. I notice how he just said me.

"He also needs to know that this has nothing to do with him and he'll always be welcomed." Grace says.

"I know they were having problems. This might just be what he needed to take the final step." Christian says.

"Let's join the others for the pictures." Grace says as Christian grabs my hand. We go to the carpet and take pictures as a big family. I take one with Elena and my dad, while Christian takes one with Elliot, Mia, Grace and Carrick. Christian and I then take lots of pictures together while the press asks questions which we don't answer. We all go to the back yard where the guests have started arriving. Christian's phone rings but he ignores it then turns it off. I look at him and he whispers that it's nothing to worry about at the moment. Now I know it has to do with Leila and Scarlet. As we all sit down at the table I excuse myself.

"Excuse me." I say and Christian stands up.

"Where are you going?" Christian asks.

"Lady's room."

"I'll come with you."

"I'll be fine. Sawyer will be with me." I say as I start walking away.

Thankfully everyone is busy to notice the tension between me and Christian. When I get out of the restroom I see Christian standing in the hallway. I start walking past him but he stops me.

"Ana I know you don't like me much right now but let's just enjoy the night please. I want to hear you laugh and I want to kiss you and hold you." Christian says kissing my on the cheek then on the lips.

"Christian what's going on with you? I want to help." I say kissing him softly on the lips.

"I know and you will if we have a good time tonight. Let's just forget what's happened today and dance the night away." Christian says wiggling his eyebrows while smirking.

"How can I say no to you." I say giggling.

We walk into the tent and Christian introduces me to a lot of people. We run into Johnathon and his date who happens to be Andrea. "Oh, my gosh Andrea. Wow you look beautiful." I say as we hug.

"Thank you Ana. I hope you don't mind me being here Mr. Grey." Andrea says.

"Andrea enjoy the night. Don't worry about work or calling me Mr. Grey." Christian says shaking her hand. I hug Johnathon and then he shakes Christian's hand. We talk for a while before they sit at the table next to ours. The MC stands on the stage to welcome everyone and tells us that dinner will be served and for us to please take our seats. Christian has relaxed a little bit. I know something is still bothering him but he's right. We need to just enjoy the night for now. We can't keep our hands off of each other which makes me happy. After dessert Mia tells me that it's almost time for the auction but there's been a slight change. Christian mouths a no to her and she pouts. He pretends not to look at her.

"Come on little bro it will be fun." Elliot says laughing.

"Not going to happen. How did you convince Kate to go along with this I the first place?" Christian asks.

"She doesn't know yet." Elliot whispers.

"Really?" Christian says smirking making Kate turn from talking to Grace.

"What's going on?" Kate asks.

"We're about ready for the auction but there's been a small change." Mia says.

"What kind of change?" Kate asks.

"I don't even know what we were going to do in the first place." I say making everyone laugh. Mia looks at me then at Kate, she then smiles and looks at Grace who is laughing. Mia tells us to remember that it's to raise money.

"That's why we agreed to help out." I say confused.

"Well you were going to be auctioned off for the first dance but there's been a change of plans since there's not enough girls. We decided to auction the men for the first dance." Mia says really fast.

"Oh well that's not bad. I'll be bidding for Elliot and I'll just threaten every girl here so they don't bid on him. I'm a journalist after all." Kate says making the whole table laugh including Johnathon and Andrea who are on the next table.

"That's not fair sugar lips." Elliot says.

"What do you mean that's not fair? You should be happy I'm bidding on you." Kate says getting upset.

"I am babe but we need to raise money. Give the ladies a little hope. "Elliot says kissing Kate.

"Fine." Kate says with a smile.

"Christian can't do it. Even if I bid on him I'm sure someone will out bid me and…." I start to say.

"I already told her no but she keeps insisting and pouting. I can't think of someone touching me." Christian says making me smile.

"We are going to set rules Christian on how you are allowed to dance and where they can put their hands." Mia says.

"How many girls are you short?" Andrea asks.

"Just one." Grace says.

"I'll do it." Andrea says.

"Yay, thank you. Thank you, thank you." Mia says running to hug Andrea.

"It's for a good cause." Andrea says.

"We can auction off both gentlemen and ladies, it'd be so much fun." Mia says.

"No." Christian says.

"Christian dear don't be such a grouch. Ana will be bidding on you and I'm sure she'll win." Grace says winking at us.

"We'll threaten all the ladies if we have too." Elena says making us laugh.


	42. Chapter 42

**CPOV**

I can't believe this shit! Things for Ana and me have been going great overall. I get excited just to go home to her. I love that she won't eat dinner till I get home. There are little things she does like that and it makes me feel special. I remember when she surprised me at work only wear a sexy pink bra with matching panties and only a coat to cover her up. I was so happy to see her and the way she was sitting on my chair but I was pissed knowing that's all she was wearing. I couldn't help but kiss her roughly to show her she's mine. I carried her to the couch and fuck me if I wasn't so turned on. I wanted to just fuck her but then I looked into her eyes and having her on top of me I couldn't help but make love to her instead. The sex has been great. Ana has been open to trying new things not to impress me but because she actually wants to do it. It makes me happy and excited and the fact that she's been willing to do some of the things from my past lifestyle. It's like I'm doing it for the first time because it's actually fun and I get to enjoy it with her. Unlike before when it was more of just a habit and a way of for me to release tension.

Thursday evening when Taylor and I were leaving GEH he was about to turn onto the street when he hit the brakes hard almost hitting Scarlet who was stupid enough to stand in the middle of the street. She wouldn't move till I would talk to her. She was blocking our way out. I rolled down my window but she said I needed to get out so she can be sure that I wouldn't leave. Once she moved out of the way. I knew I shouldn't have sent Ryan home early. He could have removed Scarlet and I would be on my way home to Ana. Taylor tells me that he needs to get out first to make sure I'm safe and to make sure it's not a set up. I know he sent a text Ryan and Sawyer to alert them of what's going.

"Sir Reynolds and Ryan are on their way. I told Sawyer to stay with Mrs. Grey so she doesn't get worried."

"Thanks Taylor." I say as he gets out of the SUV. I can see him talking to Scarlet and she is arguing with him. Taylor looks at me and nods and I get out of the SUV to where they are standing.

"What the fuck do you want Scarlet? I know I made myself perfectly clear to stay away from me." I say in a firm voice.

"I got your message loud and clear especially since you sold your half of the salons to some bimbo who thinks she can come in and take over." Scarlet says.

"I don't have time for this Scarlet. Now move out of the way so I can go home to my wife." I say walking back to the SUV as Taylor follows behind me.

"If you really care about that girl of yours you'll want to hear what I have to say. If you want to keep her safe." Scarlet says making me stop in my tracks.

"What the fuck are you up to Scarlet? If you hurt Ana I swear I'll kill you with my own hands." I say looking at her while tightening my fist.

"Is it possible that you actually care for that little…." Scarlet starts to say.

"Don't insult her Scarlet."

"Then you'll have to hear me out." Scarlet says handing me a photo of Ana at work.

"Let's go to my office." I say handing the picture to Taylor. I can see he's on his phone. I know he's as pissed as I am. We get into the elevator and when we get to the lobby we see Ryan and Reynolds are entering the building.

"Really Christian? Is this really necessary. You are far too valuable to me I wouldn't hurt you. You might be thinking with your dick right now but I know you'll come to your senses. When you do I will be here waiting for you." Scarlet says trying to be seductive.

"Shut up Scarlet. Tell me what I need to know so we can get out of here." I say as I send a message to Ana. I hate that I lied to her by saying I'm working late but I can't help but feel relieved that she agreed to meet me at Escala.

Scarlet left after spewing non sense and trying to threaten me. Even though we are taking everything she said seriously I had to pretend it didn't affect me. When I got to Escala I notice Ana left me a note letting me know that she left me a plate in the oven of food if I was hungry. I open the oven and it's still warm so I know she must have just put it in.

"Mr. Grey we'll figure this out." Taylor tells me.

"I know Taylor and thank you. Ana left us dinner in the oven." I say handing him the other plate in the oven. Taylor smiles as he grabs the plate. We sit down and eat it then we head to our rooms. I take of my clothes and get on the bed. I just want to feel Ana next to me. I pull her close, I kissed her needed to feel her and there was so much I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. I don't want to worry her.

I know Ana could tell something was bothering me especially when she surprised me by getting in the shower with me. There was moment when Ana was trying hard to figure out what was going on. When I got to the office my day was busy with meetings. Then to top it off if things weren't already bad enough Taylor comes into my office followed by Ryan and I know this can't be good.

It turns out Carla got away from Johnson. We believe she's coming to Seattle if she's not here already. Carla called the cops saying Johnson was an ex-boyfriend who has been watching her and she's scared for her life. When the police went by her house and saw Johnson in the car they took him in for questioning which gave Carla the perfect opportunity to leave. We have guys at the airport watching for her but we're sure she is using another way of transportation. Fucking hell, we don't need this right now.

I let Ana know I'm working late once again. She lets me know she'll just go to Escala after work and I'm grateful that she's been so patient with me. Taylor and the rest of the security team are in my office as we try to figure out what we need to do next.

We have the Coping Together Gala tonight. I told Ana I had to take care of somethings this morning and I asked her to wait for me so we can go to Elena's house together. I met with Scarlet who couldn't be happier. To my surprise she was with Leila which pissed me off. I told Scarlet I didn't have time for her bullshit and I started walking away. When she told me, she knew where Carla was and if I didn't want anything to happen to Ana I would cooperate. I told Scarlet I would get back to her with an answer and responded by saying that I don't have much time. I offered them money and Scarlet laughed saying that wasn't enough at this point. I walked away really pissed. When I got to Escala with the security team we all went straight to my study. I didn't even bother saying hello to Ana. We needed to find a way out of this and soon. I'm not going to let Scarlet win she can't get her way not like this.

There's a knock on the door and I know it's Ana. I know I shouldn't do this but right now I feel like it's my only option if it gets that far. I look up at her while Taylor and the guys are looking at the computer and other things on their phones trying to get some leads.

"Do you need something?" I say in a harsh tone and the look on Ana's face breaks me but I don't show it, I can't.

"I want to make sure everything is alright? What's going on?" Ana says walking in.

"Not now Anastasia. We're really busy." I say in a harsh tone again.

"Will you just talk to me and let me know what's going on? Maybe..." Ana starts to say but I interrupt her and I feel like a jerk.

"Will you let us get back to what we were doing so we can finish up here Anastasia?" I almost yell.

Taylor walks towards me and whispers for me to not do this right now. We still have time. Before I can apologize to Ana she has already slammed the door and is gone. I thought she just left the study but by the time we're done talking about tonight and the situation Gail tells me Ana left with Kate.

What the fuck is she thinking? It's not safe for her to leave but then again she wouldn't know that since I haven't told her what's going on. We all rush out to get to Elena's house. When I get there, I want to go see Ana but my mother tells me that Mia won't allow it. I should just wait till she comes down. I'm just glad she made it safe.

We all go to my parent's house to get ready and after what seems like forever the women show up. My mom tells me Ana went up to the room so I go find her. I'm still pissed that she left without security but then again I can understand why. Ana puts her hands around my neck and I can't help but kiss her roughly, because I missed her touch and I want to punish her for leaving without Sawyer. It's more like a need of mine to have her close to me.

I can't believe Scarlet showed up to the Gala. This just shows how confident she feels about what she's doing. Ana tries hard to get me to tell her what's going on but all I want to do is enjoy this night with her and make the best of it. I know it's hard after the way I've been acting.

The girls go up to the stage for the auction and I can't help but pull Ana to me and kiss her showing everyone she's mine. "Why sir you can't just kiss me. How dare you." Ana says with a smile pretending to be offended.

"That madam is to show you how confidant I am." I say with a smirk.

"We'll see." Ana says with a smirk.

"Trust me baby I got this." I say standing up and pulling her to me kissing her again. The bidding starts and it's fun to watch how Johnathon has to bid pretty high for Andrea. There are quite a few men bidding on her as well and I'm not surprised she is a beautiful lady.

"I wouldn't laugh to much Christian wait till it comes to Ana. There's going to be a lot more guys bidding on her." Johnathon says and I know he's right.

All the bids are pretty high on the ladies. When it's Kate turn I can see guys bidding on her and Elliot is just smiling. I wonder why he's not bidding on her. Then when it seems like some guys is about to win, Elliot bids and wins the first dance with Kate. We all laugh at the look Kate is giving Elliot and he just shrugs his shoulders. It's finally Ana's turn. I hear some guy make an offer even before the MC makes the introduction. I can see Ryan walk towards the guys and keeps an eye on him. The MC makes a joke saying how Ana is going to break the record making everyone laugh. The bidding starts and another guy shouts a higher amount.

I make my bid and there's some other guys who are also making bids on Ana. I can hear my dad also shout and amount trying to help me out. We are up to $250,000. Fuck this shit.

"$500,000." I shout silencing everyone and I can see Ana's eyes open wide.

"Sold to Mr. Grey." The MC says with a smile. I walk to Ana who is on the stage and help her down.

"Told you I'd win." I say kissing Ana.

"Well Mr. Grey it seems I owe you a very expensive dance." Ana says giggling. We walk to the dance floor and when the music starts everyone who won a dance starts dancing. After the first song finishes the rest of the guest start joining in. After a couple more songs I grab Ana's hand and we walk to towards the boat house. Ana takes of her heels and dips her feet in the freezing water.

"You're going to get sick."

"Maybe." Ana says wetting her hand and splashing a little water on me.

"Keep it up Mrs. Grey." I say with a smirk.

"I'm sure I can get it up Mr. Grey." Ana says rubbing her ass against my cock.

"You are asking for it." I say slapping her ass.

"I am not." Ana says running away from me. I run after her and when I catch her I grab her by the waist then lift her over my shoulder and walk towards the boat house.

"Christian put me down." Ana says while laughing.

"Nope." We get to the boat house. When we get upstairs I lock the door and push Ana up against the wall and kiss her roughly making her moan.

"This is going to be quick." I say unzipping my pants and Ana nods letting me know it's okay. I slam into her making her moan loud. I moan with her because it just feels so good. After a few more thrusts we call out each other's names as we come. I set her down on her feet and she fixes herself while I zip up my pants. Ana grabs my hand and we sit on the couch that my parents have up here. I sit down and Ana sits next to me putting her head on my shoulder.

"Christian you know I'm here for you no matter what." Ana tells me and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"I know baby. Right now, I have to handle this on my own." I say kissing the top of her head.

"We are stronger together." Ana tells me. I know she's right.

"We are unstoppable together."

"That we are Christian."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." I say as Ana sits up to look at me. I didn't even know I had tears till she wiped it away with her thumb.

"Christian?" Ana says my name. I pull her to me kissing her again.

"Just keep believing in me no matter what. Promise me you won't give up on me." I say intertwining my pinky with hers.

"I promise Christian, always and forever." Ana says kissing me.

"We should get back before they sent a search party for us." I say making Ana laugh. We go back to tent just as they announce that the fireworks will be on shortly. Elena tells us we can stay at their place since my mom will have Elliot, Kate, Ethan, and Mia staying there. I agree and after the fireworks are done we say bye to our parents and go home with Elena and Ray. I hadn't realized that Elena had set up a room for Ana and I just encase we ever needed to stay the night.

"Goodnight baby and sweet dreams." Ana says kissing me.

"Good night Ana." I say kissing her softly as I roll her on top of me. We make slow, sweet, passionate love and I enjoy every minute of it. Ana finally falls asleep and I watch her for a while and end up falling asleep myself.


	43. Chapter 43

**APOV**

I wake up the next morning to Christian snoring and it's kind of cute. I turn to face Christian and I wish he would tell me what's going on. I don't like to see him so stressed. I slowly caress his face tracing his eyes and lips.

"Christian." I whisper and he just keeps snoring. I guess he's really tired.

"I know it's cowardly of me to say this while you're sleeping but I'm falling for you. I love you Christian Trevelyan Grey more than you'll ever know." I whisper hoping he's still asleep.

I've been wanting to say it for some time now but I've been scared to tell him because I don't know what his reaction will be. I know he cares for me more than we both thought possible but I don't think he loves me. I'm happy just knowing that we've come this far and that I am very special to him. I decide to get out of bed to make him breakfast before he wakes up. I've been doing this on the weekends and I enjoy the smile he puts on his face when I bring in the tray.

I grab Christian's t-shirt and a pair of my pajama shorts and go down to the kitchen. I put on some music, and then I grab the pans. I start making French toast. I'm grabbing the bread I feel Christian's arms wrap around my waist. He slowly turns me around and just looks at me. I start getting nervous that maybe he heard what I whispered this morning but then he kisses my neck.

"Good morning beautiful." Christian says kissing me again.

"Good morning handsome." I say smiling.

"The bed got cold without you." Christian tells me.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed." I say kissing him.

"I want you as breakfast on our bed." Christian says picking me up over his shoulder and walking up the stairs to the bedroom. We're both laughing as he throws me on the bed. He lays down next to me and we face each other.

"I was thinking that we should use Kevin's gift and take a trip to Italy. You know just get way for the week." Christian says.

"That's a great idea but I don't think we can do that anytime soon." I say with a smile.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Christians says.

"When did you want to take the trip?"

"We could leave today." Christian says.

"That would be great. Just get up and leave but I have to work, and I'm not sure when I'd be allowed to take time off since I just started. You have those deals coming up that you were excited about." I say.

"Ross can handle it for me since it's only the beginning of the deals. I don't have any important meetings coming up. If anything comes up I can do conference calls besides Andrea and Ross know how to reach me if they need something." Christian tells me.

"That takes care of you my dear husband, but I still have a job." I say laughing and he smirks.

"A job you don't need." Christian says.

"Christian we've been through this." I say.

"I'm sure if you call and ask for a leave of absence they won't have a problem with it." Christian says like it's no big deal.

"Would you be okay if an employee did that to you?" I ask.

"No but that's different." Christian says.

"Different how?"

"I am not going to answer that because we both know that whatever comes out of my mouth is going to sound bad. I know how important your job is Ana. When you talk about your day at work I can see how happy and excited you are. It reminds me of me when I tell you about a new business deal the things that happen at the office. I just meant that I don't think a week away will hurt either of us." Christian says and I giggle.

"I can ask my boss and see what he says." I say.

"That's all I ask baby." Christian says with a smirk.

"What are you up to Mr. Grey?" I ask kissing him.

"What makes you think I'm up to something Mrs. Grey?" Christian says winking at me.

"You're okay with me just asking my boss." I say a little suspicious.

"I'm glad this didn't turn into an argument. You are willing to ask your boss so that makes me happy." Christian says.

"That's because even though you didn't really ask you did bring it up in a good way instead of demanding it. figured I could meet you half way." I give him a peck on the lips.

"You and that smart mouth of yours." Christian says rolling on top of me kissing my neck and trailing kisses till he reaches my lips. I put my hands in his hair deepening the kiss. My stomach grumbles and he pull away from me with a smile.

"We should take a shower then grab some lunch since it's almost twelve." Christian says getting off the bed.

"Now?" I ask making him chuckle.

"Yes, you're hungry and so am I." Christian says with a smirk.

"Fine." I say removing my shirt and throwing it at him. I walk into the bathroom and remove my shorts, I can feel Christian walk in after me.

"You don't play fair Ana." Christian says looking at me with hunger in his eyes.

"Who says I'm playing? You said to shower and that's what I'm doing. Following orders sir." I say caressing my breast then stretching which causes Christian to groan.

"You know exactly what you're doing?" Christian says as he kisses me while he holds my hands over my head once my back is to the wall. "Is this what you want Anastasia? Do you want to feel my hands touch your body while I kiss you? Do you like how my fingers feel inside of you?" Christian says in a sexy voice which turns me on as he slowly puts a finger inside of me.

"Mhm." Is all I could say.

"Answer me Anastasia." Christian says.

"Yes sir." I say in a moan.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Christian says. I do as he says and he walks to the sink and sets me on there. He slowly enters me and we both moan at how good it feels. Christian starts of fast then slows down and it feels even better. We eventually take a shower and get dressed. Christian tells me he needs to check on a few emails while I do my hair.

**CPOV**

I walk to the study and call Johnathon. I know I shouldn't do this but right now I just want to get away from here and spend as much time with Ana as I can. We never took a honeymoon and I know Johnathon really won't mind.

"Christian this is a surprise." Johnathon answers the phone.

"Johnathon I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No not at all, what can I do for you?" Johnathon asks.

"I need a huge favor but you can't tell Ana I called you." I say as he laughs.

"This has to be good." Johnathon says.

"I wanted to take Ana to Italy. I know its last minute but I wanted to leave today but she said she'd have to ask her boss. I wanted you to see if you were okay with it? I know you're not Ana's direct boss but maybe you could pull a few strings to get Ana the week off."

"It's about time Christian. I'll talk to Roach so when he speaks to Ana he'll give her the week off." Johnathon says.

"Thank you Johnathon I owe you big."

"It's no problem Christian just take care of Ana."

"I really do appreciate it Johnathon."

"Have fun and be safe." Johnathon says as we hang up.

I walk out of the study to go look for Ana but she's already walking down the stairs. We decide to grab some pizza in a little restaurant owned by an Italian family who has grown fond of Ana and me. Ana calls her boss and asks for the week off. He tells her it's perfectly fine since this week it will be going slow and Jack will be going to a convention. There really won't be much for her to do anyway. Ana is surprised at how easy it was. I hope she doesn't find out I called Johnathon because she'll kill me.

"We're really going to Italy!" Ana says overly excited.

"We are. I should call Gail to start packing our things. I'll make sure they get the jet ready for us." I say typing on my phone. Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds already knew about this so we're covered on that end. Gail lets me know she'll have our bags ready when we get home. I smile at Ana and tell her that everything is set for us to leave.

"This is so exciting! We need to thank Kevin." Ana says.

"I think we should do that when we return. We can get him a gift to show our appreciation, besides he's still out on a business trip." I say. I also wouldn't want him to tell Scarlet.

"That's a better idea. Thank you baby for doing this as last minute as it was I still like the idea." Ana says leaning over the table to kiss me.

"You've taught me to enjoy life Ana. I just want to enjoy you before life gets too hectic with work and all that craziness." I say crossing my eyes making her laugh.

"It's perfect because we can celebrate your birthday in Italy." Ana says. I don't know why it makes me happy to know she remembered. I've always celebrated my birthday with my family. I always appreciated it, I just didn't see the point but to have Ana mention it makes me happy. I guess this is what my dad was talking about sharing special moments with a special someone.

"What would you like for your birthday?" Ana asks me.

"Just you." I say and even though it might sound corny it's the truth.

"You already have me. I'm yours Christian always." Ana says as she comes to sit on my lap.

"I know. It's just to be able to spend the day with you is all I want." I say kissing her.

The waiter brings the pizza to our table and we eat it while drinking wine. We joke around and talk some more. Ana asks me to tell her more about the business deal that has me so excited. I tell her that it's a way to save energy which is something I am big on. Once we're done we go to a few shops to buy a few things we might need then we head to the mansion.

"Mr. Grey the bags are packed. Your passports are on your desk." Gail tells me as we enter the house.

"Thank you Gail." I say as she smiles.

"Sir I'll start loading the things into the SUV." Taylor tells me.

"Gail you know you are more than welcome to come with us. Taylor will be working most of the time but there's no point in you staying here alone." I tell Gail and I can see she is really happy that she wants to cry.

"Mr. Grey that means so much to me. Thank you but I wouldn't want to impose." Gail says.

"Gail you wouldn't be imposing. Christian wouldn't have invited you if he didn't want you to come." Ana says kissing me on the cheek then going to hug Gail.

"Thank you again. I will go pack my bag." Gail says almost running to her room.

"Christian you just made Gail very happy. When Taylor finds out he is going to be so grateful." Ana says pulling towards her to kiss me.

"They deserve to get away too especially since Taylor has been working so hard for me." I tell her.

I go to the study to get the passports. I see that Scarlet has emailed me but I ignore it. Ana goes up stairs to makes sure she doesn't need anything. We get to the airport pretty quick and thankfully the jet is ready to go. We've been cleared for takeoff. I send a message to my dad and Ray letting them know that Ana and I have decided to take a trip and will be back on Sunday to please not let anyone know where we are. I also let my dad know that I need to talk to him and Ray when I return.

We take our seats and the pilot lets us know we are taking off. I feel so relieved that we are finally in the air and there were no problems. I grab Ana's hand and kiss it. We all take a nap. I take Ana to the back to where the bed is.

"Christian are you sure you're okay?" Ana asks me as we lay on the bed.

"I couldn't be happier." I say caressing her cheek.

"I feel so happy too and being able to share this with you is even more special." Ana says.

"You know this is the first time I go to Italy with a girl. I'm glad it's you that I get to explore this city with." I say.

"What do you mean?" Ana asks.

"The few times I've come it's been with Mia or my family. I've never really got to just explore the city of love and got to enjoy it in that sense. It was more of a family trip or shopping with Mia." I tell Ana.

"This just makes it even more exciting that we get to make special memories together." Ana tells me pecking me on the lips." I pull her close to me and we drift to sleep. After what seems like forever I can here Taylor knocking on the door letting us know that we are going to be landing soon. I wake Ana up and we go take our seats. Taylor stops me and tells me that he can't thank me enough for letting Gail come with us and that he will still do his work. I tell him I was glad to do it and they both deserve it.

We get to my parent's cottage and I tell everyone to go ahead and get some rest. I show Ana to the bedroom we'll be staying at.

"It's a nice room but is this your room or your parent's room?" Ana asks giggling and catching me off guard with the question.

"My room, why?"

"Just making sure. It'd be weird to be staying at the bed that your parent's probably…..you know." Ana says laughing at the face I'm making.

"I didn't think of that. That is so wrong." I say laughing. We take a quick shower and then lay down on the bed.

"Good morning, evening or whatever it is and sweet dreams gorilla." Ana says giggling.

"Night monkey." I say pulling her close to me. I can feel Ana wiggling next to me and I pretend to be asleep but she keeps moving.

"You can't sleep can you?" I ask.

"No, I'm too excited. It's like I'm tired but my body is just full of energy." Ana says and I laugh.

"We can watch a movie." I suggest.

"Okay." Ana says sitting up.

"We have a tv in here so we don't need to leave the room." I tell her grabbing the control form the night stand. I push the button that opens the cabinet to show the TV. We scroll through the movies that we have and Ana picks the movie Sabrina.

"Don't laugh at me but is there subtitles or is the movie in English?" Ana asks. I can't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry babe, I had to laugh but we can play the movie in English if you want. if you want subtitles we can put those on too." I say as she playfully slaps my arm.

"I feel like such an airhead." Ana says giggling.

"You're not an airhead." I say laughing. We watch the movie and I actually like it. I've never seen it before but I enjoyed it. Ana starts yawning and we pick another movie but I don't even remember the ending because we had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. When we wake up we get dressed to go sightseeing. I talk to Taylor and Sawyer about where we are going and they tell me that we should be good since no one knows we're here. Ryan will be shadowing us today as a precaution.

We go to little shops in the city and it still amazes me that Ana doesn't want to go to the big name stores. It's a different experience for me when we go to these little stores and outside shops that they have. It's odd but it actually feels romantic to do this. We had a little argument when she tried paying for somethings she wanted.

"Christian I was going to pay for it."

"I know but you shouldn't have to I'm your husband."

"I know you are but still it was just a small bracelet." Ana says.

"It doesn't matter baby. I want to buy it for you. We're on our honeymoon which means I get to treat you. Let me be a good husband and spoil you." I say with a smirk knowing she can't do anything.

"You're right and I'm sorry." Ana say kissing me.

"Finally." I say laughing as she sticks her tongue out at me.

"But that only means that on your birthday you let me spoil you." Ana says with a smirk. I can tell Taylor and Sawyer want to laugh but try hard to hold it in.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Ana." I say shaking my head.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Ana whispers in my ear. We eat at a little restaurant and Ana asks me to order for her since she can't read the menu. I offer to read it to her but she tells me that she wants me to surprise her. After we are done eating we end up going to a little park and enjoy the view of the pond. We get a blanket from the car and lay on the grass for a while watching people pass by. We go back to the cottage to get some rest and I can't help but feel like my life is so complete.


	44. Chapter 44

**APOV**

This week has gone by so fast and it's been incredible. Christian and I are so connected on all levels. We've taken so many pictures together and have had so much fun. We've been to different cities and towns. Christian has been spoiling me by buying me the things I like and things he wants me to get. I can see how happy he gets by doing this. I figured that it's his way of showing me he cares. Today is his birthday. I reminded him that he is not to spend a dime but I know him pretty well so I took his wallet. I let Taylor and Sawyer know what I had wanted to do and they helped me arrange everything.

We will be going to Venice. I know Christian likes fishing and he has his yacht so I figured we could take a ride in one of the gondolas. I hope he likes it. I also got him a few gifts that I will give him when we get back to the cottage. I grab a small chocolate cupcake with a candle and take it to the bedroom.

"Good morning birthday boy." I say setting the cupcake on the nightstand. I start peppering Christian with kisses on his neck and face.

"Good morning." Christian says with a smile pulling me on top of him.

"Let's stay in bed a while longer the sun isn't even up yet." Christian says kissing my neck.

"No can-do sir. We have about an hour drive ahead of us, and the candle is melting." I say reaching for the cupcake on the nightstand.

Christian sits up and I give him the cupcake. I tell him to make a wish. Christian closes his eyes and when he opens them he gives me and intense deep look then blows out the candle. I give him a soft kiss then he eats his cupcake. We eat breakfast then head out. We laugh at Christian who is acting like a little kid asking where we are going and if we are there yet. We get there and we walk around first just looking around and enjoying the view. We finally get to where the gondolas are and take our seat. Taylor and Sawyer get on the one behind us. It's pretty funny and I take a picture of the two of them and send it to Gail. The Grand Canal as it's called takes us around the city which is really nice and romantic. The guy sings us a song just as we are reaching the end of the tour.

"That was nice baby thank you." Christian says helping me off the gondola.

We wait for Sawyer and Taylor to get off. We continue looking around and we find a little store that has little model helicopters and airplanes. Christian finds something he likes, He goes to grab his wallet and I start laughing because he forgot I had it. He gives me stern look and I stick my tongue out at him and pay for it.

"Happy birthday." I say with a smirk. We go to a little thing called Musical a Palazzo. It takes place in a fading historic palazzo down a blind alley off the Grand Canal. It's pretty dim and it's lighted by candlelight which makes it romantic and they play nice opera music. I liked it because it's not over crowded or anything. It's just nice and intimate. We drink some wine and enjoy the music.

We decide to grab something to eat at one the restaurants we had passed before we head back to the cottage. The day went by pretty quick I can't believe how late it's getting. I guess since we ate a very late lunch it threw us off.

"Thank you for such a wonderful birthday Ana. I really had fun and enjoyed the day." Christian tells me as we arrive at the cottage.

"I'm glad. I wanted to make it special for you and now for your cake."

"You still got me a cake?" Christian asks.

"Yes, it's your birthday and you have to have cake." I say. We walk inside and I tell Christian to sit down and relax. I walk into the kitchen and grab the cake from the counter. I put candles on the cake then I take it to the living room while I try my best to sing happy birthday. Christian laughs as I set the cake on the center table. He makes another wish and blows out the candles.

"I can't believe how fast this week flew by." Christian tells me.

"I know what you mean it seems like we just got here." I say leaning on his shoulder.

"Would you like me to turn on the fireplace?"

"Yes, it would be perfect. I will get your gifts while you get that started." I say running up the stairs almost tripping. I start laughing as Christian just smirks.

"It was bound to happen right?" Christian says with a huge smile.

"You know it." I say laughing. I walk back to the living room with two boxes. I sit next to Christian on the floor. I hand him the bigger box first. He starts opening really slow and I know he knows I'm getting anxious. He starts laughing and then finally opens it.

"This is really nice. I'm putting it in my office thank you Ana." Christian says pulling out a small yacht with a picture of the two of us asleep on deck.

"Do you really like it?"

"I love it. It's funny because I had asked Elliot to send me this picture." Christian tells me while kissing me. He puts the gift back in the box really nicely.

"This next gift might not be your style and I understand if you don't like it. I picked it because I thought of its meaning. I felt like it was perfect but like I said you don't have…." I start to ramble on.

"Ana relax, I'm sure it's just as special as the first gift. I'm sure I will love it just the same if not more." Christian tells me while laughing. I hand him the box and he open's it even slower. He looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Open it already!" I say anxiously making Christian laugh.

"Who's impatient now?" Christian says with a smirk.

"I want to know what you think." I say with a smile. Christian opens the box and pulls out the bracelet with an anchor and smiles at me.

"Hope anchors the soul." Christian tells me with a smirk.

"Wow Ana this is, I can't find the words to describe how I feel right now." Christian tells me putting on the bracelet.

"I thought about the meaning and then the yacht came to mind. I thought about us Christian. When you raise the anchor, you get ready to go on a new adventure you know. We feel alive and eager and have hope and excitement for the new dreams ahead of us and the new things to come and what we might learn and experience together. By raising the anchor our spirit feels light and free. When you drop the anchor it not only grounds itself but it secures itself to a certain spot from which it will not move. It stabilizes itself from the waves, tides, currents and other movements which the sea may throw at it. I feel like we are anchors to each other. We can take whatever storm comes our way as long as we are anchored together. When we raise the anchor, we can just go with the sea and enjoy life. I know it sounds stupid or probably doesn't make sense but…." I start to say as Christian kisses me softly and passionately.

"That was perfect Ana. I know exactly what you mean. There's also the fact that I set anchor at home with you where I feel safe enough to rest. Even when we raise the anchor it's you who helps free my spirit and I want you by myside always. I'm so grateful that it's you that I get to share all these things with Anastasia Rose Grey." Christian tells me.

"That's exactly how I feel." I say pulling Christian on top of me as I kiss him. Christian is now lying on top of me and kissing me softly. He removes my shirt and pants while trailing kisses down my body.

"Christian?" I say his name.

"Hmm?" Is his response and I can't help but smile.

"I love….I loved this time we had together away from everything." I say chickening out.

"I did too. We should try and do this as much as possible." Christian says.

Christian starts kissing me again and then he stops and just looks deeply at me. I cup his face with my hands and trace his lips with my finger. "You are so beautiful and so special Ana. My h….I'm yours Ana just like your mine." Christian says.

"You are so special to me and my heart belongs to you Christian. I love you and I now it's not what was supposed to happen but I have fallen in love with you and I don't regret it…." I start to say when Christian crashes his lips on mine kissing with such passion.

"I want to try something." Christian says sitting up and I look at him confused. Christian tells me to undress him. I remove his shorts and then he tells me the shirt too. I start lifting his shirt up being extra careful when I get towards his chest. When it's finally completely off Christian lets out a deep breath.

"I trust you and I really want to do this with you." Christian says and I'm a little sad that he hasn't responded to me saying I love him. Christian grabs my hands and kisses the palms of them then tells me to put them on his shoulder.

"I want you to slowly move down to my chest Ana." Christian tells me.

"Christian I don't want to hurt you. You don't have….." I start to say.

"I want to feel your touch all over me Ana. Just go slow please like at the beginning when we first met. You made sure I knew where you were going to touch me." Christian tells me looking at me with passion.

"Are you sure?" Christian kisses me giving me the okay. We keep looking at each other and I nod and slowly moving my hands down his chest and he takes a deep breath.

"I don't feel any pain or burning, do the same to my back." Christian says relieved. I get closer to him and hug him by pulling my hands on his back. He kisses me with hunger as we lay back down on the floor. I run my hands up and down his back and he slowly kiss me down my neck. After doing this he doesn't have to tell me he loves me because allowing me to touch him means so much more. It shows me how he really feels. Christian removes my bra and panties then removes his boxers. He slowly enters me and I moan at how good it feels.

"You feel amazing." Christian tells me. He moves in a very slow pace which feels so good. I continue to caress his back and enjoy his full body now and he moans. We make love until we both fall asleep.

**CPOV**

I wake up the next morning with Ana on lying on my chest. I can't help but smile at how good it feels to have her like this. Last night when we made love, it felt so good to have her touching my back and chest. I was nervous at first but when I didn't feel the burning nor the pain I was able to relax. I've been wanting to try it for some time now always wondering what it would be like to have her touch me or for her to be laying on me like this.

The two gifts she got me have so much meaning. I couldn't have asked for anything better, she even bought me something I had picked out which made me feel like a little kid who got the toy he wanted. I look at the bracelet she gave me and I'm going to make sure I wear it all the time. Ana couldn't have explained it better, she is my anchor and I felt such joy to know that she considers me her anchor as well. Taking this trip is the best thing we could have done. I can hear her heavy breathing that lets me know she's still asleep.

"Ana I don't know what you've done to me." I whisper and look at her to see if she's still asleep and when I can see that her breathing hasn't changed I continue.

"I know last night wasn't the first time you told me you loved me. I heard you whisper it to me when you thought I was asleep. I felt like you weren't ready to tell me yet so I decided to pretend I had no idea." I whisper kissing the top of her head.

"I've been falling for you Ana and I'm sorry I didn't say it last night but I love you Anastasia Rose Gray. You have no idea how much and I will do anything just to know you're safe." I whisper and take a deep breath.

It feels so good to say it. I caress Ana's back and cover her a little more. Taylor walks into the living room and then apologizes. He tells me he'll make sure no one comes in. I can't help but laugh as he walks out. Ana starts waking up and looks up at me, she's about to move but I tell her its fine.

"Morning handsome." Ana says kissing me.

"Good morning beautiful."

"How do you feel?" Ana asks.

"Great!" I say making her giggle.

"It feels good waking up like this." Ana says as she straddles me.

"It does." I say kissing her.

Ana starts kissing my neck and the slowly goes down my chest. She looks at me to make sure I'm okay with it. I nod a yes because it feels wonderful. We end up making love again and then we take a shower and get dressed. Ana has been really lovey dovey with me and I love it. I never thought I could feel this way about her or anyone. I can't wait to get home and hug my family.

"I guess it's time to go now." Ana says in a pout.

"Yup but we will be back soon or we will go somewhere new." I say giving Ana a peck on the lips. We go back up to the bedroom and make sure we aren't leaving anything behind.

"Ana my heart belongs to you and no matter what just remember that. You are the one person who will ever own it." I say and Ana has tears in her eyes.

"I love you Christian and I believe in you baby." Ana says putting her hand on my cheek.

"You mean so much to me." I say as my voice cracks.

"Baby what's going on?"

"I just want you to know that everything that has happened on this trip is real, just because we are going back home doesn't mean anything has to change." I say.

"And it won't." Ana says eyeing me suspiciously.

"Are you ready?" I ask with a smile. We go out to eat and then get back to the cottage. Ana tells me she would just like to stay in and maybe try out the Jacuzzi. To be honest I don't want to go anywhere either. We go into the Jacuzzi for what seems like forever and then we watch some movies while eating junk food. We decide to leave this evening so we can rest before going to work on Monday. We get into comfortable clothes and then head to the airport. Ana tells me she is going to take a nap and I tell her I will join her after I talk to Taylor.

I'm dreading going back to Seattle to have to deal with Scarlet and Leila. I plan to talk to Kevin and apologize to him for what I did with Scarlet, he didn't deserve that. I'm glad my dad and Ray are going to help me out. I appreciate Taylor's advice in telling me not to give into Scarlet's and Leila's demands which were my first instincts just to keep Ana safe. I know I've bought enough time to try and find Carla but there's only so much I can do.

"Sir, we haven't had any updates on Carla. We've been watching Scarlet and Leila but there has been no sign of Carla." Taylor says breaking me from my thoughts.

"Thanks Taylor I figured as much. They are playing it smart this time. I can't let them get near Ana Taylor, but I know I can't keep Ana at home. I've thought about talking to Johnathon to give Ana some more time off and explaining the situation to him but I already went behind Ana's back for this trip. I'd rather just tell her if it does come down to that." I tell Taylor.

"We won't let anything happen to you or Ana sir. We won't rest till we know exactly what those bitches are up to and get rid of them." Taylor says.

"Taylor I know I'm not the easiest person to work for but thank you for putting up with me and for all that you've done."

"You're a great man Christian. I'm glad you've finally realized it but I enjoy working with you through it all." Taylor say with a smirk.

We discuss a few more things and he tell me that my dad and Ray will be waiting for us at the mansion when we arrive. I tell him to get some rest as I walk back to where Ana is. I get on the bed with her and she cuddles closer to me and I end up drifting off to sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**CPOV**

We arrive at the mansion just as my dad and Ray are pulling up. After we all greet each other we walk inside and Ana tells Gail to go ahead and rest she'll take care of us if we need anything. I tell Taylor and Sawyer to leave everything in the SUV we can take care of it tomorrow.

"Annie will you excuse us so we can discuss some business matters with your husband here." My dad says hugging Ana.

"Sure." Ana says shrugging her shoulders and eyeing us all suspiciously.

"I'll be up in a while." I say softly kissing her. Ana walks up the stairs while we go to the study. A few minutes later Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds, and Ryan walk in followed by my mom who I was not expecting.

"I had to tell her son. She asked where me and Ray were off to, and well she insisted on coming to make sure we don't make a mess of things." My dad say apologetic.

"Its fine dad, it's better that mom knows. I wouldn't want you to get kicked out again." I say laughing.

We all sit down and I know my mom is trying to figure out what is going on. My dad and Ray have an idea but they don't know how bad the situation is. "Before Ana and I left on this trip, Scarlet surprised me and Taylor at GEH when we were leaving last week. She was standing right at the exit of the garage blocking us from moving. She wouldn't move until I got out of the vehicle..." I start to say when my mom interrupts me.

"You should have just run her over." My mom says making us laugh.

"Even if we wanted to mom, I don't want to go to jail. When we got out Scarlet showed us this picture and we knew we had to hear what she had to say." I say handing it to them. The picture is of Ana and Sawyer walking into SIP. You can clearly see a red laser dot on Ana's chest and another one on Sawyers back.

"Is Scarlet that evil and messed up to do something like this?" My mom asks.

"We can't be too sure but I'm not taking any chances."

"Do you have anything we could use against her son?" My dad asks.

"When I text Sawyer to meet us at GEH, he made sure Reynolds wore a wire since Christian and I weren't expecting her. Sawyer had decided to stay with Ana so she wouldn't get suspicious so Ryan joined us as well." Taylor says.

"Did Scarlet say anything that we could use?" Ray asks.

"Yes, but I don't think it's enough to put her away for good. We have another problem." I say.

"We think Ms. Adams is back in Seattle but we don't know where she is exactly. She had our CPO arrested the day she left, and we haven't been able to track her down since." Sawyer says.

"It seems like Scarlet made sure she had a backup plan. If anything went wrong with Scarlet we think Ms. Adams would make her move on Ana." Reynolds says.

"Son why don't you play the recording so we can figure this shit out." My dad says. I walk around my desk and turn on the computer to play the recording.

"This is from when we enter the elevator with Ryan and Reynolds." I say.

(RECORDING)

"Really Christian is this really necessary. You are far too valuable to me I wouldn't hurt you. You might be thinking with your dick right now but I know you'll come to your senses and when you do I will be here waiting for you." Scarlet says.

"Shut up Scarlet just tell me what I need to know so we can get out of here."

"It's obvious your little wife doesn't do the job for you. Just look at how tense you are. You do know I can help you out with that and there's also Leila who is just waiting for her chance with you again." Scarlet says.

"That's enough Scarlet just get to the point and stop wasting my time. Do you have something to say or not?" I ask getting mad.

"Fine, as you can see there's only so much a body guard can do. It seems he won't be able to do much if he's not aware of the danger. I could have had them both take out right there and then Christian but I chose not to. I thought I'd give you a chance think things through and give you a fair warning."

"What exactly are you saying Scarlet?"

"For the life of me. I don't understand why you would want to be with this little goody too shoes. Why you would want to protect her but it only shows me how manipulative she really is. I know you are a smart man and it's very simple to see where I'm going with this." Scarlet says with a smirk.

"You want me to stay away from Ana."

"It seems you are too stubborn and blinded by this tart. I had to do what I know is best for you. The only way you will start to see things clearly is by separating you from this wife of yours. I know that once she is out of your life you will go back to the Christian we all know and you'll realize what a mistake it was to try and get me out of your life." Scarlet says leaning forward on her chair.

"If I don't go along with your little charade?"

"If you want Hana or whatever her name is to keep breathing then you'll do this. Don't worry Christian I won't hurt you bodyguard he's not at fault for having to protect that waste of a life. I only had them point at him as well to prove a point, but seriously not even her mother wanted her I don't know why you seem to be taken by her. I get that she's a new toy for you and it might be exciting but I thought you'd be tired of her by now." Scarlet says.

"That's enough Scarlet! You need to stay away from Ana do you hear me?" I yell.

"I'll stay away from her as long as you do. It's pretty simple Christian. I'm just looking out for you and you'll thank me once you get a clear head. I'm only doing this because you are important to me darling. I hate to see you ruin your life over a nobody. You have an option to get her out of your life on your own or I will have to take drastic measures. I will take her out of your life for you so that you can see how right I am. If I do it myself I can't guarantee she won't be harmed or if she will continue breathing." Scarlet says with a smile.

"I will do it myself Scarlet. I just need time to show her I don't really care. If I just go home and kick her out she'll know something is wrong."

"That's even better. Make her suffer by showing her she's nothing to you. It's good to see some of the old Christian is still in there and he's just waiting to come out. You will realize that you are not in love with her, it's just an infatuation. I'm glad you agreed so easily. I thought maybe I'd have to show you how serious I am but it's good to know you aren't completely lost. Just don't take too much time..." Scarlet says crossing her legs.

"I'll take care of Scarlet just let me handle it my way."

"Once it's done I'll have Leila waiting for you so you can get some release." Scarlet says.

(END OF RECORDING)

"She can't be serious!" Ray yells.

"Christian what do you plan on doing?" My dad asks looking at me then my mom.

"I don't have a choice mom. I took Ana to spend time with her and to buy some time to try and find Carla but it seems that Scarlet is covering all her tracks really well."

"Son I wish there was more we could do but you're right it seems like we have to do as Scarlet says." My mom says standing close to where I'm sitting.

"I don't want to lose Ana mom. I just hope she'll forgive me for pushing her away. I want to tell her what's going on. I know she'll go along with it but I'm scared that Scarlet might pick up on us faking to be apart and then she'll do something to harm Ana. I can't take that risk mom." I say as my voice cracks.

"I understand Christian. You're right as much as I hate to say it Scarlet needs to see that you have pushed Ana away. Our love bug is a terrible liar, it would be hard for her to pretend to be sad." My mom says with tears in her eyes.

"This is bullshit! I will kill that woman myself and hunt Carla down for not only hurting my baby girl but for hurting you as well Christian. There's some old friends that served with me that I can ask to help us out in looking for Carla." Ray says.

"We will figure this out son. We will help you out and I will use some of my connections to help look for Carla as well." My dad says.

"I appreciate that." I say as my mom squeezes my hand.

"I will give you the information we've gotten so far. I will also have Barney and Welch tell you what it is they've been doing as well." Taylor says.

"That will help us out and thank you." Ray says.

"It's all my fault mom for allowing Scarlet to be in my life since the beginning. I should have known better or I should have come to you."

"Oh, my baby boy it is not your fault. You said it yourself dear, that at the time you were stubborn and there's nothing anyone could have done to change your mind. I know you hate to see it this way but you became her victim and she knew how to make it seem like she understood you. Don't blame yourself for any of this." My mom says.

"I know mom but I still feel like…." I start to say.

"Son there is nothing you could have don't differently. Scarlet would have done something one way or another." My dad says.

"Christian like my Annie would say you can't control what that woman does. This is not your fault." Ray says with a smile making me smile.

"I plan to talk to Kevin about what happened so he doesn't look like a fool to everyone. I know he'll be coming into town tomorrow and I asked him to meet with me in the morning. Kevin has always been a great man and he didn't deserve that."

"It is better that he knows son for when it all falls apart he won't be surprised. He can be prepared." My dad says.

"You guys can go rest now. I just want to thank you for all your hard work. It really means a lot to me." I say to Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds and Ryan.

"We will get to the bottom of this sir. We won't stop till you and Ana are completely safe." Taylor says shaking my hand.

"I'll protect Ana with my own life sir." Sawyer tells me as they all walk out of the study. This is so stupid it feels like it's all ending but I know this can't be it. Scarlet can't get her way there has to be something we are missing.

"Son we will be leaving now and just stay strong for you and Ana. I know it's a lot for you son but we are all here for you." My dad says.

"If you have to vent, punch something whatever it is just let us know. We'll be here for you." Ray says which means a lot to me as well.

"Son this is not the end of you and Ana. This will only make you stronger. I know Ana will understand once this is all over. It will only make you stronger together." My mom says and I can feel a tear coming down my cheek.

"Ana said we are stronger together mom." I say wiping away the tear.

"That is true son but even though you will be apart for just a little while the two of you will be fighting for the same thing to be together. I know it won't seem like it dear but trust me don't lose hope or give up on Ana even when it seems like she's given up on you. Even if Ana doesn't know it I know she will be fighting for you." My mom says putting her hand on my cheek.

I grab my mom into a tight hug and I can hear her sob. I can see the tears in my dad's eyes. Ray is smiling. I've hugged my mom before but not like this, a real tight hug where she can hug me back.

"Am I hurting you?" My mom asks.

"No. Ana was able to touch my chest and it didn't hurt. I thought I'd try hugging you and it doesn't hurt. Don't take it the wrong way, I still feel a little tense but it doesn't burn or hurt like before." I say as my mom cries of happiness.

"Happy birthday son. I know it's a few days late but we love you and are so proud of you." My mom says hugging me.

"Happy birthday, you are everything we could have asked for." My dad says as I pull him into a hug as well. I can feel him crying.

"I love you mom and dad and thank you for everything." I say as my dad wipes away his tears as does my mom.

"That's a really nice bracelet. I don't know if this makes sense to you but it's said that A SMOOTH SEA NEVER MADE A SKILLED SAILOR." My mom says.

"Ana gave me the bracelet and told about a meaning behind it, just kind of what you've just said. I will keep that in mind when I feel down. I'll remember that." I say kissing my mom on the cheek as we walk out of the study.

We all say goodbye and they leave saying good night. I feel somewhat better but I wish we could have come up with a solution so I wouldn't have to go through with this. Fuck I want to tell Ana but I know she won't be able to act hurt and Scarlet will pick up on that. I will not risk Ana getting hurt. I walk upstairs to the room and I notice Ana isn't on the bed but then I see the bathroom light on.

I open the door slowly and see Ana in a robe putting oil in the bathtub. When she sees me, she smiles and walks towards me.

"I thought you could use a nice bath." Ana says.

"Only if you're joining me." I say with a smile as Ana takes off her robe. I take of my clothes and we both get into the warm tub. I feel my body relax as I pull Ana closer to me.

"I know there's no point in asking what you talked about but baby if there's something I can help you with you'll let me know right?" Ana asks.

"I'll let you know." I say with a smirk as Ana sprinkles water on my face.

"They say I'm a terrible liar. I would have to say you're not that far behind me." Ana says giggling.

"If that makes you feel better." I say kissing her on the cheek.

"I like this. We should take baths more often." Ana says and it takes a lot of energy for my voice not to crack.

"It is very relaxing having you naked and wet." I say laughing.

"Christian!" Ana says giggling as she turns to face me. I grab her and kiss her softly as she slowly puts her hands on my shoulders and slowly rubs them down my back. We pull apart and she looks deep into my eyes.

"I love you Christian. I know you aren't ready to say it and it's alright because the things you've done have showed me you do. Just know I'm not going anywhere." Ana says kissing me softly.

We get out of the tub and as Ana wraps the towel around herself I pick her up carrying her to the bed. I lay her down slowly as I lay on top of her. I roll her on top of me and Ana puts her hands on my chest slowly caressing me and then she slowly kisses it. We enjoy our bodies slowly kissing and touching each other. I roll on top her again and I look her in the eyes I want to tell her how much I love her but I just can't so I kiss her slowly. We make love for most of the night till we are both exhausted.

"Good night love and sweet dreams." Ana tells me.

"Good night monkey." I say kissing her cheek.

Ana wakes me up with breakfast in bed and I don't know how she got up before me when my alarm goes off first. We eat breakfast then we have some shower sex and I love mornings like this. Once we are all dressed Ana walks me to the SUV and she lets me know she might be late tonight.

"You mean so much to me." I say kissing her.

"And I love you gorilla." Ana says as I get into the SUV. When we get to GEH I go straight to my office, Andrea walks in shortly after letting me know Kevin has arrived. She gives me a run through of my schedule for today. I ask her to show Kevin in and to order us some muffins and she points to the little table by the sofa where there is a basket of muffins and some coffee. I thank her as she walks out and a few seconds later Kevin walks in.

"Kevin thank you for meeting with me this morning." I say shaking his hand.

"It's no problem. I saw that you and your wife took the trip to Italy after all." Kevin says.

"It was much needed. I can't thank you for that gift."

"How is the lovely wife doing?" Kevin asks winking at me.

"She's doing really good."

"What can I do for you Christian?" Kevin asks with a smile.

"There's some things you need to know. I wanted you to hear from me." I say looking him in the eye making him lean back in his chair.

"Let's hear it." Kevin says.

"I don't where to start…." I start to say when Kevin interrupts me.

"How about you tell me why Scarlet is being thrown out of the social circle little by little and why you sold your share of the salons." Kevin says.

"She threatened Ana. I had warned her to stay away but she kept insulting my wife and trying to cause problems. I had warned her to stop but she took it lightly so I decided to cut all ties."

"Why would she insult Ana if she's such a sweet and caring young lady?" Kevin asks.

"After what I tell you I'm sure you are going to want to punch me. I won't blame you. Years ago, Scarlet and I were fucking…." I start to say.

"How young?" Kevin asks rubbing his face like he has an idea.

"Fifteen. When I would do yard work and you would go out of town. I'm sorry you didn't deserve that. I know that now, back then it didn't even cross my mind…." I start to say when Kevin stands up.

"Jesus Christ you were just a child. I had a suspicion but I could never find proof. I could have put a stop to it but I was never sure. Did she introduce you to that shit she was into?" Kevin asks and I'm in shock at his reaction it was not what I was expecting.

"Yes, but it's not your fault Kevin. Why aren't you punching me in the face? And how did you know what she was into?" I ask.

"I can't blame you Christian. You were just a kid and being a guy. I could understand it. How do you think she got me. I liked how kinky and spontaneous she was. Look your family knows that Scarlet and I have been having problems for some time now and you aren't the cause of them." Kevin says.

"Wow Kevin I admire you more right now. I don't know how I would have reacted if I was in your shoes. The reason Scarlet is being kicked out off of the social circles is because my parents found out about the two of us and feel the same way you do. Then to top it off the way she's been acting with Ana is ridiculous."

"I thought something seemed off at the rehearsal dinner but I didn't put too much attention to it. Now it makes sense. I can't believe the old hag is jealous and she has every reason to be. Christian you have just given me the final reason I needed to start filing for divorce." Kevin says.

"You would be better off Kevin you are a good man. I just didn't want you to be blindsided with all the shit that's going to be happening. The rumors that will be going around."

"Thank you for that Christian. You didn't have to tell me but I'm glad you did."

"If there's anything you need Kevin just let me know." I say as he nods a yes.

"What aren't you telling me Christian?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"It's not important Kevin. I am taking care of it. I just wanted you to know the reason that things were happening and the heat Scarlet will be facing now. I don't want you dragged through the mud because of her." I say.

"I appreciate that Christian but there's something bigger going on. I want to be able to help if I can." Kevin tells me.

"Scarlet has threatened Ana's life. The only way I can keep her safe is if I push her away."

"Are you fucking kidding me? What do you plan to do?" Kevin asks.

"I plan to push Ana away just like Scarlet asked. I won't be hurt as much as Ana will but hey you win some you lose some right." I say like it's no big deal because I'm not sure I can trust him right now.

"Bullshit!" Kevin yells.

"If you didn't care for Ana you wouldn't have taken this late honeymoon. I'm not on Scarlet's side Christian. I can see how much the both of you love each other. The more I can use against Scarlet the better." Kevin says.

"Scarlet isn't the only one involved. We haven't found the other person that is helping her."

"Ana deserves better than this Christian. You two look so happy together. I can't believe Scarlet would go this far. Does she not realize that you will never be with her again?"

"There's nothing much I can do till we find the other person involved. I won't risk Ana's life."

"I'm going to cut Scarlet off. That should stop her from paying whoever is helping her, or at least slow her down from doing anything for some time. The only down side to that is that she might come to you for money and you might have to give it to her. Bloody hell! Christian you and I never had this conversation. I am going to see what I can find out." Kevin says.

"Kevin…." I start to say.

"Trust me Christian, this is more for Ana but you deserve happiness too." Kevin says walking out of my office. I call Taylor and tell him what happened. He tells me that right now we can use all the help we can get. We just have to be careful on what we tell Kevin and we will test him till we can truly know if we can trust him. The rest of my day goes by fast. I didn't even check my phone for a few hours. I have a missed call from Ana and a few messages telling me to have an awesome day and not to stress. There's one that she sent me making a silly face which made me laugh. Andrea breaks me from my thoughts letting me know that Scarlet is on the phone.

"What do you want Scarlet?"

"You already know the answer." Scarlet says.

"It's already happening Scarlet. I said I needed time and I'm taking care of it give me a couple more weeks maybe sooner." I say.

"I'm not playing games Christian."

"Neither am I Scarlet. Stop fucking rushing me." I say as she laughs.

"Fine I thought maybe you backed out since you ignored me last week." Scarlet says.

"I don't have to answer your call all the time Scarlet."

"I expect to see some results soon." Scarlet says.

"You will." I say as I hang up.

Fuck! I look at the picture of Ana and me that I put on my desk this morning. I hope you keep your promise Ana and that you can forgive me for the ass I will be. I'm doing it to protect you, I think to myself. My phone rings and it's Ana but I send it to voicemail.

"Sir, Mrs. Grey is already home." Taylor says walking into the office.

"I'm ready to leave Taylor." I say standing up.

We walk out of the office and head to the mansion. I had originally planned to go to Escala but right now I just want to hold Ana. When I walk in Ana runs to me and kisses me with such hunger.

"I missed you so much today." Ana says.

"I missed you too baby you have no idea." I say kissing her with just as much hunger.

"Dinner is ready." Ana says grabbing my hand as we walk to the kitchen. We talk about my day, when we finish eating we go upstairs to take a relaxing bath before we go to bed.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: I want to thank you for all the follows/favorites/and the reviews. Thank you so much for taking time to read this story and I truly appreciate all of you who are being patient and sticking to this story it means a lot to me. The plot thickens I will have something up tomorrow hopefully early have a good night and thank you once again for still reading

**APOV**

Work has been pretty busy these few days. I can't believe it's already Thursday. Christian has been a little off lately. I can't figure out what it is. There's been a few times where he starts talking to me and right when he is about to tell me what is going on he gets called away for business or I get a call from work interrupting us. He's been distant with me. We haven't been able to eat dinner or breakfast together. He leaves really early in the morning or comes home late. I normally wait for him but he'll tell me to eat without him because he doesn't know how late he'll be.

There was one day he send me a text letting me know he would be staying at Escala which was odd because he didn't ask me to meet him there like he's done before. I called him and the first few times it went to voicemail. Finally, he called back saying he was on a call for work. We talked for a little while then I told him good night and sweet dreams as we feel asleep on the phone.

I don't know what to think at this point. It's like he's pushing me away but there's times where he just wants me close to him. It's like he's avoiding me, then there's times where he answers me like when we first met just not as cold as then. I decide to call Christian but after a few rings it goes to voice mail but then I remember he was going to have a meeting. There's a knock on at the door and Johnathon walks in with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Baxter." I say as he greets me with a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Grey." Johnathon says sitting across my desk.

"What did I do to get a visit from the main boss?" I say with a smile.

"I just had a meeting with Mr. Hyde and he has recommended that you go to a conference in New York in his place. He is very impressed with the work you have been doing. That being said he believes you are ready to be editor. I agree, I have seen the work you have done as his assistant and I think you are more that capable of handling it." Johnathon says.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate this and all but I haven't even been here a year. I still have a lot to learn." I start saying.

"You will get some training Ana. Jack is going to be watching you and helping you when and if you need it. If we didn't think you could handle it we wouldn't have brought this up. You will still be working as Jack's assistant but you will slowly take on more responsibilities and be taking business trips. There won't be a lot of trips as I'm sure Christian would kill me but enough for you to learn the ropes." Johnathon tells me.

"Thank you Johnathon it means a lot to me. I won't let you down."

Johnathon explains to me the new responsibilities and what is expected of me. He also told me that I might be given a hard time about this since I'm fairly new but to ignore it. If becomes a problem to talk to Jack or him. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. We talk some more before he leaves. I call Christian again to tell him the good news and he answers on the second ring.

"Grey." Christian answers.

"Hello handsome, are you busy?"

"I'm about to walk into my next meeting." Christian tells me.

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Are you okay?" Christian asks.

"I just have some great news to share but it can wait." I say as Christian chuckles.

"You can't tell me you have good news and not tell me what it is." Christian says.

"Johnathon and Jack think I'm ready to be editor and are going to start training me for it." I say really fast.

"Congratulations baby. I'm sure you deserve it. We should go out to dinner and celebrate tonight." Christian says laughing.

"We don't have to go out. I know how busy and tired you've been just try to get home early so we can have dinner together."

"This should be my last meeting. I have a few contracts to look over then I should be home if nothing else comes up." Christian says.

"Sounds like a plan. Now get to your meeting Mr. Grey so you can get started and end it as soon as possible."

"See you later." Christian says laughing as we hang up.

I receive a text from Christian telling me I deserve to be treated out which makes me smile. Its times like this that make me think I might just be overreacting. I'm trying to get use to his moods but this is different. It's like he's keeping me at a distance but then he gets lost in the moment and acts like everything is fine.

The rest of the day goes by really fast and after thanking Jack for the recommendation Sawyer and I head home. I talk to Gail for a while and she lets me know that Christian told her not to make dinner because we'd be going out. I go take a shower and get ready putting on a white dress I have. As I finish doing my hair Christian walks into the bedroom.

"You look beautiful like always." Christian says kissing my neck.

"Thank you handsome." I say.

"Are you ready to go?" Christian asks holding out his hand for me to take.

"Yes, but don't you want to relax a little?" I ask.

"I feel good. We are celebrating you hard work tonight baby, besides we are flying to Portland and the helicopter is ready." Christian tells me as he kisses me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, that way we can see the city lights." Christian tells me as we go up to the roof. We arrive in Portland in no time. The view from the sky was beautiful and romantic. We eat our dinner and I ask Christian about his day. We talk about all kinds of things while we eat and I tell him how I will have to do a few business trips in the future including one next week.

"What day is this?" Christian asks not to happy.

"Johnathon said it would be Wednesday but he would let me know."

"This will be good for you. I am very proud of you Ana."

"It's because you encourage me and motivate me Christian. We're a team remember?" Christian looks like he's thinking about something.

We finish eating and we fly back to Seattle. Christian carries me inside making me laugh. Christian drops me on the bed and is about to kiss me when his phone rings making him groan. Christian looks at his phone and tells me he has to answer it.

"Grey." Christian answers his phone.

"Its fine Taylor." Christian says.

"Okay let me know what you find out." Christian tells Taylor as he hangs up.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"It's nothing to worry about. One of the cameras at Escala went out so they are going to go check it out." Christian says.

"Has it happened before?"

"When I first moved in but it turned out there was a new security at the front desk who somehow turned off the camera thinking it didn't have to be on if I was there. He learned really quick that it needs to be on at all times." Christian says.

"Good night and sweet dreams love." I say kissing him.

"Good night." Christian responds pulling me close to him. I wake up the next morning to Christian talking to someone on the phone and he sounds mad. I turn to face him and I can see he has a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's wrong?" I say getting out of the bed.

"I need to get to the office and take care of something." Christian says getting dressed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No." Christian says putting on his shoes. I can tell he's pissed I just don't get why.

"Can we meet for lunch?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I have a really busy day today." Christian says not looking at me.

"Christian I know you're having a bad morning….." I start to say.

"But what Ana? I can't be upset. Maybe you shouldn't ask so many questions if you know I'm having a bad morning." Christian tells me as I walk towards him.

"That's not what I was going to say. I now there's more. I don't get why you won't tell me, maybe I can help." I say putting reaching out to hug him but Christian pulls back and turns away from me.

"I have to go." He says.

"Will you be home for dinner? Or do you know what time you'll be getting home?"

"No. I won't be home for dinner and I'll be home once I'm done." Christian says walking out of the room.

I stand there shocked at how he just acted. I need to find out what is really going on. I take a shower and get ready for work. I eat the breakfast Gail made for me and ask her to pack me some lunch because I don't feel like going anywhere today which will make Sawyer very happy. Sawyer usually insists on getting my lunch for me and makes sure I eat it at the office.

It's starting to rain outside and I love it until it starts lighting and thundering which scares me. I know it's silly but I can't help it. My day at work goes by fast with all the work Jack gave me. I stay a little longer than usual to finish off some paper work. I call Christian but his phone goes to voice mail. I let Sawyer I'm ready to leave and I ask him if he's heard from Taylor or Christian. He lets me know that Christian is still working. We walk out of SIP as we hear loud thunder making me jump and I run inside the SUV where Ryan is waiting for us. Sawyer and Ryan are laughing at me which makes me laugh.

"I hate thunder and lightning." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"We couldn't tell." Sawyer says with a smile as I stick my tongue out at him.

"This storm is getting pretty bad." I say.

"We need to get to the house before it gets worse." Ryan says.

"Do you know if Christian is going to the house?" I ask since his phone is going to voice mail.

"Taylor said to let you know they will be staying at Escala tonight. Christian is in an important meeting and had to turn off his cell." Sawyer tells me.

"Ryan take me to Escala please. Don't give me any excuses about what my husband would want." I say looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes mam." Ryan says with a smirk.

"There's no way I'm sleeping in that big house alone especially with all this rain and thunder." I say as we see a big lightning.

We arrive at Escala and I run to the elevator with Sawyer right behind me. We enter the penthouse and I decide to take a long hot shower. I know they say you shouldn't shower when there's lightning but I feel like I need one right now. I put on my pajama pants and one of Christian's under shirts and walk to the kitchen to make me a tea. I grab a book to hopefully distract me from the lightning and thunder. I go to the bedroom because even though the view from the big windows is beautiful, I don't want lightning striking me for looking out the window and it's just scary to watch.

I don't know how much time passes when I notice Christian standing in the doorway of the room.

"What the fuck!" Christian says as we just stare at each other.


	47. Chapter 47

**CPOV**

I've been spending more time at work trying to keep away from Ana because it's hard for me to try and be cold towards her. No matter how hard I try I start feeling awful because she doesn't deserve this. I spoke to Johnathon about maybe getting her to go out of town sooner and I explained some of what was going on. He said he'd try to move up the trip.

"Sir." Taylor says breaking me from my thoughts.

"I've let Sawyer know that you'll be staying at Escala tonight. He said Mrs. Grey has been trying to call you." Taylor says.

"I turned off my phone Taylor. I was awful to her this morning. I couldn't do it again so I figured it'd be easier to not talk to Ana." I say.

"It will be over soon sir. Welch traced Carla's phone and she's in Seattle but she left it in a trash by a small diner. She isn't using any of her cards sir and we think she is staying with Miss Williams." Taylor tells me.

"What can we do to make sure she's there Taylor?"

"Right now, we are sitting ducks sir. We are watching Miss Williams every move and have been watching the house, even though she's been going to Scarlet's home very often." Taylor says.

"It's expected since they are working together." I say.

"We need to try and get something to use against Miss Williams as well." Taylor says.

"Fuck Taylor. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Ana has been so patient with me which makes this even harder. Do you know how many times I've almost told her what's really going on?" I ask.

"Mr. Grey I can't imagine how hard this is and I know this isn't going to help matters but you're doing the right thing in keeping your distance from Mrs. Grey. It might not seem like it but it's better than saying or doing something that you will regret or saying something that might break the both of you completely. We're buying as much time as possible." Taylor says and I know he's right.

"I know Taylor but fuck we should be happy enjoying each other. I wish I could tell her Taylor but if Scarlet even suspects that Ana might know what's going on she will hurt her just to teach me a lesson. I know we not only have to find Carla but we have to get something we can use against her as well." I say.

"We could always go with your idea. From what we've seen we can trust Kevin and like you said Johnathon will be more than happy to help. We'll have our guys watching very closely, this will allow you to tell Ana what's going on." Taylor says about an idea I had but it would still put Ana in more danger than she is right now.

"I have to really think it through Taylor. Ana is safe right now and that's what matters. I'm meeting with Kevin soon so I'll decide by then but for now I'll just keep my distance. I'm not going to lose Ana." I say as we walk down to the SUV.

I turn on my phone and before I can check my messages it starts ringing, and I see that it's Scarlet. As much as I want to ignore her call I know I can't at this point.

"What do you want Scarlet?" I ask as I get into the SUV.

"Is that any way to greet me." Scarlet says.

"Just say what you have to say."

"The clock is ticking Christian. I have yet to see any changes with you and your wife. Do I have to send you a little warning." Scarlet says.

"I told you that it would take time Scarlet. I've been pushing Ana away but she's not going to give up easily. I've been cold towards her, you should know it's not going to happen overnight." I say as I get out of the SUV and walk towards the elevator with Taylor by my side.

"I need you to show me something soon Christian. I want to see for myself how cold, you have been towards her. I want to see you reject her. take your little tart to a restaurant where I can see it with my own eyes that you are telling me the truth and I'll give you more time." Scarlet says.

"This week is pretty much over and I don't have time but I'll call you Monday to let you know where I'm taking Anastasia for dinner." I say.

"Fair enough." Scarlet says as we hang up. Fuck! I can't push this off any longer.

"Taylor she wants me to take Ana somewhere public to make sure I'm doing as she asked. We don't have much time. We have to figure something out before Monday there is no way in hell I'm doing that to Ana in front of people. She does not deserve that kind of humiliation." I say.

"We'll take care of it sir. I'll have one of my guys along with one of Ray's friends check Miss Williams home when she leaves. It's a big risk and we might be warning Carla and Scarlet if she is there…." Taylor starts to say.

"No, we'll hold off on that I don't need to tempt Scarlet right now." I say.

"We'll figure it out. Barney and Welch have been keeping taps on Scarlet's phone but there's nothing new or suspicious about her calls or emails. We think that Miss Williams is the form of communication between the two of them. It would explain why she goes to Scarlets home so much. We thought about taking Miss William but we wouldn't get any information out of her and all that would do is warn Scarlet that we are watching her." Taylor says.

"Get some rest Taylor. The next few days are going to be long ones." I say as we get out of the elevator.

"It looks like the rain is only getting worse." Taylor says.

I walk to my room and when I open the door I see some movement on the bed. I see Ana sitting on the bed reading a book. "What the fuck!" I say as we just stare at each other. Why is she here? I wasn't expecting to see her tonight.

"I thought you were working late?." Ana says looking at the clock.

"What are you doing here?" I ask still confused. I'm happy to see her but I can't be near her right now. I can't afford to be distracted by Ana. Fuck she looks sexy on the bed right now. I need to focus on what is going to happen. Fuck!

"The storm was getting worse and I didn't want to sleep…." Ana says as we see a flash of lightning followed by a loud thunder making her jump.

"I didn't want to stay alone at the house since I'm scared and besides I've missed you." Ana says getting off the bed walking towards me. I missed her too so much, and I just want to hug her and kiss her.

"I wasn't expecting you here." I say walking to the bathroom.

"I can see you don't want me here so I'll go back to the mansion." Ana walking towards her phone.

"It's better if you stay since you're already here. The rain is a lot heavier it's not safe to be driving in this weather." I say putting on my pajama pants. Ana grabs her book and starts walking out of the room and I can see that she's hurt and I don't blame her.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To sleep on the sofa, it's obvious you don't want me here so I'll get out of your way." Ana tells me going to grab blankets from upstairs.

"You don't have to do that Ana. I'm just tired it's been a long day. I just wanted to come home and rest. I didn't think you'd be here." I say following Ana.

"Are you telling me that you can't rest when I'm around? What's really going on with you Christian? You've haven't been you lately?" Ana asks looking at me as she starts walking back down the stairs with blankets.

"It's been hectic lately Ana, this is who I am. This is who you met I haven't changed." I say as she turns to look at me as we reach the sofa.

"I know how I met you Christian but there's something different." Ana tells me.

"There's nothing different Ana. Maybe you just haven't seen this side of me yet, it's not like you know me that well Ana." I say trying to sound mad.

"You know me as well as I know you Christian. We know when there is something wrong with each other." Ana says as we sit on the couch. I know she's right and this is why I didn't want to see her tonight.

"I'm going to sleep Anastasia. You can use one of the guest rooms or join me just don't sleep on the couch." I say walking towards the bedroom.

"Christian." Ana calls my name. I stop at the door way and turn around just in time for Ana to jump into my arms at the sound of the thunder. She smells so good and I've missed her touch today. We look at each other and I'm about to kiss her when there's another loud thunder and I pull away from her.

"I take it you'll be sleeping here then." I say.

"I'm sure Sawyer or Ryan will keep me company till I fall asleep." Ana says.

"Like hell they will! You'll stay in here with me."

"You didn't want me here remember."

"That's not what I said Anastasia."

"You didn't have to…." Ana starts to say.

"Can you just get into the bed so we can go to sleep."

"Fine." Ana says getting on the bed.

"Night." I say turning to face the window instead of facing Ana and pulling her close to me.

"Christian?"

"Go to sleep Anastasia."

"Not till you tell me what it is that you're hiding from me."

"Nothing." I say.

"Nothing? You can't be serious!" Ana says.

"I need sleep." I say getting out of the bed.

"You're not going to tell me what's really going on?, Ana asks walking behind me.

"We're not doing this right now!" I say getting upset.

"Why not Christian? If you don't tell me. I'm leaving right now." Ana tells me.

"What do you want me to say Anastasia. That I can't handle all this right now! That it's all happening to fast and I hadn't realized it till now. I'm fucking scared of what's going to happen next." I say going to the fridge to grab a beer. Ana grabs one too surprising me. We go back to the couch, I sit down and Ana walks behind it.

"What exactly are you talking about Christian?" Ana says as I chug my beer but I need something stronger so I get me some scotch. I down two glasses of scotch and walk back to the couch with Ana eyeing me.

"Does it really matter?" I say taking a deep breath.

"It does matter Christian. Talk to me." Ana says coming around to sit next to me and I can't think when she's this close. Ana puts her hand on my cheek and I get up to move away from her.

"I can't do this Ana it's too much. I can't focus, I don't know what I'm feeling."

"You're talking in riddles Christian."

"I don't know that I can keep doing this." I don't know what to say that won't sound too bad. I don't want to say anything that will truly hurt Ana even though I think I've done that in some way. Fuck I can't do this talk with her right now. Why couldn't she wait till I knew what was going on for sure. I drink some more scotch and Ana grabs the glass from me.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Ana says and I grab her and kiss her but she pulls away from me.

"You've moved away from me twice already Christian and now you want to kiss me just to shut me up." Ana says.

"I kissed you because I wanted to." I say and I know I'm starting to feel the effects of the scotch. There's another lightning followed by thunder making Ana get closer to me.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me." I say with a smirk.

"You're not funny Christian." Ana says as I pull her closer to me.

"Can I have my glass back?" I ask.

"No." Ana says.

"Fine." I say drinking out of the bottle and Ana takes that away also.

"You said you couldn't do this. What did you mean?" Ana asks me.

"So many questions."

"No just one important one. Maybe two because I want to know what you're scared of." Ana says.

"Us, you and me. I came here to clear my head, I just need time." I can see hurt in Ana's eyes but I can see she's determined to get answers. I don't know that I can protect you Anastasia." I try to grab the bottle from her but she just dumps it in the sink.

"You won't lose me Christian. I already told you this but you can't hide things form me." Ana tells me.

"It's not by choice. It's better that you don't know for now." I say.

"Christian will you stop with the riddles and just tell me already! It's obviously killing you to keep it from me. There's been a few times you've tried to tell me Christian and we get interrupted but now you can tell me." Ana says as we hear the thunder and the lights go out.

"I think this is a sign not to tell you."

"It's a sign that you should tell me since we can't go anywhere. The elevator won't work so we won't be going anywhere." Ana tells me as she lights a few candles.

"Why do you always have say the opposite of me?"

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" Ana tells me.

"It's what you like about me. I'm a complicated man." I say winking at Ana. I'm sure she can't really see me since the only light we have is coming from a few candles.

"Don't try changing the subject." Ana says. I pull her towards me and kiss her hard. She tries to wiggle away from me but I just hold her tighter and kiss her harder. She finally pushes me away. I know she's pissed and turned on at the same time. I grab another bottle and take a long gulp. I know it's hitting me.

"Things got really complicated. I want to take care of it but things are getting out of hand." I slur.

"What?" Is all Ana can ask.

"I don't want to worry you Ana. I promised to protect you and keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do. I just need you to give me time. I'm not doing this because I want to but because I have too." I say.

"Doing what exactly?" Ana asks.

"Push you away. It's so hard to do but it's the only way to keep you safe. I've been talking to Scarlet…her, Leila and Carla are working together to try to separate us. They are getting impatient because we are still together." I say.

"Ca…Car….C…she's back." Ana says starting to shake.

"Fuck this is why I didn't want to tell you. Ana look at me take deep breaths." I slur trying to clear my head. Fuck I knew I shouldn't have drank too much but I only did it because I felt it was the only way to push Ana away. Now I've made her panic. I should know better when I'm with Ana nothing ever goes like I plan.

"Ana baby look at me." I say cupping her face.

"Sh….she's…..go….going to fini….fin…." Ana tries to say.

"She won't get the chance but I need you to relax. You are safe and I would rather die than let anything happen to you." I say.

"I'm fine, but what exactly do they plan to do if we stay together?" Ana asks taking slow deep breaths trying to stay calm but I can feel her body shaking. I pull her close to me holding her tight.

"It won't come to that, I won't let it. You weren't supposed to know because if Scarlet thinks you might know I don't know what she might try to do. Fuck Ana we have everyone working on this but I don't want to lose you."

"Yo….you wo…won't. We'll figure this out." Ana says.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I say.

"I understand why you didn't. I think I would have done the same." Ana says.

"Ana I won't let them get near you."

"I trust you Christian but you have to tell me what it is they said."

"They want to separate us. They want me to push you away or else they will make sure you stay out of my life. I told Scarlet to give me some time that I would do it myself. She's getting impatient and wants me to prove to her that I am doing as she asked. I have to take you to dinner on Monday and treat you like you're nothing to me so she can be satisfied but I can't do it Ana."

"It's okay Christian. I think we could pull it off." Ana tells me.

"Scarlet will study us Ana. If she doesn't buy into it, I don't know what she would do. I also think it's just a way to get close to you to try and prove a point. I came up with a plan to draw them out but it's too risky." I say.

"What kind of plan?" Ana asks as we hear another thunder.

"We'll discuss it more tomorrow baby, right now I just want to hold you. We have till Sunday evening to figure things out. I bought us more time to figure things out." I say.

"Christian it's not your fault. I know you're blaming yourself but don't. If it wasn't Scarlet and Leila coming after me, I'm sure it would have been Ca..Carla and that would have made it my fault. We both have people with who have the same goal in a sense but for different reason." Ana says.

"I know but we should have been better prepared Ana. I didn't want you stressing or worrying about it. I figured I could push you away without going too far. I made you promise me that you wouldn't give up on me because it would be the only thing that would keep me from losing all hope." I say kissing Ana.

"All that matters, is that I know now, and we will hit them back harder." I say.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting…." I start to say.

"Christian I know it was hurting you just as much as it hurt me. I could see it in your eyes, just don't ever keep anything from me again." Ana says.

"You did say you'd probably do the same."

"Yes, but it doesn't make it right." Ana says.

We walk to the bedroom after we blow out the candles. I don't want to tell Ana that we don't know where Carla is because I think she would pass out on me. I don't want her going through that.

"Are you really scared of lighting and thunder?" I ask pulling Ana really close to me.

"Yes. I don't know why but I've been scared since I can remember." Ana tells me.

"It's going to be hard to pretend we aren't happy."

"It really is. I think I was better off not knowing in a way. I can't stop smiling because this feels so right to be like this instead of having you distant." Ana says looking up at me.

"I can't stop smiling either. I know my voice will sound happy even when I'm mad." I say as people have told me lately especially Ross. She said that I might be mad or upset but it's not as scary as before. Yesterday Ross told me I somehow have been in a piss pour mood just like before I met Ana.

"This isn't going to be good." Ana says and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"We'll figure something out baby. Stronger together remember." I say.

"Now you say it." Ana says giggling.

"Good night monkey." I say trying to hide with worry from my voice.

"Sweet dreams gorilla." Ana says but I know she's scared. She moves closer to me.

"Ana." I groan.

"What? I'm just trying to get comfortable." I hover over her and kiss her with such hunger. She wraps her legs around me and I thrust into her.


	48. Chapter 48

CPOV

I can't believe how fast this weekend went. Today is Sunday and Ana and I haven't left the house at all the last two days. We've actually spend most of our time in the bedroom expect for the few times we did some self-defense training. Friday morning, it felt good to wake up holding Ana, we then took a shower together and it felt good to also be able to eat breakfast with her. I know my mother will be happy to know that I told Ana what's going. When I spoke to Elliot he was pretty upset at how far Scarlet would go. I called Kevin and Johnathon to meet with me that morning to discuss somethings. We ended up doubling security on everyone including Kate, which I was thankful when she didn't fight me on it.

"Sir." Taylor says walking into the study breaking me from my thoughts.

"Taylor." I say as he walks to the chair to sit down followed by Sawyer.

"Elliot said he has the house ready." Taylor tells me.

"Yeah he called me and let me know as well."

"This is the best option we have sir." Sawyer says.

"I know it's just I wish there was a better way. There are so many things that could go wrong and….." I start to say.

"We've prepared for the worst-case scenario. We have men all over sir. Don't second guess yourself, if you think about it you actually bought us time by delaying telling Ana the truth even if we didn't plan it that way. I truly believe that if we would have told Ana sooner Scarlet would have picked up on it and she would have made her move. From what we know she was watching Ana and could see that something was bothering her which made Scarlet believe that you were doing as she asked." Taylor says and I know he's right.

"Johnathon was able to move up the trip so Ana will be leaving tomorrow around noon." I say.

"All the arrangements have been made. Ryan is flying with us and one of Ray's friends is already in New York at the hotel." Sawyer says.

"I know I shouldn't be but I'm still shocked at the connections Ray's guys found on Scarlet. I knew she was an evil woman but I just never imagined it was this bad." Taylor tells me.

"I never knew she was into things like that, but it makes since now. I'm sure the salons are a cover up and I'm sure all those bad connections are because of the lifestyle she's in. Scarlet liked going to different clubs even when she traveled." I say.

"Welch was able to find one off shore account which was the lead Ray's friends needed to find out about all the shit Scarlet is into and all the connections she has. Now we have a better idea at what and who we are dealing with." Taylor says.

"That's what has me more worried. I didn't realize how dangerous she really was."

"None of us did sir." Taylor tells me.

We go over a few more things till Ana comes down letting me know breakfast is ready. Taylor and Sawyer excuse themselves as Ana comes to sit on my lap.

"You sir stink." Ana says laughing.

"As do you my lady." Christian says laughing.

"Well you should have let me take a shower this morning instead of pulling me back on the bed." Ana tells me kissing me.

"You got it wrong babe as I remember you got on top of me." I say.

"The details aren't important." Ana says with a smirk walking out of the office.

"Where do you think you're going?" I say pulling her to me and kissing her.

"Our breakfast is getting cold." Ana says.

"Breakfast can wait." I say kissing her neck.

"You are not having your way with me." Ana says laughing while walking away from me again.

"I'll have my way with you baby. That you can count on." I say winking at her.

"I'm nervous about the trip tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow instead of later in the week. I really wish you could come with me but I know you can't." Ana tells me making a sad face.

"Trust me I want to go with you but I have meetings tomorrow. I will see if Andrea can clear my schedule for Tuesday, then I will fly out there when I get done Monday. I'm just glad you'll be back by Thursday morning." I say.

"What's the point of owning your own company if you can't just take days off?" Ana says in a fake pout making me laugh.

"It doesn't work that way and I think when I took an unexpected week off it counted as taking days off when I want. You know we could have avoided this trip if you didn't work." I say raising my eyebrows making Ana laugh.

"Christian! I know that and I also remember my dad was always working, I just wanted to pout for a little bit." Ana says kissing me.

We finish eating and then head up to take a shower. We decide to just wear some pajamas like we did yesterday. Ana has a bunch of movies she wants us to watch today starting with Sabrina, then Gone with the Wind and so many more.

"I can't guarantee we'll watch the movies but we can try." I say pulling Ana on the bed while kissing her.

"Christian." Ana says.

"Do you realize that if I can't get my schedule cleared I will go three days without you or two actually because I will be taking advantage of you tomorrow morning." I say tickling Ana.

"Then I should wear you out to hold you over for those two days." Ana says kissing my neck.

After we get a little crazy on the bed we take another shower and watch the movies. We order some pizza for lunch and we order enough so we can have some for dinner. We get into the Jacuzzi and the warm water feels so good.

"Elliot told me he had the house ready." I say as Ana just nods while giving me a sad smile.

"It will be temporary baby. I will come see you as much as possible." I say.

"I know, it's just I'm going to come back from New York and spend a few days with you just to leave again on Saturday but this time for longer." Ana tells me with tears in her eyes.

"We are doing everything we can to get Carla baby. Your dad's friend didn't find any evidence of Carla being at Leila's house so we need to wait it out some more."

"I hate that you will have to be talking to Scarlet to try and find information while I'm gone." Ana tells me.

"I will talk to her by phone or email Ana. I am going to avoid her as much as possible and I will always have Taylor with me no matter what." I say.

"I trust you Christian but I just hate that we have to play into her game, and who knows what part Leila is going to play in all this"¸ Ana says.

"Ana I will not go anywhere near Leila unless it's extremely necessary but there's no way in hell that she will get close to me. It's bad enough I have to get Scarlet to think I realized she was right all along but at the end when we take them down it will be worth it because you will be safe." I say kissing Ana.

Reynolds arrives with the pizza and we get out of the Jacuzzi so we can eat. Once we are done eating Ana's phone rings and she talks to Kate for a while. I grab some candles and put a few in the room, I turn on some music just as Ana walks in.

"Kate wanted to know when I came back from New York because she might have to fly out there Tuesday night but she won't find out till tom…." Ana starts to say as she looks around the room noticing the candles.

"You were saying?" I say pulling Ana to me.

"Wow this is….." Ana starts to say.

"Two days without you. I don't know how I'm going to do it." I say kissing Ana.

"Is that all you're going to miss? My body?" Ana asks stepping back .

"No, I will miss your smart comments, your laugh, the way you bite your bottom lip when you think really hard or get nervous. I will miss talking to you even if we talk on the phone but it won't be the same as if we talk in person. I will miss your snoring…." I start to say.

"I get the point, and I will miss you too baby." Ana says laughing as we lay on the bed to watch another movie.

"You should just work for me." I say with a smirk.

"You don't have an opening for assistant editor." Ana says.

"I'll buy a publishing company…." I start to say.

"No." Ana says as I start tickling her.

Ana wiggles away from me and I grab her again. I put her hands to her sides and we just stare at each other. I lean down to kiss her. We end up watching a few more movies before we make love again. Ana is lying on my chest caressing it while I run my hands through her hair.

"I like the way your heart beat sounds, it's relaxing." Ana tells me.

"I know what you mean, your breathing relaxes me to when I hold you tight. I can feel you breathing and it's so soothing." I say making Ana to look up at me with a smile.

"My breathing or snoring?" Ana asks.

"I love you Anastasia." I say cupping her face.

"I love you too." Ana tells me kissing me.

"I've known it for a while now I just….when I wanted to say it the words wouldn't come out then there was the thing with Sc…." I start to say.

"The only thing that matters is that you said baby." Ana tells me with a huge smile.

"I do love you Ana so much. I've never felt this way before and it feels good to say it. I love you." I say kissing Ana.

"You've just made me the happiest woman in the world. I love you with all my heart Christian." Ana tells me.

We make love all night till Ana falls asleep. I feel so relieved now that I told Ana how I feel about her. I pray that I can keep her safe. We are expecting for Scarlet to try and do something once she realizes that Ana won't be showing up at the restaurant like she wanted. I know it's going to piss her off so we are preparing for the worst.

"I don't want to lose you Christian." Ana mumbles in her sleep.

"I don't want to lose you either baby." I say kissing her cheek as I fall asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**APOV**

The weekend was perfect. I am over the moon right now because Christian finally told me he loved me and the way we made love to each other was amazing. I can't describe how wonderful it felt.

"You got everything you need?" Christian says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I think so." I say.

"I will try to meet you at the airport but encase my meeting runs longer make sure you keep Sawyer with you at all times. Johnathon knows to also keep a look out for you every chance he can without being too obvious." Christian tells me.

"Yes sir" I say trying to get Christian to relax.

"Ana…." Christian starts to say.

"I know how serious this is and how worried you will be. I'm nervous and scared but I'd rather not think about it. I will have Sawyer with me at all times. I know how to get a hold of Ryan encase of an emergency and I know he will be with me within seconds maybe a minute or so. If anyone I don't know tries too hard to talk to me, seems off or insists on getting to close to me I need to leave right away or signal Sawyer with our secret code." I say with a smile.

"Thank you for reassuring me smart ass." Christian tells me kissing me.

"I know how you feel baby. I'm just as worried about you. What if Scarlet does something when she realizes that I'm not going to show up? I know you said she won't do anything to you but still what…." I start to say.

"Baby I'll be safe. I have Taylor along with Reynolds and the two guys your dad got for me. Scarlet said it herself I'm too valuable to her." Christian says trying to make me feel better.

"Yes, but it still doesn't mean Leila won't do something or….." I start to say.

"We will both be fine and we're just over worrying. We had a great weekend let's not do this. I want you to enjoy your trip but be safe and careful. I will deal with Scarlet and I will call you as soon as I get out of the restaurant." Christian tells me as we walk down the stairs.

"I will call you as soon as we land and when I'm leaving for the airport." I say kissing him.

We walk outside and I see Sawyer and Taylor loading up the luggage. I can see Ryan is talking to one of my dad's friends who will be joining us as well.

"I love you Anastasia make sure you come back to me." Christian says winking at me.

"That's all you could come up with?" I ask laughing as he shrugs his shoulders with a smile while the guys nod their heads.

"What can I say." Christian says picking me up.

"Let me know if you will be able to fly out there." I say hugging him tight.

"I will." Christian says as I get in the SUV with Sawyer.

"I love you Christian."

**CPOV**

I watch as they drive away. Taylor walks next to me and tells me that Ana is in good hands. We get to GEH and Andrea lets me know that my first meeting is in five minutes and the conference room is ready. Ana calls me while I'm in my meeting which is taking longer than I wanted it too but this is what happens when you start negotiating. I excuse myself to answer the call.

"Hi gorgeous." I answer.

"Hello handsome." Ana responds.

"Are you on your way to the airport?" I ask.

"Yes, we are getting into the SUV now. I take it you aren't going to make it." Ana says and I can hear she's a little sad.

"No, I'm actually still in this meeting. They think they have the upper a hand but they're wrong.

"I didn't mean to interrupt…." Ana tells me.

"You didn't interrupt and there was no way in hell I was going to let your call go to voicemail besides I needed a break." I say making her giggle.

"Well then Mr. sexy go show them who really has the upper hand and kick their tush." Ana says making me laugh.

"Tush?"

"That's the lady like word to use." Ana says.

"Baby if I didn't know you maybe I'd believe you but from what you've done with me I don't think that would be lady like." I say laughing.

"Mr. Christian Grey I can't believe you said that. What if someone heard you." Ana says and I know she's blushing.

"You don't have to blush I find it sexy."

"Get back to work Mr. Sexy." Ana tells me.

"Call me when you're on the plane." I say smiling through the phone.

"I will baby. I love you" Ana tells me.

"I love you too." I say as we hang up. I walk back to the meeting and Ross gives me questionable look because I don't usually walk out of a meeting. I mouth Ana to her and she nods with a smile.

The rest of the day goes by fast with back to back meetings and conference calls. I barely have time to eat but Andrea orders me some food which I am thankful for. Ana had called me to let me know she was on the plane and how they were already taking off. Johnathon used his company plane to fly Ana which I'm grateful for.

"Sir Scarlet is already at the restaurant." Taylor informs me.

"We will be leaving shortly Taylor."

"Johnson is there as well and is seated at a table by Scarlet. One of Ray's friends is also there seated by the entrance." Taylor tells me.

"Reynold's will still be waiting outside?" I ask.

"Yes Mr. Grey he'll be waiting with the SUV outside."

"Ana let me know she landed and she also told let me know when she got to the hotel." I say.

"Sawyer also informed me that Johnathon was at the airport waiting for them. He also told be about the dinner they are having with a few editors at the hotel restaurant." Taylor tells me and I know Ana had mentioned it also.

Sawyer let's Taylor know that everything is good and we head to the restaurant. I can see Scarlet look at me as soon as I walk in. I can see that she is looking for Ana. The hostess shows me to a table close to Scarlet and I sit without looking at her. I see her look at her watch and I order some wine and I can see she's getting angry at the fact that Ana isn't here. The waitress comes back to take my order when Scarlet stands up and walks towards the back to the ladies room. Scarlet come back and goes straight to her table just as the waitress brings me my plate. Scarlet keeps looking at her phone and I see Ray's friend looking at her since it seems like he has a good view of her phone. She is fuming and it's kind of funny but scary at the same time because I know this is our way of poking at her. I finish my dinner and Scarlet comes and sits across from me.

"What the hell are you playing at Christian? Do you think I'm playing games? Do you want your precious wife to get hurt?" Scarlet says in a pissed tone.

"I'm not playing at anything Scarlet. I don't want my wife to get hurt, but she had something come up and you can't blame me if she didn't show up." I say looking her in the eyes.

"You are playing a dangerous game Christian. Don't say I didn't warn you." Scarlet says

"You wanted me to push Anastasia away. I've been doing that, for all you know she didn't come because we had a fight." I ask in a firm voice.

"You are to calm and relaxed Christian. I know you didn't have a fight with that little whore." Scarlet says and as much as I want to defend Ana I know Scarlet is doing it to piss me off and prove her point.

"Think what you want Scarlet. You need to give me more time." I say knowing that she is so pissed right now she is going to tell me no.

"I told you I would show you how serious I was and you'll find out soon enough not to mess with me. I am doing this for you Christian so that you can realize how much better you are without her. Ana will get what she deserves for messing with me and taking you away." Scarlet says getting up from her seat.

"I am pushing her away like you asked." I say in an angry voice.

"You aren't doing it fast enough. I expected you to prove it to me tonight but from what I can see you are completely lost." Scarlet says.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" I ask.

"It will be a surprise but don't worry it will only be a warning. Next time she won't be so lucky." Scarlet says walking away. Taylor and I walk to the SUV where Reynolds is waiting for us.

"How long do you think it will take her to figure out Ana isn't in Seattle if she doesn't know already?" Reynolds asks.

"She doesn't know yet, if she did she would have shown me something or given it away. I say we have about a day or so." I say.

"Sir I will send your father this recording as soon as we get to Escala." Taylor tells me.

"Thank you Taylor. I can't believe how easy she is making it for my dad to build a case against her. We just need to find Carla so we can move forward with putting Scarlet away. I know she won't give up Carla until Ana is hurt even if it meant she would get a plea bargain." I say.

"Scarlet has one goal in mind and it seems she won't stop till Mrs. Grey is out of the picture." Taylor says. I send Ana a message letting her know I'm on my way to the mansion instead of Escala like I had originally planned. We get home and I go take a shower and then answer a few emails. I check my phone and see that Ana hasn't replied. I look at the time and I know she must be at the dinner. I decide to wait a few more minutes till I give her a call. Taylor informs me that Ray's friend didn't see anything out of the ordinary from Scarlets phone. He saw he send a text saying Ana didn't show up and Leila was the name he saw responded by saying that it was time they show us how serious they are but nothing else was exchanged. He took a picture of the phone but it didn't come out to clear. Fuck I wish I knew what it is they were planning.


	50. Chapter 50

**APOV**

We are getting ready to head down stairs to dinner. Johnathon arranged for me to meet a few editors that I will be working with in the future. I let Sawyer know I'm ready and we start walking to the elevator where Johnathon is waiting for us. Sawyer whispers that Ryan is already in the lobby waiting for us.

"Don't be nervous Ana." Johnathon says with a smile.

"I can't help it."

"It's a simple dinner there's no pressure or expectations. I arranged for this so you can meet these editors that way tomorrow you won't be so nervous and it will help to know people there. They will tell you what to expect and answer any questions you have." Johnathon tells me.

"I know and thank you for that but I still can't help but be nervous."

"You are something else." Johnathon says laughing.

Christian lets me know that he is at mansion instead of Escala. I'm about to respond when the elevator stops and the lights go out.

"Shit this can't be good." Sawyer says as he pulls out his phone. The emergency lights turn on and Johnathon is using the elevator phone to notify the front desk that we are stuck.

"Ryan's coming up. He said all the lights on the hotel went out." Sawyer tells us.

"I need to call Christian." I say as Sawyer nods in agreement.

"Ray's friends are looking around to see if they see anything suspicious or if it really just has to do with the hotel." Sawyer says. I dial Christian's number just as Sawyers phone rings. "Ryan is outside the elevators. We should have the fire department here shortly." Sawyer says.

I call Christian and notice Johnathon and Sawyer exchange a look. Christian answers after the first ring and by the tone of his voice I know Taylor has already told him what's going on.

**CPOV**

I start to dial Ana's number just as Taylor walks in and I know this can't be good. "Sawyer and Ryan informed me that the lights have gone out in the hotel sir. Sawyer, Ana, and Johnathon are stuck in the elevator. Ryan is standing outside the elevator on the floor that they got stuck on." Taylor tells me as my phone rings and I answer it right away knowing its Ana.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little nervous. I'm just glad I'm not stuck here alone." Ana says with a giggle which makes me smile.

"I'm taking a flight out there." I say.

"We're fine baby. Even though I really wish you were here but it seems they all have it under control." Ana tells me.

"In that case I wish Andrea was here too." Johnathon says making Ana laugh.

"Are you really okay?" I ask.

"I am but do you know what happened by any chance?" Ana asks.

"Not yet baby but we are trying to find out. Ray's guys are looking around the hotel to find out what happened." I say.

"The firemen are here. They are going to open the doors to get us out." Ana tells me.

"That's good. Make sure you keep the phone on. Did you get stuck between floors?" I ask.

"No, we actually go stuck on the twelfth floor. That's kind of odd that we didn't get stuck between floors now that you mention it." I say.

"Ana I'm getting out first, even though Ryan is out there just as a precaution." Sawyer tells me and I nod. I put the phone on mute as Taylor and I start walking out of the house. I know Ana is distracted since it seems that the firemen are there already.

"Sir someone cut the electric wires. Ray's guys are going back to where Ryan is at. Ryan and Sawyer are aware of this as well. He is keeping an eye on the firemen that have shown up." Taylor tells me.

"Christian?" Ana calls my name through the phone as I unmute it.

"I'm here baby." I say as Taylor drives to the airport.

"Sawyers getting out first and then me followed by Johnathon." Ana tells me.

"That's good baby it should be that way." I say.

"Sir we are being followed." Taylor informs me as we get closer to the airport.

"Since when?" I ask Taylor.

"Once we hit the main road sir. I wanted to be sure before I told you." Taylor tells me.

"Fuck! Go to Escala Taylor." I say.

"Christian what's going on?" Ana asks and I forgot I had her on the phone.

"We're being followed. I'm guessing they think I'm going to you." I say.

"Christian are you safe?" Ana asks and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes, Reynolds is behind the car that is following us and we got Ray's guy a few cars behind so even if they are aware of Reynolds they don't know about the other guy." I say.

"Do you think you'll be safe at Escala?" Ana asks.

"I will be safe. If they wanted to hurt me they would have done it already. I'm sure Scarlet send them to look for you baby since you didn't show up at the restaurant. She thinks that I will lead them to you." I say.

"Ana wait!" I hear Sawyer yell.

"Ana what's going on?" I ask but I don't get a response.

"Ana." I say again as we arrive at Escala. We wait in the SUV and see the car drive past us. Taylor calls the front desk and gives them a description of the car and asks them to keep an eye out for the driver. We go up to the penthouse. Taylor and I change and I call Elliot and ask him to come to Escala instead of the airport. I ask him to bring Ethan and to do their best not to be noticed and to enter through the service elevator.

"Fuck Taylor. I can't get a hold of Ana and that fucking car following us…I mean does Scarlet really think I am going to take her to Ana just like that." I say pissed.

"Sir Ryan and Sawyer aren't answering either." Taylor says.

"We need to leave now!" I say getting impatient.

"Mr. Grey Ray's guys are outside the hotel. They didn't let them get back inside. They said they've been taking people out but there's no sign of Ana or the guys. They've been trying to get in through the emergency exits." Taylor tells me as we use one of the other cars we have to leave.

"This isn't supposed to happen Taylor." I say getting impatient.

"Sir I'm sure Ana along with the guys are safe. It's just a little set back." Taylor says as calmly as possible.

"Shit Taylor. I didn't really think Scarlet was going to have us followed. I know we suspected it but part of me was hoping I was wrong. This is fucking ridiculous what does she really think is going to happen?" I ask.

"Mr. Grey Ray's guy is at the airport waiting for us. Reynolds was able to switch cars with Ethan and is waiting down stairs." Taylor tells me as we get in the elevator. I lay in the back seat and Taylor puts his cap on and gets in the passenger seat. Reynolds drives to the airport and it seems like no one is following us. My phone rings and I see that it's Elliot.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask answering the phone.

"We are good lil brother but your right we are being followed. Ray is a few cars behind the car that is following us." Elliot says.

"Is it the same car I told you about?" I ask.

"Yup, you know I can see why you like being driven around. I could get use to this." Elliot says laughing.

"Thanks for doing this Elliot and make sure you guys stay safe." I say.

"We're family and that's what we do." Elliot says.

"Enough of this girly talk we are becoming Ana and Kate." I say laughing.

"So true but you're Kate and I'm Ana." Elliot says laughing.

"That is wrong on so many levels." I hear Ethan yell.

"The plane will be ready for the two of you and will take you to Aspen. Make sure you stay safe Elliot, don't try anything stupid please. Stay in the cabin till I let you know it's clear to come back." I say.

"I won't do anything to mess this up I promise. I just wish it was Kate I was getting stuck with instead of Ethan." Elliot says as we hang up.

"We're here sir. Johnathon's plane is ready for us." Taylor tells me as we all get out of the car.

"I'm ready, let's just hope they are all safe." I say.

"Everything will be just fine sir." Taylor tells me as we make our way to Johnathon's plane.

**APOV**

"Ana wait!" I hear Sawyer yell as Johnathon pulls me back.

"What's going on?" I ask because haven't been paying attention.

"You stay behind me. We are going to keep you safe no matter what. Remember what we talked about, we are going to be with you at all times, just don't panic on us alright. You remember the signals." Johnathon says looking me in the eyes.

"Yes." I say. Johnathon walks out slowly and has my hand the whole time. He tightens his grip like he's trying to reassure me. I notice Ryan is knocked out and Sawyer is being held against the wall by two guys. I look around and see a total of ten men with guns. I notice one of them has a knife and I tense up.

"Deep breaths Annie. I got you and Sawyer is right over there." Johnathon whispers. I guess he can feel me start to breath fast.

"We'll keep this simple just follow our instructions and no one will get hurt. Sleepy over there is just knocked out. We had to surprise him but he'll be just fine, and your friend over there will be fine as long as he doesn't try anything." The guy says as he puts the firefighter suit on. The other men do the same except for four of them who have EMT uniforms on.

"Now you little lady need to get on this stretcher here." The guy tells me walking towards me. I try really hard not to panic but the cologne he's wearing reminds me of Steven's and I can't help it.

"Ana!" I hear Sawyer yell my name making Johnathon turn around to face me.

"Annie stay with me. Look at me focus on my voice." Johnathon says.

"Cologne." Is all I can manage to say as I feel my knees give out. Johnathon catches me but the guy it still close to me. I can hear Sawyer say I need help but they won't let him go. Jonathon tries pushing the man away from me but ends up getting punched. They warn him not to try anything.

"Ana look at me. Focus on my voice you wouldn't want Christian to kill me." Johnathon says holding me tight not letting me go. I try to smile but the smell is to strong.

"You need to step away from her so she can calm down." I hear Sawyer yell. I know Jonathon wants to push the man away but won't risk it. I hear Sawyer arguing and fighting against the other men. I turn to try and let him know I'm okay when I see the guy with the knife.

"Christian." Is all I can whisper before everything goes black.

**CPOV**

We finally arrive in New York after what seemed like an eternity. I check my phone once we landed and there is still no word from them. I got a message from Elliot letting me know they are in the cabin and it doesn't seem like the people in the car were able to follow them. Elliot and Ethan have the CPO's that we assigned to them so I'm glad they are safe. I let him know I will keep him updated.

"Any word yet?" I ask as I try Ana's phone again but it goes to voicemail.

"No sir. Ray's guys were finally able to get in the hotel but no one was there by the time they go to the floor they were on." Taylor tells me.

"Welch is tracing Ana's phone but it's showing to be in the hotel." Reynolds tells me.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." I say running my hands through my hair.

"The other phones are off sir. Welch can't trace them sir. Barney is trying to see if he can trace Sawyers watch." Reynolds tells me.

We go to the hotel and see what we can find out but the cops don't have much information. Since the lights were out there wasn't any footage we could look at. We go to the apartment and I ask Andrea if she's heard from Johnathon but she tells me no which is what I expected to hear. Ray's guys arrive shortly after and I know Taylor and Reynolds want to beat their asses as much as I do.

"What the fuck happened? You were supposed to stay with Ryan the whole time." I yell.

"Sir when the lights went out we went up with Ryan. We knew something wasn't right. We know we should have stayed but we needed to check if there was anything else to worry about so we spread out to check out the entrances and the light fuses. We went outside both checking the building in the opposite directions, we then came across the main electric box and saw that the wires were cut. We let Ryan know and he told us to keep a look out and to let him know if we saw anything on our way back." Tom says which is one of Ray's friends.

"When we got the front of the hotel, the cops and ambulances and firefighters were there but they weren't letting anyone in. Most of the emergency exits were block as well, so we remember seeing some doors we thought would lead us to the basement. We went in through there but by the time we showed up no one was there. We looked around and couldn't find any clues. We did see your wife's phone." The other guy Spencer says handing it to me.

"We were still in the hotel when you traced it." Tom says.

"Fuck!" I yell as there is a knock on the door.

Taylor goes to open it and as much as I want to run to the door myself I know I have to let him answer it. I see him look out the door and there's a young girl in her early twenties with an envelope which she hands to Taylor.

"Who send you?" Taylor asks as he signals for Spencer and Tom to go look outside.

"I don't know. Some guy paid me to bring this up here." The girl says.

"And you just agreed to do it?" Taylor says trying to stay calm.

"For five hundred bucks yes. I could use that kind of cash." The girl says kind of embarrassed.

"What did he look like?" Taylor asks.

The girl asks if she's in trouble. Taylor tells her no but that next time she might be and she needs to be careful. The girls describes the guy that paid her and we have Tom follow her once she leaves. Taylor hands me the folder and it's a simple note that say that everyone is safe and I will hear from them soon. There is nothing else written on it.

"I'll have Barney come get it for finger prints and what not." Taylor tells me.

"There's no picture or anything." I say looking at the envelope.

"There's nothing sir but whoever it is knew where your apartment was and that you'd be here." Taylor says looking at the note. I call my family and let them know what's going on and I explain the situation. My grandfather is going to fill in for me at GEH till I get back. This waiting around isn't helping and it seems like the time is going by so slow.

There's another note left at the front desk by the same girl. Its Ana's writing telling me she loves me and that they are safe. I feel relived but at the same time I need more proof than just a note.


	51. Chapter 51

**CPOV**

I didn't sleep well last night. I know for a fact Reynolds and Taylor didn't either. I could hear them on the phone talking to each other most of the night. I get off the bed and take a quick shower. I look at my phone once again and I have a message from Elliot saying that there's been a car parked outside when they woke up. I walk to the living room where Taylor and Reynolds are along with Barney.

"Sir, Johnson informed us that there is car outside the cabin. There are three men outside. Johnson approached the car and asked if they needed something when he did his check. The driver claimed to be lost and they drove off but it seems like have returned." Taylor tells me.

"Elliot send me a message this morning as well about the car. I told him just stay put, Scarlet is really desperate right now. Even though I think Elliot and Ethan might be safer in Seattle." I say.

"It would be too risky to have them leave now sir. It would be better to let Scarlet's men think Ana is at the cabin then to have them look somewhere else." Taylor tells me and he is right.

"They are just waiting for an opening to see if Ana is there and hoping to get her alone to make their move sir. Elliot and Ethan are safe." Reynolds tells me.

"Your right. I forget about the plan to have those guys arrested." I say. The rest of the day goes by really quick. We've gone back to the hotel and the police station to see if there is any new developments but they haven't come up with anything. I finish eating my dinner and I'm about to go to the bedroom when my phone rings.

"Welch is recording the calls sir." Taylor tells me.

"Grey!" I say.

"It seems you've lost your wife." Scarlet says.

"Where is she Scarlet?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one who took her but I know who did. I don't appreciate how you had my people on a wild goose chase over Ana. When you didn't even have her in the first place." Scarlet says.

"Then who has her? Is Ana safe and what happen to Johnathon, Sawyer and Ryan?" I ask.

"What's the point in telling you who has her? All I care is that she's the one who needs to be taught a lesson. As for everyone else I didn't bother to ask." Scarlet says laughing.

"If you hurt Ana I swear…." I start to say when Scarlet interrupts me.

"Do you really want to threaten the only person who knows who has your wife? Don't worry Christian I will tell her you said hi when I go see her tomorrow." Scarlet says.

"Tell me where she is Scarlet." I yell over the phone.

"I don't know where she is. They will have a car pick us up tomorrow and take us to where she is. Ana's mother will be joining me you know, since they have some unfinished business. Carla didn't get to catch up with her daughter last time she came. Now it's time they get reunited. It was so hard to keep her hidden." Scarlet says.

"You keep that bitch away from Ana Scarlet. Ana did nothing wrong." I plead.

"Don't worry Christian I'll make sure to record everything just for you. Think of it as a punishment like when you were younger except you aren't taking the physical punishment anymore." Scarlet says.

"You will pay Scarlet!."

"There's nothing you can do Christian. You've lost and you couldn't even keep your wife safe. It seems to me like you've lost your touch. Ana has made you weak so taking her out of your life is for your own good. You'll see. I didn't have to do that but at least I'll get to teach her a lesson or two. As for her mother I don't know what she wants to do….." Scarlet says.

"This isn't over Scarlet. I will make you pay for this. I don't care what happens to me but you will not get away with this." I say.

"I can't guarantee Ana will be alive once we are through with her or if she'll even be returned to you but at least I know I would have gotten pleasure out of showing Ana not to mess with me. I will get away with it. I wouldn't be stupid enough to show my face in the video I send you. I warned you and now this is the price you will pay for not taking me seriously." Scarlet says as she hangs up.

"Fucking hell!" I yell.

"Sir they are at Kevin's apartment." Taylor starts to say when there's a knock on the door. This time I go to open the door instead of letting Taylor do it.

"What the fuck!" I say grabbing the guy in sweats and hoodie.

"Christian." Taylor says.

"What the fuck happened?" I ask as I let him come inside the apartment.

"Nothing everything went as planned. I send you the notes yesterday letting you know Ana was fine. You can be pissed all you want but you said it yourself Scarlet could read you like a book. So, when I called her I had to make sure you would react like she wanted you too." Kevin says.

"Fuck Kevin, I wasn't sure if it was really you who send the notes. Taylor tried to keep me calm but shit I was thinking of so many things that could have gone wrong. Is Ana alright and the guys?" I ask.

"They are all safe. I'll take you to Ana tonight when we can be sure no one is watching us or following us." Kevin tells me.

"Thank God. Shit Kevin I really was considering something had gone wrong. I know we had to go along as if we knew nothing to make sure Scarlet didn't have someone watching us but fuck I swear I thought that maybe….." I start to say.

"Christian Ana is fine and so are the guys. I have them all together. It doesn't seem like Scarlet had anyone following you all. When I called and asked her to meet me in New York she of course refused so I told her to get in the car on her own or I would have her brought by force. Scarlet didn't have much time for anything. From what I know she had the driver stop at some warehouse where she picked up Carla. They are at my apartment right now. Tomorrow I will have them picked up so they can see Ana. You guys will be there of course." Kevin tells us as we nod.

"Did you show her the video?" I ask.

"I did but it wasn't enough for her. Whatever they are discussing at the apartment right now is being recorded since you had Welch and Barney put the bug in." Kevin says.

"I'm sure she's planning something, but we will be prepared. We have enough to put Scarlet behind bars. We just need to get Carla so we can put her away as well. My dad is already building the case against Scarlet. I'm just glad everything is going as planned. I can't wait to see Ana. Did everything go smoothly?" I ask and I Kevin runs his hands over his face. I can see Taylor come closer to us.

"There was a little issue but don't go ape shit Christian. I don't know all the details but Ana is safe and so are the guys. Look it would be better that they tell us what happened since I wasn't there." Kevin says.

"Fuck!" I say.

"I think it's safe enough for us to leave. You can call Sawyer he should have his phone now." Kevin says as Taylor dials Sawyers number and puts it on speaker.

"Taylor. Finally." Sawyer says.

"Did you miss me that much?" Taylor says as we all laugh.

"Shut the fuck up man. You know how Ana can be." Sawyer says.

"How is she Sawyer?" I ask.

"She's alive and well. She actually fell asleep not too long ago." Sawyer says.

"When are you all getting here because Ana is driving us nuts asking when you're going to get here and if we are sure you all are alright? She wants to know if Ryan was checked after being knocked out?" Johnathon says laughing.

"Leave my wife alone guys." I say missing her.

"Tell her to leave us alone." Johnathon says.

"How is she really?" I ask.

"She had a bit of a hard time but we'll tell you when you get here Christian. Ana needs rest right now it was a bit much." Johnathon says.

"Sir Ana will be fine but it was a bit overwhelming for her." Sawyer tells me.

"We're on our way and thank you guys for doing all this. Ryan I'll make sure you get vacation when this is over." I say.

"I don't need one sir. It was all worth it just to make sure you and Mrs. Grey will be safe and happy to enjoy your life together." Ryan says.

"I really appreciate it." I say as we hang up. Taylor, Reynolds and I change into some relaxed clothes and then we all leave through the back of the apartment. On the drive I think back to when I had called Johnathon and Kevin into my office. I was glad when they agreed to meet with me. I had explained to Johnathon what was going on since Kevin was pretty much up to date with everything. Taylor, Ryan and Reynolds were with me. Sawyer didn't feel comfortable leaving Ana alone and I agreed I feel better when he's with her.

Kevin had called me the day before to let me know that he couldn't find anything out, other than Scarlet was being precautious and that she is very threatened by Ana as a woman. He explained to me that they had a small talk and when he asked her about me and Ana she said that it was ridiculous that we were still together. Kevin responded by staying it was good thing and he was happy I found a lovely and beautiful young lady like Ana. That pissed Scarlet off even more and accused him of having a thing for Ana. That's when I came up with the idea of having him kidnap Ana. I ran it by Taylor to see what he thought and he agreed with me. We considered all the possibilities that could go wrong and we were going to have Kevin followed. We knew we could trust him but there was a chance that he could betray us but right now.

"That makes sense but what motive and how do I approach Scarlet with this?" Kevin asked.

"I know I'm an asshole for this. I hate to bring this up but I thought we could use mine and Scarlet's past saying you somehow found out and well it's payback in a sense." I say.

"Holy shit you fucked his wife you jack ass. I would have thrown you out the window." Johnathon says.

"It's not like that Johnathon and trust me I regret betraying Kevin like that." I say looking at Kevin.

"It's in the past Christian. I don't blame you for it. Scarlet should have known better but that's behind us now." Kevin says.

"So, this is going to be you fucked my wife so I'm taking yours. This could actually work." Johnathon says.

"Yes, in a sense only no one will be hurting or sleeping with Ana." I say getting pissed at the idea.

"Ana deserves better than that Christian. I respect her completely she's not at fault for your actions or for Scarlets manipulations. I will protect Ana and if this is how we can keep her stay safe then I'll do it." Kevin says as Elliot walks in.

"What am I good for...You guys are pretty tense." Elliot says making us laugh.

"Late like always." I say as he flips me off and sits next to Kevin.

"When and where do you plan to have this kidnapping take place?" Kevin asks.

"I arranged for Ana to take a trip to New York. I arrange for her to meet some editors on Monday." Johnathon says.

"Thank you Johnathon. That would be the perfect opportunity." I say.

"We will need this to seem as real as possible encase there are any witnesses or news gets out." Taylor says.

"Sawyer and I will be there when this happens. We will have two other guys as well." Ryan tells them.

"We need to make sure Ana stays as calm as possible. We have to give her secret words or signals encase something goes wrong." I say.

"I will be there as well Christian." Johnathon tells me as I thank him.

"I will have my security meet with you all so we can go over the plan. They will be the ones to do this." Kevin says.

"That's fine but make sure they are careful with Ana…." I start to say.

"Trust me Christian. I will make it clear that Ana is not to be harmed." Kevin says.

"Once you have Ana you will let us know. I will try to fly out there as soon as possible but I need to work so it's not suspicious." I say.

"I will have my house ready so you can keep Ana there. She will be safe, if you plan on taking Scarlet to where Ana is being held who knows if she won't try to take Ana from there." Elliot says.

We then discussed the plan and I later tell it to Ana and Sawyer. Ana didn't meet with Kevin's security team so she was going with whatever signals Sawyer, Ryan and Johnathon were going to give her. Kevin takes us to a little cottage right outside the city where he has Ana and the guys. Ryan, Sawyer and Johnathon are on the couch discussing the plan for tomorrow. I can't believe how dedicated they all are. I knew they were loyal and all but this is beyond my expectations. We all greet each other and Sawyer shows me to Ana's room. I open the door and peak inside to see her sleeping. I close the door even though I want to get in the bed with her. I need to hear what happened and we need to know what's going to happen tomorrow. I walk back to the living room and sit down.

"What happened?"

"Everything was going as planned. Kevin's guys knocked Ryan out when I came out of the elevators. I told Ana to wait because I knew she might be bothered with seeing Ryan on the floor." Sawyer tells us.

"I pulled Ana back and closer to me. I reminded her of what we had discussed and the safe words encase this wasn't Kevin's guys or if something went wrong. Ana told me she was okay. I decided to walk out in front of her and I held her hand the whole time. She was doing fine then I heard her breathing change. I know Sawyer was trying to keep eye contact with Ana to reassure her but it wasn't working." Johnathon says.

"We didn't know what was triggering her attack at the time but Johnathon tried to calm her. It seemed to work till one of Kevin's guys got closer. Ana just couldn't control it anymore. I tried to get to her but they wouldn't let me till she passed out." Sawyer says.

"When her breathing started getting worse she whispered cologne and then she fell but I caught her before she passed out she said you name. When we got here Sawyer tried to wake her up…." Johnathon starts to say.

"But it was like at the hospital sir. She woke up for a few minutes and I had her write you a note hoping it will give you a peace of mind but then she knocked back out. I stayed with her and she finally came around this morning. She was still a bit shaky. Once we told her what happened she was calmer and started being Ana again." Sawyer says with a chuckle.

"What could have caused her to panic? Were the guys to aggressive or did they scare her?" I ask.

"I asked Ana what triggered her attack. She told me that when she came out of the elevator she noticed one of the guys had a knife. It reminded her of her childhood and when she got stabbed. The thing that finally got her was when the guy got closer to put her on the stretcher because that's how we were going to get out of the hotel the cologne he was wearing reminding Ana of that asshole Steven." Sawyer says.

"Didn't your guy know he was making Ana nervous?" I ask Kevin.

"When I spoke to him he didn't realize it till he got closer but he didn't know it was him. When he saw her panic, attack was getting worse he wanted to help. It wasn't till Ana said cologne that he figured it was him before he could get away from her Sawyer had pushed him away." Kevin says.

"Fuck!" I say running my hands through my hair.

"The good thing is everyone is safe and now the hard part is tomorrow. Are you bringing Scarlet here?" Taylor asks.

"I think it's best and more secure here but I have a warehouse where we can take Ana as well." Kevin says.

"I think here will be best. Let's hope Carla and Scarlet give us enough tomorrow to end it there." Taylor says.

"Here's to hoping." I say as we all raise our glasses of scotch.

We talk a little more and joke around for a while before heading to bed. I thank them all for doing this and they tell me that they are glad to do it for me and Ana. That it was time I got rid of the evil witch. I go to the bedroom where Ana is and slip into the bed with her.

"Christian?" Ana whispers.

"Sleep baby." I say.

"I missed you." Ana tells me.

"I missed you to. I love you so much." I say.

"I love you too. I tried texting you to have sweet dreams but they didn't give me my phone. When I wrote the note letting you know I was alright. I wasn't feel to good still so I forgot to write to have sweet dreams." Ana tells me.

"Without you by myside baby I don't think I'll ever sleep good." I say kissing her cheek.

"Good night and sweet dreams love you Christian." Ana whispers. I pull her closer so that I am hugging her.

"Good night." I tell her.

I hope this is all over tomorrow but right now I'm just glad I have Ana in my arms and that everything went as planned. I get why Kevin didn't tell me that he had Ana until after he notified Scarlet. I know I over reacted but fuck given the situation a lot of things could have gone wrong. It could have been Scarlet who took her. Kevin is a good man he could have very easily kidnapped Ana and I would have never seen her again but at the end we were able to get this right. I can hold Ana in my arms. I just pray that tomorrow things will go just as good but we know that there's a chance it won't.


	52. Chapter 52

**CPOV**

I wake up the next morning to find Ana isn't on the bed. I'm about to get out of bed when she comes out of the restroom. "Good morning handsome. I didn't want to wake you so I decided to just take a shower." Ana says walking towards the bed.

"I would have joined you." I say pulling her to me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm great now that you're here." Ana says and I give her a stern look.

"Baby I'm fine. The cologne was too much for me. I started hearing Steven's voice and I just..." Ana says trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"It's okay don't talk about it. As long as you are good I'm happy I just wanted to make sure." I say.

"I am. I promise and don't be mad at Kevin's guy it wasn't his fault." Ana says.

"I'm not but only because Kevin already spoke to him and we have other things to worry about." I says kissing Ana as my stomach growls.

"Let's get you feed you." Ana says giggling as we get up from the bed. Everyone is at the table eating and talking when we walk in.

"Mrs. Grey it's good to see that you are doing well. We were worried about you." Taylor says and Ana runs to hug him.

"I'm good Taylor. I was in good hands. Thank you for taking care of Christian. I'm sure it was hard keeping my husband calm." Ana says as everyone laugh.

"Next time I'm on Christian duty." Johnathon says with a smile.

"I wasn't that bad." Ana says in a pout as I hug her.

"Says you." Johnathon says.

"Sawyer?" Ana asks making him spit out his juice.

"No comment." Sawyer says.

"Let's hope there is no next time." Taylor says with a huge smile.

We all finish eating and Ana is about to start picking up when Kevin tells her to leave it the house keeper will be here shortly. We all move to the basement where Kevin is going to explain how it's going to happen, letting us know where we are going to have our guys in place. He points out all the cameras which you wouldn't notice they were there.

"Ana you will have to be tied up. It won't be tight. I will not let those bitches come near you." Kevin says looking Ana in the eyes reassuring her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can find another way." I say.

"I don't think there's another way. I know you said we could move or leave the country but it's not fair for us to leave our lives to hide from Scarlet and Carla. This is the only way to stop them. Let's just hope that we get enough today to put them behind bars." Ana tells me.

"I know baby I just don't want you to..." I start to say.

"I don't know how I will react if I see Carla. I might pass out but I trust you with my life." Ana tells me.

"Mrs. Grey this might be a long shot but maybe if we blindfold you. We will make sure you don't hear Carla's voice." Sawyer suggests.

"I thought about that too but I feel like I might panic more if I can't see what's going on. Once I'm tied up we'll see how I feel." Ana says in a sad voice.

"We will keep you safe Ana. I will give my life before I let them touch you." I say kissing her on the forehead.

"I don't want you or anyone to get hurt Christian. I would rather it be me than you." Ana tells me as I wipe away her tears.

"It won't come to that." Taylor says. The guys finish setting everything up and we walk through the basement to make sure everyone knows where they will be positioned. Kevin lets us know that he is having Scarlet and Carla picked up now. Ana changes into some warmups and a t-shirt and she make her hair look messy.

"You know that as soon as you give us the signal we will be out here." I say.

"Yes, and you know that only if I give the signal you come out. No matter how bad it might seem. Even if it seems I'm panicking you can't come out till I give the signal." I say.

"Taylor will be holding me back just encase I want to jump the gun." I say.

"This will be over soon. I love you Christian." Ana says kissing me.

"I hope so. I love you Ana."

"Sir we need to get ready they will be here shortly." Taylor tells me.

We go walk into the room and Ana sits on the chair. I start tying her legs then her hands. "Did you ever picture me like this?" Ana asks winking at me. I know she's trying to lighten me up.

"You have no idea." I say kissing her.

Kevin lets us know that they are pulling up the drive way. The guys are already in place. I put the tape on Ana's mouth, she nod's letting me know she's well. I get into the room that is connected to where Ana will be.

"Where's the little slut?" We hear Scarlet ask.

"Scarlet…" Kevin says.

"He's already defending her? He must really like her, just like all the others did." Carla says.

Fuck I wish I could see Ana right now to make sure she's alright at hearing Carla's voice.

**APOV**

"Well, well, well isn't this a nice sight. You got her all tide up, just like you use to do with me but of course I was on the bed naked." Scarlet says running her finger down Kevin's shirt.

"That was a long time ago Scarlet. Ana is only tied up because I didn't want her to escape." Kevin says. I notice Carla step around the corner and is looking at me. My eyes widen at her intense stare. I take deep breaths and tell myself that she can't get in here with me.

"By the look in your eyes I can see you like the surprise. It was about time we saw each other don't you think? You are my daughter after all." Carla says and I start feeling shaky. I do my best to take deep breathes.

"That's enough. Get away from the window." Kevin tells them getting in front of Carla.

"We had a deal Kevin." Scarlet says getting mad.

"It's still on. You sign the divorce without fighting me and I let you deal with Ana but you can't do what you plan here at my house. What is it exactly that you want to do to Ana?" Kevin asks.

"We'll teach her a lesson but what do you care so much?" Carla asks before Scarlet can answer.

"I need to make sure you don't kill her. I plan to keep her for myself." Kevin says.

"I won't kill her but I can't say the same for Carla." Scarlet says.

"I need to finish what Steven started. She needs to pay for…." Carla says with such hatred.

"Then the deal is off Scarlet. I told you I want Ana alive." Kevin says.

"Fine we won't kill the little tart. You can watch if you want, but lets' get started." Scarlet says walking towards the door with Carla behind her. I start to feel myself panic and I can't control my breathing. I'm about to give them the signal when Kevin stops Scarlet.

"I told you not here Scarlet." Kevin says.

"Afraid to get a little blood on the floor." Carla says.

"We can go to the warehouse. I don't need to leave any trace that Ana was here." Kevin says.

"Fine but we leave now. It will be worth it once I can whip her and beat her senseless." Scarlet says.

"Let's get her in the car." Scarlet says.

"I'll take care her myself. I don't trust you and you haven't signed the divorce yet. I'll have my driver take you to the warehouse." Kevin says.

"What are you up to Kevin?" Carla asks suspiciously.

"If he was up to something I'd know it. He has way too much too lose." Scarlet says.

"I don't trust either of you. You can wait in the car for me but you might want to look around the warehouse. Once Scarlet signs the divorce I'll leave you too it but I'm not leaving you alone either." Kevin says.

"Come on Carla it will give us time to set up the whips and chains. You can set up your little tools." Scarlet says. I can see Kevin walk behind them. Christian storms out walking towards me. He carefully takes off the tape and unties me.

"Fuck baby are you alright?" Christian asks.

"I don't know. I'm scared Christian." I say hugging him really tight.

"This ends now. We need to figure out another way. We have enough to put Scarlet away. We have to deal with Carla another way." Christian says.

"If you don't want to go through with this we understand Mrs. Grey. We'll pull Ryan and Reynolds out and we'll go home." Taylor says just as Kevin walks back in.

"They're gone. This shit is too dangerous. I don't know if I can hold them off at the warehouse. Carla isn't giving us shit." Kevin says walking back and forth.

"We call this whole thing off! I agree with Kevin it's too dangerous not that I don't trust you Taylor but we are risking too much." Christian says.

"I know what you mean sir. As a man if it were Gail I'd be feeling the same way but as your security I think we need to see if Carla will open up. We have enough to put Scarlet away but that just gives Carla more time to think of a better plan to go after Ana. Who knows what resources she has." Taylor says.

"Taylor's right." I say through my shaky voice as I try to steady my breathing. To be honest I don't know how I didn't pass out when I saw Carla, I could hear my heart beat get louder and my head was pounding.

"No Ana, it's…." Christian starts to say.

"I know it is baby but we can't give Carla anymore time. You heard her she wants to kill me but she didn't use my name. She didn't really say the words. In a sense Kevin is keeping me alive so we need to take advantage of this." I say.

"Ana I will protect you but I don't know what we could do to get Carla to talk." Kevin says.

"You need to convince Carla to go first. I will have to try and provoke her. I don't know how or if I can do it but I will have to." I say.

"Ana I get what you're saying but I know you were about to pass out as soon as I came out of the room. I saw it on your face. You were so pale and you could barely control your breathing." Christian tells me.

"I agree with Christian Ana. I know I can protect you but when Scarlet reached for the door I saw how scared you were." Kevin says.

"Mr. Grey I know how dangerous this is at this point but Mrs. Grey is on to something. If she confronts Carla I think we could get her to talk. Mrs. Grey could pass out and if that happens we will be there before Carla or Scarlet could do anything. From what I saw it looks like those evil bitches want Ana to suffer so if she passes out it will take out the fun for them." Taylor says and I know he's right.

"Fuck, it's too risky." Christian says running his hands through his hair.

"Taylor's right, we have to try." I say.

"Mr. Grey I will give my life for you and Mrs. Grey. I will not let them hurt her." Taylor says.

"That goes for me too sir. Kevin has a security guy with him at all times maybe if we could have Taylor there without being noticed or even Ryan who's hardly been seen it would give us a better advantage. Carla and Scarlet know what I look like so I can't be seen it. I think they will notice me right away." Sawyer says as Kevin's phone rings.

"I'm going. She put up a little fight but I got her in the car. I'm bringing some of my security guys with me." Kevin says as he hangs up.

"We have to do it." I say.

"Fuck!" Christians says.

"You know I'm going to have to be a little aggressive with Ana walking into the warehouse right?" Kevin asks.

"I know. That's what has me pissed off." Christian says as his phone rings. "What the fuck do you want Scarlet?"

"I knew you'd answer since. Don't worry too much, you're precious little Ana will be joining me shortly. I'm surprised you didn't have one of your men follow me." Scarlet says.

"Fuck you Scarlet. I think this is your way of toying with me. You always did like messing with people's minds. I know you well Scarlet and I know if you had some kind of proof you would have been anxious to show it to me. I think you're getting desperate at the fact that I'm not playing into your hand. It's pissing you off. How can I be so sure you will see Ana soon?" Christian asks.

"I will send you a picture soon enough. Then you'll see how serious I am and just remember this is happening to that slut because you were stupid enough to be manipulated by her." Scarlet says as she hangs up.

"I just pissed her off more." Christian says.

"She needs to believe that you don't know where I am." I say putting my shaky hand on his cheek.

"Put these on Taylor. You need to wear these clothes and wear this cap. It's what my main security guy wears when we aren't in business meetings or functions. Scarlet will be expecting him and you're about his height so she won't pay much attention to you." Kevin says handing some jeans and a shirt to Taylor.

"Christian you can't be in the same car as us. You and Sawyer will need to ride in another vehicle. Taylor can come with us but it's too risky to have you in there." Kevin says.

Christian and I hug each other then get into the cars. Taylor starts tying my hands again but this time they don't tape my mouth. Then we start to drive away, there are two more of Kevin's guys with us in the car but I'm starting to get nervous. Taylor squeezes my hand for reassurance.

"I'll be just a few steps away Ana. You got the wire on you so we can hear everything even if you just whisper it." Taylor whispers.

"I know but please be safe as well." I say.

"I will." Taylor says.

"Kevin thank you for doing this." I say as Kevin nods.

We arrive at the warehouse and one of Ray's guys tells us the women are inside. I notice Sawyer and Christian drive around towards the back. I take a deep breath as Kevin helps me out of the car and Taylor is right behind me.

"Ready?" Taylor asks.

"No, but there's no going back now." I say with a nervous chuckle.

"You're going to have to resist a little." Kevin tells me as I nod.

Kevin grabs my arm and starts pulling me to the warehouse. As we get closer I start to struggle and try to get away from him. He looks at me making sure I'm okay and when I nod he nods back and looks at Taylor. He pulls me hard as we go inside the warehouse.

"Please let me go." I say crying.

"Shut up and get inside." Kevin says in an angry voice.

"It's about time. I thought maybe you chickened out." Carla says.

"Tie her to that chair over there." Kevin says handing me to Taylor.

"I'm sure if you tie her up yourself it would be more fun." Scarlet says.

"Sign the divorce papers Scarlet." Kevin says as he hands them to her.

"Fine." Scarlet says as she grabs them and signs them.

"You did grow up to be beautiful but then again I am your mother so you got your looks from me." Carla says walking towards me.

"I told you I would go first." Scarlet says.

"Why don't you let Carla go first. I want to make sure she doesn't overdo it." Kevin says as Scarlet eyes him suspiciously.

"What does it matter?" Scarlet asks.

"Since this is the end between us why don't we celebrate by reliving old times. Remember when we would go to a club and we watch some scenes when we traveled. We would get ideas for later." Kevin says and I know he's disgusted by saying that.

"I didn't think you still had that in you. Where have you been hiding? I remember how turned on you would get when I would act as your sub. You're right let's celebrate by reliving some of our good times together for old times. I need to film some of it. You know I will always be available for you." Scarlet says.

Carla gets closer to me. I shut my eyes and try to think of something else. I hold my breath and she grabs my chin.

"Look at me!" Carla yells. I try to move my head to get out of her grip but she just tightens it. I know at this point Christian is probably trying to run to me. "You thought I was going to let you have your happily ever after when you stole mine?" Carla asks.

"I...di...di...didn't...do an..any...anyt...thing to you. It was...wasn...wasn't my fau...fau." I stutter.

"Shut up! It was your fault always teasing Steven and doing things to get punished. You enjoyed getting him mad!" Carla yells.

"Why didn't yo...you...leave me wi...with Ray?" I ask in a sob.

"Because I wanted Ray to suffer since he always put you first. You always wanted what I had didn't you? Always taking the attention that should have been mine. I should have killed you when you were in the hospital but there was always someone watching. I was waiting for the perfect moment to enter your life and turn it upside down just like you did mine. Then Scarlet here got in touch with me and well here I am sooner than I expected." Carla says.

"This is going to be fun. Let's hope the little tart won't pass out like she did at Christian's office." Scarlet says.

"I will kill you Anastasia. If it's not tonight I will come back for you like I promised. I will make sure I ruin your body so no man will look at you again. Once I think you've suffered enough knowing that not even your husband can touch you because he's so disgusted at the sight of you I will come back and kill you. It's what Steven wanted. He was taken away from me because of you. I will end you one way or another." Carla whispers as she pulls out a knife. I see her raise her arm.

My eyes widen and from the corner of my eye I see Taylor come towards me. He pulls my chair back just as I say Lotus giving the other guys the signal to come out. Taylor had Carla by the hand and the knife is on the floor. Sawyer kicks the knife away. Christian is by my side untying me.

"What the hell is going on?" Scarlet asks with a confused look.

"This ends now Scarlet! The cops are on their way." Christian tells her.

"Kevin?" Scarlet says his name.

"I told you to make sure no one was following you!" Kevin yells making Scarlet flinch.

"How did? I spoke to you earlier Christian how...you had my phone traced?" Scarlet ask.

"You said it yourself. I would figure out where you were when we spoke the first time. Did you really think I was going to wait around and let you hurt the love of my life?" Christian says holding me close to him.

Before Scarlet can say anything the cops arrive. Christian helps me stand up and won't let me go which I'm grateful for.

"This isn't over Ana. I will make sure you pay dearly for this. Enjoy your life while you still can but trust me you won't be alive much longer. As for you it's a pity you were involved in this but you have a choice to make soon. I knew this was a setup I should have followed my instincts." Carla says just as a cop reads her the rights.

The cops take Scarlet and Carla away. Christian explains to them how Kevin was helping us out so they don't take him into custody. We stay a while longer as the cops question us. Taylor gives them the recordings but not before making sure Welch saved them encase anything happens to them.

"You acted fast Taylor." I say with a giggle trying to lighten the mood.

"I saw the knife and I wasn't going to let her stab you. I hope you didn't land to hard." Taylor says with a smile.

"No, I didn't but it was better than being stabbed." I say winking at him.

"Thank you Taylor." Christian says giving Taylor a man hug.

"Well this was an eventful day. For an old man you really did move fast." Sawyer says making everyone laugh.

"It will show you young boys how it's done." Taylor says.

"Kevin thank you helping us out on this. We couldn't have pulled if off without you." Christian tells him.

"I'm just glad that we were able to stop them." Kevin says.

"Let's hope it's really over." Christian says.

"I hope so but I don't think it is. Carla said..." I start to say.

"We're not letting our guard down baby." Christian tells me but I know he's worried about it too.

"I have a lovely lady waiting for me at home. I will see you all later." Kevin says as he walks away before we can say anything.

The detective talks to us a bit more and tells us we can all go home now but they will be in touch with us. He explains that there will be no trial especially since Carla threatened me in front of an officer and as for Scarlet she pretty much dug herself a big hole. She won't be getting out of.

"I'm glad you are safe Ana. That those two are going to get what they deserve." Johnathon says hugging me.

"Thank you Johnathon for helping us out." I say.

"Anytime, I'm just glad no one got hurt. You aren't expected to go back to work till Monday. Don't worry there will be more conferences you need to attend." Johnathon says with a smirk.

We all leave and we decide to go to the airport and go straight home instead of staying here another night. I call my dad and Elena to let them know I'm safe and that we are headed back home. I can hear the relief in my dad's voice and they both tell me they love me as we hang up.

"Elliot and Ethan are headed back to Seattle as well." Christian tells me. I know we are all tired and everyone is pretty much falling asleep but I can't. I keep thinking about what Carla said and why would Christian have to make a choice. I just hope that nothing bad happens to anyone because of me.


	53. Chapter 53

**APOV**

We got home last night and went straight to bed. We didn't realize how tired we really were. Christian gave the whole security team the day off since he won't be going to the office till tomorrow. The family is coming over for dinner tonight and to check that we are alright. Christian and I have been in bed all day making love and fooling around. and I swear it gets better each time.

"We should start getting ready everyone will be here in soon." Christian says.

"We should." I say kissing his neck then nibbling on her ear.

"Baby we don't have time….fuck that feels good." Christian says.

"I think we do." I say running into the bathroom and getting in the shower. Christian joins me in the shower when the waters gets cold we get out and get ready. We go downstairs just as my parents arrive followed by Carrick and Grace.

"Love bug I'm so glad you are okay." Grace says hugging me.

"We were so worried about you dear. It's good to have you back home." Elena tells me hugging me tight. We all sit down and have a few drinks just as everyone else arrives. Kate and Mia hug me so tight it's hard to breathe. Ethan and Elliot hug me too and then go to say hi to Christian.

"How are you doing lil bro? I know it couldn't have been easy." Elliot asks.

"I'm good just glad Ana is safe and Scarlet is out of our lives." Christian says.

"Son it's good to know that both of you are safe and that everything turned out good." Carrick says. Gail lets us know dinner is ready. We all go to the dining room and sit down. We talk about work and Mia wants to have lunch tomorrow. Kate lets us know she will try to make it since she will be with her dad most of the day.

"We could go to the spa. I'm sure you could use it Ana." Mia says very excited.

"That sounds good." I say with a smile.

"You can't go to the spa without me." Kate says in a pout.

"How about we go eat lunch tomorrow and then we can go to the spa on the weekend when Kate can come with us." I say laughing.

"It's going to be so much fun." Mia says with a smile. The rest of the evening goes by fast with lots of laughs and jokes. After everyone leaves and Christian and I go to bed.

We wake up the next morning and I walk Christian to the SUV as he leaves for work. He tells me to make sure I call him when I'm leaving the house and to let him know once I'm with Mia. I laugh at how funny it seems but I don't blame him for being worried. I had a nightmare last night so I know he's worried. I check in with Mr. Hyde and Johnathon to check if there's anything they need me to do from home. After a while I get ready to meet with Mia. I let Sawyer know I'm ready and then I call Mia to let her know I'm on my way. I then call Christian to tell him I'm leaving the house already. We get to the restaurant and I see Mia pulling up. Mia comes running up to me and I can see her CPO walking fast trying to keep up with her.

"Mia you should keep your CPO close to you at all times." I say giggling.

"I know. I've been good about it, I was just so excited to see you. I know I saw you yesterday but this is like girl time and we can talk." Mia says really fast as we hug.

"Oh, Mia I love you so much." I say. We go inside the restaurant and are shown to the table.

"How are you doing really? I'm here for you Ana if you need to break down or cry. I know you have Kate but you also have me too. You have the whole family Ana. I guess what I'm trying to say is you don't have to keep your guard up with me. I know you don't want anyone to worry about you and well you don't have to act tough with me." Mia says as I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"Thank you Mia. It means a lot to me and thank you for that. I have Kate but I also have you Mia, you are special to me and both Kate and I love you. I am doing good, if I'm honest I'm still scared but I'm happy that no one got hurt." I say wiping away the tears.

"That's understandable and it's okay to be scared, but you are so strong." Mia tells me.

"You know I'm here for you too Mia no matter what you need you are a sister to me and I love you." I say with a smile.

"I love you to and I feel the same way." Mia tells me.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Honestly I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you need to just let anything out. I don't mean gas." Mia says scrunching up her face making me laugh.

"Only you Mia would say something like that. How are you and Ethan doing? You know he really cares for you. I can see it in his eyes how much he loves you and I've never seen him like this." I say.

"Really?, because I love Ethan so much he's so different and fun and he actually enjoys my company. He puts up with all of me good and bad." Mia says as her eyes light up.

"Trust me Mia he does it because he loves you. I'm so happy to know that you are both so happy and how happy the two of you make each other." I say.

We talk some more and I tell her how much I love Christian. I don't like to see him worry or stress. We discuss a few more things and she makes me laugh so much. We leave and she tells me she is going to make Ethan a surprise dinner tonight or actually order some dinner and make a romantic night of it. Sawyer and I walk her to the car and then we go to the SUV which is parked only a few cars away from hers.

"Did you need to make any other stops Ana?" Sawyer asks as my phone rings.

"Hi handsome." I say answering the phone.

"Hello beautiful." Christian responds.

"How's work going so far?"

"Not too bad luckily the meetings have been going quickly and to my liking. I just want to go home to you." Christian tells me.

"I miss you too." I say.

"How was lunch with my sister?" Christian asks.

"It was really good, she made me laugh so much. I really had fun." I say.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you to have that kind of connection, it's like you and Kate." Christian tells me.

"It is actually. I love Mia and I know she'll be there for me if I need her. She knows I'll be there for her too." I say.

"Baby I have to walk into my next meeting. I'll see you soon and be careful. I love you." Christian tells me.

"I love you to and be safe. Good luck on your meeting." I say as we hang up. Sawyer and I arrive at the mansion just as my phone rings. I look at it confused and I show it to Sawyer.

"Put it on speaker." Sawyer says.

"Hello?" I answer not knowing who would call from a private number.

"Hello Ana. We never really did get a chance to talk too much but I think it's time we talked about Christian." A female voice says through the phone and I think it's Leila.

"Leila?"

"Well aren't you smart." Leila says sarcastically.

"There's nothing to talk about good bye." I say.

"Don't hang up to quick. I have someone who would like to say hello to you." Leila says and I look up at Sawyer who looks as confused as I do.

"Ana." I hear Mia's scared voice.

"Mia? Are you okay? Everything will be okay." I say as Sawyer is recording this conversation with his phone.

"Now Ana it's not fair to get her hopes up." Leila says.

"What do you want Leila?" I ask.

"You know what I want Ana. I want Christian. We were doing good till you came along and stole him from me. Now you will do as I say and you will not tell Christian about this or I will hurt your sister in law do I make myself clear?" Leila says.

"Yes, just tell me what I have to do." I say almost crying.

"I need you to come to the address I will be sending you in a few moments. I know you have me on speaker so I'm guessing your security guy is listening. Neither of you are to inform Christian or anyone else about this because I will hurt Mia." Leila says as I hear Mia yell.

"Don't hurt her Leila. I won't tell Christian or anyone else for that matter just leave her alone." I say.

"Good." Leila says as she hangs up. I get the message with the address and there's a picture of Mia with a bloody lip.

"That's Scarlet's address." Sawyer says.

"We need to go Sawyer so that she doesn't hurt Mia." I say.

"Ana we need to let Ryan know so he can inform Christian and Taylor." Sawyer says.

"No, she said she'd hurt Mia….." I say.

"Ana trust me on this. Ryan won't tell Christian or Taylor right away. If I don't answer when he calls me then he will inform them besides I think Leila plans on calling Christian herself but someone needs to know where we are." Sawyer tells me and I know he's right.

"Fine but hurry, I don't want to keep her waiting." I say. Sawyer goes to the security office to let Ryan know what's going on. Ryan doesn't like the idea but he agrees since it's our only option. We can't risk Leila hurting Mia. Ryan will call Sawyer within thirty minutes if he doesn't answer he will send back up. They talk about how Leila might have someone helping her maybe some of Scarlet's men which would be more dangerous.

We arrive at Scarlet's house and I knock on the door. I expected to see Leila but instead I see a big guy with a gun in his pants. I look at Sawyer who seems unfazed by this. The man checks Sawyer for weapons before letting him in.

"Stay close." Sawyer whispers.

"How nice of you two to join us." Leila says as she points to a couch for us to sit.

"Where's Mia?" I ask.

"She's safe for now." Leila says.

"Show me where she is Leila."

"So, demanding. I don't know what Christian sees in you." Leila says and as much as I want to say something I know I can't provoke her.

"Leila just let Mia go please. It's me you want and I'm here now."

"I can't make it that easy. You see I'm going to make you realize that Christian will throw you away just like he does all his subs. You are not special like you think you are." Leila says laughing. I can tell Sawyer is taking in the surroundings and trying to figure out how many people Leila has.

"What do you think you are going to gain by doing whatever it is you're planning? Do you not see Christian is going to hate you if you hurt his sister?" I ask.

"You'll see soon enough. Don't worry you'll be joining Mia shortly. You know your mother was right about Scarlet messing this whole thing up. She made sure I would finish this off for her." Leila says as my eyes widen.

"What the fuck!" Sawyer says standing in front of me.

"Isn't this nice but do you honestly think you can protect her?" Leila asks.

"I will do what I have to." Sawyer says not moving.

"Don't worry I won't kill her yet but it will be more fun to have you watch her die slowly." Leila says. Sawyer's phone rings and Leila looks at us suspiciously.

"I need to answer it." Sawyer says.

"No, you don't." Leila says.

"If I don't answer it they will call Christian." Sawyer says.

"Fine but don't give anything away or else Mia gets it." Leila says. Sawyer answers his phone and tells Ryan that everything is fine. We just ended up taking longer than expected and that he'll report again like usual.

"Stand up." Leila tells me. I stand slowly and Sawyer keeps me close to him. We follow Leila to the basement and I notice two more guys are behind us. Now I understand why Sawyer hasn't tried anything he's trying to figure out how many men she has here.

"Mia." I say as I see her on the floor.

"Ana I'm so sorry. We stopped at the store to pick up a few things when we were getting in the car they knocked James out and then they grabbed me." Mia says crying.

"You are going to be safe Mia. I promise." I say trying not to cry.

"Enough with the sentimental junk." Leila says pulling me by the hair. Sawyer grabs Leila forcing her to let me go and he gets punched by one of Leila's men.

"There is no need for this. I know you have to protect Ana but trust me she's going to die anyway so there's no point in having you get beat up for nothing." Leila tells Sawyer who is on the floor getting kicked by the same guy who punched him.

"Stop please." I yell as I see Sawyer getting hit. Leila nods at the guy to stop. Mia and I run over to Sawyer and help him sit up.

"I'll be fine." Sawyer tells me with a smile trying to make me feel better.

"I think I should make that call now." Leila says slapping me. "It seems Christian doesn't want to answer my call. I will just have to call him from your phone." Leila says grabbing Mia's phone.

"Nope not Mia." Leila says.


	54. Chapter 54

**CPOV**

I'm looking over some spreadsheets when my phone rings and its Leila. I decide to ignore it and when my phone rings again I see that Mia is calling. I answer it as Taylor rushes in to the office and I know this can't be good.

"Mia I'm busy." I answer like always knowing that it gets to her.

"Nope not Mia." Leila says as I look up at Taylor.

"By your silence I take it you weren't expecting to hear my voice. You know it's not very nice to ignore my call. I don't appreciate that at all." Leila says.

"Where is Mia?" I ask.

"She's with me and she's safe for now." Leila tells me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"That seems to be the question of the day. I'm glad I got your attention though. It's just sad it had to come to this. Now you and I are going to sit down and talk especially if you want to keep your baby sister safe. I will call you with the place and time." Leila says as she hangs up not giving me time to respond.

"What the fuck is going on Taylor?" I ask.

"Sir we know Leila is at Scarlet's home. She's been staying there for a while. We hadn't seen much movement around there. Ryan just called me that Sawyer and Ana went over to Scarlet's house and haven't returned as of yet. He called them and Sawyer was too formal which was the signal that something is wrong. Ryan was able to pick up that there was three men with Leila but he's not sure if there's more." Taylor tells me.

"Are you kidding me why would Ana...fucking hell. Leila told Ana about Mia." I say running my hands through my hair.

"How did they get Mia where was her CPO?" I ask.

"Welch is tracing the car now." Taylor tells me.

"Dammit, part of me wants to just go to Scarlet's house right now and get Ana and Mia." I say.

"Sir..." Taylor starts to say.

"I know we can't Taylor, but fuck. I know that's what she wants and is expecting." I say walking out of the office.

"Trust me sir, even Ryan thought the same thing but we can't go in blinded. If you show up then she has all the advantage by having all three of you." Taylor says and I know he's right.

"Have we heard from Sawyer?" I ask.

"Not since Ryan last spoke to him. He was going to call him again and see what he could find out." Taylor says.

"How the fuck did I forget about Leila?" I ask out loud.

"We were expecting to be hit from someone unknown sir instead of expecting it from the obvious suspect." Taylor says and I know he's pissed at himself and it's not his fault.

"Taylor it's not on you. We were all still getting our heads together after the whole Scarlet and Carla deal." I say. Thankfully all my meetings were done. All I had to do was some paperwork. I let Andrea know I'm leaving for the day. We arrive at the mansion where Ryan is on the phone and he doesn't look happy.

**APOV**

"I expect Christian to show up any minute. I'm sure he knows where you are at Mia and it will be perfect." Leila says with a huge smile.

"What do you think you are going to gain by doing this Leila?" I ask.

"Well Mia was just a way of getting you here and making Christian choose between the two of you so you can see for yourself you are nothing to him. Once I kill you Christian will be mad but eventually he will need to find a way to deal with it all and I will be there for him. I was always the perfect sub and now that Scarlet can't find him a sub, he'll turn to me. Your mother told me not to trust Scarlet and she was right. She helped me come up with this plan so encase things went wrong." Leila says.

"You are really stupid if you think my brother will give you a second look. There is now way in hell he's going to let you kill Ana." Mia says and before Leila can slap her I get in front of Mia taking the hit.

"You'd do good to shut your mouth. You are very lucky this bitch got in front of you." Leila says. Sawyers phone rings and Leila looks at him.

"Why would they call again?" Leila asks.

"We are supposed to check in every so often. After what happened Mr. Grey needs to know where we are at all times." Sawyer says.

"I guess you'll have to answer then just make sure you don't give anything away or Ana here will get it. I only told Christian about Mia." Leila says.

"Sawyer." Sawyer answers.

"Yeah we're good. We are going to be longer than expected." Sawyer says.

"Ana has a few things to take care of. She has about four more stops to make." Sawyer says.

"Not sure exactly..." Sawyer starts to say when Leila grabs me by the hair while looking at Sawyer.

"I thought I saw something. We will be home later. No need to tell Mr. Grey it's a surprise. I'll expect your call." Sawyer says hanging up as Leila lets me go. I know it's hard for Sawyer to move fast since he was kicked in the ribs and punched a few times. Sawyer asks Mia and me if we are okay.

"Find out where Christian is." Leila says to one of the men.

"You did say you'd call him Leila." I say.

"Christian would have shown up anyway." Leila says.

"He's not going to give into you Leila." I say Leila's about to strike me when her phone rings.

"Why would he...fine." Leila says as she hangs up.

"It seems dear old Christian thinks it's a better idea to go to the mansion than to come straight here." Leila says and I can tells he's pissed.

"I think it's time we set things up." Leila says nodding at one of the men. He walks towards us and then goes to grab my arm but Sawyer stops him and I know he's in pain. The man kicks Sawyer in the ribs again.

"Relax we are only going to tie her up on that cross over there. I'm sure Christian will love that." Leila says as the man grabs my arm really tight.

"You know Christian use to love to tie me up there. Not this cross but the one he has at Escala. It would turn him on so much when he would whip me then he would tease me by playing with my breast and slowly running his fingers down my stomach." Leila says with a smirk as the guy grabs my hand to tie it.

I try pulling my hand away but Leila tells me it will do me no good to resist.

"Christian was always into trying new things. The way he would kiss my body would send me over the edge and when he would go down on me it was out of this world. The way he would take care of me after a scene he was so gentle and caring. Christian would whip but then he would caress my body tracing the red mark he'd just left on my body." Leila says and I can't help but gag just thinking of his mouth on her.

I know it's in his past but just the image of what they would do together makes me think Christian might get bored eventually even though we do try all kinds of kinky stuff. "Oh, don't cry. We all knew you wouldn't be enough for him. I'm not only doing your mother a favor by getting rid of you but I'm doing Christian a favor too." Leila says.

"You are the one he got tired of Leila." I say through my tears. Leila slaps me hard.

"That's where you are wrong. Christian told me he had to find a wife in order to keep his business so you see little Ana, he married you out of convenience. He didn't have a choice when it came to you. You see he had a choice of subs and he picked me so I know for a fact he feels something for me." Leila says while laughing.

I try hard not to cry but I can't help it. When did he talk to her? She has to be lying there's no way Christian would tell her that but then how else would she know.

"I can see your thinking hard wondering when it was Christian told me. It was that night you walked in on us. You see he was going to keep me on the side while he was married to you. Everything he did that night was for show." Leila says.

"You're lying." I say as my voice cracks.

"Think what you want but I'll show you just how much Christian enjoy being a Dom. You know I should just slit your throat right now and get his over with but I really want you to see for yourself that when it comes down to it Christian will not save you. He will just leave you to die." Leila says pulling out a knife.

I start to panic, why does it have to be a knife. She puts it really close to where Steven had stabbed me. I can't breathe and I feel my head pounding and my heart beat going faster.

"Your mother told me it was your favorite weapon." Leila says and her voice sounds far away.

"Ana look at me, Ana!" I hear Sawyer yell.

"Focus on me Ana. Deep breaths listen to my voice. Use me as you focus point." Sawyer says and I keep my eyes on him. I can hear Leila laughing.

"I guess I should call Christian now." Leila says. Sawyer keeps talking to me and I can see Mia scoot closer to him.

"Annie, love we are here for you. Keep your focus on Sawyer." I hear Mia say as Sawyer keeps getting my attention. After what seems like forever I start feeling myself calm down. I nod to Sawyer letting him know I am fine.

**CPOV**

We get out of the SUV just as Ryan hangs up. "What's the word?" Taylor asks.

"Sawyer's in pain he played it off really well though. It seems there is about four men from what he's seen. They are all fine for now. Mia is safe it seems like the main target is Ana which is what I suspected. He couldn't say more it seemed like they had him threatened if he said too much." Ryan says.

"Are you sure they are fine?" I say.

"Yes sir, Sawyer would have told me one way or another if there was something seriously wrong. He wouldn't hesitate on that. Sir they don't want us to know that they have Ana for whatever reason." Ryan tells me.

"Any word on Mia's CPO?" Taylor asks.

"He was knocked unconscious pretty bad. He's lucky to be alive. Someone found him in the garage of the mall that's where they took Mia from." Ryan says.

"Why didn't Ana call me to let me know what was going on?" I ask.

"From what Sawyer told me sir they were pressed for time. In order for Mia not to get hurt Ana had to be at Scarlet's house right away. We were lucky Leila let Sawyer go with Ana." Ryan says and I know he's right.

Reynolds walks towards us from inside the house and tells us Johnson along with a few other guys are on their way. We are about to walk in the house when my phone rings and its Leila.

"Where the fuck is my sister Leila?" I ask pissed.

"Are you going to punish me for this Mr. Grey." Leila says trying to sound sexy but I am not affected at all.

"I don't have time for games, let me talk to Mia so I know she's alright." I say.

"I guess I could let you talk to her." Leila says.

"Christian?" I hear Mia's voice.

"Mia are you hurt?" I ask.

"No, we…." I hear Mia say then I hear Sawyer grunt like he got hit.

"Now you know she's safe. We are at Scarlet's house make sure you don't try anything Christian or she will get hurt." Leila says as she hangs up.

"Sir put this on your ring if you need us or if you see an opening for us just press it here. We will go in." Ryan says.

"Taylor wear this." Reynolds says giving Taylor a little small button looking thing.

"Recorder sir." Taylor says.

We get back in the SUV and go to Scarlet's house. Ryan and Reynolds will be a few minutes behind us. We want to call the cops but we know they will show up with sirens and the last thing we need is to make Leila and those men panic. We arrive in no time and before I can even knock there is a tall, built man at the door. He tells us to follow him and I know we are headed to the basement.

"How nice of you to join us?" Leila says getting my attention right away.

"Christian." I hear Mia yell my name. I turn towards her and she looks fine but she's tied up to a chair. I see Sawyer next to her as well and he looks pretty beat up. I start to get nervous when I don't see Ana. I know I have to act surprised to see Sawyer there.

"What is Ana's security doing here? Where is my wife?" I ask looking around and I spot her on the cross behind me. "Get her the fuck down from there now Leila!"

"I thought you would like the sight of her like that. I remember how much you use to enjoy having me on that thing. I guess she doesn't look as hot as I did." Leila says as I walk towards Ana but Leila's guy stands in my way.

"Do you really think I would let you get near her? You will listen to me if you want to keep your sister safe." Leila says as I notice another guy standing next to Mia.

I know Taylor is looking for the other two guys and Sawyer gives Taylor some kind of signal. Taylor walks towards Sawyer and Leila eyes him suspiciously. I notice a third guy get closer to them.

"I'm here now so let them go." I say.

"It's not that simple. You have a choice to make." Leila tells me getting closer to me and I take a step back.

"What kind of choice?" I ask as I look back at Ana who looks pale.

"Who are you going to safe? Your sweet little sister or your wife." Leila says with a smirk.

"You can't be serious. That's total bullshit Leila. You have me here, there's no need to keep them." I say as Leila laughs.

"I did not expect that answer. I was sure you were going to choose your sister without hesitating. It really can't be that hard for you right? I mean you are just trying to buy time?" Leila asks getting angry.

"Christian." Ana says in a shaky voice. I turn to look at her and I notice Leila tighten her fists. I walk closer to Ana trying to get around the guy who is standing between us.

"You need to pick Christian before I make the choice for you. I know this guy would love to have his way with your sister. You know turn her into a real woman." Leila says getting my attention.

"You keep him away from her Leila." I yell as the guy gets really close to Mia. Taylor pushes him away and the second guy punches him.

"Don't touch my sister."

"Don't let them hurt Mia. I'm okay really." Ana tells me trying to smile.

"Ana…." I start to say as the tears roll down Ana's cheeks.

"Please." Ana mouths.

"Take Ana down from there now Leila!" I say in my Dom voice.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. I really thought you would be excited. Now I know she can't turn you on like I did." Leila says.

"I'm not pleased. I suggest you take her down now so I can think straight." I say.

"Yes sir." Leila says with a smirk as she nods to the guy to untie Ana. Ana rubs her wrist and I know it's because the ties were too tight. I walk try getting closer to Ana but Leila's guy blocks me.

"I need to check on Ana. Tell your man to move." I say.

"It's you who needs to move. I am not letting you get near her she is fine." Leila says in an angry tone. The guy grabs Ana by the arm. Ana tries to wiggle out of his grip but he just tightens it.

"Tell him to let her go." I say walking towards the guy.

"It's either your sister or Ana Christian. Stop wasting time and choose who gets to walk out of here now." Leila says. Taylor and Sawyer are now standing next to Mia trying to keep the other two men away from her. I turn to look at Ana who still looks pale, yet she nods letting me know I need to pick Mia.

"Mia, let my sister go but Sawyer goes with her." I say.

"Sir, I would….." Sawyer starts to say.

"I figured you'd walk out of here with them leaving Ana here." Leila says getting mad again.

"I'm not leaving Ana alone with you. I need to make sure Mia gets home safe. I trust Sawyer to do that." I say as Taylor whispers something to Sawyer.

"Christian….Ana needs hel….." Mia starts to say through her sobs.

"I made my choice Mia and that's final. Ana will be fine make sure you stay close to Sawyer." I say in a cold voice. Mia and Sawyer start walking up the stairs followed by one of Leila's guys. I know Ryan and Reynolds are outside and Taylor told Sawyer to try and see how many more men there were. Ana looks relieved to see Mia and Sawyer walk out.


	55. Chapter 55

**CPOV**

"This just got interesting." Leila says and I know she's more pissed.

"I need to know what you plan on doing?" I say.

"I guess since you stayed you can see for yourself." Leila says.

"Just leave Ana alone she's done nothing to you." I say.

"I was telling Ana how turned on you use to get when we would be in the playroom. The way you use to caress my body after you'd punish me. The way you'd kiss my body and the way you'd make me come. I know you will get bored Christian, we'd pretty much spend every waking hour in the playroom having sex." Leila says with a smirk.

"You need to shut up Leila. You are making it more than what it is, we did not spend every waking moment together." I say. I know I got her mad but there is no way in hell that I am going to let Ana think Leila is telling the truth when she's lying.

"You know I told Ana that you don't really love her. I was able to prove to her that she's not special like she thought she was. You picked to save your sister even after seeing how pale Ana looked. Hell, even her security guard was more important, to pick him over Ana that was just a bonus for me. I would have never thought that one of your employees would be more important than your wife's life." Leila says laughing.

"You don't know shit Leila." I yell.

"I know what I saw. If you really did care wouldn't you have asked me to leave you sister who looked perfectly fine instead of Ana who looks like shit." Leila says making me feel like shit but part of it was because Ana helped me with the choice. I hope Ana isn't buying into this bullshit.

"He made the right choice Leila. You said you were going to kill me anyway." Ana says getting Leila's attention. I know Leila is pissed, she slaps Ana hard. Taylor moves closer to me and I look at Ana who doesn't turn to look at me.

"You can act like you are happy with his choice Ana but I know your hurt about it. Deep down you wanted him to pick you." Leila says pulling Ana's hair.

"I'm glad he picked his sister. She doesn't need to be caught in the middle of this. I'm not hurt because he stayed here with me." Ana says as Leila lunches towards her. Taylor is able to hold Leila back giving me a chance to get to Ana.

"Are you alright?" I ask in a whisper.

"I love you Christian but they aren't going to stop till I'm dead." Ana whispers and I can see the tears roll down her cheeks.

"We are going to get through this together. I love you." I whisper. Leila's guy grabs me pulling me away from Ana. Taylor goes to get him but is stopped by the other two guys.

"Enough!" Leila yells and I notice a couple more guys walk in. The men that are holding me and Taylor let us go. Leila nods at one of the guys who enters and he goes towards Ana and grabs her by the neck.

"Don't Leila. Tell them to back off! I won't get near her again. I just needed to make sure she wasn't hurt badly." I yell as Leila nods to the guy to let Ana go. It seems that she wants to hurt Ana when she sees me being caring for her.

"Are you going to tell me you really care for Ana? You were going to have me as your sub while you were married to her. That proves that you wanted me Christian." Leila yells.

"What are you expecting out of this?" I ask not wanting to say more because I don't want to provoke her to hurt Ana.

"Does it matter at this point? But then again you didn't say I was wrong. Maybe you are just being the caring dom like you use to be after we had a scene. Maybe you don't care for Ana and you just feel responsible for her. Am I right?" Leila asks eying me suspiciously.

"Let Ana go, you've made your point. What's the point in keeping her here?" I ask.

"I don't think she understands. I think Ana believes she's special to you and that you lover her. You heard her say you stayed behind because of her. Is that true?" Leila asks getting closer to me. I'm about to step back when she nods at the guy again. He's about to grab Ana but Taylor gets in the way. The guy punches Taylor but he doesn't move. Ana squeezes Taylor's arm letting him know she's okay. Taylor gives her a firm look but she just nods.

"Tell your men to back off Leila." I say in a firm voice.

"Your wife needs to understand that you don't love her. Then I will free her. You know you miss me and want to be with me. You can't tell me you don't miss us and the lifestyle. Ana needs to know that she's nothing to you, she needs to see who you really are not the person you are pretending to be. I know you aren't truly happy." Leila says.

I look at Ana and I can see the tears in her eyes. I know part of her is wondering if Leila is telling the truth. As much as I want to tell her that none of what Leila is saying is true I have to go along with this. Leila said she'd free Ana but fuck!

"You've been a bad girl displeasing me." I say in my dom voice. Leila smirks then puts her head down looking to the floor, before this would turn me on but now it doesn't affect me at all.

"I'm sorry master." Leila says.

"You need to be punished for the mess you have caused." I say.

"I wanted to show ma..." Leila starts to say.

"I did not give you permission to speak." I tell her.

"Now tell your men to give us some privacy." I say hoping she will send them away. Leila looks up at me and before she says anything I start talking again. "I did not say you could look at me. I will not repeat myself again Ms. Williams ask your men to give us some privacy. I did not say they have to leave the basement, send them to the other side and I will have Taylor and Ana do the same." I hope she buys into it. I know I can't ask her to make them leave because then she might hurt Ana thinking I'm just going along with this to buy us some time. Ana is about to say something when Taylor whispers in her ear.

"Leave us." Leila tells her men. "but Ana stays."

"No!" I yell making Leila flinch.

"How else is she going to believe that you miss this. I can have one of my men have his fun with her while we finish up here." Leila says.

"No one touches Ana! She stays." I say. Taylor gives me a firm look, I nod letting him know I am going to give the signal. He then follows the men to the other side of the room.

"Thank you master for granting this request but Frank will stay to make sure sweet Ana is looking." Leila says.

"Go to the bench." I yell. I go to the wall and pick out a whip and some rope. I walk back to where Leila is standing near the bench.

"Do you know your safe words?" I ask.

"Red and yellow." Leila responds.

"Good. Put your hands forward." I say. I don't know how far I will be able to go. I know it's a big risk.

"That's a hard limit for me master." Leila says and I know very well it's not but I can't tie her up once she says it's a hard limit. I turn to look at Ana who is turning the other way. I'm thankful for it but then Frank turns Ana's head towards us and tells her to open her eyes. It pisses me off at how rough he's being.

"Count out loud." I say.

"Aren't you going to pull my pants down just like old times." Leila says. I can hear Ana sob, I don't plan on removing any of her clothing. I turn to look at her and see that she is now kneeling on the floor. I hate myself for this but I knew I couldn't give the signal sooner because all of Leila's men were well guarded. Right now, I would think their guard is down which is perfect for my guys to come in. I just hope no one gets hurt and this works. I just wish Leila would have let me tie her up and I could try and take this guy on.

"Master she needs to watch so she can understand." Leila says. I walk towards Ana. I hope she can forgive me for the way I'm going to speak to her. "Stand up." I say making her look at me confused. Albert or whatever his name is goes to grab her hand and I tell him to back off.

"You're not familiar with this but when I give an order you are to follow it. Do I make myself clear. Now stand up." I yell grabbing Ana's hand to help her stand.

"I can stand on my own." Ana says pulling her hand away from me.

"You are to remain standing and do not look away." I say. I lean down closer to her and whisper "lotus." I walk back towards Leila who is smiling at the way I just spoke to Ana.

"I said bend over and don't ever question me again. Now let me make one thing clear." I say. I can hear noises and it seems like there's a struggle. That jerk Frank is about to grab Ana but she elbows him then kicks him in the balls causing him to fall to the grown. He grabs Ana's leg causing her to fall and hit her head but Ana kicks him in the face. I run towards her not caring for Leila.

"Are you okay?" I say grabbing Ana's hand.

"Yes." Is all she says.

"You are really stupid for doing that. You will pay for that." Leila says pulling out her knife. I'm about to grab Ana when I feel a hard punch on my face knocking me to the ground.

"You fucking bitch." Frank says grabbing Ana by the neck and holding a knife to her. I get up and face Ana who is as white as a ghost.

"Look at me baby focus on my voice. I need you to keep your eyes open. Take a deep breathe monkey." I say and Ana gives me a small smile.

"Focus on me Ana, I really need you. Stronger together remember." I say trying to smile.

"You always find the best situations to say it." Ana barely whispers.

"That's the best way, deep breathes baby. Focus on my voice nothing more. I know it's hard right now but I really need you to stay with me." I say and Ana nods.

"This shit stops now." Leila says walking towards Ana but I stand in front of her well as close as I can get stopping Leila from getting to her.

"You'll have to kill me first Leila." I say

"Would you really give your life for that bitch?" Leila asks getting pissed.

"Yes, I would." I say. Leila gives Frank a nod and he puts the knife closer to Ana.

"This is ridiculous you can't love her Christian. Why couldn't you just love me?" Leila says in an angry tone. Ryan and Taylor coming running towards us and stop in their tracks when they see this jerk holding Ana with a knife.

"Drop your guns or else." Frank says pressing the knife into Ana's side.

"Fuck, stop!" I yell as Ana starts crying and her eyes roll back.

"Ana baby remember you have to stay with me you promised." I say as she barley looks at me.

"I c..c…can't…." she whispers.


	56. Chapter 56

**CPOV**

Taylor and Ryan both lower their guns. Leila tells them to kick them over. Taylor barely kicks it. I look at Leila who is smiling.

"Now you two get over there next to your boss." Frank tells Ryan and Taylor as they come closer to me. I am still standing in front of him. Ryan and Taylor stand next to me and he looks over at Ana to check how she's doing. Ana gives him a weak smile and he gives her a wink. We hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shit is going to get bad boss. Stay close to Ana and try to stay behind Taylor." Ryan whispers.

"Now who could that be?" Leila says sarcastically with a smile as we see two guys walking towards us. I start getting worried and Taylor must sense it and whispers to me that I don't have to worry about the other guys that were with us earlier. I expected to see more but I'm grateful it's only two guys. I look at Ana who hasn't taken her eyes off of me.

"You good baby?" I ask as she nods a yes.

"It's about time you got here." Leila yells at them.

"We got held up." One of the guys says.

"Now you two men have a choice to make." Leila says pointing at Taylor and Ryan.

"Leila I am asking you to please tell your guy to let Ana go. There's no need for him to keep holding her like that." I say.

"I kind of like seeing her like that." Leila says with a smirk putting her finger on her lips.

"Leila if you cared at all for me despite what's happened you'll do this for me. Show me the kind Leila I met at the beginning." I say and it's like she thinks about it.

"So, you do miss me. If you remember how I was before you me her that shows you had feelings for me. For you I will do this but this is the only thing I'll be granting you. You are not allowed to touch her." Leila says. I can hear Ana sob some more and I hate that this is hurting her. I know that what I said is affecting her but I had to find a way to get Leila to soften a bit.

"Thank you." I say. At this point I just want his hands off of her. I want Ana to be relaxed.

"Frank let her sit on the bed." Leila says. Frank lets Ana go and she sits on the bed which is really close to us. I look over at Ana but she won't look at me.

"We all know what Ana's fate is. I have hope that Christian will admit how good we are together and take me back as his sub so he will stay alive. Just like he knows there's the good part of me. I know there's the dom that misses me inside of him. I know you enjoyed what you were doing earlier Christian." Leila tells me.

"Is that what you really want Leila? Are you telling me that if I agree to be your dom again you'll let Ana and my men go unharmed? You'll never mess with Ana again, you'll let her live her life?" I ask.

"Christian." Ana whispers my name. I can hear the hurt in her voice.

"Well I want more than you being my dom. I want the whole package but I don't know if I can trust you after the stunt you pulled earlier." Leila says.

"If I leave Ana will you swear that no harm will come to her. You will let my guys walk out of here right now safely. I will stay away from Ana and you and your people including Carla and Scarlet will stay away from her." I say.

"Yes, if you admit that it's what you truly want. That you miss it. As long as you are all in." Leila says and I know Ryan and Taylor are pissed right now but I also know they understand.

"Then I'll do it." I say.

"Christian do…." Ana starts to say when Frank slaps her hard. Taylor tried to stop him but he was held back by the other guy. I push Frank away from Ana even though I was too late.

"You see! How can I know you are going to go through with this when you are still protecting her?" Leila says.

"You said they'd be unharmed." I say in a firm voice.

"Fine. I need you to kiss me, really kiss me not a peck on the cheek so I know you are being serious. I want a full passionate kiss. Make me believe you want me." Leila says.

"Mr. Grey…." Taylor says in a firm voice which causes him to get punched by Frank.

"Once they leave I will." I say.

"No, you will do this in front of Ana so she can see for herself how much you want me. She already saw you as a dom, she can't deny how natural you are at that." Leila says.

"I never kissed you before Leila why would you want that now?" I ask getting angry, there is no way in hell I am going to hurt Ana that way. Fuck I don't even want to kiss Leila. I don't think I can fake it. With Ana it's so natural to kiss her and it felt so right even the first time we kissed.

"It's to show Ana that she's not special like she thought she was. That you will kiss me with even more passion. She can see the chemistry between us. I want you away from your security." Leila tells me. I turn to look at Ana who has tears in her eyes and mouths for me not to do it.

"You're wasting time. You should just dismiss her like you've always done, like you did with me." Leila says. I walk towards Leila and all I can think of is how hurt Ana looks. Why isn't she relieved that I'm going to save her life. I stop right in front of Leila and she is smiling. She reaches for my chest and I step back.

"Don't touch my chest Leila you know that's a hard limit." I yell.

"Fine but eventually you will let me touch you." Leila says. Leila is delusional for thinking we would ever be more. I was going to end the contract with her anyway. I look at her and she leans into me but I can't do it, I can't kiss her.

"I can't." I say as Leila slaps me.

"You'd rather your precious wife die!" Leila yells as I make my way to Ana.

"I'm not going to let you kill Ana." I say as Frank gets in front of me. I punch him but it doesn't do anything to him, he then punches me. Taylor gets in the way trying to protect me, getting punched as well.

"Stop!" Leila yells as Frank goes to grab Ana. I try to grab her before he does but he is closer than I am.

"Leila you can't force me to love you." I say.

"I don't want to hear it. We've wasted enough time already. Like I said earlier you two have a choice to make. You can live by joining my side or you can die along with Ana." Leila says. Ryan and Taylor both look at me then look at each other.

"I hope one day you can forgive me." Ryan says walking towards Leila. What the fuck I can't believe this shit. I'm in shock I can't even react to it. I look at Taylor who just stands closer to me and I feel so relieved. I can hear Ana release the breath she was holding.

"Well I can see who the smart man here is. I think we should make this more exciting and have you kill Ana for me." Leila tells Ryan.

"Why? I mean no disrespect but it seemed like you wanted to do the job yourself." Ryan says.

"I did but I think this will be so much better. Maybe I will let you hurt her then I'll finish her off." Leila says with a smirk.

"Frank move so Ryan can take your place but don't go too far encase those two try anything." Leila says.

"Fuck you Leila!" I say.

"You poor fool there's nothing you can do at this point." Leila says.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grey." Ryan says as he grabs Ana by the arms. Frank is next to me and Taylor keeping an eye on us both. The other two guys are standing behind Leila.

"Here you'll need this." Frank says handing the knife to Ryan. I grab Frank's hand forcing him to drop the knife. I can see Ana is shaking and trying to wiggle out of Ryan's grip. Taylor helps me by kicking the knife away and then he punches Frank in the nose causing him to bleed. Ryan grips Ana tighter forcing her to yell in pain getting both mine and Taylor's attention.

"You don't hesitate do you." Leila tells Ryan with a smile. I notice Leila is now holding a gun.

"I was going to have some fun with this but it seems you are causing too much trouble." Leila says looking at Ana.

"Frank go get cleaned up, you're bleeding all over the floor." Leila says as Frank walks away. She tells one of the other guys to stand near me and Taylor. Leila reaches in her back pocket and launches at Ana with a knife in her hand. I move in front of Ana. I'm able to stop Leila and luckily she only cut my arm.

"Christian!" Ana yells. The guy pulls me back, while the other guy pulls Leila away from me. Leila grabs the gun and points it at Ana. I'm trying to break free from this jerks grip but I end up getting punched and kicked. I don't know how but I am able to hit him on the head with my head. It feels like everything is going slow motion. I run towards Ana but Taylor stops me knocking me to the floor and before I know it Ryan is pulling Ana behind him as Taylor jumps in front of them as Leila fires the gun. There's some noise coming from the stairs but I'm still trying to figure out what happened and who got shot.

"Go check what that is." Leila yells at one of the other guys. We hear a gun shot and then some more noise. Before we know it I see Sawyer and Reynolds coming towards us.

"Put your guns down now!" Reynolds yells. Leila has the gun pointed at my head.

"You drop your weapons or else I shoot him." Leila says. I'm trying to move towards Taylor and Ana but no one is moving not even Ryan. They are all together like in a ball.

"Ana!" I yell but don't get a response.

"Fuck! Sawyer go check on them." I yell.

"Nobody move!" Leila yells.

"Drop your gun Leila." Reynolds yells again and I notice Sawyer has his gun pointed at the guy behind me.

"I will shoot Christian." Leila says.

"Three!" Sawyer yells and I hear two gun shots. I see Leila fall to the ground and I feel the guy behind me fall as well. I rush to Taylor, Ana and Ryan as Reynolds and Sawyer go check on Leila and the guy making sure they can't hurt us.

"The cops and paramedics are on their way sir." Reynolds tells me. None of them move and I start to panic. I freeze, just then Sawyer tells me to move so they can check on the three of them.

"Shit." Sawyer mumbles.

"We need help over here." Reynolds yells and I look up and barely notice the cops and paramedics coming in.


	57. Chapter 57

**CPOV**

"Taylor I'm going to move you slowly so we can check on Ana." Sawyer tells him.

"Mr. Grey we need you to help us." Reynolds says snapping me out of my trance. We grab Taylor just as the paramedics get to us. We lay him on the stretcher and the paramedics start working on him.

"Fuck Taylor you're going to be alright, hang in there." I say grabbing his hand as he squeezes it tight.

"We need another stretcher." Sawyer says picking Ana up. I see blood on her shirt and I feel like I'm about to fall.

"Sir it's not hers. It's Taylor's blood." Reynolds tells me.

"Sir she passed out when she heard the gunshot." Ryan tells me and I want to beat the crap out of him right now.

"I'm riding with Ana. I'll see you all at the hospital." I say as I walk with the paramedics that have Ana.

"I'm riding with Taylor." Sawyer says running to catch up with Taylor.

"Let's go." Reynolds tells Ryan. Right now, my only concern is Ana and Taylor. I have to make sure Sawyer gets checked as well. I know he was pretty beat up when he walked out with Mia. I could tell he was limping a bit. God I really hope this is all over. I get in the ambulance with Ana and hold her hand. The paramedics try to get her to response but she doesn't. They start treating the cut on her head from when she fell it looks like it might need a few stitches.

"Baby if you can hear me I really need you to wake up. I really need you right now." I whisper kissing her hand.

"You know she can hear you, and it's good your talking to her it will help her." The paramedic says.

"Thank you by any chance do you do if Dr. Morecci will be at the hospital. He's treated her before." I ask.

"We can have him paged." The paramedic says as he grabs his radio and starts talking into it.

"Monkey open your eyes. We are safe now because you stuck with me through this whole thing now is not the time to take a beauty nap." I say and I feel her squeeze my hand. I look up at her but her eyes are closed.

"You didn't imagine it, it's a good sign." The paramedic says as he checks her pulse.

"Come on baby, I know your hearing me." I say and she barely mumbles. We get to the hospital and as we go inside I see that they already took Taylor in. Sawyer is standing in the waiting room. I notice Ryan and Reynolds walk inside just as Dr. Morecci comes towards us.

"How is she doing?" Dr. Morecci asks.

"She's squeezed this man's hand….." The paramedic starts to say.

'I'm her husband." I say in a firm voice.

"Sorry she squeezed her husband's hand and then mumbled but has not opened her eyes." The paramedic says.

"Let's get her in a room." Dr. Morecci says.

"I'll be right there. I need to check on someone." I say as Reynolds goes with Ana. I walk towards Sawyer and Ryan keeps his distance.

"How's Taylor doing?" I ask.

"They took him into surgery. Your mother is checking in on him. He lost consciousness on the way over here." Sawyer says.

"He'll pull through he's a tough guy. Please keep me posted Sawyer. Any news you get I want to know right away." I say squeezing his shoulder.

"I will sir. How's Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asks.

"She's getting checked but she'll pull through. I better get back to her." I say.

"I'll keep you posted sir." Sawyer says. I walk into the room where Ana is in and I see Reynolds is inside standing by the door.

"Has she woken up yet?" I ask.

"No sir." Reynolds says.

"Mr. Grey her vitals are good. We are going to do a CT scan to make sure we aren't missing something. Last time she fainted she wasn't responsive at all so the fact that she's squeezed you hand is a good sign." Dr. Morecci says.

"I need to be there with her." I say.

"We don't usually allow that but given the circumstances we will allow it. There will be a nurse coming in shortly to get the scan done." Dr. Morecci says.

"Sir you need to get your arm checked." Reynolds says.

"Please make sure you dress his wound." Dr. Morecci says to the nurse in the room. The nurse smiles and then tells me she'll be right back.

"I'm fine Reynolds. It wasn't that bad." I say.

"Sir it looks like you will need stitches." Reynolds says.

"I just need Taylor to get better and Ana to wake up." I say.

"I can hold your hand sir if you need me to." Reynolds says with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"Fucker but thanks Reynolds." I say as he nods.

"I know now might not be a good time but you need to know it was all planned as a backup. We didn't know if it would work or if there'd be an opportunity but we had to think of something to try and get Ana away from those men." Reynolds tells me and before I can say anything the nurse comes in to dress my wound.

I put my arm on the tray that she rolls in front of me. I notice she keeps staring at me and I ignore her. I don't have time for this shit.

"This might burn a bit and it seems you will need stitches so I will get Dr. Morecci in here once I clean this up." She says trying to be flirtatious. I don't bother looking at her. The nurse finishes cleaning my cut up and I notice she won't let go of my arm.

"Are you done?" I ask in firm voice pulling my hand away from her.

"Dr. Morecci will be here shortly. If there is anything at all that you need just let me know. I will be available for you anytime." The nurse says.

"Actually, there is something I need." I say.

"How can I be of service to you?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

"Get me another nurse to take care of my wife." I say.

"I'm sorry?" The nurse says nervously knowing she fucked up.

"I want someone who is going to be professional and is going to make my wife their priority. I believe you took way to long cleaning my wound when you should be checking on my wife." I say as Dr. Morecci comes in and looks at us questionably.

"I hear you needed stitches but is there a problem?" Dr. Morecci asks.

"I need a nurse who is going to be professional and make my wife a priority. I was telling this nurse to get me another nurse who will do exactly that." I say looking at Dr. Morecci.

Dr. Morecci looks at the nurse and asks her to bring in someone named Tom. He then tells her that he will be talking to her later. The nurse walks out pissed. Dr. Morecci puts in some stitches on my arm and gives me instructions on how to clean it to prevent it from getting infected. I explain to him what happened with the nurse and he apologizes as he checks Ana. Ana gets the scan done and we wait for the results. Reynolds leaves to go check on Taylor even though he didn't want to leave us alone but I told him we'd be fine. Reynolds lets me know that the detective will be here shortly to ask questions.

I sit next to the bed and kiss Ana on the forehead. "Christian." I hear Ana whisper.

"Baby?" I say looking at Ana slowly opening her eyes.

"Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" Ana asks.

"I'm going to get Dr. Morecci." I say.

"I'm fine really I just….my head is pounding." Ana tells me.

"You still need to get checked."

"I need to know that everyone is safe." Ana tells me squeezing my hand.

"Yes, everyone is safe now." I say and Ana looks at me suspiciously.

I push the little red button to have someone come in the room to check on Ana. Dr. Morecci comes in with a male nurse behind him. "How are you feeling Mrs. Grey?" Dr. Morecci asks as Ana gives me a stern look.

"I feel good." Ana says.

"She said her head was pounding."

"Is your head pounding Mrs. Grey?" Dr. Morecci asks as he checks over Ana. The nurse is looks over her chart.

"A little bit."

"We will give you some medicine for that. Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Morecci asks.

"Yes." Is all Ana says.

"Your CT scan came back normal. We will keep you overnight. It seems you got a small concussion but you'll be just fine. Let me know if you get a bad head ache, blurry vision or anything that seems out of the ordinary." Dr. Morecci says.

"Thank you." Ana says.

"Tom will be your nurse, he will be checking in on you." Dr. Morecci says as they leave the room.

"You really had me worried baby." I say as I lay next to Ana who makes room for me on her bed.

"I'm sorry…." Ana starts to say.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You did really good. You hung in there till the end." I say with a smirk.

"Christian, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to keep talking to me. You made sure I was okay and didn't let me slip. I love you Christian with all my heart." Ana says as I get up to kiss her.

"I love you too baby and I was so scared of losing you." I say.

"I was scared of losing you forever too. Don't ever say you'll give me up just to save my life because I….it hurt to think that you would not be part of my life. Unless you really don't want me then I will understand." Ana says with tears in her eyes.

"I thought I could go through with it but I couldn't Ana. I couldn't do it. I need you and want you in my life. You make me so happy." I say and I notice Ana looks a little sad but then tries to smile. I wonder what that is about.

"How's Taylor? I know he jumped in front of me." Ana says.

"He's in surgery but he will pull through." I say and Ana thinks about something then looks at me.

"Ryan was on our side all along." Ana tells me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"When he grabbed me, he gave me the signal to let me know it's all okay. He then whispered to think of it like when we practice self-defense which helped me relax a little. Ryan didn't hurt me baby, he told me to yell like if he was hurting me. He made it seem like he grabbed me hard but he really didn't." Ana tells me and now it makes sense.

"That explains a lot." I say thinking about it.

"He pulled me behind him when Leila shot the gun, shielding me but then Taylor jumped in front of us. The bullet was meant for me. Ryan was willing to get shot and Taylor didn't even think twice either. He took a bullet for me. Ryan felt my breathing change and saw that I was going to pass out and I don't know how but he grabbed me and I landed on him but I still bumped my head on something." Ana says.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill him or fire him. I was too worried about you and Taylor and then Reynolds told me the same thing. I don't know all the details but apparently it was all planned." I say.

"I didn't know till he said lotus giving me the signal." Ana says. There's a knock on the door and Sawyer walks in.

"Sawyer!" Ana says with a huge smile sounding relieved. "You should be resting."

"I will once Taylor and you are home, but I'm glad to see you are doing good." Sawyer says.

"How is he Sawyer?" I ask.

"They just took him to a room. He's still out of it but he is expected to make a full recovery. They removed the bullet and lucky for the son of the bitch the bullet missed his heart and lung." Sawyer says.

"That's good news. I think we all need a good vacation after all this. Sawyer thank you for everything, especially for going back when you didn't have to. You need to get checked." I say shaking his hand.

"I needed to make sure you and Mrs. Grey were safe sir. I hated leaving in the first place. I'll be fine sir." Sawyer says. I give him a stern look causing him to smile. He promises to get checked as soon as he walks out.

"Thank you Sawyer, and I'm sorry you got so beat up because of me." Ana says.

"I'd do it again just to know you are safe. I'm just sorry that you took a few hits." Sawyer tells Ana.

"You guys can't do everything." Ana says with a smile. Sawyer leaves the room after letting me know that Gail will be here shortly. They will both be staying with Taylor and he tells me to give Ryan a break he is loyal to me. I smile and tell him not to worry about it. I ask Dr. Morecci for permission to take Ana up to see Taylor. He tells us it's fine as long as she's in a wheel chair. I knock on the door and Taylor is sitting up. I see Ryan, Reynolds and Sawyer sitting around the room. Ana asks for Gail and Sawyer lets us know she will be by later. She wanted to get a few things before she came by.

"Taylor what were you thinking jumping in front of me like that?" Ana says.

"I wasn't thinking." Taylor says and everyone laughs.

"I can't thank you enough Taylor for what you've done. I don't know how I will ever repay you for this." I say squeezing his shoulder.

"I would do it again sir." Taylor says.

"Thank you Taylor for saving my life. For all of you doing what you did." Ana says wiping away the tears.

"We were glad to do it and we'd do it all over again." Ryan says.

"Mr. Grey….." Taylor starts to say and I know he's tired.

"I think all of you can call me Christian. I know I never showed it or said it much but I do consider you friends. I just had too much pride. I just ask that in public for appearances we stay professional but honestly we are all family. We spend enough time together." I say making everyone laugh.

"Finally, you all can call me Ana." Ana says making everyone laugh harder.

"We should let you get some rest Taylor. You look like shit." Sawyer says.

"You should talk." Taylor responds.

"Sawyer make sure you get checked and you do need your rest Taylor so you can get out of this place and back home." I say.

"We appreciate that sir… I mean Christian but what I was going to say is that Ryan didn't really betray you. We had planned it as a backup beforehand." Taylor says it seems everyone wants to make sure I know this.

"And as for the rest there are still somethings we need to discuss." Taylor says.

"That can wait till later. I want to thank all of you for what you did today and putting your lives on the line like that even you Ryan." I say as he nods at me.

"Sir I would never betray you or Mrs. Grey." Ryan says.

"Ryan you can call me Christian as well. What I said applies to you too. Now please explain to me how it all happened." I say.

"I did my best to let Ryan know what I saw when Ana and I arrived. I also explained how many men I saw when I walked out with Mia. I figured that Leila would have her men hurting Ana so we figured we could try to make it look like Ryan betrayed you." Sawyer says.

"Christian I did it to protect Ana. When the situation presented itself, I jumped at it. Originally I was going to pull my gun on you sir but thankfully it didn't get that far. I am sorry but you have to know I would never betray either one of you." Ryan says.

"Christian it was my idea. I knew Leila wouldn't believe if I did it, so Ryan was the lucky candidate." Taylor says.

"Thank you Ryan. I'm sorry I doubted you. I think part of me knew but I was just couldn't really think." I say shaking his hand.

"No need to apologize sir. I'm just glad you didn't rip my head off." Ryan says as we all smile.

"I know you all want me to rest but I can't sleep without knowing what it is you have found out." Taylor says.

"I'm with Taylor." Ana says winking at Taylor.

"Just because he took a bullet for you." I say making everyone laugh.

"I just don't get how Leila got all those men and is this really over?" Taylor asks. I notice Ana tense up and I don't blame her. I was thinking the same thing.

"Carla provided those men who actually worked for Scarlet. As far as we know they are all in custody except for the three that died. As for Leila it doesn't seem like she's going to pull through." Sawyer says.

"We are pretty sure it's over. Scarlet and Carla will be put away for good with all the evidence we have given to your father. Leila will also be put away if she makes it but like Sawyer said it's not likely." Reynolds says.

"That's a relief." Ana says the blushes when she realizes she said it out loud.

"Now that that's cleared up we can all get some rest and that's an order especially you Taylor. Fuck man you got shot and your acting like it's no big deal." I say making everyone laugh. Gail walks in just as we are walking out.

"I am so glad the both of you are safe." Gail tells us as she hugs Ana.

"Thank you Gail." Ana says.

"Gail I know you're going to want to be here with Taylor so take all the time you need." I say.

"But…I" Gail starts to say.

"Gail he needs you. I know I'd want Ana by my side." I say.

"Thank you so much." Gail say wiping the tears. I take Ana back to her room and my mom is waiting for us.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." My mom says as I hug her tight and then she goes to hug Ana.

"It's alright mom. I know you were busy and you were also keeping an eye on Taylor." I say laying Ana on the bed.

"I'm just glad it's finally over and all of you are safe. You know everyone wanted to come over but I told them Ana would be home tomorrow so expect them at your house. Especially Kate who is a wreck of nerves. I don't think anyone has been able to calm her down." My mom says.

"I'll call her while you two talk." Ana says with a smile and I hand her the hospital phone.

"Oh my God! Ana this better be you." We hear Kate yell and Ana giggles.

"Katie love, take a deep breathe. I'm still alive but I've heard you are going crazy." Ana says.

"How are you doing?" My mom asks grabbing my arm to check the stitches.

I can see Ana looking at me and she looks worried now. I had it covered with my shirt this whole time so she couldn't see it.

"I'm good. I was scared shitless mom. I really thought I was going to lose Ana. I didn't think it'd be possible to love someone so much. I mean when I thought about never seeing her again. I didn't care what happened to me." I say.

"My dear boy. That's what love is but I'm glad it didn't come to that. I'm am so happy that you found the love of your life Christian." My mom says.

Ana hangs up and my mom says goodnight to us. I walk over to the bed with Ana and she pulls me to her giving me a long soft kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me about the stitches?" Ana asks and I know she's upset.

"I didn't want to worry you….." I start to say.

"Baby if you hurt I hurt. You can't take all the stress." Ana says.

"I love you." I say kissing her.

"I love you too gorilla. Sweet dreams." Ana says as we lay down to go to sleep.

**APOV**

I wake up the next morning to Kate staring at me. "Kate?"

"Isn't it nice to wake up to a beautiful face like mine instead of grumpy. To think he'd be happy to wake up and see me here so early but no he got all scared. I'm surprised you didn't wake up when he pretty much shouted and I quote "what the fuck?" Kate says mocking Christian at the end making me laugh.

"I'm sure you caught him off guard." I say.

"Yeah sure, but I'm here to see you missy. What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you call me?" Kate asks getting upset.

"All I could think about was getting Mia back safely. It's not like I could say hey Kate morphing time and we turn into power rangers. I didn't have time to call anyone." I say and she's trying hard no to laugh because she wants to stay mad at me.

"Anastasia Steele you make it hard to stay mad." Kate says laughing.

"Grey my last name is Grey now." I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"God Ana I'm so glad you are safe. To think I might not see you again. That my sister/best friend could have….." Kate says as I pull her on the bed with me and hug her tight.

"I love you Kate, you are my sister and it didn't come to that. I am here to be a pain in your ass for many more years to come." I say as she lays next to me on the bed.

"Just because Christian really loves you or I would have really kicked his ass." Kate says wiping away her tears.

"He does love me babe. I love him so much. He's the reason my heart beats as corny as that is. Kate when I thought that there was a chance he wouldn't be in my life it hurt to think of my life without him. I felt like I couldn't breathe knowing I wouldn't wake up next to him or see his different smiles, to hear his laugh and even hear him when he's in a bad mood. I'm just worried that he might get bored of me or I'm not enough." I say.

"Oh, Ana any blind person can see how much the two of you love each other and trust me babe no one gets tired of you. You have the love every girl dream of. I'm happy for you but if you are in danger again I swear I will put his ass in the hospital." Kate says making me giggle.

"Enough about me. How are you and Elliot doing? I can see the love in both your eyes and how hot you are for each other." I say.

"Elliot is everything a girl can ask for. Even when he pisses me off but he's sweet, romantic and the sex is out of this world." Kate says with a huge smile.

"Aww my Katie has found the one." I say nudging her.

"Yes, but I don't want to jinx it things are going so well." Kate says blushing.

"I'm happy for you. We have both found our happily ever after's." I say as we hug each other really tight. I didn't realize we fell asleep till we hear Elliot talk.

"Holy shit Christian we have two hot girls on a small bed."

"Shut up Elliot." Christian says with a smirk walking towards me.

"Oh no you don't. You can have her all to yourself later. Right now, she is all mine." Kate says pulling me to her.

"Elliot she's yours do something." Christian says pouting.

"I think it's time we give Ana back sweet cheeks." Elliot tells Kate walking towards us.

"No. Go away, right now it's just me and Ana go get lost." Kate says like a little kid. Christian lets me know he is going to check on Taylor. Then we can head home since he already got all my discharge papers. Kate tells me they will be coming home with us and that she really wanted to just see how I really was before all the family surround me and we don't get a chance to. I tell her I'm doing better but that I was scared and nervous but I'm happy to be able to go home.

Christian and Elliot come back to the room as I put my shoes on. "You ready baby?" Christian asks as he carries me to the wheel chair.

"How's Taylor doing?" I ask.

"He wants to leave the hospital and he's actually doing really well. It's like he never got shot." Christian says.

"Your husband here arrange for Taylor to be released tomorrow and hired a private nurse to watch him at home. Taylor had to agree not to get out of bed through his recovery till the doctor releases him." Elliot says laughing.

We get to the mansion and I see that everyone is already there. Christian and Elliot tell me to brace myself for Mia who is driving everyone crazy just like Kate was yesterday. Kate flips them off making me laugh. "You guys go in through the front and we will be going in through the back entrance." Christian says.

"No, you and Elliot go through the front while Ana and I go through the back. If Mia doesn't see you she will know something is up." Kate says.

"I got this Kate. You and Elliot can say I'm getting Ana out of the car." Christian says.

Elliot signals for me to not make a noise as he carries me and we go around back while Kate and Christian keep arguing. I can't help but laugh when we get to the side of the house.

"How long before they realize we're gone?" I ask.

"I think we'll make it inside and they'll still be arguing." Elliot says laughing.

"I can walk you know." I say.

"Are you kidding Christian will kill me if you walk." Elliot says as he opens the door slowly and we get inside. I yell when Ryan is standing by the door waiting to hit whoever is walking in.

"What are you doing coming in through the back?" Ryan says.

"We were trying to sneak in." Elliot says.

"Why?" Ryan ask confused.

"Hurricane Mia." Elliot says and Ryan nods in understanding. We are about to turn the corner when Elliot bumps into something almost causing him to fall but Ryan holds us up and we start laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Christian asks and I know he's mad.

"You could have told us you were going inside." Kate says just as upset as Christian.

"Well you two were arguing and well….." I start to say without laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Kate and Christian ask at the same time.

"No?" Elliot says trying to keep a straight face.

"At least you two are on the same page now." I say making them look at each other.

"Ana!" Mia says running towards us. Ryan steps to the side and I look at him and he smiles then shrugs his shoulders.


	58. Chapter 58

**CPOV**

"Mia!" Ana yells opening her arms to hug Mia who is already running to her.

"I am so sorry." Mia says hugging Ana tight.

"Mia you have nothing to be sorry about. It was something we weren't expecting. They would have found a way to get me anyway. If I wouldn't have met you for lunch this wouldn't have happened." Ana says and I can't help but smile at how she makes Mia feel better.

"That's not true but I get what you're saying. I'm just so glad you're okay and that this nightmare is over. I couldn't stop thinking about you and wondering what was going on in there. I really didn't want to leave you. It should have been you walking out, you needed to get checked and I don't think those assholes were going to hurt me. It seemed like a game to them." Mia says crying.

"Look at me Mia, they weren't going to let me go. If Christian would have picked me it would have pissed them off more. They used you as a way to make sure I would show up but the sooner we got you out of there the better." Ana tells her.

"We should go sit down. I know everyone else is waiting to see Ana." I say pulling her to me.

"Christian how are you doing son?" Ray asks surprising me.

"I'm good." I say confused.

"This couldn't have been easy for you. Before you say anything, I know Ana was the one who was really in danger but I know it must have been hard to watch her get hurt. Not knowing what was going to happen or feeling that everything that happened was on you but trust me son it wasn't your fault and it's okay to let your guard down. I'm here if you need to do that." Ray tells me shaking my hand and I thank him.

It means a lot coming from him. We all greet each other and sit down to talk for a while. We joke around and eat. I notice Elena has been hugging Ana every chance she could get and it's nice to see. It's like watching Mia and my mom together. I've noticed Ana had been lost in thought a few times and I want everyone to leave so I can talk to her to find out what's going on. Ana catches me staring at her and I wink making her giggle. I'm sitting across from her since Mia and Kate are stuck to her like leeches. I laugh at the thought and Elliot looks at me and I nod towards the girls.

"I don't think they plan on leaving tonight." Ethan says.

"We should make a guy's night out of it." Elliot says.

"As fun as that sounds, I need some alone time with my wife. We should make plans for a guy's night though." I say and Elliot smiles really big.

"I'll take that rain check."

"I guess we should go pull our ladies away from Ana." Ethan says walking towards them.

"I'm here if you want to just relax or get your mind off of things." Elliot tells me squeezing my shoulder.

I turn to face him and pull him in a hug. I feel him hesitate but then he hugs me back. I can hear Mia and my mother gasp and Elliot is trying hard not to cry. I had only hugged my mom and dad but it feels really good to be hugging my brother. I explain to him how it's been easier for me but I'm still a little hesitant at times. We wipe our tears and then talk some more, then everyone goes home. We pretty much had to pull Kate away from Ana but at the end they promised to have a slumber party. I walk everyone outside, once they all drive off I go back inside the house. I was expecting to see Ana on the couch but she's not there. I walk into our bedroom and Ana lets me know she's in the bathroom getting the bathtub ready for us. We get into the warm water and it feels so good and relaxing.

"It feels good to be in your arms." Ana says leaning on me.

"I'm glad to be here with you." I say holding her tight. The water turns cold and we get out Ana snuggles close to me and caresses my chest. I play with her hair and I can tell she's thinking about something.

"What's on your mind baby?" I ask.

"I was just thinking how differently everything could have gone." Ana says but I could tell that's not it.

"Thankfully we were able to beat the odds with the help of a lot of people we can consider family. We are safe, and we get to enjoy the rest of our lives together." I say.

"We are truly blessed and safe." Ana says and I feel a tear fall on my chest.

"Ana what's wrong baby?" I ask pulling her up to look at me.

"It's nothing. I think everything has just sunk in and it's overwhelming." Ana says but I know it's more than that.

"You know my mom is right. You are a terrible liar." I say with a smirk and Ana hits me on the arm.

"I love you." Ana says kissing me.

"I love you more but I know something is bothering you." I say as Ana kissing me softly as she gets up to straddle me. As much as I want her right now I need her to talk to me. I pull back and I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Are you really happy? I mean how do you know aren't settling or that….." Ana starts to say.

"Anastasia don't." I say in a firm voice.

"How do you know for sure? Leila said so many things. How do you know you won't get bored?" Ana asks.

"She was desperate and stupid. Don't let her mess with your mind because that's what she wanted. You know this. Why are you doubting us?" I say getting upset.

"I know what she was trying to do but it's not just that. You looked so natural being a dom. It's like you didn't have to try. Can you really tell me you didn't miss it at all? Did you enjoy it? I don't mean it in a bad way, I just want to know did you enjoy it for that little while?" Ana asks.

"Fuck no Anastasia! I didn't enjoy it for a second. I didn't miss it and I still don't. I hated that you saw me like that. I couldn't go through with punishing Leila because it didn't feel right. I felt like I was being unfaithful to you!" I say.

"What if I wasn't there? Don't you think maybe you would have gone through with it? You were willing to do what Leila asked and leave me Christian. I know you felt like it was the only way to save me and the guys but you had to know they were going to kill me regardless. What if part of you wanted to go back to the lifestyle, not that there's anything wrong with it but would you be honest enough to tell me. What if you get bored of me?" Ana says with tears in her eyes.

"Ana baby, I love you with all my heart and I've never felt like this for anyone. I will never get bored of you because every day is a new experience with you. The sex between us is the best I've ever had whether it's us trying something new or simple love making. If you remember correctly I didn't do it because at the end I couldn't. There was no way in hell I was going to kiss Leila because my kisses belong to only you. At the time it felt like the right thing but I just couldn't. I thought of how lifeless my life was before you and I didn't want that. Even if you weren't there baby I know that I still wouldn't have gone through with it because it felt wrong. Like I said it felt like I was being unfaithful even just going into dom mode." I say kissing Ana hoping she can feel how much I love her.

"I'm sorry. I just….. seeing you like that and seeing how easy it was for you to be a dom, I felt my heart break and thought maybe there was some truth to what Leila was saying." Ana says as I wipe away her tears.

"I love you so much Christian. I want you to be happy even if it's not with me and if you need that then I understand. I know you've given up a lot for me…" Ana starts to say through her tears.

"I didn't give up anything I didn't want to and nothing that was worth keeping in my life. To be honest I didn't miss that because being with you is better and it hasn't crossed my mind baby. It came naturally because I had done it for so many years but if anything, I realized that I don't want that lifestyle. I don't miss it at all. If you must know I didn't even get hard at all there was nothing sexy about it. I knew Leila wanted me go into dom mode and I figured maybe I could use it to our advantage." I say kissing Ana.

"I just needed to be sure, I'm sorry for doubting us." Ana says. Our kisses are so slow and sensual we end up making love most of the night.

"Good night love and sweet dreams. You make me so happy and I'm glad you are in my life." Ana says kissing me.

"Good night baby I love you." I say as she lays on my chest. We end up falling asleep and I can't help but be thankful to have Ana in my arms. She falls asleep first and I can hear her mumbling in her dreams. I try hard to understand what she's saying and all I understand is her saying I'm hers and that she'd do anything to keep me safe. I hold her tight and softly kiss her before I fall asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

**APOV**

It's been about two months since the whole incident and it seem like everything has been calm. I was able to return to work two weeks after everything happened even though Christian wanted me to stay home instead. News broke of Scarlet's trial and we were being hounded by the press. There were rumors that Scarlet and Christian were having an affair and he asked her to get rid of me so they could be together. It got pretty hectic Christian's PR team took care of that by releasing a statement to clear things up. Carla wasn't really mentioned since no one knew who she was.

Carrick and his team worked really hard to build a firm solid case to put both of them away for good. Carla was beaten pretty bad and a few days later she was stabbed piercing her lung, she didn't make it. I find it odd especially since there should be no weapons in jail but at least I don't have to worry about her ever coming after me again. As for Scarlet she keeps trying to appeal her case and wants people to believe she's insane. Leila didn't make it through the surgery she had two gunshot wounds and lost a lot of blood. I thought she had been shot once but it turns out there was second bullet really close to her spine, so even if she survived she wouldn't have been able to walk.

Taylor is finally back to normal and back to work. He followed doctor's orders even though it was killing him to stay in bed but then once he was able to do some light work he pushed himself hard to be at 100%. Sawyer didn't take time off so I really wouldn't leave the house much, unless I really had. He kept saying he was fine but I know how badly he was kicked and punched so I know he was in pain even if he didn't say so. I had the stitches taken out, which was relief but I was just a little sore. Reynolds and Ryan have really stepped up to help out with Taylor and Sawyer.

Christian and I have been doing so good. It's like we picked up where we left off. I am going to GEH to meet him for lunch before I go home. We had an early day at the office today since its Friday, Mr. Roach usually had half day Fridays at least once a month. Since this is the first full month I work since I returned I'm excited about it.

"Ana we're here." Sawyer says.

"Thanks Sawyer." We go up to Christian's floor and Andrea greets me with a huge smile. Olivia gives me a face smile then rolls her eyes. I really don't get what her problem is.

"You can go right in. He's just finishing up a meeting." Andrea says.

"Thank you Andrea." I walk in and see Christian and Johnathon shaking hands. I greet Johnathon then he leaves telling Christian he's taking Andrea to lunch.

"Hi baby." Christian says kissing me.

"Hi handsome." I say wrapping my arms around him.

"Our food is ready."

"Are you still working late tonight?" I ask.

"Yes, I have a few meetings to take care of but I shouldn't be too late maybe about seven thirty." Christian says. Since he returned to work he's worked till seven pretty much every day. There's been a few times he's worked a little later but he tries to get home before I fall asleep but I understand he has to catch up on the work he's missed.

"That's not too bad." I say.

"I have a wife to come home to now so I try not to be home too late." Christian says with a smirk.

"So why are you eating lunch with me Mr. Grey. When you could be working and trying to get ahead to get home to this wife of yours." I tell him.

"Well you kept bugging me to have lunch with you so I figured I'd give in. See what you have to offer." Christian says.

"Is that..." I start to say when Christian kisses me with such hunger. We break apart and I'm about to say something when he kisses me again now laying on top of me.

"You're so sexy." Christian whispers. I unbutton his pants as he lifts my skirt up and rips off my panties and slowly enters me.

"This feels so good." I whisper in his ears. We move at a slow pace and I can feel myself getting close. Christian knows it and he continues to go slow making it feel even better. I'm about to come when Olivia walks through the door.

"Mr. Grey, oh my God." She says not moving.

"Get out!" Christian yells at her. I start to giggle and he smiles.

"That's embarrassing." I say laughing as we get up.

"You're my wife it's not embarrassing." Christian says spanking my butt.

"That's true but I meant she saw her bosses ass." I say laughing.

"You think it's funny." Christian says with a smirk as he grabs me and kisses me.

"Why didn't you lock the door Mr. Grey." I say.

"I forgot to and I wasn't planning on doing anything but eating." Christian says. I wash up and once we're dressed Christian walks me to the elevator where Sawyer is already waiting for me.

"We'll finish this when I get home." Christian whispers making me laugh.

"Maybe." I say kissing him.

"Oh no baby there's no maybe." Christian says laughing.

"We'll have to see." I say as I get in the elevator with Sawyer. I look at Olivia who looks pissed and Sawyer notices too. I was with my husband there's nothing wrong with that.

"Where to next?" Sawyer asks.

"Stop at the grocery store I need to buy a few things to give myself a facial." I say as we get into the SUV.

"At the grocery store?" Sawyer asks confused.

"Yeah, I can put some on you too if you want. It's all natural." I say laughing.

"No thank you. Can't you just go to the salon for that?" Sawyer asks confused.

"Yeah but I don't like going to the salons. I'll only go when Kate or Mia drag me with them besides it's more relaxing at home." I say. We get home and I greet Gail and ask her to join me but she says she'll be going to the store to buy some groceries.

"I should have asked you. I was there earlier." I say.

"It's alright dear. I like picking up the groceries and I can make sure I get everything." Gail says winking at me. We laugh and once she leaves I go change to some yoga pants and a muscle shirt. I go back down stairs and mix the stuff and put it on my face. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I can't really find anything good to watch so I grab a magazine.

"You look so comfortable." Christian says.

"What are you doing home?" I say sitting up and looking at him surprised. I remember I have the mask and I turn away from him.

"I wanted to surprise you and why are you hiding from me?" Christian asks trying not to laugh.

"Turn around so I can go wash my face. You can't see me like this." I say getting up and walking around the couch with my hands covering my face.

"What is that gunk on your face?" Christian asks laughing walking towards me.

"It's something for my skin but you weren't supposed to be home till later." I say trying to run but Christian catches me before I can even take a few steps.

"It smells good but looks gross." Christian says with a huge smile while making a gross face.

"Since you don't let me rinse it off maybe you should try some on." I say putting some of it on his face.

Christian makes a face like he's grossed out as we both laugh. I run upstairs to the bedroom with him right behind me. I make it to the bathroom with Christian a few steps behind me. He grabs me by the waist picking me up and puts us in the shower.

"Christian our clothes." I say as he turns on the water.

"They can come off." Christian says taking my shirt off then helping me out of my pants. I unbutton his shirt slowly take it off of him, then I take off his pants and briefs, he's already hard. I decide to be a little daring and I grab his cock and slowly lick it.

"Ana what? You don't have too." Christian tells me.

"I want to do this." I say with a smile. I slowly graze my mouth against his penis then I slowly taking him in little by little. I hear Christian moan which turns me on even more. I go as far as I can almost taking him all in, pulling back and then take him in all the way this time faster making him call out my name in pleasure. I pull out and slowly lick his penis while keeping eye contact with him. I take him in again slowly and he pulls me up and kisses me with such hunger.

"Fuck baby you were going to make me come." Christian says caressing my nipples. Christian tells me to hold on to the wall as he picks me up and slowly enters me.

"Mmm I love the way you feel inside of me." I say making him moan. Christian slows down the pace when he knows I'm ready to come. I bite down on his bottom lip making him growl at me.

"Fuck I need you on the bed." Christian says turning off the water and walking us carefully to the bed trying not to slip on the floor. Christian lays me on the bed gently and kisses my neck while still inside of me. I hold his shoulders tight at how good it feels. We move in a slow but sensual and passionate pace kissing each other in a way to show how much we love each other.

"I love you Anastasia Grey." Christian whispers as he looks me in the eyes as we both come.

"You should come home early more often." I say kissing him.

"Mhm." Christian responds through the kiss. Our kiss gets heated again and we end up having hot passionate sex. I lay on Christian's chest and he caresses my back. I hear his stomach growl making me laugh.

"Time to eat." I say with a smile.

"I'd rather stay in bed with you."

"That'd be great but your stomach says something else." I say laughing. We put on some clothes and walk downstairs where Gail lets us know dinner is almost ready. Christian tells me that we should all go up to the cabin in Aspen and come back on Sunday. Gail lets us know that dinner is ready.

"I can call our parents and everyone else to see if they can be ready to leave tonight." Christian says with a smirk.

"You're in a rush to leave." I say.

"We don't have a whole week it's just a few days we can get there tonight and us guys can go fishing while you ladies have your girl time or whatever. At night we can maybe go out for dinner." Christian says.

"I'll pack while you call everyone. I'm so excited." I say running upstairs.

"You know I'm finally back on track at work so I shouldn't be staying late as much but I do have a few business trips coming up." Christian tells me with a pout making me laugh.

"How soon do you take your first business trip?" I ask.

"In two weeks."

"That's fast, how long will you be gone?"

"Four days maybe depends on how fast we can close the deal." Christian tells me.

"I didn't realize how soon you'd be going out on business trip." I say not knowing why I feel so sentimental.

"I wish I didn't have to go but there's no avoiding it." Christian tells me.

"I know, I'm just being silly." I say. Christian tells me everyone will meet us at the airport. He takes a shower before we head out. We try to give Taylor the weekend off but he insist he's already taken enough time off and beside Gail already had plans to visit her sister.

We arrive at the airport and everyone is already in the plane. We all greet each other and take our seats since we are going to be leaving shortly. I can see how excited Mia and Kate are but Kate seems a little distracted. I look at Grace and Carrick who after so many years look so in love, I hope Christian and I will be like that when we get older. Even though he never proposed or the start of our relationship wasn't ideal but we fell in love well I know I did. I look at my dad and Elena who look like they've been together for years. I look up at Christian who kisses me softly.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Christian says.

"Do you know why Elliot looks nervous?" I ask.

"No but I'll find out. Kate looks happy but it' like her mind is miles away." Christian says.

"I will talk to her as soon as we land." I say. I relax next to Christian as the plane takes off.


	60. Chapter 60

APOV

We land and head straight to the cabin which is really nice and big. I thought it'd be something like my dad's cabin but then again this is Christian we are talking about. Sawyer and Taylor unpack the bags and the men help them out. Elena and Grace go to make us all some coffee and tea while Mia says she needs to shower. I take this time to try and find out what's going on with Kate.

"Come outside with me." I say linking my arm in hers.

"Let's do this babe." Kate says as we laugh and try to find the door to the back.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, especially since I get to spend the weekend with my favorite person." Kate says winking at me.

"I'm glad you're here. We'll make it a weekend to remember." I say putting my head on her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't Mrs. Grey this one is all mine. You had her a long time ago now she belongs to me and only me." Elliot says surprising us.

"I'll always have her Elliot." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Remind me to keep you away from my woman." Elliot says picking up Kate over his shoulder making her giggle.

"It's okay. I'll have my alone time with her tomorrow when you go fishing." I say with a huge smirk.

"Bro keep your wife away from my lady." Elliot says to Christian as he walks in.

"I think it's your lady who needs to stay away from my wife." Christian tells Elliot as he comes to hug me and we all laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe." I yell as Elliot walks back into the cabin with Kate over his shoulder.

"I don't think so." Elliot says as I laugh.

"Your brother is something else."

"Can't blame him. As soon as you and Kate see each other you stick to each other like glue." Christian tells me with a smirk.

"Are you jealous too Mr. Grey." I ask getting closer to him.

"Of Kate never." Christian says.

"Good because you are the only one I want." I say giggling.

We go inside to the living room where everyone is sitting and having conversations. My dad hands me my tea just like when I was little and I thank him. Grace hands Christian his coffee and Elliot gets up to refill his cup. Mia stands up and goes to sit next to Kate.

"Kate's really special. She brings out the best in me kind of like you do with my brother." Elliot tells me.

"She is and you bring out the best in her too. I've seen how she always smiles more when you around and even when she talks about you so please don't break her heart. I've never seen her like this before." I say.

"I don't plan too she means so much to me and she's the first girl I've actually been devoted. This is the first relationship I have taken seriously." Elliot tells me as he puts his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist.

"You two are perfect for each other." I say.

"You want Ana to stay away from me so you can be next to her." Kate says winking at me.

"No babe you know you're the only one I want." Elliot says with puppy do pushing me to the side.

"Just for that buddy you can go sleep with Christian while me and Ana here sleep in the same room." Kate says grabbing my hand.

"Oh no you don't." Elliot says picking Kate up again.

"Elliot put me down." Kate says with a smile as he walks up the stairs. Everyone is laughing and our parents say good night and head to bed as well. I go sit next to Mia while Christian is talking to Ethan and I love at how relax Christian is. He's laughing at something Ethan said.

"He's like that because of you Ana." Mia tells me as she puts her head on my shoulder.

"Your brother is really awesome and kind hearted he just needed to realize it himself." I say.

"Yes, but you helped him realize it. We can enjoy our brother more now. I want to thank you not just for Christian but for what you did for me. I know you'll say anyone would do it but the fact that you put yourself in danger Ana even if they weren't going to let you go but you still got in front of me so I wouldn't get hit. I would have been so scared but I'm babbling now. Thank you Ana for everything I know I could never repay you but I am forever in debt to you." Mia says wiping away her tears.

"Mia don't be silly. I am just happy you are safe and that they didn't get to hurt you. I just want you to keep living your life the way you always have with such happiness and energy." I say opening my eyes wide making her laugh.

"Thank you Ana." Mia says hugging me.

"Really Mia you too?" Christian says with a smirk.

"You can't keep her to yourself you know." Mia says with a smirk.

"Nope he can't. He has to share her with us especially me and Kate." Ethan says as we all laugh.

"Funny." Christian says with a smirk. We all say goodnight and head to our rooms.

"Good night love and sweet dreams." I say kissing Christian as we get into bed.

"Good night baby." Christian tells me.

The next morning, we wake up and the guys pack to go fishing while the rest of us get ready to go shopping and look around town.

"Why don't you take Sawyer with you so he's not stuck shopping with us." I say.

"I already asked him and Ryan but they said they'd feel better if they were with you." Christian says.

"Is there something I should be aware of?" I ask.

"Nope but I guess they just feel better knowing your safe and I know that you will be if they are around. It's like Taylor no matter how much I insisted on him staying with Gail he preferred to come here to make sure I'm safe." Christian says with a smile.

"They are good men." I say kissing Christian. We walk down stairs as they all get into the SUV.

"This is going to be so much fun." Elena says really excited and we all laugh.

"Elena I expected that from Mia." Grace says with a smile.

"Finally, someone with my energy." Mia says with a huge grin.

After shopping for some time, we decide to grab something to eat. Elena and Grace have been making us laugh this whole time with the relationship advice they are giving us and how to keep things exciting. Our stomach's hurt from laughing so much. We decide to get pedicures before we head back to the cabin. Mia, Grace, and Elena decide to get a massage while Kate and I just get a pedicure.

"You want to tell me what has you so distracted?" I ask Kate with a smile.

"Straight to the point." Kate says laughing.

"I learned from my best friend."

"I really don't know. Things have been so wonderful with Elliot it feels like it's too good to be true and I'm scared it will end." Kate tells me with a sad look.

"Kate you need to enjoy it and don't worry about the what if's. It's what you always tell me. He really cares about you a lot." I say.

"I know but this week he's been acting weird. It's like he's nervous and there's been a few times where I ask him to meet me for lunch and he said he can't because he has a lot of work but when I call later they tell me he's not in. What if he's cheating on me or want's to end things and doesn't know how." Kate says wiping the tears.

"Babe I really don't think that's it. I know he loves you just as much as you love him and deep down you know it too." I say.

"But what if he's bored of me." Kate says.

"Katherine there is no way in hell he will ever get bored of you. Elliot has been all over you on this trip, look at last night. He carried you like a cave man and this morning he kept kissing you." I say.

"I know that's what gets me so confused but…." Kate starts to say.

"Don't think the worse Katie love. We'll get to the bottom of this.", I say making her laugh.

"Agent Ana on the case." Kate says with a smile.

"Kate what else is bothering you. I know you very well and I know there's more to it. You aren't usually like this." I say holding her hand.

"I'm late….and I'm scared. What if I'm pregnant and Elliot doesn't want to be a father. We are still working on our relationship…." Kate says.

"Kate it will all work out for the best but what do you want?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm not ready but knowing that it's something Elliot and I created makes it special." Kate tells me.

"Babe have you taken a test?" I ask.

"No, I've been too scared and I keep thinking it's just my body changing because of all the sex we have and the stress I've been going through with work." Kate says shrugging her shoulders.

"How about we go buy one later when we can escape alone so we can find out for sure. I'll be there with you but maybe you should tell Elliot." I say.

"I don't want to worry him. What if he breaks up with me or what if…I don't want him to feel obligated to me." Kate starts to say.

"Kate he loves you just give him a chance. I will be there when you take the test but you have to tell him if you're pregnant." I say.

"Thank you Ana. I love you." Kate says squeezing my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know I would have been there for you. You didn't have to stress about this on your own, you're my sister and I love you so much Katie love." I say.

"You've had a lot going on and have been recovering. I just didn't want to worry you. Things have been so crazy and I miss my sister." Kate says with a sad smile.

"Kate no matter what I will always be there for you. Don't ever think that you can't come to me, no matter what's going on. If you need me I'll be there. I miss you too and our lives have been crazy but I'm here when you need me no matter what time or where I am." I say.

"Thank you Ana." Kate says.

Kate seems better after we talked. We all head to the cabin once we are done with the pedicures and massages. The men come home a while after we arrive.

"You all stink." Grace says.

"We should shower and then head to dinner. We're starving." My dad says. Elliot gets a phone call and goes outside to answer it. Kate gives me a you see look and I just smile at her and tell her not to worry. I'm about to follow Elliot but Christian stops me.

"Let's go shower." Christian whispers.

'I'll be right up. I need to check on something." I say as he eyes me suspiciously.

"No, you don't." Christian says pulling me towards our room. I look at Kate who is smiling at us.

Once we are all ready, we head out to the restaurant. I notice Elliot is even more nervous but he makes sure he holds Kate's hand. Ethan seems a little off too. I look up at Christian who shrugs his shoulders. We are seated as soon as we arrive. The waiter brings us a bottle of wine and serves us all and we place our orders. The night has been going great we have been laughing most of the night. Somehow the conversation went from us planning a family vacation next year to how the guys have settled down and how Mia finally made up her mind on what she wants to do.

"Yeah Christian here has lost his touch when Ana came into his life." Elliot says making us laugh.

"How have I lost my touch? If you ask Ana I still got it." Christian says winking at me as I blush.

"That's my daughter you're talking about." Ray says with a smirk.

"Sorry Ray." Christian says with a huge smile.

"You dumbass I was talking about how you're not the mean Christian that everyone is scared of. You are actually nice to people you don't know. Well not all of them but to some you are." Elliot says as Christian punches him in the arm.

"You should talk. It seems Kate has made an honest man out of you. What was it you always said I'm Elliot Grey and no one will ever make me settle down. I live the life everyman dreams of." Christian says standing up mocking Elliot making everyone laugh.

"Shut up fucker." Elliot says with a smirk.

"Elliot language." Grace tells him.

"I'm sorry Kate. I hope that didn't offend you." Christian says grabbing Kate's hand to stand her up.

"I know his past and it was actually funny to know that's what he thinks." Kate says with a smirk.

"Use to think. Not anymore because you my friend have changed his way of thinking. Even if bone head over there won't admit it." Christian says as Elliot stands up and stands next to Kate.

"Let go of my lady. You lil bro are not funny." Elliot says flipping Christian off.

"Elliot!" Grace says.

"Sorry mom." Elliot says.

"It's okay. I love him either way." Kate says kissing Elliot on the cheek.

"See she loves me as I am. Faults and all. I don't have to be perfect for her and she doesn't have any expectations. She's feisty, funny and spontaneous and everything I can ask for even if she can't cook but I love her anyway. Kate knows who I use to be and I say use to be because Kate is the only lady in my life and is the only one I want for the rest of my life. Kate will you do me the honor of being my wife and spending the rest of your life?" Elliot asks now on one knee.

I can't believe this. I am so happy for her and it's so romantic. Everyone is surprised and happy but I know Ethan and Christian already knew because they don't seemed surprised at all just happy. Kate has tears in her eyes and seems to be in shock.

"I…..you want to marry me?" Kate asks.

"Yes baby. Nothing would make me happier." Elliot says.

"Elliot I…..I" Kate says as she runs out of the room leaving everyone confused.

Elliot is about to go after her when I tell him to let me talk to her. I tell him that it's not what he thinks. I go find Kate who is in the bathroom.

"Kate." I say hugging her as she cries.

"I wanted to say yes but how can I when I don't know if I'm pregnant. What if I am and he doesn't want to stay with me after all. I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to. God Ana this was so perfect. Better than I imagined. I bet you felt over the moon when Christian proposed." Kate says and I feel a sadness which I try to cover with a smile because he never proposed. I didn't get a romantic dinner or anything but it's okay. I shake off the thoughts and keep smiling.

"Kate talk to him. Explain what's going on, now is the time. He thinks you don't want to marry him, he's so sad. Think about it, Elliot wants to spend the rest of his life with you. It's a choice he made on his own something he wants from his heart." I say wiping a tear from my eyes knowing Christian didn't have a choice. Neither did I but now things have changed and I would definitely want to if I had a choice to say yes.

"You're right but I don't want to trap him." Kate says trying to fix her makeup.

"Babe talk to him. I'm sure he will still want to marry you regardless." I say just as Elliot storms in the bathroom.

"Stay please." Kate whispers and I nod a yes.

"What the fuck Kate? You can't just leave me like that! I fucking pour my heart out to you and you just walk out on me. I love you with all I have and I've never thought in a million years I would be proposing. Hell, I thought I would be old living like Hugh Heffner." Elliot says and I can't help but giggle and Kate does too.

"Are you crying? Why are you….." Kate kisses Elliot shutting him up.

"I love you Elliot Grey with all my heart. I'm sorry I ran out on you but it's because I have to tell you something. I understand if you don't want to marry me after I tell you." Kate says.

"What's going on?" Elliot says a little worried looking at me.

"I'm think I might be pregnant. I'm not sure but I haven't gotten my period. I know it's not the right time and I don't want to get to excited if I am and turns out I'm not but then I'm scared as hell because I'm not ready…." Kate starts babbling.

"You…baby….." Elliot stutters.

"I don't know for sure." Kate says.

"Baby that wouldn't change a thing. I would still love you. If your pregnant then we will figure this out together but if you not then we will keep practicing." Elliot says and I'm crying now at how sweet this is.

"Then yes Elliot. I love you and I will be your wife. Nothing will make me happier and there will be no way in hell you will grow old to live the life of Hugh Heffner." Kate says as we all laugh.

Elliot puts the ring on Kate's finger and they start kissing. I walk out of the restroom as they start getting more passionate with each other. I walk back to where everyone is still waiting.

"They'll be out in a bit." I say giggling.

We all sit down and order some dessert just as Elliot and Kate walk in holding hands. Kate holds up her hand with the engagement ring making everyone stand up to congratulate them.

"I'm so glad you said yes darling." Grace says.

"Oh, my other little girl is getting married. You parents will be so excited." My dad tells Kate as he hugs her. "Take really good care of her son. She is a princess who deserves the best in the world just like my Annie." I like how protective my dad is of Kate and he always has been since I can remember even of Ethan.

"I can't wait to tell my parents." Kate says excitedly as they walk in.

"I guess now is a good time as any." Elliot tells Kate as they get closer.

"Congratulations baby girl." Kate's dad says hugging her.

"I can't believe it. My princess is getting married. We tried to fly in sooner but we're here now." Kate's mom says hugging her.

"Ana you have to be my maid of honor." Kate yells at me.

"Yes. I will." I say laughing as I hug her.

"Mia you're my brides maid and ah! I'm so excited!" Kate says as we jump up and down.

"Congratulations this is so exciting. Our lives are all coming together." Mia says with a huge smile.

"Congratulations Katie. I can't believe you're getting married already I thought I'd be before you." Ethan says hugging Kate.

"You're next." Kate says winking at him.

"I am and your fiancé took my momentum." Ethan whispers.

"Oh my God." Kate says.

"Shhhh!" Ethan says as we laugh.

"You are already part of the family but welcome. I guess now I have to deal with you as sister." Christian tells Kate.

"Oh, the horror." Kate says with a smile. We all laugh and enjoy the rest of the night before we all go back to the cabin. I can't believe Kate is engaged. I'm so happy and excited for her. If she's pregnant I will be the best aunt ever since that's the closes to having a baby as I will ever get. Our parents say goodnight and we all decided to go to the Jacuzzi for a while since we are all so energetic with excitement.

"We need to go get a pregnancy test in the morning." Elliot whisper to Christian.

"Wow." Christian says in shock.

"Yeah but it's good. I'm happy no matter what the result is." Elliot says.

"We'll go in the morning." Christian says. Mia and Ethan can't keep their hands of each other and they end up saying good night before heading to their rooms. After soaking in the Jacuzzi for a while we decide to go to bed.

"What a night." Christian says kissing me as we get on the bed.

"Can you believe it? They are getting married finally." I say laughing.

"Elliot wanted to do it for some time now but he just didn't know how or when. I called to invite them to Aspen he asked me to help set it all up. The conversation was perfect but we didn't plan it that way." Christian says.

"It was romantic and amazing." I say.

"It was, good night baby sleep tight." Christian tells me.

"Good night love and sweet dreams." I say as Christian rolls me on top of him.


	61. Chapter 61

**APOV**

Christian and Elliot left early this morning to get the pregnancy test. Kate says she really has to go pee but is holding it till they guys get back and I can't stop laughing.

"It's not funny." Kate says.

"I'm sorry but it is kind of funny." I say as Mia nods a yes.

"Kate how late are you?" Grace asks.

"Three weeks going on four." Kate answers.

"Have you been feeling sick?" Elena asks.

"No just emotional. I know there's a chance it could be the stress from work and my best friend making me grow grey hairs." Kate says as I stick my tongue out at her.

I know she's kidding with me because I had made a few jokes about what had happened. She was really worried about me but it got her to lighten up and I'm glad we were lucky enough to be able to laugh about it now but at the time I was so scared.

"We'll find out soon enough if I'm going to be a grandma." Grace says with a huge smile as we all laugh.

"I don't feel different though but I've always had my period on time and..." Kate starts to say as the guys walk in. Kate grabs my hand and rushes to grab the bag out of Elliot's hands then we run to the bathroom.

"Don't run you might be carrying a future Grey in there!" Elliot yells as everyone laughs.

"Do you really want me in here when you pee?" I ask laughing.

"Well yeah." Kate says.

Kate pees on the stick thing and sets it down. We walk out of the bathroom and Elliot is standing right outside the door.

"Took you long enough. What does the thing say?" Elliot asks.

"We have to wait a few minutes." Kate says.

"Your kidding? Isn't it like you pee and get your answer." Elliot says.

"I wish." Kate says as we walk down stairs.

"Am I going to be an aunt?" Mia asks very excited.

"We have to wait." Elliot says.

"Really?" Ethan says.

"Yes, to make sure you get the right result." Grace says with a smile.

I go sit next to Christian while Elena and Grace finish setting up breakfast. The little timer goes off and Elliot runs to the bathroom and we can't help but laugh.

"Ain't that something." Carrick says. Elliot comes back with the stick in hand and tells us he doesn't know what the result is. Grace and Kate both go towards him and Grace takes the stick.

"It's negative which means you're not pregnant." Grace says not sure if it's a good thing or bad thing. I know she's a little disappointed.

"You're still young and you have a lot of time." Ray says squeezing Kate's shoulders.

"I'm sorry if you got excited for nothing." Kate tells Elliot.

"Baby I'm good. I was more nervous if you were pregnant. I would have been happy if you were but at the same time I'm relieved that you're not pregnant. I know that might sound awful but Ray's right we still have a lot of time and we can be better prepared for it." Elliot says.

"I feel the same way. I would have been happy if I was but I'm relieved." Kate says as Elliot kisses her.

"Now let's eat because I'm so hungry." Elliot says.

We all sit down and eat our breakfast while laughing and joking around. Once we are done eating we go and pack up our stuff so we can head to the airport.

"Are you alright?" Christian asks.

"Yeah." I say with a smile wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It was quite an exciting morning." Christian says kissing my neck.

"It was and it was funny but nerve wrecking. Even though I wasn't the one taking the test but I was nervous for her. Imagine not knowing for sure especially since it wasn't planned and then not being ready. The best things happen unexpectedly but at the end I was glad to have experienced this with her." I say.

I am happy for Kate. I am even happier I was here for all these emotions but I'm also sad that I will not have that in my life.

"It was nerve wrecking watching Elliot go through all those emotions." Christian says looking at me trying to read me.

"We should get going." I say.

"Ana how do you feel really?" Christian says pulling back to him.

"I don't know. I feel sad that we will never experience that. I think about when they start having babies and...I'm happy for them but I won't be able to experience that you know." I say as I wipe the tear away.

"Do you want to have a baby soon?" Christian asks.

"No. Not yet. I hadn't thought much about it, till yesterday with Kate mentioning it and this morning it got me thinking." I say.

"Baby when we're ready we will go see the best doctor we can find and we will find a way. I'm not ready just yet. I still want you all to myself but we have options and we will go through this together." Christian tells me with a huge smile.

"You would consider having a baby?" I ask.

"With you yes because it would be something we made together with our love." Christian says.

"I love you." I say kissing him.

"I love you more." Christian says as we lay on the bed. There's a knock on the door and then we hear Elliot telling us it's time to go. Christian opens the door and looks at Elliot who is smirking.

"Mom ruined my moment so I had to ruin yours. Don't worry Kate ruined Mia's and Ethan's." Elliot says laughing. The flight back home goes really fast with all of us talking the whole way. We get to the mansion and we decide to watch a movie or at least try to since we can't keep our hands off each other. We go up to the bedroom and he closes the door then pushes me up against the wall kissing me roughly making me moan. Christian holds my hands above my head and roams my body with his other hand.

"Wrap your legs around me." Christian says in a husky voice.

"Christian I want you." I say in a whisper as he looks deeply into my eyes. He moves away slowly and tells me to take my clothes off slowly as he watches me.

"Leave your bra and underwear on." Christian says as I take off. Christian takes off his shirt and once I'm undressed he walks towards me again picking me up again. He walks us to the wall again but this time he doesn't hold my hands over my head. Christian enters me roughly while kissing me keeping me from moaning out load. I squeeze his shoulders because it feels so good. We are breathing so hard but it feels so good. We finish having rough sex on the wall then move to the bed where we make love and somehow end up in the shower where we have sex again.

"Do you realize we haven't eaten other than breakfast in Aspen." Christian says as we lay in the bed just wrapped in towels.

"I didn't even think about that since you rushed me as soon as we entered the room." I say giggling as Christian looks at me.

"I rushed you?" Christian asks with a smirk.

"Yes, you did." I say getting off the bed.

"It's not like you complained."

"Well how am I supposed to complain when you touch all the right places." I say with a smirk.

"You Mrs. Grey are have no shame." Christian says with a smirk. We go down to the kitchen and Gail greets us letting us know dinner is almost ready. I hadn't realized how late it was.

"I'm going to check on a few emails." Christian tells me as my phone rings.

"Okay." I say walking to the living room to get my phone.

I check to see who called and it was Jose. I'm surprised that he would even call. I don't bother calling him back, I'm about to set my phone back down when it ring again but this time it's Kate.

"Miss me already babe." I say.

"You know it." Kate says laughing and I can hear Elliot in the back telling us to behave.

"What am I good for?" I ask.

"Jose just called me and I wasn't going to answer after you told me what he did at the restaurant with that horrible girl but he kept calling and calling. He even called Ethan which I figured it has to be important maybe something happened." Kate tells me and I'm a little worried now.

Despite what Jose did at one point he was a good friend to us. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him even if I don't trust him.

"Is he alright?" I ask.

"Yes, and I almost hung up on him as soon as I knew he was alive and healthy but he said he wanted to make amends with all of us and he regrets what he's done especially after what happened. Jose said that life is great for him and he wishes he could share his happiness with us. Trust me I still think he's up to something but I told him I would talk to you and Ethan. He wanted to have dinner with all of us including Christian which is odd." Kate says.

"Did you agree to it?" I ask.

"Hell no. I don't know what he's thinking. I'm sure not going to say yes after he conspired with that bitch to try and cause problems between you and Christian. I told him I'd call him back with an answer but he also asked if we would give him permission to use our photos that he took in college for his next exhibit. We'd have to sign a paper or something but I told him he can email me the paper and I'd have my lawyer look it over then we'd send it back to him." Kate says.

"That's interesting but I agree with you. I think he's up to something. I don't think he really wants to make amends. What did Ethan say?" I ask.

"He said no but if we decided to go he'd be there as well." Kate says.

"I'll talk to Christian and see what he says but my answer is no also." I say as another call comes in.

"Jose is calling me. Why is he so insistent? If you told him you'd call him back why would he try calling me again?" I ask.

"I tell you he's up to something. Even Elliot thought so by the tone in his voice. I had him on speaker encase you're wondering." Kate says laughing.

"Smart woman." I say laughing. We talk about a few other things then we hang up. Gail lets me know dinner is ready and I thank her. I go into the study to let Christian know dinner is ready.

"Are you coming?" I ask.

"Mhm." Christian responds.

"Baby I can see this is really important so I'll just tell Gail to save it for later." I say.

"Sorry I just needed to read the email that Ross send me about a small shipping yard she wants me to look into." Christian says standing up.

"I don't mind waiting." I say.

"I'm starving. I can look over it tomorrow when I see Ross." Christian says kissing me as we walk to the kitchen. We sit down and eat. I tell Christian about what Kate told me and he feels the same way that Jose has to be up to something or he wants something. I tell him about the pictures and he said it was up to me and Kate but we need to be careful what we sign and to make sure we know what pictures he is going to use.

"You're okay with Jose displaying pictures of me for some stranger to buy?" I ask and Christian looks up at me.

"Are you?" Christian asks.

"No….you're good Mr. Grey." I say laughing.

"I didn't think so but if you did agree to let him display them I would buy them all." Christian says winking at me. We finish eating dinner and decide to go to bed. I can't believe how fast this weekend went. I tell Christian sweet dreams and goodnight as he holds me tight and we fall asleep.


	62. Chapter 62

**APOV**

I can't believe how fast the time is going. Christian left on his business trip to Taiwan will hopefully return the day after tomorrow, he's already been gone for three days and I miss him terribly. I hate being apart from him this long even. I started my training with Jack Hyde who has been hard on me but then again that's how he was when I was his assistant. Now I'm being trained for editor which is a good thing. I've come to see that it's just the way he is, he is one of the best editor's that is well known and he therefore he expects the best.

I'm meeting Kate and Ethan for dinner since it's been a while that the three of us could get together like this. Ethan is going to show us the ring he got for Mia. He plans to propose to her when they take a trip to New York in a couple of weeks. He was originally going to do it the weekend that Elliot asked Kate but he said it turned out better because Christian has set up the whole romantic thing which will make it more memorable for them.

I get to the restaurant at the same time that Ethan does and we walk in to see that Kate is already seated. We all great each other as the waiter takes our orders.

"Let's see the ring." Kate says as we laugh.

"It's not even going on your finger and you're so excited about it." Ethan says laughing.

"The ring is important. Let's see it." I say just as excited.

"Okay." Ethan says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little box. I grab it out of his hands making him laugh and I open it.

"It's beautiful and Mia is going to love it." I say handing the box to Kate.

"It's perfect for her." Kate says hanging Ethan back the box.

"I knew that one was the one as soon as I saw it." Ethan says putting it away. It's a really beautiful white gold ring with a princess cut pink diamond.

"Who would have thought we'd all be married so quickly." Kate says.

"I know what you mean. We all had plans and none of that happened, well not in the order we though." I say.

"Who would have thought I would want to get married? I just thought I'd be single longer. Don't get me wrong I love Mia and I'm ready for the next step and I'm glad I met her but I just didn't think I'd be in love so fast. Then again you sweet Ana take the cake by beating us all and causing this whole chain." Ethan says winking at me.

"Hey." I say laughing.

"Right? I mean you didn't really date. You just hit us with the wedding news." Kate says with a smirk.

"You're welcome then." I say sticking my tongue out.

"For?" They ask at the same time.

"Thanks to me you met the loves of your lives." I say. We continue talking and laughing and decide to have a few drinks after we finished eating. After about a few hours we all decide to go home. Kate lets us know she's going to the ladies room. I offer to come with her but she tells me not to worry about it.

"It wasn't that long ago you dragged me there with you." I say pretending to be hurt.

"That my dear was different. I'll meet you outside." Kate says as she walks towards the bathroom and we laugh.

"She's something else but we got to love her." Ethan says as I link my arm with his and we walk outside.

"Kate's going home with you tonight?" Ethan asks.

"Yes. We asked Mia to join us but she said you were going over to watch movies." I say.

"Who knew movies could be so fun to watch." Ethan says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay." I say laughing.

"Kate sure does take forever." Ethan says with a smile.

"Maybe that's why she didn't want me to go with her she need to do more." I say making a funny face.

"Ewe." Ethan says.

"I didn't think I'd see the two of you out here." We hear Jose's voice causing us to turn towards him.

"Jose. What brings you into town?" Ethan says holding me tighter to him.

"Business. I wanted to see if I'd get a chance to talk to Ana." Jose says in a firm tone.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jose. There's not much to say." I say.

"How do you know if you won't give me a chance to talk?" Jose says as Sawyer is now in front of him.

"The last time I gave you a chance to talk all you did was make me regret it. You tried to make Christian look bad." I say as Sawyer looks at me and I let him know I'm fine.

"I just don't get what you see in him. You know him for two seconds and all of a sudden you're in love. We've known each other forever Ana but as I can see it wouldn't have mattered. I can see the two of you are here having dinner looking all cozy. Was this it Ana? You wanted to be with Ethan the whole time? What would your husband think if he saw right now?" Jose says trying to get closer to me and Ethan Sawyer stops him.

"That's far enough Mr. Rodriguez." Sawyer says as Ryan drives up with the SUV.

"This little attitude Jose is why we chose not to meet with you. What is your problem anyway? Is it really because you can't have Ana? She was a good friend to you and not once did she lead you on." Kate says surprising us I didn't think she was out yet.

"One day you'll regret it Ana. You'll see that he doesn't love you or trust you. I can make him doubt you in a second. Do you even know where he is right now? I bet he's with one of his little whores..." Jose starts to say.

"I don't know what happened to you Jose because you were such a good person but now I don't even know you." I say as we all get into the SUV while Sawyer tells Jose something. He looks even more pissed. Sawyer gets in the passenger side and looks at Ryan who nods at him.

"Are we driving you to your car?" I ask.

"I guess so." Ethan says with a smirk.

"Never a dull moment with you." Kate says.

"Ana be careful. Jose had an evil look in his eye even I was creeped out by it." Ethan says as he gets out of the SUV.

"I will but you all need to be careful too." I say as Ethan closes the door. We wait till he gets into the car and we watch him drive off first. We go to the mansion and Kate tells me she is going to make a quick call just as my phone rings.

"Hello handsome. I really miss you." I say answering the phone.

"Are you alright baby? Did Jose try hurting you? Why didn't you call me sooner?" Christian asks worried.

"I'm fine and I didn't call you because I knew you'd be in a meeting. Sawyer and Ryan would tell Taylor who would tell you. Sawyer and Ethan were right there with me the whole time. Try not to worry please. Kate is staying with me tonight like we had talked about." I say.

"I'm flying home so I can be there. Who knows what that fucker is planning?" Christian tells me.

"Christian I love you and I want you to come home but you said it yourself before you left. This deal is really important and there's no need to risk it going down the drain when I'm fine. Just hurry up and close the deal so you can come home to me and we can celebrate." I say.

"I love you Ana and nothing is more important than you. I feel like you don't want me to come home." Christian says.

"Are you kidding? Nothing would make me happier than to have you here home with me, to feel your touch and body next to mine. God I miss you so much Christian, I hate that you are so far away." I say as my voice cracks. "We can't let them control our lives."

"I miss you to and I'm glad nothing happened. I will do my best to close this deal so I can get home to you so I can feel your body on mine. I can make love then fuck you and do so many more things to you." Christian says.

"Christian!" I say as I blush and I can hear him laugh.

"What?"

"What if someone heard you?" I say.

"Will they are all married too so they know what I'm talking about?" Christian says.

"Oh my God are they all in there with you now?" I ask as he laughs.

"No, it's only me in the room." Christian says.

"Please be careful and come home to me soon." I say.

"I will and please try not to go anywhere unless you have too." Christian says as we hang up. Kate and I have done our nails and facials. Then we watched a few movies while snacking on all kinds of junk food. We talk about her wedding and what kind of center pieces she wants along with her dream dress. We go to bed and we both fall asleep in the guest bedroom which is the room I first stayed in when I came to live with Christian.

"This bed is huge." Kate says as she jumps on it.

"and very comfortable too." I say as I get on the bed. We say good night and fall asleep. The next morning, I wake up to find Kate isn't asleep surprisingly. I go downstairs and hear Elliot's voice in the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head." Elliot says eating a waffle.

"Good morning." I walk to sit next to him.

"Gail makes such delicious breakfast." Kate says taking a bite of her waffle as well.

"Everything she makes is mouthwatering and delicious." I say with a smile.

"I was sure you'd show up last night." I say with a smile.

"Well I almost did but Kate said to wait till the morning and here I am. It's your fault you know for always sleeping at my place." Elliot says as he continues to eat his breakfast.

"You're blaming me? You're the one who asks me to stay." Kate says laughing.

"What time did you wake up?" I ask Kate.

"To early for my liking." Kate says looking at Elliot who smirks.

"What can I say I missed you but to see the two of you on that bed asleep was cute." Elliot says as Kate slaps his arm.

"Elliot!" I say.

"What? It's not like I woke you up." Elliot says.

"Because I didn't let you." Kate says.

"I need to get ready for work." I say as I get up.

"I can drop you girls off. Maybe we can all grab dinner to bring back here, after yesterday I don't want to risk running into Jose." Elliot says and I nod in agreement.

"That's a good idea but I think Gail would love to make us something." I say and Gail smiles widely at me.

"I would love to dear, you know how much I enjoy cooking." Gail says hugging me. Kate and I get ready for work then we leave. Elliot drops Sawyer and me off first and tells me he'll be here by 5:15 or so. We walk into the building and Sawyer walks to the security office after he asks me to let him know if I am going to leave the building for any reason. I smile and I tell him I will let him know.

I'm walking past Claire the receptionist who greets me with a smile like always. I walk to Jack's office to see if he needs anything since I am still his assistant in a sense.

"Come in Ana." Jack says as I know on his door. Before I can fully open the door Sawyer is by my side. I look up at him confused and he just nods letting me know he's walking in before me.

"What's going on Ana?" Jack asks as he sees Sawyer. I'm about to tell answer that I'm not sure myself when I see Jose sitting in the chair across from Jack's desk.

"Mr. Rodriguez is on a proscribed list sir and is not allowed to be near me." I say.

"Mr. Rodriguez was originally schedule to see you Ana which is strange but I figured it was a simple over look. I asked him to come into my office to talk. Who is in charge of that list?" Jack asks.

"I'm not..." I start to say.

"Claire should have that list since she usually schedules the appointments sir." Sawyer tells Jack.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rodriguez but as you can hear your request to have Mrs. Grey work with you on this book it will not be possible. If you chose to do so, I will be more than happy to help you out with it." Jack tells Jose who is clenching his fist. Sawyer is in front of me the whole time blocking me from Jose's view but Jack can see me.

"I apologize for this Mr. Hyde but I'll be in the office if you need anything." I say as I walk out of the office along with Sawyer and Jack.

"No need to apologize for this misunderstanding. You have your reasons as explained by Mr. Baxter. We will get to the bottom of this and find out why this happened." Jack tells me as he walks back into his office. Sawyer and I go into my office and I sit down as he pulls out his phone.

"I can't believe this Sawyer. What is Jose up to and how did you know he was in here?" I ask.

"When I go to the security office I checked the sing in sheet and saw a J. Rodriguez. When I checked the copy of the id I saw it was Jose so I ran hoping I wasn't too late, thankfully I wasn't." Sawyer says.

"Thank you Sawyer."

"Can you check your email. I had Claire send you and email of the list so I can look it over and find out why she scheduled Jose." Sawyer says as I open the email.

"Jose isn't on the list." I say as we look it over.

"But look at the date she got this email. It was five days ago which means it's been updated and Jose's name has been removed." Sawyer says just as my office door opens.

"Christian?" I say as I get up and jump into his arms.

"I missed you." Christian says kissing me.

"Hi Taylor. It's good to have you both back." I say as Christian puts me down.

"Mrs. Grey." Taylor says with a smile.

"What's going on Sawyer?" Taylor asks.

"Rodriguez was here sir. We were just looking over the proscribed list and his name has been removed." Sawyer says as Taylor walks to look at the email.

"Five days ago, so this was planned ahead of time?" Taylor says.

"Andrea is in charge of that list but I don't see why she would remove Jose's name. It doesn't make sense. I know for a fact she would have told me if she sent out this email. What really confuses me is that we are the ones who give her the names to put and remove from the list." Christian says confused.

"Sir the email came from Olivia." Sawyer says.

"Fucking hell!", Christian yells.

"Sawyer and I will go talk to Claire and see what she knows sir." Taylor says and they walk out of the office.

"Did that fucker get close to you?" Christian asks hugging me tight.

"No but I'm glad you're here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming after all?" I ask.

"I wanted to surprise you." Christian says kissing me.

"It feels good to have your arms around me." I say.

"Can't wait to get you home." Christian whispers in my ear as Taylor and Sawyer walk back in.

"Sir, Claire said that Olivia called her saying the list had been updated and she should check her email. Claire thought it was odd since it was the same as the old list other than Jose's name but she didn't think to question it." Sawyer says.

"About two days ago Jose called to schedule an appointment with Ana specifically." Taylor says.

"How did she not think to question it?" I ask.

"Jose said he was recommended by a friend of his and wanted to schedule an appointment with Jack Hyde but was told that he should schedule an appointment with his assistant first. Claire thought maybe it was part of the training and since there are two editors here that do it that way she didn't think much of it." Sawyer says.

"Mr. Grey I don't think she has an agenda. I believe it was an honest mistake on her part. It should have been suspicious as soon as Jose called but to her it was just another person wanting to get his story published. As for Olivia we know she doesn't like Mrs. Grey and now we know for sure she has an agenda." Taylor tells us.

"We need to find out how long she's known Jose and what she plans to gain with this. I will call Welch to check her emails and phone records to see how long they've been talking for." Christian says.

"Yes sir, you should know the email was sent from her personal email which is why no one detected." Taylor tells Christian.

"You answered my next question." Christian says.

"I take it your leaving to the office." I say.

"Yes, I need to take care of this baby and trust me Olivia is fired after we find out what they are planning to do." Christian says.

"I'll get the SUV sir." Taylor says as he and Sawyer walk out of the office.

"Elliot is suppos….." I start to say. "He knew didn't he?"

"Yes, they are having dinner with us tonight. I was going to come with him to pick you up but I couldn't wait to see you." Christian tells me.

"I love you baby and I'm so happy you're here. You have to tell me how your trip went." I say kissing him.

"You should stop by for lunch." Christian says with a smirk.

"What are you up to Mr. Grey?" I ask looking at him suspiciously.

"I just want to have lunch with you since those two idiots ruined my plans. I think you should show up at GEH." Christian says with a smile that tells me he's up to something.

"Okay but..." I start to ask.

"Ryan will pick you and Sawyer up." Christian says kissing me then walking out of the office.

I start working on some things that Jack emailed me. After a few minutes Jack calls me into his office and I see Sawyer close by.

"Ana please take a sit." Jack says.

"Jack I'm sorry about..." I start to say because I do feel bad about it, this is a work place after all.

"No need to apologize Ana. It wasn't you're doing but I'm glad it got straightened out. As for Jose I'm not sure what to think of him just yet. I wanted to update you on him. I noticed how upset he got when I told him his request was not going to happen he tried to play it off good but I saw how his jaw tightened as well as his fists." Jack tells me.

"He used to be a good friend..." I start to say to try and give him a better understanding. I feel like I owe it to him since he's been so patient and understanding with whole thing.

"Ana I appreciate you wanting to explain things but you really don't have to you." Jack says with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you Jack, that means a lot to me." I say as he nods at me.

"I agreed to work with Jose on his book. I know I should have refused him but I thought it'd be better to try and keep him close till your husband and his men can figure out what he's up to. I did give him some conditions, I told Jose that he is not to come to SIP. We will be meeting outside of here. I also told him you will not be coming anywhere near this project so you are not to be contacted at all." Jack says which surprised me.

"I...thank you. You didn't have to do this but thank you." I say not being able to find the words.

"No need to thank me Ana. I see you as a daughter. The way you make conversation with my wife when she calls for me makes me happy. You don't complain when I give you too much work or when I rush you with a dead line. You always smile and ask about my family even when I'm in a bad mood you try to make conversation. You're on top of things and the way you make sure I take a lunch when I'm really busy or you ask if there's anything that you can help me with. I don't always acknowledge it but I notice it." Jack says.

"You're an awesom..." I start to say when Jack interrupts me.

"Enough with this sentimental bullshit, get back to work. I already spoke to Sawyer about it." Jack says winking at me.

"Thank you." I say with a smile as I go back to my desk.


	63. Chapter 63

**CPOV**

Taylor and I walk into GEH and I can tell no one was expecting us. We take the elevator up to my floor. When the doors open I can hear Olivia humming with a huge smile. Andrea greets me making Olivia stop and look shocked to see me which means Jose hasn't spoken to her.

"Taylor find out why that fucker was there! Andrea I need you to get my wife on the phone." I say as I walk into my office with Taylor right behind me.

"Olivia was smiling sir. Which means you were right they are just trying to separate you and Ana." Taylor says.

"Jose must have thought if Ana worked close to him he could make it look like they were getting closer together or he might try something. I just don't get why Olivia would go along with this." I say a bit confused.

"It's no secret she likes you sir but I really don't see what she would gain from this. Maybe Jose convinced her you would give her a chance if Ana was out of the picture." Taylor says.

"I never gave her a reason to think I was interested even before..." I start to say.

"Sir?" Taylor asks.

"Why didn't I notice it before? She was must have been training to be a sub. That would explain why she let Scarlet come up when she wanted to. Fucking hell, Scarlet or Leila must have convinced her that I would take her on as a sub when she was ready." I say upset with myself.

"Sir you can't blame yourself when you made a choice to leave that life behind. Our focus was on bigger threats." Taylor says trying to make me feel better.

"She must know Jose from Leila." I tell him.

"It would make sense." Taylor says as Barney comes in.

"Mr. Grey here's the information that you wanted. Mr. Rodriguez contacted Olivia about five months ago through email asking if they could meet and would email asking how each other was but it was every so often. It wasn't until two months ago where they have been emailing each other almost every day. The emails are mostly how to separate you and Mrs. Grey. Olivia and Mr. Rodriguez have met in a hotel a few times." Barney says handing me the emails.

"Mr. Grey there are also an email from Scarlet telling her she could help Olivia get your attention. We didn't see it the first time when we went through Scarlet's emails because it was sent from Ms. Williams email which was created that day." Barney explains.

"Did you find anything else that we could use?" I ask.

"There's nothing more sir. We've gotten all the messages and emails but it seems like all they want is to create enough problems between you and Mrs. Grey to separate you." Barney says.

"Sir, Mr. Rodriguez was planning on working close to Ana. When the time presented itself, he was going to have pictures taken which would get you to doubt her. It's right here in this email." Taylor says showing it to me.

"What is wrong with this asshole? Doesn't he get the hint that Ana wants nothing to do with him." I say.

"I think it was Olivia who convince him to do this sir. In this email you can see that she tells him how Ana is not made for the lifestyle and that she doesn't seem happy with you." Barney says as I grab the email.

"What the fuck! She makes it seem like I control Ana completely but any fool can see how happy Ana is and if he really knew Ana he would know no one can control her." I say getting upset.

I walk out of the office just as Ana is walking out of the elevator with Sawyer. Ana looks at me with a huge smile and jumps into my arms almost knocking me down. Luckily Taylor holds me up and I can see Sawyer trying not to laugh while Barney just lets it out.

"Good to see you Mrs. Grey." Barney greets Ana.

"Hi Barney. I hope my husband isn't give you a hard time." Ana says looking at me.

"Actually, thanks to you he's nicer." Barney says with a smirk and I glare at him which makes him shrug his shoulders.

"Thank you Barney." I say as he gets in the elevator.

"I missed you so much." Ana says kissing me.

"I missed you too baby." I say. Taylor clears his throat making me and Ana laugh. I put Ana down and I can see Olivia giving Ana an evil look which I know Taylor and Sawyer have noticed.

"Andrea can you get the proscribed list and make sure Jose Rodriguez's name is on it. Email it again and also email it to Mr. Hyde so he has a copy as well." I say.

"Yes sir." Andrea responds and I can see Olivia start to look a little worried.

"Olivia my office now!" I yell making her jump. Sawyer, Taylor, Ana and I walk into the office with Olivia following behind us.

"Do you care to explain your actions?" I ask in a firm voice.

"I'm not sure...I under..." Olivia starts to say.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Olivia." I say.

"I don't see why she has to be here. This doesn't concern her. We are in a work envi..." Olivia starts to say in more confident voice which pisses me off.

"She happens to be my wife. She has every right to be here because you decided to interfere with Ana's work place. This does concern her. That list is made for safety reasons. You not only put my wife in danger, you also betrayed Andrea's trust by going through her files and taking that list and removing Jose's name. Now I ask you again why you did it?" I ask in an angry voice trying to stay calm. I know Ana is surprised I don't think she thought this was how I was going to do this.

"Leila was right what do you see in this….." Olivia starts to say.

"You will refer to my wife as Mrs. Grey. I don't give a fuck if you understand or accept the fact that I love Ana. I don't need to give you or anyone else any explanations or reasons for why we are together. You on the other hand need to tell me why you would try to do something against us? What exactly do you plan on doing? And what the fuck did you think you would get out of this?" I ask almost yelling and Olivia cowers in her chair.

"You can tell us or you can tell it to the police. You can say you did nothing wrong but you have an email from Scarlet who might I remind you tried to kill Ana. You think you got all this figured out? Will let me tell you something you got it all wrong because I guarantee you that no one will hurt Mr. or Mrs. Grey and anyone who tries will not get away with it." Taylor tells Oliva in a very firm and scary voice that even scares me.

Ana looks just as shocked as I am. We've never seen this side of Taylor. Olivia looks scared but I know she's trying think of a lie or a way to get out of this.

"What is it going to be Olivia?" Sawyer asks in a warning tone.

"I didn't anything wrong. We were just wanted to separate the both of you. Jose thinks you don't really trust Mrs. Grey so if he gave you a reason to doubt her, she would leave you or vice versa. I figured you'd be so angry you would want to be a dom again. Scarlet had told me so many times how much you missed it but Mrs. Grey has forced you to give it up. I didn't know what Leila or Scarlet were really planning they just told me that they could help me get your attention. When the time was right you would take me on as a sub. She mentioned how you hesitated to terminate your contract with her. I've just thought that at one point you would take interest in me but then she comes out of nowhere and all of a sudden we are supposed to believe you fell in love. Leila said you reached out to her when you were with Ana." Oliva says the last part in anger.

Ana is really quiet and I'm starting to worry about her.

"Are you alright?" I whisper to Ana. She squeezes my hand letting me know she's good, but I feel like something is bothering her.

"I don't care what you believe but I will assure you that Ana and I are very much in love. Right now, I need to know what is Jose planning to do? How was he going to try and get me to doubt my wife." I say.

"Jose thought Ana would be forced to work with him since she was an assistant. He thought he could get her to soften up to him again and trust him like before. Jose knew you'd be pissed but somehow Mrs. Grey would stand her ground and that would be the beginning of separating the both of you." Olivia says.

"Then?" I ask.

"Once Ana started seeing the good Jose, she knows he would start taking pictures of them hugging. Eventually he would hope she would get away from her bodyguard and he would slip something in her drink to get inappropriate pictures of the two of them to send to you. Jose swore he wouldn't hurt Ana or touch her because he thinks Ana loves him but she doesn't want to admit it." Olivia says.

"Fucking asshole. I will ruin him." I say punching the table.

"Is that all Olivia?" Sawyer asks.

"Yes, that I know of that was the whole plan." Olivia says.

"Why did you make Mr. Grey seem like he is a bad husband?" Taylor asks.

"Jose was a little hesitant about doing this at the beginning. He had originally asked me to meet with him and that's when he suggested this whole thing. We then started talking a few months ago and I brought it up but he was starting to back out. I thought now would be a good time since you are barely getting back on track after what happened with Leila so you would still be vulnerable. I had to fuel him up again so I made it seem like Mrs. Grey was miserable since she seems to be his weakness." Olivia says rolling her eyes.

"Thank you for the information you have given us even though you didn't give it to us willingly." Taylor says still in that scary tone which I know scares the shit out of Olivia.

"Olivia given the circumstances you are fired. You are to leave this building immediately. I suggest you leave town because trust me you will never work anywhere in Seattle again." I say angrily.

"You…can't do that." Olivia says in a shaky voice.

"Yes, I can. I have already, I am not someone to mess with Olivia and no one and I mean no one messes with my wife or her safety. Now get the fuck out of here don't worry about your things they've all been packed and put in your car." I yell as she gets up in tears walking out of the office with Sawyer right behind her.


	64. Chapter 64

**CPOV**

"Baby what is going on? CPOV

"Baby what is going on? Talk to me." I say pulling Ana closer to me. I know Taylor was concerned also since she didn't talk at all.

"I just...do you think this is how it will always be? Someone always coming after me?" Ana asks.

"No. I really don't know but I'm sure this is the last of it. We didn't ask for this, we just choose to be friends with bad people. Scarlet is out of our lives and Jose is next. As for the subs encase you're wondering, we made sure they understand what's at stake if they even try to plan something against us. If I remember correctly some smart ass told me that we can't control what they do." I say with a smirk making Ana smile.

"I know it's just...I couldn't help but think what if Sawyer hadn't realized Jose was in the office. What if I would have walked into Jack's office and only Jose was in there? He could have tried something then. Jose planned to drug me, to try to get what he wanted. How far is he willing to go?" Ana asks I know she's scared.

"Mrs. Grey after everything you still doubt us? We will not let anyone hurt you. I swear it on my life and Sawyer will too. Hell, your man here will also give his life before letting anything happen to you but it won't come to that because then who will protect you afterword's." Taylor says making me smile and Ana wipes away the tears.

"Together we are stronger and with these men behind us we have nothing to worry about." I say kissing her softly.

"Thank you. Taylor I could never doubt you guys especially you. I just couldn't help but think of the what if's. I let my thoughts get the best of me but I know I'm safe." Ana says with a huge smile.

I'm sure there's no one else who is going to try and come between. As awful as this might sound it's a good thing in a way because it was people we knew. Olivia will not come back. I have frozen all her accounts until I know she leaves town then she can have access to them again. My dad has a restraining order against her. I know it's just a piece of paper but she knows how serious I am and how many connections I have all around so she will not mess with you or me again." I say with a smirk and Ana smiles.

"Sir Ryan and Reynolds are taking Olivia to the airport where she will be going to her sisters." Sawyer says walking back to the office as I nod at him.

"Ana there will always be threats out there, especially because of the business I'm in. I will upset many people just like my grandfather did but all that is taken care of. I really do believe the worst is over." I say pulling her on my lap.

"I know and I'm good with that. For a moment I just thought of how quickly things could have gone wrong. I'm grateful that it didn't turn out that way. Now what are we going to do about Jose." Ana asks me.

"Mr. Hyde notified me that he is to meet with Jose tomorrow morning at the hotel to sign the contract." Sawyer says.

"How does a photographer make a book in the first place? I know it's probably a stupid question but..." Taylor asks with a chuckle.

"I was wondering the same thing." I say before Ana can answer Sawyer tells us.

"I asked Mr. Hyde the same thing. He said Jose wants to publish his pictures and what they meant to him so people who like them but can't purchase them can enjoy them through his book." Sawyer says as everyone starts laughing. "I was curious too on how he was able to set up an appointment at a publishing house."

"This would be the perfect opportunity to put that piece of shit in his place. I just don't like that it's at the hotel." I say.

"We could arrange for a conference room sir." Taylor suggests.

"That could work. Jose is expecting Jack to go over the conditions of the contract along with a few details about how things work. Jack told me that Jose keeps insisting on me at least helping out with the book." Ana says.

"Ana are you sure you're okay with confronting Jose on your own?" I ask.

"It's the only way to make him understand. Even though I don't think he will. Sawyer will be with me and I know you will be right outside the door encase he gets out of hand." Ana tells me.

We go over how things will go tomorrow. Taylor and Sawyer leave the office and let me know they will make the arrangements at the hotel. Ana tells me Jack let her have the rest of the afternoon off so we can figure things out. We decide to grab lunch then go home. On the way to the restaurant Ana calls Jack to let him know what the plan for tomorrow is. I call Elliot letting him know not to pick up Ana after all, just to meet us at the house. We have a good time at the restaurant laughing and talking. We walk into the house and Ana kisses me with such hunger making me moan.

"You know Mr. Grey you were very sexy today. I was so turned on seeing you all protective of me and CEO mode. You want to feel how wet you got me?" Ana whispers in my ear turning me on even more.

"Fuck Ana." Is all I can say as I pick her up and carry up the stairs. We rip off each other's clothes and I lay her on the bed. What starts off as rough sex starts turning into slow soft passionate sex.

"I love you with all my heart." Ana tells me as she lays on my chest.

"You are my heart." I tell Ana kissing the top of her head. After laying on the bed for a while more we end up taking a shower and then go down stairs just as Elliot and Kate arrive for dinner. They greet Gail who lets us know dinner is ready. We go sit outside in the patio where it's a nice evening. We decide to make a dinner so that Ethan and Mia can announce their engagement when they come back from New York. The whole family knows but it would be nice to celebrate it. Mia had suspected that Ethan might purpose so he decided to ask her to move in with him which was funny to see Mia's reaction but she was just as happy. Ethan had asked Kate if the timing was okay for him to propose because he also knows Mia wouldn't want to take the spot light from Kate. Kate responded by telling him they can both share it making it more special and exciting. I love how humble Kate and Ana are. Well more Kate I never would have imagined her to be like that. I love how they always include Mia in everything.

We keep talking a bit more about Mia and Ethan. Kate and Elliot run some of the wedding idea's that they want. We laugh at how Elliot wants white lilies. After finishing about three bottles of wine and eating dessert Kate and Elliot decide to go home. I told them they can stay the night but they said they need to get ready for work tomorrow. We walk them to their car and Elliot tells me he will see me tomorrow. We walk back into the house and Ana tells me she wants to lay down by the fireplace for a while. I start up the fireplace while she grabs us some more wine.

"Here you go sir." Ana tells me handing me the glass of wine while sitting next to me.

"Thank you my lady." I say with a smile making her laugh.

"I can't believe my two best friends are getting married. Kate and I had a plan set and nothing worked out that way other than our jobs. I am so happy and things have turned out better than I could have ever imagined. Who would have thought you would love me." Ana tells me with a smirk.

"Neither did I." I say causing her to slap my arm. I grab her and kiss her hard.

"I love you Anastasia. I was physically attracted to you but I think I knew there was something about you that was special. I was drawn to you, I just didn't want to admit it." I say looking deeply in her eyes.

"I felt drawn to you to even though you were so stubborn and hardheaded and rude and..." Ana says giggling and I kiss her stopping her from talking.

We talk a little more and end up falling asleep on the floor by the fireplace after Ana tells me sweet dreams.

The next morning, we wake up and we get ready. I drop Ana off at work and we head to the hotel through the back entrance hoping Jose doesn't see us. We've had someone watching Olivia to make sure she doesn't try coming back and thankfully she's landed and went straight to her sister's house. Surprisingly she has not contacted Jose so we are hoping he will be completely blindsided by us.

I call Ana just to make sure she's alright and she answers after the first ring. She lets me know that Jack is on the phone with Jose letting him know they are on their way now. We had confirmed that Jose was still in the hotel before arriving just to make sure he didn't try to pull something off. Ana and Jack arrive shortly after and ask the front desk to notify Mr. Rodriguez that they have arrived. Ana and Jack are shown to the conference room.

**APOV**

Jack and I sit down facing the door and Sawyer stands a few feet away from me. Jose walks in with a wide smile and looks at me from head to toe as Jack and I stand.

"Mr. Rodriguez." Jack says.

"Mr. Hyde, I'm glad you reconsidered my request." Jose says with a smug look.

"Ana." Jose says stretching his hand to shake mine.

"It's Mrs. Grey." I say as I sit down.

"Mr. Rodriguez, you will please refer to my assistant as Mrs. Grey. I have not reconsidered your request. Mrs. Grey is here because I need a witness for the signing of the contract. She will not be assisting me with your book after we leave from here and you will not have any contact with her. If you have any issues then you can go to another publishing house." Jack says in a firm voice. Jose looks at Jack then at me with a huge smile like he won.

"No need for that." Jose says with a creepy smile.

Jack and Jose go over the terms of the contract. Jose keeps looking at me every chance he gets. Sawyer stands closer to me and Jose rolls his eyes.

"I need to go make some copies. I'll be right back. Will you be alright?" Jack asks looking at me.

"I'll be fine." I say with a smile as he squeezes my shoulder which pisses Jose off.


	65. Chapter 65

**APOV**

"Are you going to keep pretending I'm not here with you." Jose says.

"What is it you want? What exactly do you think is going to happen?" I ask looking at Jose.

"I want you Ana, it's obvious. If you would just give me a chance you could see that we are meant to be together. I can show you what real love is and how you should be treated." Jose tells me.

"I'm married to the man I am deeply in love with. You should know that I would never do something like that. I never thought of you other than a good friend. If you knew me at all you would know that I am truly happy and in love with Christian." I say.

"He's brainwashed you Ana, he manipulated you into thinking you love him. How can you be with someone who is controlling and..." Jose starts to say.

"You don't even know him. If he was like that do you really think my dad would let me marry him? I don't need to explain anything to you but Christian respects me and loves me. I did the right thing by cutting you out of my life." I say.

"No Ana you did that because that asshole want..." Jose starts saying.

"Don't insult my husband. Even if I wouldn't have met Christian I would have turned you down because I've never had those kinds of feelings for you and never will. I don't know how to make you see that. Christian is the only person who own's my heart." I say now standing in a firm voice.

"How can you be so blind and not see how bad he is for you? I am better than him Ana. Leila told me the shit he's into and how controlling he is. Are you going to wait till he throws you out just like he did with Leila? I just don't understand how you could love someone who is into the shit he's into. I have pictures of the shit Leila and Christian did together. You can see for yourself how he cared for her. Do you not realize how dangerous he really is? Dammit Ana I will treat you so much better." Jose says getting angrier.

"You need to relax Mr. Rodriguez." Sawyer says standing next me now.

"I would never hurt Ana." Jose tells Sawyer in a firm voice.

"Don't you think that trying to separate me from my husband wouldn't hurt me? You are so delusional Jose. Christian has been honest with me since the beginning. Leila tried to kill me Jose and the fact that you would believe her after everything proves that you don't care about me. You only care about what you want." I say.

"I'm not being selfish. I'm doing this for you. I would never physically hurt you like tha..." Jose starts to say.

"That's my husband you are about to insult Jose. I will not stand for that. Christian has never hurt me or laid a hand on my. " I say.

"I'm just trying to get you away from him so you can think clearly and realize that you don't really love Christian. You can't even see that he doesn't love you. He just used you, it's all for show on his part. Scarlet had mentioned to Leila how he needed to find a wife to keep his grandfather's business. I bet you didn't know that. Leila was trying to convince him that she would be perfect for him after being together for so long, but he just pushed her aside like she didn't matter. What happens when he gets tired of you and does the same. Leila told me how he cheated on you with her before you got married. How can you be so sure he really didn't have Scarlet try to kill you to get rid of you?" Jose says and I slap him.

"Christian had a past with Leila that's all it was a past but you should have gotten all the facts right. Christian has been honest the whole time, and I love him just the way he is. I don't doubt his love for me, no one will ever come between me and my husband because what we share is so special and unique. I know he would give his life for me." I say.

"How can you be so sure that Christian really didn't hire Scarlet to do everything she did? It would be the easiest way to get rid of you. He gets to keep his money and company, because divorcing you would be so much more expensive." Jose says with a smirk thinking he has affected me.

"I don't have to explain anything to you but I know for a fact that's not what Christian did. Scarlet had her own agenda as did Carla, and Leila. I trust and believe Christian. I know he loves me and I'm sorry you can't see that but it doesn't matter what you think or want. You judge him based on the opinions of people who tried to kill me Jose, which shows me you're just as bad as they are. You don't care about me at all, you don't want to see me happy. All this that you're doing just proves that you hate me as much as those women do. You're the blind one who can't see how evil they really were. You let yourself be manipulated by them. They tried to kill me Jose and you still believe everything they told you, they were using you to try and get to me. You need to stay the hell away from me, my husband and my family. I can see now you were never a true friend. You were just pretending because you had your own agenda to get with me." I almost yell.

"Ana I didn't know what they were truly planning. I would never hurt you but I'm not stupid and they did not manipulate me. I know I can get you to love me." Jose says in a tone I don't like.

"I could never love someone who wants to hurt me or my husband. Like I said no one will ever come between us not even you. You think your different and smarter but guess what you're not. We know what it was your planning Jose. I'm sure you even came up with a backup plan but guess what it ends now." I say in a firm voice. I can see Sawyer smile and the shocked look Jose has.

"That's where you're wrong Ana. This doesn't end now." Jose says trying to grab me but Sawyer punches him in the face again and pulls me behind him.

Christian and Taylor come rushing in while Ryan and Reynolds stand at the door. Jose looks surprised at seeing Christian.

"You ever try to touch my wife again I will kill you." Christian says tightening his fist.

"You just threatened my life. I can have you arrested for that." Jose yells.

"Really because I don't remember doing that." Christian says with a smirk.

"You think you've won don't you. Guess what you haven't. I will get rid of you asshole. I will make sure Ana lives a life without you Christian." Jose says.

"It seems like you just threatened my life Jose." Christian says getting closer to Jose.

"Ana belongs to me. You will never make her happy. She can act innocent all she wants but I bet she never told you about the one night we spend together. How I made her scream in plea….." Jose starts to say when Christian punches him over and over again.

Taylor and Sawyer finally step in and pull Christian off of Jose. Jose stands up and now he's holding a gun. Sawyer and Taylor are blocking both me and Christian but in a way they are blocking Christian more since they know he's the intended target. I know Ryan and Reynolds are trying to figure out how to get to Jose without anyone getting hurt.

"Not so tough now are you big shot?" Jose says laughing.

"Jose don't." I say.

"Why not Ana? I'm doing this to free you. Once I kill Christian you can have space to see things for what they are." Jose tells me pointing the gun at Sawyer then at Taylor.

"Do you really think you'll get away with this Jose? Do you think Ana will ever talk to you again?" Christian says standing in front of Sawyer and Taylor now and I want to yell at him for doing that.

"Oh, you still think you're all tough? You would risk dying? What if I told you to divorce Ana and you live, would you do it?" Jose asks Christian.

"I would rather die than live without her." Christian says.

"You don't even love her, so quit with the act!" Jose yells.

"It's not an act asshole." Christian tells him.

"Well let's see how true it is. I mean you said you'd rather die, I shall grant you that wish." Jose says as he points the gun at Christian getting ready to pull the trigger.

I somehow run to stand in front of Christian and I hug him tight. I hear Sawyer say fuck then somehow I feel him behind me and we are all falling to the floor. I somehow look at Taylor who pulled Christian back and that is why we all fall to the ground. I can hear Ryan and Reynolds asking us if we are alright and that they have Jose on the ground. Jack walks in with two officers and the hotel manager who were hearing everything.

I look at Christian who is smiling and I give him a death glare. I can't believe he would do that.

"Sawyer?...Sawyer!" I yell.

"I'm good, but don't ever do that without warning me again." Sawyer tells me as he stands up.

"I didn't plan, I'm sorry….I didn't think. I thought maybe if I got in front of Christian that jerk wad wouldn't pull the trigger." I say standing up.

"Taylor are you alright?" I ask worried.

"I'm good Ana, but I think we all have a guardian angel because that was too close. I did not expect him to have a gun." Taylor says standing up as well.

"I'm good too, don't worry about me. What the fuck were you thinking jumping in front of me like that?" Christian asks and I know he's pissed and worried at the same time.

"Me?! What were you thinking? How could you think it'd be better if you got shot? How could you be so careless like that? Jose wasn't going to hurt me, he was after you!" I say and we hear someone clear their throat. We turn to look at Taylor who has a smile and nods towards the officer.

"We are taking Mr. Rodriguez into custody sir." The officer says.

"Thank you." Christian tells him.

"We will need you to stop by the station to give your statements." The second officer says.

"We will be there tomorrow if that's alright?" Taylor asks the officers nod a yes. Jose is handcuffed and is looking at me.

"I can't believe you would take a bullet for him." Jose growls. I walk up to him and kick him in the balls really hard.

"You almost killed my husband! What is wrong with you. Do you think I would just stand there and let it happen? I would take a bullet for Christian just like he was willing to do it for me." I say.

"You Mr. Rodriguez are finished." Christian tells Jose as they walk him out.

"How could you risk Sawyer and Taylor getting shot not to mention yourself? You could have gotten shot Christian!" I continue to say as Christian grabs me and kisses me.

"Baby we are so blessed and no one got hurt. Let's go home and we can discuss this there." Christian says.

Christian and I thank Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds. Christian tells them to take the rest of the day off when we get back to the mansion. We were not expecting Jose to have a gun but I'm glad they were all prepared for it. I'm glad that is finally over with. We all get into the SUV and head home.


	66. Chapter 66

**APOV**

We got back to the mansion and by that time I was just so happy that it was over with. I can't believe how blessed we really are. Things could have gone so bad but thank God it didn't. Carrick and my dad were at the mansion waiting for us. We all sit down in the living area we explain to them what happened. My dad is shocked at what lengths Jose was willing to go. My dad tells me he knew Jose had feelings for me but he never imagined he would do something like this. I know there was a part of my dad that wished I would end up with Jose but that was before this whole thing with Christian. My dad excuses himself and to call Jose's father to tell him that he is there for him if he needs anything.

Carrick smiles at us and tells us he is so glad we are safe and that we should all take a vacation. Carrick will be going with us to the station so that we can give our statements. Carrick and my dad leave promising to be with us tomorrow. Christian calls Jack to thank him for his help today.

"I hope that was the end of all that. I think we should give the guys a week off even though they won't want to but they deserve it and need it." Christian says.

"That's a great idea, they do need and deserve it. I hope that's the end of that and you Mr. Grey are still in trouble now that I think about it again. What were you thinking? Why would you do something like that? What if Jose would have shot you? It's a good thing he has bad aim. Do you not realize that I need you in my life Christian? I love you with all my heart and to think of my future without you, I just don't even want to consider it." I say almost yelling with tears coming down my cheeks and Christian kisses me softly.

I know I am probably exaggerating since everything turned out great but still he's the one who is always getting on my case about being careless. I know I shouldn't get upset because thankfully we are okay but why would he risk it like that?

"I could say the same about you! What were you thinking getting in front of me like that?" Christian asks.

"Don't! It's like you didn't care for a moment. I know you said you'd rather die than live without me but didn't you think about how that would affect me. I know that sounds selfish but, I would rather you be alive and somehow find a way around this to be together again than live my whole life knowing I'd never see you again." I say with more tears coming down my eyes.

"I almost gave into Leila's demands. When Jose pretty much asked for the same thing there was no way in hell that I was going to leave you, because without you...I...there's no way I was going to that. I also knew he wasn't going to hurt you. I really wasn't planning to get shot or killed but I thought I'd try to maybe distract him giving the guys time to maybe move closer and tackle Jose. Taylor tapped my arm letting me know he was going to pull me back. What I wasn't expecting was you jumping in front of me." Christian tells me with a stern look.

"All I could think off was there was no way I was going to let you get shot. I know Taylor and Sawyer would have covered you but before I realized it I was in front of you." I say.

"Baby I love you with all my heart. I wasn't trying to get myself killed even if it seemed that way. I really just wanted to find a way so Ryan and Reynolds could get closer to Jose. We didn't think he'd have a gun. I thought it'd be as easy as dealing with Olivia but we were wrong and thankfully things went well. I got a whole lifetime to spend with you, there's no way I'm going to let you live it without me or let some other fucker try to make you happy." Christian tells me pulling me on his lap and wiping away the tears.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I wouldn't want to spend my life by myself. You are the only one for me Christian Grey." I say smiling while kissing him.

"You know there's still some craziness we will have to deal with? Kate's wedding which from the looks of it she has been calm, maybe because it's still months away. Then there's Mia's proposal then the planning of her wedding." I say giggling with wide eyes.

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with those two but you baby are going to have such fun and with all the energy they have." Christian says with a smirk and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Ha Ha." I say making him laugh.

"You know our anniversary is coming up in a couple of months. I thought maybe we could take a trip away from here." Christian tells me kissing me softly.

"And where would you like to go love?" I ask.

"I don't know maybe we could look at a few places and pick somewhere together." Christian tells me.

"That sounds good to me." I say.

"Monkey?" Christian says.

"Hmm." I say as we are now laying on the couch.

"You know you're my world right?" Christian asks.

"Yes, and you are mine." I say kissing him. We end up making love on the couch. Christian grabs the blanket that is on the couch and covers us while we talk some more. We decide that we will give Kate and Elliot a honey moon as a gift just like Kevin did for us. After a while Gail clears her throat and lets us know that lunch is ready. I laugh at the fact that she yelled it instead of coming into the living room but I also feel embarrassed knowing that she knows what we were doing.

Elena calls me to invite us over for dinner. Christian and I take shower and then play Nintendo and I didn't realize how competitive he really was. I couldn't stop laughing at how mad he would get when he would lose, which would get him more upset. We lost track of time because Taylor lets us know that it's time to go.

We arrive at Elena and my dad's house and everyone is already there. We get out of the SUV and I am rushed by Mia. I can't help but laugh at how tight she is hugging me. We walk inside and greet everyone else. Kate and Elena are looking at some magazines for wedding ideas.

"Ana you're here finally." Kate tells me standing up to hug me. "We are looking at ideas for the wedding."

"Kate you have had your wedding planned since way before I met you. Where's your portfolio?" I say giggling.

"Well yeah but that was back then. Now I have a different vision." Kate says like it's nothing.

"Oh my God Kate. I had my wedding planned to and I was looking at it the other day to show you maybe there was something you would like." Mia says excited.

"Really? I would love to see it." Kate tells her.

"Ana did you have yours planned out too?" Elliot asks curiously.

"No, I just imagined it'd be something simple but to be honest I really didn't put much thought into it like someone I know." I say pointing at Kate.

"I would try to convince her to plan one but Ana was always for simple. Not that it's a bad thing but you know your wedding was beautiful. Even the dress was meant for you." Kate says holding my hand.

"It was a beautiful dress, Elena really surprised me with it when she brought it up to me." I say getting closer to Elena then hugging her.

"My sweet Annie, you deserved that dress. It was made for you. I saw you look at yourself in the mirror and your eyes lit up. I didn't know you that well at the time but I know it was the closest to what you had pictured in your mind." Elena tells me hugging me tight.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I ask.

"My instincts." Elena says winking at me.

"You did look beautiful Ana just like a princess." Mia says.

"Thank you." I say.

"You did look amazing baby." Christian says making me blush.

"How do you girls have your weddings planned out if you didn't even know if you'd get married?" Ethan asks.

"It's every girl's dream." Mia says with a smile.

"It's like a fairytale." I say.

"We all believe in the happily ever after. I got my fairytale proposal, even though I ran out of there but it was perfect. The wedding it just a time for us to feel like that princess marrying our prince. It's very important like the vows and all but the proposal means just as much because our prince is asking us on his own to spend the rest of our lives together. It comes from his heart." Kate says with a huge smile looking at Elliot.

"The wedding is like our dress up time, like Ana said it's like a fairytale. Kate's right we get to feel like a princess. The ceremony makes it more real, knowing that we are making it official just like you two did. It was romantic and special." Mia says with a huge grin looking at me and then at Christian.

I know Christian keeps looking at me and I smile at him. He blows me a kiss making me laugh. My dad's housekeeper lets us know that dinner is ready and we all head to the dining room.

"You know Elliot, Kate is really coming along with her cooking skills." Elena tells Elliot since she's been teaching Kate to cook.

"That's good news but I think I will just steal my mother's house keeper or have Gail make us meals to take home and Kate can just reheat them." Elliot says making us laugh.

"Elliot Grey." Grace says while laughing.

"Mom, I'm sure Elliot is just saying it because he wouldn't want his princess to cook after working all day." Christian says with a smile.

"Bro that's exactly what I meant." Elliot says.

"Sure." Kate says rolling her eyes.

"You know I love you right." Elliot tells Kate.

"Mia and I are going to New York tomorrow instead of waiting a few weeks." Ethan tells us.

"The apartment will be ready for you guys to use." Christian tells Ethan.

"Thank you Christian." Mia says.

We all eat and the men go outside to talk while us girl help Kate come up with wedding ideas. After a few more hours of laughing and planning we all go home. On the way home I can tell Christian is lost in thought.

"Baby are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, I was just thinking about how my baby sister is going to be getting married soon. I know Elliot is getting married first but this is my little sister." Christian tells me with a smile.

"I know but she's happy and Ethan really loves her and is so happy." I say.

"Ethan is a good guy and will make Mia very happy." Christian tells me.

We get home and go up to the bedroom. We change into our pajamas and then get into bed. I tell Christian sweet dreams and he tells me goodnight. I feel so happy and in love and I am so excited and happy for Kate and Mia.


	67. Chapter 67

**APOV**

I hadn't realized how fast the time had gone by till I noticed that tomorrow marks the one year that I was introduced to Christian. I don't think Christian remembers or cares for that day. I don't blame him since it was just the day we both officially agreed to go along with this marriage thing even though it wasn't an easy thing to do. It took some arguing but to me it marks the beginning to the path that led us here. Now that I think about it, it had to be fate since I can't have children and he never thought about having any. There's a lot of other things like we balance each other out in a way.

I still remember when my dad and I showed up with Carrick. Christian was pissed, and even though he was mean it was still the day everything changed for me. I never thought we'd be this in love or come to be this close. The little girl in me that believes in fairy tales hoped it would happened but the realistic part of me just imagined maybe we'd be great friends even though he was against wanting to get to know me. I wouldn't have changed a thing from that day even if we couldn't stand each other. I really think that's why we were able to build this trust. We could be ourselves with each other, there was no pretending or trying to impress one another even though Christian was expecting me to impress him or kiss his butt but that's not who I am. It was fun watching him get so mad, and to be able to see that part of him before I saw the softer side that my dad, Grace and Carrick would talk about.

"What are you thinking about?" Christian asks breaking me from my thoughts as he puts his arms around my waist.

"I was thinking about you." I say as I turn and kiss him while putting my arms around his neck. Christian looks at me suspiciously but I just smile at him.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Really good actually. People are finally getting use to me being in charge. There's a lot of stubborn men who still want to deal with my grandfather but since they seem to think I've proven myself to them which I didn't even know I was doing but that's beside the point. Now they are calling me to do more business together." Christian tells me.

"That's great my love. I'm so happy for you. I know how much you wanted to keep a lot of those connections. As for the stubborn men, I know very well how stubborn they can be. I know one in particular that is..." I start to say as Christian picks me up and tosses me on the bed. I can't help but giggle.

"Is that so Mrs. Grey? You want to tell me who this particularly stubborn man is?" Christian says holding my hands over my head and tickling me.

"He's very handsome. Actually, really sexy, he's very kind, romantic and has a good heart. When he talks he melts me especially when he's demanding. I've been told he has a temper especially when he doesn't get his way and he is as stubborn as a mule." I say laughing.

"A mule? Might I remind you that you are a married woman and shouldn't talk about a man other than your husband." Christian says with a smirk.

"Yes, a mule." I say kissing him softly. "As for my husband well..." I start to say while Christian tickles me some more.

"Really Mrs. Grey?" Christian says trying to keep a straight face.

"My husband is just as sexy and stubborn and is the only man for me. The way he touches me and kisses me is indescribable. The way he makes me smile and laugh, even though he makes me mad he finds a way to get me to smile again." I say kissing Christian again.

"Aren't you the charmer." Christian tells me kissing me.

We end up making love before we go downstairs to eat dinner. I tell Christian about my day and how Jack is letting me take on a script all on my own. He thinks I'm ready and even though I'm nervous I am also very excited.

"Elliot decided to take Kate to Greece for their honeymoon." Christian tells me with a smile.

"Is that to your satisfaction Mr. Grey?" I say giggling.

"I just wanted it to be a place they can really enjoy and make special memories. Isn't that honeymoon shit supposed to be like a special get away type of thing. I tell him he can pick anywhere…..I just thought he would pick somewhere like Italy or Paris you know." Christian says making me laugh.

"The honeymoon should be special you are right. I know Kate will be very happy and excited. I'm glad you pushed Elliot to choose another place more honeymoon appropriate." I say laughing.

We talk some more about Kate and Elliot's wedding and honeymoon before we head to bed. We get into bed and his phone rings but he decides not to answer it.

"Good night my love and sweet dreams." I say kissing him.

"Good night baby I love you." Christian says rolling on top and kissing me slowly.

I wake up earlier to make breakfast and bring it up to him. I try my best to do it when I can get up early enough or before he does but most of the time he's usually up before me. Gail helped me prepare breakfast. I walk upstairs and set the tray on the night stand and I start kissing him to wake him up. Christian groans and turns on his stomach. I slap his butt making him mumble something which makes me laugh.

"You Mr. Grey have an early meeting. You have to wake up cause you're going to be late." I say.

"My alarm hasn't gone off yet." Christian mumbles.

"The alarms didn't go off for some reason." I say as I get off the bed knowing he's going to get up in a rush.

"What!? Why? How? We did set them. I know I set mine." Christian says now standing up. I can't help but laugh and he looks at me with firm look.

"You thought that was funny Anastasia?" Christian says with a straight face.

"A little bit." I say with a smile trying not to laugh.

"A little bit?" Christian asks walking closer to me.

"Baby?" I say biting my bottom lip as Christian is now in front of me.

"Breakfast is going to get cold." I say with a smile. Christian looks at the night stand and then at me then kisses me roughly leaving me out of breath.

"You made me breakfast in bed? Wow baby thank you, did I miss something?" Christian asks and then thinks hard.

"No, I just haven't done it in a while and thought I should do it today before you get up. You usually get up before me." I say with a smile. Does he really not remember it at all? I was sure he'd mentioned something about today.

"Monkey love?" Christian tells me.

"Hmm?" I respond.

"You seemed lost in thought. Is something bothering you?" Christian asks kissing me softly.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask hoping he believes that's what it is.

"No, I really thought I was going to be late. You Mrs. Grey are very sneaky tricking me like that." Christian says with a huge smile.

"It was funny to see you jump out of bed like that." I say laughing.

"You are something else." Christian says carrying me to the bed. He starts kissing me be with such hunger making me moan.

"Breakfast is going to..." I say trying to catch my breath.

"We've got a microwave." Christian tells me. We make love till his alarm goes off.

"I take it I should be getting up now." Christian tells me wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think that's why you set your alarm." I say with a smirk.

"Smart ass." Christian says kissing me again. We eat our breakfast then jump in the shower to get ready for work.

"Is there anything special you would like for dinner tonight?" I ask.

"No but I'm not sure what time I'll be home tonight. I have a really busy day and have to take care of some contracts baby so I'll probably be working really late." Christian tells me as he hugs me.

"You're really working late tonight?" I ask surprised.

"Yes?" Christian says like it's more of a question.

"Oh okay." I say kissing him.

"Ana is there something going on?" Christian asks.

"No nothing love. I just...you haven't worked late in a long time and it just threw me off that you were working late today." I say.

"Are you sure that's it?" Christian asks.

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting you to work late on a Friday. You make it seem like you will be home really late like when I'm asleep." I say with a smile.

"I'll try not too but I can't make any promises. I have a late con..." Christian starts to say and I kiss him.

"You don't have to explain it to me. I'm not questioning you baby. I was just surprised, I trust you. Just call me when you get a chance." I say.

"I love you Ana." Christian tells me looking at me then kissing me gently.

"I love you more." I say as he gets in the SUV after kissing me again. I go back inside the house and grab my bag and things for work. Sawyer and I walk into SIP and I go straight to Jack's office to see if he needs anything.

"Ana you do know you're not my assistant anymore?" Jack asks laughing.

"Technically I am." I say with a smile.

"I'm good thank you. Now get to work." Jack says. I go to my desk and start working. I get lost in the scripts and don't realize what time it is till I hear my phone go off. I pull it out of my drawer and it's a message from Christian telling me he loves me with all his heart. I respond by telling him I love him with all I have and that I will wait up for him tonight. I don't get a response back but I guess it's because he probably went into a meeting.

Christian usually texts me to see how my day is going or I'll text him. Sometimes I'll send him a sexy picture or I'll tease him. I can't help but smile just thinking about it. Sawyer asks me if I'm going anywhere for lunch but I tell him I'm fine with what Gail made for me. I eat my lunch then get back to work. I don't know why I'm being emotional today. I get back to work and I check my phone and notice Christian hasn't called me or send me a message yet. I finish up and decide to go home.

"Sawyer have you heard from Taylor or Christian?" I ask.

"I spoke to Taylor earlier but he said Christian was in back to back meetings. He still didn't know what time they would be leaving." Sawyer tells me with an apologetic look.

"Okay." Is all I can say. I pull out my phone to call him but it goes to voice mail. I leave him a voice mail telling him I'm going home now.

"Sawyer?" I say making him look at me through the rearview mirror.

"Do you know why his phone is off?" I ask.

"I didn't know he had his phone off." Sawyer tells me like he's confused. I call the office just to make sure he's alright and Andrea tells me that he stepped out of the office.

"Is everything okay?" Andrea asks.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just didn't want to bother him encase he was in a meeting. Andrea please don't tell him I called I don't want to worry him." I say.

"Are you sure?" Andrea asks.

"Yes, there's no need to get him all worked up for nothing." I say with a giggle.

"True." Andrea says laughing as we hang up.

"Is everything alright Ana?" Sawyer asks and I know he's concerned about me.

"Yes." I say with a weak smile and I know he knows I'm lying. We get to the mansion and I walk inside. I start going up stairs when Sawyer stops me and tells me he will be close by if I need anything. I thank him and continue to walk up to mine and Christian's room. I take a shower and put my hair in a messy bun. I grab the grey shirt I had on that day when Carrick took me and my dad to Escala to meet Christian. I grab some yoga pants and walk back down stairs to the kitchen where I see Sawyer talking on the phone. He notices me and then tells who ever he's talking to that he has to go.

"Where's Gail?" I ask.

"She….uh had some things to do she should be back later." Sawyer tells me.

"Okay. Any word from Taylor?" I ask just as my phone rings.

"Christian?" Sawyer asks and I nod a yes. He smiles at me with a sigh of relief then walks out.

"Hello." I say.

"Hi baby. Sorry I didn't call sooner. It's been a little hectic today." Christian tells me.

"The life of a CEO right? Don't worry I know this is part of you running GEH. Are you almost done?" I ask happy that he finally called. I hear a woman's voice saying Christian's name. I'm about to ask where he's at when he starts talking.

"Actually, no I have a few more things to take care off. Ana I have to go I'll call you in a bit." Christian says and then hangs up before I can say anything else. I look at the phone confused at what just happened. I can feel the tears roll down my cheeks. I wipe them off then look in the fridge but I'm not hungry anymore. I go back to our room and decide to look at some pictures that Kate send me of center pieces and other things she wants me to help her pick out. I don't know how long I've been looking at all the pictures till my phone rings and I realize it's almost seven.

"Hi." I say.

"Baby I'm so sorry about hanging up on you earlier…" Christian says.

"I'm sure you had a good reason." I say in my best voice hoping he can't tell that I feel sad.

"Baby please don't be sad. Look I'm almost done. I'm headed to Escala. Sawyer is waiting to take you there." Christian tells me.

"I know you're really busy, no need to rush besides I'm tired. I'll just see you in the morning. Good night and sweet dreams. I love you." I say.

"Ana don't hang up on me please. I know it was rude of me to hang up and I'll make it up to you. I promise." Christian says and I can hear that sincerity in his voice. I stay quiet for a while.

"Ana I won't be able to sleep without you." Christian says.

"Okay." I say as I hang up without letting him say anything. I walk down stairs to see Sawyer walking back and forth then when he notices me he stops.

"Are we leaving then?" Sawyer asks and I look at him curiously.

"Yes, but why were you nervous?" I ask.

"I didn't want to have to kidnap you." Sawyer tells me shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmmm." I say.

We get into the SUV and drive to Escala. The drive seems fast and I don't know if it's because I kept thinking of every reason Christian could give me for hanging up on me like that and turning off his phone. I don't doubt him, but I'm curious to know what's going on. If Christian is has to turn off his phone he usually tells me so I don't worry.

Sawyer and I get into the elevator. When the doors open Sawyer tells me that he will be in the security room. I look around and see that it's pretty dark, but I'm not worried because if Sawyer thought something was wrong he would have told me to wait before walking any further. I know he would have stayed by my side. I take a deep breath and decide to walk towards the kitchen lost in thought. I'm guessing Christian isn't here yet so I grab a glass with wine.

**CPOV**

I get nervous not knowing if Ana is going to come or not. I called Sawyer and told him to bring Ana even if has to carry her over his shoulder. I know he didn't want to but I also know he would do it. Ana told me she would come and I know she was sad. I hated hanging up on her but I had to do it, I couldn't afford to risk her hearing anything especially a woman's voice.

"Sir they are on their way." Taylor tells me.

"Thanks Taylor." I say.

"I'll be in the security office sir if you need me. Just remember that Ana is going to want some kind of explanation." Taylor says with a smirk.

"I know. I'm just really nervous." I say.

"Christian she loves you as much as you love her if not more." Taylor says then walks out. I turn off the lights and walk towards the big windows in the living room. I hear Sawyer tell Ana he'll be in the security room. I can tell she's distracted. I feel awful for her feeling that way, I know she just wants to know what is going on because she hates when I hide things from her. Not that I do it but the few times that I did, she'd always remind me how much stronger we are together and that I need to talk to her no matter what it was.


	68. Chapter 68

**CPOV**

I'm watching Ana as she notices the candles and the gardenia pedals on the floor. She puts the wine glass back on the counter and follows the trail that leads to me. Ana looks around the room and notices the bouquet of gardenias and little lights I have lighting up the living room.

"I...you...wow this..." Ana says making me laugh. She can't find the words to say anything surprisingly.

"Did you really think I would forget the day our dad's introduced us to each other?" I say with a smile.

"I...you...Mr. Grey you really had me fooled. I can't wow..." Ana says with a smile as tears roll down her cheeks. Ana is now standing in front of me and puts her arms around my neck kissing me with such passion. We pull apart breathless and we are smiling at each other.

"Christian this is so beautiful and romantic. I really did think you forgot." Ana tells me with an apologetic smile.

"I can see you still don't need to impress me but I have to admit I've come to love this shirt on you." I say with a smirk causing Ana so to hit my arm.

"I love you so much. Is this what you've been doing?" Ana asks me.

"Yes, let's eat what Gail made for us." I say as we walk back to the kitchen. We sit down as Gail serves us our plates. We thank her and she leaves the room.

"I did have meetings today but then I had to set this whole thing up. It took longer than I expected it to. When I hung up on you which I am really sorry about but I was getting the flowers and the lady who was setting up the bouquets for me started walking towards me. I didn't want you to hear what I was up to." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"You got the flowers yourself?" Ana asks.

"Of course, baby. You are my wife and I needed it to be perfect. I wanted to make this special. You know we met here in Escala and I thought it would be the perfect place to celebrate our first year together. Especially since when we met it was a complete mess." I say opening my eyes wide.

"Mess or not I wouldn't change a thing from that day. I was introduced to the love of my life even if I didn't know it yet." Ana tells me as she leans over to kiss me. We finish eating so I grab Ana's hand and we walk to the living room and sit on the couch.

"Thank you Christian for this. I didn't expect anything like this. To be honest I would have been happy with you just mentioning today but this is wow. I know it's silly because I know how much you love me and how much I mean to you but this just made me realize that this day is just as important to me as it is to you. I got you something." Ana tells me and I'm surprised that she would get me a gift.

"Baby you didn't have to. The breakfast in bed was amazing." I say pulling her back on the sofa with me.

"I wanted to." Ana says kissing me then going to get her purse from the kitchen. She brings back a small box and hands it to me. I grab it and open it fast like a little kid, Ana is laughing at me. It's a beautiful watch engraved with the words My one and true love. My heart, body and soul are yours forever, Love Anastasia.

"It's beautiful thank you baby. I'm surprised you put Anastasia and not monkey." I say laughing.

"You Mr. Grey aren't nice but if you remember correctly you would make sure to call me Anastasia. I thought it would be more meaningful besides I love the way my name sounds when we are um...being intimate but also like it when you say it even when you're mad." Ana says with a fake scared face making me laugh.

"I can't believe how far we've come baby and to think how rude I was to you not that you were easy to deal with but I wouldn't change a thing either." I say kissing Ana.

"We've overcome a lot of things and we've gotten stronger because of it. I think there was always a pull between us. We just didn't want to acknowledge it. This has been the perfect night baby and I love you." Ana tells me as she straddles me.

"It's not over yet." I say as I pick Ana up and set her on her feet.

"It's...how is there more. You made this so special and remembered this day. I am here with you and that's all I wanted." Ana tells me as I pull her to stand behind the couch next to the windows.

"Do you remember when you almost tripped and I caught you?" I ask.

"Yes, I remember how mad you were which was really funny but your touch was so electrifying." Ana tells me.

"It was when we shook hands. I felt it but then when I caught you, I felt it stronger. It's like our bodies were talking to each other." I say.

"I guess our bodies knew each other better than we actually did." Ana says with a giggle.

"I also remember when you slapped me." I say with a smirk.

"That was not supposed to happen and to be honest I was shocked. Not that it's an excuse but you really pushed me." Ana says with a smirk.

"It was well deserved and I was shocked but I also knew then that you were special and strong because there was no way you were going to let me get away with anything." I say.

"I would have never imagined that what started as a..." Ana says.

"Business deal in a sense if you think about it. It was arranged." I say interrupting Ana.

"Yes. I didn't think we'd end up here in love. I know I've told you I've fallen for you and I love you with all I have but I am so in love with you Christian." Ana says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I didn't think we'd end up here either. I know you wanted us to be friends and get along. As much as I was against it I am glad you kept pushing me to do it. You didn't give up even when I was a jerk and no matter how much I pushed you away you just pushed back harder." I say.

"Well something told me you were fighting with yourself to stay away from me. Part of me wanted to push you away too but there was something that made me want to get to know you and I felt like I need to break down your walls." Ana says.

"A year ago, you were brought into my life and even though I was against it I'm glad our dad's pushed us together. You are one stubborn woman who has not only kept me on my toes and has made my blood boil a few times, you are also the peace and excitement in my life. You have showed me what it is to really live and be happy, to enjoy what I have and most importantly you have showed me what real love is. You have torn down all my walls and have brightened my life. Baby I have never felt this way with anyone. You make my heartbeat faster and I smile just thinking of you. To know that I made you smile makes me so happy. Today I am here to tell you that I don't regret agreeing to this or shall I say I don't regret being forced into this marriage. I am grateful for it actually, because I have fallen deeply in love with you and my life would mean nothing without you. Anastasia will you continue to spend the rest of your life with me and marry me the right way? I mean I am asking you because I want to marry you not because I have to." I ask kneeling on one knee as I can see Ana has tears in her eyes.

"You...I...oh my God Christian. Yes! Yes! I love you so much. I would be lost without you in my life, you have given me joy and happiness. Just to hear your voice makes me happy and to see you laugh and smile makes me joyous. I want to grow old with you and give you more grey hairs and make you laugh and smile. This is...you are my life and heart. I have come to know what true happiness is with you in my life. Christian I will spend the rest of my life with you!" Ana says crying with a smile as she kneels down in front of me and kisses me with such hunger and passion. I lean on top of her and slowly lay her on the floor.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world baby." I say as I continue to kiss her.

We make hot, passionate love all night. We end up moving in front of the fire place and I grab my pants and pull out the ring.

"This is for you." I say as I remove her old rings.

"Christian this is beautiful and perfect. I love it but you don't..." Ana starts to say a bit confused.

"These rings were part of a fake marriage which originally didn't mean anything. Even though our marriage did become real and our love grew. This ring that I am putting on you now is for the love that we have and it's a way to show that we are doing this the right way." I say as I put the black gold engagement ring with an amethyst diamond.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." Ana says kissing me.

We make love again before falling asleep again. I feel so happy at how this night turned out, making love to Ana is always so special and great. My life has been amazing since she walked into it. I can't wait to marry her the right way.


	69. Chapter 69

**APOV**

I wake up the next morning to find Christian wrapped around me. I can't help but smile at how happy I am. I look at my ring and it's beautiful and different. I look at Christian and softly caress his face, I am so in love with him. I am happy that he remembered and made yesterday such a beautiful and romantic night. What made it even better was him proposing to me from his heart, he really did surprise me I wasn't expecting any of it.

"Good morning baby." Christian whispers kissing my forehead.

"Good morning handsome." I say rolling on top of him.

"This is why I enjoy waking up with you." Christian says with a smirk.

"Me too." I say with a smile as I kiss him.

"We can go on the Grace today with the family and let them know that we are getting married again." Christian tells me.

"That sounds like a great idea. Our dad's will be so happy, Grace and Elena will be over the moon." I say kissing Christian.

"But?" Christian asks.

"I don't want to take away from Kate and Mia's excitement." I say.

"I think they will be more excited that they will help plan the wedding this time since I….." Christian starts to say.

"Baby our situation was different back then. I don't regret it and you shouldn't either. I got to wear a dress that I picked in a way which Elena surprised me with. The ceremony was beautiful. Now we are doing it the right way and that's what matters. We get to plan this together. well I mean if you want I know how busy you are but…." I start to say putting my hand on Christian's cheek.

"I am planning this with you, it's our wedding and believe me Mia and Kate are going to be ecstatic." Christian says with a smile.

"Oh my God we are getting married." I say kissing him with passion.

Christian carries me to the bathroom where we get into the shower. Once we are dressed Christian calls everyone and asks them to meet us at the marina so we can spend the day on the Grace. I go to the kitchen where Gail is going to get some snacks ready for us.

"Hi Gail." I say hugging her.

"Hello my dear. I hear congratulations are in order." Gail tells me hugging me tight.

"Yes, can you believe it. I never expected it." I say with a huge smile.

"I'm happy for both of you Ana. You make each other so happy and anyone can see how in love you two are with each other." Gail tells me with a big smile.

"Gail go get ready you are coming with us. You have to come celebrate with us. You've been my shoulder to cry on when I needed it and have made me smile when I felt like I couldn't. You were my little cheerleader when I needed the pep talks. You are a very big reason why I was able to keep pushing through." I say wiping away the tears as Gail comes to hug me..

"I felt protective of you Ana, I saw something in you. I enjoy our talks, you know you can count on me for anything. Us girls have to stick together. Don't worry about me, I'm fine here." Gail says winking at me with a smile.

"You have to come. It wouldn't be right without you. Taylor will have more fun with you there. You all are family." I say.

"She's right Gail. You need to be there with us to celebrate this special moment." Christian says standing behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"If you're sure." Gail says excited.

"We're sure. After all you had to put up with me." Christian says with a smile kissing my neck. Gail leaves the kitchen and I turn wrapping my arms around Christian's neck then kissing him.

"Ana?" Christian asks.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Was I that bad?" Christian asks and I look at him confused.

"You said Gail was your shoulder to cry on. She made you smile when you needed it…." Christian starts to say.

"You Mr. Grey shouldn't be ease dropping, but to answer your question no you weren't that bad. I was really emotional and there were times I'd be upset at myself. It wasn't you baby trust me, the times you made me cry you saw it." I say looking into his eyes but I can see he doesn't buy it. "Christian it wasn't you. There were times I did feel alone or I wondered what I got myself into but things go better and trust me if it was you I would have fought with you about it. I know deep down you know that." I say kissing him.

"I love you Ana and I'm sorr…" Christian starts to say.

"We are past that and I'm sorry to because I wasn't easy to deal with either, but we are here now stronger than ever and we are getting married." I say.

"You will be mine forever and for real this time." Christian tells me.

"I already am yours always and forever." I say.

Taylor clears his throat and tells us everything is all ready for us to leave. We get into the SUV and head to the marina.


	70. Chapter 70

**CPOV**

The wedding is a week away and I feel like it's been taking forever. I know Ana and I are married but this time we are doing it the right way. Ana has been so excited. I love to see how she and Elena have gotten so close. Elena has really been a mother to Ana helping her make choices like my mom has been doing with Mia. I had asked Ray for Ana's hand in marriage before I had proposed and it was the most nerve wrecking thing I had to do. I took my dad with me just in case because there was part of me that felt Ray might not be okay with it after everything that had happened and our confrontation in the hospital. When my dad and I showed up at Ray's house my dad kept laughing at me telling me he's never seen me so nervous before.

"You are asking me for my blessing in marrying my Annie?" Ray told me in a firm voice.

"Yes, I am. Ray I love your daughter with everything I have. To be honest I love her more than I thought was possible. I want to ask Ana to marry me. I want to do this the right way and that's why I'm asking for your blessing. I know I'm not the man you wanted for you daughter, but Ray I love her as much as she loves me if not more. I know she's my soul mate and the only one for me." I say looking Ray in the eyes.

"Annie has been put through hell and back but still overcame that. Then we pushed her into this whole marriage deal even though she wasn't ready for it. Yet Annie decided to go through with it not knowing what was ahead. I forced her to marry you the first time, and after everything you two have been through you want me to give you my bless..." Ray says when I interrupt him.

"Ray like I said. I know you don't think I'm right for Ana but I'm in love with her and the shit we went through I hate that she was in danger but you know what it made us both stronger together..." I start to say when my dad puts his arm on my shoulder.

"Son let Ray finish what he has to say." My dad says.

"Your right son. Both of you went through all that shit and not once did you leave Annie alone. You stuck by her even when I tried to blame you at the hospital, in all honesty I was mad at myself not you. I'm sorry for that. I know you are in love with my love bug just as she is in love with you. In this past year I have seen how each of you have brought life to each other if that makes sense. As happy as Annie was she really didn't know what true happiness or joy was till you Christian. I know she's done the same for you. Nothing would make me prouder than to give you my blessing son." Ray says as I hug him.

"Son you have no idea how much this means to us and to know that you are doing this all on your own it even more special. You and Ana deserve this to be happy and in love." My dad says hugging me as well as we laugh.

"Thank you both for being so patient with me and I'm sorry for…." I start to say.

"No need to apologize for anything." My dad says winking at me.

"You know Christian. You are wrong about one thing, I did want you for Annie. I know you don't believe me but I knew Carrick was right. You two would be perfect for each other. I've known you for a long time and I know what a good person you really are. You just couldn't see it yourself. There is no one more perfect for my daughter than you son." Ray says looking me in the eye and I look confused and my dad smiles at me.

"Its true son. Ray did think you were perfect for Annie. Ray was just scared of how things might go wrong. Ana was the one who would be hurt the most if this didn't work out." My dad says.

"What?" I ask still confused.

"Christian I know Annie knows this deep down but she will never ask me about but if she did then I will admit it to her. If I really didn't want you to marry Annie you wouldn't have, even if she did agree to this. I know I'm a horrible father for going along with this and I was pissed don't get me wrong. I hated backing Annie into a corner the way we did but then I understood what Carrick was trying to do and he saw an opportunity and acted on it." Ray tells me.

"You're saying you planned this with my dad?" I ask.

"Yes. It wasn't until we were at Escala where you met Annie for the first time we were sure this would work. Trust me son if Ray didn't want you to marry Annie you wouldn't have, we would have put a stop to it and it would have never happened.

"The chemistry between the two of you was hard to ignore. The way my Annie put you in your place and the way you got her going was something I had never seen before. There was spark in her eyes that made me realize you affected her even if you did get her mad. When I saw that, I figured Carrick was right and I need to let Annie think she was making the choice." Ray tells me as I sit down.

"This….you two are something else but thank you for giving us hope." I say with a smile. We all talked some more and I showed them the ring and then me and my dad left.

"Christian?" I hear Ana call me.

"In here baby." I yell.

"Are you okay?

"I was just thinking of how excited everyone is." I say as Ana looks at me suspiciously.

"You aren't getting cold feet are you?" Ana asks.

"Of course not. I can't wait to marry you and I don't get why we have to spend two days before the wedding apart. I mean since we are married any way we are just getting married a second time so isn't that an exception to the rule." I say pouting.

"It's tradition and I think it's Kate's way of torturing you but think about how much more fun we'll have when our bodies touch again after two days. I mean we should start now don't you think. It's only a week I'm sure we can manage. You know it would make it even more special if we don't make love or touch each other in a sexual way no matter how much we want too." Ana says in sexy tone as she nibbles my ear.

"I'm having my way with you right now Mrs. Grey because there is no way in hell I'm waiting a whole week." I say pulling her on top of me.

"I don't think so." Ana says trying to wiggle away from me. I roll on top of her trying to kiss her and she moves her head away from me.

"You want to play?" I ask in a firm voice slapping Ana's ass.

"Who said I'm playing?" Ana says with a smirk trying to keep a straight face. I pull her back towards me making her laugh and I kiss her roughly. We have passionate sex then lay on the bed for a while.

"I love you." Ana tells me.

"I love you more monkey."


	71. Chapter 71

**CPOV**

"What were you really thinking about when I came into the room?" Ana asks me.

"I was thinking back to when I asked your dad for his blessing. I still can't believe that he truly thought I was the perfect man for you." I say and it's still something I can't wrap my head around. It mean a lot to me to hear Ray say to me.

"Christian my dad always liked you. I told you how he would keep telling me you were a good man deep down inside. Really deep deep down." Ana says giggling.

"Funny Anastasia." I say with a smile.

"Seriously though. He would keep telling me that you were a good man in his way he was rooting for you." Ana says as she thinks about something.

"I know my dad was all for us since the beginning. It meant a lot to me that he would want me to be with you as special and loved as you are by both my parents but for your dad to trust me as well it wasn't something I expected." I say.

"Isn't it crazy how they all seem to see how right we were for each other, and well my dad was just over protective because I'm his baby girl after all." Ana says kissing me.

"I'm glad they pushed for us." I say wiggling my eyebrows making Ana laugh.

"You know what really surprised me? When we told everyone, we were getting married again, the excitement that they all had. I mean more from Kate and Mia, because I knew our parents would be over the moon but I didn't expect Kate and Mia to be so anxious to start planning our wedding especially since they have their own to plan." Ana tells me.

"That was unexpected but I guess this is another way for you all to bond and do that girly junk that they are doing for their own wedding." I say.

"I'm glad we got everything done and that we will have an intimate wedding." Ana tells me.

"We just need to decide on where we are going for our honeymoon." I say.

"I didn't think you were being serious. The wedding is enough we don't need a hon..." Ana starts to say putting her hand on my cheek.

"We are doing this thing right all the way." I say winking at her.

"So, no sex till the wedding night?" Ana says with a smirk.

"You Mrs. Grey are asking for trouble."

"Is that so Mr. gorilla? What are you going to do about it?" Ana asks.

"I'll show you." I tell her as I get on top of her.

"Oh no you don't. We are doing this the right way remember?" Ana says laughing. I kiss her hard making her moan even though she's fighting. I start slipping my hand up her thigh when my phone rings. I let it go to voice mail but it starts ringing again.

"It seems it's important." Ana says with a huge smile.

"I'm busy right now." I say kissing her neck but my phone rings for the third time. I groan and get up to get my phone.

"What do you want Elliot?" I say through the phone as Ana gets off the bed. I give her a don't move look but she smiles and blows me a kiss then gets off the bed.

"Bro, are you listening to me?" Elliot asks.

"Sorry what did you say?" I ask. Ana walks to the bathroom and closes the door.

"I said that we should get together at mom's house tomorrow for dinner. I know Kate wants to talk to Ana about some wedding things, and the bachelorette party...ow sorry I mean bridal shower same difference if you ask me." Elliot says and I can't help but laugh.

"Sounds good to me Elliot but is that really why you called me three times?" I ask as Ana comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"I actually need to discuss the groom shower." Elliot says laughing as Ana comes towards me in a very seductive walk.

"Elliot!" I say as Ana starts rubbing me while kissing my neck and going down my chest.

"Dude this is very important. I mean how else am I going to distract you from wanting to go sneak away and see Ana." Elliot says.

"I'm going to have you with me Elliot. I'm sure you aren't going to let me go anywhere." I say trying hard not to moan.

"I need my beauty sleep I can't stay awake all night." Elliot tells me. Ana picks up her towel and gives me a peck on the lips then starts walking away. I look at her and whisper for her to stay put but she smiles then blows me a kiss and opens the door to our room.

"Elliot call me back when Kate isn't in the room so you can tell me whatever it is you really want to discuss." I say hanging up the phone and pulling Ana back and closing the door.

"Oh no you don't. You have something to attend to." I say biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ana tells me.

"and you are not walking down stairs in a towel that can fall off." I say pulling the towel to make it fall on the floor.

"That's not very nice of you to do." Ana tells me. I pick her up and carry her to the bed and make slow passionate love to her. When we look at the time it's already midnight.

"Good night love and sweet dreams." Ana tells me as she wraps herself around me.

"Good night baby." I say kissing her forehead.

"Kate said she'd pick me up after work since we are getting off early and that gives us time to help Elena and your mom with dinner." Ana tells me.

"Sounds good to me, now you can see if she really does cook." I tell Ana.

"Christian." Ana says laughing.

"Don't act like you're not curious." I say.

"You Mr. Grey will not find out." Ana tells me with a smile making me laugh. Gail serves us our breakfast and we continue to talk about all kinds of things. Once we're done we get into the SUV. We drop Ana and Sawyer off at SIP and I decide to call Elliot knowing he should be getting to work already. Elliot answers right away. I tell him to come by the office since I have no meetings this morning. I laugh when he tells me that he's just pulling up. I get out of the SUV just as I see Elliot parking next to us. We go up the elevators and are greeted by Andrea who offers us some coffee.

"Is everything alright? I know you couldn't talk because Kate was there but..." I start to say as we sit down.

"Yeah it's nothing bad. I've been looking into buying this house. It's actually three houses down from yours." Elliot tells me.

"That's good news Elliot. I'm happy for you." I say.

"I'm excited and I know Kate is going to love it." Elliot tells me with a huge smile.

"But...?" I ask.

"I need your help or influence I should say. The seller is giving me a hard time. I've tried talking to them and stuff but they aren't budging." Elliot tells me.

"Elliot why didn't you tell me sooner. You know I'll help you out no matter what." I say wondering why they would be giving my brother a hard time.

"I just thought I could handle it on my own but I want this house before the wedding you know. I want to be able to come from the honey moon and show Kate our new home instead of the apartment. I wanted to start working on it, not that it needs work but I want to remodel." Elliot tells me.

"I can get my lawyers on it right away but what is holding back the process?" I ask.

"I really don't know exactly. I have a feeling it's because of who I am or the Grey name. I don't want to sound cocky but that's the only thing I can think of. At first when I called about buying it they told me that the house had been on sale for years already so they were happy to hear that I was interested. I agreed to the asking price which was a good deal to me, since it was on the market for some time now. I think they just wanted to get rid of it. They showed me the house and I filled out the application and then they called me a week later telling me that they had it appraised again and the price went up almost double what they were asking for which is complete bullshit. I then told them that that's not how it works, that I have the original contract which they signed but they responded by telling me it was void since it wasn't the final contract or some bullshit like that. I don't want to get dad involved because this can drag on but I know my brother has a charming effect that makes thing happen with the snap of his fingers." Elliot says as we laugh, before I can say anything Elliot starts talking again.

"Look Christian I hate that I'm doing this and you know normally I wouldn..." Elliot starts to say.

"Elliot you are my brother. I know you're not the type of person to use influences to get your way. Hell, mom and dad taught us better than that but if someone is pushing you I'm going to push back hard. No one messes with my family especially my brother." I say getting pissed that they would do this to Elliot.

"Thank Christian you have no idea how much that helps me out. I don't have to stress about it." Elliot tells me.

"Get me all the information and I'll take care of it as soon as possible give me a few days." I say.

"You know I love you." Elliot tells me.

"I love you back Lleliot." I say hugging him.

We end up eating lunch together and then I go back to the office and finish working. I had text Ana a few times and she of course responds right away making me laugh with her silly texts. I can't believe how great my life has turned out and there is still more to come.


	72. Chapter 72

**APOV**

Kate picks me up from work. Sawyer and Ryan are following us in the SUV. We talk about work and some wedding details she wants my opinion on. I laugh because she can't believe how simple I want my wedding to be.

"Babe don't take this the wrong way and believe me I'm supper ecstatic for you and Christian. I wanted to ask you for some time but it's been killing me more now or well since you announced that you are getting married again." Kate tells me and I can see that she feels bad for some reason.

"You know you can ask me anything sweat pea." I say making her laugh.

"You know I had questions when I first heard about your engagement but I didn't push you for answers because we both know when to push and when not too. There was also the fact that when I saw you and Christian together I could see the chemistry between the two of you. Then the love that you both had for one another it put my questions to rest but now you're getting married again...I'm not complaining I'm glad you're doing it the right way this time. I get to help and it's going to be more personal and you can actually say it's yours and Christian's wedding because the first one was beautiful but it was just not personal." Kate says.

"Babe don't worry about it, you wouldn't be my sister if you didn't question it. To be honest I'm surprised it took you this long." I say laughing but I feel bad because I don't want to lie to her again.

"Anastasia!" Kate says laughing.

"When Christian and I got married the first time it was rushed as everyone one knew. You know I wasn't one for dating but with Christian things were different obviously, but you're right the wedding wasn't personal. It was just easier to hire a wedding planner to take care of everything. Please don't get mad at what I'm going to tell you next but we had to keep it from everyone even though everyone had doubts. Christian needed to get married right away in order for his grandfather to give him the company or else they were going to sell it to Johnathon. Christian's grandparents thought it was the best thing for him and even though it's a bit old fashioned they weren't budging on it. We decided that it would be best to just get married and go from there." I say really fast waiting for Kate to yell at me.

"Katie?" I say her name when she doesn't say anything.

"I kind of suspected there was more to it. I'm not mad at you. I can understand it and I know from your part if it didn't feel right you wouldn't have gone through with it. I know this is pointless right now but how do you know Christian just wasn't using you. I know he loves you now but at the beginning Ana I could see how hurt you were sometimes. I'm guessing it's because he was an ass." Kate says getting upset.

"It wasn't easy for either of us babe. I had my moments to but you know me better than anyone and you know that I am a very emotional person. I usually show how I feel even when I try to hide it. We are so in love and this second wedding is our way of doing it right. The first time it was more of a let's get this over with and now I get to involve you and Mia. Elena has been like a mother to me so I get to share those special moments with her." I say with a smile.

"Just because I'm driving or I'd hug you right now babe. I'm happy for you and you're right you are getting the wedding you deserve. I can see how excited Christian is as well and thank you for understanding my questioning." Kate says.

"Like I said you wouldn't be you if you didn't ask. I love you Katie love." I say in baby talk as we laugh.

We arrive at the house we can see Grace and Elena waiting outside. We get out of the car to greet them and then walk inside. I ask for Mia and they tell me she got stuck at work a little longer than she thought but she will be here shortly. We all sit down and talk for a while and not long after Elliot and Christian walk in, followed by my dad and Carrick. We look at them suspiciously and they give us all a smile.

"I tell you it's easy to tell when a man is up to something." Elena says making us laugh.

Mia and Ethan walk in shortly after laughing. They greet us all and we all go to the dining area to eat. Kate tells us how she's excited for the honeymoon in Hawaii which is where Elliot told her they were going since she kept bugging him about it.

"Told you she'd be happy with Hawaii." Elliot tells Christian with a smirk.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy." Kate tells Elliot kissing him.

"You guys are so cute together." Mia says with a giggle.

"Have you guys decided where you're going for your honeymoon?" I ask.

"Not yet but our wedding is still months away so it will give us time to look around." Ethan says winking at Mia.

"Hawaii sounds like fun though." Mia says.

"We are taking a trip to Hawaii after Kate's wedding." My dad says.

"Wow that's good news. It will be like your romantic getaway." Christian says with a huge grin.

"It will be. The business has really taken off surprisingly and I was able to hire some extra help. I think it's time we get away but we aren't going alone." Ray says with a smirk.

"We decided to join them as well." Carrick says kissing Grace's hand.

"That's great news, this is so exciting." I say getting up to hug all of them.

The men go into the office to discuss Christian's bachelor party while us girls stay at the table to looking at flower decorations and more center pieces. The rest of the evening goes by really fast, we talk about mine and Christian's wedding which we will be having at our home instead of Grace's.

"This week is going to fly by." I say as we get into the SUV.

"I feel like it's taking forever. I just want to be on a plane to our honeymoon." Christian tells me with a smirk.

We get home and grab some ice cream while we watch TV before going to bed. I tell Christian good night and sweet dreams as he holds me tight in his arms.


	73. Chapter 73

**APOV**

I'm glad the bridal shower is over with even though it was fun with all the games we had and the gifts but I just wanted to get to bed. I felt like a little kid thinking the sooner I can go to sleep the sooner it will be tomorrow and I can be in Christian's arms. Originally we were going to work half day and spend the rest of the day together and then he was going to go with the guys around seven but Ethan and Kate had other plans. It turns out that on Thursday after work Mia picked me up telling me we were going out to dinner. Elliot and Ethan planned to go hiking early with our dad's so that's why they kidnapped Christian yesterday. Mia and Kate planned to take me to the spa and then we met up with Elena and Grace for some shopping and some girl talk which was fun.

Kate spoke to Jack about giving me the day off instead of working half day. He of course told Kate that he had suggested that but I insisted on working. Elliot of course had convinced Christian to take Friday off but he thought he'd spend it with me. These sneaky people got their way so I haven't seen Christian since Thursday morning.

They also took mine and Christian's phones away which pissed Christian off but there was nothing he could really do. We haven't even talked all day and it feels so odd. I've asked Sawyer if he's heard from Christian and he smiles at me and tells me he's fine. I even asked him for his phone which made him laugh and he told me he was sorry but he wasn't allowed to do that. Before I knew Kate was looking at me like I was in trouble. I stuck my tongue out at her and walked past her. Elena gave me a hug while her and Grace laughed.

We had a few of my friends not that I have many but the ones I do have including Andrea and Jack's wife Janice come over. We had lots of games and all the lingerie they gave me was enough to last a lifetime even Elena and Grace gave me some which was funny because that's not what I was expecting from them.

Everyone left except for Grace, Elena, Mia and Kate of course who are like guards making sure I don't escape. It's close to midnight and we all say goodnight. I'm glad the wedding is in the evening which gives us time to sleep. "Ana go shower up and change. I expect you in the room I'm staying at in half an hour or so." Kate tells me with a smirk.

"Katherine are you serious?" I ask with a sigh.

"Yes, my dear. I can't have you sneaking away in the middle of the night or you have a midnight visit." Kate says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Kate I'm sure you have some kind of alarm set." I say laughing.

"We tried that but it didn't work." Mia yells from the room she's staying at.

"You two are awful just remember when it's you all's turn." I say closing the door to my room and I can hear them laughing. I grab my pajama pants and grab the shirt Christian had on last night. I had asked Gail not to wash it I know it might sound gross but hey what can I say, I sleep better with him. I know his scent will comfort me tonight. God I'm silly it's just one night and I'm acting like it's longer.

"Still taking my shirts I see." I hear Christian's voice which scares me. I turn around slowly and see him standing by the doors that lead to the balcony.

"What are you doing here? I mean how were you able to sneak out?" I ask as I jump in his arms and kiss him hard.

"I missed you too baby. I swear I wanted to fire Taylor for not giving me his phone to call you. Then the fucker laughs when my dad told me to let him be." Christian says and I can't help but giggle.

"You can't blame him for going along with tradition. Kate's expecting me in the room in about half an hour if you can believe that she doesn't want me sneaking out." I say.

"I'm here now baby. I don't have much time either. I told them I was going to shower." Christian says with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to be in your arms tomorrow." I say.

"Me either baby." Christian tells as he kisses me.

"I love you with all my heart gorilla." I say hugging him tight.

"Monkey you are the love of my life." Christian says kissing me.

"I know this is going to sound silly but I've missed you all day today and not talking to you was what made it worse. It seemed like more than just a day. Is that wrong, I know the times you've been away on your trips I've missed you like crazy but I get to talk to you or we send pictures to each other but today was…. I don't know. I feel emotional and I don't know why." I say wiping away the tears.

"I missed you too baby, it's not silly or crazy. I know what you mean though it was a day and a half." Christian says with a smile.

"Did we really have to get married again Couldn't we have eloped?" I ask with a smirk.

"That sounds like a good idea….." Christian says as there is a knock on the door.

"We are in so much trouble." I say giggling.

"I was never here." Christian says kissing me. "I love you baby see you later." "Love you more", I say.

I run to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I can hear Kate calling my name through the door. I put the music from the iPad on and get in the shower. I'm so glad that the water heats up fast here so there's a lot of steam. Kate rushes into the bathroom and calls my name again.

"Anastasia so help me if that husband of your is here." Kate says.

"Babe you gave me thirty minutes that would not be enough time." I say poking my head through the shower door and winking at her.

"I heard voices." Kate says.

"Could have been my music." I say.

"Hm." Kate says looking around.

I turn off the water and stick out my hand so she can hand me a towel. I wrap it around and step out of the shower.

"So, mom did you find the guy in my room?" I say laughing.

"You Mrs. Grey are a terrible liar. I think your hubby made a quick escape." Kate tells me looking at me suspiciously.

"Katie you are my favorite person in the whole world." I say putting on Christian's shirt then removing the towel and slipping on my pajama bottoms.

"Anastasia." Kate says as I walk out of the bathroom.

"That's all you're getting. Besides I'm tired and it's really late." I say entering the guest room we will be sleeping in.

"You'll make a good mom you know." I say turning to face her.

"We'll make great moms because where there is a will there is a way babe." Kate tells me squeezing my hand.

"I….." I start to say.

"We have time before we reach that point. Let's enjoy these beautiful moments." Kate tells me with a smile.

"You're right." I say. We end up falling asleep and I feel so happy I fall asleep with a smile.


	74. Chapter 74

**APOV**

I can't believe how fast the morning went. I'm just about ready and I just need to slip into my dress. Kate and Mia are helping me. Elena and Grace said they had to grab somethings they had forgotten. I put on my dress just as Elena and Grace walk back in with huge smiles on their faces.

"You look so happy and in love." Elena says.

"You were beautiful the first time but you are glowing this time. It's like a fairy tale." Mia tells me wiping away the tears.

"They are right. There's more of a spark in your eyes you had it before but now it's more powerful." Kate tells me winking. Grace hands a box to Mia and kisses her forehead.

"Ana you just hear me out okay." Mia says with a smile and I nod okay.

"I'm….uh I love you so much Ana. You are a friend and more importantly you are my sister not just because you are marrying my brother but because you and Kate have included me in everything and have made me feel as I'm part of your family. You never made me feel like you included me because you wanted to gain points with my family. I know that's not who you are and I love that about you because you made sure to get to know me because of me. I'm used to people trying to use me to try to get to my brothers but not once when we were together did you question me about them, it was about us girls. You put yourself in danger for me and then you risked your life to make sure I was safe without thinking twice. To be honest I don't think I'd be able to do that because I was so scared at that moment. You are that light I needed at the time, you kept me hopeful the whole time even….." Mia tells me taking a deep breath as she is trying not to cry but we've all had tears coming down our cheeks.

"Sweetie you are wrong, because when it came time for Christian to choose, you kept telling him to choose me. You were willing to stay for me. I love you Mia and you are a sister to me and Kate. I would do it all over again just to know that you are safe, and your right I care for Mia the person not Mia Christian's sister that's just a side bonus." I say winking at her making her giggle.

"Ana I will never be able to repay you for what you did. I decided to get you something new and blue. This bracelet has a star because you have brought such happiness to all of us and the moon is just because you are always there when we need you no matter how dark things seem." Mia says putting the white gold bracelet with a diamond star and a blue diamond moon on my hand.

"It's beautiful thank you." I say hugging Mia.

"We are messing up our makeup." Kate says laughing.

"This is something old. I didn't give it to you the first time because I couldn't find it." Elena tells me handing me a locket.

"Elena you gave me the wedding dress which meant so much to me." I say hugging her.

"I was glad to do it baby girl but this is more traditional. This has been handed down in my family and now I am glad that I have someone special to hand it down to." Elena says trying to hold in the sobs.

"I love you so much Elena and thank you." I say wiping away the tears.

There is knock on the door and my dad walks in, he looks at all of us who have tears.

"Happy tears Ray no need to worry." Grace says with a smile.

"It's time." My dad says.

"Ok but we all need to retouch our makeup." Kate says laughing as she gives me my bouquet. Once we are all done they leave the room leaving my dad and me alone.

"Annie you are my pride and joy and I love you so much. I'm glad that you and Christian fell in love baby girl. I know it wasn't easy for you but I know how strong you were..." My dad starts to say.

"Daddy you know I'm strong because of you. You never gave up on me and you showed me how to be happy and to live again. I trust you and I know that you didn't put a stop to this whole thing for your own reasons. It took me a while to realize it but by that time it was too late for me because I had fallen for Christian and you were right he is a good man." I say winking at him.

"You're too smart for your own good." My dad says.

I kiss him on the cheek and tell him I love him. We start walking down the stairs towards the back yard where everyone is at. The back yard is decorated beautifully with lanterns hanging all around. We walk down the aisle all the way to the front. Christian gives my dad a hug and then my dad puts my hand in Christian's. The ceremony begins and I can see Grace and Elena crying.

**CPOV**

It's time to say our vows and I look at Ana who looks so beautiful. I can't help but be so thankful to have such an amazing person in my life, she's beautiful inside and out.

"Christian and Ana have decided to do their own vows." The pastor says with a smile.

"Christian you are something else..." Ana says with a smile making everyone laugh. "You have broken through walls I didn't know I had. A part of me thought I'd never find my prince and before I knew it you were thrown into my life making my heart beat so fast and making me smile. You can be so demanding and grumpy at times but I love you anyway. I have seen you at your best and I have seen you at your worst and because of that I can truly say I know you… all of you. Yet you still find ways to surprise me and we have a lifetime to grow and learn more about each other. I am in love with you, my heart, mind, body and soul are yours Christian. I belong to you and only you I will be faithful to you for as long as I shall live. I am lost without you and my life will turn dark without you and you are my home gorilla. I love to see you smile and hear you laugh. I promise that for the rest of our lives I will continue to make you happy but I can't promise I won't make you mad at times because well I'm not perfect. I want to take care of you through sickness and in health. I will stand by you through the good and the bad even the ugly. We are stronger together Christian and I feel so safe with you. I love you always and forever. I am you wife till the end of time." Ana says as a tear rolls down her cheek. I'm trying really hard not let my tears fall.

Everyone laughed and also cried. Ana puts the black gold ring on my finger. We decided to replace them and start fresh but we still kept our old ones as memories since they were part of our journey here. I hope I can hold it together now that it's my turn to speak.

"Anastasia you were thrown into my life like a tornado turning my perfectly organize world upside down." I say making everyone laugh and Ana giggle. "I thought I was happy and living but you proved me wrong and showed me what real happiness is and what it is to really live. You are stubborn as hell and aren't afraid to let me know when I'm wrong and I love that about you. Somewhere down the line you broke down all my walls and I fell in love with you. You stole my heart and invaded my thoughts and that made me happy and at first I didn't understand it because it was all new to me but I'm glad it was you. My heart, mind, body and soul are yours and I promise to be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live. You can make me mad and happy at the same time but you also give me peace and make me feel at home. I don't have to pretend to be anybody, there's no expectations between us. I want to be your strength when you feel week and I want to take care of you. I promise to be by your side through the best parts and even the worst and like you said the ugly too. With you by myside I know I can go through any storm and still stand on my feet. I love you forever and always monkey and I am your husband for all eternity." I say putting the black gold ring that matches her engagement ring on her finger.

I see everyone crying even more and Ana is trying to wipe away her tears. The pastor says a few more words and then tells me I can kiss the bride which I do. We all take pictures together and move to the reception area inside the tents where it's warmer.

"I love you Christian. You have made me the happiest girl in the world." Ana says leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you more and right now I can't explain how I feel but you have made me so happy." I say kissing her back.


	75. Chapter 75

**CPOV**

Dinner has been served and everyone is having a great time. Once everyone finishes the plates get cleared up and Mr. Ichiro stands up and comes to the front where our table is and asks us to stand. I know he wanted to share a few words and present us with the phoenix and dragon again which meant a lot to me and Ana.

"Ana and Christian share a very unique and special love that has been tested over and over again but the bond they have is very strong that can't be broken by anyone or anything. My wife and I along with my brother and my sister in law gave you a dragon and phoenix symbolized your unity. When we first met we saw a connection between the two of you and the more we got to know each other we could see that you balance each other out. I want to bless you with many years of happiness even though it won't always be easy but as long as you trust and believe in each other you have nothing to worry about. To Christian and Ana." Ichiro says raising his glass as everyone raises their glasses for a toast.

"Thank you Ichiro." Ana tells him as she hugs him and his wife.

"That was very heartwarming Ichiro thank you. You and your family are part of our family and are welcome anytime." I say hugging them as well.

"What he said because there's no way I can compete with that speech." Elliot says making everyone laugh. "On a more serious note. I love you both and Christian could not find a better woman to spend the rest of his life with. Ana I've never seen my brother smile so much until you came into the picture and the way he makes you blush just by looking at you it's like you two are the only ones in the room. The lotus flower can bloom in muddy waters and you have been that flower in my brother's life. The purity of your love has cleared my brothers mind and opened up his heart to realize that he himself is a lotus flower too. You have a smile Ana that no matter what is happening good or bad you still see the upside and continue to smile. Ichiro is right you two have that once in a lifetime kind of love. I know it will last till the end of time to Christian and Ana." Elliot says raising his glass along with everyone else.

We both get up to hug Elliot and thank him also for this very emotional toast. Ana and I do our first dance. We decided to go with Bailar Contigo by Jencarlos Canela which is the song we first dance to when we first got married. We found out what the words said after we got it translated. I think it sounds better in Spanish but still we picked a good song considering we didn't really know what the words were really saying. I do want to dance with Ana forever and that's exactly what I'll do.

Everyone joins us on the floor and Ichiro, Johnathon, Ethan, Elliot, my dad, Ray, Kevin along with a few other guests have been dancing with my wife except for me. We pretty much only danced our song and then they all started cutting in. I announce that it's time to cut the cake and Johnathon smiles and tells me it took me long enough. The rest of the night goes by so fast. We all dance some more and have a good time. I tell Ana I am going to grab us some drinks just as Elliot and Kate come to dance with her.

"Christian I am over joyed that you can really enjoy life. That you can come home to someone special and tell them about your day and share exciting news with." My dad tells me with a smirk.

"Dad you are something else." I say laughing.

"He said nothing wrong Christian my boy. After all this is what we really wanted for you even if you didn't see it at the time. You are a man who is as stubborn as a mule." My grandfather says with a grin. "It's not going to kill you to say it darling boy."

"You all were right." I say with a smile.

"Did I just here my Christian Grey say those words?" My mom asks laughing.

"It's seems you did dear. It might rain." My dad says hugging my mom.

"Seriously though thank you for loving me so much and never giving up on me." I say hugging all of them.

"We love you son and all we ever wanted was for you to enjoy life and be truly happy." My dad says.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it befor..." I start to say as Kate joins us since Elliot and Ana are dancing with Mia and Ethan.

"No need to be son what matters is that you finally realized it and get to enjoy it now." My grandmother tells me.

"You know Ana is lucky to have you Christian." Kate tells me surprising me.

"I'm the lucky one actually." I say.

"That you are and I'm glad you know it, but seriously Christian. You have made Ana so happy I've never seen her like this. She's always glowing. Ana has always been happy and appreciates all her blessing but with you it's like her heart opened up completely. I always felt like she would hold back like she was missing something but you were that missing piece. She couldn't find a better man than you Christian." Kate tells me as she wipes away the tears.

"Thank you Kate that means a lot." I say as I pull her in a hug.

"My brother won the jack pot with you Kate." I say.

"Thank you Christian." Kate says.

"I have returned your lady. Now it's time you return mine." Elliot says making us laugh.

Ana and I say our goodbyes to everyone so we can head to the airport. We're going to Macau.

"Please be careful and have lots of fun and don't forget to call us." Ray tells us hugging us.

"We will daddy, I love you." Ana says as she hugs Elena. We get into the SUV and drive away.

"I love you so much baby." I say kissing Ana.

"I love you more." Ana says as she trails kisses down my chin to my neck.

"Elliot really surprised me with what he said. I don't mean it in bad way but his words were so touching and he was right about you being a lotus flower too." Ana says winking at me.

"I know what you mean baby. Elliot is always full of surprises but it meant a lot to me coming from him.", I say with a smirk.

We arrive at the airport and get into the jet. We invited Gail to join us so she can be with Taylor when he's not working. I carry Ana to the back of the get making Taylor, Gail and the rest of the guys laugh. Ana is laughing and telling me to put her down. I put her down and kiss then we walk back to take our seats. I'm glad we are taking a honeymoon this time to really enjoy this time away without worrying about anything.

a/n: here are the words to the song

ORIGINAL:

Eres como el agua tibia que calma el frío Eres la mejor noticia que eh recibido Cuando nado tu corazón al mío Es música para mis oídos

Quiero bailar una canción que dure toda la vida Y bailarla contigo andar perdido en tu maravilla Quiero cantar nuestra canción y hacer que dure la melodía El canto de tu pile contra my pile cuando te hago mía

Y bailar Hasta que salga el sol Y bailar Que mas quiero amar? Y bailar No nos importa al nuestro alrededor Y bailar Bailar bailar Por el mundo tu y yo Eres como el sueño que uno nunca olvida La muestra de que milagros esta en tu sonrisa Cuando nado tu corazón al mío Es música para mis oídos

Quiero bailar una canción que dure toda la vida Y bailarla contigo andar perdido en tu maravilla Quiero cantar nuestra canción y hacer que dure la melodía El canto de tu pile contra mi pile cuando que hago mía

Y bailar Hasta que salga el sol Y bailar Que mas quiero amar? Y bailar No nos importa al nuestro alrededor Y bailar Bailar bailar Por el mundo tu y yo

Mi alma entera navega por el mar de tu amor Estar contigo es mi camino, mi destino preferido Quiero bailar una canción que dure toda la vida Y bailarla contigo andar perdido en tu maravilla Quiero cantar nuestra canción y hacer que dure la melodía El canto de tu pile contra mi pile cuando te hago mía

Y bailar Hasta que salga el sol Y bailar y bailar Que que mas quiero amar? Y bailar No nos importa al nuestro alrededor Y bailar Bailar bailar Por el mundo tu y yo

(I tried to translate the song so sorry if it doesn't make sense)

You are like the warm water that calms the cold you are the best news received when swim your heart to mine its music to my ears

I want to dance a song that last a lifetime and dance with you lost in your wonder I want to sing our song and make that chant melody last to the sound of your skin up against my skin when I make you mine

and dance until the Sun comes out and dance that more I love? And dance we don't care about what's surrounding us and dance dance dance around the world you and I

you're like the dream that one never forgets prove that the miracles are in your smile when I swim your heart to mine its music to my ears

I want to dance a song that last a lifetime and dance with you lost in your wonder I want to sing our song and make that chant melody last to the sound of your skin up against my skin when I make you mine

dance until the Sun comes out and dancing that more I love? And dance we don't care about our surroundings and dance dance dance around the world you and I

my whole soul navigates through the sea of your love being with you is my path, my favorite destination I want to dance a song that last a lifetime and dance with you lost in your wonder I want to sing our song and make that chant melody last to the sound of your skin against my skin when I make you mine

and dance until the Sun comes out and dance and dancing that more want to love? And dance we don't care about our surroundings and dance dance dance around the world you and I


	76. Chapter 76

**CPOV (time jump)**

Our honey moon was the best two weeks of my life. We didn't leave the room much which is not what I had planned but I didn't mind at all. The guys and Gail actually took these two weeks as vacation since we didn't really do much. They went sightseeing and did their own thing other than be with us the few times we did go somewhere. We saw how beautiful the buildings were and the way they all lit up made everything more romantic. I know Ana loved it just as much as I did. I loved the way her face would light up. We took a ride on the gondola that they have at the hotel which is beautiful. The Venetian Hotel has the largest mall and casino but it is very beautiful and taken care of. I think that was the best part we didn't really have to go anywhere since everything was just there for us.

I called Elliot when I arrived at Macau to let him know that the lawyers were able to get the house after all. I told him to think of it as a wedding gift from me and Ana. Elliot of course insisted on paying me but I told him not to worry about it especially since we were able to get it for half of what Elliot was originally going to pay. Elliot had asked me to meet him so he could show me the house. It's an amazing house, it was pretty much finished it just need to have small details taken care.

Kate and Elliot's wedding was considered the wedding of this year which Kate thought was funny because it wasn't an extravagant wedding. She thinks because her mother had a designer make the dress that Kate wanted. The designer even made Mia and Ana's dress which were simple but classy. Elliot was so excited and he kept asking me if that's how I felt like time didn't move. I told him that's exactly how I felt. Elliot and Kate actually didn't see each other for almost a week. Kate's mom too her and the girls to a three-day spa getaway. I took the guys to Aspen and when we all got back Ana didn't let Kate go anywhere without her and I stuck to Elliot like glue.

"How are you not off the bed yet?" Ana asks me standing in the door way of our room.

"This is because of you my dear wife. I was usually up before the sun but since we started sharing a bed now I've been able to actually rest and relax. Well except when you wake me up in the middle of the night to..." I start to say with a smirk.

"Mr. Grey are you complaining?" Ana asks.

"I'm just explaining why I have trouble getting off the bed but you lovely wife should be in here with me." I say getting off the bed.

"I thought the best was when I surprised you at the office?" Ana says.

"As long as it's with you baby it's always the best." I say kissing Ana on the neck making her giggle.

"You need to get ready Mr. Grey." Ana says as puts her hands in my pajama pants and starts rubbing me.

"I am ready." I say as I continue to kiss her.

"You need to get in the shower." Ana says. I pick her up and take her to the bathroom with me.

"Christian!" Ana says with a smile.

"We need to shower." I say with a smirk pulling Ana in the shower with me. We get dressed and I go check on a few emails while Ana helps Gail pack the dessert they made. Elliot is having a barbeque at his new home which Kate fell in love with as soon as she saw it. She was so happy she thought they were going to keep living at the apartment not that she was complaining but the house was a dream come true to her. When they got back from their honeymoon Elliot blindfolded Kate and they drove up to the house. Kate said Elliot carried her from the car all the way into the house bridal style and when he set her down and took off the blindfold she was confused but happy and excited and when Elliot confirmed that the house was theirs she couldn't stop crying.

We arrive to the cookout and luckily we are the first ones to arrive just as Ethan and Mia pull up. We go inside and are greeted by Kate's parents who hug Ana like they haven't seen her in a long time when they just saw her last week.

"Don't suffocate my baby girl." Ray says behind us making us all laugh. Kate runs to Ray and hugs him tight making us laugh.

We all walk inside just as my mom and dad walk in as well. Kate shows us the furniture Ray made for them. I remember Elliot had asked Ray to make them some furniture for their fireplace room to give it a nice cabin type of look and it looks perfect. We've been drinking and eating most of the night. We even turned on Elliot's chimney he has outside and we are enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"Can you believe how great things are and how happy everyone is?" Ana whispers to me kissing me on the cheek.

"It is pretty amazing how much love we are surrounded by." I say.

"We've got everything we need. There's nothing we are missing in life. I have the love of my life and a beautiful family." Ana says squeezing my hand.

"What are you two love birds whispering about?" Mia says with a smile.

"How great things have turned out for all of us." I say.

"Exactly." Ethan says making everyone laugh. We continue to talk some more when we all start going home since it's close to midnight already.


	77. Chapter 77

**APOV (about a 2-year jump)**

I am watching my beautiful niece Serenity who turns one today. Mia and Ethan are getting everything ready for her birthday party. Five months after they got married Ethan and Mia announced they were pregnant. We were all so excited. Mia was glowing and so beautiful. I had gone to two appointments with her when Ethan wasn't able to go. Hearing the heart beat was amazing, I couldn't help but cry of happiness because it was amazing. I remember when they asked Christian and I to be the Godparents, we were overjoyed. We all laugh at how calm Serenity is but she can sure make everyone smile.

Mia and Ethan had a beautiful wedding just like Mia had imagined. To our surprise it wasn't over the top like we had imagined or how she had showed us in her scrap book but it was elegant and simple. Ethan was so happy and couldn't wait for the wedding to start it was funny seeing him pace back and forth. Elliot was his best man, and I was the maid of honor.

"Ana!" I hear Mia yell.

I kiss Serenity's forehead and bring the baby monitor with me. I walk into the living room where I see Mia setting the bags on the sofa.

"I'm right here." I say as Mia hugs me tight.

"Is Serenity asleep?"

"Yeah she fell asleep a few minutes ago." I say with a smile.

"I'm going to go give her a kiss. Then I'll show you what I bought for tonight." Mia says excited as she runs up the stairs. I start going through all the bags to find a lot of cute outfits and then I find the candies and the bags along with the party hats.

"I know but before you say anything it's better than toys. I couldn't help it they were all so cute and then I bought you and Serenity a matching outfit. I also got a matching one for us, a different one of course." Mia says really fast and I laugh.

"You bought us a matching out fit for me and you?" I say with a smile.

"No silly but that's not a bad idea. I meant for me and Serenity." Mia says laughing.

"Sweetie it's Serenity's birthday. She's going to get a lot of gifts anyway so we can just wrap all these up." I say.

"See that's why I came here first because my mom would have told me I went overboard." Mia says with a smirk and I hug her.

We finish wrapping everything up by the time we finish Kate and Ethan join us and help us put the candy bags together. We load everything in the car to take to my dad's place where we will be having the party. My dad and Elena have Serenity just as spoiled as Grace and Carrick which is kind of funny at how crazy they go over her. Ethan and Mia leave along with Serenity and Kate and I start getting ready. We decided to go together since Christian and Elliot are helping set up the tables and all that other stuff.

We arrive at my dad's house and I greet everyone. We have about an hour before everyone starts showing up. Grace lets me know that Christian is outside. I go out to the back yard and see Christian is playing with Serenity and making her laugh. He has been so great with her.

"Hey, you." Kate tells me nudging me.

"Hey." I say.

"He's really great with her." Kate tells me.

"He is and he loves her so much." I say.

"Have you given it any thought?" Kate asks as Christian walks up to us with Serenity in his arms.

"Hey there sexy." Christian says kissing me.

"Why thank you but I'm married to your brother." Kate says laughing.

"Funny." Christian says as Kate takes Serenity inside.

"Hi there handsome. You look so hot." I say kissing Christian. He grabs my hand as we go to the little guest house my dad built in the back. We get inside and Christian locks the door and kisses me with such hunger. I return it just the same wrapping my legs around him as he lifts me up and lays me on the couch.

"This is going to be quick baby." Christian tells me.

"I need you Christian." I say making Christian look me in the eyes as he slowly enters me. We clean up and walk back to the main house where people have started arriving.

"You my dear have your cheeks super red." Kate tells me with a smile making me blush even more.

"Kate!" I say laughing as Christian shakes his head. I get Serenity from Kate and give her a big kiss.

"Hi precious. You look so beautiful. Let's go say hi to everyone." I say as Serenity gives me a huge smile. We walk around greeting everyone.

"There's my princess." Ethan says to Serenity who laughs.

"Does Mia need any help?" I ask.

"No, she'll be out. She's making sure we didn't forget anything." Ethan says just as Mia walks to us. Ethan grabs Mia giving her a long kiss making Mia blush.

"That's my sister you're kissing." Christian says with a smirk.

"Well she's my sexy wife." Ethan says with a smile.

"Hi baby girl. You want to come to mommy?" Mia asks with a huge smile to Serenity.

"No, she's mine." I say hugging Serenity tight making everyone laugh.

"We'll be back. We're going to greet everyone." Mia says grabbing Ethan's hand as they go inside the house.

"Don't they know where the guests are?" Christian says with a chuckle.

"I'm sure they do but just like you and Ana disappeared..." Kate says laughing.

"Kate that's my baby sister." Elliot says coming up behind her.

"But she's a wife now. Besides now you know how Ethan feels when the two of you sneak away." I say laughing at the face Christian and Elliot are making.

"Come on princess. You don't need to hear your two aunt's talking nonsense." Elliot says taking Serenity.

"Where's our grand baby?" My dad asks.

"Elliot has her somewhere." I say with a smile as I hug him and Elena.

"Where's mom and dad?" Christian asks greeting them.

"We're right here son." Grace says with a huge smile. We all talk a bit more as Mia and Ethan join us again. We take our seats as the food is being served and it looks really good. Once we are all done they cut the cake and Serenity makes a big mess but she looks so cute. Mia takes lots of pictures. It's getting dark now and most of the guests are leaving. Our parents say goodbye and leave since they are going to watch a movie. I think it's cute how they do double dates. We all stay a while longer till Serenity goes to sleep and we decide to leave as well.

"Baby?" Christian says as we walk in the house.

"Yes?" I say with a smirk as we sit on the couch.

"What was bothering you earlier?"

"When?" I ask.

"When you were talking to Kate at your dad's house and then at the guest house when we got physical." Christian says making me laugh.

"Physical?" I ask with a smile.

"When we made love. There was a sadness in your eyes and the way you kissed me it was like you needed me to make things better. You needed my comfort. Don't get me wrong, it was great and you made me come faster than I expected to." Christian says kissing me.

"It was nothing. I just needed you and I needed to feel you close to me and have you hold me." I say hoping he drops it.

"Ana talk to me baby." Christian tells me. I walk towards him and sit on him.

"I'm just being silly. I just needed your touch and your sexy body on mine. I needed you to show me that you love me." I say kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear trying to distract him.

**CPOV**

"Ana you can't..." I start to say when Ana starts kissing my chest and unzips my pants to slip her hand in there to start rubbing me.

"Make love to me Christian." Ana says in a sexy whisper as she comes back up to kiss me.

I can feel that she needs this so I pick her up and take her up to our bedroom. I lay her on the bed but she stands and she slowly undresses herself looking really sexy and making harder than I already am. Ana walks towards me and starts kissing me slowly. Then moves down my neck towards my chest then she takes me in to her mouth making me moan as she fully takes me in a slow motion. She looks at me as she keeps going and when I feel that I'm about to come, I pull her up to me and kiss her with such a passion.

"Fuck baby." I growl as I lay her on the bed and start kissing her slowly.

Ana puts her hands in my hair and slowly rubs down my back as I slowly enter her. We both moan in pleasure. "This feels so good Christian." I Ana whispers in my ear as I keep moving slowly.

"I love the way you feel on me, our bodies fit so perfectly together. You are mine Ana." I whisper as I kiss her.

"I'm yours only yours. I love you Christian." Ana says as we both come together not breaking eye contact. I hold Ana really close to me as she lays on my chest. I know she's tired because I'm tired.

"Ana?" I say but she doesn't respond. I know she's not asleep even though has her eyes closed.

"I know you're not asleep. I love you with all my heart Ana and I will always be here for you. Nothing will change that but I need you to tell me what's going so I know what will make it better." I say as she tightens her hold on me. I can feel wetness on my chest which lets me know she's crying. I lift her chin so she can look at me. I can see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you so much Christian. It's really silly and to be honest I don't really know why I feel like this. I don't want to lose you." Ana tells me wiping away the tears.

"There is no way you are going to lose me Ana. Till the end of time remember." I say kissing her lips softly as she lays back down on my chest.

"Are you truly happy? Do you feel like you're missing something in life?" Ana asks me and I wasn't expecting those questions.

"Of course, I am. You are all I need. I don't feel like I'm missing anything. I feel complete don't you? Are you not happy?" I ask worried now that maybe she's changed her mind about us.

"I am happy. Beyond happy Christian. You are everything I want. I feel complete with you too there's nothing I need as long as I have you and that's the truth. I haven't changed my mind about us Christian, you are my everything and will always be. I don't need anything else in my life but you. I told you I'm just being silly right now." Ana tells me looking me in the eyes. I believe her because she looks at me with the same fire, passion and love as before if not more.

"What's this really about then? Baby it's obviously bothering you so it can't be silly." I say squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"I feel like I'm robbing you of being a father. I know you would be a great dad. You are going to miss out on something so special." Ana says looking at me and I know I look confused. Ana continues talking as I see more tears roll down her cheeks. I reach to wipe them away but she turns her face from me. I can see the hurt in her eyes. I realize that she must think she's right because I didn't say anything.

"Ana that's..." I start to say but she nods at me.

"It's fine Christian. I can understand that. I know I've seen you with Serenity before and I love that little girl so much. I would do anything for her but today I don't know why seeing you playing with her and seeing how happy and how much you two were laughing made me feel like you are missing out on something. What about when Elliot and Kate have a baby too and you start realizing you want to start a family. I can't give you that Christian." Ana says sobbing now. I pull Ana close to me but she pulls away from me as she is now standing.

"I don't want you to miss out on such a beautiful thing Christian. I wouldn't blame you for wanting to find someone who can give you a family." Ana says. This time I pull her to me and I don't let her go as she continues to cry. I can feel the tears in my eyes to see her feel so hurt about this.

"Ana look at me. You are not cheating me out of anything. I remember telling you that I didn't want kids..." I start to say.

"But what if you change your min..." Ana starts to say.

"Ana I love Serenity just as much as you do but to have as far as you and me having a baby of our own, to be honest I haven't given it any thought. No matter how much time I spend with our beautiful niece. And I love you but you are crazy to think I would want to go with anyone else when you are my life. No one in hell can come between us for any reason not even having a baby. You have opened up my mind to so many new things I never thought I would enjoy or be able to do like falling in love. I also remember saying that when the time came and we needed to talk about it we would consider our options. Baby you told me you couldn't have kids but you needed to get checked and find out what was really going on so it doesn't close our doors completely." I say as she looks at me with such a passion.

"I love you so much Christian Grey. I told you I was being silly but I can't help but think what if that door is closed and there's no other choice." Ana tells me apolitically.

"Do you want to have a baby? I mean we've never really talked about it but is this something you want? Do you feel like you're missing..." I start to ask.

"NO! I mean I don't feel like I'm missing something. I know that you said you didn't want kids but I've seen you so happy and laughing and I thought maybe you were considering being a dad but didn't know how to tell me. I don't even know if I want one to be honest. I's like I do but I don't, and I think about Kate and Elliot having a family. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so emotional and I don't know how to explain it. God I don't even make sense right now. If we never have kids I'm happy with that because you are my family and that's all I need. I probably look like a mess crying..." Ana says putting her head between her hands.

"You look beautiful and you do make sense. I can understand how you're feeling. Why don't we ask my mom what it was the doctor said exactly and go from there. We can see what our options are." I say kissing Ana softly. "I think we both feel the same way. If we had a baby it would be great but if we didn't we'd be happy either way. It doesn't hurt to find out our options and then we can decide if it's something we really want to move on or wait till a later time."

"How did I get so lucky to have you Mr. Grey. I just don't want you to feel rushed. I'm still young and got a lot more time to be able to enjoy you all to myself. I don't think I'm ready to share you quite yet." Ana says with a smirk.

"Shouldn't that be something I should be saying?" I say.

"You're young but not that young even if you do look really good." Ana says with a giggle.

"Monkey you know that is not what I meant. Sometimes I don't know if I should spank you or kiss you." I say.

"You could always do both." Ana says getting on the bed in a very seductive way.

"I know I'm not ready to share you either." I say as I grab her leg and pull her to me making her yell as she laughs.

"I love you." Ana says.

"I love you too baby." I say as we make passionate love before going to bed.

"Sweet dreams love and good night." Ana tells me kissing me softly.

"Good night baby but if you keep kissing me like that I don't think we'll be sleeping yet." I say as she kisses me again while slowing moving her fingers down to my dick making me hard again.

"Good night Mr. Grey." Ana says as she turns around leaving me all hard.

"Oh no you don't Mrs. Grey." I say pulling her back towards me as she is smiling.

"What can I do for you sir?" Ana asks as I pull her on top of me.


	78. Chapter 78

**APOV**

Work is going by really fast. I think the meeting we had in the morning helped the time go by. Jack walks into my office and tells me I should head home since there's not much to do. I'm about to protest but Jack tells me not to argue and he gives me a huge smile.

"You're going home too?" I ask.

"Yes, we pretty much finished up everything. Besides we have a pretty hectic week coming up so these next few days we deserve to take it easy. I'll walk with you." Jack says as he waits for me to grab my things.

"You're right I had forgotten about the two new authors that are coming." I say with a smile as we get in the elevator. We talk about his wife and how their anniversary is coming up and he plans to do something romantic. We step out of the elevator to find Christian standing in the lobby with a big bag of caramels and a single gardenia flower. I jump into his arms making Jack laugh while Taylor and Sawyer are smiling but I could tell they were scared I was going to slip.

"You knew." I tell Jack.

"You guys have a good evening." Jack says as he walks out.

"You too Jack." Christian tells him.

"I thought we were going to meet at the house." I say.

"We were but I know how nervous you are. I thought you could use some caramels since you've been asking for some lately." Christian tells me as we walk out and get into the SUV.

"Thank you. It will help calm my nerves." I say as I open the candy and eat it. I offer some to Christian who takes a few.

It's been a few days since I had a little emotional breakdown and Christian and I talked. I know we aren't ready to have a baby but he is right we should know what our options really are if we ever decide to have a baby. That way we are prepared for what we need to do.

"You guys want a some?" I ask Taylor and Sawyer who tell me no with huge smiles.

"Baby we know you can finish that whole thing all by yourself." Christian says and I stick my tongue out at him.

"That's not a nice thing to say to a lady Mr. Grey." I say pretending to be mad.

"You're so cute when you pout." Christian says taking another piece of my caramel.

We arrive at the mansion and we go upstairs to change. I'm in my bra and matching underwear and I can see Christian just staring at me.

"God you're so sexy and beautiful." Christian says walking towards me.

"That's because that's how my handsome husband makes me feel." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. Christian picks me up and sets me up against the wall as he rips of my panties then he slams into me making me moan at how good it feels.

"Fuck you feel so good baby." I say.

"Harder Christian." I whisper in his ear as I grip his hair. I come calling out his name and he follows shortly after. We are both trying to catch our breaths. We take a quick shower and then get dressed and head downstairs. I walk to the kitchen to see if Gail needs any help while Christian goes to the study to work a little bit. I'm talking to Gail when a we hear the door bell and I go to answer it.

"Hi Annie." Elena says as we hug each other.

"Hi baby girl." My dad says as they walk in. Gail offers them a drink and Grace and Carrick arrive a few minutes later and join us in the living room. Christian joins us shortly after just as Gail lets us know dinner is served. We talk about work and have a few laughs as Christian tells them how much caramel candies I've been eating lately.

"When Annie was younger she went through a phase like that where she would eat a lot of chocolate and even though she would share we also knew deep down she would hope we wouldn't want some. She would have chocolate hidden everywhere." My dad says with a smile.

"I need sweets." I say shrugging my shoulders as Christian leans in to kiss me.

We move to the living room and Gail offers to bring us something to drink. I ask her for some wine and Elena and Grace do as well. "Christian and I don't plan on having a baby yet but we would like to know what our options are or what the doctor told you all those years ago." I say fiddling with my fingers.

Christian smiles at me and holds my hands. "We just thought we should be prepared and know what we are facing if we decide to have a baby." Christian says squeezing my hand for reassurance.

"That's understandable. What exactly is it you want to know?" Carrick asks.

"I guess if you could tell us what exactly the doctor said." I know when you had mentioned it before I didn't really put much attention because I wasn't well um...active." I say.

"It's alright dear. We never really asked you, we kind of just threw it at you." Grace says with a smile.

"Um when you were at the hospital they ran several tests. Especially because of the area you were stabbed." My dad says then clears his throat. I know it's hard for him to remember that time, it's hard for me still.

"I guess we want to know what are the chances of us getting pregnant? Will it be safe?" Christian asks surprising me.

"The stab caused extensive damage to your uterus. They ran more tests which we were told that your uterus was weak. The chances of you getting pregnant were very slim. Dr. H is what he asked us to call him recommended that we do more test when you were older so we can see our options." Grace tells us.

"Dr. H said that you were young and your body would change and so could the outcome. That's why he recommended us to do more tests. Dr. H explained that if by some chance you would get pregnant you might not be able to carry it to full term because of how weak the uterus was." My dad says.

"Sweetie we didn't ask questions because all we were really focused on was that you were alive and we just wanted you to recover." Carrick says.

"To answer your question, yes you can get pregnant and you would be a high-risk pregnancy but you do have to get tests done so we could find out more. Love bug there's treatments that will help you conceive but it is better to get a full checkup." Grace says with a comforting smile.

"I have your medical record with the tests that Dr. H did baby girl." My dad says with a big smile as well.

"Thank you. I got the answers I needed. It gives us a better idea of what we are facing if we decide to go that route." I say with a smile.

I'm glad I can get pregnant. I'm just scared that I won't be able to carry the baby full term. That has to be hard, I don't know how to feel. It's like I'm happy but scared and disappointed at the same time.

"So, Ana can get pregnant?" Christian asks..

"Yes, but the chances are very slim son. It's like a point five percent chance and even then her uterus might not be able to carry it." Carrick says.

"That's good to know. I think that was our biggest worry but we will be making a doctor's appointment." Christian says. Gail brings us some dessert and I get up to get more wine. I can feel myself get light headed.

"Are you okay?" Christian asks concerned.

"Yeah I just got up to quickly. I'm sure with all the sugar I had today it just got to me but I'm good." I say with a smile and I can see Elena looking at me with concern.

"I'll bring you a glass of water." Gail tells me in a worried tone.

"Thank you Gail." Christian says.

"Love bug have you gotten light headed before?" Grace asks.

"I'm fine really I just got up to fast." I say reassuring everyone that I'm fine.

"It makes sense since you were so relaxed on the couch." My dad says.

"Drink this." Christian says as Gail hands him the glass of water.

"Thank you Gail." I say as she looks at me really worried.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Gail asks and I know she wants to say something.

"We should be fine Gail why don't you take the rest of the night off." Christian says with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Gail says with a smile.

We all talk for a while longer and we walk our parents to their cars. We go back inside and I was going to go clean up but it seems Gail already took care of it.

"Why didn't you tell me you've gotten light headed before?" Christian asks upset.

"I...what?" I ask confused.

"You didn't answer my mother when she asked if it had happened before. I saw how Gail kept looking at you." Christian asks.

"I didn't really get light headed before." I say like it's no big deal.

"There's something you're not telling me Ana. I could see it in Gail's eyes and how worried she was. I could sense she wanted to say something." Christian starts to say and I know he's getting mad.

"Last week when you worked late I was in the kitchen with Gail. I started feeling a little weird so Gail told me to lay down for a while. She helped me walk to the couch. She was obviously worried since she said I looked pale. Once she finished preparing dinner she went to check on me. Gail called my name and I didn't answer her so when she got closer she saw I was asleep. She decided to wake me anyway to make sure I was alright but it took me a while to respond.

"How long was Gail gone for before she came back to check on you?" Christian asks. I know it's because he's wondering why Gail wouldn't have just let me sleep.

"Gail said it was about five minutes or so not even ten." I say waiting for him to yell. "Don't be mad at her. She was about to call you but I told her I was fine. Trust me she gave me a hard time about having to tell you. She said if anything else happened she was going to tell you if I didn't." I say sitting down now.

"Anastasia do you realize you probably passed out or fainted and didn't realize it! How can you just think it's not a big deal? Do you remember falling asleep?" Christian asks pretty angry now.

"I must have been really tired and just went into a deep sleep. It hasn't happened since until I got light headed today but it's because I got up fast." I say trying to sound convincing.

"You need to get checked. We will call Dr. Moretti and see if he can see you tomorrow." Christian says in a firm voice.

"It's not necessary Christian, I'm fine really. If I thought something was wrong I would have told you and I would have made an appointment." I say hoping he'll drop it.

"Bullshit! And you know it. You hate going to the doctor as much as I do so I know you'll wait till you don't have a choice." Christian says looking at me not breaking eye contact.

"Maybe but I don't feel sick, I'm good. I'm sure I just need rest since we're up pretty late or wake up really early." I say walking closer to Christian.

"Then we will sleep tonight but you are still going to see Dr. Moretti." Christian says in a firm voice.

"There's no need to waste his time when..." I start to say Christian gives me a firm look telling me not to argue.

"Fine but we'll see if you can keep your hands off of me." I say walking up the stairs. I hear Christian chuckle and I can feel him walking behind me. I go straight to the shower and I realize that I should be thankful that he's worried about me but I really don't feel like there's something going on with me. I'm sure I just need to rest. I have been feeling tired lately. I put on my pajamas and walk into the bedroom to find Christian in his pajamas.

"I'm sorry Christian. I should have told you but I didn't want you to worry and not that I have a choice but I'll see Dr. Moretti when he has an opening." I say.

"I just want to make sure you're alright and nothing else is going on that we need to take care of, better to be safe than sorry." Christian says and I know he's right. I pull Christian to me and kiss him passionately.

"We need to sleep." Christian says pulling away from me.

"We will but first you need to make sure your wife is taken care off." I say walking towards him as I remove my pajamas.

"Sleep." Christian says trying to keep a firm voice but he's looking at me with hunger.

"Later." I mouth as he gets on the bed.

"You said you're tired." Christian says as I get on the bed with him.

"I said it could be that I need rest." I say as I straddle him. I can feel how hard he is for me.

"It's the same difference. You will get some rest." Christian says and I know that's not what he wants. Christian picks me up and lays me next to him as he lays on his side.

"Are you really not going to take me tonight?" I say.

"Nope now sleep." Christian says and I purposely rub myself against him.

"Anastasia!" Christian growls.

"What?" I say trying not to laugh.

"I know what you're doing and you need to stop so we can both get some rest." Christian says in a sexy voice. I can feel his breathing changing since I continue to rub against him.

"We aren't getting rest anyway, we're talking." I say.

"Smart ass." Christian says making me giggle. Then he turns around giving me his back. I am so in the mood right now. I don't know why, well I do know why since Christian and I have been having sex like every chance we get but lately I've been so horny. I blame him for this. I start touching myself slowly starting from my breast and slowly moving my hand down to my clit. I start rubbing it and I try not to moan but I can't help it. It doesn't feel as good as when Christian does it but it will do.

"What the fuck?" I hear Christian say as he turns around to look at me.

"What are you doing?" Christian says looking at me amused and pissed.

"I'm doing what I have to since you want to rest. Now if you don't mind you can turn around and get your rest." I say still touching myself.

"You are so stubborn." Christian says getting on top of me.

"I remember you gave me your back earlier." I say trying to turn on my side.

"Oh no you don't." Christian says pinning my hands to my side.

"Not tired?" I say in a snarky tone.

"Never said I was." Christian responds as he holds both my hands in one of his and starts caressing my breast with the other.

"I don't remember asking for your help." I say trying to bump him off and not moan at his touch but I can't help it.

"You enjoy my touch, and you see how your body reacts to me. Your belong to me Anastasia." Christian says and before I can say anything he kisses me roughly making me moan.

Christian rubs his cock at my entrance before entering roughly. Christian is now holding both my hands to the side of my head. His lips never leaving mine, only breaking away to catch our breaths. We both come calling out each other's names. Christian leans his forehead on mine as we look at each other with such desire.

"Good night love and sweet dreams." I say as he lays next to me holding me tight to him.

"Good night baby." Christian says.

"Now we can rest." I say trying not to giggle.

"I love you smart ass." Christian tells me as he kisses the top of my head.


	79. Chapter 79

**CPOV**

I've been going through contract after contract that Ross has given me to look over before we finalize them. Mr. Moretti agreed to see Ana today and it seems like the time doesn't move. I'm hoping Ana is right and it's just that she needs rest.

"Mr. Grey your mother is here to see you." Andrea says as my mom and Elena walk in.

I walk to them and greet them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They take a seat and Andrea brings us some coffee.

"How's Ana doing?" Elena asks with a smile.

"She seems to be doing fine but I'm still worried about her even though she insists she just needs some rest." I respond.

"I'm sure she does but she should see a doctor and the sooner the better." My mother says with an even bigger smile.

"What do you think it is mom?" I ask.

"I think you need to make sure Ana sees the doctor and see what he tells you." My mom says.

"We are seeing Dr. Moretti today at one." I say.

"That's good maybe you all can come over for dinner tonight." Elena says.

We talk some more before they leave and I continue to work. Taylor walks in and lets me know it's time to go. We arrive at SIP just as Ana and Sawyer are walking out. We decide to have lunch at the deli down the street before heading to the Dr's office.

"Dr. Moretti called me to see if I needed to be seen sooner than one o'clock since my husband made it seem like there is something seriously wrong." Ana says.

"Hmm that' interesting. Your husband must have exaggerated a little bit." I say with a smirk.

"I told Dr. Moretti that one o'clock was fine but if he was busy we could schedule for another day but just like you he thought I should be seen today." Ana tells me looking at me like I did something wrong.

"I just told him what happened. There's nothing wrong with that. It's not my fault your doctor has a special concern for you." I say in a firm voice as Ana giggles.

"Are you jealous?" Ana asks with a smirk.

"No, its times like this that we can use his concern to our advantage. I know he doesn't like me, since the first time he became your doctor. It's like when you walk in he makes sure to stop what he's doing to check on you." I say.

"That is not true but what can I say. I'm just special that way and besides you're the one who insists that I go get checked. He is the best doctor in Seattle and you want me to be seen by the best." Ana says.

"Funny Mrs. Grey. You're mine." I say pulling her towards me as we stand to leave.

"Only yours love and you have nothing to worry about." Ana tells me kissing me.

"I'm not worried. That's why I don't mind him being your doctor." I say in an over confident tone making Ana laugh. But then again I know he is happily married, I had to do a background check on him to make sure he wasn't a threat.

We get into the SUV and head to the hospital. Once we get there we see Dr. Moretti at the front desk talking to one of the nurses. When he notices us, he walks towards us and greets us. I like that he shakes my hand first then he goes to shake Ana's hand.

"Let's go to my office so you can tell me what's going on while the nurse gets the exam room ready." Dr. Moretti says as we follow him to his office. He closes the door behind us and we all take a seat. I hand him the folder Ray gave us last night and he sets it on his desk.

"Tell me what you've been experiencing." Dr. Moretti says.

"My husband might have exaggerated a little bit." Ana says.

"It's understandable. He is worried about you." Dr. Moretti says making me smile. I knew there was something about him.

"Last night Ana got light headed." I say.

"What were you doing when this happened?" Dr. Moretti asks.

"I was going to stand up but had to sit back down because I felt like everything was moving. I think I just got up to fast." Ana says as Dr. Moretti writes something down.

"Mr. Grey mentioned something else over the phone." Dr. Moretti says and Ana gives me a stern look.

"Last week I felt weird. Gail helped me sit on the couch. She then came back to check on me and when she called my name I didn't answer her. She saw that I was sleeping but decided to wake me up but I wasn't responding. It took her a while to get me to wake up." Ana says twiddling with her fingers.

"How long was she gone before she came back to check on you?" Dr. Moretti asks.

"About five minutes or so." Ana says in a whisper.

"Hmm, when you said you felt weird what exactly did you feel?" Dr. Moretti asks looking concerned.

"I felt like when I talked I sounded far away. I felt like I wasn't in my body and I felt weak." Ana tells him.

"She's been emotional and tired." I say looking at her.

"Have you noticed anything else?" Dr. Moretti asks me.

"Ana has been eating a lot of caramels lately." I say.

"Christian the caramels, really?" Ana says.

"It could mean something." Dr. Moretti says and I smile.

"Of course, you'd take his side." Ana says.

"Baby it could be too much sugar. We need to make sure you get the right tests done." I say kissing her hand. Dr. Moretti asks a few more questions while looking over the folder of Ana's history. I noticed he took some notes. After he's done he takes us to the exam room where he asks Ana to change. A nurse comes in to draw some blood and then leaves.

"Dr. Moretti seems to know what's going on with me." Ana tells me swinging her legs back and forth

"I got the same impression." I say.

Dr. Moretti walks in with a nurse and then he examines Ana. It's something I don't like but I know it has to be done.

"I reviewed the folder with you medical history again. I needed to run some of those tests again so nurse Cori is going to draw some more blood. I will be doing an ultra sound as well." Dr. Moretti says.

"Dr. Moretti can you tell us what you know?" I ask getting nervous.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just want to get these other results first. I want to be able to answer all your questions properly and not keep you waiting longer than you have to." Dr. Moretti says as the nurse walks out with the tubes of blood.

"Thank you Dr. Moretti." Ana tells him as he walks out of the room.

Dr. Moretti leaves the room leaving me and Ana alone. I know she's as nervous as I am, we both know Dr. Moretti knows what's going on he pretty much confirmed it but what is worrying me is that he hasn't told us yet and needed to do more test.

"What if it's something serious? What if I would have waited instead of listening to you." Ana says.

"Baby I'm sure it was bad Dr. Moretti would have told us right away. He doesn't seem like the man to make us worry." I say trying to not only convince Ana but myself to.

"You're right he would have told us, he wouldn't make us wait." Ana says as I hug her tight trying to comfort her.

"Thank you for being here with me Christian and for insisting I come." Ana tells me kissing me softly.

"Baby I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you. We should have positive thoughts and you wife said you didn't feel sick so there is no need to be worrying." I say kissing Ana softly making her smile.

"Positive thoughts and your right I just don't like being here." Ana says giggling.

"I can't be that bad." Dr. Moretti says walking in the room with a smile. A nurse walks in behind him with a machine that has a screen and some attachments.

"I'm sorry I didn't..." Ana starts to say.

"I know the feeling believe it or not." Dr. Moretti says making us laugh.

"So, I have all the information I need. I just need to do the ultrasound to check on your uterus so we can see what's going on in there as well and see if anything has changed." Dr. Moretti says with a smile. As the nurse pushes the machine closer to Ana.

"Is it going to hurt?" I ask.

"No not at all but before we do that I will discuss the results with you." Dr. Moretti says as I grab Ana's hand.

"What's going on Dr. Moretti?" I ask.

"Good news it there's nothing wrong with you. All the test came back normal except for your iron level which is a little low but I will prescribe vitamins that you need to take. There's no signs of diabetes, blood cell levels are perfect. This next news is going to be shocking. I'm not sure how you are going to take it but the reason you've been feeling really tired and feeling the way you have lately is because you are pregnant. I did look at your medical history again and studied the ultra sounds they did those years ago and I'm aware of what Dr. Grace has told you as well and the fact that you being pregnant shows you can beat the odds." Dr. Moretti says with a huge grin. I can feel my legs give out on me and Ana seems to be in shock because she won't say anything.

"Christian are you alright?" Dr. Moretti asks as the nurse to put the chair closer to me.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to hear that. What does that mean...I mean are you sure? What are the risks? Ana's medical records..." I start firing out the questions.

"I'm preg...how?...but" Ana stutters as she tries to process what Dr. Moretti said.

"I am sure. We did the test through blood work which is very accurate. We are going to do the ultra sound to make sure the baby is alright and see how far along you are. We need to know what it is we are dealing with as far as your body goes. I nee..." Dr. Moretti says as we both notice how pale Ana looks.

"Ana are you alright? Lay down, do you need anything water maybe?" I say kissing her forehead as she lays down on the hospital bed.

"Ana take deep breaths for me. I am going to hook you up to these machines so we can check your heart beat and pulse oaky." Dr. Moretti asks as Ana nods a yes.

"Did you hear what Dr. Moretti said?" Ana asks in barely a whisper.

"We are going to have a baby. We created something special." I say with a smile.

"But I might not be able to carry it full term." Ana says as a tear rolls down and I wipe it away.

"Dr. Moretti is going to tell us what we need to do baby. This is a miracle. You heard Dr. Moretti also said we already beat the odds. Positive thoughts." I say with my best smile trying hard not to show that I'm worried about that too.

"Christina is right Ana. All the blood work shows your body is strong but I do need to check the uterus and see how the baby is doing. We will take every step necessary to make sure you carry this baby full term. What's important is that you know what is going on now." Dr. Moretti says standing on the other side of Ana squeezing her shoulder as reassurance.

"I drank wine yesterday." Ana says still looking like she can't really understand it.

"Don't worry about that, you'll be fine." Dr. Moretti says. "Do you need a couple of minutes alone?"

"No can you check the baby and all that now." Ana says.

"Of course. This gel is going to be a bit cold." Dr. Moretti says putting a blanket over Ana's waist then he asks Ana to lift the gown so he can see her stomach.

The screen is really black until Dr. Moretti puts this rollie thing on Ana's stomach. He moves it around. I see him take still shots and type things in but I don't' understand any of it.

"Okay so here we go." Dr. Moretti says and for the life of me I can't figure out what we are looking at. I look at Ana who looks as confused as I am.

"I don't know what we are looking at." I say.

"This right here is the baby." Dr. Moretti says pointing at a little thing that looks like a peanut.

"Wow, how does it look? I mean is it okay?" Ana asks.

"It looks really good. You are ten weeks along." Dr. Moretti says.

"What is that thumping?" I ask.

"That is the heart beat." Dr. Moretti says as he turns a knob on the screen and we here a fast heartbeat.

"That's our little miracle Christian." Ana says as she has more tears.

"We made that baby that's how strong our love is." I say kissing her softly.

"It's alive, like it has a heartbeat." Ana says amazed. I wipe away my own tears as Dr. Moretti cleans Ana's stomach and I help her sit up.

"What can we expect Dr. Moretti?" I ask as Ana squeezes my hand.

"Everything looks really good. There's a strong heart beat and it's growing the way it should be for ten weeks." Dr. Moretti says.

"But?" I ask.

"Given the damage to the uterus this is a high risk pregnancy. Ana your uterus has seemed to heal but it's still not very strong. You need to be extra careful on what you do. The fact that you have the baby growing healthy is a very good sign but as a doctor I need to tell you that there is still a possibility that you won't carry till full term." Dr. Moretti says looking at us.

"Dr. Moretti I didn't miss my period. I wasn't even late is that normal?" Ana asks.

"That has been known to happen but Ana if you start again then you need to lay down and make sure that you come in immediately so we can monitor you and the baby." Dr. Moretti says.

"What do I have to do?" Ana asks.

"I would stay away from lifting, no running. Make sure you take the vitamins I've prescribed other than that continue as usual." Dr. Moretti says.

"We have stairs at home do you think that could affect anything?" I ask.

"I would avoid going up and down the stairs when possible. The uterus has healed but it's still not strong there's still some damage. Look to me this is a miracle baby and the fact that you are ten weeks along and haven't had any issues is even a bigger miracle. I know that's unprofessional of me but this is amazing." Dr. Moretti says.

"Thank you Dr. Moretti. We appreciate you being hopeful it's actually comforting to us. We appreciate you being honest." I say smiling as he nods at us.

"Back to business, eventually you will have to be on bed rest Ana but for now I just need you to be careful on what you do. It won't be easy and I expect Christian won't be allowing you to do anything and that's fine because you are a high risk. I know it might not make sense but I need you to keep your strength but at the same time don't overdo anything be extra cautious. The baby is small so there's not a lot of pressure on the uterus and since it's still damaged you have to be careful." Dr. Moretti tells us.

"We're having a baby." Ana says more excited now that it's actually sinking in.

"We are monkey." I say.

"Here is the first picture of your baby." Dr. Moretti says handing me two ultra sounds. Ana and I both look at it and Dr. Moretti laughs and points out the baby.

"My brother is the best obg/yn that we have here. He actually just started last week and he will be the one you will be seeing from now on but I will continue to follow up with you guys." Dr. Moretti says.

"Dr. Moretti is there any risks to Ana?" I ask.

"We need to keep a watch on her iron level so make sure you take the vitamin twice a day, but other than that I don't see her having any issues." Dr. Moretti.

"Thank you Dr. Moretti for all your help." Ana says shaking his hand.

"And for seeing us on short notice." I say shaking his hand as well.

"No problem. You have my number if you ever need anything and the nurse has scheduled your appointment with my brother for next week. Don't worry it's just soon because I want to make sure I didn't over look anything. Congratulations." Dr. Moretti says as he walks out the door.

Ana and I both thank him at the same time. Ana gets dressed and I hug her tight giving her a long kiss. We hear a nurse clear her throat and we pull apart. The nurse hands me the paper work and the appointment with the prescription. We walk out and we can see Taylor and Sawyer pacing back and forth when they notice us they stop and we all walk to the SUV.

"Is everything alright?" Taylor asks.

"Better than alright." I say with a huge smile.

"We're having a baby." Ana almost yells.

"Congratulations." Taylor says hugging Ana and shaking my hand, Sawyer does the same and I can see the smiles on their face. We get into the SUV and I tell them how Ana is not allowed to lift anything and she has to take it easy. We get to the house and Gail comes towards us and I can see the worry in her eyes.

"I swear it was like time stopped, but I'm glad your home." Gail says with a warm smile as Ana hugs her tight.

"My dear girl are you crying, you are worrying me." Gail says holding Ana tight.

"I'm sorry Gail. We have good news these are happy tears." Ana says through her sobs.

"We're pregnant." I say hanging her the ultra sound.

"Congratulations!" Gail says with a huge grin hugging me then hugging Ana again.

"This is great news. I was so worried." Gail says.

"It smells like pine sol." Ana says giggling.

"I tried to stay busy." Gail says embarrassed.

"It's okay Gail we can understand it. Sawyer and Taylor pretty much wore out the floor at the hospital." I say as we all laugh. Reynolds and Ryan walk in and we all go to the living room to give them the news as well. I can't help but smile at how happy and excited they all are about the news. They want to know what restrictions Ana has and what she can and can't do. They truly have become a part of our family and I couldn't ask for a better team than these guys.

They all leave and I let Sawyer and Taylor know they can have the rest of the day off along with Gail and they hesitate but agree. I let Ryan and Reynolds know we will be leaving in a few hours and they nod. Ana and I go upstairs to shower and change. We discuss on how to tell everyone at dinner tonight and I can't help the excitement and joy I'm feeling right now. By the smile on Ana's face I can tell she feels the same.

"I can't believe it. We are going to have a little baby." Ana says walking towards me.

"We are, it's unbelievable." I say rubbing her stomach.


	80. Chapter 80

**CPOV**

We arrive at Ray and Elena's house. I notice my parents along with Mia and Ethan are already here. We walk inside, after we greet everyone we go outside to the back since it's a nice evening. We are talking and laughing while we wait for Kate and Elliot. I notice my mom and Elena keep looking at us but won't say anything and I find it kind of funny.

"How do you feel baby girl?" Ray asks with a smile.

"I'm good." Ana says.

"We were worried last night when you got that dizzy spell." My dad says as Kate and Elliot walk in.

"Who got a dizzy spell?" Kate asks.

"Ana but she's fine." I say as I hug Kate.

"Are you sure you alright?" Kate asks Ana in a concerned voice.

"Yes. I just need to get rest." Ana says like it's nothing and I can see Elena studying us.

"It could be all those caramels you keep eating." Mia says with a smile.

"Where's my beautiful niece? And there's nothing wrong with eating caramels." Ana tells Mia with a smirk.

"Our princess is asleep upstairs." Ethan says.

"You used to eat a lot of chocolates." Kate says.

"I remember you'd stash them everywhere and then you'd get mad when we'd eat them." Ethan says laughing.

"I was not that bad." Ana says in a pout.

"Yeah you are baby." I say kissing her.

"Whatever can we eat now?" Ana asks.

"Yes." Elena says with a smile as the housekeeper brings out our plates.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Elena asks.

"You went to see the doctor?" Mia asks.

"What aren't you telling us Ana?" Ethan asks.

"Christian was worried and wanted to make sure I was alright which the doctor confirmed." Ana says sitting down.

"That's it." My mom says expecting more.

"Yup. Ana is perfectly fine, well actually her iron is a little low so Dr. Moretti prescribed some vitamins." I say with a smirk.

"We should all go fishing this weekend." My dad says.

"That's a good idea." Elliot responds.

"Us girls can do our manicures and pedicures here at the house." Mia says with a smile.

"Or we can all head up to the cabin Ray if you don't mind. While we go fishing you girls can do your girl stuff." I say.

"I like that idea better." Ray says. We finish eating and I stand up to refill our drinks. I ask if anyone needs anything but no one says anything.

"Did you take your vitamins yet?" My mom asks.

"No, I left them at home. I'll take it before I go to bed." Ana responds. My mom brings out another bottle of wine and refills hers and Elena's glass. Ethan grabs the bottle and serves Mia and then Kate also refills her glass and then she looks at Ana and notices she's not drinking wine.

"Why are you drinking lemonade instead of wine?" Kate ask.

"I have to take my vitamin later." Ana says.

"Hmm." Kate says thinking.

"I'm going to go check on Serenity." Mia says with a smile. Elena brings out brownies and we all start to eat just as Mia comes back with Serenity in her arms.

"This is really good." Ana says as she eats the brownie making everyone laugh.

"Babe slow down." Kate says.

"It's delicious." Ana says.

"You should see her with the caramels." I say making everyone laugh more. Ana sticks her tongue out at me and I blow her a kiss.

"Anastasia Rose Steel Grey!" Kate almost yells and Ana just shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"Kate what did my Annie do?" Ray asks smiling.

"And you?" Kate says pointing at me.

"What did I do?" I ask with a smirk.

"You don't like caramels and that glow you have….Is it even possible? Did? Were they wrong?" Kate start rambling on. "You Anastasia…oh my God." Kate practically pushes me off the chair and hugs Ana.

"I knew it! Why didn't you say it sooner?" Elena says getting up from her seat to hug us.

"Oh, Carrick we were right." My mom says with tears in her eyes.

"How is that….Annie is it true?" My dad asks.

"Okay I'm lost." Elliot says.

"I'm with you buddy." Ethan says.

"We're pregnant." I say handing Elliot the ultra sound as everyone is congratulating us. Ana hands Elena the other one as they all pass it around. The girls are crying and Ray and my dad are trying to hold in the tears.

"It was a complete surprise. We weren't expecting to hear that but Dr. Moretti ran the test and we even heard the heart beat." Ana says through her sobs.

"We just have to be careful take it day by day." I say with a smile.

"This is great news. I'm so excited and whatever you need you just ask." Mia says hugging me really tight then she goes to hug Ana.

"Is it safe? I mean I'm happy for you babe but what are the risks?" Kate asks and I can see she's worried but I can also see she's really happy for us.

"There are some risks but we are going to be very precautious and do as the doctor asks to make sure Ana delivers a healthy baby." I say.

"Good. Oh my God I'm going to be an aunt again!" Kate yells as she jumps hugging Ana.

"Ana dear I'm so happy for you." Elena says.

"You are going to be a grandma." Ana says and I can see Elena's tears as they hug.

We continue to talk some more and we tell them everything Dr. Moretti said. We answer their questions. Kate laughs when Elliot keeps turning the ultrasound picture because he can't figure out what he's looking at.

"Don't worry Lleliot, at least you're the uncle. I'm the father and I still can't point out my baby." I say making him laugh.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Elliot says squeezing my shoulder.

"That only means you and Kate are next." I say as he spits out his drink.

"We are having plenty of fun right now just practicing." Elliot says winking at me making me laugh. We all say good night and head home. Once we enter the mansion I pick Ana up carefully and walk up the stairs.

"Christian." Ana says with a smile.

"I'm just taking care of you." I say with a smirk.

"That's why I love you." Ana tells me. We get into bed and I pull Ana close to me.

"Good night and sweet dreams love." Ana says kissing me softly trailing kisses down my neck

"I love you Ana." I say.

"I love you more." Ana whispers as I make love to her before we fall asleep.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 83: Chapter 81

**CPOV (20 weeks pregnant)**

Ana has a little baby bump and it looks good on her. Dr. M who is Dr. Moretti's brother did some test and made sure that nothing was over looked. He ran a few more test and then told us everything looks really good except for Ana's iron but that he will continue to monitor it to make sure the vitamins are working. Dr. M told us that Ana has made it past the first trimester which is a really good sign, but we are still not out of the clear. The uterus is still not strong enough to hold the weight and now that the baby is growing it's starting to put some strain on it.

Ana has had morning sickness theses past month which she hates because it's hard to keep anything down. We thought maybe she wasn't going to get it at all because she didn't get it at the beginning but I guess we were wrong. I remember I started feeling nauseous a few times and Ana would laugh saying she's glad I'm feeling it too which made me laugh even though I felt like shit when it happened. So, I can only imagine how she feels now that she's been getting more morning sickness.

"Sir we're here." Taylor says breaking me from my thoughts.

"Thank you Taylor." I say as I get out of the SUV just as Sawyer and Ana are pulling up. Ana hugs me and I give her a soft kiss as we walk into the house.

"Hi handsome." Ana tells me.

"Hello beautiful." I say.

"Hi little one." I say kissing Ana's belly making her laugh.

"How was your day?" Ana asks. I tell her about a new business I want to purchase but the owners aren't budging so I'm going to do it the hard way. Gail lets us know that dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Ana and I go into the room to change into something more comfortable. We moved our room downstairs to be on the safe side and also Dr. M recommended it since Ana is further along now and we don't need to put extra strain on the uterus.

"You look even sexier baby." I say wrapping my arms around Ana kissing her shoulder. She has her pink lace bra and matching panties and her small bump is beautiful. I can't believe we have our baby growing in there.

"Mm you just gave me goose bumps. I'm so lucky to have you, I love you." Ana tells me turning around to kiss me. We go into the kitchen to eat and talk about our days. We talk about what else we need to get for the nursery since Ray is making us the crib just like he did for Mia. That made Ana so happy to know it will have her father's special touch. We finish eating and then we move to the living room. We pick out colors of the nursery and a few more things to decorate it. I love how we can order everything online, especially since the paparazzi have been trying to get pictures of Ana every chance they get. Thankfully Ryan and Reynolds are with Sawyer so they shield Ana from anyone getting too close. We are still nervous that someone can bump into her or someone pushing one of them and they accidently bump into her. So far it hasn't been too bad it's just been a few paparazzi that never quit.

"I didn't realize how late it is already." Ana says standing up.

"We should get to bed." I say helping Ana up making her laugh. Ana starts walking towards the bathroom in our room and stops suddenly.

"Christian." Ana says holding her stomach like she's in pain.

"Fuck baby. I got you." I say rushing to her and picking her up gently.

"It hurts." She says as I lay her on the bed gently.

"Taylor!" I yell hoping he's still in the house and that he can hear me. Seconds later he walks in looking worried and Sawyer is right behind him.

"Christian I'm bleeding." Ana says crying.

"Baby you're going to be alright just lay down." I say trying to keep calm so I don't worry her more.

"Shit." Taylor mumbles.

"Ana I'm going to put these pillows under your legs. Make sure you keep them up and don't move." Taylor says then he squeezes my shoulder reassuring me.

"The ambulance is on its way." Sawyer says and I can see the worry on his face.

"You feel warm. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Here put this cloth on her forehead." Gail says handing me a wet cloth.

"I'm scared, I shouldn't be..." Ana starts to say through a sob.

"I know it's hard but don't stress yourself out, leave that to me. You are going to be fine and it's just a little bit." I say kissing her softly.

"I'm so blessed to have you. Do you realize you were life flash when you caught me from across the room." Ana says with a weak smile.

"Do you realize you still keep Taylor and Sawyer on their toes." I say making her laugh a little bit. Sawyer and Taylor smile at us just as Gail walks back in with the paramedic's. Sawyer tells them what's going on which I'm thankful for because Ana is starting to look pale. I don't think I can keep my voice from cracking.

"Sir Dr. M is waiting for us at the emergency room." Taylor tells me. I move to the side so that paramedics can check on Ana just as they go to check her pulse, she cries out in pain again.

"Christian it hurts." Ana says crying now. I can see that Taylor and Sawyer are doing everything they can to keep calm. Ryan and Reynolds are by the door now and I know they are worried as well.

"Fuck! I'm right here baby. We are getting you to the hospital take a deep breath." I say trying to stay calm myself.

"Mrs.….." the paramedic says.

"Grey." I say.

"Mrs. Grey we need you to take deep breaths just like your husband said. The bleeding seems to have stopped but we need to get you to the hospital a soon as possible. I need you to relax before we move you." The paramedic says in a calm voice.

Ana nods in understanding and takes a few more deep breaths. The paramedics get the stretcher ready and they ask Sawyer and Taylor for help to move Ana as gently as possible. Taylor tells me they will follow behind us and that he will notify the family. I thank him because I could really use my mom with me.

"You know I love you." I say as I wipe Ana's tears.

"I love you too." Ana whispers.

We arrive in no time. I get out of the ambulance first and am greeted by Dr. M. I notice Taylor and Sawyer are waiting at the entrance. The paramedics update Dr. M on Ana and I can't understand half the things they are saying. We walk in and I can see Mia pacing back and forth just as Ethan is standing against the wall biting his fingernails.

"Christian I'll come get you in a few minutes. I need to check Ana, it won't be long." Dr. M says as the nurses and paramedics continue to rush Ana to the room. I want to protest but I know he has to do his job.

"Hey man how is she?" Ethan asks as he notices me. I open my mouth to respond but I can't. I feel the tears rolling down and he hugs me tight.

"She's strong Christian, both her and the baby will be fine." Ethan tells me. I nod then I ask for Serenity. Mia lets me know she's with Ethan's parents who send their love.

Dr. Moretti tells me that Dr. M asked for him to come get me. We walk into the room where Ana is asleep. "How is she? How's the baby?" I ask.

"She's a better. I gave her something to sleep and help with the cramping." Dr. M says with a sigh.

"Cramping? That's a sign…" I start to say as I feel like my legs are going to give out. Dr. Moretti helps me to a chair and asks if I'm alright.

"Christian the bleeding had stopped which as a good sign. Having her feet up helped as will. The baby is doing fine, the heart beat is still strong." Dr Moretti says with a smile.

"So, we didn't….thank God. Thank you Dr. Moretti." I say in relief.

"The uterus is still weak and Ana will have to be on bed rest. Thankfully the bleeding stopped and somehow the baby stayed in place. The cramping got worse when we were in the exam room and we gave her something that seemed to stop it. The uterus was contracting because the baby is getting heavier. Ana will be on full bed rest. I need her to wear something that is like a body shaper it's specifically for pregnant women. We will keep Ana here for a few days to make sure there's no more cramping or bleeding." Dr. M tells me.

"Thank you Dr. M." I say.

"Christian you need to know that they aren't out of the woods yet. Ana is even more at risk now. Her iron level is lower than before and that's something that we need to monitor as well. I hate to say this but you need to know how important it is that Ana stays on bed rest. We need to keep her off her feet. There is chance that the uterus won't be strong enough to hold the baby till full term. Ana has some weeks to go if she can make it to thirty-six weeks then we'll be alright. I am going to do everything I can but I need you to be aware of the risk and what we are facing.

"I understand. Dr. M she's been taking the vitamins just like you prescribed." I say trying to process what he just said.

"It could be low from the bleeding from earlier but I might have to give her a stronger iron vitamin." Dr. M tells me.

"Thank you Dr. M. I know you are doing everything in your power for the baby and my wife. I really appreciate it." I say.

"We will be moving Ana to another room where a nurse will be assigned to her. It's very important that she doesn't get up. If she needs anything you need to let the nurse know." Dr. M tells me.

"Ana will be asleep for a while. You might want to update the family while I check on Ana before we move her." Dr. M says with a smile as I shake his and Dr. Moretti's hand.

"Sawyer and Taylor are outside the room and smile at me. I know they heard what the doctor said and I can see that they are as relieved as I am. Dr. Moretti walks out with me when we go the waiting room Kate and Ray come towards me right away.

"How's my baby girl?" Ray asks.

"Ana and the baby are fine but she is going to stay here for a few days. Then she will be on full bed rest." I say.

"Thank God." Ray says.

"How are you doing Christian?" Kate asks me.

"I'm glad they are safe. Ana is sleeping and they will be moving her to a room later." I say as Kate squeeze my hand. Everyone hugs me and they go get some coffee leaving me and Kate alone.

"Christian how are you really? I know this must had been scary for you." Kate tells me.

"It was Kate but I am good. I'm just worried but Ana. She has always taught me to be hopeful. God Kate the baby and Ana are my world and to think that we could have lost the baby." I start to say.

"But you didn't and we need to focus on taking care of that stubborn wife of yours." Kate says with a smile.

"You mean your stubborn friend." I say with a smile.

"As stubborn as she is I know she is a fighter and it seem that baby is too. That is going to be something." Kate says making me laugh.

"Thank you Kate" I say as she smiles at me. I walk into the room that Dr. Moretti told me they had Ana in and I see Dr. M checking the machines that Ana is hooked up to.

"Ana is still asleep which is normal. The medicine we gave her was a little strong but it's safe enough for the baby. The cramping has stopped and there's no blood which is a really good sign. This right here is the baby's heart beat." Dr. M tells me as he points to one of the machines.

"Will she wake up tonight?" I ask.

"Ana should wake up by morning. If anything changes these machines will notify us right away." Dr. M says as he walks out of the room. I grab the chair and move it close to Ana.

"I love you so much Ana, and you little one I didn't think it was possible but you are loved by both me and mommy. I need you to hang in there for some more weeks." I say kissing Ana's hand.

I feel Ana tighten my hand but when I look up at her she still seems to be asleep. A nurse walks in and lets me know that the chair turns into a bed. She then hands me some blankets. I tell Sawyer and Taylor to get some rest and they nod but I know they are staying close by. I lay down on the sofa and I try to sleep.


	82. Chapter 82

**APOV (time jump)**

I am sitting the living room waiting for Christian to come home from work. I was on bed rest for a month after I left the hospital. Dr. M made house visits to check up on me and then after the month of bed rest he told me I could start walking around and slowly ease back to doing light things. I remember that Christian was a bit over protective at first when I started walking around. I would barley take two steps and Christian would demand that I lay back down because I was standing for too long. I would tell him that I was fine but of course he wouldn't hear of it. It was frustrating at times till I finally told him he was upsetting me which was stressing me out. I felt bad but then we both sat down and talked about it and he finally agreed that he was being a bit over dramatic. I remember how hard it was for him to get back to work, he didn't want me to be alone. It took a lot of convincing but he finally agreed after Gail swore to be with me at all times, and Elena promised to visit me often.

I'm due any day now and it seems like these days can't go fast enough. Christian has been wonderful and has been with me to my appointments. I love feeling the baby move and so does Christian. I remember the first time he felt it move we were on the bed and he was talking to my stomach and he learned down to kiss it, he felt the thump and looked up at me in surprise and asked if that was our baby. It felt so awesome to share that moment with Christian.

"Ana." I hear Christian call me as I hear the front door close.

"Coming." I yell back as I walk out of the room.

"You look so beautiful." Christian tells me with a huge smile.

"I'm in my yoga pants." I say laughing as I kiss him.

Since I was on bed rest we couldn't do anything until a few weeks ago when Dr. M cleared me. Dr. M told us sex was alright as long as we didn't overdo it which made us laugh. But even then Christian was holding back. I know he's scared and so was I but I've missed feeling him like that and making love. I was cleared, so I was excited. That same night I put on my sexiest bra and panty sex but instead of Christian attacking me like he used to he told me we should go to bed and sleep. I tried kissing him and he just gave me a peck on the lips. He's never turned me away before. I grabbed my robe and walked out of the room so he wouldn't see me cry. I felt like he didn't find me attractive anymore. I went into the kitchen to make me a tea and of course Christian followed me but I did my best not to face him so he wouldn't see the tears. After a while he walked behind me and hugged me tight which made me cry even harder.

"Baby what's wrong?" Christian asked.

"Nothing, it's just my hormones." I said hoping he buys it.

"Ana I know you better than that and this isn't your hormones." Christian tells me as he turns me around to face him. He gently wipes away my tears.

"I'm ugly and you don't find me sexy. I don't blame you. That's why you don't want to make love to me." I say through my sobs.

"Baby you are so sexy and it's hard to keep my hands to myself, you know that. You are beautiful and I want you all the time but I don't want to hurt you or the baby. I mean you can feel how hard I am right now. When you came out of that bathroom wearing that sexy set you have on all I wanted to do was push you up against the wall and take you. I know Dr. M said it was alright but what if something happens?" Christian says with a small smile.

"I didn't think of that. I just….I'm sorry. I just missed your body against mine and feeling you." I say with a weak smile.

"Trust me baby even when you're old and wrinkly I will have a hard on for you." Christian said winking at me and making me laugh.

"When I'm old?" I asked making him laugh.

"I love you Mrs. Grey." Christian said picking me up.

"I love you more Mr. Grey." I said.

That night he carried me back to bed where we made love and it felt so great to connect with him like that. "I was thinking if you're up to it we can go eat out tonight." Christian tells me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"That sounds great, I just need to change." I say trying not to get to excited.

I get changed and then we head out to the Mile-High Club. We are seated right away by the hostess who gives Christian a flirtatious smile which he completely ignores but he does hold me closer to me. We take our seats and I can't help but think of their chocolate cake.

"Baby you need to eat food before you have desert." Christian says with a smirk.

We both laugh, then Christian tells me about his day. We finish eating and I order the cake but I know Christian will help me eat it because he's been having as much cravings as I have maybe even more even if he doesn't admit it. I've caught him looking in the fridge in the middle of the night a few times, or when we are finished eating he'll ask if I want dessert and insists I eat if but he always finishes it.

We finish eating and then we leave. We walk towards the SUV where Ryan and Reynolds are waiting for us. Sawyer and Taylor walk with us. I feel so important and I can't help but smile at how weird this feels. It might be a bit much but I don't mind having all of them out with us because the few times we've been out which are usually to the doctor appointments we've had people talking pictures with their phones and the paparazzi have gotten a bit more aggressive trying to get to close. There's no way I'm risking anything going wrong. I trust Christian and these guys with my life so I won't complain. Taylor opens the door for my while Ryan gets into the driver side. Christian is behind me and Reynolds and Sawyer are shielding us. I can hear the paparazzi asking questions and trying to get close but Reynolds and Sawyer are holding them back.

I feel a sharp pain causing me to almost fall but Taylor is able to grab my arm while Christian catches me. I see them look worried at each other.

"Ana what's wrong?" Christian asks.

"I don't know. I just felt a sharp pain but I'm fine now." I say trying to smile as I feel another sharper pain making me cry out.

"Baby I think you're having contractions." Christian says nervous and excited but scared at the same time. I hadn't noticed when we started driving till I heard Ryan honk at someone and mumble angrily. I'm laying down leaning on Christian who kisses the top of my head. I can't help but laugh at how all of us are in the SUV.

"Sir there's an accident and the cars don't' seem to be moving. It's going to take us a while but I'll see if I can take another street." Ryan says and before Christian can say anything I start to talk.

"It's okay. I feel better….." I start to say as I feel the pain again.

"Sir the contractions are too close together." I hear Sawyer say.

"Ana have you had any pain all day?" Christian asks.

"A little bit but nothing that was bothersome. It would come and go but I didn't think much of it." I say as I realize now that they could have been contractions. I squeeze Christian's hand as I cry because the pain is getting worse.

"Breathe Ana like we saw in that video." Christian says and I can feel him smirk against my cheek.

"It's not working." I say as the contraction passes.

"They are about a minute apart maybe less." Sawyer says.

"I feel pressure, like I have to push." I say through my sobs.

"NO!" I hear Sawyer, Taylor, Ryan and Reynolds yell at the same time and if I wasn't in pain I'd be laughing. I hear Christian laugh and kiss me again.

"Ana don't push we need to see if your dilated." Sawyer says.

"Baby how are you feeling? I know it's a stupid question but is there anything that doesn't feel right?" Christian asks.

"I'm good." I say with my best smile. I feel more pain and I scream at how much it hurts. I really feel like I have to push.

"You're doing good baby." Christian says holding me tight now. He has both his legs on my side so I'm in between them which comforts me better. "Baby did you just pee?"

"I didn't mean to it just came out. I couldn't stop it or control it." I say embarrassed.

"Fuck!" Taylor says.

"Her water just broke." I hear Reynolds say.

"It hurts so much." I say through my sobs as another contraction comes.

"We'll be at the hospital soon." Christian tells me.

"Christian I have to check if she's dilated." Sawyer says. Christian nods at Sawyer giving him the okay but first Christian puts his jacket over me to help cover me. Sawyer does his best to jump over the seat as carefully as possible. I can't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Christian asks with a smile.

"Sawyer jumping over the seat. Who would have thought Sawyer would be jumping over…." I start to say as I feel pain that is worse than any of the other ones and it last longer. I cry out and squeeze Christian's hands so hard I hear him groan but he won't say anything.

"I wish I could take the pain for you. Fucking hell, Ryan is there any movement yet?" Christian asks and I know he's not mad at Ryan he's just doesn't want to see me in pain.

"No sir, but Reynolds is clearing a path for us." Ryan says. I look up at Christian who looks just as surprised as I do because we didn't even hear the SUV door close when he got off. We hear a lot of honking but Taylor lets us know that Reynolds is fine. Ryan cuts through the path that Reynolds is making by standing in the way making cars move. We stop and Reynolds gets in and then we start to drive. I notice Sawyer give Christian a concern look but before I can question them I get another pain and I feel more liquid.

"I'm sorry that you're getting wet." I giggle a little bit.

"She's not dilated." Sawyer says.

"As long as it's your wetness I don't care." Christian whispers making me laugh.

"We're about two minutes from the hospital sir." Ryan says as I yell through another contraction.

"I feel so tired Christian. I just want to sleep gorilla." I say or mumble.

"I need you stay awake monkey just a while longer. We are pulling up to the emergency room." Christian tells me as I get another contraction, causing me to cry out in pain. This one hurts worse than the other ones. Sawyer jumps out of the SUV and I hear Taylor whisper to Christian but I can't really understand what they are saying because I feel like I'm drifting to sleep all I hear is something about blood.

"Ana stay with me baby don't fall asleep. Open your eyes." I hear Christian tell me.

"I'm so tired." I whisper closing my eyes.

"Anastasia open your eyes for me. Come on baby." Christian tells me.

"You called me Anastasia." I say with a weak smile.

"It's how you listen to me." Christian smiles at me.

"Ana focus on our voices." I hear Dr. M say.

"Monkey we are going to take you out of the SUV but we need your help." Christian tells me and I smile at him as I sit up a little so they can help me out.

"They put me on the stretcher and they are rushing me inside. I cry out again, the pain is getting so much worse making me sit up a bit. I see Dr. M tell one of the nurses something and she turns to run. I'm about to look down but Christian tells me to lay back down.

"Ana look at me baby focus on me." Christian tells me not breaking eye contact. I feel warms blankets on me and I remember that the only thing covering me is Christian's jacket.

"Christian?" I whisper.

"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere." Christian tells me and I can see he looks worried.

"Make sure our baby is alright no matter what. The baby first." I say.

"You and our baby are going to be perfectly fine." Christian says kissing my forehead. I look around and realize we are now in a room.

"Dr. M can we give her something for the pain?" I hear Christian ask.

"Not with the contractions being so close together. There's nothing we can do. I need to speak to you outside." Dr. M tells Christian.

Christian kisses me before walking out. "I love you.", I whisper as the contraction comes and Christian holds my hand while it passes.

"I love you more." Christian tells me. Dr. M checks me while he explains something but I can't focus on what he's saying. He then tells me that he is going to speak to Christian right outside for a few minutes.

**CPOV**

I knew when Sawyer looked up at me something was wrong but he couldn't tell me because we didn't want Ana to get worried or stressed. He just said she wasn't dilating. When we arrived at the hospital Taylor whispered to me that Ana is losing blood that's why she's looking so pale and is feeling more tired than a pregnant woman usually does.

"Christian as you know Ana has lost a lot of blood. We need to get the baby out as soon as possible. I need you to sign these papers so we can treat Ana after she delivers, she might need a blood transfusion." Dr. M says handing me a clip board with papers.

"Is Ana…..is she going to ma…." I start to ask but I can't get the words out. I notice the guys are close by and they look worried as well.

"Christian we are going to do everything to make sure Ana is fine." Dr. M says as I sign the papers and hand them back to him. We walk back into the room just as a beeping sound goes off.

"Dr. M the baby's heart is in distress." The nurse says and Dr. M is by her side moving Ana's stomach around a bit and the machine stops beeping. I'm by Ana's side now and she's crying. She tells me it hurts and that she just wants to sleep. I do my best to calm her and tell her how everything is going to be alright.

"Baby you are doing so good." I say as confidently as I can.

"I'm scared Christian. Is the baby okay?" Ana asks me.

"The baby is perfectly fine. It's got to make some kind of entrance. Our baby is a Grey after all." I say with a smile making Ana giggle.

"I love you with all my heart and I am so blessed to have you." Ana says squeezing my hand.

"I love you more and I'd be lost without you." I say kissing her softly.

"Ana you've been doing great. I know it hurts and that you're tired but I need you to push on this next contraction." Dr. M says. Ana yells through the pain and I hold her hand as she pushes.

"Keep pushing Ana you are doing good." Dr. M says. We do this a few more times and Ana is just looking paler.

"I'm so tired, I don't think I can do it." Ana tells me and it breaks my heart to hear her say that and to look at how much pain she's in.

"You are so strong baby and you are doing great. I know you can do this just stay awake for me." I say kissing her forehead.

"Let's make this one count Ana. I need you to push with all you have. Then you can meet your baby and get some rest." Dr. M says with a smile.

I notice he whispers to a nurse who runs out of the room and shortly after three more nurses along with Dr. Moretti come back in but he stays by the door out of Ana's view. Ana yells out and Dr. M tells her to push. Ana is gripping my hand. I can see the tears roll down her cheeks and I just want to hold her.

"Good job Ana. You did great." Dr. M says.

"Is our baby okay? I don't hear the baby crying." Ana whispers as she rests against me.

"Our baby is fine." I say with a smile and I notice Dr. M rubs the baby's chest then we hear a loud cry. I see Dr. M look relieved and smile up at us.

"You have a beautiful baby boy. The nurses are going to clean him up." Dr. M says as he lifts our son for us to see. Dr. M tells me I can cut the umbilical cord. I'm nervous but it makes me feel so special. I look at my son and I feel the tears roll down my cheeks at the joy I'm feeling right now.

"Our son is beautiful Ana." She smiles and nods at me. She closes her eyes as the machines start beeping.

"Fuck! Ana wake up for me baby. Anastasia I need you to open your eyes, you need to see our son." I say as I hold her.

"Christian I need you to step aside." Dr. Moretti tells me.

"I'm not leaving her." I almost yell at how scared I feel.

"Christian I need to check on her. Your son needs you right now." Moretti says as Dr. M hands me my son. I look at him and see his beautiful little face. I study his fingers and the love I feel for him is unexplainable.

"You know me and your mommy love you so much. We couldn't wait to meet you. I know she will be over the moon once she gets to hold you." I say as my voice cracks.

I can hear Dr. Moretti giving the nurses orders. Dr. M is by his side also doing things for Ana. I can see the worried look on their eyes. I try to focus on my son but there's no way in hell Ana is going out miss out on this. I walk closer to her holding our son. The machines start beeping like more.

"Shit." Dr. M mumbles.

"Ana I don't know if you can hear me and I know you were tired but I need you. Our son is going to need his mommy as well. I need you to fight so you can come back to us." I say.

Dr. M runs to the door and yells something I can't understand because I feel myself going numb. I hand my son to one of the nurses and I try to get closer to Ana but they won't let me. I don't know when or how Taylor came in the room but he's holding me back.

"Christian they are going to take your son to a room. You need to be with him right now. Let the doctors work on Ana there's nothing you can do right now, you'd only be in the way." Taylor tells me and as much as I want to punch him in the face right now I know he's right. Taylor helps me walk out of the room because I feel my legs going weak. I notice Sawyer and Ryan standing outside of Ana's room. Taylor and I follow the nurse who is pushing my son who is in a little plastic crib thing. I look up and see Reynolds walking by the nurse guarding my son. We get to the private room and Reynolds stays outside. I try to focus on the nurse who is explaining where everything is but I can't help but think about Ana. I don't know how much time passed but it seems like forever.

"Your son is really beautiful sir." Taylor says with a smile.

"He is Taylor and I love him so much. When Ana see's…" I break down crying not able to finish my sentence. Taylor is by my side in seconds and I know he's not sure what to do but I hug him and he hugs me like I know my dad would do if he was here.

"Christian Ana is strong and she loves you more than anything. I know that she will also fight to meet that bundle of joy over there." Taylor tells me.

"Thank you Taylor." I say.

"The family is here sir. They are all down stairs." Taylor tells me.

"I'm sure they are anxious to meet our new edition." I say with a smile as Dr. Moretti comes in.

"How is she, what happened?" I ask.

"Ana lost a lot of blood causing her heart beat to slow down. Her heart stopped and….." Dr. Moretti says and I feel my legs give out.

"Is she…" I can't even finish asking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that way. As a doctor we tend to explain the situation. Ana is fine we were able to get her heart going again, she kept hanging on. We gave her a blood transfusion but her body is exhausted. We will be bringing her up shortly but she will be asleep and it's best to let her rest." Dr. Moretti says.

"Thank God and thank you Dr. Moretti." I say shaking his hand.

"Congratulations. Can I meet the little guy?" Dr. Moretti asks. We walk to the crib and he tells me how beautiful and strong he looks. We talk some more and he tells me how he will be checking in on Ana later and what I should expect. Everyone starts walking in to meet the baby and I can't help but laugh at how much kisses everyone is giving him. I expected Mia and Kate to be the ones making the most fuss but it turns out Elliot and Ethan are fighting about who's going to be the favorite uncle which makes me laugh. After a while they all leave and promise to stop by tomorrow to visit Ana.

Dr. M walks in with a nurse and they check on my son. The nurse shows me the bed on the side of where Ana is going to be so I can sleep. Dr. M lets me know how to feed my son and change his diaper which is so tiny. He also tells me how important it is to burp him. I thank the nurse and Dr. M then they leave the room.

Dr. Moretti walks in followed by a few nurses who are bringing Ana in. I study her and she looks so weak and pale but she is still beautiful. "Remember she's only sleeping and it's expected after giving birth but what Ana went through her body needs to recover. She'll wake up when she's ready." Dr. Moretti tells me.

Thank you Dr. Moretti."

"If you need anything let us know. Just press the red button and I'll be in here right away." Dr. Moretti says.

"You're staying for the rest of the night?" I ask.

"My favorite patient needs me. I can't leave now." Dr. Moretti says winking at me. I can't help but laugh as he walks out of the door. I ask Taylor to bring Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds in to meet my son. They walk in and take turns carrying him, I see how protective they are with him already. I tell them to get some rest and Taylor tells me that Dr. M and Dr. Moretti arranged for them to stay in the rooms next to us. I have to thank them later for that.

I kiss my son on the forehead and then check on Ana who is still sleeping. I remove my shoes and lay on the bed next to Ana. I'm so grateful that Ana is fine and I have a beautiful healthy son. Ana and I had agreed to name him Theodore after my grandfather if it was a boy but I want to make sure that's still the name she wanted. We had also thought about the name Matthew. I want Ana to be awake so we can do this together. I drift off to sleep with a smile.


	83. Chapter 83

**APOV**

I can hear Christian whispering and I try open my eyes slowly since the light seems to be too bright. I try to stretch but there's something in my arm that doesn't let me. Then I remember I'm in the hospital before I can react or panic Christian is by my side with a huge smile.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Christian says kissing me on my lips.

"Is our baby okay? What happened?" I ask as Christian walks to the edge of the bed.

"Hey little guy. Mommy's awake and wants to meet you." Christian says as a nurse walks in.

"Oh my God Christian he's beautiful." I say as Christian puts him in my arms and I can't help the tears.

"Our little blessing." Christian tells me.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Grey?" The nurse asks.

"I feel good." I say with a smile as I keep looking at our son.

"Dr. Moretti will be in here shortly to check on you as well as Dr. M who will be checking in on baby Grey." The nurse says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say looking at Christian confused.

"I didn't name our son yet. I wanted you to be awake to make sure we got the right name." Christian says with a smile.

"What name did you want after all?" I say kissing baby Grey on the forehead.

"I thought we'd go with Theodore or Teddy for short." Christian says.

"Perfect." I say as Christian leans down to kiss me.

Teddy falls asleep in my arms and Christian grabs him to put him in the little crib thing. Dr. M and Dr. Moretti both walk in with smiles.

"Hello, Ana it's good to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" Dr. Moretti asks looking over my chart.

"I feel good." I say with a smile.

"Any headache or dizziness?" Dr. Moretti asks while Dr. M is looking over Teddy.

"No, nothing just thirsty." I say with a smile as Christian hands me a glass of water.

"That's good to hear. I don't know if you remember much of what happened but you had a hard delivery but thankfully you are fine now. Your iron levels were low when you came in last night and we are going to continue giving you the iron vitamins. I would like to keep you here for one more night just to make sure you are doing alright then you can go home along with your son tomorrow. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Moretti says.

"No, no questions. I can't remember exactly what happened but I remember hearing your voice telling me that Christian was going to be pissed if I didn't hang on and you did not want to deal with an angry Christian." I say and everyone laughs.

"That's a good sign especially after the scare you gave everyone. Does baby Grey have a name yet." Dr. Moretti says with a smile.

"We named our son Teddy after all." Christian says with a smile.

"The name suits him." Dr. M says with a smile.

Dr. Moretti tells me a little more about the vitamin and what to expect. I am to tell him if I feel dizzy when I get up or if something doesn't feel right. Dr. M tells us that Teddy is doing good. We talk for a while more then, both Dr. M and Dr. Moretti leave. Gail walks in with our breakfast and then she goes to look at Teddy and she is so excited after we finish eating Gail leaves.

"Baby you have to be tired." I say.

"I'm fine." Christian says in a firm voice. I can tell he's upset but I can't figure out why.

"What's wrong?" I ask but he just looks away.

"It's nothing. Do you need anything?" Christian asks as he just glances at me.

"I know something's wrong because you aren't even looking at me and I can hear it in your voice." I say sitting up now.

"You need your rest..." Christian starts to say.

"Christian."

"How can say you remember hearing your doctor's voice when you were practically...It doesn't matter I'm just grateful that you are here and we get to enjoy this happy moment together. It's really stupid." Christian says then he takes a deep breath but then stops himself. I can tell he's hurt and jealous.

"Are you jealous? Because Christian you have nothing to be jealous about." I say with a smile hoping to lighten the mood but Christian just shrugs and walks towards the window.

"Our family will be here later to visit." Christian says not looking at me.

"Christian look at me." I say but he doesn't move. I want to get out of this bed and go to him but I can't.

"I remember Dr. Moretti talking because he said your name not for any other reason. I also remember you telling me to wake up. That you needed me to open my eyes because you need me. I tried so hard Christian. I couldn't open my eyes I felt like I was drifting away. I remember you yelled saying you weren't leaving me which made me want to wake up even more but I couldn't and it was frustrating and I could hear the worry in your voice and how caring you sounded when you said that you knew how tired I was but you need me and our son needs me. I needed to fight to get back to you." I say as the tears roll down my cheeks. Christian is by my side wiping away my tears.

"I don't remember exactly what happened or what went on but I could hear your voice and I tried so hard to focus on your voice but then I couldn't hear you anymore and I felt so alone. Then Dr. Moretti mentioned your name and I kept picturing your face and trying to reach for you." I say as Christian leans down to kiss me so softly and passionately.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid, at that moment I took it as if Dr. Moretti's voice was what made you hang on. I didn't even hear the rest. I'm grateful to Dr. Moretti and Dr. M for everything they did and even staying all night even when their shift was over to make sure you didn't have any other issues but I can't help it. I'm a man who has a beautiful and sexy wife and I get jealous. I'm the biggest idiot there is." Christian says kissing me again making me giggle.

"Christian. I'm yours baby." I say with a smile putting my hand on his cheek.

"God Ana I was so scared, and angry that I couldn't do anything to help you. I was going out of my mind but to have you here and now that's all that matters to me. I'm sorry baby." Christian tells me and I know he feel awful for having a little fit but I think it's sexy to know he still gets jealous.

"Your forgiven because I love you even if you're being a donkey." I say with a smirk making him laugh.

"Your mine Anastasia." Christian says in his sexy voice.

"It's so sexy when your jealous." I say and Christian groans as he kisses me with such hunger.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you more." Christian says with a smirk.

"So, the family is coming over huh?" I say with a smile.

"I should warn you though Elliot and Ethan are crazy. It's like seeing Kate and Mia excited about a sale of their favorite shoes." Christian says and I laugh.

"It can't be that bad." I say.

"You'll see for yourself." Christian says.

"Can you believe it? Our son is so beautiful, our love made that happen." I say as I move over so Christian can sit on the bed with me.

"It's amazing." Christian says as we hear Teddy cry. Christian goes to pick him up and then brings him to me just as a nurse walks in.

"Were you going to be breastfeeding Mrs. Grey?" The nurse asks.

"Yes?" I say. Christian and I had talked about it and he wasn't too fond of the idea at first and in a way neither was I but then when we found out that breastfeeding is better than we came to an agreement. Grace explained that there is nothing wrong with formula but that our breast milk just tends to be healthier but whatever we decided would be a good choice either way.

"Do you have a question? You don't seem to sure dear." The nurse says with a soft smile.

"Well Dr. Moretti mentioned my iron being low and me needing to take medication for it, does that affect our son?" I ask.

"My wife also had a blood transfusion. Can that make a difference?" Christian asks and I look up at him.

"It doesn't make a difference. The vitamin you will be taking won't affect baby Grey. As for the transfusion the problem you might have is not producing enough milk but it rarely happens." The nurse says.

"Then I will breastfeed." I say. Christian changes Teddy's diaper and is explaining it to me which makes me smile at how he wants to do all this. Christian tells me that we have to put the diaper on quick unless I want to find out how good of an aim Teddy has which makes me laugh. The nurse is explaining what I need to do and what to watch for. She also tells me that the babies don't always latch on right away and not to feel bad about it. Luckily for me Teddy latches on right away. Once the nurse sees that I got it she leaves the room.

"You're hungry aren't you buddy." Christian says with a smile. Teddy finishes eating and Christian offers to burp him. I look at how careful Christian is with Teddy and how gently he is when burping him. I can't help but feel over joyed and I feel the tears again.

"Baby are you okay?" Christian asks as he puts a sleeping Teddy back on the crib.

"Yes, I just feel so happy and to see you with Teddy it's just such a joy." I say.

"It's amazing how someone so little can give us such happiness." Christian says as our parents walk in. Christian sits down on the bed with me as everyone else walks in. Ethan and Elliot walk in and go straight to where Teddy is.

"Hey little guy. I know you're asleep but you favorite uncle is here." Elliot says with a smile.

"Elliot let him sleep besides you know very well I'm his favorite." Ethan says playfully pushing Elliot out of the way. Everyone laughs and Grace tells them to stop before they wake him up.

"How are you doing baby girl?" My dad asks as he comes to hug me.

"I'm doing great." I say with a smile.

"You look wonderful." Elena tells me as she hugs me too.

"Thank you." I say with a bigger smile.

"I love how your blushing and she's right, you look so hot right now." Christian whispers to me.

Grace and Carrick hug me too as well as Mia and Kate who tell me that they finished the nursery for me and Christian. "We bought tons of outfits for him, and this is what he will be wearing when you leave the hospital. You know it's going to be hard with all those paparazzi outside." Mia says.

"I thought someone famous was here when I saw all of them outside." Kate says with a smirk making us laugh. Grace and Elena talk about how they will be watching Teddy when I go back to work and Christian tenses but doesn't say anything. Carrick is over the moon with Teddy making plans to take him fishing with my dad and it makes me laugh how Elliot and Ethan include themselves. Christian says Teddy won't be going anywhere without him making everyone laugh at how they didn't include him since he is the dad.

I can't help but smile at how excited everyone is. I know when Serenity was born Kate and I were going crazy to babysit as well as Elena and Grace but I guess because she's a girl the guys don't really know what to do but they were very excited and they still spoil her. It's hard for them to say no to her especially my dad.

"Hi princess this is your cousin Teddy." Ethan says holding Serenity over Teddy.

Serenity smiles big and reaches for Teddy's hand which is so cute. We all talk a little bit more before they all leave. Christian rolls the crib next to my bed so I can see Teddy and then I make room so he can lay down next to me. I can't believe how much has happened and how happy we are and it feels so good. I turn to face Christian and pull him towards me to kiss him.

"Those kinds of kisses are dangerous." Christian tells me with a smirk.

"How so?" I ask playing innocent.

"You know very well what it does to me and right now as much as I want to take you, I can't." Christian says kissing my forehead.

"So, no kisses?" I ask with a pout making him laugh.

"You know that's not what I meant." Christian says kissing me.

The rest of the day goes by really fast. Dr. Moretti has me walk around a while just to make sure I don't get light headed and that I feel good. Later he comes by again and tells me everything is looking really good and that I should be going home tomorrow. Christian and I end up falling asleep after changing and feeding Teddy.


	84. Chapter 84

**CPOV**

I can't believe Teddy is going to be three months already and he is getting so big. I was able to take a month off of work to stay home with Ana. Then I had to get back even though I do my best to get home early but things are starting to pick up even more, so there are a few times where I get home late but Ana will wait up for me even when I know she's tired. There's been a few times where I can work from home which I take advantage of. I love how Ana makes sure we have dinner together and there's been a couple of times where she surprised me at work for lunch while Elena stayed with Teddy.

Andrea lets me know that my last meeting has been canceled and that I have nothing else pending. I can't help the smile I have and I decide to go home. I tell Andrea that she should go home as well and she thanks me with a huge smile. She grabs her purse and jacket then we both get into the elevator. Andrea heads to her car while Taylor and I walk to the SUV.

I walk inside the house to find Ana in the living room feeding Teddy. I sit down next to her and she asks about my day. Teddy finishes and I burp him so Ana can rest. Then I put him on his bassinet so he can sleep. Gail lets us know dinner is ready so we head to the watch some movies and talk some more before we head upstairs to our bedroom. We give Teddy a bath before putting him to sleep.

"I talked to Jack today. I go back in a week which is when Dr. Moretti has cleared me." Ana tells me as we get into bed.

"I thought you were going to get more time off." I say hating the idea of Ana going back to work.

"We talked about it but we didn't really decide. We thought we were going to be putting Teddy in daycare. My dad's business has been doing great and he's hired more people to help him out so that gives Elena time to be at home now and she's willing to watch Teddy. She already watches Serenity, and Teddy's been doing really good with the bottle so feeding him won't be a problem." Ana says.

"That's besides, the point Ana. Our son is still very small he's better here at home with you." I say trying to stay calm.

"Christian I told you I was going to go back to work. They've been patient enough as it is with everything that has happened and to take more time would just be taking advantage of them. I know Johnathon and Jack say not to worry about it but it just doesn't feel right." Ana tells me and I know she's right but fuck this is our son we're talking about.

"Jack told you to take all the time you needed and that you can work from home. There's no rush. You could wait till Teddy starts going to school before you return to work." I say and I know Ana is getting upset too.

"I could work from home but that's not fair to all the other employees. By the time Teddy starts school they will have to find a replacement for me." Ana tells me not backing down.

"Then I'll help you start your own publishing house. I know Johnathon and Jack will hire you anyway." I say.

"Why do you keep pushing this? You can't just start up a business for me Christian. I am not ready to own my own business. I just want to be an editor Christian you know this. It's been my dream to be an editor, and I have a chance to accomplish that. You know that I didn't want favoritism and I didn't want anything handed to me. You know how important it is for me work hard and become an editor because I work hard not because I have connections. Me taking more time is just taking advantage of Johnathon and Jack because I know them. You "helping" me start a publishing house for me is you handing it to me instead of me earning it. There are a lot of moms who have to get back to work and their children are perfectly fine. Nothing is going to happen to Teddy, it's not like I'm never coming back it's just a few hours a day. We are blessed that Teddy doesn't have to be put in daycare because Elena is more than happy to watch him. I'm only going to be working half days anyway. I'm not returning to full time and I am going to remain as Jack's assistant for now." Ana tells me as we are both standing up.

"There's no need for you to go back to work Ana. There was no need for you to work in the first place. Now that we have a son you should be wanting to stay at home with him. Your right most moms have to get back to work but you don't. You are married to me and you could be a stay at home mom. I get that you want to work hard and I love that about you but you just had our son. Don't you want to be home longer? Teddy is still young. Fuck any other mom would kill to be able to stay home with their kids." I say and regret it as soon as I say it as I realize how bad it all sounded.

"Ana..." I start to say as Ana puts her hand up to stop me from talking.

"I love Teddy with all I have Christian. I am not putting him second, even if it seems that way to you. I know who I'm married to. I know that I don't have to but I thought you finally understood how important being an editor was is since you love GEH so much. When it was failing you stepped up and helped your grandfather out. Theodore told me that GEH became your baby as soon as you stepped in making it your own by making changes and making it grow and succeed more than he ever thought possible. Teddy will always come first, I am not abandoning him. If anything, this will someday show him that you need to work hard for what you have. Nothing in life is free and he shouldn't grow up thinking he can get anything he wants just because of the Grey name." Ana says walking towards the door of our room with tears.

We had discussed how Teddy will grow up knowing he has to work hard for what he wants. It's not going to just be handed to him without the hard work. I feel like crap for giving Ana such a hard time, when all she wants is to accomplish her dream. I know how important it is for her, it's just because I want her to be able to enjoy Teddy as a baby.

"Ana, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just want you to be there for Teddy and enjoy him as a baby because he's growing so fast. I love that you have goals and dreams and want to accomplish them. I'm sorry Ana." I say grabbing Ana's arm gently to keep her from walking out the room. I turn her to face me and I wipe away the tears.

"You are a wonderful mother and I don't doubt you for a second. I know you will put Teddy first always. What I am going to say next is going to sound awful but just let me finish. Trust me I am not comparing you at all because you are so much more better and wonderful and are nothing like this person. What I said had nothing to do with you but more with myself. The woman who gave birth to me, she was never there for me and I wanted Teddy to know that you are there for him. Like I said I know you are nothing like her and don't even come close. I know it's sounds like I'm comparing you but I'm not. I know you will put Teddy first and will be there for him no matter what. It's just I feel like you not working gives him that reassurance which gives me peace of mind." I say running my hands through my hair hoping she understands what I'm saying.

"I think I understand what you're saying Christian." Ana says nodding for me to continue.

"I didn't realize it completely till right now. I said all that but I guess because I never got that from her. Having you home with Teddy gives me that closure but to I know that you can't give me that closure. I guess there's a part of me that feels that one of us should be home, so he knows we are there for him so he doesn't feel the way I felt. Mom was there for me for about six months when her and dad adopted me and it started making me feel important but my case was different. Teddy already knows how much we love him and we are going to show him that we are there for him and with you by my side I know I can't fuck this up. I guess in a way I was feeling guilty for not taking more time off of work and with this business trip coming up. It was making me feel worse and I somehow turned it on you." I say as Ana puts her hand on my cheek.

"Baby we are not that woman or Carla we are better than that. Because of those women we know what not to do. You are not abandoning our son just because you are working, it's what you have to do. I know that if you could you would take more time off. We are going to have doubts, trust me I have mine too but we had great parents in our lives and we learn from them. I know they won't let us mess this up." Ana says kissing me.

"What would I do without you." I say with a smirk.

"I'm sure you'd manage." Ana says with a giggle.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you more." Ana says as she kisses me.


	85. Chapter 85

**APOV**

We wake up the next morning to Teddy crying. I feel Christian get off the bed before me and pick Teddy up. I hand Christian the diaper since he's already removing the old one and I can't help but smile at how involved Christian is. He helps me out so much. I knew he would make a great dad. Once Teddy is changed Christian hands him to me so I can feed him. Teddy falls asleep and I burp him before laying him down in the crib. I hear the shower turn on and I decide to join Christian. As soon as I get in, he kisses me with such hunger and I can't help but moan. After taking a longer shower than necessary we get dressed then head down for breakfast. I walk Christian to the SUV and kiss him before he goes to work.

Kate is coming over to have a girls day since she has a day off. Mia said she'd try to join us later but with her new business opening up it's hard for her. I go back inside and talk to Gail while helping her with the laundry even though she insists that I should just relax but it's fun to have our talks throughout the day. After a while I hear Teddy's little cry and I go get him from his bassinet. I change Teddy's diaper while Gail gets me his bottle. I sit on the couch and think about the argument Christian and I had last night. I get lost in thought I don't hear Kate come in till she sets her little suit case down. Kate asks if she can burp Teddy as she takes him from me making me laugh. Teddy falls asleep and I set him down and Kate tells me about the facial masks we are going to make, and the nail polishes we are going to try out. I can't help but laugh at the little suitcase she has with all the nail things in it.

After hours of doing trying on all types of nail polishes and finally decided on the ones we like, we also do the facial mask and then try them on. I get Gail to join us too. Once we are done we have lunch together and decide to hang around the pool for a little bit. Teddy is on a blanket that we put close by as we just wet our feet and talk.

"I've been learning so much from my dad Ana. It's great even though we bump heads quite a bit." Kate tells me as we laugh.

"Well you do take after your dad." I say as she slaps my shoulder.

"You know me and Elliot have been trying to get pregnant." Kate says and I yell in excitement as I hug her tight.

"I'm so happy for you Kate and excited." I say.

"I stopped taking the pill last month and well as you know the sex is something that we aren't lacking if anything we are at it even more." Kate says blushing.

"Kate!" I say laughing.

"Don't Kate me. You know very well what I'm talking about. You and Christian are worse, I remember hearing you at Grace's house not too long ago." Kate says winking at me.

"Kate!" I say blushing. We burst out laughing and continue to talk some more.

"Mrs. Grey do you want to tell me what is on your mind?" Kate asks. I look at her confused.

"You were lost in thought when I came in. You were really thinking about something." Kate says with a soft smile.

"Christian and I had a little argument. It's just something he said really got to me and I can't stop thinking about the whole thing and I don't know." I say sighing.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? I know he wouldn't physically but I mean did he say something mean? Do I have to kick his ass?" Kate asks.

"Thank you babe but no. What he said made sense. It's how he said it but I understand his side just like he understands mine but we still don't agree. We made up but I know he still feels strong about his side just like I feel strong about mine." I say.

"You have to give me the details so I can help you figure it out." Kate says.

"I go back to work in a week and well Christian has always told me I don't have to work. I want to work, I love what I do. Christian knows this and is fine with me going back to work but he wants me to take more time off since Jack and Johnathon are okay with it and have even told me I can work from home." I say.

"Okay that makes sense but what has you thinking so hard." Kate says not giving her input just yet since she know there's more.

"I love being home with Teddy. I enjoy it and like Christian said he is growing up so fast. I love being able to feed him and watch him sleep. I love to be home when Christian gets here. I just I want to really pursue my career. I just feel like I have to get back to work, Christian can't tell me to stay home and that's that. I don't want Christian to be the only one making money, I can do my part too." I say and I see Kate smile.

"So, he's demanding you stay home?" Kate asks.

"Kind of. It's like he expected me too. Christian doesn't get why I want to get back to work when I don't have to. He want me to stay home till at least Teddy starts school." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Interesting." Kate says. I give her my really look. Kate starts laughing and looks hugs me.

"You know I love you right?" Kate asks with a smile.

"Give it me Kate." I say waiting for her to be brutally honest.

"First of all, my ass of a brother in law should not make you feel bad about wanting to get back to work. You are not a terrible mother for wanting to go back to work babe. That doesn't define you and you know this too. I get why you feel hurt and you're right. The way he said it was shity. I'm sure he didn't mean it to sound so bad but he chose to word it wrong. I get what you're saying, you were taking off in your career and getting started so why quit now?" Kate says.

"But?" I say.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Kate asks giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Spit it out Katie love. It's the best part of your charm." I say with a smile.

"Don't hate me babe but I'm with Christian on this one. I know you love being home with Teddy. I know what you are afraid of Ana and it's okay babe. YOU WILL NEVER BE HER OR COME CLOSE TO IT. YOU HAVE SO MUCH LOVE AND A BIG HEART. SOMETHING THAT BITCH NEVER HAD." Kate says in a firm voice as I wipe the tears.

"Say it out loud." Kate says.

"I get it babe." I say and Kate shakes her head.

"Hold on." Kate says picking up Teddy and taking him to Gail who smiles at us.

"Kate this is silly." I say.

"Maybe but you need to do this." Kate says grabbing my hands to stand me up.

"YOU ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE ARE NOT CARLA! YOU ARE NOT EVEN CLOSE. YOU WILL NEVER BECOME HER BECUASE YOU HAVE A GOOD HEART. SOMETHING THAT EVIL BITCH NEVER HAD! YOU HAVE HAD A GREAT FATHER IN RAY AND A BEAUTIFUL AND AWESOME BEST FRIEND!" Kate yells making me laugh.

"Fine." I say taking a deep breath.

"I ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE GREY AM NOT CARLA! NOT EVEN CLOSE AND WILL NEVER BECOME HER BECAUSE I HAVE A GOOD HEART. SOMETHING THAT EVIL WOMAN NEVER HAD! I HAVE A GREAT DAD IN RAY AND AN AWESOME AND BEATUIFUL SISTER IN KATE WHO ISN'T AFRAID TO MAKE ME FACE THE TRUTH AND WILL KEEP ME IN LINE. I AM SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME SO THE PAST WILL NOT AFFECT ME. CARLA WAS NEVER REALLY PART OF MY LIFE SO I WILL NOT BECOME HER." I yell and it feels great.

"Better? and you called me your sister I love that." Kate says laughing.

"Yes, thank you babe. You always been more of sisters than friend." I say hugging her.

"As for the rest of it I know for a fact that Christian will not get bored of you. You will not lose yourself, I won't let you. We promised each other remember, besides you got the opportunity to work from home which means you'll be busy and will still be doing what you love while you're with Teddy." Kate says with a smile as I hug her.

"I forget how well you know me sometimes. I was so scared of saying it out loud. I just kept thinking about how Carla never worked and how she was always home, well supposed to be at least. It just made it real in a sense, like at any moment I will turn into her but when I think about it she was always evil she was just good and convincing people otherwise. You are right I will not be her we are nothing alike and I have you to slap sense into me." I say as we laugh.

"Annie you owe Christian an apology. He shouldn't have made you feel bad. I'm sure it wasn't his intention but you turned it into an argument when it shouldn't have been. I know you didn't do it on purpose babe. At the time you had thought you were right. Now that we know what was really bothering you, it's time you own up to your mistake." Kate says with a soft smile.

"You are right. I am going to do something special for him tonight. He didn't deserve it after he's been so understanding and wonderful. I'm such a donkey." I say with smile.

"I will be here for you always, just like you have been for me and continue to be." Kate tells me.

Elliot calls Kate and tells her to meet him at the Mile-High Club for dinner and after kissing Teddy and a holding him tight she leaves. I ask Gail to make Christian's favorite dinner and that I am going to set up a romantic candlelight theme in the back.

"Ana I will have it ready. You know I think it's best that I keep Teddy in my room tonight. To give you and Christian some alone time like a date night." Gail says with a smile.

"I don't know. I mean if you could watch him while we eat dinner that would be great. Not that I don't trust you because I do. I'm not ready to be without him for a night." I say as Gail starts laughing.

"Oh, Ana don't worry. I understand but I don't mind at all. Besides he will still be in the house just in a different room. Think of it as practice when you and Mr. Grey have to go to business dinners or when you start having your dates." Gail says and she's right.

"You are so right. I hadn't thought of that. It's only one night and he will still be in the same house." I say with a smile.

"He will be just fine Ana." Gail tells me with a huge smile.

"You know me and Christian made a promise to always have a date night. No matter how hectic life gets." I say.

"That's good dear. It's something that a lot of people don't do. It's very important to keep the romance alive." Gail says blushing.

"Why Gail you full of surprises." I say as we both laugh.

Teddy wakes up and I play with him for a while. Then when he starts getting fuzzy I feed him and then lay him down to sleep some more. I set up the table outside while Gail does the finishing touches on dinner. I go upstairs to get ready and put a sexy dress on with some heals and leave my hair down. Gail gets everything she needs for Teddy and gets the bassinet as well. Christian walks in the front door and stops halfway when he seems me and I can't help but laugh.

"Hi handsome." I say as I kiss him.

"Hi beautiful." Christian tells me.

We walk to where Teddy is and I let Christian know that Gail is keeping him tonight because this is our date night. Surprisingly Christian is fine with it and gives Teddy a kiss and tells him good night. Taylor takes him to their room after Christian tells him to take the rest of the night off. I grab Christian's hand and we walk to the back. Gail serves us our dinner and tells us to enjoy our night then leaves.

"How was your day?" I ask as Christian eyes me suspiciously.

"It was good. I was able to close out a few contracts that I thought were going to take some time. I guess having a beautiful wife makes things go smoother. It's like they see me differently." Christian says with a wink.

"That's good. I guess that's part of what you grandfather was trying to tell you." I say with smile.

"This feels good, just you and me. Don't get me wrong I love Teddy and he's a great baby but to know we won't be interrupted is good." Christian says.

"I know what you mean." I say blowing him a kiss.

"You look sexier tonight." Christian tells me grabbing my hand.

"I wanted to impress my husband." I say.

"Baby my eyes are always on you. You know what affect you have on me each time." Christian tells me.

"You always know what to say." I say.

"It's the truth. You are always sexy no matter what you wear, but you know I do prefer you naked." Christian says making me spit out my wine.

"Christian." I say laughing.

"What?" Christian asks acting innocent.

"You know. I prefer you naked too. Your suits are way too much close for my liking." I say as Christian chokes on his wine and we both laugh.

"Anastasia you are no lady." Christian tells me with a huge smile.

We finish our dinner and then go inside and sit in front of the fire place where I set up some pillows and blankets. "You thought of everything Mrs. Grey. Are you trying to seduce me?" Christian asks as he kisses me.

"Maybe." I say. We sit down as I refill our glasses with wine.

"I'm sorry Christian."

"For?" Christian asks confused.

"For last night, for the argument..." I start to say as Christian kisses me.

"There's no need to apologize baby." Christian tells me still confused.

"I do have to apologize. I was wrong . I understand where you were coming form and everything you said was true. You were right." I say.

"I was what?" Christian says with a smirk.

"You were right." I say with a smile.

"Wow that feels good." Christian says laughing. I push him making him fall back but he keeps smiling.

"I will call Johnathan and Jack so I can work from home like they had suggested." I say.

"Baby as much as I want to tease you about me being right. I love that idea. I also don't want you to do this if you don't want to. Most off all I need to know where this is is coming from?" Christian asks.

"It's what I really want. I was just too stubborn to admit. I should be thankful that I get to stay home with Teddy longer. That I can work from home or not work at all. I should be taking advantage of it, and the fact that I have a wonderful and understanding husband who won't hold me back. There are many women who aren't as blessed and instead of having a tantrum about it I should compromise with you and enjoy what I do have." I say.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you get to be will be staying home longer, while doing what you love. I didn't mean for it to sound bad or make you feel awful about it." Christian tells me.

"In all honesty you didn't. I was actually mad at myself or actually scared. I know you didn't mean it the way it came out. I know what you were trying to say. I just took it wrong but it wasn't you. You were completely right. I was just being defensive, because I didn't have a good argument. I was just being stubborn and selfish." I say wiping the tears.

"Baby where is this coming from? You are far from being selfish." Christian says giving me a soft smile.

"I talked to Kate today. I didn't feel right after last night. I hated arguing with you and I knew that it wasn't your fault which made me feel worse. I kept going over it in my head and well it took Kate bringing up what was really bothering me to admit how wrong I was." I say shrugging my shoulders and I can see Christian is confused.

"I should thank Kate then, she knocked some sense into you." Christian says trying to lighten the mood.

"I have had this big fear. Part of me thought if I said it out loud it would become real . I hadn't really accepted it till Kate made me face the ugly truth." I say taking a deep breath.

"Kind of like me abandoning Teddy?" Christian ask trying to figure me out.

"Yes, but mine is worse." I say.

"I'm listening baby." Christian moves to hug me tight.

'"I was scared that you would lose interest in me. That I would become boring." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Ana that will never happen baby. Remember when you first moved in. You weren't working and there was never a dull moment. You can say it was different but even now that you aren't working coming home to you is just as exciting because you find ways to make me laugh or mad then happy." Christian says kissing me.

"I know that. I really do, it was more of thinking I would push you away somehow. There's to me feeling like that." I say.

"I was afraid of losing myself and somehow becoming Carla. By me not working I felt like it was becoming more real. I was just a step away of becoming that evil woman. I know how stupid that is but I just didn't realize how much it was really affecting me till Kate pointed it out. I'm sorry Christian that I took it out on you." I say crying now.

Christian won't say anything. He stays really quiet for a moment and I can see he's thinking. Christian pulls me to him and hugs me really tight.

"You will never be her Ana. You aren't even close to being her." Christian says and it's like he's upset and relieved at the same time.

"I know that and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it. It's not because I didn't want to it was more because I didn't want to face it. Part of me wasn't really sure what was bothering me. I just knew that our argument last night didn't make sense to me. I felt awful about it, and that's why I kept thinking about it today. I know you probably think I'm weak now, especially since I make you face your fears while I hide behind mine. Christian I love you so much." I say as Christian kisses me with such passion.

"You are not weak baby. If anything, I understand where this is coming from. Do I wish you would have told me? Fuck yes but like you said you were scared to face it and part of you didn't realize it till Kate brought it up. You are apologizing and telling me about it is what I truly appreciate. I guess we still have a few things from our past that we are scared of but I know that we bring out the best in each other. I will always remind you who you are." Christian says kissing me passionately as he pulls me on top of him making me straddle him.

"I love you so much Christian Grey. I realized today how stupid I was for thinking that way. I am beyond blessed to have you and you are my better half. I know that as long as you are in my life there will never be a dull moment. You are my anchor after all and my home." I say kissing him.

"I love you always." Christian tells me kissing me. The kiss is so comforting it's like he's reassuring me. We make passionate love for the rest of the night till we are both exhausted.

"Sweet dreams and good night. I love you." I whisper holding him tight as I lay on his chest.

"Good night monkey. I love you." Christian whispers back holding me tighter.


	86. Chapter 86

**CPOV (big time jump)**

Ana has really enjoyed working from home and being there with Teddy. We talked some more about what we felt and our fears of being parents. After a lot of talking we realized it was all because we didn't understand why the women that were supposed to be our protectors and mothers did what they did to us. Why they didn't want us. As hard as it is Ana and I learned that whatever their actions were it is not something that is in us. We faced a lot of demons in dealing and hatching all this out but at the end it was worth it to be freed from them. We hadn't realized how much it was weighing on both of us till we actually became parents. Dr. Flynn was the person who helped us with all of it. Dr. Moretti recommended us to Dr. Flynn which is why we decided to give him a try and trust that he wouldn't go to the media. Even though he did sign the NDA you can still never be too sure.

Teddy is a fun, loving kid who is also a handful. We love every minute of it, he has so much energy and is full of love and happiness. We laugh at how Teddy is so protective of Serenity and Ava, the fact that he is so young but yet he stands in front of them when they walk together. If he sees someone he doesn't know come towards us he does the same thing and stands in front of them and won't let them move till he knows it's safe. Ava is Kate and Elliot's daughter and she is a fireball. Serenity is the feisty one you would think she was Kate's. Teddy is more like me by being cautious but at the same time he has Ana's free spirit. As for Ave she's the over excited one just like Elliot. They are all about a year or so apart which is nice that they will grow up together. Teddy turned four and will be starting school soon which, he seems excited about. Then again he doesn't really know what it is, all he knows is he'll be going to the same school as Serenity. Andrea breaks me from my thoughts when she walks into my office with the file I asked for. I look at the time and decide to call Ana.

"The love of my life. I was just thinking about you." Ana answers the phone making me laugh.

"I'll pick you up at six baby. I just have to finish up this contract and look over some numbers and I'll head home." I say.

"I don't know if I can wait till six o'clock. Seems like a long time from now you know. What shall I do till then? I might have to keep my hands busy." Ana says in a sexy voice.

"You better not fucking touch yourself." I groan into the phone.

"Who's going to stop me Mr. Grey?" Ana says in a giggle.

"Anastasia." I say in a firm voice.

"Mm the way you say my name." Ana says in almost a moan making me hard.

"I'll see at six love." Ana says before hanging up. What the fuck! She fucking hung up on me. I try to focus on this contract and my phone goes off with a message from Ana. I open it to find a picture of her in sexy lingerie and her hair messy. She's blowing me a kiss and has the shower on. There's no way I'm going to fucking concentrate now. I let Taylor know I'm ready to leave which surprised him since I was going to work after five. It's a good thing Ana is at Escala, so the drive isn't long. That's one thing about Ana and me. Our sex life is amazing, it just gets better and better. Teddy is spending the weekend with Elena and Ray so it gives Ana and I some alone time, which we take advantage of. When we arrive, I get out and rush into the elevator and I notice Taylor tenses. I yell to him not to worry, everything is fine and he gives me a knowing smile.

I reach the penthouse and find Ana talking to Gail. I great Gail and then pick Ana up making her laugh and I walk to our bedroom and close the door.

"Christian!" Ana says as I drop her on the bed.

"Do you know I could not concentrate, all I could think about was you touching yourself and the pictures you send me made me harder." I say as Ana gets up of the bed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey." Ana says with a smirk standing by the closet now.

"I don't think you are." I say in a firm voice walking closer to her.

"I thought maybe you would like to see this new set I bought." Ana says as taking my shirt that she had on.

"I don't believe that for a second." I say as Ana moves her hands to her breast or to her bra.

"You know the material is really soft." Ana says.

"And you know that you shouldn't touch yourself." I say grabbing her hands and holding them over her head now that she is against the closet door.

Ana bites her lip and I kiss her roughly making her moan. I move one of my hands down her body caressing it. I turn her around and slap her ass twice making her moan. I turn her back around and kiss her roughly again leaving her out of breath. I unzip my pants and slam into her making her moan out my name. I move us to the bed and she is digging her fingers into my back. She wraps her legs around my making me go deeper into her and it makes me want to come. I know she's close as I feel her tighten around me. Ana yells out my name as she rides her orgasm and I follow shortly after.

"Did you miss me?" Ana asks with a smirk.

"Nope, I was just horny." I say kissing her softly.

"Christian Grey that..." Ana starts to say as I kiss her again not letting her talk.

I know she is trying to talk but I deepen the kiss making her moan. I slowly enter her and she wraps her harms around my neck. We move slowly as I tell Ana how beautiful and sexy she is. Ana tells me how much she loves me and how much she wants me. After making love for a long time we get up and take a shower and get ready for our night out. We decided to have dinner at Canlis then meet up with Mia and Ethan for drinks at the Mile-High Club.

We arrive at the restaurant and are shown to our table. The waiter comes and introduces himself as Josh. I notice he is checking Ana out as she sits down. I sit down next to her and she leans over to kiss me which calms me down. I give him the drink orders and then he leaves. The rest of the evening goes by really well as we laugh and talk about anything. I tell Ana how I spoke to Mr. Ichiro and how they invited us to go visit them. I notice Ana is just staring at me with such love and respect and it makes me blush for some reason. It's stupid because I'm a guy and I'm not supposed to blush.

"I love you so much Christian. You and Teddy are all I need in life. I am so happy and joyful, you are the best thing to come into my life." Ana says leaning in to kiss me.

"You are my world Ana and as long as I have you and Teddy nothing else matters." I say as we drink some more wine. Our kiss is soft and gentle but full of love. When Josh comes back with our food he clears his throat making us break apart but we don't break eye contact. He sets our plates down then asks me if there's anything else we need. I thank him with a smile since this time he looks directly at me.

"I forget where we were for a moment." Ana says blushing.

"Me too baby." I say winking at her.

We finish eating and continue talking about making the trip to see Mr. Ichiro and his family. We call to check up on Teddy and Elena tells us he is having so much fun and is perfectly fine. Ray tells us that Serenity is keeping him busy which makes us laugh. We talk to Teddy and tell him we love him and tell him good night. Once we are done we go to the Mile-High Club where we see Mia, Kate, Ethan and Elliot at the VIP section. We all great each other and then take our seats. Kate tells us that Elena called her and offered to watch Ava as well if they wanted to go out so they jumped at the chance. My parents offer to watch the kids also when they have time off and it's funny to see my mom and Elena sometimes fight on who has them next. They realize they are usually together anyway so it doesn't matter.

We dance and have a great time. We walk to the bar to get some refills since the waitress is taking longer since it's pretty busy. The girls are sitting at the table laughing at something Ana said.

"I don't know how we got so lucky. We all found our soul mates." Ethan says with a smile.

"And the fact that we gained a brother." Elliot says.

"It's true Ethan you're our brother." I say as we clink our glasses and drink. We wait for the girls drinks and keep talking. I turn to look at Ana who is looking at me and then she raises her glass and winks. I laugh and wink back and I throw her a kiss. Mia laughs as she turns to look at me, they continue talking while we are still at the bar. Elliot decided to order another round of beers so we wait for them. We are laughing at a joke Elliot told us. The bar tender gives us our beers and we start walking towards the table when we hear a girl shout Elliot's name. We continue walking when a blonde gets in front of us stopping us from walking forward.

"Elliot it's been a long time. Let's go dance unless you want to go get a room." The girls says getting closer to Elliot but he steps back.

"No thank you. I'm married so if you'll excuse me." Elliot says trying to walk past her but she grabs his arm and he jerks it away.

"Oh, come one. You can't tell me you're actually being faithful. You don't do the serious stuff you just have fun." The girls says.

"I do have fun with my wife. That's all I need and don't touch me again or I'll have you escorted out." Elliot says in firm voice.

"You can't be serious." The girl says like it's hard to believe.

"He's dead serious." We hear Kate's voice and Elliot gives her a huge smile. Elliot pulls Kate to him.

"This is my wife Kate."

"If you'll excuse us we have people waiting for us." Kate says as Elliot kisses her.

"You're so hot babe." Elliot says.

"It's your loss, she's nothing compared to me." The girl says as she looks at Kate from head to toe like she's nothing. I'm about to say something when I notice how pissed Elliot looks but Kate has her arms around his neck calming him down.

"Who cares what she says it means nothing." Kate says grabbing Elliot's hand. They takes a few steps and I was thinking she was leaving us when she stops in front of Kate. I notice that the girl raises her hand and Elliot pulls Kate back. I look back towards the girl and Reynolds has her arm.

"Take her out of here. You are not allowed to come back to the Mile-High Club. I don't mean just the club." Elliot yells making the girl look away. I can see the tears in her eyes and she looks like she's surprised.

"Next time you see my family anywhere I suggest you turn around and walk the other way." I say in a firm voice. Elliot nods to Reynolds and Sawyer who escort her out. She doesn't put up a fight and I think it's because she's shocked at the way Elliot yelled at her. He's never like that it takes a lot to piss him off. We make our way to the table where Mia and Ana are sitting.

"Are you okay babe?" Ana asks.

"Yes, I felt like the president's daughter with all these men guarding me." Kate says winking at me.

"I'm sorry baby." Elliot says kissing Kate softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I trust you completely besides that's what happens when you are married to the sexiest man alive." Kate says making Elliot laugh.

"I love you Katie." Elliot says.

"I love you tons." Kate says.

"Aww that's so cute." Mia says as Ethan pulls her on to his lap holding her tight.

"I know we had it all under control but I'm surprised you girls weren't there with Kate." Ethan says and I'm curious too. I know they would have been the first ones to be protective. It's just how they are with each other. "We were but Kate told us to stay here. We only agreed because she had a good point." Mia says and we are now curious to what point that was.

"She was going to give us a signal if she needed us. Since I saw how pissed that girl was, I went to get Sawyer and Reynolds." Ana says.

"I told them that you guys were all there. From the looks of this girl she loves attention. I figured maybe she'd go to the media if things got out of hand. I wouldn't doubt she's going to try and be the victim. The last thing we need is for her to say that the three of us were ganging up on her. Sorry it's the reporter part of me, I think ahead." Kate says shrugging her shoulders.

"That's pretty good Kate. I didn't even think of that." I say impressed.

"That's my wife." Elliot says all proud.

Ethan and Mia get up to dance to their song. I can't help but smile at how happy my baby sister is. Ethan truly loves Mia and for him to be able to handle her energy is crazy. I love how attentive they are to each other. After a few more songs they come back to sit with us. We start talking about our kids for what seems like forever.

"You know you are all grown up when you're at a club and you are talking about your kids." Ethan says making us laugh. We all get up and say good night to each other as we walk out to our cars. We make plans to get together on Sunday and then we all head home.


	87. Chapter 87

**CPOV**

The next morning Ana and I have breakfast. We decide to stay in and watch movies which is usually the plan but we never really watch the full movie unless Teddy or my nieces are around. When it's me and Ana there's not much movie watching. I gave Taylor and Sawyer the day off since we will be at the house all day.

Ana makes us breakfast and then we shower. We decide to go for a swim before we start our movie thon. I jump in first and Ana follows shortly after. After a few more hours we decide to head back into the house. Once we change we go back down stairs to the living room where we decided to watch movies instead of in the bedroom. I hear my phone so I go check it and see a message from Elliot. He lets me know that the girl from the club tried to go to the paparazzi just like Kate had suspected to sell a story about how Elliot still loved her but Kate's dad put a stop to it right away. I respond by telling him Kate is a sharp one and that I'm glad it didn't turn into a big thing. I could only imagine how it would affect Ava even though she is really young but you never know.

"Kate just send me a message. I can't believe that girl would still try something like this but now she will learn." Ana says with a smile.

"I'm relieved for Elliot. I know he felt bad that his past somehow could have hurt Kate but lucky for him she trusts him completely and didn't have a doubt in her mind of where his heart is." I say.

I grab the bowel of popcorn from her and we sit on the couch and start watching the movies.

I had a busy week at the office. I've had to stay late most of the days. I'm glad it's finally over. Ana surprised me at work on Wednesday which is the day that I worked really late. I had called Ana to meet me at Escala since I'd be working almost till ten, and she said she'd get Teddy and that she would try to wait up for me. After we hung up I continued working and around six o'clock Ana walked in with Teddy. She brought dinner so that we could at least eat together. It's the little things like that Ana does that give me such joy. I think back and wonder how the hell I thought I was happy.

"Hey handsome. You were miles away are you alright?" Ana asks as she sits on my lap.

"I was just thinking about a special woman in my life that has stolen my heart." I say with a smirk.

"Really? And who exactly is this special woman? I need to go tell her you are taken." Ana says trying to keep a straight face.

"She is sexy as fuck. Every time I see her I want to take her right there and then." I say and before Ana can say anything I kiss her roughly.

"You are a caveman." Ana says giggling when we break apart.

"As much as I want to take you right now, we have to go. Everyone is already waiting for us." I say.

"Teddy is already downstairs with Ryan, Taylor and Sawyer. He's anxious to leave." Ana tells me and I smile.

We are going out to Ray's cabin. We are going to show Teddy how to fish so he's been super excited. After Ray's business started picking up he decided to make the cabin bigger for whenever we took family trips. I offered to take care of it but he wouldn't hear of it. Ray of course hired Elliot to do it and it turned out really nice. I'm thinking of having him rebuilt the cabin in Aspen. Everyone drove out there earlier today, but since I had to work Ana decided to wait for me so we can head out there together. I made sure to only work half day today, so we can make it in time for dinner.

"Finally." Teddy says in his cute voice.

We laugh as we walk out to the SUV. The drive goes by really fast with Teddy talking most of the way except for when he falls asleep. "I think he hung out with Mia a little too much." Ana says laughing.

"That's what I get for picking on her for talking too much." I say with a smile.

When we arrive at the cabin I see my dad and Ray carrying logs to the back. I get Teddy out of the car seat and as soon as I let him down he runs to them. We get our bags down and then we join everyone in the back for the cookout. I of course told Sawyer, Ryan, Taylor to join us since this is more of a relaxing weekend. Gail and Reynolds came up with our parents this morning. We are all outside, talking and having fun. After dinner we have a few more drinks then head to bed since we are getting up early. Well us guys are for the most part.

We wake up really early the next morning. I go to wake Teddy up but he's already up. I help him change and we head downstairs. My mom and Elena are making us breakfast, while Gail packs our lunch.

"Hey, Teddy are you ready for your adventure?" Ana asks him.

"Mhm." Teddy says with a huge smile.

"Be careful, and make sure daddy doesn't fall off the boat." Ana says with a smile.

"Okay mommy." Teddy says.

"Teddy I got you something." I say handing him a little box. Teddy opens up the box in a rush and pulls out the fish hat, that my dad and Ray have. He puts it on with a huge smile.

"Bro where's yours?" Elliot asks walking into the kitchen.

"I'm still not wearing that shi..." I start to say when Ana gives me a stern look.

"I'm not wearing one." I say with a smile.

"You can't give Teddy one and not wear one yourself." Ethan says with a smirk.

"Yes, I can." I say. I notice Ethan and Elliot exchange looks. "What are you fuckers up too?"

"Christian!" Mom says.

"Sorry mom."

"Nothing." Elliot says shrugging his shoulders.

"You can't go fishing without a fishing rod." Dad says as Ray hands Teddy a kid's fishing rod.

They had asked if they could get him one. I decided to get him that hat because as silly as I think it is I know he is going to want one when he sees my dad and Ray wearing one. Teddy hugs them and thanks them. They all put their hats on and then Teddy tells me he got me something too. Ethan hands him a small bag. I open it and pull out a hat just like theirs. Elliot and Ethan have a huge smirk.

"Now you have one too daddy." Teddy says with a huge smile.

"You can't say no to that." Ana says laughing.

We get everything ready and then get into the boats outside since the lake is piratically in Ray's back yard.

"Just be careful with him. No horse playing around." Mom says looking at Elliot and me.

"Ethan is going to be there too." Elliot says.

"The times you've gone fishing with Ethan none of you have ended up in the water." Mom says making us laugh. Ana looks at me worried.

"It was a long time ago. You have nothing to worry about." I say kissing Ana.

"We'll tell you about it tonight." Elliot says winking at Ana.

"Don't worry Annie. These two baboons will be in the water before Teddy." Dad tells Ana winking at her.

"We will make sure he's on our boat baby girl." Ray says with a smile.

We reach a good spot in the lake and I help Teddy with the bait. We are having fun talking and sharing stories of when we were younger. Teddy catches his first fish and is super excited. He's struggling a little bit. I'm holding him and helping him with the rod but at the same time letting him think he's doing it on his own. Elliot tells Teddy he is going to help him by putting the fish in the net as soon as we pull it up. Teddy nods a yes and I count to three and pull the rod up.

"That's a good size Teddy." I say giving him a high five.

"It sure is little man. That hat brought you luck." Ethan says.

Ray and my dad congratulate him as well and he's more motivated to keep fishing. After we have a good amount of fish we decide to head back. I thought Teddy would have been tired by now, but he's been talking and super exciting. We reach the house and Teddy goes running inside to tell everyone how he caught three fish. All of us go get cleaned up while the woman get everything ready for the cookout.

We are all outside sitting around talking and laughing. When the hot dogs are ready Mia takes the kids inside to eat their dinner since they go to bed in a few hours. Mia comes back after she has served them and tells us Gail said she'd watch them.

"So how did you two end up in the water?" Ana asks.

"I still remember that trip. I was helping Grace with a charity dinner we were having when Elliot and Christian walked in soaked from head to toe." Elena says.

"I caught a big fish and I was excited so I was showing off. I told Christian that made me a better fisherman than him." Elliot says with a smirk.

"I of course didn't like that. I tried to take it away from him to throw it back in the water but Elliot wouldn't let it go." I say.

"We struggled for a while. Dad kept telling us to stop before we tipped the boat over but of course I wasn't going to let Christian get rid of my fish. I wanted to show it to mom." Elliot says.

"The fish started wiggling around scaring us because we thought it was dead. We lost our balance and ended up in the water." I say with a smile.

"They were both so mad and didn't talk to each other for the whole day." Mia says laughing.

"Aww baby. You lost your fish." Kate says as Elliot gives her a fake pout.

"Don't feel bad for him Kate, his fish somehow ended up on the boat. Only me and Elliot ended up in the water." I say.

"I remember how competitive you two were, when I first went fishing with you all." Ray says with a smile. We continue to talk a bit more and laugh telling stories of when we were younger. We eat our food just as the kids join us again with their sticks and marshmallows. I look around and see how happy everyone is. My parents, Ray and Elena, Mia, Ethan, Elliot and Kate, Teddy, Serenity and Ava. I can't help but be so happy at how my life has turned out and I can't wait for what the future holds. I lean over to Ana and give her a loving kiss, she whispers how much she loves me and I tell her I love her more.

**THE END**


End file.
